L' Alchimie Aujourd'hui?
by CloudieAlchemist
Summary: AU Et si l'alchimie pouvait être pratiquée dans notre monde par certaines personnes? Si tout commençait par une rencontre inattendue? Yaoi,T,RoyxEd Update:quelques correction chap3,8,16 avec Ling, Chap 18 en ligne.
1. Prologue

**L'alchimie, Aujourd'hui ?**

**Partie1 : L'élève, le Tuteur et la Vérité.**

Note : Tout d'abord, je voudrais préciser, que de nombreux personnages secondaires seront présentés. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Sauf, que ces persos seront issus d'autres mangas du moins pour leur apparence. Les principaux seront signalés, sinon c'est pas bien grave vu que je change leur nom pour les besoins de la fic. L'important c'est que je le sache moi pour pouvoir me repérer dx

Ensuite, beaucoup de couple seront présents, mais le principal sera Ed/Roy ou Roy/Ed. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Voilà, alors voici le prologue et le premier chapitre.

C'est ma première fic aussi !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

Rating : T

Pairing : Roy/Ed principalement

**Prologue : L'Alchimie.**

_Analyse, décomposition, reconstruction_…

Les étapes de l'alchimie.

Mais si aujourd'hui, vous racontez à quelqu'un que cette alchimie est réelle et est pratiquée de nos jours, dans _notre_ monde, leur seule réaction sera de vous rire au nez et de vous considérez comme des cinglés qui croient beaucoup trop en des mythes pour leur propre santé…

Après tout, c'est cela un mythe : une histoire, une personne ou un objet fictif. Une chose qui ne peut exister _que_ dans les mondes imaginaires. Ils n'ont _jamais_ été réels et franchement, si vous y croyez vous devenez un véritable Imbécile.

L'Alchimie était une combinaison de magie et de science supposée être utilisée, il y a très longtemps.

Du moins, _supposée_ avoir été utilisée il y a très longtemps. Aucune preuve de sa réussite n'existe dans notre monde. Aucune preuve de sa soi-disant fonctionnalité. Cependant, il s'agit bien de ce monde-ci, _notre_ monde, la Terre. Mais… Et les autres univers ?…

L'Alchimie ne pourrait-elle pas avoir pour origine un univers différent du nôtre ?…

Si en plus de croire à l'alchimie, vous croyez cela… Vous risquez de perdre votre liberté de mouvement incessamment sous peu…

Malgré tout, lorsque l'Alchimie était (soi-disant) utilisée correctement, elle avait le pouvoir de restaurer les choses à leur apparence d'origine ou bien de les changer en quelque chose de totalement différent.

Bien sûr, comme toute science, elle subissait des règles.

La loi fondamentale est celle de l'Echange Equivalent. Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut donner quelque chose de valeur équivalente en échange.

L'Alchimie n'était donc autre qu'une science tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…. N'est-ce pas ?

Une science que personne ne peut utiliser, contrôler ou même prouver son existence ? L'Alchimie n'est alors pas une science, mais une fiction, une fantaisie pour les contes pour enfant.

Si vous ne pensez pas cela, vous n'êtes pas une personne raisonnable, sensée, _normale_.

Il a été prouvé que l'alchimie ne _peut_ pas exister, qu'importe les pensées des plus surnaturels, qu'importe le peu de personne qui pense encore à la fantaisie, aux autres univers, aux énergies spéciales.

Tout cela n'existe pas. N'existera jamais.

Le peu de croyant qui s'y rattachait, disparaît de plus en plus. Ils disparaissent pour ne pas paraître fou, pour se confondre dans la masse.

Cependant… Et si toutes ces histoires que l'on pensait fausse, erronée… Si tous ces récits à l'allure fantaisiste à propos de l'utilisation, du pouvoir et de la fonction de l'Alchimie…

Si le peu de connaissance à son sujet était dû au fait qu'elle ne soit pas originaire de ce monde, mais d'un autre univers…

Si tout cela était, en réalité, LA vérité…

Que se passerait-il ?

Et, chers lecteurs, c'est ici que tout commence…


	2. Chapter 1

Notes : Je voulais préciser que j'essaie de faire ressortir les caractères de chaque personnages par rapport à son manga d'origine, mais bon, c'est pas toujours simple, alors ils risquent d'être différent de la vraie version.

Bref, voilà toute de suite le chapitre 1 !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

Rating : T

Pairing : Roy/Ed principalement.

**Chapitre1 : La Rencontre.**

Edward Elric ne comprenait vraiment pas le cursus scolaire…. Il aimait bien apprendre, bien sûr c'était certain sinon il ne serait pas allé aussi loin mais il savait DEJA toutes les choses qu'ils étaient en train de lui enseigner. Alors pourquoi le forcer à rester des heures assis sur un banc, dur qui plus est, pour écouter quelqu'un d'une oreille. Oui, il n'était _plus_ obligé, mais bon c'était une autre histoire…

Ce qu'il voudrait vraiment, c'était des nouveaux livres avec des informations inconnues et là, il serait content. Mais attendre que le professeur devant lui veuille bien lui dire quelque chose de neuf ? Cela ne le rendait pas heureux du tout, au contraire.

« Bien, Edward Elric, je vois que vous préférez dessinez des _cercles_ sur votre cahier plutôt que d'être attentif ? Répondez à la question 42, si vous êtes si aimable. »

Edward leva la tête et fixa le professeur en face de lui. Il attrapa son stylo, le tapotant contre sa tête dans un geste de raillerie extrême. « Ah oui, question 42, n'était-ce pas la question qui demandait si vous étiez un idiot ? »

Il afficha un sourire narquois devant l'expression que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur le visage de Mme Curtis. Une expression d'énervement.

« Arrêtez de jouer à des jeux, M. Elric, sinon je vais avoir à vous envoyer dans le bureau du directeur. »

Ed se pencha alors en arrière de sa chaise. Il lança sa tresse au-dessus de son épaule, pencha sa tête dans ses bras derrière son dos et posa ses pieds sur la table. Une image parfaite de rébellion se ressentait de cette attitude.

« Et nous savons que cela ne fonctionne jamais, Izumi » répondit en dernier lieu Ed.

Un rire nerveux se fit entendre dans la salle de classe suivi par des chuchotements.

Izumi grinça des dents, prenant un air menaçant devant l'élève en face d'elle.

« M. Elric, allez au bureau du directeur, _maintenant_ ».

Ed se leva lentement, prenant bien entendu tout son temps. Il s'étira, bailla exagérément, comme s'il était un chat qui venait de se réveiller après 3 heures de sieste.

« Quand je dis _maintenant_, M. Elric, c'est MAINTENANT !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais… » murmura le concerné en quitta la salle.

Des chuchotements continuaient de le suivre alors que le professeur claqua la porte derrière lui, de la manière la plus _polie_ possible alors qu'elle lui cria « Et remettez cette cravate correctement ! »

Oui, il fallait préciser que dans le lycée Central Stek à Paris, les élèves portent un uniforme. Oh rien, de vraiment compliqué. Dans le cas d'Ed, il s'agit d'un pantalon vert, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte, qu'il resserra avant de se diriger vers le bureau, tout en murmurant pour lui des choses inaudibles…

oOo

Le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans marchait sur la route de sa "_maison_" tout en écoutant la musique diffusée par ses écouteurs. Il savait que le lycée allait de nouveau téléphoner à la maison – c'était devenue une habitude. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il leva un sourcil surpris devant la voiture décapotable noire stationnée devant sa maison. Il renifla. Pourquoi diable une personne pouvant se payer cette voiture serait-elle ici ? Il doutait qu'il ait un rapport avec cette personne…

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et rangea son MP3. Il s'arrangea un peu, sinon que dirait Tante Pinako s'il revenait dans un tel état !

Il mit ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme et pris un air vraiment ennuyé.

Edward Elric, 18 ans, était ainsi un lycéen en classe de terminal S à l'établissement Stek dans la ville de Paris. Impulsif, têtu, arrogant, susceptible… Il possédait toutes les qualités.

Cependant, malgré ce côté de sa personnalité, le jeune blond aux yeux d'ambre était sensible et possédait un grand cœur. Malheureusement, l'adolescent avait décidé de cacher vivement ceci et de ne jamais l'exprimer. Jamais.

Ainsi, toute sa gentillesse, douceur et tendresse étaient profondément enfouis au fond de lui….

Cela ne l'empêchait d'être réfléchi, intelligent et de posséder une excellente mémoire. Ah ! Autre chose à préciser : il était… en dessous de la taille moyenne à son âge et ne supportait pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer…

« Je suis rentré ! » appela le garçon blond alors qu'il rentrait dans le hall, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Edward se retrouva alors soudainement projeté au sol par une masse noire et blanche qui lui lavait le visage. Ed sourit, caressant le chien.

« Den ! Allez arrête, tu agis comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu depuis des années ! Descend ! »

Le chien se contenta de remuer la queue. Sa patte mécanique, une prothèse, était malheureusement en train d'écraser l'estomac du garçon. « Den, j'ai dit descend ! »

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, ce _maudit_ chien n'écouta pas et refusa de bouger. Ed grogna, sa bonne humeur d'avoir revu l'animal à quatre pattes se transformait en irritation. « Den, _Descend_ ! »

« Pas avant que tu expliques pourquoi tu as été à nouveau envoyé chez le directeur pour la troisième fois cette semaine ! Alors que nous sommes à peine le 15 septembre ! » Ed pencha sa tête en arrière, craquant ses os, pour voir une petite, vieille femme le regarder d'en haut. Il gémit. Super. Ils ont appelé Tantine Pinako alors qu'elle devait réparer des prothèses mécaniques, automails, qui sont une nouveauté pour le remplacement d'un membre. L'appeler dans ces cas n'est jamais une bonne chose…

« La prof est folle ! » répondit-il en défense, alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est lui qui la provoquée.

La femme plus âgée le fixa d'un air qui rappela au garçon les yeux d'un _serial killer_.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour aider ça. Cependant, il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer, expliqua Pinako, il t'attend dans le salon.

- C'est génial Tantine, mais se serait encore mieux si tu pouvais faire DESCENDRE DEN DE MOI ! Hurla le plus jeune en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Oh, c'est bête de ma part, répondit-elle, raillant le garçon, Viens ici Den. »

Le chien aboya en réponse et se leva de l'estomac d'Ed pour s'asseoir à côté de la propriétaire des lieux, tout en continuant de remuer sa queue.

« Viens maintenant, tu fais attendre notre invité.

- Je n'aurais fait attendre personne si ce _satané_ chien ne m'avait pas retenu au sol. » murmura le garçon blond pour lui, regardant d'un mauvais œil sa gardienne.

Si Pinako l'a entendu, elle n'y a pas prêté attention.

Il continua de bougonner jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Il valait mieux donner une meilleure impression et _essayer_ d'être poli. Il entra alors dans la pièce, remarquant immédiatement l'homme assis sur le canapé.

Même assis, Ed pouvait dire qu'il était assez grand. « Génial » maugréa t-il silencieusement. La chose suivante qu'il remarqua chez l'homme était ses cheveux noirs, tombants au-dessus de son visage pâle et ses yeux noirs ressemblant à ceux d'un chat ou proche d'un asiatique en tout cas. Il avait l'air d'être dans la fin de la vingtaine.

« Il est assez… attirant… » Admit Ed pour lui-même. « Mais pas pour moi ! Il est attractif aux _autres_ personnes, pas **moi** ! » Ajouta t-il immédiatement pour faire taire son embarras intérieur. Et ne pas reconnaître qu'il venait d'avoir une pensée sur un homme… (Il n'était pas gay, après tout !)

« Ed, voilà M. Mustang, ton nouveau tuteur » annonça Pinako, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Silence.

« QUOI ?! » Lança le concerné. Non, ce n'était PAS possible. Il n'avait **pas** besoin d'un tuteur. Pourquoi donc Tantine Pinako lui soumettait ça !?

« En fait, au vu que le lycée n'a plus aucune autorité sur toi, et que malgré tes notes assez élevées, ton attitude en classe est déplorable, ils ont trouvé juste d'appeler un tuteur, moi », répondit du tac au tac l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ed grinça des dents et envoya en enfer sa pensée précédente le concernant. Ce type était seulement un vrai _bâtard_.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un putain de tuteur ! Je sais déjà tous ces putains de trucs qu'ils veulent enseigner ! S'emporta Ed en grognant

- Peut être, mais tant que nous ne verrons pas une remontée dans ton comportement, tu vas me voir trois fois par semaine, expliqua Roy Mustang le coin de sa bouche se transformant en un air supérieur mais élégant.

- Tantine ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter cette torture ? gémit-il, prenant un air de chien battu alors que Pinako prenait le même air que Roy, en moins élégant tout de même.

- C'est ta faute si tu as décidé de te servir de ton _grand_ cerveau pour une utilisation _minuscule_, » commenta la vieille femme

Le mot _minuscule_ déclencha une vague de colère qui remonta doucement à la surface avant d'exploser dans l'entrée du salon

« QUI EST CE QUE TU APPELLES DE TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QUE SON CERVEAU NE PEUT MÊME PAS ÊTRE CONTENU DANS SON CRÂNE ?!?! » hurla Ed, tout en le complétant avec une agitation extrême et des insultes en tout genre

« Personne n'a dit ça, » répliqua Roy, son sourcil se soulevant en amusement et cet air narquois toujours affiché sur son visage. Il souriait de cette façon tellement souvent, qu'Ed se demanda s'il pouvait au moins sourire normalement.

« Et puis je dois admettre que tu es très petit. Quel âge as-tu ? Quatorze ?

- Dix-huit, articula le garçon aux cheveux blonds, en grinçant des dents essayant d'y faire contenir sa rage, mais cette méthode n'était pas très concluante.

- Vraiment ? Vu la façon dont tu te comportes, tu DOIS être plus jeune, affirma l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Ferme ta gueule, murmura sombrement le lycéen.

- Hum, ce n'est pas la façon de traiter ton supérieur, fit Roy dans un air de réflexion, portant une de ses mains sous son menton. Si je me souviens bien, tu traites ton supérieur avec un respect et une attention des plus grandes.

- Au diable avec vos supérieurs et votre connerie de respect, balança Ed. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'aie cet homme en tant que tuteur, Tantine !

- Edward, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Cet homme est ton tuteur, et tu VAS étudier avec lui ! Affirma la femme âgée commençant aussi à perdre patience face au garçon. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, vous allez commencer votre première leçon maintenant.

- QUOI !? » S'écria Ed indigné.

Mais c'était trop tard, Pinako était déjà sortie de la pièce, sans doute pour retourner s'occuper de sa mécanique avec Winry, son amie d'enfance devenue un peu une sorte de sœur.

Elle était dans une classe de mécanique et avait terminé plus tôt que lui aujourd'hui…

« Bien, faisons les présentations en entier. Je suis Roy Mustang, ton tuteur mais tu l'avais remarqué je pense, sourit-il narquoisement.

- …Edward Elric, lâcha le blond en serrant les poings pour ne pas lui mettre un coup.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment courant parmi les jeunes, ce prénom, non ? demanda le noiraud toujours avec la même expression.

- Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes mieux placés que moi dans ce cas, riposta l'adolescent.

- Hmm… Bref, fit-il décidant de ne répondre que par son sourire narquois. Il semblerait que là où tu as le plus de problème à te retenir est en… Mythologie ? Déclara Roy en reprenant le sujet principal. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à te tenir lors des cours les plus simples et compréhensibles ?

- La prof est une salope, retourna Ed qui, décidément, ne supportait par ce satané sourire ! Elle n'a pas idée de comment enseigner ou attirer l'attention pour son cours, et en plus je sais déjà tout ce qu'elle raconte.

- Ah vraiment ? » Dit-il toujours un sourcil relevé par l'étonnement.

Maintenant cela ne l'énervait plus, mais l'ennuyait… Pourquoi toujours soulever ce maudit sourcil chaque fois qu'il parle !

« Mme Curtis est une personne respectable et sa connaissance est impeccable.

- Ouais sûrement. Elle enseigne juste les choses pour bébé, fit Edward sarcastiquement. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas parler de choses d'un niveau supérieur ?

- Comme ? Et si cela ne t'intéresses pas, tu n'as qu'à modifier ton option. La Mythologie est un enseignement facultatif que tu as dû choisir.

- Ouais, mais non, fut la réponse très compréhensible qu'il donna. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au lieu de faire que les bases de chaque chose, ils ont qu'à les approndir. Ca serait intéressant. Comme par exemple, pas seulement les bases de l'alchimie. Où cela a commencé, d'où cela provient, les différents types, son utilisation, » expliqua Ed, qui s'assit finalement sur une chaise en face du tuteur.

Le tuteur en question afficha un air à moitié surpris, ses yeux noirs s'étant légèrement élargis.

« Alchimie, tu dis ? » l'air narquois faisant son grand retour. Roy se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur la table où se trouvait sa tasse de café, enlaçant ses doigts et posa son menton dessus. Il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête de côté, apparemment intéressé par les paroles du blond.

C'était au tour d'Ed de prend le même sourire que son tuteur.

« Oui, Alchimie. Vous savez, ce qu'on appelle la science magique. Celle que tout le monde affirme qu'elle n'existe pas. Celle dont l'origine est un mystère tout comme son pouvoir. Celle dont les croyances sont seulement pour les _cinglés_.

- Penses-tu qu'elle existe ? » défia Roy, son intérêt pour le plus jeune augmentant.

Silence, puis :

« Je sais qu'elle existe. »

oOo

C'est finit ! lol, alors j'aimerais savoir si je dois poster la suite ou pas ? Pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chap, une petite review est la bienvenue

Pour l'instant, les chapitres sont assez courts, mais par la suite, ils deviendront beaucoup plus long XD.


	3. Chapter 2

Notes : Merci pour les reviews, j'ai beaucoup apprécié

TastyFantasy : En fait, le couple principal sera Roy/Ed. Sauf que voilà, il y aura un grand nombres de personnages principaux de second plan et des personnages secondaires qui apparaîtront quelque fois. Donc, il y aura d'autres couples hétéro ou homo qui seront présents. Et comme, il y a beaucoup de personnages, il y a beaucoup de couples Voilà ^^

Donc, toute de suite, le chap2 !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

Rating : T

Pairing : Roy/Ed principalement.

**Chapitre2 : Première approche.**

« Hum… Comme ça tu penses que l'Alchimie existe vraiment ? Et dans ce monde en plus ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs affichant encore et toujours son sourire d'une malice railleuse.

- Je ne pense pas, » répondit Ed.

Après un court silence, il reprit :

« J'en suis certain. Peut-être pas sur Terre… Mais je suis certain qu'elle existe quelque part, ailleurs. » Fit-il en affichant le même air que son _tuteur_.

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux hommes, toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste pour perturber le silence qui régnait. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, chacun fixant l'autre dans les yeux.

Roy regarda un peu mieux en détail celui qui deviendrait son élève, malgré tout.

Des cheveux blonds attachés en tresse allaient de pair avec une paire d'yeux de couleur or. C'était vrai, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, qu'il était assez petit, mais à part pour faire enrager Ed, il s'en moquait un peu. Avec son comportement d'avant, on aurait pu dire qu'il était un vrai délinquant et pourtant en ce moment, son air était plus que sérieux.

Il se mit à fixer ces fameux yeux d'or…

Ed, quant à lui, observait également son tuteur dans le noir profond de ses yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il était un bâtard avec son sourire et ses répliques, Ed ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la première pensée qui lui était venue en l'apercevant : « _attirant »_

Il prit le temps de voir comment était vêtu l'homme qui le fixait : Un pantalon noir s'assortissait parfaitement avec une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait une veste, blanche quant à elle.

Roy Mustang, âgé de 29 ans, était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux sombres.

Bien que comme l'avait remarqué Ed, il était des plus arrogants, ironique, sarcastique et un brin manipulateur, l'homme possédait un sérieux à toute épreuve. Son sang-froid lui permettait de réagir dans la pire des situations qui pouvaient exister.

Cependant comme pour l'adolescent, le cynisme de Roy cachait une partie douce, tendre et une grande bonté. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à ses proches et amis et s'inquiétait souvent pour eux.

Il possédait aussi une grande intelligent qui l'avait permis d'arriver loin dans sa vie professionnelle.

Edward commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant le regard persistant de l'homme plus âgé, mais ne dit rien.

Tous deux semblaient réfléchir aux dernières paroles du jeune blond concernant l'Alchimie.

Edward savait que personne n'était au courant de son penchant pour cette science, à part bien sûr son frère, Winry et Pinako. Ces autres connaissances pensaient qu'il s'agissait juste d'un passe-temps, d'un loisir pour le fantastique, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. C'était une véritable passion en laquelle il croyait dur comme fer. Il savait aussi que tout le monde prenait ceux qui en croyaient l'existence pour des imbéciles. Et alors ? Peut être le laisserait-il tombé, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un bon pour l'asile en tant qu'élève.

Roy brisa le premier le silence qui s'était installé en fermant les yeux et soupirant.

« Mah, très bien, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu crois à l'Alchimie ou à un autre univers, parallèle au notre d'où elle serait originaire. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, en fait. Si tu pensais utiliser ceci pour te débarrasser de moi, tu te trompes comme un _petit_ enfant qui croirait encore au conte de fée, » dit-il en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots avec ce satané sourire inscrit sur son visage.

Il n'y avait rien à dire : Ed détestait déjà cet air que Roy prenait un malin plaisir à faire apparaître.

L'homme à l'apparence proche d'un asiatique se leva et s'approcha du garçon puis lui murmura dans l'oreille, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer à sa phrase précédente :

« Je ne te lâcherai pas d'un pouce, s'écartant à nouveau un peu plus il reprit. Comme l'a dit Mme Rockbell, on se verra plusieurs fois par semaine. Donc, hum... Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux que je connaisse ton emploi du temps avant ? »

Ed se leva à son tour grognant pour lui-même des choses incompréhensibles. Les seules phrases que l'on put déchiffrer étaient : « Rien à faire, il m'énerve ce sale bâtard » ou « il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça avec son air stupide. »

Puis après avoir fouillé sa _saleté_ de sac, il sortit d'une pochette ce _foutu_ emploi du temps, le tendant à celui qui l'avait réclamé.

« Tenez le voilà vot'truc, j'espère que vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il y a dessus, dit-il sarcastiquement. Maintenant, si cela ne dérange _Monsieur_ le tuteur, j'vais m'changer, » rajouta t-il rapidement en quittant la pièce.

Roy laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé quand il entendit le garçon murmurant dans les escaliers un « Etouffe toi avec ta connerie de papier. »

Cela promettait d'être intéressant de travailler avec lui, lors de leurs futurs cours particuliers.

« Très intéressant même » précisa Roy Mustang pour lui-même.

Il continua à afficher ce sourire « _made for Ed_ » alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur l'emploi du temps de son élève…

oOo

A l'étage, Ed se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de bain. Après avoir posé, ou plutôt jeté dans un coin de sa chambre, son sac il était passé directement dans la salle de bain tout en continuant de ruminer contre Roy.

Et ses devoirs ? Quel affreux _petit_ cancre pour ne pas les faire !

Mais, il n'en avait pas, donc…. Le lycée avait recommencé il y a une semaine, par conséquent aucun professeur n'a donné de travail à faire. Sinon il l'aurait fait. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé en terminal _S_ pour rien non plus.

Mais juste une semaine après la rentrée, recevoir un tuteur ? Ce n'était pas très bon comme signe…

« Franchement qui lui a donné cette idée à cette vieille taupe ? C'est pas la première année que ça se passe comme ça ! Merde ! Pourquoi me refiler un type pareil ! Y avait plus rien d'autre en stock ou quoi ! Elle le paie combien en plus ! Va encore lui donner tout le fric pour rien ! Chuis plus un gosse qu'il faut surveiller toutes les minutes, et puis ils ont qu'à pas non plus vouloir nous faire apprendre des trucs que même en maternelle on comprendrait ! »

En même temps qu'il faisant son monologue sur le pourquoi du comment, Edward lâcha ses cheveux. En effet, ils étaient assez longs et lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Le jeune garçon retira ensuite son uniforme pour mettre quelque chose de plus habituel. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, en boxer, pour trouver donc de quoi s'habiller.

Bien entendu, il continua de pestiférer contre Roy Mustang.

« Ah, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui m'énervait autant ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je crois que je lui aurais arraché son sourire de merde ! Et faudra que je me le trimballe trois fois par semaine en plus ! Ah non, non, non, il n'en n'est pas question ! Jamais, je ferai _quelque chose_ avec ce type et son sourire…. Et ses yeux…. On pourrait s'y perdre…. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que j'ai quand même envie de mieux le connaître… »

Il resta un moment interdit, en train de penser, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Autant dire Roy était beaucoup, même _beaucoup_, attirant et puis…

Edward secoua violemment la tête.

« Mais reprend-toi Ed ! Ca va pas de penser ça, tu deviens malade ! Den a dû y aller trop fort aujourd'hui, » se dit-il pour lui-même en repensant au _plaquage_ qu'il a été victime en rentrant.

Alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler un pull, il entendit le bruit d'eau dans la douche.

« Tiens Al est rentré. C'est vrai qu'il a eu sport cet aprèm…. MERDE ! J'ai laissé ce putain d'élastique dans cette connerie de salle d'eau ! s'écria t-il, à haute voix, pfff, manquait plus que ça, bon tant pis, il va pas m'énerver l'autre maintenant hein… »

Ed sortit ensuite de sa chambre, pour retourner dans ce salon avec cet homme démoniaque, mais tellement…. « AH TAI-TOI !! Ne pense plus rien du tout !! » fit ses dernières pensées justement…

oOo

Dans la salle de bain, se trouvait effectivement un jeune garçon blond.

« Je me demande s'il va supporter Niisan… » pensa t-il après avoir salué brièvement Roy en rentrant des cours. Il venait d'entendre Ed hurler dans sa chambre.

Alphonse Elric était le plus jeune des deux frères et pourtant mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que celui-ci. Cela faisait parfois enrager Ed, mais il n'en voulait pas à son frère, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il faisait plutôt ravaler les paroles des autres personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Al était donc âgé de 17 ans et commençait cette année sa 1ère S, également. Comme déjà dit, ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais au lieu d'être blond/or, ils étaient plus foncés, presque châtain. Al n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs qu'Ed, ils lui arrivaient dans le cou. Ses yeux étaient également plus foncés que ceux de son grand-frère.

Beaucoup plus doux et calme que son aîné, il ne s'énervait que rarement. Extrêmement poli et serviable, il lui arrivait souvent de devoir passer après la tornade qu'était son frère pour s'excuser de son comportement. Alphonse était aussi protecteur et essayait de faire de son mieux pour soutenir son frère aîné… Car le plus jeune savait très bien qu'Ed voulait se cacher derrière une mauvaise apparence en agissant comme il le faisait…

Et comme l'aîné l'avait dit aussi, Alphonse venait de rentrer de deux heures de sport. Il avait donc bien mérité une bonne douche….

oOo

A l'étage inférieur, dans la cuisine, les deux femmes de la maison discutaient devant une tassé de café. En effet, Pinako et sa petite-fille Winry, venait de terminer la réparation d'un Automail, le nouveau genre de prothèse artificielle bien plus pratique et compétente que les autres.

« Mamie, tu es sûre que tu as bien fait de donner un tuteur à Ed ? Déjà que les débuts entre eux n'ont pas été très chaleureux, imagine la suite. Tu savais comment il réagirait, non ?

- Hum… Oui, je le savais, mais depuis presque cinq ans, bien qu'il travaille et réussi ses études, il a un comportement vraiment affreux. Un tuteur est le seul moyen pour essayer d'y remédier, et puis M. Mustang m'a été conseillé par Grace. C'est un ami de son mari.

- Oui… J'espère que l'entente va s'améliorer sinon, j'ose pas imaginer… Déjà enfant, Ed était assez susceptible avec sa taille et impulsif. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas sensible, au contraire !, ou bien mature, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu plus sombre depuis….

- Mais Winry, Alphonse a vécu la même chose. Et pourtant, il ne s'est pas transformé avec un caractère _détestable_, bien qu'il soit plus sombre aussi, ce qui est normal…. Il est resté le même gentil, sociable et un peu naïf… C'est sûr qu'Edward ne changera jamais sur sa susceptibilité, mais il pourrait éviter de provoquer tout le monde….

- T'as raison, mamie… Mais je pense que s'il agit comme ça, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est senti « _obligé_ » de grandir plus vite pour Al et donc maintenant, il en a après tous les adultes…

- C'est justement pour cette raison qu'un tuteur peut lui être utile pour arrêter de jeter sa haine sur tous les adultes à cause des évènements passés… »

Winry acquiesça. Elle savait que l'enfance des deux frères avait été très compliquée. Mais Al avait réussi à rester le même malgré les évènements et les a en quelque sorte accepté… Au contraire, Ed, même s'il veut faire croire qu'il ne s'en souciait plus, a gardé au fond des choses que, parfois, il vaudrait mieux dire…

En voulant les garder enfermé en lui, il s'était « crée » cette personnalité si méprisante…

Winry Rockbell avait le même âge qu'Edward et donc connaissait les deux Elric depuis toute petite. Elle a été élevée par sa grand-mère depuis que ses parents ont été tués à l'étranger, alors qu'ils étaient médecins… C'était aussi Pinako qui a recueilli plus tard Edward et Alphonse…

Winry possédait des cheveux blonds comme les deux autres, mais un blond proche de celui du blé. Comme, elle venait d'aider sa grand-mère, un foulard rouge couvrait ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient bleu-clair. Elle portait un T-shirt noir court et sans manche avec un pantalon large de couleur mauve.

Il ne fallait pas oublier de préciser que contrairement aux deux garçons, fana de science, Winry s'intéressait plus à la mécanique qu'à autre chose, gardant toujours une clé anglaise au cas où si Ed l'énervait trop… Winry était en classe de bac pro et aujourd'hui, elle terminait plus tôt, donc elle s'était mise à la mécanique familiale.

Très énergique et souriante, la jeune fille donnait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle possédait un fort caractère et était susceptible bien que l'étant moins que l'aîné des deux frères. Garçon manqué, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Il valait mieux éviter de la provoquer !

« Tiens, voilà notre _nain_ qui descend, » reprit Pinako dans un petit rire en l'entendant descendre les escaliers.

Winry hocha la tête retenant elle aussi un rire.

oOo

Roy s'était ré-assis sur une chaise, consultant l'emploi du temps d'Ed posé sur la table. Il savait depuis un moment quand est-ce que les deux hommes pourraient se voir, mais restait malgré tout plongé dans ses pensées…

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme Ed. Mais quelque chose lui disait, que le garçon cachait quelque chose, et cela le poussait à agir ainsi.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, son but justement était d'essayer de le comprendre et pas de lui donner des cours particuliers. A part en mécanique, qui n'était pas très important, et son comportement en cours, il n'y avait vraiment rien à redire ! Il était bon, très bon peut-on dire, dans les différentes matières.

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre d'avoir accepté alors qu'il n'y avait rien à enseigner, mais Maes lui avait parlé des jeunes garçons. Maes ne les connaissait pas vraiment personnellement, mais les voyait souvent avec Winry passer le matin avant de se rendre en cours… Et puis ils discutaient quelques fois.

Sinon, quelque chose d'autre l'avait attiré vers lui… Sa première impression en le voyant rentrer dans le salon, en dehors de « il est **petit** ! » fut : « Superbe ».

Bien entendu, il chassa rapidement cette pensée, après tout Ed ne sera que son élève… Et non, il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Enfin voyons ! Surtout pas les jeunes garçons !

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu résister dans le fait de provoquer un peu le blond, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il était susceptible. On l'avait prévenu….

A cet instant, Roy entendit parfaitement le sujet de ses pensées crier à l'étage. Là aussi, il ne put retenir un sourire. Narquois bien évidemment…

De plus, son intérêt pour l'Alchimie risquait de rendre la situation encore plus intéressante. Roy voulait vraiment connaître _tout_ d'Edward, et il arriverait à ses fins coûte que coûte…

Mais cela n'allait pas être simple, car il avait remarqué que Ed était très obstiné et sérieux : ses yeux le lui ont dit…

« Et pourtant…. Et pourtant je, » Roy ne termina jamais sa pensée. Le plus jeune des deux venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée du salon…

oOo

Ed se tenait debout dans l'entrée de la pièce. Roy eu presque le souffle coupé et il était certain d'avoir raté un battement de cœur. Si Edward était superbe avant, maintenant il était « Magnifique » fut le seul mot que Roy put penser.

Il le regarda fixement, le détaillant complètement. Edward avait revêtu un pull rouge à capuche avec des rayures larges et blanches aux épaules. Il portait un pantalon noir assez large. Ce qui retint surtout l'attention de l'homme plus âgé était le fait qu'Ed avait ses cheveux, blonds longs, lâchés au-dessus de ses épaules.

Après un moment qui paru une éternité pour les deux hommes, Ed prit la parole.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixez comme çà ? »

Roy reprit alors ses esprits et ressorti son sourire moqueur.

« Hum, est-il interdit de regarder son futur élève ? »

Ed se contenta de grogner et se dirigea vers le living du salon, chercher un autre élastique. Pendant son déplacement, il sentit le regard de _l'autre_ qui le suivait. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il lâcha un « l'autre est resté dans la salle de bain et mon frère y est, c'est un problème ? »

« Ton frère te ressembles beaucoup, fut la réponse de l'homme aux cheveux foncés.

- hm ? Ah, Al… c'est logique c'est mon frère quand même.

- Il est le plus _jeune_ ? Bien sûr, Roy savait qu'Ed comprenait son allusion, mais c'était son but après tout.

- Oui, il a un an de moins. Il est en 1ère, Ed se retenait de tuer sur-le-champ l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Hum… A t-il le _même_ caractère que toi ? Roy ne décela qu'un grognement avant d'entendre clairement.

- Non ! Il est plus calme, gentil, trop même. C'est ce que vous voulez entendre ? Et si je vous déplaît tant que ça, c'est pas moi qui vous retiendrai !

- Cela ne me déplaît pas du tout, en fait, » répondit-il dans un air qu'Ed ne connaissait pas encore. Il était un peu trop… mystérieux à son goût…

Le blond ne rajouta rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre et se rattacha les cheveux.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas inhabituel de voir des cheveux longs, pour un garçon?

- Vous avez quelque chose contre peut-être ?

- Hum, non…. Mais pourquoi les portes-tu aussi longs ? »

Mais il comprit tout de suite qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire devant l'air sombre qui avait envahi l'expression du plus jeune. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire ou faire, mais alors, une fusée noire et blanche entra dans la pièce se jetant sur Ed.

« AHH !!! DEN !!! s'emporta le blond, DESCEND DEN ! »

Roy laissa passer un rire léger entre ses lèvres. Voir Ed se débattre pour faire descendre le chien était quelque chose à ne pas manquer !

« Viens ici mon chien. »

Le chien en question se releva alors de sa proie et se dirigea vers celui aux cheveux foncés.

Ed murmura quelque chose pour lui à propos de ce stupide chien.

« Il doit bien t'aimer pour toujours se coucher sur toi, dit Roy avec un sourire presque _normal_ qui attira l'attention du garçon.

- Hn ? Comment… »

Mais Ed répondit à sa future question tout seul : il avait dû crier tellement fort en rentrant qu'évidemment, Roy l'a entendu dans le salon.

Ce qui se passa ensuite le surprit également. Roy lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la fixa pendant un bon moment puis la pris et se leva murmurant un « Merci ».

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant dans le silence.

« Bon, et bien, comme nous sommes censés faire notre premiers cours, nous pouvons au moins voir l'heures des prochains, non ? »

Le jeune acquiesça et fut aussi soulagé. Soulagé car Mustang n'était pas revenu sur la question juste avant que Den n'arrive dans le petit salon.

Il suivit alors l'homme jusqu'à la table où l'emploi du temps reposait.

« En fait, cela va être très simple. J'ai donc vu que les semaines 'une', tu terminais le Mardi et Jeudi à 18h00…. Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas Jeudi aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, mais bon la première semaine, on termine pas à 18h00 et on commence pas à 13h00, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du tuteur.

- D'accord… Bref, pour dire que les semaines 'deux', donc la prochaine, nous nous verrons le Mardi soir, Mercredi après-midi et le Jeudi soir… Et, continua t-il avant d'être interrompu par un Ed pas tout à fait d'accord, les semaines 'une', donc celle-ci, nous nous verrons de Vendredi Midi à Lundi matin, termina t-il avec un air narquois.

- QUOI !? Faut que je sacrifie mon week-end pour… _vous_ !?

- Une fois sur deux seulement, re-précisa Roy.

- Mais –…

- Non, Mme Rockbell l'a bien dit _"Trois fois par semaine",_ or si tu termines deux fois à dix-huit heures, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »

Un profond soupir d'agacement et de résignation sorti de la bouche d'Ed.

« M'enfin, ça sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça, pensa t-il revoyant le petit sourire d'avant. Et puis… Et puis…. Et Puis, j'ai pas le choix, » termina t-il avant que son esprit ne parte sur d'autres pensées.

« Nous commencerons demain à Midi, entendit-il simplement de la part de Roy

- QUOI !? DEMAIN ! Mais j'ai autre de prévu moi pour Samedi !

- Tu pourras toujours le faire, ça ne doit pas être si important que çà. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter un mot, l'horloge indiquant déjà 18h30, Roy se releva et attrapa sa longue veste noire.

« Bien, donc à demain, » fit-il finalement souriant toujours.

Il quitta ensuite le salon pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvait déjà Pinako.

Alphonse, descendit à ce moment les escaliers, salua encore une fois Roy comme Winry et se rendit dans le salon.

Al s'était habillé avec un pull bleu, à capuche et poche devant, portant des rayures rouges aux épaules. En guise de pantalon, il en avait un de couleur bleu foncé.

« Niisan, est-ce que ça va ?

- A ton avis ? J'vais devoir me le coltiner dès demain !

- Ce ne sera peut être pas aussi mal que tu ne le penses, non ?

- J'espère bien ! bah… toute façon, il m'énervera pas longtemps….

- Niisan ! ne lui rend pas la vie dure non plus !

- Je rends la vie dure à personne ! Je ne supporte pas des… adultes comme _lui_ !

- … Tu ne supportes pas presque tout les _adultes_…

- …..

- Niisan, ne rejète pas ce qui est arrivée à…

- Tais-toi Al ! c'était SA faute ! Tu n'y changeras rien ! s'écria Ed

- … Oui, je ne changerais plus rien, confirma son frère, mais malgré tout, même si tu persistes à croire que…

- je ne crois pas ! c'est LA Vérité !

- Niisan, calme-toi…. Mais… même dans ce cas…. , Mme Curtis et les autres ne sont pas responsable, ils ne savent pas que…

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas leurs faire _confiance_ ! Je l'avais cru, _LUI_ ! Et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est…. Ed serra ses dents. Rien, justement. Il n'a _rien_ fait ! »

A chaque fois qu'il pensait ou parlait de _lui_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emporter, même contre son frère. Alors que d'habitude, Al était le seul avec qui le blond n'avait pas ce côté désagréable. Mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout, _lui_, il ne pouvait donc pas se retenir.

« Niisan… essaya de conforter Al, essaie quand même d'être raisonnable pendant vos cours. »

Pour toutes réponses, il obtenu à « Hmpf » et son frère alla dans sa chambre.

« Niisan…. Tu n'acceptes toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?…. Moi aussi ça m'a fait mal, mais…. Mais, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter…. Et toi, tu te refuse même à en parler alors que cela te soulagerais sûrement… » pensa Alphonse

oOo

Edward était déjà couché dans son lit. Normal, il était près de 22h00. Il avait quand même cours demain.

Demain…. Il en avait longtemps débattu au dîner, mais bon Pinako ne revint pas sur les décisions des horaires ou le fait d'avoir un tuteur…

_« Essaie d'être raisonnable…. Ils ne sont pas responsables. »_

Ed repensait aux paroles de son frère. Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tous responsables. Seulement _un seul_, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr….

« Al… Tu n'en a pas l'air, mais tu es plus résistant que moi…. Comment as-tu fait pour accepter aussi facilement et n'en vouloir à personne ?…. Même si j'en donne l'impression, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser….. Même avec l'allusion de Mustang _« Pourquoi portes-tu les cheveux aussi longs »…_

Et pourtant… Il ne s'est pas attardé dessus, alors que je n'avais rien dit…. Peut être qu'après tout, il n'est pas toujours aussi arrogant et désagréable que ça… »

Et sur cette pensée, Edward s'endormit…

oOo

Voilà ! Fin du second chapitre. Alors ? Des commentaires ? lol

C'est le petit bouton de gauche, celui avec 'review'


	4. Chapter 3

Notes : Coucou ! Encore une fois merci pour vos messages !

TastyFantasy : Lol, en réalité, j'ai déjà écrit un certain nombre de chapitre pour cette fic. Je ne poste juste pas tout d'un coup parce que ça ferait beaucoup et puis, j'essaie de ne pas rattraper l'écriture des prochains chapitres, chose pas simple avec les devoirs, les cours et les contrôles…

Donc, ça na pas beaucoup avancé depuis que j'ai commencé à poster la fic, lol "

Staphyla : merci beaucoup pour ton message Au début, il m'a fallut un moment pour réussir à trouver comment accepter les reviews anonymes, c'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas. Le mal est réparé maintenant, non ?

Alors, voici le chapitre en question !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

Rating : T

Pairing : Roy/Ed principalement

**Chapitre3 : Premier tête-à-tête.**

La cloche venait de sonner midi dans Central Stek. Les lycéens sortaient de leur salle de classe pour rentrer chez eux passer le repas de midi, bien que quelques-uns mangeaient à la cantine de l'établissement.

Alphonse et Winry prenaient déjà le chemin vers leur domicile, saluant Edward qui remontait du gymnase.

Eh oui, ils lui avaient bien rappelé, même ce matin avant de partir, qu'il passait l'après-midi avec Roy.

Ce qui ne lui fit pas énormément plaisir…

oOo

Ed était remonté du gymnase pour se rendre devant le lycée. Il venait d'avoir sport avec . Du volley pour être plus précis. Ed ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça, mais soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et à ce qui c'était passé ce matin en cours de langue avec Mme Yao.

_¤FlashBack¤_

Comme il l'avait pris l'habitude depuis près d'une semaine, Edward était perdu dans ses pensées pendant les heures de cours. La venue d'un tuteur hier soir n'avait pas amélioré les choses.

Enfin si, indirectement parlant. Car c'était bien sur _lui_, Roy, que ses pensées étaient fixées. Il repensa à son sourire qui affichait un air supérieur, un air qu'il détestait tellement. Lui revint en mémoire, le sourire tout à fait _sincère_ que le plus âgé avait eu quand Den l'avait plaqué au sol.

Et, comme hier soir, avant de s'endormir, la discussion avec Alphonse refit également surface.

Avant de continuer sa remémoration de la veille, son professeur de japonais le rappela à l'ordre.

Son professeur de japonais, justement était une jeune femme d'environ 26ans. Elle était donc très jeune dans le métier.

Ses cheveux de couleur noir, courant chez les Asiatiques, remontés en chignon avec des mèches dépassant par le devant, contrastaient avec sa peau pâle, mais moins que celle de Roy cependant. Elle possédait un frère aîné. Très stricte et sérieuse dans ses cours, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un côté plus détendu et amusant. Ni d'être anxieuse pour ses proches et entièrement impliquée dans la réussite de ses élèves.

« Rah, urusai na, baka » (ah, tais-toi, imbécile). Ed n'avait pas pu se retenir, bien entendu. Personne ne comprit à part Mme Yao qui s'approcha de lui.

« Elric-san, yamete, kikite kudasai ne. (M. Elric, arrêtez et écoutez, s'il vous plait)

- Iè. Sensei, watashi wa anata no _kuso_ jugyô kikanai» (Non. Professeur, je n'écoute pas des cours de _merde_) répondit-il d'un air désinvolte.

Les autres élèves comprirent que le jeune homme blond avait, comme d'habitude, répondu ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand Mme Yao l'envoya chez le directeur, M. Dominique Groen.

_¤Fin FlashBack¤_

A ce souvenir, il ne retint pas un petit rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'avenue à côté du lycée.

Bien sûr, Tantine Pinako et Mustang seront mis au courant, et alors ?

Il leur avait bien dit que cela ne changerait rien. Et puis, bon, même s'il avait _promis_ à son frère de bien se rendre chez Mustang, comment faire puisqu'il n'avait même pas reçu son adresse !

Ce détail, il ne l'avait précisé à personne, cela va de soi. Il souriait devant son petit tour de passe-passe. Mais il s'arrêta tout d'un coup et son sourire disparu.

Juste en bas de la rue où se situait l'établissement, se trouvait une décapotable noire avec un homme aux cheveux noirs debout contre celle-ci qui souriait de son air si spécial en l'apercevant.

« Génial, fallait qu'il vienne me chercher ici, » maugréa Ed.

Lorsqu'il atteint la hauteur de l'homme, il ne retint pas un sarcasme.

« Je vois qu'on me fait confiance pour que vous vous déplacez…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais en ne sachant pas où aller, je doute que tu serais venus, n'est ce pas ?

- Grgn…. » Fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon.

Roy le pria de monter dans la voiture alors qu'il se remettait au volant.

Ed soupira lorsqu'il s'assit dans le siège à côté du conducteur, puis la voiture démarra, et aucun des deux n'avaient repris la parole. Cela dura un certain temps.

Ed se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre et Roy de se concentrer sur la route, même s'il jetait parfois de bref coup d'œil vers son passager.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Il faut tout de même savoir que la demeure de Roy se trouvait entre le chemin du lycée et la maison d'Ed…. Comme par hasard !

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas faire trop de bêtise ce matin, » lança Roy alors qu'ils étaient stoppé au feu rouge.

Edward tourna la tête vers lui, le fixa pendant un moment avec une expression d'énervement sur le visage. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme à un enfant de maternelle. Faisait-il exprès pour l'énerver ou quoi ? En le voyant le regarder du coin de l'œil, Ed se dit que cela devait sûrement être ça.

« Non pas du tout, je n'ai rien fait de particulier, à part me faire envoyer chez le dirlo en cours de Japonais, mais je ne sais pas si cela compte vraiment, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ed, puis-je savoir ce que tu as à nouveau fait cette fois-ci. On peut dire que tu commences fort : deux jours que je te connais et que tu es sous ma responsabilité, et deux convocations.

- Le cours était nul. C'était des trucs qu'on a déjà vu mille fois. Comment se présenter, la prononciation et tout ce qui va avec ! Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne suivais pas des cours comme ça. Elle devrait être contente, je le lui ai même dit en japonais, termina le blond.

- Edward, la rentrée était il y a une semaine, c'est tout à fait normal de faire des révisions. Tout le monde ne comprend pas comme toi. Et puis, Mme Yao est très bien. Elle fait ses cours de façon à intéresser tout le monde et à rendre les choses plus amusantes. Le japonais n'est pas si simple que cela.

- Héhé… J'ai l'impression que les profs que je peux pas vraiment voir, vous les connaissez tous. On peut pas dire que ça soit encourageant pour la suite.

- Vraiment ? Hum… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire, et puis mes connaissances ne se limitent pas à deux professeurs, » répondit-il en garant la voiture.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Roy Mustang.

oOo

L'habitation n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour habiter en famille convenablement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ed ne savait rien de la vie de son "soi-disant" tuteur, alors que lui connaissait déjà presque tout du lieu où il vivait…

Bref… Le blanc dominait les murs du domicile, un garage se trouvait à côté pour y garer une, voire deux voitures.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le hall d'entrée où se trouvaient une armoire, un porte-manteau sans oublier une paillasse.

Alors qu'Ed regardait l'endroit où il passerait son après-midi, Roy avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine, située juste en face du hall.

En effet, on pouvait disposé les pièces comme ceci : le hall principal, puis tout droit la cuisine, en allant vers la gauche le salon et une salle à manger, devant l'entrée du salon se trouvaient des escaliers pour accéder à l'étage et à côté de ceux-ci un couloir pour se diriger dans le fond de la demeure où se trouvaient le bureau de Roy, une bibliothèque et les escaliers pour la cave.

« As-tu une préférence pour le repas ou non ? » cria Mustang depuis la cuisine.

Cette question réveilla Ed qui se trouvait encore dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, puis s'assit dans le sofa tout en retirant sa cravate.

Le repas, il ne s'en souciait guère tant qu'il était comestible…

oOo

Dans la cuisine, Roy attendait la réponse de son invité et sourit lorsqu'il entendit un vague « m'en fous. »

Il n'allait pas faire bien compliqué alors : pâtes et steak au poivre.

Il prépara rapidement le tout, allumant le gaz et disposant les poêles et casseroles.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le tout soit cuit…

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il remarqua tout de suite Ed à moitié allongé, les pieds sur la table basse, qui jouait avec sa cravate défaite.

« Tu n'as pas été bien long pour te mettre à l'aise, affirma Roy

- Hum… J'peux savoir ce que j'vais faire moi cet après-midi maintenant ?

- Ce que pour quoi je suis là. Refaire des cours et apprendre à te connaître.

- Et à quoi ça va vous servir de me connaître ou pas ? répliqua t-il, vous en ressortirez pas gagnant, » murmura t-il ensuite, espérant que l'autre n'est rien entendu.

Malheureusement pour lui, Roy entendit très bien les paroles d'Ed, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la cuisine l'appelait à nouveau. Il se contenta d'un « viens, le repas est prêt ».

Alors qu'il sortit de la pièce, Ed poussa un soupir et se leva pour suivre Mustang. Il laissa sa cravate, bien froissée à force de la triturer, sur le sofa.

oOo

Le repas s'était déroulé silencieusement. Aucun n'ayant un sujet de conversation ou tout simplement l'envie de parler.

Mais, il fallait reconnaître que le repas n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

« c'était même assez bon » pensa Ed.

Il observait alors le propriétaire des lieux mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.(ndlr : duh, sans blague ? xp)

« C'est mieux que ce que je croyais après tout. Bon à part quand il m'énerve un peu, mais faut dire que c'est soit lui, soit moi qui provoque, donc…

Super, je me retrouve déjà à jouer avec lui… Mais, faut que je sois honnête tout de même… J'ai beau me dire que c'est aussi un _gars_, je peux pas m'enlever cette impression d'hier, chaque fois je ressens quelque chose, mais… quoi ?…

Et après tout, j'ai aussi envie de le connaître plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a rien qui m'y oblige, mais c'est comme si… Si quelque chose me pousse à savoir… Rah, ça m'énerve quand je n'comprend pas !

Et puis, sois réaliste Ed, se dit-il dans son fort intérieur. Lui, il veut te connaître parce que t'es son élève et puis voilà. Et toi, tu veux le connaître aussi, mais… tu sais pas pourquoi… Super… Bon, te prend pas la tête ça sert à rien. Allez, mon gars, ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, à la seule différence que lui est censé être ton tuteur. Voilà, réglé… Enfin, je crois… alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas bien en pensant ça… »

Ed s'était complètement absorbé dans son monologue pour essayer de savoir pourquoi il se sentait bizarre en présence de cet homme. Il ne s'est donc pas rendu compte que Roy avait terminé de disposé et même mis en marche le lave-vaisselle, depuis un court moment.

« Hé, ne t'endors pas sur la chaise, on a des choses à faire cet après-midi, » lança Roy, bien qu'il aurait pu rester plus longtemps à l'observer…

Edward sorti alors de ses pensées et répliqua :

« Que je m'endors maintenant ou tout à l'heure avec vos leçons de merde, ça change quoi ?

- Ca change que ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire des leçons, mais toi qui feras des exercices, répondit-il en formant du coin des lèvres LE sourire narquois.

- Parce que c'est moi qui dois bosser en plus !

- Il est évident que ce n'est pas moi qui vais travailler, c'est toi l'élève, non ? Et ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne changera rien. Va à côté, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Edward poussa un dernier grognement alors que l'homme aux yeux noirs se dirigea dans le couloir vers le fond de la maison. Le garçon aux yeux d'ors fit comme demandé et alla dans le salon une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit alors à une chaise devant la table de la salle à manger.

Quand Roy réapparu, il tenait plusieurs feuilles où se trouvaient donc les fameux exercices.

« Bon, c'est simple, il y a une feuille avec cinq à six exercices dessus. Chaque matière a une feuille, donc voilà. Je te laisse tout on temps pour les terminer. Tous. » expliqua Roy avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Ed cru qu'il allait l'étrangler. Non pas que la soixantaine d'exercice le gênait, mais à cause de cette satanée expression que possédait Roy Mustang. Il détestait ce type ! Le détestait vraiment !

« Je le hais ce sale bâtard, je le hais !! »

Et poussant un énième grognement, il commença par la première page qui se trouvait devant lui.

oOo

Assis face à son bureau, Roy se tenait devant un écran d'ordinateur portable allumé. Mais au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser, il ne travaillait pas dessus. En plus, qu'il soit allumé ou éteint, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte, tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je devrais peut être le provoquer un peu moins, sinon il risque vraiment de me détester… Mais je ne peux pas m'en n'empêcher, j'adore l'expression de colère et d'exaspération sur son visage. Quoique, quand il est absorbé dans ses pensées comme tout à l'heure ou avec son sourire comme à la sortie du lycée, cela me convient très bien aussi….

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens à l'aise en sa présence…. Pas comme avec un ami ou même une conquête… Non, c'est plus subtil, plus profond peut être…. Je veux vraiment le connaître, le comprendre, l'entendre, le….

Ca y est, tu deviens fous mon pauvre Roy !…. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir, depuis la dernière fois que t'as vu Hughes, tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête… Faudra surtout pas que je lui en parle, sinon il ne va pas arrêter de m'en parler sur tous les sujets…. C'est pas comme si j'étais amou…. »

Il ne pensa pas la suite. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas _le_ reconnaître… Reconnaître qu'il avait de telles pensées envers un jeune homme et qu'il avait failli se confesser intérieurement…. Non, ce n'était pas ça… enfin presque…

Non, en réalité, il venait d'entendre un bruit à côté.

Roy se leva, sortit de son bureau et trouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, le jeune garçon.

« Ed…. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca se voit pas, je joue à l'explorateur, ironisa le concerné. Non, en fait, j'viens de finir vos feuilles, alors j'ai décidé de voir où vous viviez.

- Tu as déjà fini ? Tout ? »

Un hochement confirma sa question.

« Hum, hum, on peut dire que tu as été rapide pour terminer en une demi-heure. Et, je peux savoir pourquoi, tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je vis, demanda t-il malicieusement.

- Hum… En fait, je… Pourquoi ? J'ai droit de savoir comment elle est votre maison, non ? On sait jamais, peut être vous êtes un tueur en série qui entrepose des corps chez lui, répondit-il en sortant le premier truc qui lui vint à l'esprit, en ayant les joues légèrement rosées.

- Dommage pour toi, je n'ai rien d'un fou recherché par la police. Et en plus, je ne mettrais jamais rien dans une bibliothèque où l'on remarquerait tout. Bref, suis-moi. »

Il se dirigea alors vers son salon, suivit du plus jeune. Il regarda alors rapidement les résultats des différentes matières d'Edward. Après avoir tout passé en revu, il sourit.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? fut la question d'Ed qui avait son regard fixé sur le visage de Roy.

- Hum…. En fait…. Plus rien…. Rien d'autre n'était prévu à vrai dire….

- Quoi ? parce que vous pensiez que je n'arriverai pas ces… ces… enfin, _ça_ ?

- Non, mais ce n'était pas prévu que se soit du jour au lendemain, et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas envie de me casser la tête avec des problèmes compliqués.

- …. Alors… On fait quoi ? Et puis, je ne vous ai pas obligé de faire un cours, aujourd'hui !

- Je sais bien, mais bon au moins tu as fait des révisions, dit-il en souriant avec son sourire qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

- Pfff… des révisons, si on veut. En ce moment, il suffit que je m'em… je _m'ennuie_ au lycée pour réussir un contrôle, j'ai besoin de rien d'autre…

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller au lycée ? Pourquoi l'as tu choisi, si cela te dérange ?

- C'est… »

Ed aurait voulu répondre, mais aucun n'autre son ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il baissait la tête, le regard brisé. Roy connaissait cette expression, normal il l'avait vu à peine hier. Mais aujourd'hui, Den n'était pas là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour enlever, sans doute, les souvenirs douloureux du plus jeune. Il s'approcha alors très près de lui, comme s'il mesurait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que…

- Tu es vraiment petit. Un vrai mini-pouce.

- QUI EST CE QUE VOUS APPELEZ DE SI PETIT QUE MEME UN NAIN LUI MARCHERAIT DESSUS !?!?

- Je n'ai pas dit tout ça, » dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Ed se calma, mais était tout de même à nouveau vexé. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau l'homme au visage presque asiatique, il vit comme une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux.

« Est ce qu'il l'aurait fait… exprès ? A cause d'avant ?.. ». Il n'eut pas de réponse directe. En effet, Roy se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café en attendant…

oOo

Cela faisait presque une heure que les deux hommes discutaient au salon devant une tasse de café. Edward apprit entre autre que son tuteur n'était pas marié, ni divorcé et donc n'avait pas d'enfant. Inconsciemment, apprendre ceci le soulagea, mais en même temps il trouvait cela dommage pour un domicile de cette taille….

Il apprit aussi qu'il avait connu Maes Hughes lors de son service militaire. Depuis, ils sont restés de bons amis, même quand Maes lui répétait sans cesse de se trouver une femme. Conseil qu'il n'écoutait point puisque la plupart du temps, elles ne faisaient que passer deux voire un peu plus de jours dans sa vie…. Pour le peu de femmes qu'il avait accepté de faire entrer dans sa vie… Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'avait pas eu tellement de relation, même d'une nuit, que cela !

Ed sut également que Roy avait été professeur, et c'était pour cela qu'il connaissait plusieurs d'entre eux. Il avait arrêté sa carrière car il préférait prendre un autre chemin que celui de « tu apprends/j'enseigne » qui n'apportait rien dans les relations sociales…

Du côté de Roy, il apprit d'Ed qu'il vivait avec son frère chez la famille Rockbell depuis maintenant sept ans et que son frère et lui adoraient tout ce qui concernait le domaine chimique, physique contrairement à Winry qui préférait plutôt la mécanique.

Le blond lui dit aussi que Winry avait perdu ses parents lors d'une guerre car ils étaient médecins. Elle était alors âgée de 10 ans….

Roy n'insista pas sur les parents d'Ed et d'Al, il était certain que l'expression sombre et affligé du garçon venait de cela. Il ne lui demanderait rien, s'il ne voulait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas blesser son protégé…

Autre chose qu'il trouva amusante, Ed DETESTAIT le lait ! Presque autant, si ce n'est plus, que le fait de lui dire qu'il était petit…

« Je voudrais quand même savoir comment elle vous a trouvé, _vous_ ? demanda Ed

- Très simple. Mme Rockbell parla de son idée avec Mme Hughes. A partir de là, Maes m'en a également fait part et m'a demandé de la contacter, chose que j'ai accepté, répondit-il simplement.

- Et elle vous donne combien, pour travailler avec quelqu'un comme _moi_ ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Vous êtes maso, alors ? fit-il sarcastiquement

- Non, mais…. J'aime les défis, » répondit mystérieusement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx.

A cet instant le téléphone sonna ce qui enleva l'attention que Roy avait sur Ed. Heureusement pour celui-ci qui espérait que le plus âgé n'avait rien vu de son léger rougissement face à sa remarque.

Roy se dirigea, pris le combiné sans fil et le décrocha. « Allô ? Ah Maes c'est toi…. »

Il fit un signe à Ed qui signifiait qu'il allait dans son bureau.

Ed lui termina alors sa tasse de café. Il débarrassa ensuite la sienne et celle de Roy. Pourquoi cette serviabilité soudaine ? Premièrement, Ed a toujours été serviable et poli, il suffisait de ne pas l'énerver ou de ne pas le provoquer ou de faire ressortir son côté désagréable qu'il avait mis en place. Deuxièmement… Eh bien…. Il n'y en avait pas de deuxièmement…

Ne sachant pas le temps que prendrait cette conversation téléphonique, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y entrer plus tôt.

En passant devant le bureau, il saisit juste :

« Hughes, tu me l'a raconté au moins _mille_ fois… Non, je n'exagère pas ! Oui. Oui ! je sais que ta fille commence à faire du tricycle ! Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'envois tes photos, je les connais déjà par cœur! Oui…. Oui…. Je sais…. » suivit d'un gros soupir.

Edward sourit en imaginant la mine d'exaspération de Roy. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et se choisit plusieurs romans. Après tout, il allait devoir s'occuper un moment…

oOo

Plongé dans la lecture de son livre, Edward entendit soudainement un bruit. Il releva la tête et vit dans l'entrée du salon, un Roy complètement épuisé.

« Il me tuera un jour avec sa fille…. murmura t-il

- Vous avez _enfin_ finit de téléphoner ? Ca fait quand même presque trois heures, remarqua Ed en regardant l'horloge.

- Oui, **Enfin** ! C'est tout Hughes, de parler des heures et des heures de sa fille…. M'enfin c'est pas moi qui paie, donc bon…

- Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant alors ?

- Hum ? Non, on ne t'a pas prévenu ? Pourtant je l'ai précisé hier soir, avant de partir, à Mme Rockbell. Quand je disais de vendredi midi à lundi matin je le pensais. C'est à dire que tu dors ici, expliqua Roy tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparu devant l'air choqué d'Ed.

- Quoi !? Mais j'ai rien moi ici et puis faudra que vous supporte 24h sur 24!

- Ne prend pas cet air outré, cela ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, non ?

- ……

- Par contre, le fait que tu n'es pas d'affaire est dérangeant… Il ne reste plus qu'une solution…

- Je rentre chez moi ? demanda t-il avec espoir.

- Non, mais on va chercher tes affaires, » répondit Roy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

oOo

Alphonse entendit son frère rentrer et fut étonné. Il n'était pas censé rester chez M. Mustang ?

« Niisan ? que fais-tu ici ?

- Ca se voit, non ? je viens chercher des affaires puisque personne ne m'a prévenu ce matin !

- Oh, excuse moi Edward. J'ai reçu un coup de fil pour une nouvelle commande d'Automail, de ce fait, je n'y ai plus pensé, dit Pinako qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Hum… »

Ed monta dans sa chambre et fit un rapide sac : pyjama, vêtement de rechange pour le week-end, accessoires de toilette et il ne faut pas oublier les cours de Lundi matin !…

Bref, quand il eu finit, il redescendit les escaliers et avant de ressortir il reçu plusieurs messages.

« Si demain tu vas quand même en ville, tu peux acheter _l'Animspirit_ qui viens de sortir ? Et n'oublie pas _l'Expert scientifique_ ! Ah et aussi le _Meilleur de la J-Rock_ ! » fut celui de son frère.

« Ed !! Prend moi aussi le _Mécanique Express_ ! Y a un article sur les Automails ! » fut celui de Winry depuis la pièce de réparation mécanique.

Edward acquiesça et se rendit à la voiture où Mustang l'attendait pour regagner son domicile…

oOo

Voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est finit ! Alors, à une prochaine fois pour la suite


	5. Chapter 4

Notes : Kikou ! Voici, enfin, le chapitre 4, lol

**Lillii **: Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Alors non, Ed n'a pas d'automail dans cette fic… Par contre, je ne sais pas si je dois lui en mettre plus tard ou pas…(Quand j'entend plus tard, se sera beaucoup plus tard alors XD) Donc faut que je voie comment faire…

Si vous préférez qu'il en ai, ben je le lui en mettrais… Plus tard, lol.

**sakura hime** : Merci beaucoup, par contre non, ils ne vont pas s'embrasser dans celui-ci… Désolé, mais ça viendra plus tard, lol. Le lemon est prévu, mais pas pour tout de suite non plus, faudra même attendre un certain moment'

Mais bon, y aura des petits (tout petit parfois) trucs avant, lol

**Magicluz** : Ne t'en fais pas, les vingt chapitres seront dépassés XD m'enfin faut que j'écrive d'abord !…

Et merci à tous les autres pour vos messages, ça me touche beaucoup !

Bon, pour pas vous faire patienter davantage voici le chapitre !

**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed principalement.

**Chapitre4 : Sortie du samedi.**

Edward soupira. Ils étaient rentrés chez Mustang depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient même déjà pu prendre le repas du soir.

Après celui-ci, Roy s'était dirigé dans son bureau pour travailler sur son ordinateur portable alors qu'Ed était allé dans le salon pour voir un peu ce que proposaient les chaînes de télévisions pour cette soirée.

Enfin soirée. On pourrait plutôt parler de nuit vu qu'il était 22h30.

Ed bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le film qu'il visionnait venait de se finir. Et la seule chose que pensa Ed fut « c'était vraiment archi-nul…. »

Bref, il éteignit le poste et sortit de la pièce. Comme il avait déjà fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, il savait que la salle de bain ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il prit la direction des escaliers et se rendit à l'étage. Arrivé, il se trouva devant un couloir qui possédait deux portes à gauche, une en face et un bout de couloir qui continuait à droite. Un autre soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Où se trouvait cette foutue salle de bain !

Il décida d'essayer toutes les portes en commençant par la première à gauche.

Fermée.

Cela démarrait très fort…

Il continua son chemin sans chercher à comprendre la raison de cette porte fermée à clé…

Cependant, en arrivant à la seconde porte et en voyant le couloir continuer, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de penser que la maison était bien grande pour quelqu'un qui y habitait seul. Il se sentit attristé par cette idée, mais chassa rapidement cela de sa tête en ouvrant la porte.

Cette fois-ci, il tomba sur une chambre à coucher. Un lit deux places se situait au milieu, avec plusieurs armoires près des murs, et un chevet de chaque côté du lit.

Le blond pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement de la chambre de Mustang.

En parlant de lui, il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir l'homme sourire malicieusement.

« Ma chambre t'intéresse t'elle à ce point ?

- Non ! En fait, je… je cherchais la salle de bain…, avoua le jeune garçon comme s'il venait de commettre une faute grave.

- Il suffisait de demander. Ce que tu cherches se trouve juste dans le couloir en face, première porte à droite. Ici, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de la pièce recherchée. Et pour plus de précision, tu dormiras ici, rajouta t-il en lui montrant une pièce à côté de sa chambre à lui.

- Hum… Ok. »

Puis Edward disparu dans la salle de bain, s'y réfugier avant que le rouge de ses joues ne soit visible par le noiraud. Roy, lui, redescendit à l'étage inférieur, non sans avoir un petit sourire et soupir d'amusement devant le comportement du blond.

oOo

La montre de son bureau affichait 23h00. Roy termina une discussion sur le Net avec un dénommé « Xingian ». Il éteignit alors son portable et s'étira. Il commençait tout doucement aussi à se sentir fatigué. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu la réponse qu'il cherchait et devait attendre demain soir…

Un bruit provint du couloir et lui fit tourner la tête. Ed se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'était revêtu de son pyjama, chemise et pantalon blanc, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu qu'il allait se coucher. Ses cheveux étaient également lâchés.

« J'vais me coucher, bonne nuit » fut les paroles d'Ed avant de repartir en bâillant.

Roy fut étonné. Très étonné même. Non pas par le fait qu'on lui dise 'Bonne nuit', non ce n'était pas ça, mais par le fait qu'Ed soit redescendu juste pour lui dire cette phrase ! Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Finalement, il ne devait pas tant le détester que ça…. Roy ne réfléchit pas plus vu l'heure très tardive ! Ca ne ferait pas du bien à son cerveau endormi…Il monta alors à l'étage pour se coucher également et s'endormit tout aussi rapidement que son invité dans la chambre d'à côté. Ses pensées furent néanmoins remplies d'images du jeune blond…

oOo

Ed se trouvait dans sa chambre et était en train de se coucher. Malgré tout, il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il était allé souhaiter une bonne nuit à Roy. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'importance lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures, entendant vaguement son hôte rentrer dans sa chambre…

« J'espère qu'il n'va pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi non plus…. Surtout après sa remarque d'avant… »

Le jeune garçon rougit et cela l'énerva ! Pourquoi rougissait-il autant avec cet homme !? Bref, ne voulant pas savoir et ne voulant plus y penser, il s'endormit rapidement bien pelotonné dans la couverture. Il espérait ses pensées de dériveraient pas à nouveau sur l'homme dans ses songes…

oOo

Le soleil pénétrait par les passages entre-ouverts des volets. Le réveil-matin posé sur le chevet, indiquait 9h30. Dans les couvertures, une forme respirait paisiblement. Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient des draps chauds, alors que deux yeux d'ors s'ouvrirent lentement.

Il bâilla et regarde l'heure : 9h32.

« Trop tôt…. J'veux dor…mir, murmura Ed, qu'à venir….bâtard… »

Puis, il se rendormit.

oOo

La forme sous les couvertures bougea de nouveau. Il remua un bon moment et s'étira en bâillant bruyamment. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa de la main et fixa à nouveau le réveil-matin. 10h30.

Le jeune homme blond s'était rendormit pendant une heure. Il repoussa les couvertures qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Il s'assit au bord du lit et s'étira encore une fois en lâchant un autre bâillement.

« Il l'est pas venu, l'autre ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » Se demanda Ed en se grattant la tête.

Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisait le noiraud.

Edward alla dans le couloir et avant de se diriger au rez-de-chaussée, il regarda dans l'ouverture de la chambre de Roy. Il eut un regard étonné. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il aperçut une forme sous les couvertures. Seul des cheveux sombres dépassaient des draps.

Marchant d'un air encore ensommeillé, Ed se rapprocha du lit.

L'homme dormait du côté gauche du lit, en toute logique bien entendu, Ed alla du côté droit. Il se mit à secouer légèrement l'endormi.

« Roooyy….. Réveille-toi….Aller… L'est 10h40….Eh ! Réveille-toi ! Bâtard !…. Rooooyyyyyy…… Oooouuuuaaahhhh…… » Ed venait de bâiller de plus belle.

Lui aussi était encore à moitié endormi. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de tutoyer l'homme plus âgé.

Il le secoua encore un moment avant qu'un autre signe de fatigue passa sa bouche. Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir le réveiller ? Il ne savait pas, une envie soudaine très certainement due à la fatigue de vouloir secouer le noiraud comme un prunier…

Cependant, les limbes sommeil le gagnaient à nouveau et il ne résista pas bien longtemps.

Edward s'endormit à moitié couché sur le lit de Mustang…

oOo

Le soleil était déjà presque à son zénith. Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre, un homme aux cheveux tout aussi sombres remuait dans son lit. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux d'onyx et bâilla. Il se retourna et se retrouva couché sur le dos.

Il s'étira ensuite, mais tout d'un coup se figea.

Sa main droite venait d'entrer en contact avec quelque chose de doux et soyeux….

Roy tourna la tête et vit que ce qu'il tenait en main était de couleur blond.

L'homme se mit assis dans le lit et fut encore plus surpris et intrigué quand il vit qu'il s'agissait des cheveux d'Edward.

Pourquoi donc son élève serait-il à moitié sur son lit, endormi en plus ?

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre étant encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il décida de se lever en voyant l'heure : 11h00 !

M'enfin on était samedi, alors bon…

Il contourna son lit et se pencha vers le garçon endormi. Il ne voyait pas son visage car il était caché par ses cheveux couleurs d'ors. Roy secoua légèrement le plus jeune pour qu'il se réveille.

« Ed…. Ed, réveille-toi…. Edward, il est bientôt midi, debout ! » Disait-il doucement.

Tout ce qu'il obtint, fut un gémissement plus proche d'un grognement de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se lever.

« Edward, réveille-toi, allez ne m'oblige pas à te mettre sous la douche, » fit-il d'un air amusé.

L'avait-il entendu ou non ? En tout cas, le blond ouvrit les yeux.

Il leva la tête et vit le plus âgé penché vers lui. Il regarda ensuite la pièce et sa position et eut un léger sursaut.

« Qu'est…. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Hé, c'est à moi que tu poses cette question ! Fit Mustang moqueur.

- Hein ?…. Ah, oui.... J'me souviens, se rappela Ed en se relevant. J'étais venu ici vous réveiller, vu l'heure. Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça moi, rajouta t'il en pensée.

- On peut dire que ça a marché, répondit ironiquement Roy

- Oh ça va ! Moi aussi j'suis fatigué ! C'est pas ma faute si je me suis rendormi…. Vous aviez qu'à vous réveiller avant !

- Ne t'énerve pas déjà le matin… Enfin à midi…. Bref, fit Roy une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Ce n'est pas non plus un drame. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller pendant que je prépare quelque chose pour midi.

- …. Ouais, d'accord…. » accepta Ed.

Il fallait avouer que l'estomac d'Ed réclamait à tout va quelque chose pour le remplir...

Tous deux sortirent de la chambre. L'un alla vers la salle de bain, l'autre au rez-de-chaussée…

oOo

Il finissait sa toilette matinale et s'apprêtait à emprunter les escaliers. Edward avait revêtu son pull rouge ainsi qu'un jeans bleu marine. Le jeune garçon avait également rattaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Il repensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre. Mais comme l'avait dit Roy, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame. S'il ne s'en occupait pas plus, alors Ed non plus n'allait pas se prendre la tête.

De plus, son estomac réclamait qu'Ed pense surtout à le nourrir et non à autre chose.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans les escaliers, l'odeur de la cuisine l'atteignit déjà. Et cette odeur, il l'appréciait beaucoup ! Cela sentait extrêmement bon!

A l'étage inférieur, Ed se rendit directement dans la cuisine.

oOo

Pendant que les cuisses de poulet cuisaient, Roy repensa à son réveil. Non ! Comme il l'avait dit, il n'en ferait pas toute une histoire ! Surtout que cela ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu… Cela le faisait d'ailleurs sourire.

« Rah, ne pas penser à cela, avant qu'autre chose ne vienne encore me perturber l'esprit ! », fit-il en secouant la tête pour chasser toutes idées saugrenues ou dérangeantes.

C'est à ce moment que le blond entra dans la cuisine.

« C'est quoi ce qui cuit ? demanda t-il, ne prêtant pas attention au comportement étrange de l'homme.

- Poulet et frites, tout simplement, dit-il en se ressaisissant rapidement. On va dire qu'on n' a pas vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel une heure avant, répondit Roy.

- Hum… Ca ne me dérange pas….

- Tu pourrais surveiller la cuisson pendant que j'emprunte la salle de bain ?

- Heu, oui ! Fit-il le jeune un peu étonné par la demande de son tuteur.

- Ah et sors du frigo la boîte du haut. Il faut qu'ils dégèlent un peu ! » cria t-il depuis le couloir

Edward se demanda ce que Roy voulait dire par '_Ils_'. Il ouvrit alors le frigo et fit comme demandé.

« Des profiteroles ! » s'exclama t-il.

Lui qui adorait en manger ! Comment avait-il su ? Ou bien ne l'avait-il même pas fait exprès ?

Il chercha alors un plat pour disposer le dessert dessus et le faire décongeler.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers les cuisses qui grillaient dans la poêle.

oOo

Roy redescendit juste au bon moment puisque la cuisson s'achevait.

Alors qu'il entra dans la pièce, Ed le fixa un bon moment en le détaillant.

Pull gris assez large avec un sous-pull blanc et un pantalon noir. Il détourna rapidement la tête de cette vision. Ce geste étonna l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, mais le blond l'avait simplement fait pour ne pas qu'il voit la légère rougeur. Encore une.

« Ca m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent depuis que je le connais ! s'énerva Ed contre lui-même. Je ne vais quand même pas devenir… »

Reprenant ses esprits, Ed demanda peut-être plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes des profiteroles ?

- Hum ? Oh, j'aime assez tout ce qui est glace, répondit-il, même si c'est assez contradictoire, rajouta t-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu peux prendre autre…

- Non, c'est pas ça, coupa Ed. Moi aussi, j'aime bien ça….

- Hé hé, je serais quoi acheter pour les prochaines fois, » dit-il avec son air narquois.

Un grognement fut sa réponse. Mais, en fait, Ed venait de trouver un point commun avec l'homme sans savoir qu'il y en avait également d'autre…

Roy s'avança alors vers les fourneaux près desquels, Ed était assis.

Pensant que cela devrait être assez cuit, Roy commença à sortir les couverts qu'Ed mis en place sur la table.

« J'vous préviens tout de suite. Al et Winry veulent que j'aille leur acheter des magazines.

- Ca ne me gène pas. On peut très bien aller en ville après. D'toute façon, nous avons tout le week-end pour des cours et puis comme tu es rapide, cela ne posera pas de problème, affirma le plus âgé.

- Ouais, ouais, mais j'vais pas non plus à chaque fois, m'ennuyer avec vos trucs trop simples.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la semaine prochaine, je pourrais te fournir quelque chose de ton _niveau_, » dit Roy en formant son sourire si connu.

Ne voulant pas s'énerver avant d'avoir goûté les profiteroles, (qui sait s'il ne les lui retirerait pas ensuite !), il ne dit rien. Tous les deux s'installèrent et commencèrent leur repas.

oOo

« Il faut que tu achètes quoi comme magazines ? demanda l'homme au volant de la voiture

- Bah, un truc sur la mécanique pour Winry et puis sur la science pour Al et moi, répondit le passager en le regardant. Ah, et faut pas que j'oublie pour Al, _l'Animespirit_ et aussi la J-Rock.

- J-Rock ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que vous ne devez pas connaître avec votre âge, fit-il moqueur. C'est du rock japonais et…

- Mah, merci, mais je ne suis pas si vieux. Et je sais ce qu'est le J-Rock. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu t'y intéressais.

- Et pourquoi ? J'en sais déjà plus que vous. C'est moi qui devrais me demander comment vous connaissez ça.

- Un ami à moi, tout simplement, dit Roy en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ed qui le regardait.

- Héé, vraiment ? Et vous connaissez qui alors, puisque c'est la passion de vot'vie, fit-il ironiquement.

- De ma vie, non, j'ai autre chose…. Sinon, oui, j'aime beaucoup L'Arc~en~ciel, Gackt ou encore Mucc. Kagrra n'est pas mal non plus. »

Silence.

Ed était plus qu'étonné…. Il venait de trouver un deuxième point commun avec Roy Mustang.

« Oui, l'Arc est très bien, mais Versailles a un bon début, comme Antic Cafe.

- Hum, Miyavi aussi avait commencé très fort.

- Ouais, sinon LM.C viennent d'avoir un best-of aussi

- Moi dix mois aussi en a réalisé un, l'année dernière. »(1)

Leur conversation à propos du rock dura ainsi pendant tout le trajet, chacun citant ses préférences et les nouveautés. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à la librairie-médiathèque : Champloo.

oOo

Roy gara la voiture dans le parking situé près de la librairie. Après avoir coupé le moteur, les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et se rendirent devant l'entrée de Champloo.

Un carillon annonça aux propriétaires que des clients étaient entrés. Edward se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étage alors que Roy alla vers l'arrière.

En fait, Champloo comprenait deux étages : l'un de différents magazines ou livres voire accessoire de papeteries pour l'achat, l'autre d'ouvrages pour l'emprunt ou la lecture sur place.

« Ah, bonjour, Edward ! Salua une fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Salut, Alex. »

Alex, ou Alexandra Feger, était la propriétaire de la libraire. Mais elle ne s'occupait pas de tout, toute seule. Son mari Jérôme était également propriétaire de la librairie.

Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos alors que ses yeux étaient de couleur café. Alex était une jeune femme d'à peine 25 ans.

Elle était très dynamique. Parfois un peu fofolle, elle était de nature curieuse, très curieuse même. Possédant quelque fois un caractère assez enfantin, la jeune femme était très sérieuse lorsque cela concernait son passe-temps favori : lire.

Elle adorait aussi faire quelques sous-entendus…Pour information complémentaire, elle et Jérôme avaient un petit garçon de quatre ans, Adrian.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? J'ai vu que tu n'es pas rentré seul ? Qui est-ce qui t'accompagne ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ouais, Pinako m'a refilé un tuteur jeudi. C'est un vrai bâtard…

- Hum, hum et comment se nomme se 'bâtard' ?

- Roy Mustang.

- Et ça se passe bien ? Il t'a quand même ramené ici, non ? Et puis, il n'est pas si vieux non plus…

- Non, c'est vrai il a 29 ans. Sinon, ben… Ouais pour l'instant ça va encore…

- Héhéhé, vous allez peut être devenir plus intime, non ? fit-elle malicieusement.

- Mais ça va pas ! T'es folle Alex ! S'écria Edward les joues rosées en ramenant les propos de la jeune femme à ses actions bizarres des derniers jours.

- Hihihi, ne t'énerves pas comme ça Ed, ria t-elle. Tiens, je t'ai déjà réservé un exemplaire de chaque magazine.

- Merci, fit-il tentant de reprendre contenance et de ne pas y penser plus. Ah, Winry voudrait aussi le Mécanique express. Tu l'as encore ?

- Oui, bien sûr, attend j'vais voir, dit-elle en allant dans les rayons suivit d'Ed.

- En fait, où est Jérôme ?

- Hum ? fit-elle alors qu'elle scrutait les titres. Ah, il doit être en bas. Il parle sans doute avec Roy.

- Il le connaît ? Eh ! Toi aussi ! s'exclama t-il soudainement. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas su son âge et tu ne l'aurais pas tutoyé ! venait de se rendre compte Ed.

- Oui, on le connaît plus ou moins. Il vient aussi souvent ici, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. En fait, on ne reconnaît personne en ne voyant que le dessus, affirma t-elle convaincue.

- Heu oui, si tu le dis…. Mais moi tu…

- Non ! Mais je t'ai vu monter les marches et puis le carillon n'avait sonné qu'une fois.

- Ah, ok…

- Ah ! Ca y est! Tiens voilà ! Tu pourras le passer à Winry, s'exclama t-elle en le lui tendant.

- Ouais, merci. Tiens j'vais te régler maintenant, » dit-il en sortant son porte-feuille.

Après avoir payé, il alla à l'étage inférieur en ayant salué au préalable Alexandra. Il chercha Roy du regard. A la caisse, il vit Jérôme à qui il fit un 'bonjour' et se dirigea vers l'arrière…

oOo

Alors qu'Ed se dirigeait vers l'étage, Roy alla dans le fond. En fait, il devait faire des recherches et avait donc besoin de plusieurs manuels différents. En plus, il pourra emprunter des manuels pour faire des « cours » à Ed…

Il rencontra alors Jérôme avec qui il échangea des politesses.

« Dites-moi Roy, j'ai vu qu'Ed vous accompagnez. Vous le connaissez ?

- En fait, j'ai été choisi pour être le « tuteur » d'Ed. Mais on va dire que ce n'est pas vraiment les cours qui m'intéressent. C'est plutôt le fait d'apprendre son caractère. C'était Maes qui m'en avait parlé au début.

- Je vois. Vous n'allez pas regretter de le connaître, ria Jérôme

- Hum, j'ai déjà pu percevoir quelques facettes, dit-il en riant aussi.

- Mais, en fait ce n'est qu'une couverture sa façon d'agir. Comme un livre, on ne peut pas juger le contenu d'un simple regard… Edward n'est pas comme ça, expliqua l'homme châtain.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien… C'est cela que j'aimerais faire changer…. Dit-il en ne rajoutant pas ses pensées personnelles qu'il avait depuis quelques jours à propos du blond. Mais, tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demanda t-il pour chasser les pensées qui lui revenaient même en n'étant pas invitées.

- Avant que je ne rencontre Alex et que je me marie avec elle, j'aidais déjà mes parents à la librairie. Il venait déjà souvent ici quand il avait 10 ans. Il y venait avec son frère. C'est à peu près à cet âge qu'il a commencé à changer. Et c'est aussi à cette époque qu'Alex est venue m'aidé, vu qu'elle avait finit ses études… » raconta Jérôme.

A ce moment, le carillon s'agita et un instant plus tard, Maes apparut au côté de Roy et Jérôme.

Jérôme Feger comme déjà mentionné avait les cheveux sombres et courts. Ses yeux étaient couleur bleu azur et sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il était âgé de 30 ans. Sympathique et de nature calme, il se passionnait beaucoup pour la littérature d'où son métier. Intuitif, il comprenait vite ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne le disait pas toujours : cela dépendait de la situation.

Par contre, il ne résistait pas beaucoup à sa femme lorsque celle-ci insistait pour obtenir une information…

Maes Hughes, lui, avait le même âge : 30ans. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ceux de Roy, mais ses yeux étaient de couleur verte. Un début de barbe apparaissait même. Très taquin, coquin, blagueur, il arrivait toujours à faire sourire et rire. D'un autre côté, il pouvait devenir sérieux et très réfléchi. Maes possédait une intelligence, un sens de la déduction et d'analyse surprenant. Un dernier point de son caractère que tous aimeraient éviter : il était complètement fou de sa fille et de sa femme !

En effet, comme vous le savez déjà aussi, Maes est marié avec Grace Hughes et avait une petite fille, Elysia, de bientôt 3 ans. Elle allait à la maternelle de South Stek.

En effet, Stek est un ensemble scolaire : South Stek pour la maternelle, North Stek primaire, East Stek pour le collège, West Stek pour les branches professionnelles et Central Stek pour le lycée général et technologique.

Sa femme tenait une boulangerie et Maes est resté dans l'armée après son service où il rencontra Roy. Son grade était celui de Lieutenant-Colonel.

« Yo ! Roy ! Comment vas-tu? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ? fit Hughes.

- Heu, je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner m'occuper des livraisons, » s'excusa Jérôme.

Une fois celui-ci partit, Roy se tourna vers son ami.

« Maes, que fais-tu ici ?

- Aww, Roy ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son ami, geignit Maes de manière théâtrale. En fait, je suis venu acheter des albums à colorier pour ma petite Elysia chérie ! Regarde, fit-il en tendant une photo, elle arrive déjà à colorier entre les lignes, c'est un génie ! Elle va faire une école d'art et devenir célèbre !

- Hughes, tu me l'as déjà dit au téléphone, il y a deux jours ! s'exaspéra Roy.

- Oui, mais tu n'avais pas vu mon ange ! Regarde là, elle a fait une création en pâte à modeler à l'école ! Regarde, tu vois c'est magnifique ! Et là… »

Hughes s'interrompit. Edward venait d'apparaître…

oOo

Edward regarda tour à tour Roy et Maes. Devant la mine déconfite de son tuteur, il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé.

« Yo, Ed ! Salut comment ça-va ? Tu es venu avec Roy ! C'est vrai que c'est ton tuteur maintenant ! dit Maes

- Heu…. Oui…. Heu, fit le blond

- Maes, est-ce…. Commença Roy

- Et comment ça se passe jusqu'à présent ? coupa le lieutenant-colonel

- A votre avis ? »

L'homme regarde l'adolescent puis son ami. Il fit ensuite l'effet d'une bombe.

« Roy, voyons ! Qu'as-tu fais à ce pauvre Ed ! Il est tout traumatisé ! Je t'avais dit de créer une bonne entente ! s'écria Hughes en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Franchement, tu ne peux même pas être sympa avec lui ! J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait d'étrange ! A son âge, si jeune ! Tient, regarde sois comme Elysia ! Tu vois, c'est un ange ! Elle joue avec la dînette que je lui ai offerte cet été ! Et…

- Ehoh, ohhé, hé ! Vous avez rien compris là ! s'empressa de dire Edward. Ca va très bien avec Mustang ! »

Silence.

Vint ensuite un « ah bon ? » du papa gaga de sa fille. Roy hocha la tête de manière désespéré et Ed confirma par un « oui ».

« Ah, mais c'est pas grave ! Regardez quand même cette photo ! Mon Ange m'a fait un petit bouquet de fleur !

- ah, désolé ! On n'a pas le temps, j'dois encore acheter aut'chose ! Salut ! » s'écria rapidement Ed, en entraînant Roy par la main, en dehors de la librairie…

oOo

Ils avaient couru jusqu'au parking et reprenaient leur souffle. Entre temps, Ed avait lâché la main de Roy. En fait, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait prise, mais Roy si… Même s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Bon, il te manque quoi comme magazine alors ? demanda Roy.

- Aucun, mais c'était la seule solution pour s'enfuir, » répondit Edward.

Il sourit et Roy le lui rendit.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? fit ensuite Ed.

- Hm… Oui, il exagère tout le temps, soupira Roy. J'espère que je ne t'es vraiment pas traumatisé, fit-il alors moqueur

- Il en faut plus pour m'avoir, » répondit le blond.

Un autre sourire fut échangé et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

« Après tout, je crois qu'on pourra quand même devenir au moins ami, pensa Ed. Même si je voudrais être un peu plus que ça… Qu'es-ce q'j'raconte ! Alex, t'as mis trop de truc dans la tête ! Faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça et a çà ! Eh ! De quoi parlait Hughes avec ces choses étranges… Non, je ne veux pas y penser, ça doit sûrement pas être ce à quoi je pense ! Allez arrête Ed !» se rattrapa t-il en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Mah, cela ne peut pas être si mauvais, on pourrait bien s'entendre finalement, pensa au même instant Roy. Et peut-être, être un peu plus…. Rah, Hughes c'est toi qui m'as traumatisé ! Et non, j'ai pas envie de lui faire des choses étranges… Et même des choses pas étranges !... je crois que je suis bon pour l'asile maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Faut que j'arrête de penser et de voir ça ! » se baffa t-il mentalement.

oOo

La série policière de la télévision venait de se finir. Ed était vautré sur le sofa et Roy assis sur le fauteuil. Après que celui-ci est éteint le poste, Ed déclara :

« Vais dans la salle de bain, et j'vais m'coucher

- Ok… N'oublie pas, demain tu peux dormir jusqu'à l'heure que tu veux, précisa Roy. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever pour te rendormir après. »

Un grognement fut sa réponse. Une fois qu'Ed avait disparu à l'étage, Roy sortit du salon, éteignit les lumières et alla voir son ordinateur portable dans son bureau.

La connexion à Internet faite, un signal sonore le prévint d'un message, adressé par « Strong A. ». Il l'ouvrit et pu lire

« Date fixée. 8 octobre 05. 10h00. Réveilles-toi et ne sois pas en retard ! »

Roy ferma le message et déconnecta le tout, y compris l'ordinateur.

« Une bonne chose, cela ne perturbe pas les cours, » pensa t-il à propos du fameux message…

oOo

Voilà, c'est finit ! Des commentaires ? lol

Moi j'en ai XD

1 : je tiens à préciser tout de même que tous ces groupes de J-pop et ces chanteurs solos sont bel et bien réel ! Je ne les ai pas inventé, par conséquent ils ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement pour l'Arc-en-ciel, lol). Ils sont donc la propriété d'eux-mêmes (ben oui, ils appartiennent à personne, lol) et leur chansons d'eux-mêmes et de leur maison de disque !

Laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivi :)

Et à une prochaine fois !!


	6. Chapter 5

Notes : Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je sais…. C'était long, très long même, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir assez de temps pour poster un chapitre….

Entre contrôles, les recherches, les bac blancs et les devoirs maison, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête…. Ce qui fait que non seulement, je n'ai pas pu poster un chapitre, mais je n'ai pas avancé dans l'écriture non plus --

Je vais essayer pendant ces deux semaines d'avancer au moins un peu….

Pour la peine, un chapitre aujourd'hui, une histoire spécial Noël bientôt et un autre chapitre avant la rentrée

Comme il risque d'être le dernier avant les prochaines vacances… --

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 5, plus long que les autres

sakura hime : Merci beaucoup, lol Alors pour le baiser faut encore attendre un peu XD par contre, dans ce chapitre, Edward et Roy se rapproche un tout petit peu, lol

Et je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, ça fait plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed principalement.

**Chapitre5 : Rapprochement.**

Sur le chemin du gymnase de Stek, un jeune garçon montait la pente. On était en octobre. Vendredi 14, pour être plus précis. Edward avait aujourd'hui des cours avec son tuteur comme dans les semaines passées.

Eh oui, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, Edward continuait de voir Roy pendant leur fameux cours. Cela durait depuis un mois maintenant.

Oh, bien sûr, même s'il acceptait finalement d'avoir un tuteur, cela n'avait, pour l'instant en tout cas, pas changé grand chose du tout.

Et même si l'adolescent continuait d'avoir de drôle de pensées et de se sentir bizarre en la présence de l'autre, il se força à croire que cela n'était rien et que rien n'avait changé. Non, rien du tout.

Et pour preuve, il se souvenait de l'épisode d'il y a deux semaines, un Mardi après-midi, avant un cours avec Mustang qui plus est.

¤_FlashBack_¤

Cela faisait maintenant la deuxième semaine de cours avec Roy. On était Mardi et dès le matin, et même le jour d'avant, Ed avait repris ses habitudes, malgré le week-end passé chez Roy.

Mais, maintenant, l'après-midi était déjà bien installée avec le cours de 15h à 16h qui était l'anglais.

Et Edward n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, refusant de prêter la _moindre_ attention au cours. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement ?, pour lui M. Fabrice Vautrin était moins patient que ses autres professeurs de la matinée. Il se retrouva donc dès les vingt premières minutes de cours, envoyé chez le directeur. Il y alla d'un pas simple, d'un air d'habitué, ce qu'il était en vérité aussi il fallait le dire.

Dans son bureau, ne manqua pas de lui faire la morale. Mais Ed ne l'écoutait pas du tout, du tout. Entendre le même discours une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne changerait pas grand chose au fait. Il reprit le fil de la « conversation » quand son proviseur lui dit qu'il allait prévenir les responsables de sa garde.

Bref, il allait appeler Pinako, pensa Ed. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne l'interromprait pas dans son travail, sinon aie, aie, aie…

Il écouta vaguement la version des faits que racontait au téléphone et il pria son interlocuteur de _bien_ vouloir venir chercher « ».

« Chouette, je loupe le cours de Philo de cette pimbêche, » se dit alors le jeune blond.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte du bureau où Ed s'ennuyait encore plus qu'en cours. Mais l'ennuie laissa vite place à la surprise la plus totale quand l'arrivant n'était pas Pinako, mais Mustang !

Edward ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Les deux hommes étaient en train de discuter, et à la fin de celle-ci Roy appela Ed tirant celui-ci de ses pensées. Edward sortit du bureau, suivant son tuteur vers le stationnement du véhicule…

Aucun ne prononça un mot. Edward ne sachant que dire et Roy était sans doute un peu, ou beaucoup ?, en colère après sa discussion avec le proviseur.

Cependant, il fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui t'as pris aujourd'hui ! Tu t'es à peine fait convoquer Vendredi dernier ! Tu commences bien la semaine, Toi ! Heureusement que ce n'est plus Mme Rockbell qui s'occupe des appels de l'établissement ! Parce que si tu n'étais pas au courant, être ton tuteur signifie aussi que je m'occupe de ce que tu fais là-bas ! » s'écria Roy

Ed aurait voulu répondre par une réplique cinglante, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. D'un côté, cela l'énervait un peu d'avoir mis Roy en colère…

« Je…. Je n'étais pas intéressé dans leur cours…. J'avais autre chose en tête, répondit-il

- Et quoi ? L'Alchimie ? » répliqua, peut-être plus froidement que souhaité, Roy.

Le froid de sa remarque le perturba et lui serra le cœur. Alors, finalement lui aussi le prenait pour un cinglé pour croire à l'Alchimie et à d'autre univers ? Il le considérait comme tous les autres, s'ils étaient au courant de sa croyance ?

Edward aurait alors voulu répondre « non ! » qu'il pensait en fait au week-end chez Roy, ou bien à lui tout court ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme fou … Pour que Roy ne le considère pas ainsi !

Et puis s'il disait cela, il ne mentirait pas. Il avait bien pensé à ce week-end, mais cela ne serait-il pas encore pire de révéler ceci ?…

Au final, il s'abstint….

« O….Oui…. » déclara t-il simplement.

Roy regarda son passager à cause du ton qu'il avait entendu, un ton brisé que peut-être d'autres n'auraient pas remarqué, mais lui si. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute dû répondre agressivement à propos du passe-temps de l'adolescent. Et celui-ci croyait sûrement maintenant qu'il le prenait pour un demeuré pour croire en l'Alchimie. Il l'avait blessé alors que ce n'était pas son intention ! Il voulait l'aider et voilà qu'il faisait l'inverse ! Son cœur se serra. Lui qui voulait connaître plus l'adolescent pour des raisons qui le dépassait, venait de blesser ce dernier.

Il soupira.

« Ecoute… Je suis désolé de t'avoir paru agressif, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais…. Tu ne peux pas continuer l'année en te faisant convoquer tous les trois jours. Tu finiras expulser avant d'avoir passé ton bac. »

Il remarqua un léger un sursaut du jeune homme. Point sensible touché. Mais lequel était-ce ?

« Je n'ai rien contre l'Alchimie. Vraiment rien du tout contre en fait…. Si tu veux, comme à mon avis, les pseudos-cours seront vite expédiés, on peut en parler, non ? De ça, des autres mondes parallèles, de tout et de rien… Juste parler entre nous, en fait.» termina t-il incertain.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse directe, mais quelques instants plus tard, un hochement de tête. Il se sourit alors en regardant la route, rassuré, mais il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire d'Ed.

Le blond sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il allait pouvoir discuter de tout avec le noiraud et cela lui faisait plaisir. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais en sachant que l'adulte voulait, indirectement, passer du temps avec lui… Il se rappela le week-end et ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

Avoir un tuteur dans ces conditions ne pourra qu'être meilleur….

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

Et ce qu'ils avaient conclu se réalisa vraiment. Bien que parfois, leur rencontre se fasse avec des cours et quelques accrochages, la plupart du temps, Roy et Ed parlaient d'Alchimie, de fantaisie, de fiction, de romans, de J-rock... Bref, tous les sujets pouvaient être abordés et cela ne déplaisait à aucun des deux hommes.

Ed avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à « croire » en cette science, puisque Roy s'y connaissait tout aussi bien que lui dans ce domaine.

Cela faisait alors un autre point en commun à ajouter à la liste. Une liste qui devenait de plus en plus longue au fil des conversations.

Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup plus de choses en communs qu'on pouvait le penser au premier abord. Et cela plut beaucoup au jeune blond. Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, c'était que cela plaisait tout autant au noiraud.

Chacun attendait presque avec impatience leur tête-à-tête pour reprendre une conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Bien entendu, aucun n'allait avouer à haute voix qu'ils adoraient ces moments particuliers.

Oh, bien sûr, Edward était encore convoquer une à deux fois dans la semaine, contrairement aux trois à quatre de la rentrée. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était encore très impulsif vis-à-vis des adultes. Pinako, Winry et Alphonse se doutaient un peu pourquoi, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que….

Lors de leur troisième semaine, Edward s'exerça, si on peut dire, avec Roy pour les bacs blancs qui venaient de se terminer en cette semaine d'octobre. Edward ne s'était pas fait remarquer, mais il faut dire qu'il était déprimé….. Un vieux, vieux souvenir…..

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il se rendait alors à chaque cours chez Roy (avec une impatience dissimulée !) qui venait le chercher en voiture près de l'établissement.

Aujourd'hui faisait exception.

Mustang _prétendit_ avoir quelque chose d'important ce matin et ne pouvait donc pas venir.

Edward aurait très bien pu alors lui fausser compagnie. Mais quelque chose le poussait à y aller quand même. Il avait beau dire à Pinako ou Al que cela l'énervait, il appréciait la compagnie de son aîné.

Il avait remplacé l'uniforme par un T-shirt noir avec au-dessus une veste noire dont la fermeture était une espèce de cliquet. Il avait aussi revêtu un jeans noir et des chaussures noires. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de refaire sa coiffure et quelques mèches sortaient ci et là de sa tresse.

Edward marchait le long du chemin vers le domicile de Mustang. Il connaissait déjà assez bien le chemin, l'ayant vu et revu en voiture.

Après quelques minutes, il avait traîné un peu cela va de soi, il était à présent 12h30. Le blond sonna directement. Il entendit de l'intérieur « C'est ouvert, entre ! »

« L'est pas très prudent de laisser sa porte ouverte, pensa Ed. Qui sait qui aurait pu venir avant que j'arrive…. »

Il entra malgré tout, refermant derrière lui la porte, à clé, et se déchaussa. Il laissa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon.

Après avoir fait quelque pas, le visage d'Ed se crispa, affichant une expression de surprise ? Non, non pas de la surprise, mais de choque. Vraiment de choque, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'horrible….

Devant lui se trouvait des décorations. Rien de bien exceptionnel : quelques ballons accrochés çà et là. Edward se trouvait devant Roy qui souriait en tenant un cadeau dans ses mains. A cette vue, un souvenir douloureux, très douloureux revint devant ses yeux…

oOo

Roy entendit la sonnette. Comme il terminait de préparer « quelque chose » et comme il savait qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte, il cria simplement depuis le salon.

Un moment plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer et le jeune homme fermer la porte à clé. Il afficha un air amusé, voyant que le garçon se souciait de la sécurité intérieure.

Alors qu'Edward enlevait ses chaussures, lui se tenait fin prêt à ce qu'il avait préparé le jour d'avant et pendant la matinée.

Au moment où Ed pénétrait dans la pièce, Roy attrapa un paquet posé sur la table et attendit l'arrivé du plus jeune. Comme les deux hommes semblaient beaucoup plus s'apprécier que ce qui était prévu au début et ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, le noiraud avait décidé de faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire du blondinet.

Il vit le blond s'étonner de ce qu'il trouvait dans la pièce. Roy sourit en tenant son paquet-cadeau.

« Bonjour Edward ! Je sais que ton anniversaire était le 11 octobre, mais comme on ne se voyait pas, j'ai décidé de te faire une petite surprise aujourd'hui. »

Voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas, il continua sur sa lancée.

« J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'être en retard, fit-il. Mme Rockbell m'a prévenu que cela faisait plusieurs années que tu ne voulais plus fêter ton anniversaire, alors j'ai décidé de faire cela sans que tu ne le saches. Tiens, Grace a même bien voulu me faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour toi. Il fait dire que je suis nul pour ce genre de chose… » rit d'un air gêné, l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

oOo

Edward avait gardé son expression horrifiée. Des images apparaissaient par flash dans sa tête. Il n'écouta ou plutôt n'entendit même pas ce que disait l'homme aux yeux d'onyx devant lui.

Il saisit simplement des bribes de phrases ou alors des simples mots.

« Anniversaire, 11 octobre, surprise, gâteau d'anniversaire » furent les mots qui restèrent dans sa mémoire en compagnie de ses souvenirs qui devenaient de plus en plus précis.

Il perçut aussi le rire un peu gêné de son tuteur.

Il n'entendit pas du tout la suite des paroles de Roy…

oOo

Roy commençait à se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. En effet, Edward n'avait toujours ni bougé ni prononcé le moindre son.

Roy fixa alors l'adolescent qui affichait encore cet air étonné.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas étonné, mais… Choqué, voire plutôt horrifié qu'il lisait sur son visage.

« Edward ? » appela alors Mustang. Mais même à l'appel de son nom, le garçon ne réagissait pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible à l'horizon avec des yeux effrayés.

Roy s'inquiéta encore plus et interpella à nouveau le blond. Mais le résultat fut le même.

« Ed, s'il te plaît répond-moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ed ? Ed ? Edward ? Ed ! »

Mais aucune réaction ne voulait se faire montrer chez l'interpellé.

Le visage de Roy commença à afficher de l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'inquiétude même. Il posa alors le paquet qu'il tenait toujours sur la table-basse… Il espérait que sa surprise qui avait pour but de lui faire plaisir (et de les rapprocher encore) n'avait pas provoqué l'effet inverse…

oOo

Edward revoyait encore et encore les mêmes images devant ses yeux.

Une femme grande, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, se tenait, souriante, devant la fenêtre, regardant Ed et Al s'amuser sur la table du salon. Cette femme, âgée d'environ trente ans à ce moment-là, n'était autre que leur mère : Trisha Elric.

A l'époque de ce souvenir, Ed avait 8 ans et son frère 7.

Plongé dans une sorte de transe, Ed ne perçut pas les appels inquiets de Roy. Pour lui, cette voix qui prononçait son nom, l'appelant sans cesse, était sa mère.

Il se revoyait se balancer à 4 ans avec son frère et sa mère qui riait en le poussant d'une main, tenant Al de l'autre.

Il se revoyait en train de cuisiner un gâteau avec son frère pour les 28 ans de leur mère. La cuisine en bazar et l'expression gênée de sa mère lui revinrent aussi.

Son anniversaire à lui, à 7ans, avec Al, Winry, Pinako et leurs parents respectifs, la nouvelle de la mort des parents de Winry à 8 ans lorsque avec son frère ils pleurèrent dans les bras de leur mère, à eux.

Ces maudites courses où en revenant, ils trouvèrent tous les deux, leur mère inconsciente sur le sol, la maladie dont elle souffrait depuis un moment, puis la mort de leur mère bien-aimée.

Leur attente devant la tombe. Les larmes de son frère et SA haine pour leur _père_.

Tout son passé à l'âge de 10 ans refaisait surface.

Lorsqu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école, lorsqu'il ne voulait plus fêter son onzième anniversaire un mois plus tard…

La seule chose qu'il voulait était de protéger son petit frère. Il se promit de prendre _toutes_ ses émotions sur lui pour que son frère, lui, puisse compter sur son Grand Frère.

Tout. Absolument Tout revenait, malgré le fait qu'il s'était _juré_ à 11 ans de tout « _oublier_ » pour être plus fort et être présent pour Al.

Edward se figea davantage quand ses souvenirs furent maintenant accompagnés des voix des personnes.

_« Youpi ! Maman, maman ! C'est mon Anniversaire ! »_

_« Maman ! Nii-san et moi, on t'a fait un gâteau ! »_

_« Edward, fait attention ! Ne tombe pas de l'arbre ! »_

_« Désolé, m'man, on est en re…. Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! »_

_« Edward, occupe-toi de ton frère….j'ai laissé l'argent de ton père…. Vous pourrez vous en servir…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes, m'man ?…._

- _Tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi comme…. Cueillir un bouquet de fleur….._

- _Hein ?_

- **_Il_**_ en avait l'habitude…. De toujours….. m'en….. offrir…. Pour moi…. »_

_« Ce Bâtard n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement ! Je le hais !! c'est SA Faute ! »_

_« Al… Je te protégerais toujours…. »_

Des phrases remplirent sa mémoire, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas trembler et faire repartir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler…

oOo

Après qu'il eut posé le paquet sur la table-basse, il se rapprocha légèrement d'Ed. Il était très inquiet. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois, il ramenait en lui des pensées sombres, obscures, des choses qu'on voudrait qu'elles n'aient jamais existées.

Roy essaya encore quelques fois d'appeler le garçon, mais toujours aucune réponse ne venait.

L'homme aux yeux nuits remarquait bien que le jeune blond n'avait sans aucun doute, plus aucun « contact »avec la réalité. Un flot de souvenir semblait défiler devant ses yeux d'ambre.

Roy ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation, mais se maudit intérieurement

« Si seulement j'avais écouté Pinako. ». Car elle l'avait prévenue que pour Ed, son anniversaire ne méritait pas d'avoir lieu.

L'horloge sonnait 13h00 à présent. Roy se rapprocha encore du garçon pour n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui. Il resta sans rien dire en face de lui, guettant le moindre geste.

A cet instant, il aperçut un léger tremblement de sa part. Mustang voyait que le garçon luttait pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

Voyant ces sanglots refoulés, Roy essaya de l'appeler une nouvelle fois « Ed ? »

Cette fois-ci encore pas de réponse. Cependant, il vit des larmes qui commencèrent à tomber le long des joues d'Edward. Malgré tout, le plus jeune essayait encore tant bien que mal de ne pas libérer ses sanglots. Roy l'appela une dernière fois, en tentant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce qui se passa ensuite étonna Roy.

Edward dans un élan de désespoir, sûrement, s'élança dans les bras de Roy en poussant un cri rauque et déchirant. Son étonnement passé, Roy serra Ed dans une étreinte rassurante, alors que celui-ci se cachait dans ses bras comme si cela faisait tout disparaître….

oOo

Edward se trouvait à présent dans un trou noir. Un noir aussi profond que la nuit….

Plus aucun souvenir de revint, comme si sa mémoire ne disposait de plus rien d'autre à visionner. C'était terminé, et pourtant le garçon se sentait encore plus mal qu'au début.

Tous ces souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ne voulait _plus_ voir….

Il sentit alors de l'eau qui traversait sa joue, laissant derrière elle, une traînée humide. Ed retint les suivantes, mais en vain. Des larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans un espace sombre de son esprit…

Cependant, cette obscurité lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelque chose de meilleur que ses souvenirs…

_« Edward ? »_

Il l'entendit _cette_ voix. Cette voix inquiète et douce. Ce ton foncé, mais pas en colère.

C'était _Sa_ voix. C'était _Lui_ que l'obscurité lui rappelait. _Lui_ qui était devenu important à ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. _Lui_ qui était devenu important en si peu de temps.

_Lui_ avec qui il partageait les meilleurs moments de sa vie depuis bien longtemps…

Edward reprit doucement connaissance de son entourage et vit en face de lui, _celui_ qui l'avait sorti de son _cauchemar_.

Ses yeux d'un noir perçant et ses cheveux d'un noir jais l'avaient ramené à la réalité.

Ed craqua. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Alors que toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardées en lui pendant bientôt 10 ans sortaient, il prit un élan et se réfugia dans les bras de son aîné.

Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard, des bras se refermer autour de lui.

Le blond, s'il avait pu, se serait enfoui dans cette étreinte pour ne plus être visible. Il ne se retenait plus du tout. Des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir mais de colère et de remords aussi, coulaient sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Non, il ne pouvait plus respecter son pacte intérieur. La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant, était de se vider complètement de ce passé, Oh combien douloureux. Et l'enlacement de ses bras robustes qui semblaient souhaiter l'aider à effacer ses ressouvenirs le conforta quelque peu.

Il sentit alors l'homme contre qui il pleurait fortement, bouger. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit l'homme descendre d'un cran et un bruit de coussin.

Ses pleurs restèrent tout aussi forts et des spasmes secouèrent son corps. Une main chaude lui frotta alors doucement le dos pendant que l'autre se trouvait dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

Edward ne comprit pas complètement les paroles que disait Roy, mais par le ton de sa voix, il savait qu'elles étaient rassurantes.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi : Ed pleurant contre la poitrine de Roy et celui-ci lui soufflant des mots sécurisants. Au bout d'un long instant, les sanglots du garçon se calmèrent peu à peu. Il ne subsistait plus que des hoquets et des tremblements.

Il entendit toujours la voix de Roy qui le rassurait. Il se pressa davantage contre le torse du plus âgé, appréciant la chaleur apaisante qui s'en dégageait…

oOo

Mustang tenait fermement Ed dans ses bras. Des larmes abondantes s'échappèrent des yeux de l'adolescent pour venir terminer leur course sur son pull.

Roy ne savait pas pourquoi Ed eut une telle attitude envers lui, alors qu'il en était certain, jamais il ne s'était laissé aller devant Pinako, Winry ou même son frère.

Pourtant, tout ce qui lui importait désormais, était le fait de rassurer, d'aider et d'être présent pour le jeune blond.

Il l'appréciait beaucoup et de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le voir aussi déchiré. Il avait envie d'être celui qui le rassurait, qui l'aidait et le soutenait. Roy avait le désir d'être celui à qui il se confirait en toute confiance. Il voulait être là pour lui. Toujours être là pour lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais ça lui était égal. Son but était simplement de consoler Edward, d'être présent et de ne jamais plus le laisser seul. C'était cela son but, son devoir qu'il s'était confié à lui-même.

Il décida alors de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé juste à côté d'eux. Il souleva alors légèrement le garçon et le déplaça avec lui jusqu'au lieu dit. Il s'assit tenant toujours Ed dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait à présent au creux de sa nuque.

Des secousses étaient ressenties dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Voulant calmer celles-ci, Roy passa une main dans son dos, et le lui caressa doucement de haut en bas.

Il mit son autre main dans ses cheveux blonds et laissa ses doigts y onduler.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état. Il imagina brièvement les horreurs qui ont dû ressurgir pour le mettre dans cette condition.

Il préférait largement le voir sourire, discuter de leurs points communs, Alchimie et autres, ou même encore le voir s'énerver contre lui.

Mais pas cela. Non.

Son cœur se serrait simplement à la vue du plus jeune, déversant ses émotions en larmes.

« Je suis là Ed, allez calme-toi, cela doit vraiment être difficile pour toi, mais je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, allez chhhuuuttttt…..

Ne pleure plus, tu n'es pas seul, tout le monde tient à toi et voudrait t'aider…. Ton frère doit être très inquiet, tu ne dois pas pleurer souvent, n'est ce pas ?….

C'est pas grave, laisse-toi aller maintenant…. Tu ne risques rien du tout… Tout va bien maintenant…

J'imagine bien que tu as dû vivre des moments difficiles…. Ton frère aussi…. Mais maintenant…. Tu dois surmonter tout cela….

Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, je serais toujours là, allez calme toi maintenant….. »

Roy continuait de lui dire des paroles qu'il espérait pouvoir le rassurer et le consoler. Il ne savait même pas s'il les comprenait, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il continua à lui murmurer des choses rassurantes pendant un moment.

« Ca va aller mieux Ed, ton frère et tes amis sont là pour toi… Moi aussi je suis là pour toi…. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, comme personne d'ailleurs, alors ne t'inquiète pas…. »

La vieille horloge du salon sonnait à présent 13h30. Doucement, les sanglots du garçon s'apaisèrent.

Roy continua de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui parler, alors qu'Ed n'avait plus que quelques soubresauts.

Il sentit le blond se blottir davantage contre lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore et il paraissait calmer à présent. C'est à ce moment que le plus vieux des deux pressenti qu'il parlerait. Il sentit en effet, le souffle du plus jeune dans son cou.

« C'était… Il y a longtemps déjà que tout a commencé…. Avec la…. Mort de…. De ma mère… » articula Ed tout contre le buste de Roy.

oOo

Edward resta un moment contre Roy, puis ses tremblements cessèrent complètement.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et commença à parler. Après tout, raconter à quelqu'un toute l'histoire pourrait peut-être faire du bien.

Al le lui avait souvent dit : « confie-toi. »

Pourquoi à Roy ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais à cet instant, ce fut le seul à qui il était sûr d'arriver à tout raconter… Le seul qu'il avait envie de laisser entrer dans ses angoisses pour l'en sortir.

Le seul à qui il faisait confiance depuis bien longtemps…. Et le seul avec lequel il voulait être suffisamment proche en dehors de son petit frère…

Il attendit nouveau quelque instant, essayant de savoir par où commencer. Roy n'avait pas prononcé un mot, l'encourageant alors à continuer. Presser contre lui, et sentir les battements du cœur lui donna un peu de courage. Il ferma les yeux et commença son histoire…

« On vivait tous les trois. Ma mère, Al et moi. Al et moi, déjà très jeunes, on s'amusait avec Winry puisqu'elle était notre voisine. Avec mon frère, de temps en temps, ils nous arrivaient de nous disputer pour parfois pas grand chose. Al s'enfuyait alors près de l'étang dans le parc d'à côté et moi j'allais le chercher quand j'avais fini de bouder et que ma mère me retrouvait…

Ma mère s'appelait Trisha Elric. Elle était grande et très belle… Ses cheveux étaient de couleur châtain clair, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très beau…

Lorsque j'avais 6 ans et mon frère 5, nous cherchions des livres dans notre petite bibliothèque et nous avons trouvé un livre sur l'Alchimie. A partir de là, tous les deux, on a commencé à s'intéressé à cette science que tout le monde disait irréelle. A cette science qui semblait venir d'un autre univers…

Notre mère était fière de nous, parce qu'on arrivait à notre âge, à comprendre plus ou moins ce livre et ses notions. Nous voulions alors en connaître plus et elle nous a donné l'autorisation pour la bibliothèque située dans le bureau de notre _père_…. Ce… ce _type_ était parti, a disparu, juste peu avant la naissance d'Alphonse….

Il n'a jamais donné de nouvelle, même pas une lettre…

La bibliothèque possédait un grand nombre de livre relatant de l'Alchimie de ce qu'elle était censé faire, de sa puissance, de son origine mystérieuse… Cela m'avait étonné et m'étonne toujours d'avoir trouvé autant de livre à son sujet chez nous…

Mais plus on s'intéressait à l'Alchimie, plus le sourire de notre mère revenait et cela nous faisait plaisir. C'était vrai que depuis longtemps, son visage, son esprit était perdu dans le vide… Alors savoir qu'on la rendait heureuse…

On allait alors acheter des nouveaux ouvrages au sujet de l'Alchimie à Champloo, c'est comme ça qu'on a connu Alex et Jérôme….

Puis quand j'avais 8 ans, avec Al, on s'était amusé à « faire semblant » de créer une statue d'animaux avec l'Alchimie. En fait, on avait dessiné un pentacle et on avait créé la sculpture avant de dire que c'était grâce à l'Alchimie… On a alors montré cela à notre mère et elle en était très fière !… Alphonse, sans arrière pensé, demanda alors si notre… _père_… en serait fier aussi … Le visage de maman se crispa et répondit « certainement ». A ce moment, on peut dire que je me suis enfui en disant que j'allais montrer ma sculpture à Winry… Et c'est à ce moment que nous apprîmes tous les deux la mort de ses parents….

Alors…. Moi, j'ai pensé que si l'Alchimie était réelle, on pourrait les faire revenir… Pinako avait alors dit qu'on ne peut pas faire revenir un mort… Même avec une force mystérieuse et non-terrestre…

Après cela, en rentrant chez nous, en voyant notre mère, les larmes nous étaient montées aux yeux…. Nous, on avait notre mère encore, n'est-ce pas ?….. »

Ed marqua une courte pause, reprenant une forte inspiration et continua son récit.

« Deux ans plus tard, Al et moi, nous étions partis faire les courses que maman nous avait demandées. Mais en revenant, un peu en retard, nous l'avons trouvée inconsciente sur le sol… Le médecin que Pinako a appelé, a dit qu'elle… qu'elle était atteinte d'une tumeur et qu'elle n'était plus opérable… Et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire à présent… Notre mère ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait cela… Après tout, il n'existe aucun symptômes, ni rien d'autre…

Nous avons décidé, d'essayer de retrouver notre père…. Pour qu'il soit là pour maman…. Moi, je ne voulais pas que ce sale _type_ revienne, mais…

Malgré tout… A la fin du mois…. Maman est morte…

A l'enterrement, il n'était même pas venu ! Il n'est JAMAIS venu, alors qu'elle était morte ! s'écria Ed en refoulant un sanglot, puis continua. Nous sommes restés un moment devant la tombe… J'ai décidé pour Al et moi qu'on devrait vivre seul alors, pour essayer de trouver une solution… Je voulais même à un moment partir autre part et oublier l'ancienne vie…Mais finalement, on emménagea chez Winry et Pinako…

A partir de ce moment là, je passais encore plus de temps à lire des ouvrages sur l'Alchimie qu'auparavant… Je me disais que peut-être on trouverait une solution grâce à elle….

A la rentrée la semaine suivante, nous étions très mal dans notre classe…. Mais dans la cours, Winry essayait de nous conforter, mais moi je ne voulais pas et restais dans un coin pour lire un livre… Al, lui, était plus… plus _accueillant_ et acceptait volontiers l'aide de quelqu'un…

Un mois plus tard, je ne voulais plus fêter mon anniversaire…. Je ne voulais pas me savoir un an plus vieux sans notre mère, mais… Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller…. J'avais un petit frère et je devais veiller sur lui. Alors je me suis promis d'être plus fort et d'accepter tout cela pour le bien d'Al. Pour que lui puisse avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui lui permettra de passer cette épreuve sans aucune…. _Séquelle_ on peut dire…

En même temps, je continuais de m'intéresser de très près à l'Alchimie…. J'avais même trouvé des ouvrages sur ce qu'on appelle la « Transmutation Humaine ». On y disait qu'on pouvait fabriquer un corps et donner quelque chose en échange pour l'âme. Al s'apercevait bien que je passais mon temps dans les livres. Il était inquiet pour moi, mais je lui disais que c'était bon, qu'on ne pouvait qu'accepter les choses et que j'allais bien. C'était pour cette raison, que je n'ai pas continué à lire les documents sur cette transmutation, parce que cela rendait Al nerveux et moi je voulais simplement le rendre à nouveaux heureux comme dans le passé…

Le temps passa et le collège arriva. A cette période, nous avions alors 12 et 11 ans. Nous n'étions plus dans la même classe. Mais malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, Al en deux ans s'est très bien remis de la mort de notre mère…. C'est sûr que parfois, même aujourd'hui, cela le rend triste mais il vivait quand même de façon normale…. Moi… Moi qui me disais que j'allais devenir fort pour le protéger, je n'avais toujours pas accepté le fait…. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle parte comme çà, aussi vite ! Ce n'était pas normal, c'était injuste ! » s'exclama t-il en donnant un léger coup dans le torse de Roy.

Le blond essaya de se calmer et de tarir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

« Je rejetais toute la faute sur ce type…ce…..ce….ce Bâtard !! Oui, un Bâtard ! c'était à cause de lui que Maman s'était laissé sombrer! J'en suis certain ! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi triste, elle n'aurait jamais… »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre plus calmement.

« Je sais bien que ce que je pensais était faux… Qu'il n'y pouvait rien… Que personne n'y pouvait rien… Mais, c'était beaucoup plus facile de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que de se dire que nous… Moi, je n'avais rien vu venir….

Et dans un enchaînement, je commençais à en vouloir après tous les adultes…. Pourquoi ce médecin n'avait rien fait ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il n'y avait plus de solution ? Je suis sûr qu'il en restait une, mais qu'il ne voulait pas la tester…. Pourquoi personne à son travail n'avait rien remarqué ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!… »

Ed respira fortement et continua…

« Le temps passa encore et alors que bientôt le lycée allait venir, je ne m'étais toujours pas résolu à accepter cette mort… Al, lui, se portait relativement bien. Il lisait toujours comme moi, mais un peu moins, des livres sur l'Alchimie, mais il était ouvert aux autres, aux adultes, aux autres membres de sa classe… Moi, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas parce que je me disais que, eux, ils n'avaient rien fait pour aider Maman…. Je savais qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, mais inconsciemment je rejetais tous sur les autres…

Je refusais d'admettre que la mort était normale… Je le savais, puisque l'Alchimie utilisait ce cycle de la vie…. La vie, puis la mort, la transformation en poussière pour permettre d'autres vies qui seront utilisé par les animaux, puis les hommes…

Je le savais, mais je refusais de penser qu'on devait laisser les choses comme elles le sont et ne rien changer… Alors… Alors, j'ai commencé à être de plus en plus irritable, même parfois agressif envers presque tout le monde et n'importe qui… Et surtout envers les adultes, les profs du lycée…

Je voulais me cacher derrière un masque ignoble pour qu'on me laisse tranquille dans mon malheur…

A partir de la seconde, j'étais vraiment un sale…. _Fouteur de bordel_ et provocateur… je le savais, je le faisais presque exprès….

Au final, moi qui voulais être fort, accepter sa mort le plus facilement possible pour protéger Al…. Eh bien, c'est lui qui l'a mieux assimilé que moi et qui accepte tout.

Il est comme ça. Il sait que c'est la vie, qu'on ne peut rien changer, alors il l'accepte même si c'est injuste ou triste. Moi, non. Je sais aussi que c'est la vie, mais je ne veux pas que se soit comme ça ! Alors que je sais que je n'ai pas le choix…

Al l'a sans doute remarqué, il n'est pas bête non plus… Il a remarqué que plus jeune je faisais presque semblant de lui dire que « ça y est c'est bon, c'est la vie, je l'accepte, je suis fort etc. » et qu'en fait, au fond, je ne suis pas fort du tout et tout est resté sur ma conscience, dans ma mémoire, mon esprit….

Lui, il s'était confié plus jeune, à Winry, Pinako, aux profs, à moi aussi bien sûr, et finalement il a réussi à passer le cap…

Moi, je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai fait croire que cela ne me touchais pas du tout, j'ai tout gardé pour moi, j'ai juste évacué une haine qui n'avait pas lieux d'être pour certaines personne, mais ce _bâtard_ je le hais toujours, et comment je suis ? A chaque petite allusion, je sombre…

Parce que oui, c'est ma mère qui aimait bien mes cheveux longs, alors je les ai gardés, par souvenir, par habitude. Parce que c'était ma mère qui était fière de moi à l'école que j'ai continué les études pour elle.. Moi, j'ai essayé de garder ces choses-là….

Et Alphonse l'a aussi remarqué… Il me disait bien de me confier, même à lui parce qu'il savait que même si je le disais, et bien non je ne l'avais toujours pas rangé dans un coin de ma mémoire comme une chose inchangeable…

Mais je ne voulais pas, parce que je voulais le protéger, et ne pas lui remettre ce passé en tête alors qu'il s'en souvient aussi encore c'est normal…

Finalement, je suis vraiment un idiot…. » dit-il d'une voix cassée comme si des nouveaux sanglots arrivaient et qu'il les retenait….

oOo

Edward venait de finir son histoire. Roy l'avait écouté attentivement, sans l'interrompre jusqu'au bout. Le noiraud y voyait un peu plus clair dans la raison du comportement d'Ed…. Il resserra son emprise sur le jeune garçon et continua de jouer dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait depuis le début du récit. « Non, Ed, tu n'es pas un idiot du tout… »

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait laissés fermer depuis le commencement. Il ne bougea pas et laissa sa tête reposer au creux de l'épaule de Roy.

« Tu n'es pas un idiot du tout pour la bonne raison que tu as aidé ton frère comme tu le voulais. Crois-tu qu'il aurait réussi à se remettre de son émotion s'il avait été seul ?

Il a pu y arriver parce que tu étais là, parce que tu t'es montré fort. Quand vous étiez plus jeune, il ne savait pas que tu n'avais pas vraiment réussi à passer ce moment difficile. Mais comme tu l'as montré en apparence, il y a cru.

Ne crois-tu pas qu'il se soit dit « Si mon frère a pu accepter la mort de notre mère, moi aussi je vais le faire. Je vais être comme lui… Et si jamais, je n'y arrive pas, je sais qu'il sera là pour m'aider, comme Winry et Mamie… » Moi je suis certain qu'il a pensé ceci.

Il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer en cas de défaillance. Il y est allé petit à petit et finalement aujourd'hui, même si le souvenir le rend encore triste ce qui est normal en somme, et bien il peut vivre sa vie à lui et aller de l'avant…

Toi… Toi, à cette époque, tu n'avais plus personne sur qui t'appuyer… Ton frère, tu voulais l'aider, tu ne pouvais donc pas montrer tes faiblesses. Tu ne voulais pas non plus dire quelque chose à Pinako ou Winry parce que tu savais qu'eux aussi étaient encore marqués par la mort de ses parents….

Tu ne voulais parler à aucun adulte parce que tu ne connaissais personne et quand tu as pu connaître quelqu'un, tu étais en haine contre eux pour te protéger toi-même de tes émotions… Et inconsciemment, tu voulais peut-être ne rien dire en sachant que cela allait te faire du mal parce que tu voulais te « punir » de n'avoir rien vu… Alors que tu ne pouvais rien voir… Personne n'aurait pu, c'est ce qui est sournois dans ce genre de maladie…

Et puis, ton…. Père….

- Hohenheim…. Murmura Ed dans la chemise de Roy

- Hum ?

- C'était son nom…. A c'bâtard…

- Oh… d'accord…. Eh bien…. Comme il n'était pas là non plus, et comme il était parti depuis la naissance de ton frère, tu lui en voulais, c'est un peu normal aussi, et donc même à lui tu n'aurais rien dit….

Mais tu sais…. Même si ton frère maintenant sait que dans le passé, tu passais pour ce que tu n'étais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en colère contre toi ou te prenne pour un imbécile…. Il doit être reconnaissant que tu ais pris sur toi pour lui, mais…. Mais, aujourd'hui, il veut sûrement t'aider toi ou du moins que tu te confies à n'importe qui et que tu sentes mieux….

Si tu veux, et le seulement dans ce cas, je peux t'aider moi…. C'est vrai que je ne pourrais rien effacer, mais tu auras un poids en moins, non ?…. »

Edward ne répondit rien pendant un instant, restant simplement dans l'étreinte de Roy. Il referma les yeux, et repris la parole.

« En fait…. Si je le déteste l'autre aussi, c'est peut être pas seulement à cause de la mort de Maman… Mais peut être aussi parce qu'il est parti quand nous étions encore très jeune, comme un abandon, et je… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement de lui, à part une ombre… Alors le fait qu'il soit parti depuis si longtemps sans jamais s'occuper de nous, m'énerve et m'agace….

Alphonse, ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est logique puisqu'il ne le connaît même pas ! Il ne l'a jamais vu et par conséquent il ne peut pas le rendre fautif… Al ne peut pas détester quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et ça aussi…. Ça aussi, ça m'énerve parce que ce _type_ est parti avant même qu'Al vienne au monde !…. C'est qu'un…. C'est qu'un salaud ! s'écria Ed, en s'accrochant plus fortement à la chemise de Roy.

- Ed… Je me doute que cela soit compliqué et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre tout ce que tu ressens, seulement…. Si tu restes avec tes sentiments sans les exprimer à quelqu'un, tu ne te fais qu'encore plus de mal…. Et je ne pense pas que ta mère voudrait te faire souffrir…

- ….. Je sais, mais… mais, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à une personne ! je me méfie de tout le monde ! J'ai peur !….. J'ai peur qu'on me retire la seule famille qu'il me reste, termina t-il dans un murmura pendant que des larmes recommencèrent à couler

- Ed… Personne ne te prendra ton frère…. Personne n'a l'intention de faire ça tu sais… Et je ne crois pas que ton frère ait l'envie de te séparer de toi… Tu es son grand frère après tout…. Aller, ne pleure pas…. Je… je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, » fit honnêtement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Le jeune homme se laissa à nouveau consoler par son aîné, étonné en même temps des paroles de ce dernier. Ses larmes cessèrent rapidement.

« Roy…. Murmura à ce moment Ed.

- Oui ?

- Tu…. Tu… Tu es sûr de… vouloir être là pour…. Pour moi ? murmura t-il incertain.

- Bien sur, Edward. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais et puis… et puis, si tu veux te confier parce que cela devient trop lourd, comme maintenant, tu peux, c'est toujours bon de le faire, fit-il doucement

- Oui…. Mais, je n'aime pas qu'on me voit comme ça…. Je suis borné… et personne ne peut comprendre…

- Ce n'est pas grave, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout le monde à ses moments de faiblesses…

- … Roy… Je crois que… que j'ai confiance en toi… C'est bête, hein ? On se connaît à peine et je viens avec mes problèmes en disant que je te fais confiance alors que pendant dix ans je ne le faisais plus à personne…

- Non ce n'est pas bête, Ed… En fait, ça me touche que tu me fasses confiance après si peu de temps… Que tu me fasses confiance comme à ton frère… Et que je sois le premier à qui tu acceptes de donner ta confiance pour t'en sortir…» déclara le noiraud qui sentit son cœur s'échauffer.

Ed referma les yeux, soupira, appréciant les caresses dans ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas cessées…. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter. Le noiraud avait raison. Il lui avait donné sa confiance presque instantanément lorsqu'il l'avait vu… Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse nouveau le faire, mais l'adulte avait balayé cela en un rien de temps. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais en réalité, il s'en fichait.

Il voulait simplement accepter cela et avoir Roy avec lui pour l'aider…

Ed aurait presque pensé qu'il préférait même avoir le noiraud à qui se confier plutôt que Al ou Winry…

Roy sourit tendrement, en voyant l'adolescent se reposer contre son épaule. Il appréciait le fait qu'il se soit confié à lui… Il ferma lui-même les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de prendre à son tour la parole pour un récit.

« Tu sais, Ed…. je suis d'accord que beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas comprendre, moi non plus je ne peux pas tout déchiffrer, mais je sais quand même une bonne partie… »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, mais n'interrompit pas l'homme qui, il le sentait, voulait lui dire quelque chose.

« Je peux tout à fait comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre ses parents très jeunes… Moi aussi, cela m'ai arrivé… Pas aussi jeune, non j'avais deux ans de plus que toi, douze ans… Malgré tout…

En fait…. Mes parents ont été tués…. Dans un incendie…. Notre foyer a brûlé et…. »

Roy marqua une pause comme pour chercher ce qu'il dirait ensuite.

« Cela aurait été un incendie criminel, mais l'enquête a été arrêté…. A ce moment, je me sentais seul, abandonné, n'ayant plus personne et surtout effrayé… j'ai eu la chance de ton frère car une fille qui avait à cette époque la vingtaine, s'est occupé de moi et m'a aidé à passer ce cap… J'ai pu aussi grâce à elle, rencontrer plusieurs personnes, mais comme toi, je me suis quand même réfugié dans un trait de caractère à cause de… comment cela s'est produit… Surtout que le feu et moi…. »

Il laissa sa phrase inachevée, mais Ed ne le brusqua pas. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à tout dire non plus…

« J'ai commencé à devenir moqueur, un peut de tout et n'importe quoi. Pas bien méchamment, mais juste assez pour parfois faire enragé certains ou en faire rire d'autre…

Tu vois, on se ressemble assez… Tu t'es protégé en étant colérique, têtu et fonceur, moi en étant moqueur, arrogant et ironique… Je le suis peut-être moins que plus jeune, mais j'ai toujours gardé ce caractère, c'est ma façon d'être à présent et pour toi, se sera sûrement pareil… Tu garderas toujours ton caractère, mais tu t'énerveras moins souvent….

- Je suis désolé…. Répondit Ed, désorientant Mustang.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- De t'avoir remémoré ton passé, fit Edward en parlant dans la chemise du concerné.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons… J'ai toujours ces souvenirs dans un coin de mon esprit… C'est à moi d'être désole pour t'avoir affligé cela…

- Non ! répondit vivement le blond, la tête toujours enfouie dans le tissu du vêtement. J'ai pu déballer tous ce que j'avais…. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Et la tienne non plus, » rajouta Roy

Plus personne ne pris la parole après ceci. Mustang continuait de bercer le plus âgé des Elric qui semblait paisible à présent. Un bon quart d'heure passa, et aucun nouveau son ne fut prononcé.

« Ed ? » appela alors l'homme aux yeux noirs.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il le rappela et n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il desserra légèrement ses bras pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de son protégé. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Edward s'était endormi dans ses bras, sans doute épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures.

Roy garde encore quelques minutes le garçon dans ses bras qui dormait profondément. Puis il se leva, avec Ed toujours dans ses bras, et coucha ensuite le blond sur le sofa.

Edward se tourna dans son sommeil, faisant tomber des mèches dans son visage. Roy sortit de la pièce et revint rapidement avec une couverture dans la main. Il s'en servit pour protéger le garçon du froid. Il le regarda encore quelques instant et sortit du salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine…

oOo

Toujours dans les bras de Mustang, Ed se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il l'était tellement, qu'au bout d'un moment, il se surprit à somnoler dans l'étreinte de son tuteur. Ses yeux ne résistant plus à la fatigue qu'avait apporté les évènements, il se laissa s'endormir. Les caresses dans ses cheveux et le bercement aidant, il trouva un repos mérité d'autant plus rapidement…

oOo

Dans la cuisine, Roy s'affairait à préparer du café. Pendant que celui-ci coulait, il entreprit de ranger dans le frigo les plats qu'ils n'avaient pas été mangés ce midi. Ce sera toujours bon pour ce soir….

Mais en même temps, le garçon endormit dans la pièce d'à côté occupait pleinement ses pensées. Pourquoi s'être confié à lui ?

« Oui, pourquoi moi ? Raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à une personne qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps et qui s'avait déjà ce qu'il avait enduré, aurait été plus logique… Alors, pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'il me ferait vraiment confiance ? Aussi rapidement ?

Il faut dire que moi aussi, je lui ai rapidement donné ma confiance… C'était presque quelque chose de naturel à faire… Mais pourquoi ?… Est-ce que ce je pensais, il y a quelques jours était vrai ?… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… C'est pas possible... Enfin, je crois…

Et puis… Et puis, ça me fait plaisir qu'il se soit confié à moi, pensa t-il en souriant pour lui-même.

Mais pourquoi, je lui ai raconté mon passé ? Je ne sais pas, mais sur le coup, je devais le dire aussi… peut-être pour me libérer également, même si je n'ai pas dit tout les détails….

En tout cas, je lui ferais oublier en quelque sorte ce passé ! Il ne va pas rester cloîtrer dedans toute sa vie ! Et puis s'il m'a dit tout cela, ce n'est pas pour qu'après je le laisse tomber ! Et d'abord je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

En plus… Il y a eu ce rêve…. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai eu moi aussi ?… »

Le rêve en question était le suivant…

¤_FlashBack_¤

Dimanche matin… Cela allait être le deuxième jour de cohabitation entre les deux hommes. On ne pouvait pas dire que le jour d'avant avait été très pénible. En fait, cela s'était même relativement bien passé, puisqu'ils étaient allés en ville chez Champloo…

Ce matin, 10h00 passé, l'homme aux cheveux sombres, se réveilla brutalement. Il s'était assis sur son lit et porta une main à son front… Un étrange rêve venait de traverser son esprit…

_« Il se voyait debout dans une pièce qu'il reconnaissait être son salon._

_Il se voyait aussi en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Il le tenait enlacé dans ses bras, alors que tous les deux se trouvaient sur le sofa. Et tous les deux avaient leurs yeux fermés. La tête d'Ed sur l'épaule de Roy et le menton de celui-ci sur la tête blonde._

_En fait, on pouvait dire qu'ils se câlinaient. A cet instant, Roy releva son visage en ouvrant les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ed également._

_Le garçon regarda alors le plus âgé dans les yeux. Celui-ci se pencha, légèrement en avant effleurant les lèvres douces et chaudes de l'adolescent._

Ed fit un mouvement en avant et embrassa complètement le noiraud. Une lumière blanche et aveuglante s'échappa du corps du garçon. Cette luminosité emplie toute la pièce pour se rétracter ensuite et disparaître dans son corps d'origine…"

Etrange rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Roy comprenait le sens de cette lumière, mais le fait de s'être vu embrasser son élève le fit rougir dans sa chambre.

« Ce rêve, Ed serait alors…. Mais pourquoi l'ai-je fait aussi ? »

Car il était vrai, qu'au même moment, le blond venait de faire un rêve similaire dans sa chambre où il était réveillé. Celui-ci se demanda par contre le sens de cette lueur et « Pourquoi est-ce que je dormais avec _Lui_ ? ».

Oui, son rêve était d'un certain point de vue plus explicite, mais d'un autre beaucoup moins….

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

Ce rêve l'avait marqué à un point qu'il demanda même conseil, leur de sa réunion le 8 octobre…

¤_FlashBack_¤

La réunion venait de se terminer. Tous ceux présents se levèrent et allèrent discuter avec quelqu'un.

Roy lui aborda une jeune femme d'environ 29 ans, la peau matte.

Ses cheveux châtains foncés s'arrêtaient avant ses épaules. Cette jeune femme était toujours très enthousiaste et débordante d'énergie. Elle aimait rire, mais s'énervait rapidement à propos de sa taille tout comme Edward. Elle se passionnait pour la chimie. Il lui arrivait de faire quelques petites gaffes étant très taquine et blagueuse.

Sa profession était pharmacienne, soi-disant en passant.

« Bonjour Doll, l'interpella Roy

- Ah c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ! Ca va l'horaire n'était pas trop tôt, dit-elle moqueusement

- Très drôle…. Oui, ça va. Je suis en charge d'un lycéen maintenant, il…

- Ah oui ! Strong me l'a dit ! C'est vrai qu'il s'appelle Elric ? fit-elle.

- Strong ? répéta Roy étonné, mais comment…

- Eh ben tu vois, il a parlé avec Pleasure qui auparavant avait discuté avec Gracia comme sa boutique est à côté et….

- C'est bon j'ai compris, » l'interrompit Roy comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux nommés qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Pleasure, qui n'était pas son vrai nom tout comme Doll ou Strong vous l'aurez compris, était une femme dans la trentaine, la peau bronzé et les cheveux noirs très longs : jusque dans le dos. Créative, Pleasure tenait en effet une boutique de couture près de la boulangerie de Gracia. Pleasure était peu bavarde la plupart du temps. La jeune femme était calme et intelligente : Pleasure donnait de bon conseil et savait analyser rapidement une situation. Elle pouvait aussi être très philosophique parfois… La jeune femme était d'ailleurs mariée à un célèbre bédéiste…

Strong devait avoir dans les 35 ans. Quelques cheveux blonds garnissaient son crâne et une moustache blonde couvrait sa bouche. Une chose était certaine : Strong ne portait pas son surnom pour rien ! Il était très grand (un géant comparé à Ed !) et était musclé ! Et c'était un homme d'affaire redoutable !

Strong, malgré son apparence, était sympathique et calme. Cependant, il s'emportait dans des élans de joie lorsqu'on évoquait sa famille. Sensible, il n'aimait pas voir des personnes blessées. Strong était tout à fait paradoxal : une carrure imposante et un caractère doux.

« Doll, je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ? Mais bien sur vas-y.

- Tu sais, quand un nouveau découvre que… enfin tu sais, il fait donc un rêve où une lumière l'envahie, n'est-ce pas ? Et les personnes qui lui sont proches ainsi que sa famille le font aussi, hein ?

- Oui, oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela si tu le sais ?

- Eh bien… Il y a à peu près trois semaines, Edward fit ce rêve et…

- Et alors ? Ca veut dire qu'il est…

- Oui ! mais je l'ai fait aussi ! Et en plus, on… on, enfin… bégaya t-il rougissant

- Tu l'as fait aussi ! et vous faisiez quoi ? demanda t'elle tout d'un coup très intéressée.

- …. Eh bien…

- Ouhouh, je vois, n'en dis pas plus, répondit-elle une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Eh bien, déjà tu sais ce que veut dire la lumière. Et si tu l'as rêvé également, cela veut dire qu'il tient quand même à toi, même si vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps. Et pour ce que, vous… ahem, faisiez et bien soit c'est ce que tu as envie de faire ou alors, cela fait aussi partie du rêve tout comme la lumière.

- Eh ! Ne dis pas _ça_ comme ça ! On faisait presque rien du tout !

- Presque ?

- Rah, enfin tu comprends ! on s'est juste…

- Eh ben, je ne savais pas que tu étais…

- Quoi ?! Mais non, je ne… contredit-il rapidement.

- Ne te justifie pas ! Ria Doll. Mais tu sais, cela peut faire partie du rêve comme la lueur.

- Oui… murmura Roy pour lui-même.

- Et puis, tu sais bien de qui tu tiens, non ? Peut-être que lui, il tient de _l'autre_, si tu vois ce que je…

- Oui, oui, je vois très bien, fit rapidement Roy. Mais es-tu sûr que cela peut influencer ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua t'elle. Je ne pense pas, finalement… Parce que dans ce cas, se serait la première fois depuis _eux_ que cela arrive…

- C'est vrai….

- C'est peut-être vraiment ce que tu as envie de faire, au final ! ria la jeune femme.

- Hé ! protesta Roy.

- Bon sur ce, je te laisse, je dois rentrer avec mon p'tit bout de chou ! »fit elle joyeusement. En s'éloignant.

Roy resta sur place pensif, pendant que Doll rejoignait Dust, son _p'tit_ bout de chou. Enfin, il était plus grand que Roy ! Âgé de 31 ans, il avait comme Doll, la peau matte et comme elle, il exerçait dans la pharmacie. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, blonds très foncés et il possédait presque autant de muscle que Strong. Il aimait rire et dédramatisait toujours la situation. Dust n'était pas discret. En effet, il n'arrivait pas à tenir un secret ! Enfin, lorsqu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il devait se contrôler… Le jeune homme était tout aussi dynamique que sa compagne.

Il discutait avec un autre homme, surnommé Egoist.

Egoist se trouvait également dans la trentaine, mais un peu plus quand même. 35 ans maximum. Sur ses cheveux noirs, se trouvait une paire de lunette de soleil remontée…

Egoist était censé être un célèbre écrivain….

Un peu sarcastique, il aimait se moquer gentiment de ses amis. Prenant la vie comme elle venait, il ne se souciait pas de grande chose. Egoist n'aimait pas le mensonge et la trahison, pas plus que les combats. Pourtant, il savait très bien se défendre ! Le jeune homme possédait une grande intelligence.

Avide sur les bords, comme quoi, il avait bien choisit son métier !… Même si parfois, il était en retard… Dernier détail, le jeune homme fumait beaucoup…

Roy se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours pensif…

_¤Fin FlashBack_¤

Après s'être remémoré ces divers moments, Roy ne put s'empêcher de penser « Ed tient donc vraiment à moi ? Le rêve, ces confessions ?….

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ressens en retour ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait raison ? Mais j'ai jamais, enfin, ca peut pas… D'un coup comme ça, c'est pas… s'embrouilla t-il.

Ah, si Sensei était là, il m'aurait aidé, » soupira t-il finalement.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la cafetière dont son contenu venait de finir de couler. Il prépara le thermos ; les tasses, des assiettes, des couverts et du sucre, mais pas de lait ! Le tout fut posé sur un plateau. Il quitta la cuisine.

oOo

Emmitouflé dans la couverture, Ed commençait déjà à se réveiller. Il n'a en fait pas dormi bien longtemps puisqu'il était 14h40.

Il lui fallut un instant pour remettre ses pensées en place. Il se souvenait de s'être endormit dans les bras de Roy, puis de s'être maintenant réveillé sur le sofa avec une couverture. Il se redressa pour se mettre assis.

« Ca a dû être lui qui m'a couvert…. »Pensa t-il.

Puis après plusieurs secondes de silence intérieur :

« J'ai vraiment été un imbécile aujourd'hui… Me laisser aller comme ça devant lui… Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ?

Pourtant… Il ne s'est pas moqué et n'a pas fait de commentaire…. Il était juste inquiet et m'a consolé…

Ca faisait longtemps que cela n'est plus arrivé… Depuis huit ans, en fait…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser avec ce que je lui ai dit ! Tout déballer comme ça, alors qu'il n'a aucun lien avec moi ! Mais, je sais pas, mais…. Quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler, je n'ai pas pu résister plus…. C'est comme si je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire et qu'il m'écouterait, m'aiderait… J'ai l'impression que je peux totalement me laisser aller avec lui, que je ne risque rien du tout…

Maintenant que j'y pense… Je suis complètement détendu avec lui… j'ai l'impression de revivre depuis si longtemps… Tantine a peut-être bien fait au final…

En plus, je l'apprécie beaucoup… Est-ce que c'est normal d'apprécier autant quelqu'un après à peine un mois ?… Surtout que… Bon, il faut que je le reconnaisse, je l'ai apprécié dès notre premier moment ensemble… C'est pas normal, çà hein ? se demanda le blond. Je deviens peut-être fou…

Pourtant, je dois pas être le seul fou alors ! Lui aussi après un mois, il veut me soutenir et être présent pour moi…

Il a dû vraiment avoir peur pour moi…. sa voix n'aurait pas été aussi tremblante sinon…

Et moi, dans ses bras, je me sentais vraiment à l'abri…. C'est la première personne à qui je fais encore confiance en dehors de Al ou Winry… aussi rapidement en plus…Pourquoi ?… Et pourquoi être resté là ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il tiendrait à moi quand même plus qu'un simple élève colérique ?…

Et moi… dans tout ça, je ressens quoi ?… C'est quoi cette sensation que je ressens là, » fit-il en touchant l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Edward affichait un air vraiment confus, quand il entendit Roy rentrer dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé, fit-il en voyant le blond assis.

- Hum ?… Ah, heu… non, non, ça fait un moment que je ne dors plus…

- Tu n'as pas dormi bien longtemps alors, remarqua l'aîné. Tiens, si tu veux, tu peux boire du café et puis, on peut manger le gâteau. On ne va pas le laisser comme ça, non ? Et, dix-neuf ans ainsi que l'année des changements, ça se fête, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Ed ne résista pas face à ce sourire et sourit en retour.

« Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que je ressens ou pas. C'est pas mal de se sentir bien en sa compagnie, si ?… »

oOo

Lol, voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! le prochain plus vite que le reste, lol'

Je tiens aussi à préciser que Doll et Dust sont des personnages tirés du jeux video "FullMetal Alchemist: Stray Rondo" et "FullMetal Alchemist: Sonata of Memories". Les autres, je pense que vous les avez reconnus ;) (Pleasure=Lust dx)

Des reviews feraient très plaisirs :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes :** Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Et dans ce chapitre, une découverte ce prépare pour Edward !

Zoro-kun et anouk : l'explication du rêve sera donné dans ce chapitre :)

Didilove37 : Ah le bisou encore un peu de patience, lol

Myriam : le lemon, alors oui il est prévu, mais il faudra attendre TRES longtemps, lol… Parce que, comment j'ai tout prévu, il ne pourra pas arriver avant, (en plus : je suis pas encore arrivée à l'écriture de la partie où il se trouvera dedans… maudit lycée XD), mais il sera bien là et lorsqu'il arrivera, se sera une vraie récompense XD

Sakura Hime : merci beaucoup ! En fait, je ne respecte pas certains âge ou lien de parenté du manga ou de l'animé… Par exemple, l'âge de Greed ou même d'Ed puisque quand Roy a 29, lui est censé en avoir que 15… Ou bien encore May Chang du manga, sera beaucoup plus âgée chez moi… et ses liens de parentés ne tiendront pas du tout compte du manga XD

Comme pour Ran Fan : chez moi, elle a un frère, mais pas dans la version de Hiromu ;)

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed, principalement.

**Chapitre 6 : Le don se révèle.**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la confession d'Ed à son tuteur. Et avoir dit tout ce qu'il ressentait et portait sur sa conscience, l'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre libéré d'un poids.

Et cela se voyait, puisqu'il sortait moins de ses gongs que d'habitude. Son frère l'avait aussi remarqué, bien entendu, comme tout le monde.

Sauf peut-être certain prof, chez qui Edward était encore effronté. Mais cela s'était fait nettement plus rare…

On était maintenant le mercredi 26 octobre. La période de vacances venait de commencer cette semaine, après les résultats des bacs blancs la semaine dernière.

Et bien sur, Ed comme Al reçurent de bon résultat. Winry aussi eut des notes correctes.

On était donc mercredi matin, et Ed préparait un sac. En effet, pendant les semaines de vacances, à l'exception de trois ou quatre jours, le blond passait toutes ses journées dans la demeure de Roy. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il appréciait d'autant plus sa présence depuis le fameux épisode de l'anniversaire. En vérité, il l'appréciait chaque fois un peu plus à chacune de leur rencontre. Et sans le savoir, Ed commençait à s'éprendre tout doucement de…

« MAIS PAS DU TOUT !! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ !! » Fit brutalement l'adolescent en rougissant.

Il se calma rapidement en entendant des pas approcher. Al se tenait debout à l'entrée de la porte de son frère. Il voulait savoir si quelque chose avait changé, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse directe… Et pourtant, il était persuadé que Roy y était pour quelque chose… Et pas seulement pour le changement de comportement du blond, mais aussi pour autre chose… Quelque chose qui poussait son frère à avoir un comportement bizarre ou à sourire pour un rien…

Lui qui ne souriait presque jamais…

« Niisan, tu pars vers quelles heures ? demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… je pense 14h30 voire 15h00….

- Hum, d'accord… Dit, est-ce que ça se passe bien ? Je veux dire… Tu ne l'as pas encore massacré, fit-il d'un air presque innocent.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas « massacré ». Mais n'empêche qu'il peut être des fois énervant…

- _Des fois_ seulement ? Ca ne doit pas être si mal que ça alors…

- Ouais, si tu compares à l'autre prof et ses cours pour primaires…, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Niisan… Je ne pense pas que Mme Curtis soit vraiment si mauvaise…

- Normal, tu ne l'as pas ! Toi à la place, t'as l'autre qui, je suis sûr, est beaucoup mieux !

- C'est vrai que Mme Crowley est sympathique, mais Mme Curtis est…

- Elle vous fait pas étudier n'importe quoi ! Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

- Heu… On étudie les différentes mythologies anciennes. On est en train de faire la mythologie européenne avec les Grecs, Romains… On va bientôt faire les Scandinaves et…

- Ouais, ben nous, on fait quoi ? La divination ! Et puis quoi encore !, S'emporta Ed en ayant préalablement coupé son frère.

- Niisan, calme-toi, c'est au programme ! Et puis, je te ferais dire que l'année dernière, tu as fait la même chose que moi et pourtant tu te plaignais aussi !

- …. Parce que ça t'énerve pas toi, de faire des choses que toutes les personnes _censées_ savent ?

- Si c'est dans les cours, c'est qu'il faut l'apprendre.

- Et puis toute façon, Curtis ne ressemble pas du tout à Crowley ! Elle est…. Cent fois pire !

- Niisan… »soupira son frère.

Son frère venait de détourner sans s'en rendre compte la conversation. Alors qu'Alphonse voulait en savoir davantage sur son rapport avec Roy, l'aîné avait dévié vers les cours de Mythologie… Pas vraiment ce que cherchait le plus jeune.

Il était vrai cependant que les deux professeurs ne se ressemblaient pas tellement que cela.

Mme Izumi Curtis possédait des cheveux noirs à la manière d'une africaine, mais étant quand même d'une lointaine origine asiatique… Izumi était souvent stricte et autoritaire pendant les cours, mais cela ne la rendait pas insensible pour autant. Agée de presque 35 ans, elle était mariée à Sieg Curtis, boucher de son métier. Ils avaient un fils de 7 ans, nommé Kotaro allant aussi au complexe Stek, à North pour être plus précis.

Izumi aimait beaucoup sa famille et prenait grand soin d'elle. Si elle était souvent sévère, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait un fond mauvais. Elle se radoucissait lorsqu'il fallait conseiller ou consoler quelqu'un. En fait, Izumi était au courant de la situation d'Ed et Al. Pour cette raison, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux et donc, dans sa logique, était encore plus stricte à leur sujet, au point de faire parfois peur…

Mme Elma Crowley, au contraire avait des cheveux blond-blancs, longs. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu-clair. Lors de ses cours de mythologie, Elma n'était pas trop dure mais savait ce faire respecter. De caractère souvent doux et calme, elle pouvait aussi avoir des colères effrayantes ! Pourtant, cela était quand même assez rare. La plupart du temps, elle gardait son sang-froid et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Sa voix était douce et faible, de ce fait aucun bruit n'était présent durant ses cours. Elma aimait beaucoup les enfants. Elle était aussi assez sentimentale et préférait la paix.

Agée de 32 ans, la jeune femme avait été mariée à Jack Crowley, lointain cousin de la famille Armstrong. « Avait été » car ils étaient séparés depuis quelques mois suite à un accident… Désormais, elle vivait avec Alex Louis Armstrong et sa femme Rose Thomas, de la célèbre famille des Armstrong. Elle avait donc accès à toute la culture légendaire des Armstrong ainsi qu'à leur savoir-faire ancestral, transmis depuis plusieurs générations Armstronguiennes.

L'affaire des Armstrong était très connue et occupait une place importante dans les finances depuis des années, c'est pour cela que la maison familiale était le « Manoir des Armstrong », mais Elma et le couple Alex Armstrong , fils du vieil Armstrong, vivaient dans une autre résidence, puisque le manoir n'était même pas à Paris…

Pour finir avec toutes ces Armtrongueries, il faut savoir qu'au mois de novembre, Elma allait entamer son troisième mois de grossesse… Eh oui, elle était enceinte malgré sa séparation qu'elle espérait temporaire…

« Niisan ?…

- Hum ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que… heu… est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire…. Tu…. Pour Kaa-san…

- Ne t'en fais pas Al, fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant. Ca va. Je ne vais pas me laisser sombrer à cause de ça… Maman est partie, et maintenant, il faut penser au futur, non ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

- …. Oui, tu as raison Niisan, » répondit Al

Alphonse se sentit quand même soulagé. En effet, son frère ne s'était pas énervé, il a donc vraiment dû se résigner et accepter. Mais à qui, a t-il pu parler ? « sûrement » pensa le plus jeune Elric en souriant pour lui –même.

« En fait, Al, tu es au courant ? L'Arc~en~ciel sera en concert pour les fêtes, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Dit Ed pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, je l'ai vu dans le magazine, c'est génial, mais comment on pourra y aller ?

- Ben c'est pas très loin, les bus et les métros existent.

- Je sais ! Mais, mamie…

- Elle va pas m'empêcher ! Tiens, comme je reviens samedi, j'irai voir pour les billets.

- Mais Niisan…

- ED ! EST LA !! Cria Winry depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Faut qu'j'y aille ! Bye Al ! »

L'aîné descendit les escaliers, passa devant la jeune fille, et sortit du domicile avant de s'asseoir dans le véhicule.

Alphonse descendit également les escaliers et soupira : son frère était parfois impossible !

Winry lui sourit et le garçon le lui rendit.

La blonde ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais elle devait aller faire des courses pour du matériel. Ses longs cheveux se trouvaient accrochés en queue de cheval avec deux longues mèches en dehors de celle-ci. La jeune fille avait aussi remarqué le petit changement d'attitude de l'aîné des Elric. Cela la rassurait un peu, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui faire entrer certaines choses dans la cervelle à coup de clé anglaise... Car oui, elle aussi était impulsive et assez susceptible, bien qu'elle aime les choses mignonnes et s'inquiétait pour les deux frères....

Alphonse sortait aujourd'hui également, avec deux camarades de classes.

Il s'agissait de Fletcher Tringham et Armony Disraeli. Ils étaient âgés de 17 ans comme Alphonse.

Fletcher avait des cheveux blonds courts ainsi que des yeux bleus. Plus petit qu'Ed (Edward lui en étant très reconnaissant), le blondinet possédait aussi un frère aîné d'un an, Russel. Sympathique, le jeune garçon était très amical. Un peu timide, il n'osait pas s'imposer, même quand ses amis lui disaient de le faire.

Il était le meilleur ami d'Alphonse. Tous les deux riaient souvent ensemble et aimaient se taquiner lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas bloc commun envers Edward. Fletcher était également d'un genre pacifiste et n'aimait pas l'injustice ou le rejet pour différence.

Leurs parents étant décédés dans un accident, ils vivaient chez les Armstrong.(Eh oui, encore !)

Armony, quant à elle, était également plus petite qu'Ed, mais de très peu. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur rouge-roux, et ses yeux reflétaient le même ton que ceux-ci.

Même si ses deux camarades ne le reconnaissaient pas, Al voyait bien qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Il adorait les taquiner à ce sujet. Mais Fletcher et Armony étaient-ils vraiment des victimes, puisque il faisait la même chose à Alphonse qui réagissait comme eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Winry ?….

La jeune fille était très gentille et aimait aider les autres. Armony était également assez timide et rougissait dès qu'il était question de Fletcher. Elle avait perdu ses parents très jeunes et vivaient avec leur professeur de japonais Ran Fan.

La sonnette retentit dans la demeure. Allant ouvrir la porte, Alphonse accueillit ses amis ainsi que la camarade de Winry avec qui elle allait faire des achats.

Elle se nommait Viola Amore et se trouvait dans la même classe de mécanique que son amie.

Grande, elle avait des cheveux roux courts et les yeux marrons. Viola partageait la passion de Winry. Toutes les deux adoraient la mécanique ! Et bien entendu, elles appréciaient aussi de faire du shopping. Très dynamique et aimant la fête, elle était toujours prête à embêter ses amis ou à se déchaîner complètement lorsqu'elle le pouvait ! Impulsive, il lui arrivait de frapper dans le tas et de réfléchir seulement après. De ce point là, elle ressemblait à Edward.

Cependant, Viola aimait aussi le dessin et la peinture. Elle adorait les tableaux se trouvant chez Corniche Royce, là où elle résidait, ses parents ayant disparus. En effet, son père Karls avait été un grand ami des parents de Corniche. Cette dernière avait donc accepté de la prendre sous son toit. Les tableaux que Viola aimait tant, étaient ceux du frère de Corniche. Viola aimerait bien le rencontrer, mais ce dernier n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment…

Bref, les cinq adolescents sortirent saluant au passage Pinako. Une fois la porte refermée, la femme âgée soupira en caressant Den.

« Enfin, on va avoir un peu de tranquillité, n'est-ce pas mon chien ? »

Question qui eu un aboiement en guise de réponse…

oOo

Après être sorti en coup de vent de la demeure, Edward s'installa sur le siège passager. Il posa son sac contenant ses affaires à l'arrière, mis sa ceinture et soupira. Pendant ce temps, Roy le fixait en souriant. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et sourit en retour. Mustang démarra et pris le chemin vers son domicile.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? le demanda le conducteur

- hum, oui, j'pense que j'ai n'rien oublié, » répondit le blond.

Puis après un moment de silence, Ed reprit :

« En fait, tu sais, à propos de la propagation de l'énergie en Alchimie, ben, j'ai inventé un pentacle.

- Ah oui ? mais tu es certain de ce que tu avances avec ces cercles de transmutation ? fit Roy, un peu taquin.

- Bien sûr ! il faut quand même quelque chose pour canaliser l'énergie ! Alors un cercle, c'est normal ! s'écria t-il.

- Edward, tu sais que je te crois, alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu à chaque fois ? »

Evidemment, le noiraud faisait exprès de le taquiner sur ce sujet.

D'après lui, « Il est mignon quand il s'énerve ».

Ed se calma en regardant d'un air un peu irrité son tuteur. Et pourtant, cet air qu'il affichait, cet air narquois, ne l'énervait plus. Au contraire, il trouvait que cela « le rendait irrésistible ».

« Quand l'as-tu réalisé ? questionna l'aîné, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

- Jeudi dernier…

- Jeudi ? Mais, Ed ! Tu avais encore cours !

- Je sais… Mais… Elle m'énervait…

- Ed… Laisse voir une chance à Izumi… Elle connaît son programme, elle ne peut pas faire autre chose… comme les autres professeurs d'ailleurs, et pourtant là, tu ne dis presque plus rien…

- C'est plus fort que moi… Désolé…, » s'excusa l'adolescent. Il n'aimait pas du tout énerver ou décevoir Roy.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es pas responsable, c'est ton caractère après tout. Allez ne t'en fait pas, tant que tu n'as rien perturbé, » conforta Roy. Lui non plus n'aimait pas voir Ed peiné ou attristé.

« Tu me montreras ton pentacle ?

- Oui ! Dépêche-toi ! Je t'le montre maintenant ! » Fit Ed en souriant et se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Roy ne put s'empêcher un petit rire pendant qu'il verrouillait sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent se déchaussèrent. Edward courut vers le salon. Roy s'y dirigea plus calmement et y retrouva le jeune garçon fouillant son sac.

Entre nous, vous l'aviez remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux hommes ne se vouvoient plus, mais se tutoient. En effet, depuis l'épisode de « l'anniversaire » où ils se sont tout de même grandement rapprochés, ils n'agissaient plus seulement comme élève et tuteur, mais comme des …. Amis ? ou bien… ?

Edward sortit donc de son sac, un bout de papier où son fameux pentacle y été dessiné.

« Regarde ! Il est superbe, tu n'trouves pas ? » Fit-il, fier de lui.

Le dessin se composait de deux cercles emboîtés, d'un triangle inscrit au milieu du plus petit cercle et un autre dont les sommets dépassaient du plus grand cercle.

Roy resta un moment stupéfait devant ce cercle de transmutation. Il était parfait. Comment Ed aurait-il pu… ?

« Oui, il est pas mal, mais il y a un trait de travers, là, pointa t-il pour faire enrager le jeune.

- Rah, cherche pas la p'tite bête, hein ! C'est leurs tables qui sont trouées ! s'exclama le blond.

- Haha, je sais, reste zen Ed, ria l'aîné. Non, franchement, tu l'as réussi, le félicita t-il une fois calmé

- C'est vrai ? Hé, ben oui, après tout c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai fait! se vanta l'aîné des Elric

- Hé oh, reste sur Terre, mon p'tit, lança Roy, moqueur.

- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'IL DOIT GRIMPER SUR UNE TABLE AVEC UNE ECHELLE POUR POUVOIR APERCEVOIR LE CIEL !!! » vociféra le concerné.

Roy ne put retenir un fou rire. Le blond se sentit vexé et commença à bouder. Après quelques instants, l'homme aux cheveux sombres réussit à contenir son rire.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il entre deux hoquets. Mais tu es tellement mignon et drôle quand tu t'énerves ! »

Edward se sentit rougir devant cette remarque.

« Hum, et, heu, hum, oui, heu…Je… fais quoi… aujourd'hui ? dit-il gêné.

- Hm ? Ah oui ? en fait, comme ta seule difficulté est la mécanique, et bien, je t'ai prévu un exercice sur le fonctionnement d'un générateur.

- QUOI ?! s'écria l'adolescent.

- Il faut bien que je te trouve un point faible, non ?

- Mais…

- Non, pas de mais, attend je vais chercher ta « fameuse crainte » dit-il ironiquement.

- Hé ! j'ai pas de … »

Il ne put continuer, l'homme aux yeux ténébreux ayant déjà disparu de la pièce.

Si Edward possédait beaucoup de points forts, la mécanique ne s'y trouvait pas, contrairement à Winry.  
De plus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment progresser puisqu'à la moindre erreur, M. Christian Roché s'énervait.

Roy revint avec le moteur en main, mais…. Une bonne partie en pièce détachée !

« Qu'est ce que… ?

- Cela se voit, non ? Tu dois trouver l'utilité des pièces et les assembler à l'appareil de base. Tiens, tu as un magazine spécialisé dans la mécanique pour t'aider.

- Mais…

- Je te laisse une heure seul, après je viendrais t'assister, si tu n'as pas avancé. »

Et sur cela, il sortit pour se rendre dans son bureau, laissant un Ed plus que surpris dans sa salle à manger.

Edward s'installa alors à la table, devant son exercice.

« Ah, le Bâtard ! Il l'a fait exprès de me refiler un truc comme ça ! M'enfin… »

Après un long soupir, il prit des pièces en main, les tourna dans tous les sens et les reposa, soupirant davantage…

Ça promettait d'être long, très long…

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward était complètement désespéré, exaspéré, énervé, bref il en avait assez de ce stupide engin.

« Merde, j'en ai marre de ce foutu truc ! Comment ce type veut que je fasse une chose comme ça ! » s'exclama t-il en pointant un des modèle de la revue devant lui.

« aahh… », Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Lorsqu'il la releva, son regard croisa son pentacle. Il le fixa un instant, puis tourna la tête vers le moteur, les pièces à côté de celui-ci, puis le journal.

Une idée lui vint en tête…

Ed pris la feuille dessinée, les pièces et l'engin incriminé qu'il posa sur son cercle comme les petites parties mécaniques.

Il regarda la photo d'un des modèles et essaya de retenir sa forme.

Puis, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du pentacle et donna un appui. A cet instant, une lumière bleutée jaillit. Quand la fumée créée se dissipa, Edward se trouva avec un générateur identique à celui du catalogue…

oOo

Dans son bureau, Roy travaillait sur son ordinateur. En effet, il entrait dans informations sur son disque dur grâce à un classeur rempli de fiche.

Depuis une demi-heure, il recopiait proprement toutes les données inscrites sur le papier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quelques fois à Edward quand il feuilletait son classeur.

« Si Ed en était un, lequel serait-ce… »

Après un soupir, il voulut commencer à taper le texte quand un bruit connu lui arriva à l'oreille.

Ce crépitement… Non… ce n'était pas possible…

Roy se leva brusquement et s'élança vers la provenance du son…

oOo

Edward se trouvait toujours dans la même position : assit devant son exercice paraissant comme neuf. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était impossible. Non, il n'avait pas pu… Il n'avait pas pu réaliser une transmutation…. Il n'avait pas pu recréer un moteur !?

Il avait pratiqué de l'Alchimie !? Mais, comment !?!

L'Alchimie n'était pas censée…

Il n'assimilait pas ce qui s'était passé devant lui… Il n'y arrivait pas à saisir le fait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça !

Roy arriva à ce moment dans la pièce.

« Ed, qu'est ce… » Il ne continua pas sa phrase devant l'expression du garçon.

En effet, l'adolescent avait levé son visage lorsqu'il avait entendu Mustang rentrer dans le salon.

Edward était surpris, choqué, déconcerté. Déconcerté par l'expérience qui s'était réalisé, ici, dans cette maison, devant lui.

Roy quant à lui, fixait tour à tour, l'appareil mécanique, le cercle alchimique et le jeune blond.

Après un silence pesant, Roy prit la parole :

« Edward, tu n'as pas… c'était une… tu… com….Pourquoi tu…. »

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ed avait réalisé une transmutation. Et pourtant, il s'en doutait vu que…

Tout à coup, le garçon aux cheveux d'or se leva faisant sursauter Roy qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il sortit en courant de la salle, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'enfuit de la demeure. Il n'eut le temps d'entendre qu'un « EDWARD ! » avant d'atteindre la rue et de se précipiter, lui-même ne savant pas vraiment où.

oOo

Dans le couloir, Mustang était resté debout sans bouger, étonné par la réaction du jeune. Reprenant ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers la table où se trouvait encore tout le matériel.

En fait, l'homme n'était pas très surpris par la transmutation, mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'aujourd'hui, Ed aurait pu…

Pourtant, il se doutait que cela arriverait un jour… Mais il n'imaginait pas que le blond aurait cette réaction. Après tout, il y avait eu le….

« Imbécile, comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ! se gifla mentalement Roy.

Il faut que je le retrouve… Il n'a pas pu rentrer, mais je ne vais pas chercher dans toute la ville !… A moins que… »

Après son monologue, l'homme aux cheveux obscurs se lança à la poursuite d'Edward Elric.

oOo

Il ne savait pas où il se rendait. Mais cela était sans importance pour lui. Il voulait simplement s'éloigner de cette maison, de ce qui s'était passé.

Ne plus y penser, faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Malgré ses souhaits, Edward savait que ce n'était pas possible.

On n'efface pas le passé, et cela il l'avait compris depuis longtemps…

Et les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse : « Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que va t-il se passé ? Que va t-_il_ pensé ? Que va t-**il** devenir ? »

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à ses interrogations, Ed continuait de courir. Ainsi pendant encore plusieurs minutes, il traversa rues et avenues avant d'arriver dans un parc.

S'arrêtant et reprenant son souffle, il s'assit sur un banc un peu isolé. Le jeune homme aux yeux de la même couleur que le soleil essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais cela ne faisait qu'emmêler encore davantage ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » prononça t-il à haute voix, espérant une réponse qu'il n'obtint pas.

Le blond se mit la tête entre ses mains en poussant un gémissement de détresse.

Le vent se leva, balayant les feuilles mortes et jouant avec ses cheveux d'or. Il fit aussi frissonner le garçon. Le temps se couvrait alors qu'en début d'après-midi, le soleil offrait sa présence aux piétons.

Mais Ed restait là, assit sans bouger, cachant toujours son visage.

Il entendit des pas approcher ainsi qu'une personne reprendre son souffle. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Quand l'inconnu respira à nouveau calmement, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui.

« Edward, » fit une voix que l'interpellé ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ed la leva alors légèrement, mais ses cheveux tombaient devant sa face, empêchant d'être vu et de voir correctement.

Cependant, il pouvait tout de même reconnaître l'homme devant lui grâce à ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et ses yeux du même ton.

« Ed, » répéta t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le concerné cacha à nouveau complètement sa figure.

« Laisse-moi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça après ce qui s'est passé !

- Justement ! s'écria Ed en relevant sa tête. Tu ne devrais même pas être là ! Pas après ce que j'ai fait…

- Edward… Tu... Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- J'ai transmuté des pièces ! J'ai utilisé de l'Alchimie ! Ce n'est pas supposé être réel… Pas ici… Je… je ne peux pas l'utiliser…, termina le blond dans un murmure.

- Pourtant, tu y croyais, non ? Alors, tu ne…, commença Roy

- Oui, je croyais en elle ! Mais, mais… pas sur Terre… Les autres, tout le monde affirment que ce n'est qu'un mythe…

- Et, est-ce que c'est si important ? Ce que pensent les autres ? » demanda l'aîné.

Edward se crispa.

« Ils vont penser que je ne suis pas humain, chuchota t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce… fit Roy étonné

- Un humain ne doit pas connaître l'Alchimie, puisqu'elle n'est pas réelle, pas terrestre. Alors, je ne suis pas humain, vu que je sais en faire ! cria Ed

- Cela ne veut rien dire. Ed, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

- Non ! Non, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Tu ne devrais pas parler à un… un monstre…, finit l'adolescent en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en y cachant son visage.

- Edward… Tu n'es pas un monstre, répondit peiné l'homme aux cheveux ébène.

- Si, fit-il entêté.

- Non. Moi ce que je vois, c'est un jeune homme magnifique, séduisant, avec de merveilleux cheveux dorés comme le soleil et des yeux d'ambre où l'on pourrait se perdre. Sans oublier, un caractère hors du commun avec un grand cœur, un énervement effrayant, une pointe de susceptibilité et un très grand entêtement, » déclara Roy.

Bien sûr, il ne voyait pas le garçon prendre une teinte rosée entre ses genoux. Oui, Roy arrivait vraiment à le faire sourire dans toutes les situations. Il se reprit assez vite pour dire :

« A part ça, je suis quand même un monstre qui peut utiliser l'Alchimie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'appeler comme çà, » répliqua Roy rapidement en ayant légèrement élevé la voix.

Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, surtout quand il se mettait en tête des choses fausses.

« Si. Tout le monde va me considérer de cette façon. Même Winry… Même Al… Même toi… termina t-il désespéré.

- Ed… Tu crois franchement que ton frère va te considérer de cette manière ? Ils te connaissent et ils ne vont pas arrêter de t'aimer pour cette raison. Moi non plus, je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer, rajouta t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne te vois pas du tout comme un monstre, sinon je…

- Malgré tout, si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, tous me fuiraient et me traiteraient comme quelque chose qui n'a pas sa place ici… Quelque chose d'inhumain… le coupa Ed sans tenir compte du fait que le noiraud venait de dire qu'il 'l'aimait'.

- Edward…. Dans ce cas, je le suis aussi. Je suis aussi inhumain, » déclara Roy calmement.

A cette phrase, le garçon releva sa tête et posa son regard rempli de tristesse, mais à cet instant interrogateur, sur l'homme à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais aussi être un… être comme moi ?

- Parce que moi aussi, je peux pratiquer l'Alchimie, Ed. Et nous ne sommes pas les deux seuls, crois-moi.

- Mais, c'est… que… comment… ? »

Edward ne comprenait plus rien. Il se sentait perdu…

« Comment, est-ce que d'autres pourraient… ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'en fais pas. Mais avant tout, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir » affirma Roy en se levant.

Ed resta encore assis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il vit alors une main apparaître devant ses yeux.

« Allez, viens. Sinon nous allons être trempé avant d'arriver, » dit le noiraud en tendant sa main.

Le blond le regarda et lorsqu'il vit le sourire doux de l'aîné, il sourit à son tour, pris sa main et se leva.

Oui, il lui faisant confiance et le croyait, comme la dernière fois. S'il avait dit qu'il était humain et qu'il n'était pas le seul, cela ne devait pas être aussi terrible qu'il se l'imaginait.

En sortant du parc, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

- Hum ? Oh, c'est simple. Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as raconté ton passé, tu avais précisé que toi et ton frère lorsque vous alliez mal ou vous disputiez, vous aviez par habitude de vous réfugiez dans un parc ou près d'un étang. J'ai pensé que tu avais gardé cette habitude alors j'ai fait tous les parcs avec un point d'eau du quartier.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais essoufflé…

- Mah, oui, j'ai quand même fait quatre ou cinq parcs aux alentours.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ed même s'il était heureux que Roy l'ait vraiment écouté la dernière fois. Il allait donc l'aider pour de vrai et aujourd'hui aussi….

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'étais soulagé de te retrouver. J'étais inquiet… Une fois rentrée, je préparerais du café et je t'expliquerais tout. »

Ed acquiesça, sourit d'un vrai sourire calme alors que l'homme aux yeux obscurs qui marchait à côté de lui, sourit à son tour…

oOo

Arrivée à destination, Roy était, comme il l'avait dit, parti préparer du café. Edward, quant à lui, avait rangé la table dans le salon où se trouvait encore tout ce qui avait provoqué le début de cette histoire.

Il mit les tasses et s'assit, attendant le retour de Roy. Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, il tenait la cafetière dans une main et un classeur dans l'autre.

« J'étais entrain de reclasser les fiches. Tiens, tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil, » dit-il en le lui donnant.

Ed le prit et le posa devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer, vu que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'expliquer à qui que se soit, dit Roy en versant les boissons. Cependant, rajouta t-il en s'asseyant, je crois que… »

Le reste, Ed ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, il avait ouvert le classeur et le feuilletait ne sachant pas quoi regarder. Il retint seulement un sommaire en plusieurs parties. Puis en visionnant rapidement quelques feuilles :

« Ouah ! Même Noah Riboli est une Alchimiste ! » s'écria Ed.

Noah Riboli était, en fait une célèbre actrice. Elle était mariée à Roa Riboli, Commandant dans l'armée. Tous les deux possédaient deux fils : Léo de 4 ans et Rick de 3 ans.

Elle était âgée d'environ 30 ans. Ses cheveux marrons foncé et bouclés lui tombaient dans le dos bien que par le devant, était attachées deux grosse nattes. Ses yeux de couleur noisette et sa peau mat affirmaient bien son origine Indienne. Noah était connue pour être introvertie. Pourtant, avec sa famille et ses plus proches amis, les alchimistes par exemple, Noah était plus à l'aise et se libérait plus facilement. Elle possédait une voie douce, remplie de tendresse. Sa voix reflétait bien son caractère. A part cela, Noah était très douée pour la danse orientale.

Après s'être exclamé bruyamment, le jeune regarda l'expression de Roy.

« Je vois que tu m'écoutes beaucoup, dit-il essayant de paraître vexé.

- Pardon…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je vais te « confisquer » ces fiches pour le moment, déclara Roy mi-amusé et mi-exaspéré de l'attitude du garçon, même si l'amusement gagnait la bataille.

- Héhé, ria Edward gêné...

- Bon, donc, je disais qu'en fait plusieurs personnes de ce Monde sont capables d'utiliser cette science. En fait, je savais que tu en ferais parti parce qu'il y a eu le rêve. Le rêve en question, survient chez les personnes peu avant qu'elles puissent effectuer leur première transmutation de n'importe quelle façon. Le concerné est enveloppé d'une Lumière et…

- Le Rêve ? répéta l'adolescent, en coupant préalablement son aîné.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas fait un rêve étrange il y a quelque temps ? » questionna Roy.

A cette évocation, Edward se souvient d'un rêve réalisé le Dimanche suivant leur première journée en commun…

Un rêve, oui, mais quel rêve !

¤_FlashBack_¤

Le matin. Un rayon de soleil traversa l'ouverture du volet et vint éclairer un visage endormi. Ses cheveux blonds et longs tombaient devant ses yeux.

_Il se réveilla malgré tout et bailla. Il inspecta la pièce, puis se souvint de sa localisation._

_Il se retourna et sourit en voyant l'homme qui dormait encore paisiblement à côté de lui._

_Edward s'appuya sur un coude et regardait son visage. Ses yeux fermés, mais dont il connaissait leur teinte par cœur, ses cheveux ébènes qui cachaient une partie de sa face._

_Le blond sourit davantage lorsqu'il aperçut le torse nu du noiraud. Il l'effleura doucement._

_Hier, le jeune aux cheveux identique au blé avait pris tout le temps qu'il lui fallait, mais désormais il connaissait les moindres courbes, la moindre cicatrice, tout de ce corps peut-être encore mieux que le sien._

_Oui, hier soir, il avait pleinement apprécié ce pur moment de plaisir, partagé seulement avec Roy._

_Il remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de l'endormi, puis déposa un court baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant._

_Si douce, si chaude…_

_Ed se recoucha ensuite en se blottissant contre son compagnon, déposant sa tête au creux de l'épaule. Il adorait cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, cette peau si parfaite, cette odeur corporelle. Il sentit à ce moment les bras de l'aîné se refermer autour de sa taille et l'attirer encore plus contre son corps._

_L'homme aux cheveux miels leva les yeux et vit un sourire doux, tendre, réservé seulement pour lui, dessiné sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux de jais._

_Soupirant de bien-être, il ferma les yeux voulant faire durer ce moment plus longtemps possible._

_A cet instant, une lumière étincelante émana de lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était produite…_

_Et pourtant, pendant ce court laps de temps, il avait perçut une immense Porte noire ouverte et remplie de paire d'yeux et des lianes qui l'avait entouré. Ces lianes semblaient être faites de métal flexible et étaient extrêmement froide. Elles se retirèrent tout aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues pour disparaître quand la Porte se referma…._

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

Il est vrai, qu'Ed n'avait pas compris la signification de cette Porte, mais ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué c'était le fait de dormir dans le MEME lit que Roy, d'avoir ces pensées et d'être… hum… Juste recouvert par le drap…

Rien qu'en y repensant, Edward se sentir rougir furieusement.

« Mais, comment sais-tu que j'ai eu ce Rêve ?

- Ah, hum, en fait…, répondit Roy embarrassé, eh bien celui qui découvre ses talents d'Alchimiste fait ce Rêve, bien entendu, mais les membres de sa famille et les personnes qui lui sont…. Proches le font également, expliqua t-il.

- Ah. Donc Al aussi l'a aussi fait ? Pourtant, il ne m'a rien dit…

- Je ne crois pas que cela lui a semblé important. Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

« Oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve dans lequel il a/j'ai découvert ses/mes pouvoirs d'Alchimistes » pensèrent en même temps Edward et Roy

« Oui. Alors…, hum, tu as aussi rêvé la même chose que moi ?…. Enfin, hm, que j'allais révéler mon don ?

- Heu…. Oui… J'ai aussi rêvé que…. Tu, hum… Oui, que tu étais Alchimiste, »répondit-il gêné par le rêve qu'il avait en réalité fait alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffées.

« Reprends-toi ! C'était juste un rêve ! » firent-ils à nouveau tous les deux simultanément.

Edward, lui, rougit encore davantage quand il réalisé qu'il tenait vraiment à Roy, vu que celui-ci avait aussi eut un songe. Mais le sien, rajouté à ça, il crut que son visage était en feu…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, troublés par leur vision personnelle.

Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux blonds reprit la parole.

« Et… Comment cela se fait-il que nous pouvons utiliser de l'Alchimie ? »

oOo

Il va falloir patienter un moment jusqu'au prochain puisque c'est reparti pour les contrôles, les bacs blancs, les devoirs spécifiques, les exposés, les oraux blancs… bref, je n'aurais pas le temps de faire autre chose….

Petite précision : Armony vient du jeu PS2 : FullMetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel.

Elma vient du second jeu PS2 : Fullmetal Alchemist : The curse of the crimson elixir.

Viola vient du jeu gba Fullmetal Alchemist : Sonata of memories.

Fletcher et son frère Russel viennent de l'animé mais avant tout du premier roman : FullMetal Alchemist, Terre de Pierre chez Fleuve Noir pour la France ;)

Corniche et son frère, ils viennent du jeu GBA de FullMetal: Stray Rondo.

Izumi, Sieg et Armstrong vous savez d'où ils viennent, lol, Ryo un peu de déduction avant le prochain chapitre permettra de trouver son identité XD

Roa est une des chimères présentes avec Greed. Rick et Léo sont deux jeunes ishbals vu dans l'anime de FMA.

Pour Noah, c'est du film Fullmetal Alchemist : Conqueror of Shamballa.

Dernière précision tardive, Ran Fan est personnage spécifique du manga, apparue dans les tomes 8/9 pour la première fois.

Voilà ! C'est donc dans un mois que le prochain chapitre sera posté !

Jusque là n'oubliez pas les reviews, lol ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes :** Enfin le chapitre 7 ! Faut dire que quand c'est pas le lycée, c'est la connexion internet qui fait des siennes.. J'ai quand même réussi à me connecter finalement, lol

Bon, pour ce chapitre beaucoup de précision.

**IMPORTANT !**

**MAJ!**

IL N'Y A PLUS AUCUN LIEN AVEC L'ANIME OU LE MANGA.

LES NOMS DES VILLES ET DES FLUX SONT COMPLETEMENT INVENTES

Seul les noms des viles d'amestris et des continents principaux appartiennent à l'univers fullmetal!

Finalement, le chapitre !

Dragonna : Pour pas en dire trop, tu as bien deviné pour KotaroEn fait, pour le travail de Roy, c'est délicat XD

Il était un prof de mythologie comme Izumi, mais suite à certains évènements, qui seront évoqués plus tard (beaucoup même XD), il est devenu prof particulier pour avoir plus de temps à s'occuper du 'classage' des alchimistes… l'école, n'existe pas encore…. Mais faudra attendre très très longtemps avant qu'elle existe, lol…

Sinon, pour la pièce fermée à clé, elle sera brièvement évoquée, puis un peu plus loin dans l'histoire, on va savoir ce qu'il y a dedans

Nenette : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les jeux ps2, non ils ne sont pas sortis en France… Juste au Japon et aux USA pour les deux premiers… Malheureusement..

sakura hime : Merci, lol, mais pour les jeux ps2, je n'y ai pas joué, j'ai juste pu voir les trailers disponibles sur internet et j'ai connu les persos grâce aux sites officiels… Comme je le disais, ils ne sont disponibles qu'en japonais ou anglais pour les deux premiers…Si tu veux quand même les avoir, ben ils sont dispo sur priceminister, discountmanga, ou pour les jeux anglais…

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. Chaque personnage appartient à son univers manga ou anime et donc appartient à son auteur, à son studio et son réalisateur. (m'évite de faire une liste immense XD)

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 7 : L'Histoire.**

« Et… Comment cela se fait-il que nous pouvons utiliser de l'Alchimie ? Posa Edward comme question.

- En fait, c'est une longue Histoire, commença Roy. Bien sûr, seul les concernés sont au courant de celle-ci. On peut dire que l'histoire qui nous concerne directement a commencé, il y a à peu près une centaine d'année. Mais en réalité, cela remonte à beaucoup plus loin…. »

La Galaxie n'était pas conçue d'un seul univers. En réalité, des univers multiples se côtoyaient sans le savoir. On ne pouvait pas se rendre d'un univers à un autre. Du moins, pas aussi simplement.

Chaque univers était relié à un autre par un portail. Un portail qui se nourrissait de l'énergie spéciale de la planète sur laquelle il été invoqué.

Il fallait posséder une puissance extrême pour arriver à ouvrir cette liaison entre les univers.

L'Histoire commence dans un univers où se trouve une planète habitée. Habitée d'être humain, d'être fantastique, d'animaux fabuleux, de végétation étonnante…

Cette planète se nommait Shamballa.

Depuis des millénaires, cette planète était divisée en un très grand nombre de continent et quelques îles plus petites. Ce qui était extraordinaire, c'était que chaque continent ne formait qu'un seul et unique pays. Une seule et unique nation. Seul le continent central faisait exception à ce phénomène.

Le plus au nord, à l'extrême ouest, se trouvait un continent fermé. Entouré d'une chaîne de montagne impressionnante, nommée Briggs, il était presque impossible de pénétrer sur ce continent sans passer par les airs et les aéronefs. Malheureusement, ce moyen de transport était rare et coûteux…

Ce continent dont la population était des plus rustres, sanguinaires et ravageuses, ce continent dont la « ville-mère », la capitale en quelque sorte, était Rocagorak… Ce contient se nommait Drachma.

Loin à l'est, après avoir survolé quelques îles, on arrivait sur un continent beaucoup plus imposant, plus grand. Il s'agissait de l'empire Xing. Constitué d'un ensemble de montagnes nommé Xiaofu à l'ouest du pays et d'un grand désert brûlant, le Zuchin, à l'extrême est, Xing n'était habitable qu'en son milieu où se trouvait la ville-mère de l'empire : Beixan.

Xing était réputé pour ces grands Elixirologues, Hommes qui maîtrisaient un pouvoir émanant de la planète elle-même.

Un flux d'énergie intense qui circulait au centre de Shamballa. Un flux de vie composé d'esprit et d'âmes d'ancien élixirologue qui se réincarnait sans cesse en de nouveaux hôtes. Ce flux d'énergie était appelé plus couramment à Xing, le Xie'l.

Pour devenir Elixirologue, il fallait comprendre, connaître et maîtriser le Xie'l. Cette capacité n'était présente que chez ceux qui avaient reçu la chance d'avoir son âme, son esprit provenant de ce courant de la vie.

Au sud de Xing se trouvait un continent nommé Xerxès. Ce continent possédait en son sein un désert, le Wourahala, dans sa péninsule Sud. La ville-mère Kalistas était la plus grande du monde. Xerxès était déjà le continent le plus fort, le plus influent, le plus… Grandiose. Sa civilisation était l'une des plus développée. Il était un des seuls continents qui n'avait aucune spécialité, aucun trait particulier. En réalité, à Xerxès, le nombre d'Elixirologue était équivalent à celui des hommes maîtrisant les autres pouvoirs que conférait Shamballa.

De plus, la plupart des plus grands noms connus dans l'histoire de Shamballa venait de Xérahla.

Au sud-est de ce continent, on retrouvait le quatrième grand continent : Creta. Creta était l'un des plus petits continents. Il abritait aussi un désert à l'est, le Rayla, alors que la ville-mère Nalenius se trouvait à l'opposé Ouest.

La spécialité reconnue à Creta était la magie. Un pouvoir extraordinaire et incroyable qui dépassait parfois l'esprit des hommes. Des créatures fabuleuses tels que les Dragons, les Griffons, les Licornes, les Phénix… D'autres étaient bien plus dangereuses tels que les Hydres, les Vouivres, les Béhémoths…

Creta était l'un des seul contient où se trouvaient ces créatures. Quelques-une apparaissaient à Xerxès, mais la chose restait plus rare que sur le continent de la magie.

Tout comme l'Elixirologie, la magie tenait d'un flux d'énergie puissante qui circulait dans Shamballa. Alors que le Xie'l circulait au cœur de la planète, l'énergie magique appelée Faralus se trouvait tout juste sous le sol, sous la croûte terrestre.

Elle était ainsi le flux, le cycle d'énergie et d'âme le plus proche des êtres humains. En contre-partie, Faralus était le plus petit flux qui circulait dans Shamballa ….

En continuant vers l'Ouest de Creta, on arrivait sur le continent d'Ishbal. Une chaîne de montagne, le Jiramaya, s'élevait à l'est tandis que la ville-mère Zernyenn se situait au Sud du continent.

A Ishbal, aucun flux d'énergie n'était utilisé en tant que pouvoir. Du moins, pas principalement. La plupart des habitants vénérait en réalité Ajed, une divinité de Shamballa. La religion prenait toute sa place et son importance sur le continent.

Ajed était censé être l'entité même de la planète, de ce fait à Ishbal, on vivait simplement, respectant la nature. L'harmonie entre homme et nature était fondamental pour les Ajedens, les disciples d'Ajed.

A l'extrême ouest, un continent principalement formé de montagne et de très peu de plaine se nommait Aerugo. Au nord, Uméon était la chaîne la plus importante du continent tandis que Dial s'étendait sur tout le Sud. De ce fait, la ville-mère Beviel se trouvait au centre même du continent.

Le fait qu'Aerugo était dominé par les montagnes ne gênait pas les habitants. En effet, sur ce continent, l'astrologie dominait.

Les Astrologues se rendaient souvent en haut des monts pour pouvoir étudier les étoiles et le flux d'énergie qui se trouvait au-dessus de Shamballa.

Ce flux nommé la Trasme permettait aux astrologues d'accomplir des prédictions, divinations et autres lectures des étoiles et de la planète. Très souvent, les prédictions d'Aerugo se retrouvaient vraies. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait prédire si un brusque changement arrivait, modifiant complètement le futur…

Le dernier continent de la planète était nommé le Continent Central. Il était le seul continent de Shamballa à ne pas former un seul et même territoire. En effet, une dizaine de pays composait le Continent Central. Le plus puissant était Bur Amédia, au milieu du continent. Sa ville-mère, Central City, était la plus imposante de tout le continent.

A l'ouest de Bur Amédia, on retrouvait trois chaînes de montagnes successives, les Trysténa. La majeure partie de ces chaînes appartenait au pays de Tséron.

A l'est, se trouvait le Girakdia qui s'étendait sur trois pays, Milheim, Darfaldos et Bur Amédia.

Les provinces de North Jid et South Jid étaient les plus grands commerçant avec Xerxès et Xing.

Le pays d'Amestris était également l'un des plus puissants du continent avec une force armée et d'alchimiste redoutable.

En effet, les pays n'avaient pas de ressemblance entre eux si ce n'était le fait d'utiliser l'Alchimie.

Le Continent Central était d'ailleurs réputé pour ces grands Alchimistes comme à Xerxès où s'y trouvaient, disait-on, les meilleurs d'entre tous.

L'alchimie, comme l'astrologie, la magie ou l'élixirologie, utilisait un flux d'énergie de la planète.

Se rapprochant de l'élixirologie, elle n'avait cependant pas les mêmes propriétés.

Alors que la science de Xing était spécialisée dans la médecine et les flux positifs des êtres vivants, l'alchimie était beaucoup plus rustre, utilisant l'énergie comme un matériau brut.

Pourtant, le flux de l'alchimie, l'Alkom, était le plus important de Shamballa. Se situant entre le Faralux et le Xie'l, il occupait presque toute la planète.

Ainsi, les alchimistes étaient les personnes les plus répandus sur Shamballa.

Outre les sept continents, quelques îles majoritaires existaient. Elles étaient toutes considérées comme des pays indépendants et se gouvernaient elle-même sans la moindre intervention de quelque continent que se soit.

Entre Drachma et Xing, on retrouvait les îles Maldéus, Vossirus et Kyltéus.

A l'est de Xerxès, la plus grandes des îles : Héphéistos.

Entre Ishbal et Creta, Rofes. Entre Ishbal et Aerugo, Lanet. Et enfin, tout au sud de Aerugo, la plus petit île constituée uniquement de montagne : Waris.

Shamballa vivait ainsi en paix depuis l'institution de ces différents ensembles. Jamais d'événement n'avait perturbé le cours des choses. Chaque continent s'occupait de soi-même sans se mêler des affaires intérieures de l'autre. Cependant, l'isolation n'était pas de mise puisque le commerce et l'échange de savoir sur les flux d'énergie et les pouvoirs restaient très importants.

De part leur qualité de vie, les hommes vivaient très longtemps. Beaucoup plus que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. Xerxès détenait les records avec des grands savants atteignant les 400, 500 ans !

Malheureusement, une planète, un monde ne peut rester éternellement en paix… Et notre Histoire débuta sur le continent Central, en guerre depuis maintenant mille ans et rebaptisé Amestris.

Alors que la guerre faisait encore rage au Nord-Est d'Amestris contre North Jid et Milheim, la province d'East City fut touchée par une épidémie.

Aucun médicament n'était disponible à cause du conflit au nord de la province. De plus, un grand nombre de médecin, d'alchimistes et de soldats de la ville de East City avaient été envoyés vers les fronts de North Jid.

Le nombre de victime de cette épidémie fut monstrueux. Au petit village de Risembool situé dans la province d'East City, la mère de deux jeunes enfants fut l'une des victimes.

Les deux jeunes garçons avaient alors respectivement 12 et 10 ans. Orphelin puisque leur père était parti depuis trois, bientôt quatre, ans sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

Ils furent recueillis par la famille de leur voisine constituée de leur jeune amie, ses parents médecins débordés par l'épidémie et sa grand-mère.

Lorsque l'épidémie cessa, la vie reprit à peu près son court mais la guerre continuait au Nord. Ce fut lorsque l'aîné atteignit ses treize ans qu'un drame se produisit.

L'Est d'Amestris était normalement dépourvu de créatures fantastiques et surtout celles dangereuses qui se trouvaient principalement sur Creta voire l'île de Rofes.

Pourtant, un Béhémoth apparut à Risembool.

Cette créature était immense, presque de la taille d'une maison. Elle possédait un corps musclé, des pattes énormes dotées de griffes tranchantes. Une longue et grosse queue lui permettait de s'en servir comme massue. Des dents acérées, aiguisées arrachaient le moindre bout de chair.

Ce fut cet animal effrayant qui s'attaqua à l'aîné des frères de Risembool. Ce dernier bien qu'étant déjà un alchimiste hors pair pour son âge, ne pouvait pas se défendre seul face à cette créature. Alors qu'il tentait de transmuter quelque chose pour arrêter le Béhémoth, ce dernier l'envoya rouler d'un coup de patte et le mordit sauvagement au bras droit.

Un craquement sinistre retentit et un hurlement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du garçon. Pourtant, tentant le tout pour le tout, il essaya de joindre ses deux mains.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, des pics jaillirent du sol et transpercèrent l'animal qui lâcha sa prise et s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie béante inondait le sol. Il perdit rapidement connaissance alors que ses voisins vinrent à son aide, le ramenèrent chez eux pour le soigner le plus vite possible. Ils arrêtèrent tant bien que mal l'hémorragie. Cependant, les nerfs avaient été gravement touchés et il était impossible pour un médecin de soigner cela. La fracture du bras, ils pouvaient la soigner, mais pas les nerfs.

Et sans eux, le jeune garçon risquait de perdre la mobilité de son bras droit.

C'était alors qu'un homme rentra dans la demeure sans frapper. Il s'agissait d'un Commandant de l'armée d'Amestris, reconnaissable par son uniforme noir.

Ce dernier et sa troupe arrivaient de la ville-mère d'Amestris, Central City. Ils étaient censés arrêter et abattre le Béhémoth.

Trop tard.

N'appréciant pas que l'armée ait pris autant de temps et que cela allait se répercuter sur le jeune garçon, les médecins voulurent les renvoyer durement.

Cependant, ce Commandant qui n'était autre que Flame leur expliqua la raison du délai : toutes les troupes d'East City étaient à North Jid. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'Est. Il s'était alors présenté en première urgence à la ville-mère pour qu'on l'envoi ici.

Il reconnaissait la faute commise, mais n'en fit pas plus. Après tout, il devait bien se faire voir de l'armée et non par les civils.

Cependant, le jeune garçon l'intéressa. Après tout, il avait réussit à battre un Béhémoth à son âge et possédait un fort potentiel alchimique.

Il serait parfait pour l'armée d'Amestris.

Peu de temps après de le départ de l'armée, le jeune ouvrit les yeux. Il avait tout entendu. Il apprit par ses voisins qu'il risquait de perdre la mobilité de son bras. Il leur demanda, horrifié, s'il pouvait y remédier. La réponse fut négative. On pouvait remplacer un membre par une prothèse, mais pas soigner les blessures internes.

Dépité, il se mit à réfléchir et se souvint qu'on lui avait raconté qu'à Xing se trouvait de grand Elixirologue qui pouvait tout soigner grâce au Xie'l.

Il alors la décision saugrenue de s'y rendre. Mais le voyage coûtait cher et personne ne pouvait sortir d'Amestris sans autorisation spéciale. Se souvenant des paroles du Commandant Flame, il décida d'intégrer l'armée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pouvait recevoir une mission pour Xing ou alors gagner assez d'argent pour s'y rendre de lui-même.

Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le retenir, les adultes acceptèrent. Son jeune frère décida, lui, de partir avec lui. Après tout, il était également doué en alchimie et son frère ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre avec un bras en moins.

Les deux frères partirent ainsi, rassurant leur jeune voisine et ses parents qu'ils reviendront. Après tout, c'était leur village natal même si leur famille avait disparu…

Arrivée par train à Central City, ils demandèrent à voir un certain Commandant Flame. Ce dernier fut étonné de les voir mais ne le montra pas, affichant simplement un grand sourire narquois.

L'aîné expliqua qu'il voulait intégrer l'armée malgré l'état de son bras. Il refusait que son frère entre également car ils risquaient d'être séparés en mission et il ne le voulait pas.

Comprenant cela, Flame déposa la candidature aux examens d'alchimistes pour intégrer l'armée. Cependant, il conseilla au garçon d'aller voir un certain alchimiste nommé Amestrian Alchemist.

Ce dernier était un professeur reconnu par tout le continent et pourrait l'aider pour pratiquer l'alchimie avec sa blessure.

Les cours et les entraînements avec cette femme, l'Amestrian Alchemist, durèrent une année entière. Une année au bout de laquelle, l'aîné arrivait à contrer son handicap et où le cadet avait renforcé ses capacités. Leur professeur, bien que sévère, ne pouvait qu'être touchée et compatissante pour les frères qu'elle prit entièrement sous son aile.

A 14 ans, l'aîné passa les examens avec succès et devint membre de l'armée sous le commandement de Flame qui était passé Lieutenant-Colonel. Comme tout alchimiste ou savant (élixirologue, sorcier, astrologue), un surnom lui fut donné. Ironiquement, le Président d'Amestris le nomma le Youngest Alchemist.

N'appréciant pas beaucoup, le jeune garçon ne s'en mêla pas davantage, ayant un autre objectif en tête.

Pendant deux ans, les deux frères parcoururent le continent d'Amestris du Nord ou Sud, d'Est en Ouest. Ils passèrent par les principales villes : Lior, Dublith, North City, South City. Ils rencontrèrent un grand nombre d'alchimiste amicaux : Mist, Botanist, Bio, Strong, et peu amicaux : Shock, Scarlet, Chimera.

La rencontre avec ce dernier avait marqué tout particulièrement le Youngest.

En effet, le Chimera Alchemist était capable de manipuler les cellules vivantes et de créer des formes, des créatures qui n'avaient rien d'humain et rien de fantastique non plus. Il se basait sur les créatures de Creta pour créer des être immondes qui furent baptisée Chimères d'où son nom.

Après cette rencontre où l'aîné faillit y laisser sa vie une seconde fois, le cadet avait proposé qu'ils retournent quelques temps à Central.

Là-bas, ayant appris ce qui c'était passé, Flame s'était montré plus qu'inquiet pour son subordonné qui était également son protégé. L'aîné des frères, bien qu'il ne supportait pas toujours son supérieur, accepta avec joie son affection et son réconfort.

Remonté à bloc, il repartit dans son tour du continent. Cependant, les situations dangereuses se multiplièrent. Et tout particulièrement aux limites du continent d'Amestris et aux frontières du Nord.

Les deux frères furent attaqués souvent par des alchimistes se nommant Savage, Fate ou encore Pleasure Alchemist. Chacun disait à chaque fois agir sous les ordres d'une personne qui voulait faire disparaître les frères. Mais ceux-ci ne comprirent jamais pourquoi. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait à Amestris.

La dernière attaque sur les deux frères s'était passée près de la frontière de Milheim où régnait toujours le conflit entre le pays et Amestris. Ils s'en tirèrent in-extremis alors qu'à la ville-mère, l'un des membres d'investigations que l'équipe de Flame échappa de très près à la mort.

Ayant découvert quelque chose, il fut intercepté avant d'avoir pu contacter le tout récent Colonel. Celui se précipita en ville alors que l'appel fut interrompu par l'attaque de l'homme qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami avec la fille de son professeur d'alchimie.

Le colonel trouva son ami dans une marre de sang et parvint à l'amener à l'hôpital et de le sauver juste à temps. Cependant, il fut paralysé du côté gauche.

Les frères apprenant la nouvelle alors qu'ils rentrèrent du Nord en piteux état, promis de l'aide en emmenant un Elixirologue.

Flame, après avoir calmé ses nerfs en voyant l'état des jeunes et de son ami, leur demanda de s'expliquer. Ce que fit l'aîné.

Il exposa alors à son supérieur qu'il s'était engagé pour attendre une mission vers Xing ou d'avoir assez d'argent pour y aller seul. Il voulait rencontre des Elixirologues qui pourraient soigner son bras.

Bras qui possédait désormais une grande cicatrice plus que visible, mais qui n'avait pas retrouvée sa mobilité. Le jeune pouvait à peine bouger ses doigts et sa main.

Cependant, Flame ruina toutes les espérances de l'adolescent de 16 ans. Aucune liaison n'existait entre Amestris et Xing. Le Nord du continent en guerre ne permettait aucun lien, ni bateau, ni aéronef. Il en était de même avec Xerxès qui avait été complètement détruit sans qu'on sache pourquoi il y a bientôt près de mille cent ans.

De plus, le Président n'enverrait jamais l'armée en mission là-bas.

Malgré tout, Flame redonna une lueur d'espoir à son protégé. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller directement, il pouvait passer ailleurs.

En passant par le continent d'Aerugo, puis Ishbal et Creta, il pourrait atteindre directement Xing ou passer encore par Xerxès avant de rejoindre Xing.

C'était le moyen le plus court. En effet, il existait une liaison entre Amestris et Ishbal ce qui ferait gagner le voyage d'Aerugo. Malheureusement, les deux continents de s'entendaient pas très bien, l'un craignant une attaque de l'autre.

De plus, avoir une autorisation pour Aerugo serait beaucoup plus rapide. Amestris avait signé avec eux un traité qui sera respecté tant que le continent des astrologues donnerait ses prédictions et divinations au Président.

Pour retourner sur Amestris, les frères avaient le choix de refaire le même chemin, de passer par Drachma ou… clandestinement de Xing à Amestris…. Chose que semblait bien connaître Flame…

Cependant il déconseilla fortement le choix de Drachma : beaucoup trop dangereux. Il n'avait pas envie de les frères et surtout l'aîné impulsif, se mettent en danger inutilement.

Le Youngest décida de suivre les recommandations du Colonel et décida de passer par Aerugo. Obtenant rapidement une autorisation grâce à l'aide de Flame, ils embarquèrent en bateau pour le continent d'Aerugo.

Pourtant, juste avant d'embarquer, les frères furent à nouveau confronter à un alchimiste nommé Angry qui se disait envoyé pour les empêcher de sortir d'Amestris et les arrêter. Après une confrontation tumultueuse, l'alchimiste se rétracta et les frères purent partir, emportant avec eux des questions sans réponses.

A Aerugo, ils rencontrèrent quelques alchimistes : Moon, Gravity, Aerugo Alchemist… Mais également un grand nombre d'astrologue tel que Lunar, Solar ou Vision.

Ils reçurent un cours sur la Trasme. Ils furent initiés à utiliser les dons de la Trasme pour avoir des prévisions et autres prédictions. Les frères allèrent rapidement sur l'île Waris où le mont Waris était le meilleur endroit pour suivre les étoiles et la Trasme.

En retournant à Beviel, ville-mère, avant de prendre l'aéronef pour continuer leur route, l'aîné reçut une prédiction : quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver dans le futur. Plusieurs évènements horribles allaient se succéder et il devait y faire face s'il voulait trouver un havre de paix à la fin… Peut-être.

Le cadet ne fut pas rassuré, mais suivit son aîné qui décida de continuer leur route.

Ils firent escale sur l'île de Lanet à Kerma avant d'atteindre Ishbal.

Sur l'île, ils aidèrent un alchimiste nommé Illusion. Puis, ils repartirent pour Ishbal.

En arrivant à Zernyenn, ils apprirent les principes d'Ajed et de ses adeptes. Ils rencontrèrent des alchimistes croyant à Ajed : Mystical, Faith, Prayer.

Cependant sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, l'aîné fut une nouvelle fois attaquer par un dénommé Egoist.

Pendant le combat, ils en apprirent un peu plus. Une certaine personne voulait les tuer à cause de leur père. Cette personne voulait également la mort de leur père, mais se contenterait de la leur d'abord.

Pourquoi ? Qu'ils demandent à leur géniteur !

Alors que l'alchimiste Egoist repartait, les frères furent mis au courant par les habitants d'Ishbal qu'une révolte avait éclaté près de la ville du Sud d'Amestris, Dublith, et que des troupes de la ville-mère y étaient envoyés.

Pensant immédiatement à Flame, l'aîné décida de retourner sur Amestris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils rencontrèrent tout de suite un membre de l'équipe de Flame qui l'amena à lui. Ce dernier étonné de les revoir à Dublith, comprit beaucoup mieux après les explications de l'aîné. On lui confia aussi les diverses attaques à laquelle les deux frères avaient été confrontés, mais Flame ne savait rien de ce sujet… N'est-ce pas ?

Les frères apprirent que la révolte semblait maîtriser mais qu'un lieutenant du commandement de Flame avait perdu une jambe. Abattu, le Youngest ne put que suggérer de se rendre à Risembool chez leurs voisins pour recevoir une prothèse…

Juste avant leur départ, Flame interpella son subordonné pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réussit à lui donner un autre nom de la part du Président. Il savait que son protégé n'aimait pas beaucoup être appelé « The Youngest » alors il avait fait des démarches, argumenté pour changer cela.

Et ça avait marché ! Désormais, l'aîné des frères porterait le nom… de FullMetal Alchemist !

Surpris par ce nouveau surnom, il l'accepta avec plaisir. FullMetal et son frère repartir alors sous le regard de Flame vers Ishbal puis l'île de Rofes.

Ils ne restèrent que peu de temps dans la ville de Galtyan sur Rofes et repartirent rapidement vers Creta.

Sur le continent magique, ils rencontrèrent pas mal d'alchimiste maîtrisant aussi un aspect du Faralus. Ils en apprirent davantage sur les créatures telles que les Dragons, les Licornes, les Hydres, mais surtout les Béhémoths. Montrant sa blessure à celle qui se faisait appeler Healing Charm, FullMetal apprit une chose terrible.

La morsure d'un Béhémoths en plus d'être puissante pouvait contenir du poison. Ce poison se répandait lentement dans l'organisme depuis la zone de morsure et pouvait entraîner une paralysie totale ou même…. La mort.

Lorsqu'il déclara que cela faisait près de six qu'il s'était blessé, une expression d'effroi apparut sur l'alchimiste-magicienne. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il puisse encore bouger normalement après tout ce temps !

Mais le cadet déclara à la place de son frère que ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher longtemps et à faire face à ses adversaires de combat.

Et c'était la vérité. Alors qu'ils avaient fait le parcours d'Amestris à Ishbal en passant par Aerugo en moins d'un an, il leur avait fallut de très longs mois pour atteindre à pied la ville de Galtyan sur Rofes depuis la côte ouest et encore plus de temps pour joindre la ville-mère de Creta, Nalenius.

L'aîné demanda effrayé si un Elixirologue pouvait l'aider. La magicienne ne savait pas, mais elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire face à cette ancienne morsure. Même sa magie n'arriverait pas à extraire le poison et à restaurer les nerfs. Le Faralus ne pouvait faire cela…

Alors que les frères allaient repartir au plus vite, ils furent confrontés à un autre adversaire : un certain Mad.

Ce dernier leur apprit qu'il ne venait sous les ordres de la même personne que les autres.

FullMetal lui demanda alors pourquoi il écoutait ce dénommé maître ? Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Il n'avait rien fait et n'avait rien à voir avec ces histoires ?

La réponse était simple : il avait été recueilli par lui et donc il avait une dette qu'il exécutait.

FullMetal déclara que cette historie de dette était ridicule et que son maître se servait de lui !

Bien qu'ayant de plus en plus de difficulté pour se déplacer, l'aîné des frères réussit à porter Mad au sol.

Pourquoi ne pas l'achever ? FullMetal ne savait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie de tuer quelqu'un qui s'était fait utiliser malgré lui. Mad ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais reconnut qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner chez son maître dans cet état. Ce dernier ne l'accepterait pas.

Doll, un alchimiste de Creta, accepta de prendre soin de lui et de l'aider. Touché, Mad accepta et révéla aux frères que ce n'était pas à lui de leur dire ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, mais ils l'apprendraient très bientôt.

Les frères décidèrent de repartir et de passer par l'ancien continent détruit Xerxès, malgré l'urgence pour la santé de l'aîné. Dans l'ancienne Kalistas, ils rencontrèrent un alchimiste de Xing, spécialisé dans l'histoire de Xerxès et cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Malheureusement, les attaques ne cessèrent pas et un Kind Alchemist devint leur adversaire. Venant toujours de la même personne, elle ne voulut cependant pas se battre en voyant l'état dégradé du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, à respirer et à utiliser son bras gauche. De plus, sur Xerxès, aucun pouvoir n'était utilisable ! Personne ne savait évidemment pourquoi…

Kind déclara qu'ils se reverraient alors une prochaine fois.

Xerxès Alchemist, l'historien de Xing, voyant l'état du jeune homme, déclara d'urgence qu'il fallait voir un Elixirologue !

Le plus court pour atteindre Xing était d'aller à la côte Est du continent, de rejoindre l'île d'Héphéistos puis prendre l'aéronef jusqu'à Beixan.

Arrivée à Wakatès sur l'île, FullMetal trouva encore le moyen d'aider un groupe d'alchimiste avant de rencontrer des gros problèmes respiratoires.

Son frère était plus qu'inquiet. Cependant, la crise passa et les frères partirent rapidement avec l'historien vers Beixan. A la ville-mère de l'Empire Xing, un Elixirologue, the Life's River vint en urgence à la rencontre de l'aîné.

Lui apportant le plus de soin, le plus d'énergie du Xie'l, il réussit à extraire le poison, à arrêter sa propagation. La jeune femme qu'était River parvint même à lui rendre la mobilité de son bras droit en réparant les liaisons nerveuses.

La seule trace qu'il conservera sera sa cicatrice.

FullMetal profita de sa nouvelle santé pour apprendre les bases de l'élixirologie. Il rencontra également les dénommés Oxygen, Planet et Crystal Water, chacun spécialisé dans un élément.

Ils lui racontèrent que leur professeur était parti à Amestris avec un enfant pour lui enseigner l'élément feu. FullMetal se demanda s'il s'agissait de son supérieur et se promit de lui en parler.

Ces trois alchimistes lui demandèrent aussi s'il voulait un tatouage. Tatouage qui sur Xerxès signifiait sa grande puissance.

Il fallait dire que FullMetal était un alchimiste exceptionnel. Il n'avait pas besoin de pentacle et cela signifiait une maîtrise de l'Alkom parfaite. Il avait même réussit à utiliser l'alchimie avec un seul bras, à battre un béhémoth à douze ans, à passer les épreuves de l'armée d'Amestris à quatorze ans, à combattre plusieurs alchimistes expérimentés, parfois en même temps.

FullMetal avait pu acquérir facilement les bases de l'astrologie, de la magie, de l'élixirologie et comprendre simplement la religion Ajedaïst ! Personne n'y était jamais arrivé !

Pas même le légendaire savant Xerxès!

FullMetal accepta alors leur proposition qui semblait leur tenir à cœur.

Ce fut les alchimistes Dawn, Twilight et les Elixirologues Tuning, Life's River et le spécialiste Tatoo Maker qui se chargèrent d'accomplir le tatouage.

Le tatouage prenait une grande partie de son corps. Ainsi, dans son dos on retrouvait la croix d'Amestris qui était l'un des parties du symbole du continent. Sur cette croix se trouvait le sceptre d'Ishbal recouvert par l'épée de Drachma.

Le dragon de Xing identique à un serpent partait du bassin et remontait jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa tête était visible sur le torse du jeune homme. Gueule ouverte, le dragon crachait les étoiles d'Aerugo.

Un autre dragon ailé était entièrement présent sur le ventre de l'adolescent. Ce dragon-ci, symbole de l'ancienne Xerxès, possédait des plumes au bout de ses ailes. Plusieurs plumes volaient ainsi sur le ventre du jeune, symbolisant les plumes du griffon de Creta.

De plus, bien que chaque dragon fût le symbole d'un continent différent, la présence de deux dragons et de la croix faisait presque apparaître au complet le symbole d'Amestris, continent d'origine de l'alchimiste.

Une fois, le tatouage terminé, FullMetal ne se reconnaissait presque plus. Ni son frère d'ailleurs. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de porter le symbole de chaque continent, preuve que tous pouvaient être unis.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait quitter Xing comme lui avait suggérer son supérieur, il revit Fate qui l'attaqua.

Ce dernier avait toujours pour mission de le tuer. Cependant, FullMetal avait regagné en puissance depuis sa guérison. Après un rapide combat, Fate remarqua bientôt qu'il n'avait aucune chance. L'adolescent lui demanda alors s'il faisait cela parce qu'il avait été recueillit comme Mad.

Ce dernier répondit par l'affirmatif. Il rajouta qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus retourner chez lui.

En voyant le nouveau potentiel du garçon, Fate lui révéla qu'une personne surnommée Darkness était en train de créer un pentacle sur tout le continent d'Amestris. Ce pentacle devait servir à pouvoir créée une Pierre Philosophale et s'en servir pour augmenter sa vie personnelle et sa puissance.

N'en revenant pas de ces révélations, FullMetal décida de passer par Drachma pour rejoindre le plus rapidement Amestris.

Life's River l'accompagna pour aider le meilleur ami de Flame dans la même situation qu'était l'adolescent.

Fate, lui, fut recueilli par Oxygen, Crystal Water et Planet.

L'alchimiste renonça ainsi aux ordres de Darkness. Il refusait de se laisser faire plus longtemps et allait suivre son destin à lui.

Pour se rendre à Drachma, les deux frères et l'Elixirologue firent des haltes sur les îles de Kyltéus, Vossirus et Maldéus, rencontrant à chaque passage de nombreux alchimistes chez qui FullMetal vint en aide.

Sur Drachma, les trois personnes pénétrèrent avec difficulté dans l'intérieur des terres et durent se confronter souvent à des alchimistes non-amicaux comme War, Weapons, Bomb ou Death's Reaper Alchemist. Une expérience traumatisante arriva avec des certains Maléficient, Lustful et Sadist… Ce fut grâce à des alchimistes et élixirologues de passage, Guardian, Cloaked et Mélody, que la situation put s'arranger…

Lorsque Rocagorak fut atteint, un aéronef les emmena directement dans la ville de North City. L'accueil fut chaleureux puisqu'il fut donné par Pleasure. Cette dernière ordonna de lui dire où était passé Fate. Quand FullMetal lui dit la vérité, elle ne le crut pas. Elle ne pouvait comprendre qu'on puisse trahir la maîtresse, Darkness.

Après le combat, FullMetal choisit à nouveau de ne pas achever son adversaire. Il lui demanda si elle voulait retourner chez Darkness. Pleasure lui répondit que cela ne servait à rien, sa maîtresse n'accepterait jamais les perdants.

L'adolescent lui dit alors que Darkness ne devait pas vraiment tenir à elle et qu'elle aucune raison de l'écouter. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre son propre chemin. Interpellé par ces mots et par les soins de l'Elixirologue, Pleasure leur annonça que le pentacle était bientôt terminé. Pendant le voyage de FullMetal qui de Creta à Amestris avait durée près de deux ans, Milheim était tombé et North Jid s'apprêtait à l'être. Le pentacle allait ainsi être terminé et il ne resterait que le point de contrôle de Central City.

Ne pouvant le croire, les trois jeunes firent le plus vite possible le voyage jusqu'à la ville-mère.

Sur place, FullMetal se précipita au quartier général de l'armée pour tomber sur Kind. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être sous le contrôle et le service de quelqu'un de si cruelle que Darkness.

FullMetal lui déclara qu'elle n'était pas obligée et que l'armée pouvait la cacher. Cet alors qu'il apprit que le Président, le Sacred Alchemist, était également sous les ordres de Darkness. Apprenant ainsi révélation sur révélation, FullMetal voulut à tout prix voir Flame.

Il dit à Kind d'aller dans son village natal, Risembool, où ses voisins devraient l'aider.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de Flame, l'adolescent et son frère reconnurent leur père ! Sous le choque de le revoir enfin, l'aîné ne put retenir de lui hurler dessus pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle à eux et leur mère !

Leur père ne tint pas compte de ses remarques. Il savait qu'il les avait attristé et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là lors de l'épidémie qui avait emporté sa femme.

Cependant, s'il était là à présent s'était pour arrêter Darkness. Etonné par cela, FullMetal déclara qu'il avait des informations sur elle. Le cadet rappela également qu'un Elixirologue était venu avec eux pour soigner l'ami de Flame.

Ce fut à ce moment que Flame remarqua la guérison complète de son protégé et ne put retenir un sourire sincère. (qui fit chauffer les joues du protégé en question).

River fut emmené chez le blessé pendant que FullMetal leur apprenait que le Président était avec Darkness et les projets de cette dernière.

Mais, il semblerait que son père le sache déjà et était venu informer Flame de cela. Le Colonel qui allait passer Général de Brigade déclara que le conflit au Nord prenait fin et qu'Amestris avait désormais accès aux côtes ce qui permettrait de terminer le pentacle.

Il fallait donc arrêter Darkness à la ville-mère lorsqu'elle terminera le contrôle du pentacle.

Après avoir fait un détour par son ami pour le voir remis de ses blessures, Flame emmena les frères et leur père chez lui pour établir un plan et se reposer.

Le plan fut simple. Dans une semaine tout au plus, le pentacle extérieur allait être terminé. En même temps, Flame allait voir personnellement le Président pour sa promotion.

Il se chargerait de lui à ce moment tandis que les autres iraient trouver Darkness pour l'arrêter.

Le soir, FullMetal questionna Flame sur son professeur et ses origines. Ce dernier lui révéla qu'il venait bien de Xing comme son professeur. Ils étaient entrés clandestinement sur Amestris, il y a près de vingt-sept ans.

Après une longue discussion, ce qui devait arriver entre Flame et FullMetal, arriva. Ils passèrent leur nuit ensemble.

« At… Attend ! l'interrompit brutalement Edward dans son récit. Tu veux… Qu'ils étaient… Gays ?

- Oui. C'était précisé dans le manuscrit laissé par eux sur Terre, fit Roy. Shamballa n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que sur Terre. Un couple Homosexuel était aussi bien vu qu'un couple Hétérosexuel.

- … ben dit donc, fut la réponse d'un blond étonné.

- Oui. Pour eux, on ne pouvait pas choisir qui aimer. C'était la planète qui décidait de cela. L'amour était plus important qu'une histoire de sexe identique ou différent. Alors, cela ne dérangeait personne si c'était les énergies de la planète qui rassemblaient deux personnes. Même dans les préceptes d'Ajed, leur religion, l'homosexualité n'était pas mal vue. Puisque qu'Ajed respectait la planète et que l'amour était décidé en somme par la planète qui fixait les destins… Ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre, expliqua le noiraud.

- … d'accord, tu… Tu peux continuer. »

Lors de leur nuit, Flame découvrit le nouveau tatouage de l'adolescent et fut impressionné. De même il traita avec une grande délicatesse la cicatrice due à l'attaque du Béhémoth. FullMetal, lui, découvrit le tatouage du dragon rouge ailé qui se trouvait majestueusement sur le dos de Flame.

Il lui expliqua que son professeur le lui avait fait pour montrer son appartenance au feu. Le tatouage fait alchimiquement et élixirologiquement avait grandi en même temps que lui.

Les deux hommes passèrent une nuit tranquille, se promettant que dans une semaine, tout irait bien et qu'ils seraient ensemble dans la paix.

Puis le jour fatidique arriva. Flame fut convoqué pour recevoir sa promotion par le Président en personne. C'était à cet endroit que leurs chemins se séparaient.

Le futur général allait se rendre seul dans les quartiers du Président pour l'affronter, lui le dénommé Sacred Alchemist.

Lightness et ses deux fils iraient, eux, combattre Darkness et ses sbires restant en utilisant le passage dissimulé dans les quartiers du chef d'Amestris.

Flame ordonna également à son équipe de ne pas intervenir quelque soit la situation et les motifs. Ils n'étaient pas de taille face à un alchimiste aussi expérimenté que devait l'être Sacred.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva en face du Président qui le recevait seul, une discussion s'entama. Le jeune homme lui appris qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans le pays, qu'il connaissait l'existence de Darkness.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Sacred lui révéla qu'il se doutait de tout cela et de qui était en réalité Flame.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le combat débuta….

Pour FullMetal et sa famille, la rencontre avec Darkness fut beaucoup moins calme. La femme leur envoya ses sbires en hurlant qu'elle réussirait à créer l'élixir de longévité, la pierre philosophale et qu'elle aurait la vie éternelle et qu'elle deviendrait encore plus puissante que Death.

Rien des paroles de Lightness ou de ses fils ne ramenèrent la raison en elle.

Alors que le cadet de la famille était confronté à Angry, FullMetal affrontait Egoist et Savage pendant que leur père se confrontait directement à Darkness.

Le jeune alchimiste du peuple se débrouillait extrêmement bien, même contre deux adversaires. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'Egoist cesse de se battre. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis que l'adolescent s'était fait soigner, celui était encore plus puissant qu'avant. Plus endurant, plus fort, plus agile, bref, imbattable pour lui.

Et puis, vu l'état de la santé mentale de Darkness, pourquoi ne pas se ranger à leur côté comme les autres ?

Savage ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mais ses protestations furent coupées par l'entrée brutale du Cursed Alchemist. Celui-ci venait de terminer de creuser le cercle de transmutations qui recouvrait tout le continent.

Ce dernier se fit hurler dessus par Darkness qui lui criait qu'il aurait pu se dépêcher, que si cela ne fonctionnait pas il souffrirait et n'aurait aucun répit, qu'il ferait mieux de réduire en bouillis les fils de Lightness au lieu d'être debout sans rien faire.

La femme hystérique remarqua alors le retrait d'Egoist et ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, elle lança une attaque vers lui et Savage.

Réagissant au quart de tour, FullMetal réussit à détourner l'attaque et à protéger les deux alchimistes. Hurlant de rage, elle s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque quand un revers lui vint de Lightness, mais également de la part de Savage et Egoist.

Leur décision était prise.

Malheureusement, Cursed qui n'avait plus les pensées exactes pour réfléchir par lui-même, attaqua le groupe d'alchimiste malgré les propos qu'il eut à son arrivé.

Alors que Savage et FullMetal se battait contre lui, Egoist vint prêter mains forte au frère de l'adolescent.

Rapidement, les choses furent réglées : Angry et Cursed furent éliminés.

De plus en plus enragée, Darkness ne lésinait pas les attaques contre Lightness. FullMetal décida d'aider son père et demanda aux deux autres alchimistes de mettre son frère à l'abri, en dépit de ses protestations.

La bataille faisait rage quand repoussé simultanément par l'attaque du père et du fils, Darkness vociféra qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Et dans une transmutation sur un cercle qu'elle s'était faite tatouée, elle réussit à invoquer la Porte de la planète. La Porte qui servait à voyager d'univers en univers. La Porte qui reliait tout les différents univers de la galaxie

FullMetal n'en revenait pas. Alors tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un passage vers d'autres monde soit possible. Il en avait la preuve maintenant. Dans cet instant de négligence, Darkness l'attaqua et le propulsa droit vers la Porte.

Son père courut pour le retenir, mais le souffle fut si puissant qu'ils furent tous les deux aspirés par la Porte qui se referma sur eux.

Au rire de Darkness fit écho le cri du plus jeune alchimiste. Pourtant, Darkness n'eut pas le dernier mot. Un tourbillon de flamme l'entoura, la brûlant à vif.

Sous ses cris, Flame entra essoufflé et en sueur après son combat contre Sacred.

Ce dernier voyant la puissance de Flame alors que l'alchimiste n'avait pas encore put maîtriser toute cette dernière, déclara forfait.

Il décida de se retirer et lui conseilla d'aller au combat contre Darkness pour mettre fin à une partie de cette histoire.

Malheureusement, il arriva au moment où il vit son jeune amant et son père tomber dans le vide de la Porte. Enervé, furieux, enragé, mais aussi angoissé à ce qu'il allait arriver aux deux alchimistes disparus, il attaqua sans relâche la femme qui hurlait sous les jets de flammes.

Il la tua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que toute la réserve d'âme qu'elle avait eu par ses plans machiavéliques s'épuise.

Dans un dernier cri, elle fut réduite en cendre pour toujours.

Le jeune frère de FullMetal se précipita hors de la prise d'Egoist. Il voulait faire revenir cette Porte pour retrouver son frère !

Flame l'attrapa et dû le maintenir fermement pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Il lui expliqua ce que son Maître, Life, lui avait dit à propos de ces passages entre univers. Il était persuadé que FullMetal et son père arriverait à eux deux à rouvrir un passage vers leur monde.

Mais pour cela, ils devaient avant tout connaître et apprivoiser l'énergie de la planète où ils avaient atterri.

On ne pouvait pas ouvrir si simplement que cela un passage.

Essayant de rassurer le plus jeune, ses mots tentaient de le rassurer lui-même aussi…. »

« Et… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Edward

- Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils atterriraient sur une planète où aucune énergie n'était disponible… soupira Roy.

- Comment ça ?

- Il existe des planètes qui ne possèdent que très peu d'énergie et de flux d'énergie. Elle garde alors toute cette énergie pour survivre elle-même et de ce fait, l'utilisation de magie, alchimie et tout le reste est impossible ou pratiquement. Au contraire, d'autre planète comme Shamballa regorgeait de flux d'énergie et pouvait permettre aux gens de les « exploiter », expliqua t'il.

- Oh, je comprends… Et ils…

- Ils étaient arrivés sur une planète ainsi… Ils étaient arrivés sur la Terre. »

Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le peu d'énergie de la planète. Ils ne pourraient pas ouvrir un passage de cette façon. Rapidement, ils se mirent en quête de trouver autre chose pour remplacer l'énergie manquante.

A aucun moment, FullMetal ne voulait penser qu'il ne pourrait retourner chez lui, chez son frère, chez Flame… Il s'y refusait.

Tout les deux comprirent aussi rapidement que cette planète Terre représentait presque une terre d'exile. Une planète d'exile où l'ont ne peut pas repartir.

Lightness était persuadé que la femme ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle avait invoqué et que de ce fait, le plus court chemin, le moins difficile à avoir était celui d'une planète d'exile.

Cela dura près de trois ans. Ils cherchèrent sans relâche en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants de ce monde.

Monde d'ailleurs qui était en guerre plus ou moins prononcée. D'après les informations, ils seraient arrivés au début de la guerre Froide…

Mais il fut dur de garder leur recherche secrète. Des personnes vinrent les aider, étant semblerait-il d'autres univers également coincés ici. Mais d'autres, des habitants de la Terre voulurent utiliser cela à leur fin pour avoir le dessus dans la guerre.

Ayant une planète faible en énergie, ils voulurent utiliser les connaissances de FullMetal et son père ainsi que de leurs amis pour ouvrir une voie vers une planète plus puissante qu'ils pourraient contrôler à leur fin.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, FullMetal fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les en empêcher. Mais vint alors le moment où il se retrouva dans une impasse : protéger son monde ou ses nouveaux amis.

Ces derniers ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. En utilisant la faible énergie de la planète, sa puissance intérieure digne de la planète Shamballa et de ses énergies et leurs sacrifices amenant une énergie d'autres planètes, le jeune alchimiste pourrait ouvrir la Porte vers son monde.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Pendant cette même période de temps, sur Shamballa, le continent Central rebaptisé Amestris avait un nouveau Président : Flame lui-même. Lui et le frère de FullMetal, ainsi que toutes leurs connaissances, essayèrent de faire revenir FullMetal.

Flame jonglait entre les recherches, son rôle de Président pour le pays et pour les relations extérieurs. Il fut cependant beaucoup aidé par Oxygen et les autres pour Xing et de nombreuses voies de réconciliation avec Ishbal, Creta, Aerugo et Drachma s'ouvrirent.

Puis au bout de trois ans, les quatre alchimistes élémentaires se réunirent avec quatre alchimistes des éléments bruts et normalement interdits. Le frère de FullMetal, renommé Soul, et d'autres Maîtres dans leurs domaines vinrent également.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord. En combinant leur puissance, ils pourraient au mieux ouvrir un passage ou au moins appeler l'ouverture d'un passage dans l'autre univers où se trouvait FullMetal et son père pour l'attirer jusqu'ici.

Car Flame avait compris que pour contrôler parfaitement ses voies et déterminer leur point d'arrivée et de départ, il fallait être extrêmement puissant et avoir reçu un savoir très poussé…

Et ils y arrivèrent. Un passage s'ouvrit entre les deux univers en réponses à l'appel de Flame et des autres, et au départ lancé par FullMetal et les sacrifiés.

Très vite, l'alchimiste et son père retournèrent chez eux, mais les esprits malfaisants de la Terre les suivirent pour déclencher une guerre pour avoir le contrôle de la planète.

Des combats suivirent entre les alchimistes, sorciers, élixirologues et les machines terrestre.

Les retrouvailles entre Flame et FullMetal furent mouvementés. Cible d'une attaque, FullMetal fut défendu par la puissance de feu du Président qui venait de réussir à contrôler complètement et parfaitement toute la puissance qu'il possédait.

Au vu de cette force dont tous furent stupéfait, combiné avec celle de FullMetal, Soul, leur père et des autres éléments sans oublier les soins des élixirologues et les sorts des quelques magiciens et astrologues présents, les ennemis furent rapidement repoussés.

Pourtant, il restait un problème : le passage ne se fermait pas. FullMetal se doutait que cela devait venir de la manière dont les Portes ont été invoquées. Il prit la décision de retourner sur Terre pour détruire le lien et le passage et demanda à Flame d'en faire autant.

Ce dernier refusa vivement : il n'allait plus le laisser repartir comme ça ! Et puis… Comment détruire un passage quand habituellement ce dernier se referme seul après un laps de temps ? Cela ne risquait-il pas d'abîmer… de détruire une planète ?

Après cette question, cette révélation, le doute s'installa. Shamballa risquait-elle d'être détruire s'il refermait le passage de la Terre ?

La Terre serait-elle détruire d'ici ? En fermant un passage, l'autre le serait aussi ?

A toute ces questions, il ne resta qu'une solution : pour être certain que le passage de le Terre soit fermée sans laisser la chance à d'autres d'envahir Shamballa ou un autre univers, il fallait le fermer directement. Si les deux se fermaient ainsi, c'était très bien. Si le passage de Shamballa restait ouvert, quelqu'un pourrait toujours le refermer.

Si la planète était par ce biais détruite…

Flame prit la décision de rassembler le plus de monde possible de toute la planète. Tous passeraient de l'autre côté pour détruire la Porte et sauver le plus de vie possible de Shamballa.

C'était ainsi que quelques milliers de personnes furent rassemblées en quelques semaines alors que attaques étaient toujours repoussées.

Parmi toute cette assemblée, on comptait un peu plus d'une centaine personnes qui avaient reçu le don de la planète.

Cela n'était pas énorme par rapport aux milliers, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que ceux qui recevaient ce pouvoir restait minoritaire par rapport à la population entière. De plus, seul la plupart des proches répondirent présents. Les autres n'ont soit pas eu le temps ou le message, soit n'y croyaient tout simplement pas….

Le moment venu, tous prirent le passage et se retrouvèrent sur l'autre planète.

FullMetal constata que le camp adversaire devait s'y être mêlé : plus personne n'était dans les lieux ce qui expliquait la diminution des attaques…

Le moment décisif arriva. Rassemblant les explosifs, munitions et tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent et qui pouvaient exploser pour refermer le passage, tous attendirent que FullMetal déclenche l'explosion.

Soutenu moralement par sa famille, ses amis, son amant, il respira avant de mettre le feu aux poudres….

Les fusées, les pétards sur lesquels tous les explosifs et le reste avaient été fixés, s'envolèrent à travers la Porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant, une lumière aveuglante engloba les lieux.

La déflagration fut telle qu'ils furent obligés de se baisser et de fermer les yeux. Puis tout s'arrêta.

FullMetal ouvrit doucement les yeux à travers la fumée et la poussière qui volait encore.

Entre les bras de Flame, il leva la tête et vit que la Porte s'était refermée.

Le passage était bien clos et plus personne ne l'ouvrirait. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un l'ouvrait où arriverait-il ? Leur planète avait-elle souffert ? Beaucoup ? Etait-elle détruite ?

Personne n'aura jamais de réponse claire à ce sujet. Personne n'allait essayer d'en obtenir en ouvrant la Porte. Le manque d'énergie demandait des sacrifices trop important et FullMetal ne permettrait plus que ses proches et amis se sacrifice pour un but qui risquait d'être plus vain que le premier…

En resserrant son étreinte autour de FullMetal, Flame soupira et dans un geste d'adieu claqua des doigts… Où une gerbe de feu apparue !

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul alors que l'adolescent dans ses bras le regarda, les yeux ronds.

Comment était-ce possible ??

Essayant lui-même, FullMetal confirma ce qui venait de passer : ils pouvaient utiliser l'alchimie sur Terre !

Les quelques sorciers, astrologues et élixirologues les accompagnant, essayèrent également.

Au final, il semblerait que l'explosion provoquée à travers la Porte dimensionnelle ait fait parvenir dans la déflagration des flux d'énergie de la planète Shamballa.

L'Alkom étant le flux le plus important avec le Xie'l, l'énergie arrivée sur Terre regorgeait beaucoup plus d'alchimie et d'élixirologie que d'astrologie et de magie.

Les sorciers et astrologues virent alors leur don s'adapter à cela : ils conservèrent une partie de leur don propre mais le reste se rapprocha beaucoup plus d'une alchimie de base.

C'était alors qu'une séparation se décida : toutes les personnes ne possédant à l'origine pas le don de Shamballa et ne voulant pas suivre les nouveaux « Maîtres Alchimiques » dans leur déplacement, pouvaient refaire leur vie sur Terre et se mêler normalement à la population.

Les autres et tous les Maîtres recherchèrent d'autres personnes qui seraient venus d'un autre univers ou qui auraient assez de volonté et de capacité pour maîtriser cette nouvelle énergie.

En effet, Lightness ressentait beaucoup plus d'énergie présente qu'il n'en fallait réellement pour le nombre de Maître présents.

Après quelques années de recherche, le compte y était : ils y avaient en tout et pour tout 150 personnes qui étaient capables d'utiliser l'énergie venue de Shamballa.

Au fil des années, FullMetal et Flame remarquèrent que seuls les descendants propres des « pionniers » de Shamballa qui avaient eu le don, le conservaient.

C'était devenu héréditaire.

Ainsi pour simplifier les choses, il fut communément décider que les « Maîtres Alchimiques » seraient nommés simplement Alchimistes, même si certains conservaient plus leur capacité de sorciers, d'astrologue et d'élixirologue que celle d'alchimistes.

Ils essayèrent tous de rester le plus groupés possible pour ne pas que la population de la Terre apprennent leur existence. Après tout, la Terre étant une planète d'exile sans flux d'énergie à dispenser, ses habitants n'avaient aucune notion de la Vérité des univers et des capacités possibles ailleurs.

Pour préserver la paix, la discrétion était de mesure. Et pour le compte de Flame et FullMetal, une discrétion s'imposait : contrairement à Shamballa, l'homosexualité n'était pas vue de la meilleure façon dans la période de guerre Froide où ils avaient atterri…

Ainsi, depuis près de 50 ans, les 150 Alchimistes et leurs amis proches ou leurs nouvelles familles avaient conservé le silence et personnes ne se doutaient de leurs réelles capacités….

« Et cela se devait de durer encore…, termina Roy.

- Wouah… Juste… Wouah ! fut les mots d'Edward. Attend, attend, que je récapitule. Tu veux dire que seuls les enfants, ceux qui partagent le même sang peuvent avoir ce… Don ?

- Oui, c'est devenu quelques chose d'héréditaire. Cela se transmet des parents aux enfants. Mais il se peut aussi qu'un des descendants des habitants d'Ouraia possède une grande volonté et des capacités qui auraient fait qu'il aurait été choisi par les flux. Ou alors qu'un habitant d'un autre univers se retrouve ici et hérite aussi des pouvoirs des flux, expliqua Roy.

- Est-ce que Winry pourrait…

- Non. Elle est, semblerait-il, une descendante proches des Alchimistes, mais si son ancêtre n'a pas héritée des dons d'Ouraia, elle ne les aura pas non plus ici. En toute logique et si un événement… Alarmant n'intervient pas, déclara t-il. Il en va de même pour Hughes.

- Il est aussi descendant d'Ouraia ?

- Oui, acquiesça le noiraud. Il apparaîtrait que son ancêtre soit bien d'Ouraia aussi et un proche des Alchimistes.

- Et comment on peut en être certain ?

- En fait… Il semblerait que ceux qui ont pour ancêtre les proches des Maîtres, comprennent et acceptent plus facilement l'Histoire et la Vérité. Comme le mari de Noah par exemple. Alors un jour… Peut-être le saurions-nous, fit Roy.

- Pourquoi utilises-tu le mot Maître, s'il a été décidé que même ceux qui sont plus astrologues et sorciers dans l'âme, dû fait de l'abondance de l'énergie de l'Alkom propulsé ici, soit appelé Alchimistes ? questionna le blond par curiosité.

- Ah, il faut croire que cette habitude de mon… professeur soit resté, se justifia t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Professeur ?

- Oui… Enfin quelqu'un qui m'a aidé au début pour maîtriser mon don.

- Et ! Et c'est quoi ton don hein !? et moi, je suis qui et puis…. S'emporta Edward.

- Du calme, du calme, ria l'adulte. Une chose après l'autre. »

Il fixa alors Ed dans les yeux. Ce dernier se sentit gêné sous ce regard. Un sourire doux illumina le visage de Roy qui reprit la parole.

« Toi, Edward, tu es le descendant du FullMetal Alchemist. Edward, tu es le nouveau FullMetal.

- et mon frère…. Lorsqu'il le sera également, il deviendra Soul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Je vois…, un rire léger franchi ses lèvres. Et dire que j'avais pensé à la transmutation Humaine alors que même chez eux, cela semble avoir été interdit.

- Mais c'est aussi grâce à lui, que tu t'es arrêté, parce que son expérience a inconsciemment atteint ton esprit pour te stopper.

- D'accord… Hé, et toi ? de qui tu es le descendant ? Tu m'as toujours pas répondu !

- Ça, fit-il mystérieusement, tu le découvriras toi-même.

- Rah, non ! Dis-le moi ! et puis, qui est encore alchimiste ? Comme Noah ou Izumi…

- Tiens, reprend le classeur, dit Roy en posant l'objet nommé devant Ed. Ici se trouve le classement de tous ceux ou celles qui ont le don.

On va faire par famille, se sera plus simple. Il y a déjà toi en tant que FullMetal et ton frère qui devrait devenir Soul. Puis Izumi Curtis, Amestrian Alchemist et son fils Kotaro Curtis, Sacred Alchemist; Taylor Demario, Egoist Alchemist ; Noah Riboli, Creta Alchemist et un de ses fils Rick Riboli, Sand Alchemist; Ling Yao, Xingian Alchemist et Ran FanYao, Lightning Alchemist et les parents de Ling, Ren et Yuko Yao, Moon et Whisper Alchemist et la sœur de Ren, Setona Yao, Flash Alchemist; le frère de Ran Fan, Fu Wong, Xerxès Alchemist et leur mère Kobato Wong, Rainbow Alchemist.

Ensuite, Alex Louis Armstrong, Strong Arm Alchemist, sa sœur cadette Katleen Elle Armstrong, Tsunami Alchemist, ses trois sœurs aînées Olivia Milla, Félicy Tessy et Séverine Dorine, FireBlast, Hurricane et Thunderbolt Alchemist et leurs parents Béatrice Clarice Armstrong et Marshall Randal Armstrong, Dawn et Twilight Alchemist; Russel et Fletcher Tringham, Bio et Botanist Alchemist ; Caleb Saad, Ishbal Alchemist et Sybil Saad, Pleasure Alchemist et son père Jalal Pollock, Earthquake Alchemist et le frère de Caleb, Sarad Saad, Mystical Alchemist; Sofie Belkman, Wind Alchemist et son père Victor Belkman, Fireworks Alchemist; Corniche et son mari Aston Martins, Life's River et Thunder Alchemist; Cate Rover, Doll Alchemist et Randy Rover, Dust Alchemist et leur père respectifs, Phanat Rham et Colin Rover, Wisdom et Snow Alchemist; Tim Marcoh, WhiteStone Alchemist ; May Lenoir et ses parents Sumire et Charles Lenoir, Healer Alchemist, Sun et Elixir Alchemist ; Ruby Ryubi, Flower Alchemist et son père Ivans Ryubi, Blind Alchemist ; Daniel Knox et son fils Loïc, Health et Cure alchemist.

Pour terminer, Elma Crowley, Cosmos Alchemist et sa mère Velza Reiter, Illusion Alchemist ; Scott Buccaneer, Secator Alchemist et son père Arlen Buccaneer, Golem Alchemist; Ethan Miles, Moutain Alchemist et ses parents Kari et Henschel Miles, Planet et Oxygen Alchemist; Armony Disraeli, Gospel Alchemist; Aurélie Zard, Kind Alchemist.

- …. Et dire que la plupart sont dans mon entourage sans le savoir, fit Edward ébahi

- En effet, un grand nombre habitent dans la capitale, à deux ou trois exceptions près.

- Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'il devait en avoir 150. Et là, il n'y en a que 53 si je te compte même si tu ne m'as pas dit ton alchimie, comment cela se fait-il ? »

Edward remarqua l'air grave et en même temps embêté de Roy. Celui-ci ne savait quoi lui dire à propos de ce fait.

« En vérité, nous n'avons pu rassembler que tant de personnes possédant ce don… Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé les autres et il se peut que pour certaines personnes, cela ne se soit pas encore déclenché… Comme pour toi, ton frère ou des enfants d'alchimistes…

- Ok, ce n'est pas bien grave. Déjà qu'il faut que je m'habitue à ces noms là, répondit l'adolescent en souriant. Et puis, on finira bien par tous les retrouver, hein ?

- Tout à fait. Tiens, essaie de claquer tes mains. Grâce à ton ancêtre, tu as de grande chance de pouvoir utiliser ton don sans pentacle ou cercle de quelque genre que se soit.»

Acquiesçant, il se mit à l'œuvre et touchant une serviette la transforma en un magnifique pliage.

- « Ah c'est trop génial ! s'écria Ed. Ah ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose. On ne connaît pas leur vrai nom ? Pourquoi ?

- Simplement, parce qu'une fois arrivé ici, FullMetal et Soul rédigèrent un cahier racontant leur histoire pour que leur descendants soient au courant. Cela s'est transmis dans toutes les générations jusqu'à nos jours. Bien sûr, il a fallu en faire des copies pour pouvoir encore lire le message. Et justement, ils n'inscrivirent pas leur vrai nom, de peur que cela tombe dans d'autres mains et que les habitants de Shamballa soient massacrés.

- D'accord……… Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me dire ton ancêtre ? demanda le garçon en revenant à la charge.

- Héhé, c'est plus marrant si tu dois le deviner, non ?

- Mais heu !… Allez quoi ! dis-le moi, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise

- Non, non, non. N'insiste pas. Tu ne sauras rien mon p'tit.

- QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE SI MINUSCULE QUE SON CERVEAU EST DE LA TAILLE DE CELUI-CI D'UN NAIN DE JARDIN PAS CAPABLE DE DEVINER UN FOUTU DON !!!!!

- Personne, voyons, personne. Je n'ai pas dit tout cela, répondit Roy moqueur. Bien, il est tard, il serait temps de dîner, non ? questionna t-il en voyant l'heure, 18h30.

- DINER !! Yeah ! J'ai faim moi ! » s'écria Edward, oubliant sa colère et se précipitant vers la cuisine

Un soupir suivit cette sortie fulgurante. Il ne changera jamais.

« Et tant mieux » rajouta Roy.

OOo

Le soir venu, les deux alchimistes regardaient un film sur la deuxième chaîne. Dans ce film, "Blood : The Last Vampire"(1), se trouvait d'ailleurs Noah en rôle principal au côté de Mathieu Penedo.

Acteur d'une trentaine d'année, voire un peu plus, Mathieu était l'une des stars du moment.

Grand, les cheveux courts et ébènes avec des yeux verts foncés, il était vraiment un acteur doué. Pas très bavard, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être questionné sur sa vie privée. Il restait souvent impassible. Pourtant, il était attentif à tout et repérait rapidement les choses qui n'allait pas. Mathieu gardait sa vie privée pour lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'afficher ouvertement avec son compagnon, Cyril Zed. D'ailleurs, il renvoyait sèchement tous ceux qui osaient lui faire des commentaires.

Agé d'environ 26 ans, Cyril était un présentateur qui adorait son travail. Plein d'entrain, il était toujours très vif contrairement à son compagnon. Il était assez susceptible, mais très sentimental.

L'homme n'hésitait pas à renvoyer sèchement tous ceux qui osaient lui faire des commentaires sur sa relation avec Matthieu.

A la tête de l'affiche de ce film, on retrouvait en compagnie de Noah et Mathieu, Steve et Emilie Shelley.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans la zone des 35 ans. Ils étaient mariés, comme on pouvait sans douter.

Steve possédait des cheveux gris-argentés, ses yeux étant de la même teinte. Très connu également, il était doux et calme, ne s'énervant pas souvent. Un peu anti-social, il avait réussi à changer au côté de son épouse.

Sa femme, Emilie avait des cheveux châtain et mi-long, des yeux de couleur encre.

Assez timide, elle avait réussi à s'extérioriser avec son mari. Calme et douce, Emilie pouvait avoir des crises de colères étonnantes !

Emilie et Steeve avaient également une fillette de six ans prénommée Laure.

"Blood : The Last Vampire" était au départ un roman écrit par Christian Landers. Celui-ci avait 38 ans et possédait quelques best-seller à son actif. Déjà, pourrait-on penser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ressemblait à ceci : cheveux bruns et courts, yeux tirés vers l'or sombre. Sérieux, il aimait beaucoup son métier d'écrivain qui était plus de la passion qu'autre chose. Il adorait relever les défis qu'on lui lançait. Un peu narquois, Christian était un brin moqueur et ironique, mais il restait calme et sympathique.

Christian, l'écrivain du roman, n'était autre que le mari de Julia Landers, la réalisatrice du film !

Celle-ci était très semblable à son compagnon : la même couleur de cheveux avec cependant des yeux brun-roux. Ses cheveux étaient souvent lâchés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Enthousiaste, elle restait tout de même très concentrée dans son travail.

A 35 ans, elle réalisait un grand nombre de long-métrage, inédit ou non.

Il ne faut pas oublier que ce couple célèbre était parent d'un garçon de sept ans. Celui-ci se prénommait Neil.

Julia et Christian faisaient de nombreuse collaboration entre la maison d'édition du mari et celle de production de l'épouse.

Pour être plus précis, Vanessa Kamino était l'éditeur attitré de Christian.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu moins, aux longs cheveux marrons et aux yeux cafés.

Calme, peu bavarde et discrète, elle était une passionnée de littérature moderne, d'où le fait de son métier d'éditrice. Elle était douce et parfois quand même un peu fofolle, bien qu'elle soit parfois un peu paresseuse. Elle était mariée depuis quelques temps à Jin Kamino, professeur de mathématique. Comme quoi, les contraires s'attirent !

Pour preuve, un garçon de huit ans, Samuel.

Quant à Julia, sa réalisation ne se faisant pas sans son assistant Kousuke Takakura.

Agé de 37 ans, originaire de Nagoya, il possédait une peau halée, des cheveux mi-long et en tresse africaine ainsi que des yeux de couleur café.

Assez cool, il ne se pressait pas dans son travail. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mal fait, au contraire ! De bon conseil, il gardait son sang-froid en cas d'urgence ou de problème.

Il était marié à Junko Takakura, chanteuse dans le groupe The Karas. Ensemble, ils élevaient un garçon de sept ans, Kenta.

Finalement, il ne faut pas oublier le producteur de tout ceci : M. Shion Loran.

A 30 ans, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts clairs avait déjà réalisé quelques films qui avaient soit gagné des prix, soit eu des critiques très positives. Gentil, calme et discret, Shion était d'une nature protectrice envers ses connaissances, mais également envers la nature. Il possédait aussi une facette joyeuse et riante qui contaminait facilement son entourage et apportait du baume au cœur.

Shion était surtout soucieux et attentif à son jeune compagnon écrivain de 24 ans, Selim Guys.

Bref, tout cela pour présenter l'entourage du film et dire que "Blood : The Last Vampire" était l'un des préférés d'Edward.

Edward qui à ce moment repensait à sa conversation avec son frère le matin même.

« Dis, Roy, on pourra aller en ville acheter des billets de concert ? Ils seront mis en vente à partir de demain !!

- Hum ? Concert ?

- Quoi !? Tu n'es pas au courant ! l'Arc est en concert pour le nouvel an, avec en plus d'autres groupes invités pour ouvrir le Live !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant. Si tu veux, on ira demain après-midi, mais Mme Rockbell est d'accord ?

- Heu… erm… en fait…

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais, elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé ! Déjà la dernière fois, on n'a même pas pu voir Mucc en concert !

- Hmm… soupira Mustang. Bon, je veux bien t'emmener les acheter, cependant il faudra tout de même la mettre au courant, d'accord ?

- Ouais, pas de problème, »répondit-il alors qu'il reprit la suite du film

Roy le regarda encore un instant, puis détourna la tête. Pourtant, il ne s'intéressait plus au film, mais aux pensées qui se bousculaient.

« Je peux rien lui refuser, ce n'est pas normal ça ! En plus, le simple fait de le voir attristé et souffrir me serre le cœur… Je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment de ce genre, avec n'importe qui que se soit… Et le fait de savoir que c'est FullMetal… Non, je ne pense pas que ça joue puisque j'avais déjà ressenti cela lors de nos premières rencontres alors que je ne savais pas encore qu'il était cette réincarnation… Et c'était déjà très intense au début… Et j'ai l'impression que cela le devient de plus en plus… C'est pas normal, ça devrait pas se passer comme çà ! Je peux pas…

Non, c'est un garçon tout de même…. Et puis, je suis censé être responsable de lui, alors non, ça ne peut pas être cela… Et s'il apprenait ce que je pense et j'imagine parfois avec lui… Suis bon pour l'enfermement… Faut que j'arrête de penser… je peux pas l'… Mais… qu'est-ce que ca pourrait être d'autre de si fort ?…. »

Pendant que Roy se torturait l'esprit, Edward se pratiquait à la même expérience.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aime être en sa présence ! Il doit avoir un problème, c'est pas possible ! En plus, je suis vraiment à l'aise et j'arrive à lui faire confiance, alors que depuis 8 ans à part à Al et Winry, je ne l'ai jamais donné à qui que se soit….

Je dois beaucoup l'apprécier, mais…. C'est mon tuteur, enfin, oui puisque que maintenant avec l'Alchimie…. Et puis, c'est un homme, je ne devrais pas ressentir ça en sa présence… Rah, depuis que je le connais, j'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec des trucs qui peuvent pas être possible ! Je croyais que ça allait disparaître, mais c'est de pire en pire ! Je pourrais le regarder, l'écouter des heures, le… Non ! Stop ! Arrête de penser çà ! Si jamais il l'apprenait, j'ose pas imaginer…

Mais, je n'peux pas m'en empêcher, cela se produit inconsciemment…. Ahhh ! Pourquoi est-ce je dois avoir ce sentiment envers lui !….

Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas avouer que….

Non, je peux pas faire ça…. Ou bien… »

Un bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il faut dire qu'avec les évènements de la journée et tout ce qu'il a appris, Ed était plutôt fatigué.

Le film touchait bientôt à sa fin, tandis que l'adolescent se sentait partir tout doucement. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'homme à côté de lui qui fut surpris par ce geste.

Puis, lorsqu'il vit le garçon en train de dormir, il sourit tendrement, passant un bras derrière les épaules d'Ed qui s'installa plus confortablement contre sa poitrine en soupirant doucement.

Roy était un bon oreiller ! Ed dormait déjà à point fermé !

L'aîné attendit que le long-métrage se termina pour prendre délicatement l'endormi dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage.

Il le coucha sur le lit et le couvrit des couvertures dans lesquelles Edward s'enroulait bien chaudement vu que son ancienne source de chaleur avait disparu… Un sourire de bien être se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un sourire doux s'afficha sur le visage du noiraud.

Roy éteignit la lumière de la chambre et alla se coucher de même, des images d'Ed plein la tête….

oOo

Par contre, des petites précision sur l'origine des différents personnages et alchimistes !

Rick, Leo sont issus de l'anime de FMA

Ling, Ran Fan, May, Fu, Knox et son fils, Buccaneer, Miles, les parents Armstrong, Olivier Milla, sont issus du manga FMA

Félicy Tessy et Séverine Dorine sont des sœurs d'Armstrong dont Hiromu a confirmé l'existence (3soeurs ainées..), mais qui ne sont pas apparues, donc on ne connaît leur nom… J'ai du les inventer… Comme pour le frère de Scar que j'ai nommé Caleb.

Corniche, Cate, Randy, Aston Martins sont issus du jeux Full Metal Alchemist: Stray Rondo

Sofie Belkman, Victor, Velza sont issus du troisième jeu PS2 : Fullmetal Alchemist : Kami o Tsugu Shoujo

Ruby et son père sont issus du roman3 de FMA : la vallée aux pétales blancs aux éditions Fleuve Noir, mais ils ne sont pas parents dans le roman.

Le père de Sybil est pris du roman 6 et n'a aucun rapport avec elle dans l'univers FMA

Les parents de Miles sont des personnages du manga qui ne sont pas ses parents normalement

Les parents de Ling sont issus de l'univers CLAMP: Yuko de XXXHolic et Ren=Clow de Sakura/Tsubasa, les parents de Ran Fan et Fu sont issus du manga Kobato de CLAMP

Les parents de May sont issu du jeu vidéo (prochain) de Tri Ace: Resonnance of Fate, il en va de même pour la dernière soeur de Ren.

Les autre personnages qui apparaissent ont une apparence empruntée à des autres personnages d'autres mangas, mais pour le caractère et leur rôle, cela vient de moi. Ces personnages vont réapparaître, pas aussi souvent que les autres, mais réapparaitront quand même d'où la description. Ils seront des personnages secondaires

A part ca, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans un mois… Plus le mois de juin arrive, plus les profs nous accablent de devoirs…. Vivement le 1juillet XD, j'vais enfin pouvoir continuer la suite de cette fic depuis la dernière fois XD

En tout cas, à ce rythme, elle sera encore en cours pour un long, long bout de temps, lol


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes :** Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Je sais que je mets du temps entre chaque chapitre, mais il y a tellement de chose que de je dois faire entre la fic, le lycée, Final fantasy XII à terminer (lol), lire, voir des animes et tout le reste… Quand j'aurais vraiment beaucoup plus de temps que maintenant, faudra que je rattrape mon écriture, ma lecture des fics et mes reviews XD

Enfin, j'ai déjà terminé au brouillon une partie sur quatre, lol. Le reste, c'est en plan, ou dans ma tête donc, il me manque juste du temps pour l'écriture…

En tout cas, dans ce chapitre-ci, il va enfin se passer quelque chose de plus entre nos deux héros XD

Vivi : je pense que tu peux continuer de lire la suite sans craindre quelque chose. Ce chapitre était vraiment là pour tout expliquer à Ed, donc j'ai dû me servir de la version animé et du film. Là, dans la suite, se sera surtout la relation Ed/Roy, les autres alchimistes et l'alchimie dans le présent, donc je ne reviendrais plus sur ça.

En plus, si quelque fois, il y a des révélations, elles sont toutes maintenant fictives et sans rapport avec la série ! En fait, comme je vais mélanger d'anciens éléments d'animé, des éléments du manga, mes éléments à moi, ça va faire un mélange qui n'aura plus vraiment de rapport avec la série de Hiromu, lol'

A part, tous les personnages de FullMetal, il n'ya plus vraiment grand chose qui va avoir à voir avec l'anime. Tu peux donc lire la suite

Et merci aussi à Serleena, lilou-chan, Thealie, chii46 et Dame Arcane pour leur reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones. Toutes les apparences des personnages appartiennent à leur auteur respectifs

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 8 : Sentiments réciproques ?**

Cela faisait à présent près de deux semaines qu'Edward Elric avait appris qu'il descendait d'un alchimiste. Par conséquent, il en était un lui-même. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. En effet, il existait plus de 150 alchimistes dans le monde et pour l'instant, il en connaissait une cinquantaine.

Ed se trouvait actuellement devant le portail de l'établissement scolaire, attendant son jeune frère. Pour passer le temps, il s'intéressa aux affiches exposées en dehors du lycée.

Après quelques minutes, l'une d'entre attira son attention.

A cet instant, Alphonse Elric venait d'arriver.

« Niisan ! Niisan, je suis là ! On peut y aller maintenant ! »

Le plus jeune courut vers son aîné et regarda l'endroit où les yeux de son frère étaient posés.

« Niisan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde, fit-il en pointant l'annonce. Un cours d'arts martiaux est donné tous les mercredis des semaines impaires. »

Al lut l'affiche à haute voix :

_Entraînement concernant les techniques _

_d'attaque et de défense martiales._

_Les cours commenceront _

_mercredi 7 décembre de 14h00 à 17h00._

_Le maître Yao Ling sera présent _

_lors de ces leçons particulières._

_Les cours suivants seront donnés _

_Tous les mercredis impairs._

_Les intéressés sont priés de s'inscrire au gymnase _

_de l'établissement avant le 3 décembre._

Tu comptes t'y inscrire Niisan ? demanda Alphonse

- Hum… Oui, peut-être.

- Niisan…. Tu ne fais pas juste ça parce que cela te donnerais une excuse pour ne pas aller chez ? fit-il dans avec un ton de reproche

- Imbécile. Il y a marqué 'mercredi impair' or je vais chez lui les mercredis pairs. Y a pas de risque quoi. »

Le jeune blond resta interdit un moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse défendre le fait d'aller chez Roy. D'après le début de leur entente, il aurait plutôt crut qu'il se désintéresserait de l'annonce puisque cela ne tombait pas le 'bon jour'.

Il sourit en se rendant compte que finalement, les deux hommes ne se déchiraient pas tant que cela. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il se demandait si les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre…

Ed, quant à lui, fut absorbé dans ses pensées. Si cette affiche l'avait interpellé, c'était surtout à cause du nom : Yao Ling. Il s'agissait là d'un des alchimistes que Roy lui avait rapidement présenté.

En effet, cet homme d'environ 27 ans, d'origine asiatique, était aussi connu sous le nom de Xingian Alchemist. Tout comme, l'aîné des Elric, il était un alchimiste très puissant et avait également des connaissances fortes en élixirologie comme le sous-entendait son « nom » du pays de Xing.

FullMetal l'avait déjà vaguement aperçu un jour en compagnie de Ran Fan.

L'esprit d'Edward changea complètement de sujet et repensa aux dernières leçons d'alchimie passé avec son tuteur. Pendant des heures, il avait essayé de mieux connaître son pouvoir et surtout de ne pas taper des mains à tout va ! Il devait se contrôler, ce qu'il faisait à présent plus ou moins et ceci au niveau alchimie comme au niveau caractère.

Il s'énervait de moins en moins contre ses professeurs puisqu'il savait à présent pourquoi depuis des années il avait l'impression de 'tout' savoir !

Bien entendu, cela était dû au fait d'avoir un ancêtre d'un monde où le savoir était de meilleures qualités qu'ici. Le blond respectait aussi davantage Izumi et comprit qu'elle évitait le sujet de l'alchimie ou de magie par exemple car ces sujets n'étaient pas facile pour les élèves alchimistes qu'étaient lui-même Russel, Sofie et Kathleen… Les écrits sur ce sujet restaient vagues et sévères dans ce monde-ci.

L'alchimiste se sourit lorsqu'il se remémora les leçons avec l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Surtout lorsqu'une fois, il lui avait détruit ses assiettes et verres et les avaient réparés.

Oh oui, leur rencontre devenait de plus en plus intéressante. De plus, le plus jeune cherchait toujours le don de l'aîné. De ce fait, les deux alchimistes se chamaillaient souvent. Comme cette fois-là où Edward avait poursuivit Roy dans toute la demeure avant de le clouer sur le lit de la chambre et de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

Son plan s'était retourné contre lui vu que le noiraud était moins chatouilleux que lui-même. Il s'était retrouvé en train de s'étouffer de rire avant de déclarer forfait.

Tous les deux s'étaient affalés, essoufflés sur le matelas. Le blond pensait de moins en moins à refouler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en compagnie du noiraud. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Ils ne faisaient que de s'intensifier et il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre ou les identifier clairement, alors autant ne plus s'en soucier, non ?

Edward fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par les appels de son cadet.

« Niisan, tu vas prévenir Mamie cette fois-ci, hein ?

- Hn ?

- Niisan ! Tu ne vas pas faire la même chose que pour le concert ! Tu as acheté les billets sans lui demander l'autorisation et puis….

- Rah, Al ! Si je lui avais demandé, on n'aurait pas pu y aller ! Alors que maintenant, si…

- Peut-être, mais il faut chercher quelqu'un qui puisse nous reconduire et Winry se désespère à trouver une personne avant le nouvel an ! »

Eh oui ! Ed et Roy étaient bien partis acheter les fameux billets du concert de l'Arc~en~ciel, surtout que lors de cette soirée pour le 1er Janvier, les Bad Luck et les Faithless seront présents également !

Le problème était quand l'adolescent fut rentré chez lui et avait montré les billets à son frère et Winry…

¤_FlashBack_¤

« Al ! Winry ! j'suis rentré ! s'écria le garçon aux yeux d'or

- Niisan ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé chez !

- Hum… Bien, bien, répondit-il, se gardant bien de lui dire la vérité à propos de son expérience. Ah, regarde ! Je les ai eut !

- ? Tu as eu quoi ? demanda la jeune blonde qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

- Les billets ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'achète autrement ! J'ai réussi à avoir trois billets pour le concert du début d'année ! s'exclama Ed

- Ah !!!!!!!!! c'est génial ! On va voit Laruku ! s'écria Alphonse

- KKKYYAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! HHHYYYDDDEEEE !!!!!! cria Winry en sauta de joie, je vais voir HHHHYYYDDDEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Winry, calme-toi, fit Al, un peu gêné par son attitude

- Ouais, pas besoin d'être hystérique et de crier comme ça, on est juste à côté j'te rappelle, maugréa Ed.

- Par… pardon, dit-elle en retrouvant son calme. Hé, mais ! Est-ce que Mamie est d'accord pour qu'on y aille ?

- Heu…. En fait, je….

- EDWARD ELRIC !! Tu ne lui as pas demandé !

- Niisan ! Je t'avais dit de lui en parler d'abord ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

- Hé ho, ça va bien hein. Ro… hem, Mustang était là puisque c'est lui qui m'a conduit.

- ED ! Tu ne lui as pas dit que Mamie n'était pas au courant !!! s'énerva la jeune fille

- Hé ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Bien sûr que…

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'écria une autre voix qui appartenait à Pinako. Vous n'allez pas vous entretuer pour ça tout de même, fit-elle en tirant un coup sur sa pipe. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Bien que j'aurais préférée être au courant, Ed.

- ….

- Bon. Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un accompagnateur et cela sera réglé, décida la vieille femme

- On peut y aller ? questionna Al

- On n'va pas les jeter ces billets non plus, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce suivit par Den… »

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus cherchait partout si personne ne pouvait les accompagner au concert et pour l'instant, la pêche ne fut pas fructueuse…

« Bah, de toutes manières, avec ou sans escorte, j'irai quand même les voir, déclara Edward.

- Niisan…., soupira son frère. Dis tu viens ? Faut qu'on aille à l'auto-école avant de rentrer.

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Au moment où ils avançaient vers l'avenue, une voix les interpella.

« Hé, les garçons ! Attendez-moi !

- Winry, tu n'es pas encore rentrée ? fit Alphonse

- Non, en fait, faut qu'on passe à la boulangerie avant. Vous venez ?

- Ouais, ensuite on va chez Yomakikai. De toute façon, c'est le même chemin, répondit l'aîné des adolescents.

- Ok, allons-y ! » fit la blonde

Le trio se dirigea vers la boulangerie « Au Bon Croûton », tenue par Gracia Hughes, femme comme on peut s'en douter de Maes Hughes. Winry et Alphonse papotaient à l'avant alors qu'Edward marchait un peu en retrait. Il voulait leur laisser un peut d'intimité. Oui, un peu d'intimité, les laisser discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'aîné sourit en imaginant son frère et son amie ensemble. Mais, autre chose occupait beaucoup plus de place dans son esprit. Depuis deux semaines, il se questionnait quant au don alchimique de Roy. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Avant de rentrer dans une profonde réflexion, les trois compagnons avaient atteint la boulangerie.

A l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme brune.

« Ah ! Bonjour vous trois ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et vous ? Vous allez bien Honey ? demanda Alphonse

- Oui, oui, tout va super ! Mais, Al ! Je t'ai déjà dit, d'arrêtez de nous vouvoyer ! répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est Al tout craché ça, rajouta Edward

- Niisan !

- Héhé.

- Tiens, ça s'anime d'un coup ici avec Ed dans les parages, ajouta une voix masculine sortant de l'arrière boutique

- Kevin, fit le blond menaçant

- Il n'a pas tord, déclara Winry. Bref, dis Honey, je pourrais avoir… »

Tandis que Winry passait commande, présentons un peu les nouveaux venus.

Honey Yelle était une jeune femme de 27 ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux vert-pomme.

Ses cheveux longs lui pendaient dans le dos. Honey travaillait dans la pâtisserie depuis qu'elle était devenue apprentie.

D'origine anglaise comme l'indique son prénom, elle souriait souvent et avec un air joyeux qui plaisait aux clients. Elle était très dynamique et mettait de l'ambiance partout où elle passait.

Kevin Yelle était son fiancé. Agé de 30 ans, il possédait aussi un emploi en tant que boulanger.

Les cheveux courts et marron allaient de pair avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Très blagueur, il taquinait souvent Ed qui était très facile à provoquer…. Blagueur, mais pas moins sérieux et plus posé que sa femme pour autant ! C'était lui qui l'arrêtait quand Honey commençait à faire n'importe quoi…

Ils avaient une fillette de trois ans, Kelly, inscrite au même ensemble que les trois adolescents.

Il s'agissait d'une jolie petite fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux sombres.

Alors que Winry discutait avec Honey, Ed s'énervait contre Kevin, tandis qu'Al tentait de calmer son frère. Entra Gracia.

Gracia, femme donc de Maes et mère d'Elysia, était dans la trentaine également.

Ses cheveux étaient courts et brun clair alors que les yeux turquoises. Gracia était toujours souriante et se souciait des adolescents comme de sa propre fille. A ce propos, elle n'était pas aussi obsédé d'elle que son mari…. Calme, affectueuse et très serviable, elle était une des femmes les plus douces et gentilles que connaissaient nos trois adolescents.

En tant que propriétaire des lieux, elle acceptait grandement l'aide du jeune couple.

Les bras chargés de croissants, elle salua les enfants.

« Bonjour Gracia, firent-ils en chœur

- Vous avez l'air en forme, fit-elle souriante

- Oui, dirent-ils en lui rendant son sourire

- Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, Edward, as-tu aimé le gâteau ? J'avais peur d'avoir mis trop de chantilly….

- Non, non, il était parfait !

- Gâteau ? Quel gâteau ? questionnèrent Al et Winry

- Oui, est vrai ça ! s'exclama Honey. Quand est-ce qu'il en a acheté un ? Et toi, quand est-ce que tu le lui as vendu !

- Chérie, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une pâtisserie.

- Tu es au courant ! Pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il a eu un gâteau sans que je le vois ici, s'écria t-elle, tel une petite fille qui boudait.

- Oui, Ed, dis-le nous, tu es bien obligé maintenant d'avouer tes cachotteries, le menaça presque Winry.

- Niisan, dis-nous, qui t'a offert ce gâteau ?

- Offert ! Oui, bien sûr ! On le lui a offert ! Mais pourquoi ? chercha à ton vitesse Honey

- Tu sais, il ne va pas se faire un cadeau tout seul à son anniversaire, répondit Kevin

- Anniversaire ! s'écria les deux adolescents et la pâtissière

- Edward ! Depuis quand, fêtes-tu ton anniversaire ?? demanda la jeune fille

- Niisan, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu as eu une fête ?

- Mais, non… c'était pas une fête, réussi à dire le concerné tandis que son frère et son amie se jetaient bientôt sur lui

- Donc tu reconnais que tu l'as reçu ! fit Winry

- Hem, en fait… c'est pas, hum, je, c'est…., bégaya t-il

- Excuse-moi Edward, s'excusa Gracia, j'avais oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour la surprise qu'il préparait…

- _Il_ ? répéta Honey. Ah ha ! on se rapproche de la réponse !

- Heu, chérie, tu sais, c'est pas une devinette…. Fit son amant gêné par son attitude

- Ed, dis-nous, qui c'est '_il_' ? supplia Winry

- Heu, hem, hum, hm, je…

- Gracia, vous pouvez-nous répondre, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Alphonse

- Désolé.

- Ah, vous avez l'heure, faut qu'on aille à l'auto-école, allez on y va, s'écria Ed alors que ses 'agresseurs' avaient eu un instant d'inattention. Il sortit en courant de la boulangerie

- EDWARD !! firent les autres adolescents en le poursuivant

- Pourquoi, je suis pas au courant, moieuh…, boudait Honey

- Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à la vie du client, répondit Kevin

- Ah ! d'accord ! Bonjour ! Que voulez-vous, fit-elle au nouvel arrivant, pourquoi vous achetez ça, c'est pour…

- Honey…. Soupira l'homme alors que Grace essayait de ne pas rire…

oOo

A l'extérieur, le blond avait arrêté de courir. Winry et Al marchaient à l'arrière, laissant tomber pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Ed ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de la surprise de Mustang et du repas qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela ne rendait qu'encore plus confus ses sentiments envers l'homme.

Que ressentait-il vraiment ?

Il savait qu'il avait dit ne plus vouloir y penser, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et maintenant, en se rappelant cette journée d'anniversaire, ses pensées revinrent au galop.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de comparable : ni avec sa mère ou son frère, ni avec ses plus proches amis comme Winry. C'était la première fois. Il ne le considérait donc pas comme un ami, non… Il ne pensait pas le prendre pour un père, il ne voyait pas du tout dans ce rôle là ! Et puis ce n'était pas cela pour sa mère… Un frère, non plus…

Alors quoi ?

« qu'est ce qu'il représente pour moi ? se demanda le jeune garçon. C'est quand même pas _ça_… ce n'est pas possible et pourtant c'est la seule chose qui reste et que je n'ai jamais ressenti… Mais, mais… il est plus vieux ! et puis c'est un homme, je ne devrais pas, alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette sensation quand il est là ou quand je pense à lui, pourquoi est-ce que je… je….

Rah ! pourquoi est ce que JE L'AIME LUI ! » s'exclama Edward mentalement acceptant ses sentiments.

Ca y est. Le blond donna enfin un nom à ce qu'il ressentait depuis leur rencontre et qui ne faisait que de grandir de jour en jour. Mais il n'était pas soulagé pour autant… Aimé un homme plus vieux que lui et qui sans doute n'avait pas du tout le même sentiment à son égard… C'était cela ce que allait être son premier amour ?

« Pourquoi _lui_ ? » soupira t-il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Il ne remarqua même pas son arrivée à Yomakikai avant que son frère ne le lui rappelle.

« Niisan, est-ce que ça va ? fit un Al soucieux

- Oui, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, » répondit l'aîné en affichant un faux sourire.

Alphonse accepta cette réponse, même s'il n'était pas convaincu du tout, comme Winry.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et saluèrent l'homme derrière le comptoir et l'ordinateur.

« Salut les jeunes ! Vous v'nez pour Alphonse ?

- Oui, pour m'inscrire au code, répondit le cadet.

- Ok, ça marche, attend 30 secondes ! »

Pendant qu'Al s'enregistrait avec John, Ed fut interpellé par une femme de type asiatique

« Bonjour, Ed. Ton frère vient aussi pour son permis ?

- Oui, c'est ça Kuo. Même si je sais pas à quoi me sert le mien, vu que j'ai pas de voiture…

- Mieux vaut l'avoir pour plus tard, Ed. Ah, Winry, c'est toujours bon pour le cours de conduite de Samedi ?

- Oui, pas de problème ! répondit-elle

- Alors à ce week-end ! A bientôt Ed !, » salua t-elle avant de partir

John et Kuo Havoc(1) tenaient cette petite auto-école depuis plusieurs années.

John était âgé de 38 ans. Il possédait des cheveux courts blond-doré avec un virement vers le roux. Pour ses yeux, ils étaient brun-orange également.

Assez grand, très grand même de certain point de vue…, il était plutôt calme, un peu m'en foutiste sur certain point et ne décrochait jamais de se cigarette. John avait un jeune frère qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était autant paresseux et feignant que lui ! Malgré tout, l'homme aimait beaucoup les fêtes et les films d'actions, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître…

S'occupant surtout de code de la route et des inscriptions, il accompagnait aussi les nouveaux conducteurs.

Sa femme, Kuo, d'environ 35 ans avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns foncés comme la plupart des asiatiques. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient mis-dos.

Quelque fois autoritaire avec les apprentis, elle les guidait pour réussir leur examen de conduite, mais se montrait très ferme avec ceux qui échouaient plusieurs fois. Elle réprimandait souvent son mari pour sa trop grande souplesse. Il était vrai que son côté 'cool' pouvait quelque fois devenir agaçant. Kuo était une grande travailleuse et n'aimait pas avoir des choses inachevées : elle allait toujours jusqu'au bout. En somme, elle était sérieuse… Comme quoi, les contraires s'attiraient vraiment…

C'était elle qui apprenait à conduire à Edward, Winry et bientôt Alphonse. Il ne fallait pas oublier leur enfant : une fille de 10 ans, Yang.

Pendant qu'Ed attendait son frère, Roy revint une nouvelle fois dans son esprit : l'origine asiatique de Kuo, la voiture et les chamailleries entre eux deux ne faisaient que raviver la pensée à son sujet.

Soupirant, il devait à tout pris régler cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec le noiraud qui hantait son esprit.

Cette après-midi, il allait lui parler lors de leur rencontre.

Comment ? Il ne savait pas. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas non plus…

Lorsque Al eut terminé, le trio se mit sur le chemin du retour.

« Dis, Niisan, tu n'oublis pas qu'avant , il faut qu'on aille chez le vétérinaire pour Ai.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai pas oublié. Le rendez-vous est à 13h30, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dépêchez-vous, il est déjà 12h45 ! fit Winry

- On arrive ! » répondirent les frères Elric.

Vous vous demandez 'mais qui est donc Ai ?'. Et bien, c'était un chat. Oui, un chat. Un chat qui faisait 'Miaouh !'. Un chat qu'Al a recueilli, il y a tout juste une semaine. En fait, c'était plutôt une chatte qu'un chat, d'où le nom de Ai…

De couleur beige, elle possédait des rayures brunes et des yeux verts perçants. Encore assez jeune, et par précaution, Alphonse l'emmenait au cabinet vétérinaire Kupra et son frère avait accepté de l'accompagner, prévenant son tuteur qu'il viendrait une heure plus tard…

oOo

L'après-midi était arrivé et nos deux frères rentraient dans le cabinet médical.

« Bonjour Al, Ed ! C'est pour votre nouveau compagnon, n'est-ce pas? Les gratifia une jeune fille.

- Bonjour Roxane, la salua Alphonse, exact c'est pour Ai.

- Bonjour toi, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'animal. Elle est encore jeune. Charden va arriver bientôt, il est dans une autre consultation. Et Den, comment va t-il ?

- Bien. Il s'amuse avec la chatte maintenant, répondit Ed.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'il a accepté sa présence, déclara Roxane. Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant, » leur proposa t-elle.

Les frères se dirigèrent vers les places assises qui s'offraient à eux.

Roxane Kupra était secrétaire dans le cabinet vétérinaire de son mari.

A 28 ans, elle s'occupait de tous les rendez-vous et prise de vaccin des animaux qui consultaient cet endroit.

Elle possédait des cheveux courts et noirs retenus avec un serre-tête. Roxane était de nature douce et aimait beaucoup les animaux. Elle ne supportait pas le mal qu'on leur faisait. Elle pouvait s'énervée tout de même facilement, étant assez susceptible…

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et une femme assez âgée en sortit avec son labrador. Elle remercia le docteur et se dirigea vers Roxane. Un signe fut donné aux frères pour qu'ils entrent dans la salle.

Ils saluèrent Charden et son assistante Eva.

Charden Kupra, vétérinaire en chef, était donc le mari de Roxane. Il avait bientôt 33 ans et s'occupait des animaux malades du quartier.

Blond, les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux bleus, il adorait toutes les espèces animales.

Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, il sortit Ai du box où elle était gardée.

Autre information, Charden et Roxane étaient les parents d'un garçon de quatre ans, Kurt.

Têtu, mais calme et patient, il ne supportait vraiment pas du tout la violence à l'égard des animaux.

Le vétérinaire demanda une aiguille pour administrer un vaccin à l'animal à son assistante, Eva Kupra.

Eva était en fait la sœur de Charden. De 5 ans plus jeune, elle avait donc 28 ans. Comme son frère, elle adorait les animaux et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle travaillait avec lui.

Les cheveux courts de couleur blond pâle, les yeux acajous couverts par une paire de lunette, elle gardait toujours le moral et rassurait les clients inquiets de la santé de leur compagnons. En effet, elle était de nature optimiste et possédait autant de patience que son frère.

Elle était aussi la fiancée d'Eric Asada, avocat connu. Celui-ci avait 30 ans, les cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux ocres. Il était un brillant avocat et connaissait bien Roy. Persévérant, il n'abandonnait jamais une affaire. Il savait également consoler facilement une personne. Sérieux, Eric arrivait parfois à faire plier ses adversaires simplement avec un regard qui en disait long…

Eva était la mère, comme Eric le père, d'un bébé d'un an nommé Tanya.

« Elle est en bonne santé, tu n'as rien à craindre Al. On lui a donné son vaccin qu'il faudra renouveler tous les ans, déclara Charden.

- D'accord, merci Chard.

- Y a pas de quoi, dit-il en souriant.

- On t'envoie le prochain, ok, fit Edward

- Oui, merci Ed. »

Ed et Al sortirent. Al alla régler la note pendant qu'Ed informait un homme qu'il pouvait entrer dans la salle avec son dalmatien qui ne voulait d'ailleurs pas rendre visite à de bons amis…

Devant le cabinet, ils se séparèrent : Al rentrant chez eux, Ed se dirigeant vers la demeure de Roy, chez qui il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet qu'il l'embrouillait…

« Je peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, il va me prendre pour un cinglé et me jeter…., » soupira t-il en marchant jusqu'à destination..

oOo

Edward se trouvait actuellement devant la porte d'entrée du domicile de Roy Mustang. Il prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Le propriétaire s'empressa d'ouvrir et le salua d'un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur au jeune alchimiste.

Le blond entra et répondit au salut de l'aîné. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon après avoir refermé la porte.

« Alors ? Cela s'est bien passé chez le vétérinaire ? demanda Roy

- Oui, très bien, Ai n'a rien, elle est en bonne santé.

- Ton frère a dû se sentir mieux après ça, non ?

- Ouais, il avait un peu peur pour elle, mais il est soulagé maintenant, fit Ed. Ah, au fait, y avait une affiche pour des cours d'arts martiaux au lycée.

- Ah ? Et qui…

- Ling. C'est lui qui donnera les cours, mais à mon avis, il aura des seconds, répondit-il avant que l'homme n'ait pu poser la question.

- Tu comptes t'y inscrire ?

- Ben, oui, je voudrais bien…

- Alors ? Il n'y a rien qui t'en empêche. A part si Mme Rockbell…

- Oh, pas de risque, pour ça, elle sera d'accord.

- Tu peux donc y aller, non ?

- Oui. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être connaître un autre alchimiste comme ça.

- C'est vrai. Ling est sympathique, mais farceur…

- Au fait, est-ce que tu leur as dit que j'étais un alchimiste ?

- Non, pas encore….

- Ah… fit-il un peu déçu.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils le sauront, mais on essaie de communiquer le moins possible à cause de…. Des éventuelles interférences qu'il peut y avoir… On en parle qu'en réunion, mais ta fiche est déjà faite, sur papier et sur cd. Tu veux voir ?

- Oui, je veux bien, par contre je peux emprunter la salle de bain avant ?

- Hum ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit Roy confus.

- En fait, Al étais tellement pressé que je n'ai même pas pu…. Enfin voilà quoi, alors là ça devient un peu pressant…., déclara FullMetal gêné…

- Pas de problème, vas-y, je t'attendrais, » dit-il un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres

Edward acquiesça et partit en direction des escaliers. Roy le regarda s'en aller et son sourire narquois se transforma, en un sourire tendre. Il pensait de plus en plus, lui aussi, au jeune homme. Il se doutait de plus en plus pourquoi et cela l'effrayait. Lui, un homme plus âgé n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un adolescent sur qui, il devait normalement veiller…

Pourtant, même si son esprit était encore confus, n'ayant jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Ami ? Non, pas seulement. Fils ? hum, non ce qu'il éprouvait, était au-delà d'une simple liaison père-fils.

Lui, Roy Mustang, était tombé amoureux de celui qui se trouvait être normalement son élève, Edward Elric.

Lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour les quelques filles avec qui il était sorti ou que Maes essayait de caser avec lui. Lui était amoureux d'un jeune homme de dix ans son cadet.

« Oui, il n'y plus de doute, je suis devenu accro à lui. J'y pense partout, tout le temps ! Rah, c'est pas bon ça, j'peux pas penser de lui comme ça ! Il est plus jeune, beaucoup même, et puis c'est un garçon quand même…. Et pourtant, je perds vraiment mes moyens avec lui, je fonds…

Il est trop mignon !!, il soupira, s'il savait comment je le vois, il me prendrait pour un psychopathe…

J'y peux rien… Jamais avec aucune, je dis bien AUCUNE et encore il n'y en a moins que ce qu'on pourrait croire, femme je n'ai eu ce genre de sensation, d'émotion… Il est trop, trop, trop…., il soupira de nouveau. Mais, je ferais mieux de garder ça pour moi, j'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste après… »

Après un énième soupir, l'homme se dirigea vers son bureau pour retrouver le fiche d'alchimie d'Ed. Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la pièce, lorsque Mustang avait la feuille en main.

« Ah, tiens, la voilà, fit-il en la lui tendant. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Edward tenait la carte en main. Il était fasciné, c'était officiel, il était vraiment un alchimiste et les semaines passées n'étaient pas un rêve. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur la photographie.

Il se souvenait du jour où, Roy l'avait pris en photo pour compléter cette fiche d'identité. Il n'y avait rien à redire, la photo était vraiment excellente. Le blond n'en revenait pas que l'homme ait pu faire un cliché aussi magnifique de lui.

« C'est… superbe. Mais, comment as-tu réussi à faire une telle photographie ?

- Ah, ça. C'est Sirius Del Alivia qui m'a donné quelques petits trucs.

- Le photographe ?

- Oui. Je suis content qu'elle te satisfait en tout cas, » déclara t-il avec un sourire doux.

Instantanément, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre fut captivé par l'homme et inconsciemment une légère couleur rose arriva sur ses joues.

« Rahh ! Non, fais pas ce sourire là ! J'peux pas résister…. Faut que je lui dise, faut que je lui dise…. Oui, c'est ça, faut que je lui dise… faut que je le dise, maintenant… j'ai dis MAINTENANT !..»

Peu rassuré, il prit néanmoins la parole.

« Hum… Roy ?

- Oui ?

- Je… je…, Ed n'arrivait pas à sortir ses mots. Il inspira alors et lâcha : Je peux voir ton pouvoir ? »

« Aie, c'est pas ça que tu devais dire, imbécile ! » se sermonna mentalement l'adolescent

Surpris, Roy ne réagis pas tout de suite. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si embarrassé pour demander cela ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène soupira.

« Bien sûr, que tu peux. Attend, reste-là je reviens » et il sortit.

L'alchimiste ne croyait pas qu'il allait vraiment, enfin, lui révéler son don. Il fit comme demander et attendis dans le bureau de l'homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mustang revint dans la pièce. Il trouva Ed assis sur la chaise. Il ferma la porte.

Il se dirigea vers les volets roulants et les abaissa également, plongeant l'endroit dans une semi-obscurité, simplement éclairé par quelques passages de lumière de l'extérieur.

Le plus jeune se sentit rougir, même s'il n'en voyait pas la raison. Il voyait de façon floue son tuteur debout. Sans qu'il ne le lui demande, Ed se leva et se plaça devant celui-ci.

« Voilà, l'élément que je contrôle, » murmura le noiraud. Et dans un claquement de doigt, une flamme apparut au bout des doigts de l'alchimiste.

Edward se trouva attiré par cette chaleur et la fixa. Aucun ne prononça un mot. Le garçon aux cheveux de blé releva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'aîné.

Leurs yeux se plongeaient dans les prunelles de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne décolla son regard.

Doucement, tout doucement, Roy fit un pas en avant, retenant presque son souffle. Alors qu'il s'avançait, ses yeux ne bougèrent pas. Sa vision était fixée sur l'adolescent devant lui.

Celui-ci ne recula pas et ne bougea pas, pendant que l'homme aux yeux d'onyx avançait, de plus en plus près de lui.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux charbons restaient en contact avec ceux d'or.

Lentement, il rapprocha leur visage, leurs yeux, leur lèvre, tandis que sa main gauche se glissa dans les cheveux blond.

Celui-ci pressentait ce qui allait arriver, mais ne se déplaça pas. Seul son cœur battait de plus en plus fort comme celui de l'homme qui progressivement écarta ses doigts pour faire disparaître la lumière et peu à peu posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il convoitait tant.

Peu sûr de lui, le plus jeune ne répondit pas, mais ne se dégagea pas non plus, appréciant ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes. Appréciant ce goût mélangeant à la fois le café et la cannelle.

Voyant qu'il ne reçu pas de réponse négative, l'aîné laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres tièdes et délicates de l'adolescent. Il adorait déjà cette saveur pomme-miel. Le blond ouvrit à ce moment instinctivement la bouche, laissant le passage libre au noiraud. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence étrangère, il ne retint pas le gémissement étouffé. Percevant toujours la main dans ses cheveux, il répondit fébrilement au baiser, s'agrippant à la chemise de l'autre.

Surpris par ce retournement, l'homme aux cheveux de jais laissa un soupir sortir de sa bouche.

Alors qu'une bataille entre les deux hommes pour la domination des lèvres de l'autre allait commencer, Edward eut un sursaut, enregistra ce qui se passait, se repoussa, se dégagea de l'étreinte, ouvrit la porte à toute volée, sortit de la pièce en courant et partit dehors ne voulant pas affronter le regard encre de l'homme….

oOo

A l'extérieur, Ed continuait de courir courir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé ! Pourquoi, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser ? J'suis qu'un imbécile ! Un abruti !

Qu'est ce qu'il va penser maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour un, un obsédé ! Merde ! Merde ! Il va croire que je me laisse aller facilement à tous les hommes plus vieux…

Putain, mais quel con je suis !… »

Courant, toujours, les larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'il atteignit un endroit boisé. Il ralentit et lorsqu'il arriva au point d'eau, se jeta assis par terre.

« J'suis un idiot, un imbécile, un crétin, un abruti, un…

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?…. Oui, je l'aime, mais est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Il est plus vieux, que de dix ans et je m'en fous … C'est homme, oui mais ça je m'en fous aussi…

Alors pourquoi je me suis enfuit, se dit-il brutalement. J'suis vraiment trop stupide, j'aurais pu tout lui dire, maintenant il va me détester… Il faut que je m'excuse, non ?….

Je sais plus du tout quoi faire… Qu'est-ce que je ressens en vérité ? C'est bien de l'amour ce que je ressens, non ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal d'être parti comme ça ? Je sais plus…

Je sais plus rien du tout… »

Il soupira alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de surgir. L'adolescent blond était perdu. Oui, il l'aimait, du moins il pensait que c'était cela. Mais qu'avait-il ressentit dans ce baiser ?

Comment allait-il réagir maintenant face à l'homme ? Il ne savait plus…

Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, il devait réfléchir…

oOo

A l'intérieur du domicile, Roy voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait !

« Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé ! J'avais pas à faire ça ! Ah mais quel crétin ! je suis vraiment trop con ! Qu'est ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour un de ces vieux vicieux qui ne s'en prennent qu'aux enfants ! Merde ! Merde ! Putain de merde ! MERDE, cria t-il à haute voix en frappant la porte de son poing.

Faut que je le retrouve ! Faut que je le retrouve, pensa t-il en sortant précipitamment de sa maison et prenant la direction des parcs.

Il faut à tout pris que je m'excuse, c'est ma faute tout ça….

Même si je l'aime malgré l'âge et le sexe, j'ai pas le droit de faire ce que j'ai fais…. Imbécile, tu aurais pu lui parler avant d'agir au lieu de le prendre par surprise !

Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il me déteste ? je sais pas, je sais plus, je…. Je m'en veux de l'avoir effrayé… »

Il continuait de courir, arrivant au premier parc du quartier. Que pouvait-il faire pour être pardonné ? Il était amoureux de l'adolescent, il ne pouvait plus en douter, il en était même certain. Sa façon de pensée et de se comporter à son égard lui rappelait de plus en plus celle de Maes face à Gracia… Mais comment devait-il se comporter face à lui maintenant ? Il ne savait pas…. Il devait y penser, une fois qu'il avait retrouvé le blond…

oOo

Edward avait réussi à calmer ses pleurs. Il fixait le petit étang devant lui. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais le vent le fit frissonner tout de même.

Il sentit alors une veste se poser sur ses épaules, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Le blond savait déjà que qui il s'agissait. Ed savait que Roy se serait lancé à sa poursuite.

Sans un mot, l'aîné s'assit à côté du plus jeune dans l'herbe. Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, l'adolescent fut plus rapide que lui.

« Je m'excuse, je… Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça…

- Ed…. Ce… Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, mais à moi… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû commencer à … à t'embrasser…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave… En fait, ce… ce n'est pas à cause de cela que je suis parti… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis enfuit en vérité…

- Edward… C'est quand même moi qui à fait le premier pas… Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été un…

- Non ! le coupa brutalement le jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas toi qui suis un imbécile ! c'est moi qui n'a rien fait et qui a répondu…

- Mais si je…

- Roy, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas que c'est à cause de toi… Tu… Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

- Mais, tu es plus jeune que moi et…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-c'que ça peut faire ! je suis majeur ! et j'en ais rien à faire que tu sois plus vieux ou quoi que se soit d'autres, c'est…. Ed s'arrêta réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit.

- Ed…. Tu as raison… Moi aussi, cela m'importe peu, mais je t'ai embrouillé… et puis c'était trop soudain…

- C'est vrai, je suis confus… Il faut que je pense à un certain nombre de choses…

- On peut toujours réfléchir chacun de son côté et ensuite voir où nous en sommes ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord…. »

Un silence s'installa, mais il n'était ni pesant ni angoissant. C'était comme si les deux hommes avaient déjà réfléchi et arrivaient à comprendre l'autre. Ce calme était tranquillisant.

« Tu sais… c'était mon… hum… mon premier baiser, rougit Ed en détournant la tête

- Ah ? Je pensais que tu… Enfin que… désolé, répondit Roy

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? ce n'était pas si mal que ça, enfin… fit le blond rougissant de plus belle

- Mais, cela ne t'as pas paru étrange que se soit… un homme ?…

- Non, pas spécialement…. Et puis c'était pas n'importe qui, c'était toi… »

Réalisant ses paroles, l'adolescent fixa ses yeux d'ambres sur le sol et sentit son visage chauffé.

Quant au noiraud, voyant comme une semi-réponse les paroles du garçon sur les pensées de celui-ci et le fait que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproque, il se releva et pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, avec ce vent tu pourrais t'envoler… Chibi (petit)… »

Sentant l'agacement monter, il eut une idée, afficha un sourire narquois, se leva et :

« Oui, s'il pleut, on sera mal… Munou (inutile) »

Irrité, le concerné répondit :

« Chibisuke (nain)

- Sukebe (pervert)

- Mamestubu (haricot)

- Ojii-san (Grand-père)

- O chibi-san (nabot)

- .... »

Et cette discussion dura un long moment…

oOo

A la maison, assis sur le canapé, Ed regardait les différents programmes télévisés. Il était plutôt couché sur le sofa, ses jambes reposant sur les genoux de Roy, assis à côté de lui, qui lui-même avait ses pieds sur la table basse.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond arrêta son 'zapping'.

« Roy ?

- hm ?

- Tu es donc le Flame Alchemist, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais alors…. Quand tu étais plus jeune… Tes parents…

- Oui, c'est vrai…. Ils sont décédés dans un incendie, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être Flame

- … Tu n'étais pas… Enfin, toi et le feu…

- Si. Au début, j'avais peur, j'étais effrayé même. Malgré tout… Avec l'aide de ceux qui m'ont recueilli, j'ai pu le contrôler et vivre avec… »

Ed ne dit plus rien pendant un instant, cependant il ne savait pas que Roy oublia plusieurs détails qu'il ne voulait pas révéler, ne voulait pas se remémorer… pour le moment du moins…

« Et c'était qui encore cette femme dont tu m'avais parlé ? Celle qui t'a appris ?

- C'était Izumi, mais elle n'était pas toute seule.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ed. Qui étaient les autres ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire… pas pour l'instant en tout cas…

- Ah, d'accord…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je devrais ? Je comprends après tout, j'suis nouveaux là-dedans, faut d'abord que je m'adapte et puis je le saurais un jour, dit-il en souriant. Il éteignit la télévision. Par contre, je ferais bien une sieste moi, jusqu'au dîner. »

Puis il ferma ses yeux, s'étirant, restant toujours à moitié couché sur son aîné. Celui-ci l'imita et décida de se reposer également. Il glissa un peu plus ses jambes sur la table basse, et Ed se remit correctement, reposant ses jambes, et son arrière-train par la même occasion, maintenant au niveau du ventre du noiraud.

Seulement ce que tous les deux ignoraient était que l'un comme l'autre, sans avoir encore réfléchi et pensé à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : Sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres ensembles.

oOo

Et voilà, c'est arrivé et c'est finit pour l'instant, lol

(1) Vu la ressemblance entre Havoc et le héros de Yomakikai également de Hiromu, j'ai pu pas résister XD

La plupart des personnages vus ici sont des personnages secondaires supporters. On les verra moins souvent que les principaux, mais plus souvent que de simple secondaires


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes :** Le chapitre9 ! Enfin ! C'était un véritable parcours du combattant pour pouvoir le poster celui-là… Mais bon, entre temps, j'ai pu terminer plus ou moins mon plan pour la fic donc de ce côté pas de problème ! Absolument tout est noté sur l'ordi ou sur papier XD

J'ai aussi fait quelques changements dans les chapitres précédents. Rien d'exceptionnel, simplement des descriptions de certains personnages ont été modifiées.

Les changements les plus importants concernent surtout la liste des alchimistes au chapitre 7 et la situation de Greed (l'est célibataire parce que j'ai eu d'un coup envie de faire du GreedxKim XD), donc la situation de Noah est différente. Celle d'Elma est aussi un grand changement d'où celle d'Armstrong. Aussi un petit changement pour Viola.

Autrement, ca devrait pas poser de problème, sinon, vous pouvez toujours demander...

Enfin, voilà tout de suite le chapitre 9 ! je vais essayer d'en poster un toutes les deux semaines environs. Par contre à la rentrée, se sera ralenti à cause des cours et parce que… ebn faut que j'écrive la suite, lol.

Merci pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que vous apprécier cette fic

C'est toujours encourageant de savoir qu'on vous suit !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones. Ni aucun n'autres personnages des différents manga/anime ne m'appartienent : ils sont à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 9 : Tempête grippale.**

Une semaine. Une semaine avait passé depuis le début de la relation amoureuse entre l'homme aux yeux et cheveux charbons et le jeune adolescent aux yeux et cheveux d'or. Depuis tout ce temps, Edward n'avait pas cessé de penser à Roy (comme avant aussi d'ailleurs…) et plus, il y pensait, plus il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir !

Il était sûr et certain d'être amoureux de Roy Mustang. Il regrettait même d'avoir arrêté leur baisé ! Car oui, le blond le reconnaissait, il avait apprécié lorsque le noiraud l'avait embrassé !

Ainsi, de leur dernière rencontre à aujourd'hui, vendredi 25 novembre, à chaque fois que l'adolescent se remémorait la scène, il souriait béatement en rougissant. Même maintenant, sur le chemin des cours, il laissait son esprit vagabonder sur son amour. A 7h00 du matin, il repensait aux lèvres douces, à la sensation de sa langue effleurant son palet, à cette chaleur qui l'enivrait…

Oh oui, il se souvenait de tout, absolument tout. Le blond savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, là avec cet air bête au milieu du trottoir, mais tant pis. Ed voulait simplement accélérer le temps et se retrouver dans l'après-midi.

Quant à son frère et Winry, aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qui s'était passé chez l'aîné. Ils le laissaient plongé dans ses pensées puisque cela semblait le rendre joyeux.

Alphonse, par contre, se doutait un peu de l'origine de cette bonne humeur. Comme tout bon petit frère attentif, il avait remarqué que depuis l'arrivée du 'tuteur', c'est-à-dire il y a près de deux mois, son grand frère avait changé petit à petit. (NDLR : QUI EST SI PETIT QUE….. ?!?)

C'était en relevant régulièrement des indices qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion. Tout d'abord, au sujet du décès de leur mère, Edward ne s'énervait plus et acceptait le fait. Toutefois, il restait nostalgique, comme lui…

Puis, il y avait eu cet histoire de gâteau d'anniversaire offert par Roy, car à part lui qui pouvait-être ce '_il_' ?

Son frère ne rechignait pas du tout pour se rendre chez Roy, au contraire.

Et puis, il y a environ trois semaines, le blondinet a aussi eu un autre changement de caractère. De plus, la période correspondait à la nuit où Al avait eu un étrange rêve avec son aîné… Coïncidence ?

Et finalement, la semaine dernière avait marqué l'arrivé de ce sourire un peu niais, parfois, qu'affichait la plupart du temps le garçon aux yeux d'ambre.

Alors avec tout cela, s'il n'avait pas raison, Al ne savait plus à quoi se fier !

Le cadet était arrivé à la conclusion que : la venue de Roy Mustang dans la vie de son Grand Frère était pour le moins bénéfique et même plus que cela !

Retournons dans les préoccupations justement d'Edward. Celles-ci n'avaient en fait pas changé du tout. Il était toujours obnubilé par Roy. Il rêvassait de sa journée chez l'homme. Il pourrait lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour mettre au clair son esprit. Ainsi, il pourrait à nouveau sentir son odeur, recevoir sa chaleur, se pelotonner dans ses bras, savourer le goût de ses lèvres, se plonger dans ses yeux semblables au ciel la nuit, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, entendre son souffle apaisant et sa voix grave mais douce… Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, pas seulement un peu mais passionnément, à la folie même et….

« Dis, Niisan, ce n'est pas là-bas ? » demanda t-il interrompant les pensées de son frère et ne se doutant pas du tout de la tempête à venir…

Tournant sa tête vers l'endroit indiqué par Al, Edward se crispa.

En fait non. Ile ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais alors, vraiment pas DU TOUT ! Il le détestait même. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et de l'achever avec son propre élément, le feu, et de disséminer les cendres aux quatre coins de globe.

Voilà, c'était cela qu'Ed souhaitait. Et il espérait que l'après-midi n'arriverait jamais…

« Oui, t'as raison, Al, c'est , affirma Winry

- Ouais et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, hein ? J'm'en fous complètement de sa vie moi, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, c'bâtard, » lâcha le blond d'un ton acide avant d'accélérer brutalement la cadence de la marche.

Al et Winry le regardaient s'en aller en maugréant, puis se regardèrent mutuellement sans comprendre ce changement d'humeur pour le moins étrange…

Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas compris ?

Alors voilà, la vision qu'Ed a eut en voyant Roy.

L'homme marchait sur le trottoir d'en face et venait de sortir du 'Bon Croûton', seulement il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme.

Celle-ci possédait des longs cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux bleus.

En somme pour Ed, une '_Saseko'_ pour être gentil et poli.

Les deux adultes discutaient tout en marchant vers le café Alpha….

Ce que l'adolescent ne reconnaîtra pas, enfin pour le moment, c'est qu'à la place de cette colère qui nichait en lui, se trouvait en vérité une grande peine et tristesse qui déchiraient son cœur…

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver au lycée, avec un énervement qu'il était près à déverser sur n'importe qui…

oOo

11h. Le cours de sport des terminales S battait son plein depuis une heure. En fait, on peut dire qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Edward qui regorgeait d'énergie et envoyait la balle de tennis à toute vitesse, si bien que personne ne la rattrapait et devait se pousser pour ne pas se retrouver aux urgences…

Même le professeur ne parvenait pas à calmer son élève qui envoyait une énième balle au-dessus de la barrière du stade….

« Edward, s'il te plaît, c'est un entraînement, alors vas-y doucement. Tu dois jouer AVEC ton coéquipier et non pas CONTRE dans le but de le tuer !

- Mais je joue avec ! et je ne joue pas FORT du tout ! » s'écria t-il alors que la balle de tennis manqua de peu de se retrouver sur le nez de l'autre joueur.

Il soupira.

Bref, depuis une heure le professeur n'avait pas réussi à faire retrouver le sang-froid de son élève et il voyait bien que la prochaine heure serait sans doute pareil… Pendant qu'Ed éliminait un autre joueur, en clair qu'il avait gagné le match sans avoir laissé une chance à celui d'en face, il essayait de raisonner un élève pour qu'il veuille bien _accepter_ de jouer avec le blond….

oOo

12h. Winry attendait la venue de la classe S pour voir si Edward se trouvait être joyeux comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ou en colère comme sur le chemin du lycée.

Elle les vit remonter du gymnase et aperçu le blondinet, qui d'après elle ne s'était pas du tout calmé.

« Ed, est-ce que…. » la pauvre fille n'arriva même pas à terminer sa phrase. Le jeune alchimiste était passé telle une furie et se dirigeait vers la direction opposé de l'endroit où il devait se rendre, à savoir chez Roy.

La mécanicienne soupira alors qu'une autre fille blonde arriva à son niveau.

« Bonjour Winry.

- Oh, salut Kathleen.

- Dis, tu ne saurais que ce qui arrive à Edward aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, on peut dire que pendant les 2heures de cours, notre but était surtout de ne pas se retrouver à l'hôpital. Il était énervé à un tel point, que la plupart des balles de tennis ont dépassé le terrain et personne n'a réussi à en renvoyer une ou à le calmer, même pas le prof.

- Oh, bon sang…. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive. Pourtant ce matin, il était joyeux, heureux, comme la semaine dernière, mais tout d'un coup au milieu du trajet, il s'est rembrunit et rumine une colère noire…

- Ah bon ? Il faut dire qu'il devient effrayant…. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, constata Kathleen.

- Moi non plus… Ni Al d'ailleurs… Cela doit vraiment être grave… Mais si l'on lui parle, il va encore s'en prendre à nous….

- C'est vrai. Il donne l'impression de vouloir tuer tout le monde…

- Bah, j'espère que Lundi, il ira mieux. devrait réussir à le calmer, » répondit Winry.

La fille acquiesça. Cependant, elles ne se doutaient pas qu'en vérité, Ed avait plutôt envie d'étriper l'homme aux yeux obscurs….

Kathleen Armstrong était la petite sœur d'Alex Louis Armstrong. Elle était une alchimiste surnommée Tsunami Alchemist.

Agée de 19 ans, elle possédait des cheveux jaune-soufre et longs. Ses yeux étaient de couleur vert-émeraude. De nature très calme, elle était assez timide et adorait son frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur, Rose. De plus, elle résidait chez eux. Kathleen était une jeune fille très douce et souriante. Elle apportait toujours une once de calme chez les personnes avec qui elle était en contact.

Les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent, tandis que Winry attendait encore Alphonse…

oOo

16h30. Chez la demeure de l'alchimiste de feu, l'inquiétude était de plus en plus forte et présente.

Cela faisait quatre heures que Fullmetal aurait dû se trouver chez lui.

Que se passait t-il ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

Roy n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa sérénité, tant la nervosité le gagnait. Il commençait à devenir craintif. Pourquoi Ed n'était t-il pas là ? Croyant au départ, à un petit retard, il marchait maintenant dans son salon, tournant en rond, depuis près d'1h30.

Il s'imaginait les pires scénarios concernant l'adolescent. S'il lui arrivait malheur, il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui ! En fait, il voulait le lui dire et…

La sonnerie retentit et le fit sursauter. Seulement, il s'agissait de l'horloge qui affichait à présent 16h45.

« Kuso ! Edward, où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Tu veux me faire paniqué ou quoi ? J'vais mourir d'angoisse moi ! » demanda t-il au garçon non-présent.

Marchant encore et toujours en long et en large, Roy se voyait déjà appelé la police ! Non, cela ne servirait à rien, Mme Rockbell serait mis au courant et il valait mieux leur éviter cette inquiétude….

Puis, lorsque 17h00 sonna, une autre musique s'y ajouta et cette fois-ci, c'était la porte d'entrée.

Mustang y courut et ouvrit sur un jeune blond qui n'avait pas l'air enjoué…

« Edward ! s'écria Flame. Où étais-tu passé ? Je m'inquiétais pour…

- Oh, excuse-moi mon très _cher_ Roy, le coupa t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de rester quelques temps seul avec _elle_, rajouta t-il en entrant dans le hall.

- Ed… De qui parles-tu ? fit l'aîné en refermant la porte.

- Ah pardon ! C'est vrai que je devrais sûrement _préciser_ de qui il s'agit ! j'oubliais que _Monsieur_ Mustang doit sans doute avoir plus d'une fille dans son répertoire au cas où des jours de solitude se montreraient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Edward…. Enfin, de QUOI parles-tu ? questionna un Roy plus que confus.

- J'te parle de ta pétasse adorée ! cria le blond sentant la colère lui monter au visage. Parce que figures-toi qu'on t'a vu ce matin, en compagnie de cette si _charmante_ fille ! ironisa Ed.

- Jenny ? lâcha un alchimiste surpris

- Oh ? c'est ça son petit nom ? 'Jenny' ? Merci de me conforter dans ma pensée qu'elle était une vraie sal…

- Edward, le coupa t-il. Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier sa présence, non ? Tu devrais me remercier de vous avoir laissé seul à seul !

- Quoi ? Mais, Ed, on n'a juste pris un café, cela fait plusieurs heures que je t'attends ici ! J'ai failli prévenir la police !

- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'interrompre ton _programme_ pour moi !

- Je n'avais pas de programme ! Ed ! C'est Maes qui….

- Et puis tu sais quoi, rajouta l'adolescent sans laisser le temps à Roy de continuer sa phrase. J'vais même partir, comme ça tu pourras la rappeler et lui dire qu'elle peut venir maintenant ! termina Ed en ouvrant la porte et s'engageant dans l'allée.

- Edward, attend ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ! Tu ne serais pas jaloux parce que j'ai juste…

- JALOUX !? Tu me prends pour qui, hein ? J'en rien à foutre de cette fille ou de ce que tu fais avec ! j'en rien à cirer de toi et de ta vie ! Cria t-il.

- Ed, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer parce que là, tu t'imagines n'importe quoi, répliqua le noiraud en prenant le bras du garçon afin de le ramener dans le domicile.

- Bien sur que j'pense c'qu'j'dis ! Et désolé, mais non, je ne vais pas écouter tes histoires ! T'as dû avoir tout le temps qu'il faut pour en préparer des tonnes, hein, de tes sornettes !

- Ed, calme-toi et viens à l'intérieur, répondit Roy d'un ton calme.

- Non ! vas-y tout seul, moi je m'en vais, j'ai pas envie de rester avec un sale bâtard ! hurla cette fois-ci le plus jeune.

- Edward ! Tu vas me laisser te raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé et non les films que tu te fais ! s'écria Roy.

- C'est toi qui crois être au ciné, mon pauvre vieux ! Va retrouver ta nana et lâche-moi, j'me tire ! fit-il en essayant de sortir de la prise de l'homme.

- Pas question ! Tu n'iras nullement part tant que tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- Plutôt crever ! Lâche-moi !

- Edward, ça suffit maintenant ! Rentre dans cette fichue de putain de baraque et calme-toi !!, s'écria à son tour Roy. Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis, alors viens !

- Laisse mon putain de bras tranquille ! répliqua en retour le garçon aux yeux d'or rempli de fureur.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux sombres alors qu'il voyait bien que derrière cette colère, se cachait de la tristesse dans ces yeux qu'il affectionnait tant.

- Roy, lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Non !

- Si ! tu vas me laisser partir ! MERDE ! »

A cet instant, Edward claqua ses mains créant le début d'une transmutation. Automatiquement, Roy le lâcha, craignant qu'il ne fasse une transformation complète sous le regard de quelques passants. Personne ne devait voir cette pratique, sinon….

Le plus jeune profita de ce manque d'attention pour s'enfuir….

oOo

Edward courut sur une courte distance avant de prendre une marche rapide. Il aurait pu écouter son aîné, cependant il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé au café Alpha. Il avait peur de perdre Roy…. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il soit jaloux de cette fille !

« Jaloux et puis quoi encore ! Il m'énerve, j'veux plus le voir sinon, je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais ! Vivement que je n'ai plus besoin de me rendre chez ce sale…. »

Il laissa ses pensées en suspens pendant qu'il continuait sa marche

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça j'ai si mal alors ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me serre le cœur ? Pourquoi m'a t-il menti ? Il m'avait dit qu'il devait réfléchir comme moi après m'avoir embrassé et là… Là, il sort avec cette fille comme si…. Si je n'étais rien à ses yeux…. »

Ed sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Il les frotta rageusement pour éviter toutes larmes.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un homme ? Parce que je suis plus jeune ? Il m'avait dit que cela n'était pas important pour lui, mais j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose… Lui, un homme si… si…. Si magnifique, ne peut pas être avec moi, pour moi, _à_ moi…. »

Furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans une vieille cannette et continua son chemin….

oOo

Dehors, debout devant une porte d'entrée ouverte, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs volant au vent et aux yeux de la même teinte perdus dans le vide.

Depuis plusieurs longues minutes, il se tenait là, immobile. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était arrivé il y a juste quelques temps et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres le fit frissonner et le sortit de sa transe.

Il décida de retourner à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer.

Pourquoi le plus jeune avait-il réagit de cette façon ? cela était un peu trop excessif s'il ne s'intéressa pas comme il le prétendait à lui.

Et pourquoi affirmer cela alors qu'il y a une semaine….

Edward était bel et bien jaloux. Oui, mais de quoi ou de qui plutôt ?

« Il ne va quand même pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pris un café avec elle ! En plus, c'est Hughes qui m'a obligé ! je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, il ne veut pas l'entendre….

Il faut que je lui parle, mais si j'y vais maintenant, je vais me retrouver en morceaux…. Bon, déjà, il ne rentrera pas chez lui, il ne voudra certainement pas expliquer sa non-présence ici… »

Roy soupira. Tout un roman à cause d'une tasse qu'il avait promis à son meilleur ami de prendre avec cette fille…

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il aperçut ce qui normalement fut le repas de midi.

« Il doit être froid, » pensa t-il.

Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas touché, voulant attendre le plus jeune, puis étant trop inquiet pour faire quoi que se soit.

Malgré tout, il prit la peine de débarrasser la table, mettre au frigo les plats et de laver les couverts. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe sinon il n'arriverait pas à attendre qu'Ed se soit calmé quelque part dans la ville…

Lorsque ce travail fut terminé, les aiguilles de la montre affichaient 18h00, ah non, 18h01.

Que faire ? Cela ne faisait pas tout à fait une heure qu'Ed était reparti et d'après Roy, il devait encore être furieux vu sa rage de tout à l'heure.

Mieux vaut encore attendre au lieu de se faire trancher la gorge….

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'homme aux yeux sombres se demanda comment occuper le temps en attendant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit devant son ordinateur avant de se connecter et de rentrer en discussion avec Taylor Demario, alias Egoist.

« Tiens, Flame ? que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec FullMetal ?

- Normalement oui, mais, comment dire, on a eu un léger accrochage et…

- Hum, d'accord j'ai compris. Bah, c'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'espère…

- Et puis, tu sais vos ancêtres se disputaient également souvent, avant et pendant leur relation, donc…

- Oui, mais on n'est pas en couple !

- Pas encore, cela ne tardera pas ! héhé !^o^ (NDLR : il adore les smileys !)

- ….

- Allez, va, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Moi aussi avec _lui_, on se disputait souvent, hein… Autrement quoi de neuf ?

- Bof, rien….

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on ira très loin, tu sais ?

- Ouais….

- T'as vraiment l'air déprimé… ressaisis-toi ! c'est qu'une passade ! Ah et à propos la réunion est pour le 4 décembre.

- Le 4 ? Il ne pourra pas venir alors.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué, enfin se sera une prochaine fois. Sinon, il faudrait mettre au courant les Rockbell.

- Il a peur, je le comprends… Il a peur de les perdre…

- Ouais….

- Et, a t-on des nouvelles d'Ishbal et Flower ?

- Non, pas vraiment pas plus que du frère d'Ishbal…. C'est assez dangereux d'être en communication avec nous lorsqu'ils espionnent les _autres_….

- Oui… Et du côté de Ligthness et Element Dragon ?…

- Rien non plus… Il doit toujours être à sa recherche. Peut-être en a t-il trouvé d'autres…

- ….

- ….. Tu ne lui as pas tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… je ne lui ais pas parlé de Ligthness ou de sa quête… Ni de l'histoire derrière l'histoire de son ancêtre…

- Tu sais qu'il devra bien un jour…

- Oui ! Mais pas maintenant… Il n'arriverait pas à l'assimiler… pas si c'est _lui_…

- Je comprends…

- Au fait, tu as finit ton roman ?

- Hum ? Oh, oui presque. Pour la fin d'année je pense que tu trouveras _'Blood Alone'_ chez les libraires ! Ah, et '_Death Note, le film'_ devrait sortir en dvd aussi. ;)

- Génial ! J

*Connexion en cours.. Chargement terminé...Connexion terminée.. Xerxès a rejoint la discussion*

- Yo, salut vous deux ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

- Comment vas-tu, mon vieux ? demanda Egoist.

- Bonjour, Xerxès, tu vas bien ? » fit Flame.

Xerxès était en vérité Fu Wong. Asiatique, il était âgé de 30 ans. Les cheveux courts et de teinte étain se combinaient avec sa moustache et ses yeux gris.

Fu était le père d'un petit garçon Sian d'environ 3 ans. Il côtoyait souvent Ling et Ran Fan qui était sa sœur cadette… Professeur de japonais, tout comme sa sœur, ils suivaient en fait les traces de leur mère, Kobato, professeur également. Fu et son fils résidaient avec Félicy Tessy Wong, anciennement Félicy Tessy Armstrong, son épouse et sa mère respectivement. Elle était une des sœurs d'Alex Louis et de Kathleen.

En plus de l'Alchimie, il pouvait utiliser de l'élixirologie et de la magie à faible niveau à cause de l'énergie disponible sur Terre.

Pris dans sa conversation avec deux de ses amis et semblables, Roy ne vit pas le temps défiler.

Après plusieurs heures, le téléphone sonna. Roy salua les deux hommes, se déconnecta, vit l'heure et paniqua soudainement.

21h15 !

Et Ed ! Roy se maudit et se souvenant du téléphone, se précipita jusqu'à lui et répondit :

« Allô ?

- M Mustang ? C'est Alphonse.

- Alphonse... L'alchimiste s'alarma davantage. _Est-ce qu'Ed_…

- Oui… En fait voilà, ce matin Niisan était de très bonne humeur et… _Ah bon ?_ pensa Roy, et je ne sais pas pourquoi lorsqu'on est passé devant la boulangerie de Mme Hughes, il a commencé à s'irriter et même en cours, il n'a pas arrêté… Alors, je voulais savoir, si chez vous Niisan a retrouvé son état normal ?…

- …. »

Il resta sans voix devant cette explication du plus jeune… Devant la pâtisserie avait-il dit, mais c'était là que….

« M Mustang ?

- Oui… Oui, ne t'en fait pas, il était encore un peu sur les nerfs, mais c'est terminé. Il doit être dans la salle de bain, il me semble…

- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il va mieux ! Bon et bien je le reverrais Lundi… Au-revoir M. Mustang !

- Au-revoir et bonne nuit Alphonse… »

Il raccrocha. Flame resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait pas dit la vérité au cadet, mais comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ce qui avait eu lieu ?

Par contre, ce que lui avait raconté Alphonse le marqua. Ed avait commencé à agir de cette façon à l'instant où il l'aurait tout simplement vu en compagnie de Jenny ? Donc, il était vraiment jaloux et même plus….

« Il s'est senti abandonné… » murmura t-il pour lui.

Rentrant dans le salon, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

S'il avait pu s'expliquer clairement, Ed aurait compris que c'est fille n'était rien, mais vraiment rien ! Pour lui, seul Ed était important à ses yeux !

Il devait le retrouver, cependant que devra t-il dire, si le blond ne veut plus l'écouter ?

Il posa un instant sa nuque contre le coussin et ferma ses yeux pour rester serein et trouver les mots justes…

Malheureusement, à cause de l'heure et de l'obscurité de la pièce ( il n'avait pas allumé les lampes), Roy s'endormit, assis sur le siège…

oOo

Un bruit sourd provenant d'un camion tira un homme aux cheveux de jais d'un sommeil peu glorieux. Poussant un grognement et massant son cou endolori, il reprenait peu à peu ses marques.

Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus dans un demi-sommeil, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand la situation lui revint en mémoire.

Hier. Edward et sa colère. La raison de cet énervement. Son départ. L'appel d'Al. La recherche !!!!

Il ne l'avait pas faîte !! Et Ed était toujours absent !

Se levant d'un bond, il fixa l'horloge qui indiquait 5h30 du matin !

Bon sang, l'adolescent est dehors depuis presque une demi-journée ! Et si, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Jurant à haute voix un très fort 'MERDE !', Roy se précipita vers son entrée quand… La sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

Complètement à bout de nerf, il décrocha brusquement l'appareil.

« Oui ?

- Yo, Roy ! Désolé de l'heure, mais j'suis de poste du matin ! Alors, hier comment…

- Excuse-moi Hughes, mais là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps. »

Il raccrocha le combiné, sans avoir laissé le temps à son ami de répliquer.

Il attrapa une veste au passage et sortit, fermant à clé, espérant retrouver le jeune homme le plus vite possible…

oOo

Un parc. Deux parcs. Il entamait son troisième parc, là où Ed s'était réfugié la semaine dernière, mais rien. Roy n'avait rien trouvé, à part un endroit désert.

Personne ne s'y trouvait vu l'heure, tout comme le jeune alchimiste qui restait introuvable. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les espaces verts sans voir la moindre trace du garçon, il devenait de plus en plus inquiet, soucieux, effrayé même !

Alors qu'il arrivait dans un énième jardin public, il le traversa sans apercevoir un autre humain. Son cœur se resserra. Et si Ed était quelque part ? Blessé ?

Cette pensée ne le rendit que plus affolé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Traversant une avenue pour se rendre dans un autre parc de sa connaissance, l'homme se figea.

Là. Là, sur le banc. Sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, se trouvait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un laissait dépasser des cheveux d'un blond doré.

Serait-il possible que… ?

Courant vers l'endroit qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, il se sentit légèrement soulagé.

Légèrement car oui, Edward avait quand même passé la nuit ici !

Roy essayait de réveiller le jeune homme en le secouant doucement.

« Ed ? Ed, s'il te plaît réveille-toi! Ed, Edward ! »

Un gémissement de sommeil lui répondit.

« Edward, ça va ? Oh, Ed ! j'ai cru mourir d'une crise quand je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part !

- R… Roy ? demanda le blond d'une voix endormit et rauque.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu dois être gelé, viens, on rentre il faut te réchauffer !

- Non…. Je veux pas… rentrer, dit-il dans un ton presque boudeur alors qu'il cachait son visage sous la couverture.

- Ed ! Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Tu vas encore tomber malade ! Et d'abord, comment as-tu eu cette couette ? fit-il, intrigué.

- Je l'ai transmuté quand plus personne n'était dans les rues et que je commençais à avoir froid…

- Tu vois, même toi tu dis que tu as froid ! Rentrons, il faut te chauffer !

- Je veux pas être… avec toi…. Alors que je… et toi tu…., chuchota Ed qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase complète. Il se mit assis, toujours emmitouflé, cependant il ne regardait pas l'homme à côté de lui.

- Ed… Edward, écoute-moi je t'en prie…

- ….

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu peux imaginer, continua le noiraud prenant son silence pour une réponse affirmative. C'était la première fois que la voyais et en plus je ne la connaissais même pas ! je ne l'aurais pas connu si Maes ne m'avait pas obligé ! »

L'adolescent tourna les yeux vers lui, confus de cette réponse.

« Cette fille est, en vérité, la petite-cousine de Hughes qui va faire des études dans les environs. Elle va passé quelques jours chez lui et il voulait que j'aille la chercher à la gare, puisqu'il devait travailler tout comme sa femme. J'ai accepté, puis nous sommes allés chez Gracia avant de prendre un café. Elle est rentrée avec elle, lorsque la boulangerie a fermé. Je suis donc retourné chez moi pour midi et pour t'attendre. Il n'y rien eu de plus. C'était seulement un service pour Hughes… »

Un silence s'installa. Il fut vite briser par le jeune garçon :

« C'est vrai ?…

- Oui, Ed. c'est la vérité. Pourquoi aurais-je dû faire quelque chose avec cette fille si je savais que je pouvais t'avoir, toi ?… Demanda t-il d'une voie douce.

- Roy… Tu… Tu… hésita l'homme aux cheveux aurores.

- Oui, Ed.

- Tu… Tu as bien réfléchis, hein ? demanda t'il timidement.

- Absolument et je ne pourrais jamais changer d'avis, répondit doucement le noiraud. Et toi ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua vivement Ed avant de rougir sous le regard tendre qui lui était destiné. Alors… Tu m'aimes vraiment ? fit-il quand des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et qu'en plus les sentiments étaient réciproques.

- Oui, Edward. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autres ... »

Le plus jeune sentit une goutte d'eau couler le long de sa joue. Roy le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, voulant par la même occasion lui donner de la chaleur humaine. Il le serra si fort qu'il pensait pouvoir briser les os de l'adolescent. Mais le fait de l'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir eu une réponse positive à ses sentiments malgré de nombreux détails, lui fournissait une joie et une énergie immense.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Ed qui allait se plaindre de cette étreinte. S'il pouvait, il ne sortirait plus de ce cocon formé par le noiraud, tant le bonheur, et le soulagement, étaient grands.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner… Tu es beaucoup trop précieux pour que je puisse faire cela.

- Roy…. Je suis désolé… de ne pas t'avoir écouté…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu sais, je crois que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais réagit de la même manière… »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, ne percevant aucun bruit à part leur propre respiration. Les pleurs d'Ed qui pouvaient être comparés à des larmes de joies, se calmèrent rapidement. Sentant à cet instant un frisson du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Roy décida de rentrer avec lui.

Le blond fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer et suivit le plus vieux.

Au bout de quelques mètres, alors que l'adolescent aux yeux de miel avançait un peu en arrière, celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et accéléra jusqu'au niveau de l'homme aux cheveux ébène et lui prit la main.

L'homme en question fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Malgré tout, il sourit tendrement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retirer sa main, au désespoir de son… Amant, maintenant ?

Par contre, Roy le prit par la taille, l'attirant ainsi contre lui. Ed fut plus qu'étonné en détectant la présence du bras autour de lui. Il apprécia tout de même le contact en souriant et en rougissant légèrement…

oOo

De retour au domicile de Mustang, celui-ci avait tout de suite allumé un feu dans la cheminée et était parti prendre une grosse couette ainsi qu'une couverture en polaire pour qu'Ed puisse se réchauffer convenablement.

Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les deux sur le sofa et regardaient les flammes lécher le bois jusqu'à la cendre.

L'aîné avait même préparé un café chaud avec du pain grillé puisque le blond n'avait rien mangé depuis une journée.

Le plat et la tasse vides reposaient sur la table basse. Confortablement installé dans l'étreinte de son nouveau compagnon, Edward sommeillait pendant que Roy jouait avec ses cheveux. Il déposa ensuite un baiser dans les mèches blondes de l'adolescent qui soupira d'aise. Ed ressenti des lèvres formant un sourire dans ses cheveux puisque ce dernier n'avait pas retiré sa bouche de la chevelure dorée.

« Roy ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime, murmura le blond

- Moi aussi Ed, sourit le noiraud. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. »

Et en faisant ainsi, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de descendre vers sa nuque et y déposer plusieurs baiser-papillon.

« Roy !!, ria l'alchimiste aux yeux ocres. Ca chatouille ! »

Il arrêta, mais resta tout de même en contact avec la peau de son amant.

« Mah, tu es si chatouilleux que ça ? »

Le son de sa voix fit frissonner le corps d'Ed qui fut vexé quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

Alors que Roy relevait la tête, l'aîné des Elric s'avança vers lui et…. Lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. La victime ne retint pas un gémissement.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai trouvé ton point faible, hein ? » se moqua Edward qui se mit à rire.

L'homme aux yeux charbon le regarda un instant choqué, puis se mit à rire avec lui.

Un éternuement brisa le moment.

« Ed ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Roy ! C'est bon, c'est pas parce que j'ai éternué que je suis forcément souffrant ! »

Le silence revint. Au bout de quelques minutes, Flame se dégagea de l'embrassade et se leva. Intrigué, FullMetal lui demanda :

« Où vas-tu ?

- Il faut que je rappelle Maes.

- ? Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a téléphoné ce matin, avant que je parte te chercher. Je lui ai raccroché au nez vu que j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

- Tu as raccroché au nez de Maes Hughes ?? fit le jeune étonné.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un exploit, n'est-ce pas ? » ria l'aîné.

Celui-ci se rendit dans le couloir et composa le numéro du lieu de travail de son ami.

« Allô ? Ici, le Lieutenant-Col…

- Hughes, c'est moi, le coupa t-il.

- Roy !? C'est toi ! Eh, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin ? C'est pas très gentil de faire ça, à moi ton meilleur ami, dit-il d'un ton dramatique

- Hughes, tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as téléphoné aussi !? Et puis, je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important que j'avais oublié hier soir…

- Bah, c'est pas grave ! Alors dit ? Comment tu trouves ma p'tite-cousine, hein ?

- Maes… On a pris un café et cela s'arrêtera là.

- Oh… Tu veux dire que…

- Exactement. Il n'y aura rien d'autre, répondit l'alchimiste en soupirant.

- Bon ben c'est pas grave ! T'en trouveras une autre, hein ? Allez faut que je te laisse, sinon les généraux vont encore me tuer ! Bye !

- Oui, à la prochaine Hughes. »

En fait, une petite présentation du café Alpha serait mieux, non ?

Pour commencer, le propriétaire de ce petit coin de terrasse, récemment ouvert, était Aurélien Krilin. Jeune homme d'environ 30 ans, il reprenait un ancien café de son père, Gustave Krilin, qui lui avait légué sa place. Il dirigeait ce café avec l'aide de quelques personnes. Assez grand, les cheveux courts et blonds foncés, les yeux verts et portant des lunettes, Aurélien était d'une nature très sérieuse ce qui lui permettait de s'en sortir correctement dans la gestion du café. Il gardait son sang-froid et était patient, sauf pour une chose : le rangement. Il organisait tout, rangeait tout de façon si méticuleuse que l'on n'osait pas le déranger !

Le café étant à ses débuts, il tenait également le rôle de serveur.

Il était aidé par son meilleur ami, Logan Kusami. Jeune homme de 28 ans, il possédait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et des yeux ambrés. Presque l'opposé de son ami, il l'aidait dans la gestion et le travail du café Alpha. Opposé car il était intenable, remuant sans cesse, assez feignant quand il le voulait et désordonné ! Logan faisait malgré tout un bon travail, quand il le faisait bien sûr ! Il tenait aussi le rôle de serveur.

On retrouvait aussi Emmanuel Jaccard derrière les fourneaux du café. A 32 ans, Em était celui qui s'occupait de préparer gâteaux, autres pâtisseries ou encas pour les clients du café. Le plus mystérieux des trois, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs, et aux yeux bleu-nuit, était très rapide et agile en cuisine, mais gardait souvent le silence. Ou bien, il racontait des histoires d'horreur ! A part ce petit détail, Emmanuel était aussi assez ironique quand il le voulait.

Finalement, on retrouvait Yuen Maillac. A 25 ans, il travaillait dans ce coin convivial. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et de blond. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient bleu-ciel.

Timide et discret, il était doux et très gentil. Cependant, il n'arrivait absolument pas à se débrouiller en cuisine ! Il s'occupait donc essentiellement des clients et du nettoyage.

Le blond vivait avec Emba Harris un éditeur chez la maison d'édition Shami.

Alors que Roy venait donc de terminer sa conversation avec Hughes, Ed l'attendait sur le canapé, ayant quand même entendu les réponses de son compagnon.

« Tu n'as rien dit ? fit-il.

- Hum ? Oh, non. J'ai juste fait comprendre que Jenny restera sa petite-cousine pour moi.

- Et moi…

- Toi, coupa Roy, tu es tout pour moi. Mais, il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire si l'on avoir un minimum de tranquillité, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai. »

Le noiraud retourna s'asseoir à côté du blond qui se pressa contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Roy le prit complètement dans ses bras, remettant les couvertures correctement.

Ils regardèrent le feu paisiblement, appréciant la présence toute proche de l'autre. Ed pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de son partenaire. Peu à peu, l'adolescent s'endormit et fut bientôt rejoint par l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène….

oOo

Le week-end venait de se terminer. Lundi matin était déjà là, alors qu'Ed gagnait le lycée. Sauf que, si vendredi tout le monde se souvenait de sa colère, maintenant c'était un Edward pas très en forme qui apparaissait devant eux.

Il est vrai que dimanche, il ne s'était pas senti très bien. Roy voulait le faire rester chez lui aujourd'hui, mais Ed avait refusé.

Pour lui, il était en forme. Oui, en forme…. Avec un rhume, un mal de gorge affreux, une voix cassée, et un début de toux. Bref, Edward Elric avait attrapé la grippe.

Son frère s'était inquiétais à le voir ainsi, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré. Et puis, c'était surtout pour Alphonse qu'il était venu. Pour que son petit frère puisse voir qu'il avait retrouvé sa sérénité et sa bonne humeur, malgré la maladie.

Le problème était que tous ses professeurs lui demandaient s'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, mais le blond continuait d'affirmer qu'il allait très bien…

Même si en cours d'Education Civique, il s'était endormit….

Cependant, son professeur ne l'avait pas sermonné vu qu'il avait remarqué son air fatigué…

Puis lors du cours suivant, celui de japonais de Ran Fan, Ed avait été complètement ailleurs. Lightning fut soucieuse pour lui comme d'autres élèves de la classe dont faisait partie Kathleen, Russel ou Sofie. D'autres par contre, comme Lowan, Godô, Léonid ou Zelgius…. Il ne valait mieux ne pas parler d'eux…

Ensuite, à la pause, Alphonse et Winry tentait de faire comprendre à l'aîné qu'il était souffrant, mais peine perdue…

Au cours de chimie, le professeur lui avait déconseillé de pratiquer les expériences, de peur qu'il ne respecte pas les doses ou confonde les produits dû à son manque de réaction….

Ce fut lors du derniers cours de la matinée que ce que tout le monde, toute la matinée, avait redouté était arrivé. Edward était devenu blanc comme un linge et son , professeur de Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre, l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Russel Tringham et Sofie Belkman.

Russel Tringham était le grand frère de Fletcher Tringham. Ses cheveux était coupés court et de coloris beurre. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient de couleur cobalt.

Ami avec Edward, même si cela s'était avéré difficile au départ puisque Ed s'énervait contre tout le monde et ne faisait confiance à plus personne, il faisait part des Alchimistes. Son surnom était Botanist, tandis que son frère était Bio.

Sérieux, parfois un peu vantard mais attentionné envers son frère et sympathique envers ses amis. Il aimait beaucoup titiller Edward puisque celui-ci était très susceptible. Il fallait dire que maintenant, il avait une raison de plus de taquiner Ed avec Roy ! Même si, ce dernier ou son frère Fletcher pouvaient très bien lui rendre la pareille avec Belsio Ayres, jeune éditeur des œuvres de Rose Armstrong ! Russel l'avait vu lorsque le jeune homme faisait ses courses chez les Curtis, chez qui lui et son frère résidaient.

Sofie Belkman était une jeune fille discrète et timide. Elle était le Wind Alchemist. Elle possédait des cheveux argiles et des yeux opalines. Elle attirait la sympathie même si elle ne parlait pas énormément. Sofie connaissait bien Winry, ainsi qu'Armony et Viola. Sa timidité faisait d'autant plus surface lorsqu'on abordait un sujet délicat, quelque soit son thème…

Elle habitait seule avec son père Victor Belkman, le Fireworks Alchemist, depuis le décès de sa mère dans un accident de la route quand elle était plus jeune.

Wind était souvent anxieuse et peu sûr d'elle. Cependant, elle apprit à surmonter plus ou moins ses peurs avec l'aide des autres Alchimistes. Pour cette raison, elle comprenait assez l'ancienne attitude d'Edward : il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses vis à vis de la mort de sa mère…

Lorsque les trois adolescent arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, qui avait déjà contacté Mustang, Ed dû s'allonger pour ne pas tomber par terre tant les forces lui manquaient. Sofie l'aida à se coucher tandis que Russel écoutait les explications de l'infirmière en chef.

Celle-ci pris ensuite la température du blond qui s'avérait être très élevée ! 39° ! Le FullMetal avait dû mal à respirer et sa toux devenait de plus en plus présente. Les deux autres alchimistes se souciaient de son état de santé.

Russel sortit pour guetter l'arrivée de Flame qui ne fut pas long à venir !

« Russel ! Comment va t-il ?, questionna Roy en reprenant son souffle.

- Il a de la fièvre, 39° et son rhume l'empêche de respirer correctement.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de rester à la maison !

- Il est têtu, tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas FullMetal pour rien.

- Ca pour être borné, il l'est, soupira Roy. Mais ça va aller maintenant, je vais le ramener et il ira mieux.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais prévenir Corny. Demain, il sera sur pied et son frère n'aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Et que va t-on lui dire ?

- Mah, je sais pas, qu'il a eu un maux de ventre ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

- D'accord, répondit Botanist. Ah et juste comme ça, comment cela se passe t-il ? Tu sais entre vous ? fit-il avec un air malicieux.

- Russel ! s'écria l'aîné en rougissant. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela avec Belsio, dit-il reprenant son air narquois.

- Eh ! s'exclama le blond gêné.

- Bon, et bien je vais le récupérer et rentrer. On se reverra le 4, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à bientôt Roy ! »

Russel regagna la salle de classe, pendant que Roy entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Sofie et Edward.

« Ah, Roy ! Je crois qu'il s'est assoupi, tu pourras le porter ?

- Oui, pas de problème tu peux retourner en cours.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider sinon, dit-elle préoccupée.

- Non, ça ira Sofie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Demain, il sera nouveau en pleine forme !

- D'accord ! J'y vais, au-revoir Roy ! »

Rassurée, Wind pris le chemin pour assister à la dernière partie de son cours.

Flame, lui, prit le malade dans ses bras et traversa les couloirs en le portant jusqu'à la voiture. Là, il ouvrit les portières et le coucha à l'arrière du véhicule avec de s'installer au volant et de démarrer.

oOo

Arrivée à destination, Roy reprit l'adolescent dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit dans sa chambre, au premier. Il le couvrit et déposa un gant humide sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre. Au contact mouillé, Ed gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Roy ? articula t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Que…, une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer.

- Reste tranquille. Tu t'es presque évanoui au lycée, je suis venu te chercher. Repose-toi un peu, je vais appeler un médecin. »

Le blond hocha de la tête et ferma ses paupières. Le noiraud se dirigea dans le hall et composa un numéro de téléphone.

« Allô ? Ici, l'hôpital Kamui.

- Bonjour, pouvez-vous me passer le Docteur Royce, s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite Monsieur. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Oui ? Ici, le Docteur Royce.

- Corny, c'est toi ?

- Roy ? Qu'y a t-il ?

- Ed a attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Est-ce que tu pourrais l'examiner ?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Knox ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait qu'Ed soit sur pied le plus vite possible et que personne ne sache qu'il a été souffrant parce que hum…

- D'accord… J'arrive dans quelques minutes ! » coupa la jeune femme.

A la fin de la discussion, le noiraud retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme qui s'était à nouveau endormit. L'hôpital Kamui se trouvait au centre du quartier et un grand nombre de médecin ou chirurgien de haute qualité y travaillait.

Quant au docteur Knox, il s'agissait d'un vieil ami de Roy. En fait, Daniel Knox était un des descendants des habitants de Shamballa également. Il était donc le Health Alchemist.

Dans la quarantaine ou un peu plus, il possédait des cheveux très courts et ébènes ainsi que des yeux marrons et une paire de lunettes. Roy le connaissait depuis son adolescence. Daniel était son médecin traitant, puisqu'il possédait un cabinet, où il travaillait d'ailleurs avec sa femme Diane et son fils Loïc, et non pas à l'hôpital comme Corniche. Health avait été aussi un ami proche des parents de Winry, ancien médecins. Parfois un peu grognon, il n'avait pas moins un grand cœur. Il était sensible, même s'il ne le montrait pas derrière son air un peu bourru. Il y a plusieurs années, il dût rejoindre un camp militaire lors d'un conflit. Cet épisode l'avait marqué au point qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de sa famille. Cependant, Diane et son fils ne l'ont pas abandonné, puis plus tard il ouvrit son cabinet de médecin. Son fils était en fait, son apprenti.

Possédant plus particulièrement des dons liés à l'élixirologie que l'alchimie, il pouvait simplement guérir les plaies en surface et peu profonde.

L'homme aux cheveux noir de carbone s'assit sur le lit et enleva les mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur le visage du garçon.

Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres malgré la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la sonnette retentit. Roy se leva pour ouvrir la porte et salua Corniche Royce.

Corniche avait gardé son nom de jeune fille dans son métier. En effet désormais, elle était Corniche Martins. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Ils étaient attachés grâce à une barrette et des mèches pendaient devant son visage. Ses yeux, eux, étaient de couleur noisette.

Jeune femme du même âge que Roy, elle avait découvert son don alchimique un an avant celui-ci. Ils avaient ainsi passés ensemble leur apprentissage auprès d'Amestrian et des autres.

Son alchimie lui était utile pour son métier lorsque des mains humaines ordinaires ne pouvaient plus sauver un patient. En effet, elle possédait également beaucoup plus les capacités des élixirologues de Xing que de l'alchimie d'Amestris. Elle l'utilisait pour modifier les molécules et ainsi soit chasser des microbes, soigner une plaie plus ou moins profonde ou rétablir le niveau de sang du corps.

Cependant, même avec son pouvoir, le corps humain avait besoin de repos et d'autres soins encore. Elle ne l'utilisait que très peu à l'hôpital pour ne pas se faire remarquer. De plus, utiliser son élixrilogie à trop haute échelle pouvait être dangereux pour elle, même si elle s'était trouvée à Shamballa et non sur Terre. C'était son corps qui lui imposait la limite de l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

Corniche, alias Corny, était ainsi le Life's River Alchemist, celle qui avait sauvé FullMetal entre autre. Elle possédait un frère avec qui, malheureusement, tout n'était pas très clair. Mariée donc à Aston Martins, mécanicien et Thunder Alchemist, elle était enceinte de quatre mois. Viola Amore vivaient avec elle et Aston. D'après elle, la jeune femme semblait beaucoup apprécier son frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas, encore ! Corny espérait que, lorsque ce dernier reviendrait, les choses se passeraient bien pour Viola…

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du souffrant où Corniche examina l'adolescent.

« Oui, une bonne grippe dû à un fort refroidissement. Hum…. Je vais te faire une liste pour la pharmacie… Alors, pour la fièvre… La bronchite… le rhume et la gorge ! Voilà, tiens.

- Merci, Corny, remercia Roy en prenant l'ordonnance.

- Dans une semaine, il…

- Hum, Corny… Tu ne pourrais pas enfin… Tu sais pour que demain…

- Roy… Je ne peux pas, si jamais il revient à lui….

- Mais, il est au courant, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Alors… C'est lui, le… »

Un gémissement interrompit la conversation. Ed ouvrit les yeux.

« Roy ? appela t-il.

- Je suis là, Ed. Corniche est également présente, elle va te soigner.

- Corniche ? Je me souviens, vous étiez sur la liste, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bien, ferme les yeux et détend-toi pendant que je transmute. »

Faisant comme on le lui a demandé, Ed ferma les yeux et attendit. River pris une inspiration et activa son pentacle sur son pendentif. Une lumière bleuté jaillit et quelques secondes plus tard, l'activité cessa.

« Voilà, et avec tes médicaments, demain tu seras comme neuf, » sourit-elle.

Les deux hommes la remercièrent et Roy l'accompagna avant de prendre la direction de la pharmacie.

oOo

A la pharmacie Seppun, Roy se fit accueillir par Randy, alias Aerugo Alchemist. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Cate qui servait un client.

« Salut, Roy ! Alors, on est malade ?

- Pas moi, mais Ed. Un refroidissement.

- Humhum, t'as appelé Corny ? demanda l'homme à la peau mat.

- Oui, tiens j'ai l'ordonnance.

- Merci, je reviens. »

Roy se mit à patienter et fit un rapide coucou à Dolls qui s'occupait du client suivant. Saison des grippes quand tu nous tiens….

« Ah, Mustang ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année le salua.

« En effet, Saya. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien. J'ai dû m'absenter une semaine, Shin avait également eu un petit passage de la grippe.

- Mah, vu le temps, c'est tout à fait normal… Et Haji ?

- Oh, il termine un enregistrement avec la troupe 'The Karas'. Je peux te le dire, ils ont plusieurs chœurs latins et un bonus. Oh ! et Damien Yamazaki a également participé.

- Cela s'annonce prometteur ! »

'The Karas' était une troupe composé de douze personnes : Thor Oguri, Yuko Yao, Shiori Yamazaki, Sakura et Shaolan Reed, Junko Takakura, Safia et Michel Armalite, Silvia et Apollo Lihua, Yue Hawkeye et Hagi Okazaki, le mari de Saya.

Quant à Damien Yamazaki, il s'agissait d'un célèbre compositeur de musique et également du mari de Shiori.

Passons là les détails, tant qu'il n'y a pas plus d'information…

Saya, elle, avait 34 ans, les cheveux noir-encre, les yeux chocolats et était du Japon. Elle avait un fils, Shin, de 7 ans avec Haji. Elle se trouvait être de bonne compagnie. Elle était un peu bagarreuse et n'aimait pas l'injustice. Autrement, Saya était plutôt du genre douce et calme, en tout cas travailleuse.

Randy revint à cet instant avec la liste des médicaments. Roy le remercia et régla la note quand :

« Au fait, Marcoh n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est chez le fournisseur pour passer commande de nouveaux produits qui ne sont pas enregistrés.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Discrètement, les hommes se firent signes de se voir à la réunion, sans que Saya ne puisse s'en apercevoir….

oOo

De retour chez lui, Il alla directement dans la chambre d'Edward. Il posa le sac en papier et secoua doucement l'adolescent pour qu'il prenne son remède. Celui-ci ouvrit ses paupière et sourit en voyant son compagnon devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Demain, tu seras rétabli grâce à Corny. Mais prend quand même les pilules.

- Il faut que je lui dise merci…

- Tu as tout le temps pour le faire. »

Ed avala ses cachets et se recoucha tandis que Roy l'embrassa sur le front. Il fit mine de sortir quand Ed le retint par le bras, lui demanda par regard de rester.

Ne pouvant résister, le noiraud s'assit à côté du blond qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'assoupit quelques temps après.

Roy resta ainsi à cajoler les boucles blondes pendant le sommeil de son nouvel amant….

oOo

Fin du chapitre. La suite beaucoup plus rapidement que pour ce chapitre-ci, lol

Des petites reviews seraient la bienvenue ;)

(1) veut dire en français "poufiasse" ou "salope" au choix lol

(2)Devinez qui sait XD

(3) Que nous ne reverrons plus jamais, lol

(4) Plus de détails plus tard. Faut juste savoir qu'ils sont issus de l'univers FMA

(5) Aussi des détails plus tard avec leur provenance d'anime et manga, lol

Sian vient de Yomakikai de Hiromu Arakawa

Belsio vient comme Russel du roman FMA : Terre de Pierre

Knox vient du manga FMA à partir du tome 9 ou 10 je crois… Enfin on le reverra dans des tomes après le 10 c'est sûr.

La plupart des personnages ici sont des personnages secondaires supporters, à part les profs que nous ne reverrons plus et les alchimistes qui sont des personnages principaux supporters


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes :** Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Un peu d'évolution concernant la situation de nos deux héros, mais aussi d'Alphonse J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi !

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones. Ni aucun n'autres personnages des différents manga/anime ne m'appartienent : ils sont à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Rating** : T, M(je sais pas trop… peut-être à cause d'une courte scène, enfin bref, au cas où… C'était-on jamais…)

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 10 : Quand la famille s'en mêle.**

Nous étions dans la journée du mardi 29 novembre. Les terminales ainsi que les 1erès de l'Ensemble Stek étaient en sortie toute la journée.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la forêt de Fontainebleau où les lycéens arrivèrent après quelques heures de routes.

Plusieurs professeurs les avaient accompagnés comme Izumi ou Ran Fan. Les élèves s'étaient dissipés en plusieurs petits groupes. Les rires fusaient, le pique-nique se préparait dans la bonne humeur.

Tout le monde, sauf Edward.

La raison était simple. Il y a quelques jours, le blond avait eu le Rêve de son frère. Il avait même demandé conseil à Roy pour savoir comment mettre au courant Al.

_¤FlashBack¤_

Samedi matin, 26 novembre. Un blondinet venait de se réveiller après un songe qu'il connaissait maintenant parfaitement bien. Il venait de voir le Rêve de son frère ce qui signifiait que lui aussi allait découvrir son alchimie très prochainement.

Cependant, Edward resta perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas demander à son frère s'il avait eu par hasard une vision étrange pendant qu'il dormait ! Il aurait l'air vraiment très, très louche !

Enfin bref… Si son alchimie se déclenchait comme pour lui, il n'y avait pas de problème mais si jamais, elle se développait au lycée ?

Pendant un cours de japonais ou de mythologie, Ran Fan et Elma seront quoi faire, se sont les autres élèves qui poseraient des difficultés !

Et si, Al blessait involontairement quelqu'un ? Et si….

« Avec des 'si' on mettrait Paris en bouteille, » maugréa le blond en se levant. Il lui restait une solution : demander conseil à son amant.

L'adolescent se rendit ainsi dans la chambre du noiraud qui dormait encore. Ed sourit en le voyant emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Il grimpa du côté droit, étant libre, et regarda le visage de l'homme, puisqu'il était tourné vers lui.

Toujours en souriant, le blond se baissa et posa ses lèvres contre celles entre-ouvertes de son compagnon. Le baisé ne dura pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme ne recule de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut deux yeux d'onyx qui le fixèrent, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ceux-ci.

« Bonjour, toi, fit l'homme en souriant.

- Bonjour Roy, répondit le blond.

- Bien dormis ?

- Ça va… »

Ed s'assit contre la tête du lit et fut suivit par Roy.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Hm ? fut la réponse étonnée du FullMetal. Ça se voit tant que cela ?

- Pour les autres, je sais pas, mais moi, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui trotte là-dedans, » fit-il en tapotant gentiment le crâne blond avec un sourire taquin.

Edward soupira, ne sachant comment tout expliquer. Il vit alors Roy lui faire signe de s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Le blondinet sourit et se plaça entre les cuisses de son amant et s'appuya contre son torse. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène le pris dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Vas-y, dit à ton tonton Roy se qui se passe.

- Rah, arrête, t'es pas mon tonton, dit-il en riant.

- Mah, c'est vrai, je suis plutôt ton….

- Mon âme-sœur, termina Ed à sa place.

- C'est parfait pour moi, dit-il en souriant narquoisement avant de placer une bise dans le cou d'Ed. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais cette tête.

- J'ai…. J'ai eu le Rêve d'Al….

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, il va juste pouvoir utiliser l'Alchimie de Soul, probablement.

- Oui, mais, je ne sais pas quand cela va se déclencher… Si cela se passera à la maison ou au lycée….

- Je vois. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait éviter les lieux publics.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Le mieux s'est d'attendre que le pouvoir vienne tout seul, comme pour toi. Par contre, tu peux rester toujours dans un coin, pas trop loin de lui pour intervenir. »

Edward acquiesça et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Flame…

_¤Fin FlashBack¤_

Et depuis 3 jours, c'est ce qu'il faisait. De ce fait, Edward se trouvait actuellement en train d'espionner son cadet qui lui discutait avec Fletcher, Armony et Winry.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Russel qui l'avait aperçu d'un peu plus loin.

- AHH !! s'effraya le concerné. Ça va pas ??

- Herm, pardon…. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Hum, rien. Rien du tout ! lui répondit-il alors qu'il reposait son attention sur son cadet.

- Tu épies ton frère maintenant ? questionna l'autre blond un peu moqueur.

- Rah, non ! Mais voilà, j'ai eu la prémonition d'Al, alors je le surveille si jamais son pouvoir se déclenche, expliqua Edward.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Flet de faire également attention. Ça aura l'air moins suspect que toi, dit l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

- Mouais, t'as raison.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Sofie qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh, de rien de spécial, en fait on parlait de Belsio, n'est-ce pas Russel ? Fit d'un ton moqueur Ed en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria la jeune fille en souriant à Russel, un sourire pas si innocent que ça.

- EDWARD !!! s'offusqua le garçon qui prenait une teinte rosée. En fait, hum, non, on parlait d'Alphonse. Oui, hum, il aurait eu la prémonition, donc on le surveille pour savoir quand l'alchimie va se révéler, expliqua t-il

- Ah, d'accord, fit la fille aux cheveux argent. Izumi, Elma et Ran Fan pourraient aussi nous aider et le prendre en charge peut-être quand cela arrivera.

- Oui, bonne idée. Je vais en faire part à mon frère et Armony, tandis que tu le diras aux prof. Ed, continue d'observer ton frère.

- Merci du conseil, ça fait trois jours que je fais que ça, bougonna l'adolescent aux yeux d'or.

- Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas profité de ton Roy-Chéri, taquina Russel.

- Russel, un avertissement : si tu ne veux pas mourir étrangler sur-le-champ, je te dirais de courir le plus loin possible d'ici, » menaça un Ed avec une étincelle de désir de meurtre dans le regard.

Son ami s'en alla effectivement, non sans rire devant sa réaction et surtout la couleur tomate qu'avait pris le FullMetal, malgré son 'chantage'.

Ed soupira une fois de plus dans cette journée. Après quelques minutes d'espionnage, les lycéens se regroupèrent tous, avec les professeurs présents, pour participer au pique-nique.

oOo

Le repas se terminait doucement. Les élèves papotaient entre eux, tout comme les professeurs. Edward parlait avec Winry et Viola qui voulaient lui prouver que la mécanique était plus intéressante que tout le reste.

Alphonse, lui, discutait avec leurs autres compagnons. Puis, quelque chose accrocha son regard.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un autre groupe d'élève. Le jeune garçon reconnut Lowan, Léonid, Zelgius et Godô de la classe de son Grand Frère ainsi que Jyanis et Matt de sa propre classe.

Lowan Ertis, âgé de 19 ans, était bien connu pour les problèmes qu'il posait, comme Edward au début sauf que cela était dix fois pire….

Vivant avec sa tante, l'adolescent était de nature assez sadique et n'hésitait pas à se battre sachant qu'il était plus fort que la normale. Voir quelqu'un blessé, faisait ressortir son côté machiavélique. Cependant chez les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas, Lowan pouvait faire hum… Envie.

En effet, de grande taille, les cheveux en bataille lui arrivant aux épaules et de couleur vert foncé, presque vert Véronèse, les yeux améthystes, l'adolescent avait un certain charme…. Quand il n'affichait pas son sourire de tueur…

Léonid Snappe, lui âgé de 18 ans, reflétait l'angoisse que les collégiens avaient en l'apercevant. Il n'agissait pas énormément, cependant il ne manquait pas de remarques sarcastiques, voire désagréables, et adorait tourmenter ceux qui 'osaient' l'approcher ou lui adresser la parole s'il n'avait rien demandé. Malgré tout, ses remarques étaient tout de même assez rares, l'adolescent préférant le silence et le voile de mystère qui planait autour de lui. Il est vrai que parfois, on ne savait pas vraiment de quelque côté il se tenait….

Beaucoup plus grand que Lowan, Léonid possédait des cheveux d'un noir luisant lui arrivant dans le cou, aux reflets parfois bleutés, ses yeux ayant la même teinte sombre. Il ne fallait pas oublier son oreille gauche, où se trouvait une rangée de piercing.

Cela faisait un certain nombres d'année déjà que le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais vivait seul. On ne savait pas grand chose sur ses parents…

Zelgius Murai, 20 ans (et toujours au lycée…), rejoignait Lowan dans l'équipe des personnes adeptes de perversion. Les cheveux courts et blonds, les yeux cuivres, il aimait plus que tout faire souffrir quelqu'un. Si on cherchait des idées vicieuses, on pouvait être sûr de le lui demander.

Cependant, il semblerait que quelque fois, tout cela le fatiguait et qu'il voulait arrêter son rôle de 'boureau'… Mais, il ne faisait rien pour…. Le jeune homme semblait avoir de l'affection, enfin si on veut, pour deux personnes : sa sœur et Sofie. Malheureusement, ce dernier refusant de changer, sa relation avec Sofie restait au point mort. La jeune fille semblait alors regretter le comportement de l'homme qui, comme elle le disait, n'était pas comme ça autrefois lorsqu'ils se connaissaient enfants….

Il vivait seul avec sa sœur cadette. Zelgius serait parti de son plein gré de le demeure familiale, emmenant sa sœur avec lui sans demander son reste…

Encore plus grand que les deux autres garçons, sa carrure imposait tout de suite le silence.

Godô Leighford. Adolescent de 19 ans, celui-ci était… hum…. Imposant ? Oui, très imposant même, mais certainement pas très réfléchi… Il exécutait seulement les 'ordres' des trois autres. A part cela, son physique faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire si vous vous trouviez dans sa ligne de mire ! Il possédait une force d'une violence incroyable. Rare était ceux qui se sont sortis sans séjour à l'hôpital après ses coups ! En fait, la liste était vite établie : aucun !

Large dans tous les sens du terme, en hauteur ou en épaisseur, le jeune homme avait un frère plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux très courts et châtains, ses yeux de couleur sang, il était tout simplement effrayant !

Son frère justement, était Matt Leighford de la classe d'Alphonse cette fois-ci. Etait-ce génétique ou non, en tout cas Matt ressemblait beaucoup à son frère et cela dans tous les domaines ! Corpulent, il n'utilisait pas son cerveau dans la majeure partie des cas. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait et puis voilà. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre plus loin.

Les différences entre les deux frères étaient la taille, puisque le cadet était petit, plus petit qu'Ed ! (Miracle !) Et dans la coupe de cheveux car Matt… n'en avait pas….

Le crâne rasé lui convenait très bien.

Pour terminer, il y avait Jyanis, la seule fille du groupe. Jyanis Murai était donc la sœur de Zelgius. Elle possédait des cheveux identiques aux boutons d'or. Ceux-ci étaient attachés en deux longues couettes. Ses yeux reflétaient le même éclat à savoir safran.

Pouvant ressembler à son aîné sur certains points, elle n'était pas une copie conforme de celui-ci.

Bien qu'elle puisse avoir des idées assez perverses, la plupart du temps elle gardait ses idées pour elle.

De ce fait, l'adolescente se rapprochait de Léonid vu qu'elle était silencieuse. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, par contre de s'habiller sexy parfois même provocant.

Contrairement à son frère, Jyanis n'était pas dépourvue de bon sentiment ou du moins les affichait plus ouvertement que son aîné. Comme Winry ou Kathleen, elle adorait les choses mignonnes et ne pouvait absolument pas faire de mal à un animal.

Bref, Alphonse les observait tout simplement parce que Jyanis tenait un petit hérisson dans ses mains. Et bien entendu également, son frère était venu avec ses idées pas très nettes…

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Zelgius en se rapprochant de sa sœur. N'est-il pas mignon ? fit-il ironique en arrachant le petit animal des mains de Jyanis.

- Mah, mah, absolument ! ria Lowan. Alors qu'allons-nous faire de lui, hein ?

- On pourrait s'en servir comme ballon de foot, non ?

- Niisan ! s'écria la fille blonde. Rend-le moi !

- Oui, oui, merveilleuse idée, mon cher Zelgius, on peut aussi lui faire un petit labyrinthe où il doit en sortir, sans oublier auparavant de lui… crever les yeux, dit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avec alors que ses lèvres formaient un sourire diabolique.

- Dites, dites, on peut le manger ? questionna Matt arrivant à son tour

- Oh, oui, il doit être succulent ! répondit le blond en tenant toujours fermement le hérisson.

- NIISAN ! cria encore une fois sa sœur qui ne fut ignoré que de plus belle.

- Un hérisson rôti au barbecue, ça doit pas être mauvais, hein ? répéta Lowan

- Je me chargerais personnellement de sa cuisson, répliqua Zelgius.

- NIISAN ! Ecoute-moi ! NIISAN !!!!

- Voui, voui, ve veux goûter ! fut la réponse de Godô en bavant légèrement.

- Mah, attend, il n'est pas encore cuit, quoique lui arracher les membres un par un…

- Tu dois savoir faire ça, non, Godô ? demanda Lowan.

- Ouais ! Lui arracher tous ses piquants ! s'exclama le plus âgé du groupe.

- NIISAN !! ça suffit !! Pose-le ! Niisan ! NIISAN ! Hurla Jyanis pour se faire entendre.

- Et toi, Léonid, t'en ferais quoi ? » demanda Zelgius en lui passant l'animal apeuré.

Celui-ci fut étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva avec la bête en main. Il n'avait rien suivit de leur conversation si _charmante_ vu qu'il avait eu le regard fixé sur l'adolescente, essayant tant bien que mal de relâcher le hérisson de la prise de son frère. Le jeune homme regarda la boule de piquant et eut pendant quelques secondes, un petit sourire triste qui passa inaperçu.

« Vous feriez mieux de le remettre par terre, vous risquerez encore de choper une maladie en le bouffant, » répondit finalement le garçon aux yeux sombres.

Un instant de silence s'installa, alors que Jyanis semblait soulagée. Malheureusement…

« Ouais, ouais bonne idée ! On va en faire avaler à tous ces petits merdeux et on va les observer se tordre de douleur et cracher leur tripe ! » s'exclama Lowan en voulant prendre l'animal en main.

Il ne put le toucher qu'Alphonse l'avait déjà récupérer. Le jeune garçon avait suivit toute la conversation et s'était senti révolté. Il avait observé la seule fille vouloir reprendre la bête et la réaction de Léonid face à l'animal. Réaction qui l'avait aussi un peu soulagé. Cependant, en entendant le rival de son frère, il lui fallait intervenir.

« Vous n'avez pas marre de vous en prendre à lui ! Fichez-lui la paix ! s'écria Al en posant le hérisson plus loin, en sécurité.

- Hé, morveux, tu viens de nous priver de notre jouet, s'énerva Zelgius.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet ! C'est un être vivant !

- Ouais, c'que tu veux, pour l'instant tu vas le remplacer, d'accord ? fit Lowan avec un sourire et une expression sadique.

- Je peux plus le manger ? dit bêtement Matt.

- Non, mais tu peux t'amuser avec lui ! répliqua Zelgius.

- Tu peux toujours essayer ! cracha Alphonse.

- Alors, comme ça, le jeune Elric se rebelle ? Intéressant, très intéressant…. » Fut l'affirmation de l'adolescent aux yeux indigos.

Pendant cette altercation, la fillette blonde était resté de côté, ne voulant pas faire de mal à celui qui avait sauvé le petit hérisson. Bien qu'elle ait déjà eu des querelles avec le jeune blond, là il était hors de question qu'elle participe.

Son regard se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, qui comme elle, restait de côté alors que les autres voulaient s'en prendre à l'Elric. Lui non plus ne voyait pas l'intérêt et n'avait pas envie de prendre part à leur plaisanterie brutale. Les bras croisés, il se contenta de soupirer…

La différence qui résidait dans le groupe se trouvait là. D'un côté, il y avait Jyanis et Leonid qui n'aimaient pas la violence et préféraient l'indifférence ou la moquerie face à leurs 'ennemis', et de l'autre côté Lowan et Zelgius qui, eux, préféraient des méthodes plus sadiques… Dans ces moments, on pouvait dire que leurs sentiments, s'ils en avaient, étaient très bien cachés... Pour Matt et Gôdo, et bien eux, ils n'en avaient rien à faire tant qu'ils pouvaient manger ou attaquer quelqu'un…

Un peu plus loin, Russel voyant le départ d'Alphonse, remarqua bientôt avec qui il parlait. Son regard s'obscurcit et il tapa l'épaule d'Edward pour qu'il puisse voir son frère. Celui-ci interrompit sa conversation avec les deux jeunes filles fan de mécanique, et suivit les yeux de son ami.

Il se raidit en voyant la situation et se leva, laissant ses amies parler entre elles.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cadet, il vit celui-ci faire un signe avant coureur de préparation de bagarre, sauf que dans ce cas-ci…

Alphonse frappa ses mains pour élaborer sa protection quand des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ce mouvement. Il sépara rapidement ses paumes, choqué par l'événement quand la main de son frère se posa sur son épaule.

« Viens, Al, on s'en va.

- regardez moi ça, le Grand Frère vient à la rescousse ! comme c'est mignon, se moqua Lowan

- Toi, ta gueule.

- Oi, tu nous fais quoi là, le nabot, hein ? répliqua Zelgius.

- QUI EST…

- Ed, ça sert à rien, viens, intervint Russel suivit de Fletcher, Sofie, Kathleen et Armony.

- Oh, tu protège ton ami ! Vous êtes vraiment chou, vous alors ! lança ironiquement le garçon à la coupe de palmier.

- Toi, tu vas… commença Edward.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Interrompit Izumi.

- Rien, v'nez, on s'casse, siffla entre ses dents l'adolescent aux yeux mauves.

- Al, demain tu viens avec moi chez R… chez , fit Edward à son frère.

- Quoi, mais pourq…

- Ne demande pas, tu sauras demain, conclut l'aîné des Elric… »

oOo

Le lendemain, Alphonse connut toute la vérité sur l'Alchimie, l'Elixirologie, la Magie, l'Astrologie, bref la Vrai Histoire et les 150 alchimistes etc..

Bref, Roy et Ed lui raconta la même histoire que ce dernier avait eu de son amant.

L'aîné des frères fit aussi comprendre que le Rêve servait d'avertissement et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait pour Alphonse.

Celui-ci se souvint alors de l'étrange songe avec son frère et comprit qu'à ce moment-ci, c'était le Rêve de son Niisan.

Il est vrai, que le garçon aux cheveux ocres s'était posé des questions quant à cette Porte gigantesque… Et rien qu'en repensant à sa vision, la chaleur monta à ses joues. Lui, Winry….

Edward et Roy le remarquèrent, mais se rappelant eux-mêmes du Rêve concernant l'aîné des Elric, ils ne dirent rien.

Une idée vint alors à Alphonse.

« Et Nicolas Flamel ? Est-ce que c'est aussi un Alchimiste de Shamballa ou un de ce monde ?

- Eh bien, en fait, on ne sait pas vraiment. FullMetal et les autres ne l'ont pas connu, donc ils ne pouvaient pas vérifier, mais des doutes planent toujours sur lui et sur ses descendants. Pour l'instant, aucun des alchimistes présents ne l'a pour ancêtre, mais si l'un meurt, il se peut que se soit un enfant de Flamel qui hérité du pouvoir, » expliqua Roy.

Les trois alchimistes passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à discuter sur ce sujet.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, mercredi 7 décembre. Dans la maison des Rockbell, une discussion battait son plein.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, 'plus besoin' ? s'étonna un jeune blond aux cheveux tressés.

- Oui, tu as fait des progrès pour ton comportement en cours. J'estime donc que tu n'as plus besoin d'aller toutes les semaines et le week-end prochain chez . Tu devrais te sentir soulagé, tout comme lui à mon humble avis, affirma une vieille dame.

- Mais, mais...

- Bien sûr, tu peux toujours lui demander conseil de temps en temps, enfin cela m'étonnerais que tu en ais besoin ou le fasse. Ton frère peut aussi le contacter comme la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Attend voir ! Temps mort ! Tu crois que vous pouvez m'obliger pendant deux mois à y aller, et quand j'ai finalement pris l'habitude, on arrête tout ! s'écria Edward Elric.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te déranges, toi qui ne voulais pas d'un tuteur, fit Pinako Rockbell.

- Oui, mais....

- Tut, tut, tut. Pas de mais, c'est décidé et puis voilà. On ne va pas lui prendre son temps s'il n'a plus besoin de former ta façon d'agir. De toute façon, je lui ai téléphoné hier, il est déjà au courant et le directeur le sera bientôt aussi. Vendredi, tu récupéreras les affaires que tu laisses là-bas. Et comme je le disais, cela ne t'empêches pas de lui demander des conseils, » termina t-elle.

Puis, elle quitta le salon, allant dans la cuisine pour préparer avec Winry le dîner. Ed resta debout sans bouger pendant plusieurs instants. Cette annonce le choqua. S'il ne pouvait plus se rendre chez Roy, il ne pourrait plus le voir. Or il ne pouvait pas y aller sans raison apparente, prétendant qu'il avait juste envie de le voir. Il devrait leur expliquer que...

Le blond rougit.

Que faire ? S'il ne voyait pas plus le noiraud que cela, il allait déprimer ! Et sérieusement !

Attendez...

Une idée lui vint soudainement... Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Edward savait comment arranger tout cela...

oOo

Le lendemain matin, plus personne ne comprenait se qui se passait. Les professeurs ou les élèves avaient vu Edward changer et maintenant.... Tout se déroulait comme si rien n'avait jamais été modifié !

Pendant les cours de 9h à 11h, le blond s'était montré totalement désintéressé de leur cours. Mais alors complètement ! Il gribouillait tantôt son cahier, tantôt la table, faisait des construction avec ses stylos...

Surpris pas ce revirement, aucun ne prit la peine de l'envoyer chez le principal.

Lors du cours de mathématique, Edward s'était vraiment laissé aller ! Il faut dire qu'il commençait à s'impatienter sur le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas dans ce maudit bureau....

Allez savoir pourquoi !

Bref, son professeur avait presque craqué. Cependant, il n'avait rien fait, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une saute d'humeur passagère.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Ed aurait pu replonger !

En effet, celui-ci avait pris sa pose désinvolte, à savoir tête en arrière, jambe sur le bureau et s'amusait à faire basculer sa chaise qui grinçait affreusement. Puis à la moindre remarque de son professeur, il n'hésitait pas à lui renvoyer une réplique sarcastique....

La matinée termina même sur une dernière moquerie du jeune blond....

oOo

L'après-midi n'était guère plus encourageante. Son cours de philosophie était une véritable horreur ! Déjà, comme il s'agissait d'un cours à 13h, cela n'était pas très calme habituellement. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, certains se demandaient qui des deux entre Ed et Mme Maura seraient vivant à la fin du cours !

Soit, cela serait Edward et donc la prof serait décédée d'une crise de nerf aigu.

Soit, cela serait Mme Maura, cependant elle irait en prison pour meurtre en salle de classe....

A la sonnerie, Edward fulminait encore plus qu'auparavant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se faire envoyer chez ce saleté de putain de directeur à la noix, alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il y serait déjà allé cinq fois ! Au moins !

Enfin, le prochain cours était avec Izumi, peut-être allait-il avoir un peu plus de chance ?

Cependant, à la moitié de l'heure, toujours rien et pourtant Ed faisait tout pour !

Enfin, quinze minutes avant la sonnerie, la jeune femme brune céda.

« M. Elric, je crois qu'un tour chez M. Groen vous fera le plus grand bien, affirma Amestrian. Russel, accompagnez-le.

- Oh, hé ! J'ai besoin personne pour trouvez le chemin ! Je sais où c'qu'il est, merci bien. J'peux y aller tout seul chez c'type, » répliqua le blond en se levant et quittant la salle.

Botanist qui s'était également mis debout entre temps, ainsi que Izumi, regardèrent l'adolescent marcher dans les couloirs.

La femme soupira.

« Dites, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a agit comme ça aujourd'hui ? je pensais que tout était réglé…, chuchota l'adolescent.

- Oui, mais il a une bonne raison à mon avis.

- Ah bon ?

- Roy m'a contacté pour la carte d'Alphonse. En même temps, il m'a dit que ses cours avec Edward prenait fin… Ed a donc cru qu'en agissant de la sorte, il pourrait les continuer et voir Roy…

- Mais, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le voir quand même, sans l'obligation de ses heures ?

- Parce que cela signifierait qu'il devra argumenter auprès de Mme Rockbell, et lui dire la vérité… Doit l'effrayé un peu… Ne pas savoir comment, ils réagiront…

- Du fait qu'il soit… Enfin qu'il est avec Roy ? fit Russel.

- Exactement… Enfin, nous verrons bien comment ils s'en sortiront. Reprenons le cours, » déclara Izumi.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière un jeune blond qui se rendait, presque heureux, chez le principal du lycée…

oOo

Un homme aux cheveux ébènes se dirigeait vers le bureau du responsable de l'établissement scolaire. Il ne le paraissait peut-être pas, mais il était en colère, un peu inquiet et était également au fond… déçu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

L'homme frappa et entra dans la salle. Devant lui, se tenait un homme de plus de cinquante ans, le directeur, et un jeune homme blond, Edward.

Le visage de Roy devint impassible pour ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Il échangea quelques paroles avec M Groen, puis sortit du bâtiment avec Ed.

Une fois près de la voiture, Mustang s'adressa finalement à l'adolescent.

« Edward… Pourquoi as-tu… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien. La pointe de déception qu'il perçut dans la voix lui transperça le cœur.

« Je… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… C'est que… Je… C'est… »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase. Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait fait pour le voir ?

« Je croyais que tu avais changé, dit finalement le noiraud.

- Mais j'ai changé ! s'écria Edward

- Alors, pourquoi ? »

Encore une fois le silence l'emportait pendant un court instant.

« Pourquoi agir comme cela alors que Mme Rockbell venait d'arrêter tes heures particulières ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blond sentit la colère en plus de la peine arriver en lui.

« C'est tout ce que cela te fait ?

- Quoi ? mais…

- Ca ne te fait rien d'autre que cela ? s'écria Ed. Excuse-moi d'après pris de ton temps alors. »

Sans laisser Roy répliquer, l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre partit vers le centre ville.

Le noiraud ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait seul. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se ressaisit et, laissant la voiture là, il commença à poursuivre le jeune homme.

oOo

Le blond continua son chemin au pas de course. Il ruminait ses pensées. Pourquoi Roy n'avait-il pas eu plus de réaction lorsqu'il a abordé le fait qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir lors de leurs heures de cours particuliers….

Cela n'avait-il donc pas d'importance à ses yeux ?

Alors qu'il marchait, la tête baissée, Edward fut interpellé par une voix qu'il reconnut.

« Edward ! Que fais-tu ici ? fit une voix féminine.

- Corniche ?…. questionna le blond en relevant la tête.

- Eh ben, t'as une de ces mines ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Roy ? Allez entre, on va discuter un peu, » l'invita le jeune femme rousse qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Un peu réticent au départ, il finit par céder et entra dans la demeure.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans le salon.

« Comment m'as-tu vu ?

- Oh, Aston t'a aperçut lorsque tu passais devant. Il a pu te voir depuis la fenêtre du garage où il travail. Il m'a appelé pour me prévenir et voilà, dit Corniche en souriant. Je vais chercher du café, assis-toi. »

L'adolescent fit comme demandé et attendit. Cependant, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ses pensées et revit la scène de tout à l'heure. Il ne remarqua pas le retour de la jeune alchimiste.

« Voilà ! Maintenant raconte moi ce qui est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves à errer par ici, » demanda River.

Dans un premier temps, Edward sursauta quand elle déclara sa présence et posa un plateau sur la table basse. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et lui expliqua les derniers évènements.

Lorsque l'adolescent avait finit son histoire, Corniche reprit la parole.

« Je vois. Tes cours avec Roy en tant qu'élève étant terminé, tu as peur que tu ne puisses plus le revoir car pour cela il te faudrait une raison spéciale. Or, tu ne peux pas dire à Mme Rockbell qu'en réalité vous êtes en couple parce que tu ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, qui est délicat c'est vrai, et tu as peur de leur réaction.

Tu as donc décidé de reprendre tes pitreries en cours pour que Pinako soit obligée de continuer à t'envoyer chez Roy et que donc tu pourras voir.

D'un autre côté, Roy est également au courant de l'arrêt de son statut de tuteur, mais lorsqu'il est venu te chercher, il n'a pas compris que tu avais fait tout cela exprès. Il a crut que tu avais recommencé comme dans le passé et le fait d'évoquer la fin de vos heures, ne lui a pas fait plus mal que cela.

J'ai bien résumé ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça…. Murmura Edward.

- Bien. Bon, je vais essayer de t'expliquer comment moi, je vois le point de vue de Roy. Cela devrait être à peu près ça, comme j'ai passé mon enfance avec lui lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était Flame…

Il n'a pas dû réfléchir de la même manière que toi. Lorsqu'il a appris que tu ne serais plus son élève, pour lui cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne te verrait plus. Cela voulait plutôt dire, que maintenant, vos rencontres seront comme des rendez-vous et vous agiriez comme un vrai couple.

Donc, l'idée que tu fasses n'importe quoi en cours seulement pour venir chez lui, ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit.

La seule idée qu'il avait, était en sorte d'officialiser le fait d'être ensemble en ne proposant aucune excuse pour t'inviter ou vice-versa.

- Ca veut dire.... Ca veut dire qu'il pensait tout leur dire ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait débarrassé de moi... Enfin, que l'on ne pourrait plus être l'un avec l'autre ?

- Exactement. Toi, la première chose qui t'est venue à l'esprit était 'Mince ! Si j'ai plus de cours, alors je n'aurais plus Roy non plus !'. Or, Flame a pensé 'Bon, s'il n'y a plus de cours, pour se voir, il faudra qu'on se dévoile au grand jour.' Et c'est pour cela aussi, qu'il n'a pas compris, ou pu comprendre, ton comportement d'aujourd'hui.

- .... Je suis un idiot, conclut Edward.

- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- Oui, elle a raison, tu n'es pas idiot parce que tu as cru ça, rajouta une voix masculine.

- Aston ! Tu as terminé ? demanda sa femme.

- Pas complètement, enfin bon.... »

L'homme vint s'asseoir à côté de son épouse.

Aston Martins était âgé de 32 ans. Grand, les cheveux orangés, les yeux de couleur café, Aston était non seulement le mari de Corniche, mais également le Thunder Alchemist.

Mécanicien de profession, il possédait son garage personnel. Il travaillait en équipe avec un dénommé Bobby Watson et prévoyait d'agrandir un peu son garage. L'homme aux cheveux de teinte abricot adorait blaguer. Il n'était pas souvent sérieux, sauf dans les situations vraiment graves. Il ne fallait donc pas croire tout ce qu'il disait…

Cependant, il était malgré tout de bon conseil. Thunder maniait très bien le katana, sur lequel d'ailleurs se trouvait son cercle alchimique.

« Si ! Je suis un imbécile ! Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, et moi-même je ne me suis pas expliqué ! je suis juste parti comme ça ! Comme d'habitude..., s'exclama le blond, murmurant ses derniers mots.

- Ed, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait cela que tu es forcément bête, lui dit Aston. C'est dans ton caractère d'agir de façon direct et spontané, parfois un peu casse-cou. Tu n'y peux rien. Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est ce que Roy aime en parti chez toi. Tu es franc.

- Peut-être, sauf que je...

- Il ne va pas cesser de t'aimer pour ça ! Il voudra seulement comprendre. Il ne va pas t'en vouloir parce que tu n'as pas pensé comme lui. Tu n'as pas réfléchi à cette possibilité là, le fait que tu ne puisses peut-être plus revoir Roy comme tu le souhaites a bloqué ton esprit dessus, c'est tout, continua l'homme.

- C'est justement ça le problème ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi !

- Edward, Roy non plus n'a pas réfléchi à d'autres possibilité que la sienne, rajouta Corniche.

- Mais la sienne était plus naturelle et possible que la mienne !

- Pas forcément. Pour lui, dire la vérité à Pinako ne le gène pas, cependant toi, cela t'inquiète. Donc de deux points de vues différents, vos solutions se valent, » fit la jeune femme.

L'adolescent se tut. Il était vrai qu'il n'envisageait pas d'avouer leur relation à Tantine ou même à son frère.... Tout à coup, il s'écria :

« Merde ! Il ne me retrouvera jamais ici ! Il y avait deux chemins : le centre ville et ici ! Il n'arrivera jamais à deviner que j'ai pris cette direction-là !

- Que tu crois ! Il sait où nous résidons. Il va venir par ici en premier parce qu'il sait qu'il peut trouver des témoins.

- Tu... Tu es certaine ? demanda t-il à Corny.

- Parfaitement ! Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'enfance, » ria t-elle.

Après un autre moment de silence.

« Tu, enfin vous... hum, vous..., commença Edward

- Hum ? Oh, j'ai compris, répondit la rousse. Oui, je suis enceinte, bientôt quatre mois.

- Oh, hum, félicitation, fit un jeune blond un peu gêné.

- Merci.

- Tu verras, se sera le portrait craché de sa mère, rajouta Aston.

- En fait, il, ou elle, sera alchimiste ?

- Oui, il y a de grande chance, déclara Corniche.

- Donc, les alchimistes manquants pourront se réincarner en lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez alors un peu prévoir quel sera son don, non ?

- Mais, il n'y... commença Thunder avant d'avoir un coup de coude de son épouse.

- Hum, oui, on pourrait, cependant.... Il se peut que certain que nous ne connaissons pas, soit déjà présent.... Les 150 ne sont pas réunis, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas quelques part dans le monde. C'est aussi pour cette... hum, raison que quelqu'un d'entre nous partent pour.... retrouver ces alchimistes...., expliqua River.

- Et Roy ? Parce qu'il était dans l'armée, après il en est sortit, il est devenu prof, avant d'être professeur particulier parce que cela l'arrangeait... Lui aussi, il était à leur recherche ?

- Hum, hm... Oui, c'est ça, fit Aston. Et puis, il assurait en même temps les cartes que tu connais....

- D'accord... »

Pendant qu'Ed buvait son café, les deux autres alchimistes se jetèrent un regard. Roy n'avait pas raconté l'intégralité de ce qui se passait actuellement entre les alchimistes, ni les recherches de Lightness... Ils préféraient ne rien dire au jeune adolescent...

Les trois discutèrent ensuite un peu de tout quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Immédiatement, Edward se figea pendant que Corniche alla ouvrir.

Et se fut effectivement un Roy essoufflé qui entra dans le logement. Aston se leva et fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Celui-ci exécuta la demande et se rendit avec le propriétaire des lieux dans le hall, où le noiraud reprenait son souffle tout en essayant de questionné la jeune femme sur l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'ambre, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ed, lui, se sentait coupable de l'avoir sans doute beaucoup inquiété et sans réfléchir se jeta dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux sombres qui, maintenant, exprimaient de la surprise.

Cependant, il referma ses bras autour du blond qui le serra davantage. Le second couple se rendit à nouveau dans la pièce d'à côté pour leur laisser le temps de se parler. Et Ed fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Roy... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, te décevoir... Je voulais.... Je voulais juste te voir, chuchota t-il dans le pull noir de son compagnon

- Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Ce n'est pas ta faute.... je n'avais pas pensé au fait que révéler la vérité à Mme Rockbell t'inquiète au point que tu veuilles recommencer les cours....

- Si, c'est ma faute si je n'ai pas pensé que toi, tu souhaites le leur dire pour qu'on puisse se voir normalement....

- Ed... On a qu'à dire que c'est notre faute à nous. Nous n'avons réfléchi chacun qu'à une possibilité et pas la deuxième. Mais ne te rend pas coupable pour ça, d'accord ? fit Roy en embrassant les cheveux blonds.

- Oui, soupira l'adolescent en se collant encore plus, si cela était possible, à son amant.

- Bien, on devrait rentrer, non ? Tu vas venir chez moi et nous allons attendre Mme Rockbell...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien... Le directeur a pu la prévenir puisqu'il était au courant que je ne suis plus ton tuteur... Ou alors, ton frère ou même Winry peuvent le lui dire comme tu n'es plus au lycée.... »

Une profonde plainte fut la réponse que reçut Roy. Un petit rire échappa des lèvres du plus vieux.

Tous les deux saluèrent Aston et Corniche et les remercièrent avant de quitter le domicile et de se diriger vers l'établissement pour récupérer la voiture et rentrer chez Roy...

oOo

Une fois de retour à la demeure de Roy, Ed alla directement emprunter la salle de bain. Cela fit sourire l'aîné qui se dirigea vers le salon. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 16h50.

Les cours d'Alphonse et de Winry prenaient fin. Pinako saurait bientôt les méfaits qu'avait commis Edward….

Il s'assit sur le canapé, soupira et ferma momentanément les yeux. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un poids sur ses jambes.

Il ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir deux yeux d'or qui le fixait, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

En fait, Ed s'était assis sur les genoux de l'homme pendant que celui-ci avait eu ses yeux fermés. Le blond s'installa plus confortablement sur les jambes du noiraud et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de ce dernier.

Roy étreignit son jeune amant avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles qu'il convoitait.

A ce contact, le plus jeune ferma ses yeux et se laissa porter par les sensations du baiser. L'homme aux cheveux de jais bougea ses lèvres ce qui eut pour résultat, un gémissement de la part du blond. L'aîné passa sa langue contre la bouche fermé de son amant avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Un autre soupir s'échappa d'Ed qui ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à Roy d'accéder à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

La langue de Flame effleura le palet, les gencives, la langue d'Edward. Il parcourait la bouche de fond en comble, récoltant par moment d'autres plaintes de plaisir.

Edward, quant à lui, bataillait avec sa langue et celle de son amant. Il explorait de la même façon l'intérieur de la bouche de Roy, qui gémit contre les lèvres d'Ed.

Le noiraud fit alors basculer le blond, qui était toujours sur ses genoux, et réussit à le coucher sur le canapé.

Ce dernier surpris, laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé par le baiser de Roy. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, la passion montant. Ed plaça ses mains autour du cou de son amoureux pendant que ce dernier avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son ventre.

Le baiser continuait alors que les gémissements d'Edward se firent de plus en plus luxurieux. Roy utilisait toujours sa langue contre celle de son compagnon, savourant la chaleur qu'il trouvait dans la bouche de son amant.

Ce fut le manque d'oxygène qui les sépara quelques instants. Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, les joues rougis par le baiser, reprenant sa respiration.

FullMetal se trouvait dans un état similaire : les pommettes rouges et le souffle irrégulier.

Ils se fixèrent des les yeux jusqu'à retrouver une respiration normal.

A ce moment, Ed attira l'homme contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui prit l'initiative et s'introduit dans l'antre de Roy.

Les mains du blond descendirent dans le dos du plus âgé, effectuant des caresses et le rapprochant encore plus de son corps à lui, tandis que le noiraud effleurait ses côtes dans des longs mouvements sensuels.

Leur baiser devenait plus fougueux, alors que les deux amants mélangeaient leur salive, leur goûts, leur saveur. En-dessous de Roy, l'adolescent bougea légèrement ce qui eut pour effet une plainte commune. Le plus jeune continua ses mouvements, se frottant contre le corps de Roy qui bientôt eut les mêmes déhanchés, tandis que les jambes d'Ed s'accrochant à celles du noiraud. Ils se séparaient de bref instant pour respirer avant de continuer, toujours plus ardemment, toujours plus affamé de l'autre, toujours plus désireux....

Jusqu'à ce que le carillon retentit.... Pourtant aucun des deux ne se sépara, ne prenant pas compte des visiteurs, alors qu'Ed poussait un énième gémissement de plaisir procuré par les caresses et la langue de Roy.

Cependant, les personnes ne partirent pas, sonnant une deuxième fois avant de confirmer leur identité.

Et là.... Et là... Et là ! Ed ouvrit brusquement les paupières et les deux hommes se séparèrent vivement.

« M Mustang ? C'est Pinako Rockbell... J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelques _petits_ mots à Edward… »

Les deux alchimistes se regardèrent, alors que le plus jeune appréhendait de ce qui allait suivre.

Roy se leva, remis rapidement un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, même si ce n'était pas ça, pris une profonde respiration pour se calmer, même si la rougeur était encore là, et pour calmer autre chose également…. Hahem…. Il faut dire que les gémissements d'Ed et les frictions qu'ils avaient eut, ont eu raison de lui….

Du côté d'Ed, celui-ci essayait de reprendre un souffle normale, essuya avec sa chemise la salive qui coulait de ses lèvres …., Il tenta de ne plus penser à Roy tel qu'il le faisait en ce moment, parce que là, un peu plus bas, cela devenait serrer et douloureux…

Au lieu de ça, il s'imagina la scène qui allait venir et lui et ses ardeurs se calmèrent d'un coup.

Se mettant également debout, alors que Roy allait ouvrir la porte, Ed ne prit pas la peine de refaire sa coiffure, ça ne servirait à rien.

La porte d'entrée fut finalement ouverte et trois personnes entrèrent dans la maison….

oOo

Alphonse, Winry et Pinako se trouvaient dans le couloir depuis quelques minutes et personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

Le jeune garçon et l'adolescente regardaient occasionnellement Edward, puis Roy. La vieille femme faisait de même, mais ne se posa pas plus de question que cela devant les légères rougeurs encore présentes ou la coiffure des deux hommes. Contrairement aux deux jeunes.

Finalement Pinako brisa l'atmosphère tendue en s 'adressant au blond.

« Ed… Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'est passé par le cerveau aujourd'hui ? M. Groen m'a prévenu, et Alphonse a confirmé, tout comme Winry. Alors, j'attends.

- Heu…, hum, hm, herm…., bégaya t-il

- Oui ?

- Mah, c'est, heu…. Ano…. Hum…, fit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en faisant ressortir son teint de tomate.

- Je peux l'aider à expliquer…. La situation ? intervint Roy devant la gêne du garçon.

- Mah, oui, pourquoi pas. Cela sera réglé plus vite, soupira la femme âgée.

- Nous pouvons nous rendre au salon, devant une tasse de café ?

- Merci bien, M Mustang.

- Je… Je vais le préparer ! s'écria Ed en fonçant dans la cuisine.

- AH ! Niisan ! je viens avec toi ! » s'exclama son jeune frère.

Les trois autres furent interloqués. Ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers la pièce voisine. Roy n'avait rien dit sur le fait que le café était déjà prêt, car il savait qu'Ed voulait se donner du temps…

oOo

Dans la cuisine, presque nerveusement l'aîné des frères sortaient les tasses et les couverts pour les donner à Al qui les mettait sur un plateau. Ed ne voulait pas regarder son frère, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de travers par rapport à la discussion qui allait suivre.

Alphonse, lui, se doutait bien que quelque chose n'était pas clair. Il connaissait son frère après tout ! Et puis, lorsqu'il était venu chez Mustang à cause de l'alchimie, même en étant le plus jeune, il avait très bien compris qu'entre l'homme et son frère, ce n'était pas seulement une relation 'élève-tuteur'.

S'il rajoutait à tout cela, les indices qu'il possédait déjà précédemment, il pouvait désormais affirmer haut et fort qu'il savait ce qui se passait _réellement_ entre son frère et Roy !

Cependant, il préféra la jouer sournoise et posa donc la question fatidique à son aîné.

« Niisan ?… Est-ce…. Est-ce que…. Tu es amoureux de M Mustang ? »

BLAM !!!! CLING, CLING !!!

Sous le choque, les assiettes s'étaient retrouvées des mains de l'adolescent aux cheveux de blé au sol, brisée en mille morceaux.

Par instinct, malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement choqué par la question, il se baissa et frappa des mains pour réparer les plats en porcelaine….

oOo

Dans la pièce voisine, Pinako, Winry et Roy s'était assis au tour de la table, attendant le retour des deux Elric pour pouvoir avoir cette fameuse conversation.

Le silence fut brisé soudainement : BLAM !!! CLING, CLING !!

L'homme soupira, comprenant que ses couverts avaient retrouvé le sol. Il ne fit aucun mouvement qui laissait présager qu'il irait voir l'origine du bruit.

Il savait qu'Ed restaurerait sa bêtise, comme la dernière où cela était arrivé.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'eut pas la même réaction que lui et se leva se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où venait le chahut.

« Nah, Ed, tu fais toujours des bêtises !

- Non, c'est bon, Winry ! Tu n'as pas…. » Essaya de la retenir le noiraud.

« KYYYAA !!! » Fut la réponse reçue depuis la chambre d'à côté.

Roy se précipita dans cette pièce, suivit de Pinako et comprit de suite la situation….

oOo

Au moment où Edward toucha les débris pour les rassembler, une lumière bleue fut interrompue par un cri dont la voix appartenait à son amie.

A la fin de la transmutation, lui, son frère, la jeune fille se regardèrent interdit alors que les deux adultes arrivèrent.

Roy sut que Winry avait assisté à la transmutation des couverts par Ed.

« Qu…. Que…. Il… morceaux…. Assiettes… Ed…, » articula la jeune mécanicienne.

Le concerné n'osa croiser le regard ni de son amie d'enfance, ni de son amant lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer.

« Je crois… Je crois que nous allons commencer par expliquer ceci…. Allons dans la salle à manger, » déclara t-il.

Les deux frères se relevèrent, l'aîné tenant sa transmutation dans ses mains et les posa sur le plateau. Quand tous eut rejoint l'autre pièce, il lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon qui prit le plat, lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en compagnie des autres personnes…

oOo

Encore une fois, Roy Mustang et Edward Elric, aidés d'Alphonse Elric, racontèrent l'Histoire de Shamballa. Tout fut expliqué à propos des différentes énergies, des « Alchimistes » descendants ainsi que des civils descendants des anciens habitants de l'autre monde.

A la fin de cette longue, très longue explication, les trois alchimistes se turent attendant la réaction de Winry Rockbell et sa grand-mère.

« Vous êtes alors des alchimistes de Shamballa, c'est bien ça ? fit la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est ça…., acquiesça Ed.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant…. Votre goût pour cela…. Tout à l'heure et le Rêve que j'ai fait avec Al…, dit-elle en baissant la voix lorsqu'elle aborda le songe.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de…. T'avoir effrayée ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est la lumière qui m'a fait peur, je ne m'y attendais pas !

- Alors… Tu ne vas pas nous considérer comme…., fit Alphonse ne laissant sa phrase inachevée.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous restez toujours Ed et Al quoiqu'il arrive ! Vous n'allez pas changer subitement parce que vous pouvez pratiquer l'Alchimie ! Et puis… Et puis moi aussi je descends de Shamballa, non ?

- Merci Win, sourit le cadet des frères.

- Tantine ? questionna le blond en se tournant vers Pinako.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous non plus. Vous serez toujours les deux petits garnements qui m'ont fait voir toutes les couleurs plus jeunes, ria t'elle. Comme Winry l'a dit, vous êtes toujours Edward et Alphonse Elric. Et il faut dire… Que je m'y attendais…

- QUOI !?? Comment ça ? s'exclama Ed.

- Votre père… Hohenheim était un Alchimiste lui aussi, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Votre mère et moi-même ainsi que les parents de Winry était au courant de cette histoire, explique Pinako.

- Ce… Ce bâtard ! Il en était un ? s'écria plus fortement l'aîné des adolescents.

- Niisan, essaya de le calmer Al.

- Oui, il est un alchimiste lui aussi. D'ailleurs, cela ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ? Si c'est héréditaire, il fallait bien que soit ta mère ou ton père le soit. S'il est parti, c'est en fait pour retrouver les autres personnes qui possédaient ce don et qui manquaient au groupe, dit posément la vieille femme. Trisha savait cela.

- Elle savait pourquoi il était parti !!!!

- Exactement.

- Il lui a peut-être dit la raison, mais il n'est jamais revenu ! JAMAIS ! Et Maman en est morte ! ! Cria le blond en se levant et tapant sur la table.

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir quand il reviendrait et ta mère le savait également.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !! Ce type, cet espèce de…., il nous a abandonné tout ça pour… »

L'adolescent s'interrompit brutalement. Il se tourna pour regarder Roy. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et évitait de croiser le regard de l'adolescent.

Ed sentit la rage bouillir en lui.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

L'adulte ne répondit rien, ne sachant comment tout expliquer au garçon dont les yeux d'ambre s'enflammait.

« Evidemment que tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant de tout cela ! Tu savais pourquoi il avait quitté sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous saviez tous la vérité ! Alors pourquoi ?? POURQUOI tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui !! Hurla presque le blond.

- Parce que…. Parce que, je voulais te protéger de, commença le noiraud.

- Me protéger de quoi, hein ? de ce Bâtard ? Ou alors, il n'est pas le seul inconnu au bataillon ?? Il n'y en a d'autres qui sont là et dont je ne connais pas l'existence, c'est ça hein ?

- Ed… C'est… C'est compliqué…. Trop compliqué… je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça, se défendit Roy.

- Bien entendu, tout le monde est au courant de tout, mais pour moi c'est trop dur à comprendre, ironisa t-il, ne remarquant pas qu'il parlait à la première personne alors que son frère était aussi concerné.

- Ed….

- Tu n'avais aucune raison de me cacher, quelque chose qui concernait cet enfoiré ! s'écria une fois de plus le jeune alchimiste. C'est quand même MA famille dont il s'agit !!

- Edward, je sais….

- NON ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ou plutôt si ! Tu sais des choses que MOI j'aurais DÛ savoir ! Vociféra Edward. Je te faisais confiance…. Je t'avais tout dit, _tout_… J'ai cru que tu m'aiderais, me comprendrais, me…. Au lieu de ça, tu ne m'as rien dit de toi, ni les choses qui me concernait moi et dont tu étais au courant…, chuchota presque l'adolescent.

- Mais c'est ce que je croyais avoir fait ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à connaître la vérité ! Tu venais à peine d'accepter que… essaya d'expliquer Flame.

- Tu n'as pas à prétendre que je ne peux pas connaître la vérité ! Elle me concerne directement ! Répliqua violemment Ed.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! » répondit Roy.

Un silence tendu s'installa pendant de très courtes secondes. L'adolescent avait été touché par ses mots, mais repris bien vite le ton de sa colère.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, » déclara t-il, sa voix tremblant de rage, d'accusation, de tristesse ?

Aucun ne parla après cela. Ed se rassit, détournant les yeux de son amant, ex ?, et se mit à fixer la fenêtre.

Al, Winry et Pinako ne dirent rien non plus, n'ayant pas interférer une seule fois dans cette dispute qui semblait bien plus importante qu'entre un lycéen et son enseignant.

L'adolescente ne supportant pas la tension présente dans la pièce, décida de s'adresser à Roy.

« Hum… M. Mustang… Vous nous avez dit comment Al et Ed ont…. Heu découvert leur don… Et vous… Comment cela est-il apparu ? »

L'homme dont les yeux étaient restés sur son jeune compagnon, se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Il ferma ensuite les paupières et soupira en croisant les bras. Il reste un moment ainsi, semblant réfléchir avant de commencer à raconter…

« Cela s'est passé, il y a environ dix-sept ans. J'avais douze ans à cette époque….. »

¤_FlashBack_¤

Une demeure dans le Sud de la France… Une famille vivait dans celle-ci.

Dans le salon, de taille importante, se trouvait un homme quarantenaire. Les cheveux courts en bataille et auburn, les yeux d'un noir perçant, il dégageait un charme certain. De grande taille, cet homme s'appelait Gérald et était chercheur, enseignant quelques fois la chimie en université.

L'homme écoutait la musique qui provenait de sa radio. Il claquait des doigts au rythme de la chanson.

Sur ses genoux, se tenait un petit garçon. Les cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, les yeux comme l'homme d'un noir profond, les traits du visage déjà fin et légèrement asiatique. Ce petit garçon était Roy. Il essayait de claquer des doigts comme son père à travers les gants blancs qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire quelques mois plutôt.

Quelques mois aussi étaient passés depuis un étrange rêve qu'il avait eu, mais dont il n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Le garçon était passionné d'alchimie et comptait faire comme son père : être professeur…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et après un certain nombres d'essai infructueux, le jeune garçon de douze ans, sauta de joie des genoux de son père. Il se mit à courir vers la cuisine qui était juxtaposée au salon.

Dans cette pièce, se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ trente ans. Grande et magnifique par ses longs cheveux ébènes, ses yeux sombres et son apparence asiatique, il s'agissait de Makoto, la mère de Roy.

S'activant à la préparation du repas, elle entendit son fils l'appeler.

« Je suis là, chéri ! » dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Le jeune garçon claquait toujours des doigts alors qu'il traversa le couloir. Il riait gaiement, fier de son exploit, ne remarquant pas la chaleur qui montait en lui.

Au moment où, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, un symbole contenant une flamme et un lézard se firent visibles dans son esprit : le même signe que dans son songe.

Il arrêta de rire, conscient à présent de la température de son corps. Puis tout se passa au ralentit.

Sa mère s'apprêtait à allumer le gaz, au même instant, Roy claqua une énième fois innocemment des doigts et….

La cuisine explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant alors que des flammes jaillirent de la pièce, brisant les vitres. La déflagration de l'explosion se fit ressentir dans toute la maison, alors que le jeune garçon s'était couvert le visage après la détonation.

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

« Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ma mère se trouvait à l'intérieur du brasier. Je l'appelais, mais aucune réponse ne me parvenait jusqu'à entendre la voix de mon père. Il était sorti du salon, poussiéreux. Le force de l'éruption avait fait s'effondrer le mur entre les deux pièces. Le feu commençait à se répandre dans la seconde pièce, alors que le fond du couloir et le plafond s'embrasait déjà.

Mon père m'a ordonné de le suivre et de sortir du domicile, cependant je ne voulais pas abandonner ma mère. Je l'appelais sans m'arrêter. Mon père me supplia de l'oublier et de penser à moi pendant que les poutres brûlées tombaient sur le sol.

Il finit par me porter. Je me débattis, je voulais voir ma mère, elle était toujours dans la cuisine en flamme.

Mon père me déposa près de la porte. Celle-ci commençait à chauffer, tandis que le plafond s'écroulait, les flammes ayant gagnées l'étage supérieur. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et m'ordonna de sortir et de me sauver.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas le laisser lui aussi ici. Il me dit qu'il sortirait après moi, qu'il me suivrait…

Je suis alors partit, la porte s'embrasant. Je ne pus faire que quelque pas quand j'entendis un bruit sourd. En me retournant, j'ai vu que l'entrée s'était écroulée à cause du feu, empêchant mon père de venir. Il était coincé tout comme ma mère.

Les pompiers m'empêchèrent d'approcher, mais je me débattais, je pleurais, je criais.

Quand des bras m'enveloppèrent et qu'une voix me demande de me calmer.

C'était un homme, de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux blonds… A côté se trouvait Izumi… Ils me prirent avec eux et je ne revis plus jamais cette ville, ni cet endroit. Ils m'emmenèrent à Paris où j'ai rencontré Hohenheim et les autres…

Ils m'expliquèrent l'histoire, mon pouvoir, comment je l'ai développé et tout le reste. Izumi et Sensei m'aidaient à le contrôler et à m'en servir, cependant je ne voulais plus. Je ne voulais pas claquer des doigts, utiliser le pentacle dessiné à présent sur mes gants blancs, je ne voulais pas avoir de contact avec le feu… Celui qui m'a prit ma famille…

Je restais anxieux, craintif, angoissé, oppressé, seul. Je ne faisais confiance à personne, à part quelques exceptions comme Sensei, Izumi ou Corny…. Ling et May aussi…

Mais je ne pratiquais toujours pas mon alchimie. Par la suite, ma crainte a laissé place à la moquerie, à l'ironie voire l'arrogance. Je me moquais de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je me moquais de certaines personnes qui pensaient être les pires, j'ai presque envoyé balader ceux qui m'avaient aidé…

Sensei réussit à me calmer et à me faire comprendre l'essentiel… Je ne devais pas voir mon don comme quelque chose d'horrible, de destructeur, quelque chose que les autres humains craindraient… Cela ne servirait à rien, à part blesser des personnes, pas à me faire sentir mieux.

J'ai réussi à accepter mon alchimie, ma spécialité qu'était le feu. Je l'ai contrôlé, apprivoisé… Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour cela… Il m'a également fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que je n'avais pas tué mes parents… ce n'était pas moi qui suis responsable de leur mort…

Je ne vois plus le feu comme un phénomène néfaste… Après tout si les flammes peuvent faire mal, elles peuvent aussi nous nourrir et nous réchauffer…

Qu'y a t-il de plus apaisant qu'un feu de cheminée en hiver ?….

J'ai réussi à ne pas mal tourner à cause de mon pouvoir, mais d'autres n'ont pas fait comme moi…. Je suis entrée dans l'armée en même temps que Maes qui devint mon ami ici. Je pensais qu'être dans l'armée m'aiderait également à me contrôler à nouveau… Cependant lorsque j'étais Colonel, grade que j'avais eu rapidement, je suis sorti pour aider les jeunes alchimistes… Je devint professeur de mythologie, professeur comme je l'avais désiré, avant d'arrêter et d'être particulier pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer aux alchimistes, surtout en ce moment…» termina Roy.

Le noiraud gardait ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Cela lui serrait toujours le cœur d'évoquer ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

Le silence régnait autour de la table. Le blond aux yeux d'or n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il avait perçu les tremblements dans la voix de l'homme. Et dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à lui dire qu'il ne savait rien de lui !

Jamais, il n'aurait fait le rapprochement entre l'alchimie de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, ni la date, ni l'incendie criminel qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents !…

Son enfance était aussi terrible que le sienne, si ce n'était plus ! Lui, même s'il s'en voulait de la mort de sa mère et en voulait à son père, il n'a rien fait pour la faire mourir…

Lui, inconsciemment, il avait provoqué ce qui donna le décès de ses parents…

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. La seule chose qu'il avait envie, était de pleurer pour Roy.

« Roy…, finit-il par dire. Roy…. Roy, je… Je suis désolé… Je…

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé, Ed ? Tu n'y es pour rien, dit Roy en levant la tête dans la direction du blond et remarqua le désespoir et la tristesse sur son visage.

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement…. Entre…. Et, essaya d'articuler le jeune alors que sa voix manquait de se briser.

- Edward…. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses cela….

- Pourquoi ? dit-il en retenant ses larmes, il ne pleurerait pas devant les autres.

- Parce que…. Parce que tu as déjà assez avec tes propres démons…. Je ne voulais pas te rajouter les miens….

- Mais moi… Moi, je l'ai bien fait…. Je t'ai…. Je t'ai enseveli sous tous ces problèmes…., répondit-il dans un ton de reproche adresser à lui-même.

- Ed, c'était mon but de t'aider et de te faire sortir de tes mauvais souvenirs, de ce que tu croyais être ta faute…. Sensei… Sensei l'avait fait pour moi et j'ai compris que je n'étais responsable de rien de ce qui s'était passé…. Je n'ai pas voulu leur mort, je ne pensais à aucun moment à déclencher un incendie, cependant le destin en a décidé autrement et a voulu que je contrôle le feu comme Flame à ce moment précis… Alors pour toi, je savais que tu te sentais coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et que le fait de tout reporter sur ton père te soulageait légèrement. C'est pour cela que je t'ai écouté, je veux être là pour toi…. Toujours…., finit l'adulte dans un souffle.

- Roy, je…. Je…. »

Que dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à révéler sa conscience. Roy était là pour lui, pour le soutenir. Alors, lui aussi voulait être là pour l'homme aux yeux de nuit. Il le soutiendrait car même si Roy a passé le cap depuis longtemps, les souvenirs sont restés et ils peuvent encore faire souffrir. Tout comme pour lui. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait vidé son sac et pris connaissance qu'il n'y était pour rien dans le décès de sa mère ou le départ de son père, la mémoire pouvait être douloureuse.

« Je veux aussi te réconforter, » déclara finalement Ed.

Roy lui sourit. Un sourire doux, tendre, rempli d'amour réservé à lui seul. L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire, tandis que ses yeux reflétaient ses sentiments à l'égard de l'homme plus âgé. Il culpabilisa de ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, cependant le sourire qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre que Roy ne lui en voulait pas et le pardonnait déjà.

Ed se sentit étrangement soulagé tout d'un coup. Il avait envie de se jeter au cou de son compagnon, mais se souvenant de la présence de son frère et de son amie, il s'abstint.

« On a tous eu une enfance pas terrible, hein ? » fut la remarque de Winry pendant qu'elle-même se souvint de ses parents…

¤_FlashBack_¤

Une petite fille de huit ans se tenait dans le hall de sa maison. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, elle tenait une poupée de chiffon que ses deux amis avaient fabriqué pour elle, soi-disant par l'alchimie même si cela était juste un jeux.

Cette petite fille, Winry Rockbell, était d'ailleurs en présence des deux garçons.

Deux frères, l'un aux cheveux et yeux dorés, l'autre à la teinte plus ocre.

L'un avait le même âge qu'elle, l'autre seulement un an de moins. Edward et Alphonse Elric assistaient avec leur amie au départ des parents de la fillette.

En effet, ceux-ci devaient se rendre en Afrique pour soigner les blessés dans une guerre-civil déclenchée au cœur du continent.

L'homme saluait sa mère, une petite femme âgée aux cheveux gris, qui s'occupera de Winry pendant son absence. Il fit de même avec une femme trentenaire, dont les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux vert reflétaient la douceur et la sympathie.

Après avoir dit au-revoir à Pinako et Trisha, il se tourna vers son épouse qui promis aux enfants de leur ramener un petit souvenir.

L'homme était de grande taille, les cheveux coupés courts et blond-foncé. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu ciel. Yuri Rockbell, médecin de sa profession, était toujours de bonne humeur, optimiste et blagueur. Il adorait sa fille mais prenait également grand soin de ses patients. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était très charmant et plutôt pas mal !

Son épouse était plus petite. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un blond clair, comme ceux de son enfant. Les yeux vert-pomme, Sarah Rockbell travaillait aussi dans la médecine. Joyeuse et douce, elle se battait jusqu'au bout pour sauver quelqu'un. Sarah était très belle et rejoignait Trisha dans l'ensemble des mères attentionnées et magnifiques…

Après avoir serré une dernière fois Winry dans ses bras, Yuri et Sarah partirent en direction de l'aéroport….

Personne ce jour-là ne se douta que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils les verraient…

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

Et effectivement, quelques mois plus tard, un message arriva de la part du gouvernement que les deux médecins ont été abattus par des rebelles alors qu'ils soignaient les blessées des deux camps. Cela n'a pas plus au camp détracteur du pouvoir et leurs membres les ont tués…

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce. Lourde de mauvais souvenirs, de tristesse, de regret… Tous ressassaient ce qu'ils possédaient comme mémoires malheureuses.

Pinako voulait enlever le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de ces jeunes gens. Elle posa le plus naturellement possible la question à Ed.

« Edward, est-ce que c'est de cela que vous vouliez nous parler ? De l'Alchimie ? »

Voyant l'opportunité de contourner le sujet de sa liaison avec Roy, Ed s'apprêtait à affirmer la question de Pinako.

Seulement, l'homme aux yeux charbon, ayant comme lu dans ses pensées, fut plus rapide que lui et nia le fait que l'Alchimie était la raison du début de leur discussion.

« Hum, non, ce n'était pas cela dont nous voulions vous parler, » déclara Flame.

Il vit le regard de son amant qui semblait dire 'Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?' et lui-même répondit avec un sourire 'Désolé'. Cependant, Ed savait bien qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, désolé.

« Alors, Ed, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Winry

- Heu…. Heu, hum…. Je.... hmmm.... En fait, articula t-il tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge.

- Vas-y Niisan, dis-nous tout, » fit Alphonse affichant un léger sourire narquois.

Son frère lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il avait oublié que son frère avait vu juste dans la cuisine et que lui-même n'avait pas contredit l'affirmation de son cadet.

Celui-ci faisait tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Et il n'était pas le seul. En vérité, tous se doutaient de la relation amoureuse entre les deux hommes. Il fallait dire qu'Edward n'était vraiment pas discret au sujet de ses rougissements et d'ailleurs avant leur arrivée, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas retenus.

Désespéré, Fullmetal essaya de mendier de l'aide auprès de son compagnon qui se contenta de lui retourner un air narquois. Le jeune blond grognait intérieurement puisque Roy lui avait promis de l'aider, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

« Niisan, explique-nous, rajouta le jeune Elric.

- Hum…. Voilà…. C'est, heu….. Je…. Nous, ano, hum…..hm… »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à sortir une phrase potable pour tout avouer à son frère et ses amies…. Il soupira profondément. Il sentit à ce moment des bras lui entourer la nuque ainsi qu'un souffle chaud près de son oreille droite.

Cette action fit rougir d'avantage l'adolescent, si cela était possible. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Roy s'était levé et placé derrière lui.

« Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Se sera plus simple, lui murmura le noiraud dans son oreille. Pour tout dire, fit-il en s'adressant aux trois autres qui portaient un air amusé devant la gêne du plus jeune, Edward et moi, continua Roy, pouvons être qualifié de couple de personnes qui sortent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il ensuite au concerné.

Ce dernier se contenta de bafouiller quelques sons. Roy émis un petit rire et embrassa son amant sur la tête.

Cette fois-ci c'était certain, Edward Elric était devenu le cousin de la tomate. Il ne pouvait exister personne d'aussi rouge vif !

« KYYAA !! Vous êtes trop MIIIGGNNNNOOOOONNNN !!!!! s'écria Winry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- N'est ce pas ? répondit l'aîné des alchimistes en souriant.

- Vous…., commença le blond qui ne put continuer sa phrase, ne sachant que dire.

- Félicitation, Niisan.

- Al…

- Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble et puis, tu es heureux, non ?

- Al… Merci, Al, répondit l'aîné un peu ému.

- Mah, Ed tu as été toujours timide même si tu le nies ! fit Pinako. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose pour vous deux, vous vous aimez vraiment et cela se voit.

- Tantine….

- Ed, ne sois pas trop émotif sinon tu vas me faire craquer, fit Roy en déposant un bisou sur la joue de celui-ci.

- OOOHHH !!!! Vous être AADDOOOORRRAAABBBLLEEEE !!!! s'exclama Winry.

- Winry, pas besoin de crier ! fit le blond. Et puis, tu peux demander à Alphonse, non, d'être plus romantique, rajouta t-il d'un air très moqueur.

- NIISAN !!

- EDWARD !!

- Quoi, ce n'est pas la vérité ? Mais vous êtes chous, vous deux, » renchérit-il devant la rougeur des deux autres adolescents.

Ces derniers ne répondirent plus rien, fixant le sol. A cet instant, la femme âgée rappela qu'ils devaient rentrer vu l'heure.

« Vous pouvez rester. Il y a assez de quoi nourrir tout le monde et de même, il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde.

- Vous êtes aimable, M. Mustang, mais…

- Oh non, appelez moi Roy maintenant, sourit-il. Et puis j'insiste, vous resterez ici ce soir. »

Et sur cela, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Pinako le rejoignit ensuite. Les adolescents entendirent de loin 'Laissez-moi vous aider, alors.'

Edward se sentait soulagé. Non seulement, Winry et Tantine avait accepté son Alchimie et celui de son frère, mais en plus elles ont accepté sa relation avec Roy, tout comme son frère.

A cet instant, il ne lui fallait rien d'autre pour être heureux.

Il continua de taquiner Soul et la jeune mécanicienne. Bien entendu, ils le lui rendirent bien en l'embêtant également sur le compte de Roy.

Lorsque le repas du soir fut prêt, Flame trouva trois adolescents gênés dans son salon. Il afficha un petit air satisfait envers Ed, puis tous se rendirent dans la cuisine…

oOo

Après que Winry et Alphonse aient emprunté la salle de bain à tour de rôle, se fut au tour d'Edward. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci en sortit, environ trente minutes plus tard, il trouva tout le monde rassemblé dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mons…. Heu, Roy veut nous faire passer la nuit ici, seulement, commença Alphonse.

- Ben quoi ? Il y a assez de chambre, non ? Je t'ai bien fait un petit tour de la propriété. »

Il était vrai qu'après le repas, Ed fit visiter la demeure à son frère et son amie. Les chambres, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, le bureau, la pièce fermée à clé qui en réalité renfermait les choses liées à l'Alchimie….

« Oui, je sais qu'il y a deux chambres d'amis…

- Donc, c'est suffisant. Tantine peut prendre celle où je dormais d'habitude, toi et Win, la chambre à côté de la salle de bain puisqu'il y a deux lits et voilà, déclara Ed.

- Mais, et toi ? demanda Winry.

- Moi ? Ben je dormirais là, » fit-il en pointant la chambre d'en face, de façon tout à fait évidente.

Son frère aurait voulu répliquer, cependant il comprit que son aîné voulait 'profiter' de la situation. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, entra dans la chambre et se coucha du côté droit du double-lit sous l'air narquois de son compagnon. Les autres allèrent également dormir, en habit de nuit prêté par Roy.

Le noiraud, après un rapide tour dans la salle d'eau, alla se coucher au côté de son amant qui remarquant la présence d'une source de chaleur, se colla à lui. Il entoura le blond de ses bras tandis que celui-ci posa sa tête contre le torse de Roy et soupira d'aise.

Tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement après cette journée chargée en émotion…

oOo

Fin du chapitre. Ne m'incendiez pas pour le passé de Roy ou pour la coupure de la scène avec Ed et Roy, lol. C'est Pinako qui l'a coupé, moi, ça m'aurais pas dérangée la suite des évènements XD

En tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite !

(1) Une fan de Yaoi! Une! lol

Lowan et Matt seront peut-être reconnu sinon attendez un peu

Bobby est un perso du manga FMA, mais pas très important : on l'a vu dans les derniers volumes (16/17) peut-être 1/2 chapitre, donc voilà quoi XD

Zelgius, Jyanis, Leonid et Godo viennent du 3e jeu ps2 de FMA comme Sofie

Les noms des parents de Winry sont ceux connus pour la série, quand aux parents de Roy, ils sont complètement inventés par moi. (mais l'apparence pourrait venir du jeu Blood of bahamut)

Les personnages du lycée apparaissant seront deans les principaux(supporters). Attendez-vous à les revoir dans le futur(souvent)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes :** Oui, je ne suis pas morte ! Excusez-moi pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas vraiment été gâtée en août… La connexion internet ne fonctionnait pas, mon ordinateur a fait des siennes (j'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes données mais –heureusement- ce ne fut pas le cas.) et en plus, suis tombée malade une semaine avant la rentrée…

Rentrée qui justement va me laisser moins de temps pour continuer à écrire… faut que je trouve un moyen là XD

Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir Vive le Roy/Ed XD

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. FullMetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix & Bones. Ni aucun n'autres personnages des différents manga/anime ne m'appartienent : ils sont à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 11 : Noël est là.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce de la liaison et de l'alchimie d'Edward. Et pourtant, pas grand-chose n'avait vraiment changé dans le cours de sa vie.

A part peut-être le fait, que maintenant, il passait quatre ou cinq jours par semaine chez Roy. Autrement, tout se déroulait comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il était chez son compagnon, le blond ne dormait plus comme auparavant dans la chambre d'ami.

Il fallait dire que la nuit où son frère et Winry avaient été chez le noiraud pour passer la nuit, Ed ne s'était jamais aussi bien reposé et cela depuis longtemps ! Etre dans le lit de Roy, AVEC Roy, l'avait fait s'assoupir rapidement et d'un sommeil profond.

Donc, désormais, l'adolescent dormait chaque fois en compagnie de son aîné, ce que tous les deux appréciaient pleinement.

Bref…

Actuellement, Edward se trouvait dans la rue, se dirigeant vers Champloo. A vrai dire, Noël approchait à grand pas, alors pendant son mercredi après-midi, le jeune homme en avait profité pour faire quelques courses : le cadeau de Pinako, Alphonse, Roy…. Il manquait celui de Winry et c'était pour cela qu'il allait dans la librairie.

Il entra, et, ne voyant personne, il fit quelques pas. Il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers quand une avalanche de libre lui tomba dessus.

« OOUUAAHHH !!! »

Il frotta son crâne endolori, lorsqu'il entendit des excuses.

« Ah ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un, en fait je ne voyais plus rien du tout, fit une voix féminine.

- Ah, c'est pas grave, je vous en veux pas…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? J'ai pris trop de bouquin d'un coup, alors ça a penché et…

- Oui, oui ! Je vous assure, ça va bien, répondit-il en se relevant. Tenez, j'vais vous aider à les ramasser.

- Ah ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais il ne faut pas vous déranger pour cela…

- Non, c'est bon. »

Tous les deux reprirent les livres qu'ils posèrent en deux tas sur le comptoir. A cet instant, Alexandra descendit.

« Oh, Ed ! Bonjour ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Sheska.

- Oui, les livres lui sont tombés dessus. Il a quand même tenu à m'aider, fit la jeune femme.

- C'est rien du tout ! J'étais juste sonné, mais je n'ai rien, » s'empressa de dire l'adolescent pour rassurer les deux femmes.

En fait, Sheska Farman était une grande adepte de la littérature. Elle lisait des centaines de livre, et chose étonnante, elle pouvait retranscrire exactement leur contenu après lecture !

Elle feuilletait de tout : roman de science-fiction, d'amour, d'aventure, poésie, théâtre, philosophie, documentaire, recette de cuisine, archives….

Absolument tout. Et pour ce dernier, elle en avait fait son métier. Sheska s'occupait des archives et des vieux livres de l'armée. Son mari d'ailleurs était dans l'armée puisqu'il était Adjudant dans le commandement de Hughes. Il s'agissait de Vato Farman

Sheska était une jeune femme assez timide et douce. Elle ne s'imposait pas facilement, mais n'hésitait pas à proposer son aide quand il le fallait.

La jeune femme, âgée de trente ans, possédait des cheveux châtain-foncés, s'arrêtant dans sa nuque, et des yeux noisettes ainsi qu'une paire de lunette. Et petite précision, comme Hughes ou Winry, la femme possédait un ancêtre de Shamballa.

« Alors, Ed, que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Alex.

- J'essaie de trouver une Dolly pour Winry. Il me faudrait celle habillée en blanc, avec des ailes d'ange dans le dos et des cheveux blonds.

- Dolly? Oui, je vois celle dont tu parles… C'est vrai qu'elle adore ces petites figurines, je vais voir celles qui restent.

- Merci, Alex. »

Puis, la rousse partit dans la réserve de la boutique. Au même moment, apparut de l'arrière, Jérôme qui salua l'adolescent et la jeune femme.

« Je vois que tu as fait tes courses pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ? questionna t-il.

- Oui, il me manque juste le paquet pour Win.

- Non, il ne te manque plus rien, répliqua Alexandra en tenant la Dolly blonde dans ses mains. Par contre, c'est étonnant que tu les fasses maintenant. D'habitude, tu attends toujours le dernier moment. Pas comme Al, qui était déjà passé d'ailleurs…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sheska.

- C'est-à-dire que… Là, si j'attends plus longtemps, je risque de ne plus trouver le cd, fit Ed…

- Cd ? Quel Cd ? demanda la propriétaire des lieux.

- Le dernier des Karas….

- Karas ? Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais cela, répondit le jeune homme surpris.

- C'est pas vraiment pour moi…

- Ni pour ton frère, ça je sais. Ouhouh, c'est qui l'heureux bénéficiaire de ce cadeau ? fit malicieusement Alex…

- Hum…. Pour quelqu'un, se dépêcha de répliquer le blond.

- Dis-moi ! Sinon pas de figurine…. Menaça t-elle.

- Alex, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit, intervint son mari.

- Rah, je sais… Bon…. Dit-le moi quand même ! » dit-elle.

Embarrassé, l'alchimiste se souvient du dernier dimanche chez son amant…

¤_FlashBack_¤

Il sortait de la bibliothèque après avoir passé trois heures à lire un ancien manuel d'alchimie de Roy. Il s'étira comme un félin puis se rendit dans le salon d'où provenait un son.

Le blond trouva son bien-aimé, assis sur le sofa, écoutant la radio de la chaîne-stéréo.

Ed alla le rejoindre en lui demandant l'origine de la musique.

« Tu connais 'The Karas' ? le groupe dont fait parti le mari de Saya ? Eh bien, ils ont sorti, enfin, un nouvel album auquel a également participé Damien Yamazaki. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils étaient en préparation. La radio en passe des extraits et je dois dire qu'il est encore plus fabuleux que les précédents…. »

L'adolescent écouta attentivement la voix de la chanteuse. Il était vrai que la musique et la mélodie de la voix étaient merveilleuse. L'artiste chantait en 'wo…'.(2)

Lorsque la fin fut arrivée, une nouvelle chanson commença. Cette foi-ci, il s'agissait d'une chanson anglaise interprété par une voix masculine.

Edward se laissait bercer par la mélodie, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Roy.

Une fois les refrains arrivés, toute la troupe les chantait ensemble.

Une description de ce groupe s'impose maintenant.

Tout d'abord, il fallait savoir qu'ils étaient divisés en 4 groupes : Soprano, Alto, Tenor et Bass.

La voix féminine principale, une Alto, était Yuko Yao ! Oui, la mère de Ling et une alchimiste ! Elle était la Whisper Alchemist. D'origine japonaise, elle résidait à Tokyo mais se rendait souvent en France. Agée de 38 ans, Yuko avait les cheveux longs et de couleur ébènes. Ses yeux étaient de teinte ocres. Elle était assez grande au niveau de la taille. Yuko était de nature très calme et assez pacifiste. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, pourtant elle pouvait être très sarcastique et humoristique ! Elle chantait souvent des chansons japonaises, latines, voire françaises, anglaise ou d'autre… Elle connaissait un grand nombre de langue…

Yuko était mariée à Ren Yao qui était un grand professeur d'Histoire et de Géographie. Il se passionnait pour toutes les découvertes antiques et avait d'ailleurs déjà participé à quelques fouilles. C'était également lui qui avait appris les arts martiaux à son fils qui en avait fait sa profession.

La deuxième Alto était Silvia Lihua. Cette jeune femme de 29 ans était d'origine anglaise. Les cheveux d'un blond pur et les yeux d'un bleu azur, elle vivait à Boston en dehors des enregistrements. De petite taille, elle adorait la chanson et interprétait la plupart des titres anglais. Parfois extravagante, elle savait motiver les troupes. Garçon manqué sur les bords, Silvia n'hésitait à dire les quatre vérités! Assez susceptible, elle s'emportait rapidement sans laisser le temps aux explications ! Sirius Del Alvia, le photographe, était son frère aîné.

Elle avait eu une petite fille, Rina, avec Apollo Lihua.

La dernière Alto était Armalite, une jeune femme blonde de 33 ans. Safia possédait des yeux bleus-océan et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux grosses nattes. La jeune femme était originaire du nord de l'europe, mais vivait actuellement en Allemagne, à Munich.

Elle était l'une des plus calmes des Karas. Douce et généreuse, Pacifia était d'une nature serviable et possédait une grande bonté. Sa voix cristalline était tout aussi douce et calme que la jeune femme.

Safia était mariée avec Michaël Armalite et s'occupait d'une petite fille, Lizzy, d'un an.

Dans les Soprano, on retrouvait Sakura Reed. Elle était âgée de 30 ans et métis : mi-japonaise, mi-américaine. Ses cheveux mi-longs châtains lui arrivaient par quelques mèches devant ses yeux gris-perles.

De taille moyenne, elle avait une voix qui pouvait atteindre des notes très hautes qui pouvaient être magnifiques. Discrète, Sakura était sérieuse et très gentille. Elle ne s'énervait pas très souvent.

Elle était mariée avec Shaolan Reed et avait un garçon de cinq ans, Chris.

La deuxième Soprano était Junko Takakura. Agée de 35 ans et d'origine japonaise, elle était de nature sérieuse et studieuse. Elle remettait souvent de l'ordre lorsque la pagaille régnait ou rappelait la date du dernier délai aux plus 'lent'.

Malgré tout, Junko savait aussi s'amuser et aimait bien taquiner ses amies. La japonaise avait des yeux sombres et de longs cheveux ébènes et bouclés. Aimant beaucoup voyager, son point de départ était Osaka, sa ville natale. Elle était marié à Kyousuke Takakura. Ensemble, ils élevaient un garçon de sept ans, Kenta.

La dernière fille de la troupe, et donc des Soprano, était Shiori Yamazaki. Cette femme, 37 ans, était du Japon, tout comme Junko ou Yuko. Elle possédait des cheveux courts châtains clairs. Ses yeux, eux, étaient plutôt de teinte abricot. De taille moyenne, Shiori participait aux pistes japonaises, mais se débrouillait très bien en langue Romane, Italienne, Portugaise….

Joyeuse, dynamique, elle racontait des blagues à tout bout de champ. La japonaise était espiègle, un peu fofolle, et surtout légèrement faignante….

Shiori, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, était la femme de Damien Yamazaki et avait un garçon de cinq ans, Heiji.

Passons maintenant à la gente masculine.

Tout d'abord, dans les Tenor, le chanteur principal : Thor Oguri.

Ce jeune homme de trente ans venait du Nord de l'Europe. Il pouvait donc interpréter les chansons suédoises et parlait un très bon français… D'ailleurs, il résidait dans le Sud du pays.

Il possédait des cheveux ivoires avec des reflets bleutés, ainsi que des yeux de couleur azur. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu efféminés. Un peu, seulement.

Il était de taille petite pour un homme, cependant tout de même plus grand qu'Ed.

Thor était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il se souciait beaucoup de ses amis, toujours prêt à être là pour eux. Il les consolait lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral, les réconfortait, leur donnait de bon conseils… Il était une oreille attentive à tous. Cet homme était très attentionné avec son entourage proche et émotif. Ce qu'il voulait le plus maintenant, c'était avoir une relation stable. Car oui, ce charmant jeune homme était célibataire.

Le second Tenor était représenté par Apollo Lihua. Agé de 31 ans, Apollo, venait d'Ecosse mais résidait avec sa femme à Boston. Il avait les cheveux courts et roux et les yeux ocres. On retrouvait souvent une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles claires. Le jeune homme était grand et surtout il était dynamique. Très dynamique. Cependant, il était aussi imperturbable et posé lorsqu'il se mettait à travailler sérieusement. Apollo avait aussi l'oreille droite percée.

Le dernier Tenor était Shaolan Reed. Originaire du Minesota, aux Etats-Unis, Shaolan était donc le mari de Sakura et le père de Chris. Homme de 33 ans, il interprétait les morceaux anglais tout comme ceux en latins ou en Roman. De nature impulsif, comme Edward, il fonçait dans le tas avant de réfléchir ce qui lui valait parfois bien des problèmes. Cependant, lorsqu'il faisait une chose trop poussée ou grave, il s'excusait et se rachetait. A ce moment, Shaolan paraissait plus embarrassé qu'autre chose, lui donnant un air enfantin.

Ses cheveux en bataille auburn et ses yeux émeraudes renforçaient cette impression, tandis que ses pupilles s'enflammaient lorsqu'il était en colère.

Dans la dernière catégorie, les Bass, le chanteur principal était Yue Hawkeye. Les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos et d'un blond très pâle, donnant l'impression d'être blanc avec des reflets argentés, le jeune homme de 34 ans était l'un des plus mystérieux du groupe avec Yuko. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, en fait il ne parlait pas beaucoup tout court. Pourtant, lorsqu'il chantait, Yue possédait une voix tout bonnement magnifique.

L'homme était très aimé malgré son absence de parole. Ceci était peut-être dû à l'aura qu'il dégageait ou à son regard grisâtre insistant….

Puis, il y avait Hagi Okazaki, le fameux mari de Saya et père de Shin.

Egalement originaire d'Asie, Hagi avait 37 ans. Ses cheveux étaient long, accrochés en queue de cheval et de couleur de jais. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient identiques au cassis bien mûr.

Pour tout dire, Hagi était du naturel actif, appliqué dans son travail, consciencieux même. Il était attentif au moindre détail. C'était lui qui régularisait les voix des autres artistes, lui-même ayant une voix grave très envoûtante. Il pratiquait régulièrement le violon, instrument qu'il chérissait.

L'autre Bass était Michel Arlamite. Finlandais d'origine, il était parti à l'âge de 30 ans pour s'installer en Allemagne en dehors des tournées. Cela faisait six ans qu'il vivait avec Safia. Agé donc de 36 ans, Michel était assez grand. Des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux noisettes, le jeune homme était dynamique et humoristique. Il prenait grand soin de ses proches et de ses compagnons. Sympathique, il faisait rapidement connaissance et s'entendait avec beaucoup de personnes, étant très amical.

Pour terminer avec cette présentation, voyons le compositeur de la musique et mari de Shiori: Damien Yamazaki.

De père japonais et de mère méditerranéenne, Damien avait acquis un physique particulier. De grande taille, sa peau était mat, ses yeux légèrement étirés. Ses cheveux étaient courts et marrons, et ses iris chocolats.

A 40 ans, il avait déjà participé à la bande sonore de nombreux long métrage, tel que 'BlackJack' ou 'Haru wo Dateita', tous les deux réalisés par Julia Landers et produits par Shion Loran.

Avec l'ouïe fine, il avait fait de son passe-temps préféré son métier. Soucieux du détail, en dehors de sa profession, Damien était un vrai bout-en-train !

Finalement, 'The Karas' était produit par Radiata Production, et plus particulièrement un grand blond aux yeux verts, à la coupe punk et aux nombreux piercings : Alban Nagase

Cet homme, âgé de 35 ans, produisait directement le groupe. De caractère excentrique, parfois un peu étrange, Alban était aussi franc et sincère. Original dans ses idées, le blond était aussi farfelu, drôle et magré tout distingué.

Il était marié à Monica, co-présentatrice de l'émission de Cyril Zed. Tous les deux avaient eu un garçon, Corentin, aujourd'hui âgée de 7 ans.

Edward écouta la fin de la chanson, toujours blotti contre son amant. Et maintenant, il savait quel cadeau pourrait lui faire plaisir en plus du livre qu'il lui avait déjà acheté…

¤_Fin FlashBack_¤

Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était rendu quelques heures plus tôt au disquaire du quartier, nommé Platina.

Après avoir eu salué ses deux amis vendeurs, il put trouver le fameux album et l'acheté bien emballé.

Et sans avoir fait exprès, Edward avait laissé le nom de Roy s'échappé auprès d'eux. Ceux-ci se sont contentés de lui envoyer un sourire satisfait de n'avoir même pas eu à demander le nom de la personne.

Le premier vendeur s'appelait Alan Rune. Jeune homme d'environ 27 ans, il avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts foncés.

Très High-Tech, Alan avait misé sur le fait de vendre des artistes asiatiques en plus des américains, anglais et français. Et pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait très bien.

Il était sympathique, un peu maladroit sur les bords et très méticuleux : il ne supportait pas le désordre !

L'autre disquaire était Pauline Rune, la fiancée d'Alan. Fiancée, car le mariage était pour le mois de mars prochain. A 26 ans, la jeune femme adorait le monde de la musique où elle a décidé de s'y investir depuis plusieurs années, d'où sa rencontre avec Alan et leur relation durable. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair et ses yeux bleus. Energique, elle possédait une grande culture, mais mettait aussi l'ambiance lors d'une fête. Pauline pratiquait aussi régulièrement des leçons de boxe, et venait de s'inscrire aux cours de Ling, ceux auxquels se rend Edward.

Alan et Pauline avait déjà eu un petit garçon, Fredy, de quatre ans.

Edward était rapidement sorti du magasin pour se diriger vers Champloo où Alex le tourmentait toujours pour savoir le nom du destinataire du paquet.

« Ed, dis-nous la vérité, on va pas te bouffer, si tu nous le dis ! fit la jeune femme.

- Chérie, laisse ta curiosité de côté, tu vois bien que tu le gênes !

- Mais, il a qu'à parler, c'est tout ! Hé, attend ! Tu veux pas savoir, toi, Jérôme ?

- Pas vraiment, et en plus…. Mon intuition me dit que je connais le receveur, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah ! Ben, vas-y ! C'est qui?

- Je ne dirais rien. C'est à Ed de décider.

- Mais Il ne veut pas ! bouda Alex.

- Heu…. » Fut la seule parole de Sheska qui se tenait debout à côté d'un blond plus qu'embarrassé.

Elle regarda le couple de libraire se chamailler quelques instants pendant lesquels, Ed en profita pour poser sur le comptoir la somme à régler pour la figurine.

Le carillon retentit à cet instant, empêchant l'adolescent de s'échapper, et arrêtant par la même occasion la querelle.

« Bonjour, Zura, salua Sheska.

- Salut, tout le monde ! Hé ben, c'est complet aujourd'hui, dîtes-moi, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Salut, Zura…. Répondit Ed.

- Ed ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Alors quoi de neuf, mon petit ?

- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'IL SERAIT CAPABLE DE RENTRER DANS LA BOITE D'UN CD !!!???

- Herm… fut la réponse du jeune homme

- En fait, il veut pas nous dire qui recevra le cd des Karas ! s'exclama Alex.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il y avait tant d'agitation ?

- Ben…. Oui….

- Parce que je lui ai dit que je pensais savoir qui c'était, expliqua Jérôme, donc…

- Ahlala ! Pauvre Edward ! Laissez-le un peu souffler ! Il a bien le droit d'offrir quelque chose à la personne qu'il aime, non ? fit Zura avec un clin d'œil.

- ZURA !! s'écria l'adolescent en rougissant furieusement.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! C'est pour cette raison que je veux savoir qui à tapper dans l'œil d'Ed, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Alexandra…, » murmura l'Archiviste embarrassée pour le blondinet, tandis que le propriétaire de la librairie soupira.

Zura Shara était un homme de 26 ans. A peu près de la même taille que Roy, il possédait des yeux identique au soleil et des mèches ébènes recouvraient en majeur partie ses cheveux, à l'origine châtain. Sympathique et plein d'entrain, il travaillait au Shinshi Cross, un institut de détente avec piscine, massage, sona, spa, bain à bulle…. Ect.

Il avait gardé encore son âme d'enfant, en faisant des farces ou bien en se mettant à fond dans les jeux vidéos…

Espiègle, taquin et malicieux, Zura n'en était pas moins réservé et réfléchi. Même s'il aimait bien, comme Kevin, taquiner Ed. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde aimait bien l'embêter…

De père coréen et de mère française, il s'était décidé à rester dans son pays maternel. Et il avait bien fait puisqu'il avait rencontré Et il avait bien fait puisqu'il avait rencontré Will Yusho, jeune homme de 23 ans…

« Bon, allez, tiens Ed pour que tu puisses te remettre d'Alex, je t'offre deux entrées pour Cross, d'accord ?

- Hum, merci… Tu es certain que…

- Mais oui ! Prend-les et rentre chez toi, sinon, je connais quelqu'un qui ne te laisseras pas tranquille…

- Hé ! s'offusqua Alexandra.

- D'accord, merci Zura, répondit-il en souriant et en acceptant les billets.

- Je crois que je vais également retourner chez moi, fit Sheska en prenant une pile de livre.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Jérôme. Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de porter des choses si lourde dans ton état.

- Oui, il a raison, il va venir t'aider, je peux m'occuper de Champloo seule quelque temps, rajouta la noireaude. Se sera plus prudent pour toi.

- Mais…. Bon d'accord », accepta t'elle en soupirant.

A ce moment, en réfléchissant un peu, Ed se rendit compte que :

« Vous êtes… Enceinte ?

- Hm ? Oh, oui. Bientôt trois mois, dit-elle joyeusement. Cependant tout le monde me materne déjà alors que ce n'est pas la peine, ria t'elle doucement.

- Mieux vaut faire attention, fit Zura. Et puis Vato aussi doit te chouchouter, non ?

- Oh oui ! Je crains qu'il ne change complètement à la naissance !

- Mah, un homme change toujours lorsqu'un enfant naît, c'est son instinct paternel, ça, fit Alex.

- Tant qu'il ne devient pas comme Maes, rit Zura.

- Ca oui ! Parce que lui, il est vraiment devenu fou dingue de sa fille, » rajouta Jérôme.

Tous rire de bon cœur. Tous à part Ed qui rit malgré lui, car au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait…. Et Roy ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce bonheur, d'avoir un enfant…. Que se passera t-il si…

Il laissa ses pensées de côté et salua ses amis pour rentrer chez lui, ayant terminé ses courses….

oOo

Alphonse marchait sur le trottoir, en passant devant plusieurs vitrines décorées au couleur de Noël. Comme son frère, il était parti en quête de présent pour son frère et ses amis.

Après avoir trouvé les cadeaux qu'il voulait, il terminait par Code Age, un magasin spécialisé dans les jeux vidéos imports ou non.

Il entra à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, François! Bonjour Martine!

- Oh, Alphonse ! Contente de te voir, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Yo, Al ! Tu viens chercher le jeu ? demanda un homme qui vint l'accueillir.

- Oui, celui que j'ai réservé, le second volet de Kingdom Hearts.

- Ah oui! Vais te le chercher, et Martine l'a emballé! Fit François.

- Merci beaucoup. Niisan avait adoré le premier opus…

- En fait, ton frère à l'air plus gai que la dernière fois, non ? demanda Martine.

- Oui, beaucoup de chose se sont passées et… Hé ! Niisan est venu ? s'étonna Al.

- Exactement, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ?

- Al, Al ! Tu es trop curieux ! Je ne dirais rien, tu découvriras toi-même, dit-elle.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit le brun en revenant.

- Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous passerez de bonne fête, fit l'adolescent en payant.

- Toi aussi, Alphonse ! A bientôt ! salua Martine.

- Au revoir ! »

Pour que vous soyez au courant, Alphonse a donc acheté le deuxième Kingdom Hearts, un jeu de type RPG mélangeant personnages de Square-Enix et Disney dans la plupart des univers Disney !

Du côté d'Edward, lui aussi a acheté un jeu vidéo d'une grande saga : Final Fantasy XII, sorti récemment en France.

Pas trop besoin de présenter cette lignée, si ce n'est que ce volet se passe dans le royaume de Dalmasca, un pays du monde d'Ivalice. Il fallait dire que les Elric adoraient tous les Fantasy.

Au tour de Martine et de François.

Martine Hostan, 34 ans, possédait des cheveux de couleur sombre, attachés en une queue de cheval, avec des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient, eux, vert-bouteille.

Martine était sérieuse, calme, elle était assez silencieuse. Malgré tout, la noiraude était aussi parfois curieuse et pouvait être ronchonne par moment.

Martine et François étaient mariés et possédaient un garçon. Millan, de six ans.

François Hostan, âgé de 37 ans, avait, lui, une chevelure mi-longue et rousse ainsi que des yeux marron foncé.

De nature calme et chaleureuse, François était souriant, une pointe blagueur et moqueur. Il était aussi très protecteur envers sa femme et son fils.

Autre détail, étant passionné de jeux vidéo, il monta cette petite affaire avec sa femme.

Le jeune blond décida de retourner à la maison avec Pinako et Winry. Il ne savait pas si son frère allait rentrer ce soir où s'il irait chez Roy. Cela, il le découvrirait au domicile après un coup de fil…

oOo

Le week-end venait d'arriver. Ed se trouvait depuis vendredi midi chez Mustang. Cependant, l'homme avait bien remarqué, que l'adolescent avait eu un comportement un peu étrange.

Quelque chose lui préoccupait l'esprit, mais quoi ?

On était Samedi soir. Roy avait invité Edward au Restaurant 'Kerberos', récemment ouvert par des amis. Après s'être trouvé une petite table dans le fond de la salle et une fois l'hors-d'œuvre commandé, Roy avait décidé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée, le blond était resté dans ses pensées, distant et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, à part pour la commande !

Alors quand Mélanie vint récupérer les couvert, Roy pris la parole.

« Edward…. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as rien dit ces dernier jours, tu sembles lointain… »

Le silence fut sa réponse.

« Ed… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors vas-y. »

Encore une fois rien, à part un tremblement. Le noiraud venait de deviner que le jeune homme en face de lui, la tête baissée, devait retenir des pleurs.

Mais pourquoi ?

« Ed…. Que se passe t-il ?…

- Roy…. Je crois…. Je crois… Qu'on ne devrait…. Plus se voir…..

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'aîné. Mais que… qu'est…. Ed…. Pourquoi ?…

- ….

- Ed, s'il te plait, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, dit-le moi…. Je peux m'excuser, je ne savais pas….. Je ne voulais pas te….

- Ce n'est pas toi…. Roy, le coupa le blond en relevant la tête, le visage troublé et déçu alors que des larmes coulaient. Ce n'est pas toi…. »

Mélanie qui s'apprêtait à revenir, s'arrêta. Devant la scène, elle décida de leur laisser un moment pour s'expliquer et reparti vers le devant du Kerberos.

Mélanie Kaho, 32 ans, était serveuse dans ce petit restaurant familial.

Les cheveux long, très long même jusqu'au bas du dos, de couleur blé, les yeux orangés, elle était serviable, sympathique. Mélanie était entreprenante et s'occupait aussi bien du service que de la cuisine.

Marié au chef du lieu, Eriol Kaho, elle avait une fille de six ans, Karen. La jeune femme avait aussi une sœur aînée, Anna.

C'était elle, en tant qu'ancienne camarade de classe de Roy qui lui avait parlé du restaurant.

Anna Rhafi, également serveuse au même endroit, était âgée de 33 ans. Les cheveux courts et de jais, les yeux cobalt, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa cadette qui était pourtant bien sa sœur !

En fait, Anna avait plus hérité de son père et Mélanie de leur mère.

Travailleuse et consciencieuse, elle était beaucoup plus tranquille que la jeune blonde.

Garçon manqué, la noiraude pratiquait le karaté, alors que pour le cadette se serait plutôt la dance moderne.

Anna était la femme de Sébastien Rhafi, professeur Français et possédait un garçon, Lewis, de 4 ans.

La dernière serveuse du Kerberos était Hinano Asaba. Jeune fille d'environ 22 ans, brune aux yeux lavandes, elle était très joyeuse et très agile également ! Porter quatre plateaux était un jeu d'enfant pour Hinano ! Elle était fiancée avec Isao Kise, 25 ans, et était enceinte de cinq mois. Les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux vert-pomme, il secondait Ling lors des séances d'arts martiaux. Isao était spécialisé en karaté et judo, tandis que son Maître exerçait les arts d'armes.

Finalement, Eriol Kaho était le propriétaire, le responsable de l'établissement, ainsi que le chef cuisinier et celui qui s'occupait des comptes.

L'homme avait 36 ans, les cheveux courts et châtains, les yeux vert-foncé. Ambitieux, il a ouvert ce restaurant dans un cadre restreint pour débuter. Le succès n'était pas sûr d'être au rendez-vous, et pourtant les clients venaient de plus en plus nombreux, grâce au bouche à oreille. Autrement, il était assez strict par rapport à son travail, et complètement farfelu et drôle avec sa famille et ses proches.

Le silence était resté présent un long moment entre le couple. Roy ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son compagnon et celui-ci ne pouvait plus empêcher l'eau de couler le long de ses joues.

Depuis qu'il avait pu exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère, il était devenu plus émotif qu'avant, même s'il était toujours impulsif.

« Edward… Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive, je peux t'aider…

- Non… Non, tu ne peux rien faire….

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui…. Chuchota t-il, oui…

- …… »

L'aîné ne savait pas comment si prendre, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler tout de même. Cependant, le blond recommença à prononcer des bouts de phrases, hachées par des sanglots.

« Je…. Je suis…. Désolé, Roy…. Je ne peux….. Peux pas te….. Te donner…. Ce que tu souhaites…. Je…. Désolé…

- Ed ! Mais bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce que je veux, alors pourquoi…. S'exclama Roy

- Maintenant, mais…. Plus tard…. Tu voudras autre chose et….. Et je ne peux pas te le donner…. Excuse-moi ! Je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Parce que…. Je suis…. Je suis un…. »

Il ne termina pas et éclata littéralement en pleurs. Le cœur du noiraud se serra douloureusement. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'être avec son amant, alors de quoi parlait celui-ci….

Il se leva, se dirigea vers Ed qui avait caché son visage et le pris dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

« Chhuuuttt, Ed, ne pleurs pas, s'il te plait…. Je ne veux et ne souhaite rien de plus que ta présence et ton amour…. Calme-toi, ça va aller, je ne te quitterais, je te le promets…

- Même si…. Même si, je…. Hoqueta le blond

- Oui, Ed, je resterai avec toi parce que je t'aime, Edward…. »

Il continua de consoler le plus jeune, pendant qu'il réfléchissait toujours à ce que voulait en fait dire l'adolescent. Cela lui vint en tête comme une balle de revolver.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à cela !

« Ed… Comment cette idée t'est venue ?

- …. Sheska, elle est enceinte et…. Et puis Hughes….. Jérôme, Aston….. Même Zura, ils…. Ils…., répondit le jeune en s'agrippant davantage à Roy.

- Edward….. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres ont des enfants que forcément, j'en ai envie….

- Roy, mais je…

- Chuuutt… Je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer à cause de cela… »

Le noiraud resserra son étreinte sur le blond qui sanglotait encore.

« Tu sais, Ed, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je voudrais des enfants, et cela risque de ne pas être de si tôt.

- Mais, un jour, tu en voudras…. Et là…. Je ne pourrais rien faire, alors tu vas…. Tu vas…. Fit le jeune homme en déversant à nouveau des larmes.

- Hors de question que je te quitte pour cette raison ! s'exclama l'adulte.

- Tu… aimais les femmes…. Avant, alors tu…

- Pas du tout, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant et c'est cela qui compte. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé celles avec qui je suis sortie. C'est toi qui compte pour moi, plus que tout au monde, Edward….

- Roy…. Murmura Ed en s'accrochant davantage à l'homme aux yeux charbons.

- Et puis… peut-être que se sera toi qui en voudras, des enfants….

- Non ! s'écria t-il. Je veux être avec toi ! Juste avec toi !

- Mah, mah, ria Roy doucement devant cette réaction vive. Moi aussi, Ed…. Et si jamais, toi ou moi en auraient envie, il existe toujours d'autres solutions….

- Adopter ?

- Mah, peut-être, on a tout notre temps, non ? sourit-il.

- …. Le blond le regarda avec des yeux brillants de joie avant de se blottir contre lui. Oui, » répondit-il en souriant contre l'épaule de son amant.

Flame sécha les dernières traces de pleurs avant de l'embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres. Baiser auquel FullMetal répondit tout aussi amoureusement.

Seulement, c'était un baiser doux, sans aller plus loin.

Le contact des lèvres douces et chaudes du blond lui suffisait et c'était la même chose pour le jeune, sentir la chaleur de Roy et son affection lui suffisait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent d'un sourire franc et heureux.

« Viens, on va continuer nos commandes, d'accord ? »

Le blondinet acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mélanie revint prendre leur dîner.

Quant à Ed, il sentait soulagé que Roy ne le laisserait pas seul à cause de cette histoire de bébé.

Le fait de savoir qu'il pensait déjà plus à l'adoption, même si avec le gouvernement ce n'était pas encore ça, qu'à prendre une femme, cela le rendre joyeux, très joyeux.

Roy, lui, voir le bonheur sur le visage d'Edward le satisfaisait pleinement, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux lui aussi à quelques jours de Noël…

oOo

Cela approchait…. De plus en plus…. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez quoi ?

Eh bien, les fêtes de fin d'année, pardi ! Et surtout, la veillée de Noël ! Dans quatre jours, cela allait être le jour-J.

La fête se déroulera chez les Rockbell, avec bien entendu Alphonse, Edward et Roy !

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'occupait actuellement à remettre de l'ordre dans sa paperasse. La chose qu'il détestait tant. Autant, Ed haïssait le lait, pour Roy c'était les papiers à remplir et signer qui étaient sa bête noire !

« Il suffirait que je claque des doigts et…. » Mais, il se ravisa, n'ayant pas le courage de remplir ENCORE deux fois plus de formulaire parce que les originaux ont brûlé….

En fait, s'il avait décidé de faire le grand ménage dans ses dossiers, c'était pour gagner de la place dans la bibliothèque et dans son bureau, vu qu'il prévoyait quelques petits changements….

Comme c'était la semaine du réveillon, les chaînes de télévision diffusaient des films anciens, célèbres, des nouveautés, des habitudes etc…

Justement, Edward, assis sur le fauteuil du salon, feuilletait le programme TV pour connaître le programme de la soirée.

Depuis Samedi dernier, il avait passé toutes ses journées au domicile de Roy. Ce ne sera que Samedi, le 24, qu'il retournera à sa demeure à lui.

Maintenant, il continuait de déchiffrer le journal, lorsqu'il vu que le soir-même, un de ses films préférés, ainsi qu'à son frère et Winry, serait diffusé.

Il s'agissait de « Haru Wo Dateita ».(3)

Pour tout dire, ce film comptait l'histoire de deux acteurs de film érotique qui se présentèrent à un casting pour jouer justement deux acteurs qui avaient une relation homosexuelle et qui tournaient aussi des films du même genre.

Puis, les deux 'vrais' acteurs, Iwaki et Kato, se retrouveront eux-mêmes dans une relation amoureuse.

Les comédiens qui incarnent les deux hommes sont Mathieu Penedo et Steve Shelley.

Edward avait beaucoup aimé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, car le long métrage fait découvrir plus de chose du côté relationnel et de l'amour véritable que du côté sexe, même si comme dans la plupart des films de jours, il y avait bien une scène chaude.

Rien que de voir le titre du film, l'adolescent se mit dans tous ses états ! C'était quand même un de ses favoris et puis, il trouvait le travail de Steve et Mathieu excellent et très drôle, vu que le film était également porté sur une pointe d'humour.

Il espérait que son amant serait d'accord pour le regarder. Il était certain que chez lui, son frère et Winry allaient faire de-même et le visionner. De plus, ils possédaient aussi le dvd du film.

Ed, lui, ne savait pas si Roy en avait fait autant à propos de Haru.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ses pensées l'emmenèrent sur le noiraud. Il imaginait la sensation des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, puis il chercha à savoir quelle émotion le remplirait si cette bouche descendait sur sa nuque, si elle mordillait, léchait le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Il essaya de se figurer le sentiment qui l'envahirait si son amant descendait encore plus bas, sur sa poitrine, son estomac….

Immédiatement, son corps répondit à son imagination. La partie inférieure commençait à devenir douloureuse tandis qu'une vague d'envie s'emparait de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça ! Alors, Ed se calma comme il le pouvait. Franchement, s'exalter juste pour une image virtuelle ! Si au moins, l'original était….

« Non ! Pense à autre chose ! Pense à autre chose ! Ce sont juste les hormones, c'est normal, mais pense à autre chose ! » se gifla mentalement le blond.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il rechercha quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Puis, tout d'un coup, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce sourire se transforma en un rictus d'où franchit un son proche du gloussement. Le son devint plus difficile à retenir, alors que l'homme commençait à trembler doucement.

Et cela sortit. Edward se mit à rire violemment, sans pouvoir s'arrêter au même reprendre sa respiration !

Il riait de plus en plus fort, se tordant et pleurant littéralement de rire. A cet instant, Roy descendit des escaliers avec une pile de dossier dans les mains. En entendant son compagnon, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas savoir et continua jusqu'à son bureau.

Ed, lui, essuyait les larmes au coin des yeux et continuait de rire. Voulant reprendre sa respiration, il n'arriva qu'à hoqueter, sa crise l'empêchant de respirer correctement et surtout ne semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter !

Il souffla plusieurs fois rapidement et cessa légèrement son fou-rire.

Sauf que voilà, Roy revint à ce moment et demanda à Ed ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'en devint qu'encore plus confus quand son bien-aimé recommença à rire en le voyant.

Qu'avait-il fait de si drôle ?

Et vous, vous savez ? Non ? Eh bien…

Vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?…. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir savoir ? Vous êtes certain ? Vous êtes vraiment certain ? Vous en êtes SUR et CERTAIN ? Vraiment ? Vous….

*entend des cris mécontents au loin*

Bon d'accord, je vais vous le dire…. Eh bien….

Rah, en fait je ne sais pas si je peux, c'est tout de même les pensées d'Edward et puis….

*Des grognements d'impatience se font entendre*(4)

Bon, parce que c'est vous, je vais vous le dire…. Seulement parce que c'est vous, hein !

Alors, imaginez Roy Mustang, ses yeux et cheveux d'un noir profond, son éternel air narquois, ses lèvres qui s'étirent dans un sourire satisfait et ses vêtements à savoir chemise noire et pantalon bleu foncé.

Vous voyez ?

Maintenant, changez sa tenue et remplacez-la par un T-shirt blanc et une mini-jupe froissée et bleue. Bref, en tenue d'écolière.(5)

Visualisez bien cette image et vous comprendrez ce qui a déclenché cette crise de rire.

Edward justement essayait de nouveau d'arrêter son rire et après plusieurs longues minutes, il retrouva son état normal. Tout à fait normal, puisque son excitation avait également disparue.

« On peut savoir ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda Roy un peu irrité ne de pas connaître l'origine de cette rigolade.

- Non, non c'est rien, c'est pas important… Oublie, y a rien d'intéressant à savoir, répondit le blondinet.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui. C'était vraiment rien, je t'assure, c'était juste un petit détail qui m'est venu en tête, c'est tout.

- Aussi minime que toi ? fit-il moqueusement.

- QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE PERDRE ENTRE LES FEUILLES D'UN JOURNAL TV !!!

- Ed, voyons, tu sais bien que je ne pense pas que…. »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée imprévue d'un coussin dans son visage. Etonné, il perçut un 'Na !' d'un blond qui lui sourit en tirant la langue. Puis celui-ci se replongea dans son programme télé.

Roy lâcha un soupir d'amusement et s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil. Ensuite, il reposa le coussin de l'autre côté et se mit à jouer dans les cheveux blonds, regardant en même temps la page ouverte sur les films de la soirée qu'Ed tenait.

« Tiens, 'Haru' est diffusé ce soir ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

- Ha oui ?

- Hai. C'est un très bon film, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je fasse du rangement dans mes Dvd pour que je puisse retrouver quelque chose…

- Tu l'as acheté ? fit Ed

- Oui, je l'ai pris chez Alan, tu sais qu'ils ont aussi un rayon DVD/K7. En fait, ça te dirais de le regarder ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Moi aussi j'adore ce film ! s'exclama le blond.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose dans ce cas, sourit le noiraud.

- Ouais, et Al aussi l'aime bien. On a beaucoup de goût en commun comme aussi l'Arc…. »

Ed s'interrompit. Il venait de repenser à quelque chose et :

« MERDE !!

- Hm ? Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna son amant.

- J'ai oublié que je devais chercher quelqu'un pour nous accompagner au concert !

- Concert ?

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi t'as oublié ?! Le live du nouvel An avec l'Arc-en-ciel, Bad Luck, Faithless !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai… Et ?

- Pinako veut que quelqu'un nous accompagne, sinon on pourra pas y aller. Winry a déjà essayé de trouver, mais elle en avait assez de demander à tout le monde, alors elle a dit que je devais le faire comme c'est moi qui avait acheté les billets sans rien dire et…. Expliqua t-il à toute vitesse.

- Calme-toi, Edo ! Je vais vous accompagner. Comme ça c'est réglé, d'accord ?

- Tu vas… Oh Roy ! Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, s'écria t-il en embrassant l'homme au coin des lèvres.

- Mah, mah, je sais, répondit ce dernier avec un air narquois.

- Ca va être génial ! Et puis… Eh, attend, et ton billet ! Faut que t'aies un billet ! Comment….

- Edward, c'est bon, j'en ai un.

- Hé ? fut le son que prononça le blond, confus.

- Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai conduit ? dit-il en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Eh bien, moi aussi j'en ai acheté un. Donc, j'y serais allé à ce concert de toute façon, sans que tu me le demandes. »

Ed resta un moment interdit. L'homme avait déjà un ticket. Il se serait rendu au concert même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être un accompagnateur. Le blond se souvint avoir mis, il y a quelques temps, le noiraud au courant des recherches de Winry. Et il n'a rien dit.

L'adolescent attrapa à nouveau le coussin qu'il jeta sur Flame. Seulement, prévoyant le coup, il s'était déjà éclipsé dans le couloir.

« Bâtard !

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Ed, » répondit-il ignorant l'insulte et envoyant un baiser sonore au jeune homme.

Il émit un petit rire lorsqu'il entendit le grognement venant du salon.

oOo

Le 24 décembre arriva rapidement. Il était 18h30 quand Edward et Roy arrivèrent au domicile Rockbell. Ils posèrent leur paquet au pied du sapin dans le salon, à côtés des autres cadeaux.

Le sapin était assez grand et décoré aux couleurs or et rouges. Des guirlandes électriques éclairaient les différentes décorations ainsi que l'étoile au sommet.

Les trois adolescents et Winry l'avaient préparé dans la soirée du premier jour de vacances, le 16 décembre.

Chez Roy, les deux amoureux avaient également décoré leur arbre qui était un peu similaire à celui-ci.

Tandis que les frères Elric discutèrent, Alphonse s'occupant en même de son chat Ai, Winry brossait le poil de Den et inspectait son Automail. Pinako et Roy préparaient la table du salon pour le repas du soir.

C'est lors de cette conversation que FullMetal mit au courant son frère et leur amie d'enfance que Roy les accompagnerait au concert du jour de l'an.

Lorsque 19h30 arriva, tout fut prêt. Mais avant tout, la distribution des présents eut lieu. Chacun s'échangea ses paquets et ouvrit celui qui lui était destiné.

Ainsi, Pinako reçut de sa petite-fille, le dernier roman de Taylor 'Blood Alone'.

En parlant d'Egoist, il possédait déjà quelques titres à son actif comme 'Cafe kichijoji' inspiré du café Alpha, 'Dogs' ou 'Jackalls'. Quelques-uns étaient en plusieurs volumes. Ainsi 'Café kichijoji' était en 4 tomes.

L'écrivain était aux éditions 'Bamboo' comme Christian et avait le même représentant, Vanessa.

Puis d'Ed et Al, la vieille femme reçut respectivement, le dvd de 'Hoshi no Koe' avec Noah, Matthieu et Emilie, ainsi que le cd des Nittle Grasper.

Les trois acteurs avaient d'autres films en commun tel que 'Skip Beat' ou 'Le cortège des 100 démons'.

Roy, lui, avait offert à la mécanicienne, un autre roman, 'Renka' de Taki Tateno, un écrivain célèbre.

L'homme de 33 ans avait d'autres succès : 'Uber Blatt' en trois tomes, 'Chrome Breaker' en deux tomes, et 'Love me tender'.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux avaient la teinte noisette.

Il était de nature calme, posée et n'était pas très colérique. D'origine japonaise, il s'était installé très tôt en France et avait rencontré un grand succès.

L'écrivain était aux éditions 'Shami', tout comme son compagnon d'appartement (et plus ?), Benoît Goh.

Leur représentant était Emba Harris.

Jeune homme de 30 ans, Emba s'occupait de tout ce qui tournait autour des ouvrages des écrivains, à part bien entendu l'écriture.

Ses cheveux étaient sombres aux reflets bleutés comme son regard d'un bleu azur qui le rendait doux. Il était assez cool et détendu. Très charismatique, il était calme et sérieux malgré tout.

Emba vivait donc avec le jeune homme blond Yuen Maillac, serveur au café Alpha.

Winry reçut de sa grand-mère deux tomes de la bande-dessinée française, version manga, nommée 'Kiss me princess' de Caleb Saad, alias Ishbal Alchemist.

Nous le reverrons plus tard.

De ses amis, la blonde eut donc la fameuse Dolly et une peluche Pucca. La peluche tenait un cœur rouge où était écrit 'Love you'. Cela valut à Alphonse, un baiser sur la joue qui le fit rougir affreusement.

Du noiraud, elle reçut un cd du groupe Anime.

Alphonse Elric eut de son grand-frère, le renommé jeux vidéo 'Final Fantasy XII', même s'ils se le partageront…. Ensuite, Soul s'est vu offrir un cd des ''D'EspairsRay'', groupe visual kei, de la part de Winry qu'il remercia chaleureusement, puis un dvd du film 'Tom Sawyer' avec Emilie et Steve en vedette.

Mustang offrit au jeune adolescent les deux premiers tomes de 'Qwan' de Rose Armstrong. Il s'agissait d'un manga à la française. Nous reverrons également Rose une autre fois avec son fameux éditeur Belsio qu'adore Russel…

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'ouvrir ses paquets. Il se retrouva avec le jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts II de la part d'Alphonse, les œuvres de Christian avec 'Soul gadget' et de Benoît avec 'Kaine' de la part de Winry et Pinako.

Christian avait aussi à son compteur 'Reset'et 'The twelve Kingdoms' en 5.

Quant à Benoît (le fameux Benoît !), il possédait les réputés 'Vampire Juki Kai', cinq volumes et 'Lovely Complex', cinq tomes aussi.

Jeune homme de 35 ans, les cheveux mi-longs et de couleur ambre, les yeux bleu-ciel, le jeune homme était très travailleur et sérieux. Il était aussi très susceptible. Benoît avait commencé ses ouvrages à l'âge de 17 ans. Depuis, il continuait sur sa lancée.

Comme cadeau de Roy, le blond reçut le dvd du dernier spectacle des Switch, intitulé 'Yotsuba & !'.

Il se rappela qu'il y a environ deux semaines, lorsqu'il avait vu la publicité, il avait lâché un « Youpi ! » et avait expliqué à son amant qu'il adorait leur comédie et leur sketch.

Switch se composait de deux personnes : Steven et Rachel Lane.

Rachel Lane, 27 ans, les cheveux châtain-foncé et mi-longs remontés en chignon grâce à une barrette rouge, les yeux verts, était une jeune femme dynamique, drôle et farceuse. Elle aimait faire des blagues à ses proches. Sans qu'on puisse le douter, elle était une grande mangeuse et se plaignait souvent d'avoir faim. Elle aspirait rapidement la confiance des gens et ne les trahissait jamais. Rachel était aussi du genre maladroit, ce qui pouvait devenir un avantage sur scène.

La jeune femme faisait partie de ce duo de comique avec nul autre que Steven Lane, son mari.

Agé de 32 ans, il était plus tranquille que sa compagne. Leur différence de caractère évidente amenait vraiment le rire sur leur représentation. Un peu taciturne sur les bords, il affichait un visage stoïque. Cependant, il pouvait lancer des piques d'humour incroyable. Le jeune homme possédait des longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux de teinte cacao. Il portait une paire de lunette.

Ensemble, ils élevaient un garçon de six ans, Joe, et avaient donné de nombreuses présentations de leur différent spectacle, avec entre autre 'Anima +' ou 'Momotama'.

Pour terminer avec cette distribution, Roy Mustang eut comme paquet, deux DVDs de la part des Rockbell. L'un était 'Night Head Genesis' avec la participation de Matthieu, Noah et Steve, l'autre était 'BlackJack, le film' où les vedettes étaient les quatre acteurs réunis.

Alphonse offrit au noiraud le livre 'Crash' de Yuki Eiri, de son nom de plume, Eiri Uesugi, de son vrai nom.

Jeune homme de 23 ans, il avait un grand nombre de romans à son actif. A seulement 23 ans !

Il fallait dire que les Elric, et Winry, étaient fan de ses ouvrages !

D'ailleurs, Ed avait la collection complète des six volumes de 'Lodoss' et son frère, les cinq de 'Love Mode'. Winry, elle, compilait ses one-shot, comme 'Décilc sensuel', 'Donne-moi ton amour', 'Last client' et le fameux 'Cut', adapté au cinéma.

Actuellement, l'écrivain terminait sa série en quatre tomes de 'Amant d'une nuit'.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Yuki était plutôt dans le genre romantique.

Vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois, puisque nous verrons le concert de fin d'année avec Bad Luck.

Comment 'quel est le rapport ?' M'enfin, tout le monde sait que Yuki Eiri est l'amant du chanteur du groupe Shindo Shuichi !(6)

Une autre information le concernant, il était aux éditions Mad Soldiers et son éditrice attitrée était Mizuki Sakano, fiancé du producteur des Bad Luck. Elle était une jeune femme de 28 ans, calme et douce. Très polie et serviable, elle remontait facilement le moral des gens. Pourtant, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait ouvertement et était assez sévère lorsqu'elle devait rappeler plusieurs fois l'écrivain que sa date limite approchait ou, pire, était dépassée.

Elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux de teinte café. Mizuki était aussi l'éditrice de Yoshiki Kitazawa, japonais vivant aux Etats-Unis. Enfin, japonais était devenu japonaise grâce à quelques opérations…. Yoshiki avait une place spéciale dans le passé d'Eiri à cause de son frère Yuki Kitazawa, décédé. Ce dernier avait été et était toujours le pire cauchemar d'Eiri, celui qui avait provoqué le renfermement de l'écrivain jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shuichi….

Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de ce remettre en mémoire cet épisode dramatique de Yuki Eiri…

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de donner ses paquets à Roy. Tout d'abord, celui-ci ouvrit l'emballage contenant le livre de Kinmune Inuzuka 'Blood Hound'.

Celui-ci avait d'autres titres connus : 'Deep Love', 'Little Butterfly', 'Desire Climax'.

Si Ed lui avait offert ce livre, c'était pour la simple raison qu'il avait remarqué de nombreux œuvres de l'homme dans la bibliothèque de Roy. Bien entendu, il avait retrouvé du Taylor, Christian, Yuki Eiri…

Il s'agissait d'un homme de 37 ans, aux cheveux bruns foncés, aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux marrons coupés courts. Assez impulsif, ce japonais n'hésitait pas à être franc, dire le fond de sa pensée et cela quelque soit l'endroit. Même si le lieu n'était pas adapté… Ce qui lui valait par la suite les remontrances de son éditrice. Mais œuvrant sur le terrain depuis un certains nombres d'années déjà, on laissait passer les choses et l'on les mettait sur le dos de sa susceptibilité en plus de son impulsivité.

Et son éditrice des éditions Densha n'était autre que sa femme Tokiwa Inuzuka ! A 34 ans, cette jeune femme aux cheveux ocres et aux yeux bruns ne possédait pas moins de caractère que son mari ! Son côté sarcastique faisait d'ailleurs fureur. Mais, elle était plus subtile que son mari, disant le fond de sa pensée calmement et sachant remettre les choses à leur place sans créer de remue-ménage.

Tous les deux avaient un petit garçon de 6 ans, Takeo qui était bien le seul à pouvoir maîtriser ses parents…

Puis vint le moment, où Flame ouvrit le paquet renfermant le cd des Karas. Appréciant beaucoup le présent de son compagnon, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front en le prenant dans ses bras pour le remercier de ses cadeaux comme il le fallait.

Bien sur, l'adolescent rougit comme un pivoine devant cette marque d'affection et la présence des trois autres, plus les deux animaux. Même si ces deux derniers dormaient en boule au coin du feu. (ben oui, mais quand même !)

Puis ce fut la faim se faisait ressentir chez le blond, vu qu'il était 20h00 et qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 12h00…. Bref …

Les papiers furent jetés à la poubelle, les dvds, cds, livres et autre petites babioles reçues, vêtements ou bibelots, furent placés sur l'armoire.

Cependant, alors que Pinako et Winry mettait les plats sur la table, Roy resta près du sapin, soucieux. Il tenait encore un paquet de petite taille et de forme rectangulaire dans ses mains.

Devait-il l'offrir ou non ? Il en avait envie, très envie même…. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait… Il avait peur qu'il n'aille trop vite, c'était peut-être trop tôt… Il ne devait pas le presser ou l'effrayer sinon…

Le noiraud n'eut bientôt plus le choix quand Edward lui posa la question.

« Roy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ne sachant comme expliquer, il se contenta de lui tendre la boîte.

« C'est pour toi, Ed. »

Un peu confus, il accepta ce que son amant lui tendait. Près de la table, les deux adolescents avaient arrêté de mettre les couverts, voulant savoir la réaction du blondinet.

En fait, ils étaient un peu au courant de ce que contenait le paquet, Roy ayant discuté à ce sujet avec Pinako… Il le fallait bien pour ce que c'était !

L'adolescent déchira lentement le papier. Au goût de Roy, cela allait trop doucement et cela avait pour résultat que de le rendre plus nerveux encore.

Voyant du coin de l'œil, l'état de l'homme, le garçon aux yeux ambres finit plus rapidement d'enlever l'emballage pour se retrouver devant une boîte noire.

Il jeta par terre les déchets, ouvrit le couvercle et prit dans une main ce qu'elle contenait : une clé.

Le jeune homme interrogea son compagnon du regard. Une clé ? Oui, mais qu'ouvrait-elle ?

« Hum, si tu le souhaites, et seulement si tu le souhaites, cette clé est celle de…. De la porte d'entrée…. Enfin, de _ma_ porte d'entrée…. Parce que, hum, comme tu viens souvent et si jamais je ne suis pas là…. Par exemple à cause des réunions ou des courses ou…. Et bien, tu pourras entrer et…. Comme ça, tu peux venir quand tu le veux ou bien même…. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sur…. Je crois que je ne suis plus tellement sûr maintenant…. Cela te dérange peut-être d'avoir cette clé…. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de la garder, tu sais….. J'y ai juste pensé comme ça et puis jusqu'à présent on a jamais eu de problème et puis c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour toi, je ne sais pas si tu…… »

Il fut interrompu dans son long monologue par un adolescent aux cheveux couleur de blé qui s'était lancé dans ses bras et qui l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant passionnément.

Surpris, le noiraud ne put qu'exprimer un 'hmpf' avant de prendre part au baiser.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Ed se retira et, les joues rouges, reprit son souffle avant de donner une tape sur le torse de Roy.

« Baka ! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! » fit-il en souriant et posant sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant.

Oui, il acceptait de garder cette clé et tout ce qu'elle représentait : être avec Roy, le voir au lever du soleil comme au coucher, passer la nuit avec lui, la journée avec lui….

Et s'il lui fallait quelque chose, il pourrait toujours demander à son frère. Et surtout, ce n'était pas très loin, peut-être un ou deux kilomètres, trois maxi.

Roy étreignit le jeune homme, voulant conserver ce moment entre eux deux. Il ne le quittera pas, ou plutôt plus, et il savait que le blond en fera de même…

oOo

22h00. Soit deux heures plus tard. Le repas terminé depuis longtemps, la table du salon n'était recouvert plus que par des bouteilles de champagnes et quatre verres vides.

Combien de bouteilles ? Oh, il devait en avoir bien six. Oui six.

Sachant que Pinako, Winry et Alphonse en avaient bu à eux trois que pour une bouteille et demie….

Il restait quatre bouteilles et demies.

Le résultait était vite fait : Roy avait vidé deux bouteilles, Ed en avait fait de même et était en train de boire le demi restant, son verre à la main…

Et comme tout le monde le sait déjà, les deux amants n'étaient plus très sobres. En fait, ils étaient mêmes très saouls…

Le noiraud s'était déjà allongé sur le sofa, où il s'est d'ailleurs endormi, pour soulager sa migraine.

Edward, lui, et bien…..

« Niisan, tu devrais te reposer…

- Mais ça va, hic, parfaitement, hic, bien Alph, hic, Alp, hic, Alphon, hic, AL! HIC. »

Un gros soupir se fit entendre, alors que l'aîné but d'un coup sec le fond du récipient et se dirigea vers les fauteuils en…. Chantant....

« Party-ic,

Champagne no, hic, Rain,

Sexy na, hic, Royy-sy, hic,

Kiss, hicic, escort-ic.

Saa, hic, showtime-ic hic,

Koi n-ic, messa-hic,

Hic, no ni, hic moonli-ic,

Isshun hic kieta hic! »(7)

Alphonse et Winry le suivirent en secouant la tête de dépit. L'Elric faillit tomber à la renverse quand son frère le retint.

« Niisan ! Va te coucher ! Tu ne tiens même plus debout !

- Mais non, hic, fit-il en voulant boire son verre qui était vide.

- Edward ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui arrachant le verre. Je ne te signale que c'est la première année que tu bois autant ! D'habitude, tu ne veux même pas finir une coupe parce que tu n'as pas envie de fêter quoi que soit ! »

Il était vrai que c'était la première année depuis la mort de sa mère et son renfermement pour se renforcer qu'il avait célébré correctement la veillée de Noël…. Et donc, c'était la première qu'il était ivre.

« voui, bon, hic, vais m'coucher, hic, chuis, hic, fffatchigueh, HIC. »

Il s'assit sur le sofa et…

« WWWOUUUAAAAHHHH !!!!! »

SLASH

BOUM

PLAF

BAM

Les deux adolescents regardèrent la scène devant eux, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Ed voulut donc s'asseoir sur le canapé, sauf que Roy y était couché…

Les évènements s'enchainèrent rapidement : Ed qui s'était assis sur l'estomac du noiraud, celui-ci qui s'était réveillé en sursaut et en poussant un cri, le blond qui part le bond de Roy s'était retrouvé par terre et l'adulte qui glissa du sofa pour se retrouver sur le dessus de l'adolescent au sol.

L'homme aux yeux sombres cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant encore le brouillard de l'alcool devant eux. Ne voulant pas se creuser la tête, celle-ci lui faisant affreusement mal, il se releva, s'accrocha au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, en grognant. Il se tourna plusieurs fois, avant de rester sur le dos.

L'adolescent, lui, se leva également en gémissant et ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé, de plus commençant à ne pas se sentir très bien, il grimpa sur le sofa et par la même occasion, sur Roy. Il se coinça entre son amant et les coussins du canapé.

Les deux hommes gesticulèrent un moment en poussant des grognements. Finalement, ils trouvèrent une position confortable et se laissèrent emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Ainsi, Edward s'était collé à Roy, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule. Flame était donc tourné vers FullMetal et l'avait encerclé de ses bras et avait reposé son menton sur les cheveux blonds.

Les deux spectateurs, trois en comptant l'arrivée de la femme âgée, décidèrent de les laisser ici pour la nuit….

Winry et Alphonse évaluèrent qu'ils feraient mieux de se coucher également, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Pinako. Celle-ci soupira en voyant les deux amants dormir profondément.

« Mah, mah. J'espère que les deux autres seront aussi pour ce soir. Comme ça, tout le monde sera casé, n'est-ce pas Den ? »

Le chien émit un glapissement avant de se remettre en boule sur le tapis, près de la cheminée. Le chaton ronronnait en dormant entre les pattes du canidé.

Pinako attrapa une couverture, recouvrit les deux hommes sur le canapé, éteignit la lumière et monta dans sa chambre.

oOo

A l'étage, les deux adolescents restant s'étaient arrêtés devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Chacun voulait parler, mais ils ne savaient pas comment exprimer ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Alphonse soupira.

Leurs amis, que se soient les amis du lycée comme Fletcher, Armony, Viola et les autres, ou leurs amis plus âgés comme Hughes, Kevin, Alexandra, John ou Nelson et bien d'autres encore les taquinaient, les embêtaient sans arrêt sur le fait que tous les deux étaient trop timide pour s'avouer leur sentiment en face, alors que ceux-ci étaient évidents !

Sauf que voilà, si Ed, qui était bien moins social que son frère, a pu rassembler son courage et non seulement reconnaître son amour pour un homme, mais aussi le lui dire, alors quel était le problème qui restait à Alphonse ?

Aucun, à part peut-être, attendre la réponse de Winry.

Il prit encore une fois une inspiration.

« Winry, je…. Je…. Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps... Mais, je n'arrivais pas à… Enfin à le confesser…. Winry, je… Je t'aime… je t'aime plus qu'un simple amie, déclara finalement le garçon aux cheveux blond-foncé, rougissant.

- Al, je…. Alphonse, moi aussi je te considère plus qu'un simple ami, fit-elle en souriant, les joues rouges. Je t'aime aussi, Alphonse. »

Encore embarrassé, Al s'avança tout de même vers Winry. Bientôt, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, voire millimètres l'un de l'autre. Et doucement, tout doucement, l'adolescent posa ses lèvres contre celles roses de la jeune fille. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains au tour de son cou. Tous les deux fermèrent leurs yeux, se plongeant complètement dans leur premier baiser commun et premier baiser tout court.

L'alchimiste appréciait la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres au goût fruité. La mécanicienne fit de même, rapprochant le garçon contre elle, pour mieux ressentir cette saveur sucrée, presque semblable à la réglisse. Une langue vint bientôt caresser la bouche féminine qui s'entre-ouvra pour permettre le passage. Un faible gémissement commun s'échappa de leur lèvre quand leur langue se rencontrèrent.

Après quelques minutes, le besoin d'air se fit prenant et ils durent se séparer. Le nouveau couple se sourit alors que chacun reprit son souffle.

Puis, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et encore un Joyeux Noël alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

oOo

Fin du chapitre. Et voilà, un joyeux réveillon XD Et un début pour Al et Winry !

Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Tout ça dans les reviews, lol

(1) petite figurine, genre mini poupée. (inventé)

(2) clin d'œil à une musique de FMA !

(3) j'aime bien ce manga XD

(4) c'est énervant lorsqu'on fait cela, hein ? lol

(5) je n'ose même plus me l'imaginer sinon je vais mourir étouffée XD

(6) Vive Gravitation XD j'adore ce manga et ça m'énerve un peu qu'il soit finit XD On retrouvera beaucoup de Gravitation dans les prochains chapitres XD

(7) Parole tirée d'une chanson de Roy interprété par son doubleur japonais, lol, même si j'ai modifié quelque truc XD

Les personnages apparaissant ici sont des personnages supporters (principaux ou secondaires).

Seul les écrivains sont des personnages secondaires donc peu présent, sauf pour Yuki Eiri

Voili voilou


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes encore là ? J'espère bien, malgré l'attente, mais faut dire qu'avec ce de satané bac, j'ai plus un instant à moi… Les chapitres d'avance que j'avais au brouillon commence à fondre comme la neige au soleil… Et je n'arrive pas à avancer, alors qu'il suffirait de me laisser le temps d'écrire XD

Il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience, mais bon, c'est énervant à la longue, lol

Trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre 12. Le prochain chapitre sera un où je me suis beaucoup amusée XD

Ah par contre, si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche, vous pouvez me le dire. J'ai changé certain nom, description ou autre, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à tout changer en lisant en diagonale XD donc voilà, n'hésitez pas !

Aemel13 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je m'en doute que ça doit faire bizarre, mais je n'allais pas attendre jusqu'à Noël XD

Zoro-kun : N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là ? XD Et pas grave pour le retard, le temps que je trouve un instant à moi avec le lycée, y aura un laps de temps énorme XD

Merci aussi à Sabine02 et Kate !

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. Du moins, certains noms de personnes ou de lieu et l'apparence physique de tous les personnages. Autrement, certains caractères de certaines personnes sont plus proches de mon invention que du personnage qui possède l'apparence physique d'origine XD

Donc, les apparences, certains noms et caractères (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif !

Voilà, c'est dit une fois pour toute XD

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 12 : L'entre deux Fêtes**

Le lendemain de la veillé de Noël, un garçon aux cheveux ocres se réveillait dans son lit. Bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures chaudes, il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa le réveille-matin. Celui-ci affichait 10h00.

Il s'étira, bailla puis s'assit dans son lit. L'adolescent se frotta les yeux pour faire partir les dernières traces de son sommeil.

Alphonse Elric repensa aux évènements de la veille, qui allait de son frère ivre à sa déclaration à Winry. Automatiquement en pensant à cela, un sourire illumina son visage. Il espérait également que son Grand-Frère ne serait pas trop malade….

En ce qui le concernait, n'ayant bu que deux verres, il se sentait bien. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une toilette matinale et pour s'habiller.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Al descendit les escaliers en baillant une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon, il aperçut brièvement son frère et le noiraud encore endormi. Ce qui était bien normal après leur cuite d'hier…

Il soupira pour lui-même et entra dans la cuisine, accueillit par Den et le ronronnement de sa chatte, qui se léchait les pattes.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour Alphonse, alors bien dormis ? demanda Pinako qui s'activait déjà à la réparation d'un Automail.

- Oui, très bien. Et toi Win ? Tu t'es levée tôt ?

- Oh non ! je me suis réveillée il y a une demi-heure environ, » fit la jeune fille devant sa tasse de café.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et servit aussi une tasse de café au lait. Avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, il prit tout de même la peine de saluer comme il faut sa petite amie en l'embrassant rapidement sur le coin des lèvres.

Pinako sourit devant cette marque qui signifiait bien que, enfin !, ils s'étaient déclarés.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à discuter d'un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Quelques fois, ils se chamaillaient gentiment en riant. Lorsque leur petit déjeuner fut terminé, Winry alla aider sa grand-mère dans la réserve où se fabriquait les membres bioniques. Le jeune alchimiste se proposa de les épauler, en attendant que son aîné ne se réveille….

oOo

Une heure plus tard, soit à 11h00, un grognement se fit entendre dans le salon. En effet, un homme aux cheveux de jais remuait en tentant d'ouvrir les paupières. Lorsque cela fut fait, il les referma rapidement, la lumière lui donnant une migraine affreuse. Il se tint la tête avec la main gauche, puis au bout de quelques minutes réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les prunelles sombres s'habituèrent peu à peu à la clarté, mais son mal de tête persistait.

Le noiraud soupira en se souvenant vaguement avoir un peu, un peu seulement, trop bu pendant la soirée.

Il voulut relever son bras droit, quand il se rendit compte qu'une masse l'en empêchait. Il tourna alors le visage pour rencontrer celui endormit de son jeune amant.

« Je ne suis pas le seul avoir dépassé la limite à ce que je vois, » ironisa t-il pour lui.

Ne voulant pas le tirer de son sommeil réparateur, il tira doucement son bras. Il n'obtint qu'une plainte dû la perte de la source de chaleur du jeune homme. Roy poussa quelques mèches du visage du blond. Celui-ci avait l'air tellement paisible et tranquille lorsqu'il dormait. On dirait un ange.

« Mon ange à moi, » sourit-il.

Il se leva du sofa, remettant la couette correctement sur l'adolescent qui s'enroula dedans.

Titubant au début un peu à cause de la douleur à son crâne, il réussit à se diriger vers la cuisine du domicile.

Il y retrouva Alphonse qui le salua.

« Vous allez bien ? Je vais vous chercher de l'aspirine pour soulager la migraine, fit le jeune garçon.

- Merci beaucoup Alphonse.

- Nii-san dort encore ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réveiller, ria Roy qui s'arrêta en retenant sa tête.

- D'accord, tenez voilà, dit-il en lui tendant les comprimés et un verre d'eau. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop malade….

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais bu auparavant ?

- Non, jamais autant…. Il ne fêtait pas grand chose, donc il ne buvait pas…

- Et hier, il…. Fit le noiraud en laissant sa question en suspens.

- Deux bouteilles et demies….

- Quand même… Mah, il aura une bonne gueule de bois en tout cas… Et toi, ça va ?

- Oh oui c'est bon. Je n'ai presque rien bu. Je me suis réveillé, il y a une heure, et j'ai aidé Tantine et Winry à l'atelier. Après je suis revenu ici m'occuper de Ai.

- Elle va bien ? Ai ?

- Oui, elle grandit bien et elle a eu tous ses vaccins. Elle est très joueuse, » répondit Al en prenant justement l'animal dans ses bras.

Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment, puis Winry entra et salua l'adulte. Roy afficha un petit sourire satisfait quand il vu que les adolescents étaient ensemble. Il en connaissait un qui allait les taquiner très souvent…

oOo

Après une longue conversation avec la jeune fille et la mécanique, chose que Roy et même Al n'étaient pas très friand, le noiraud se rendit au salon pour attendre le réveil du blond qui ne devait plus tarder.

Il était midi tout de même !

Il s'assit donc dans le fauteuil situé à côté de l'endormi. Il se mit à le regarder sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux de lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait un petit quelque chose dans son fort intérieur se mettait en joie. Comme des papillons qui virevolteraient dans son ventre.

Une plainte le tira de sa contemplation alors que le blond se réveillait doucement. Il bougea sous le drap en poussant un grognement de quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de se lever et surtout qui a une belle migraine !

L'adolescent essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et dû s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour les garder ouvert.

« La belle au bois dormant se réveille, » se moqua affectueusement Roy.

Ed ne riposta même pas, soulevant la tête pour apercevoir son interlocuteur. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres à ce geste. C'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphant lui avait piétiné la boîte crânienne !

Il se leva et s'assit sur le sofa, les cheveux en désordre. Un vertige le prit et la nausée le gagna subitement.

Edward se précipita vers les escaliers, une main devant la bouche.

Il courut vers les toilettes et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, vidant son estomac dans la cuvette.

Il remarqua la présence d'une seconde personne, lorsque des mèches furent mises en arrière.

Le blond vomit encore quelques fois le reste de la soirée, avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber contre l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Celui-ci s'était mis à genoux pour soutenir le garçon et frotta son dos avec des mouvements circulaires pour l'apaiser.

Il plaça les mèches blondes restantes derrière les oreilles de l'adolescent.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda Roy.

- Hum…

- Viens, tu vas prendre des cachets et boire un tasse de café bien fort, ça ira mieux, d'accord ?

- Moui…. Plus jamais je ne boirais de champagne….

- Mah, ria doucement le noiraud, tu peux en boire, mais plus autant. Et puis au bout de quelques gueules de bois, tu supporteras déjà plus facilement, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Hmmm…. »

Il aida le blond à se mettre debout et à descendre les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, l'aîné des lieux commençait à préparer le repas pour les cinq personnes.

« Niisan, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son frère.

- Ouais, ouais… Ca va, fit-il d'un ton qui n'a convaincu personne.

- Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui, Edo, tiens prend déjà ces médicaments, » déclara Winry.

L'aîné des Elric, s'assit sur le banc, prit ses cachets et accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait son amant. Celui-ci se mit sur le même banc que lui.

Tout en buvant son café noir, il somnolait encore dû aux brumes de l'alcool. Lorsque sa tasse fut terminée, il était réveillé, mais avait encore la migraine, et celle-là n'allait pas partir si rapidement que cela…

oOo

Après le repas, Alphonse eut un coup de fil sur son portable de Fletcher qui lui proposait de se retrouver devant l'épicerie Gestalt. Ainsi à 16h30, lui et Winry rejoindraient les deux frères blonds, Sofie, Kathleen, Viola et Armony.

En ce qui concernait Edward, vu son état, il était préférable qu'il soit à la maison. En ce moment même, il se reposait dans les bras de Roy sur le sofa du salon, tandis que Winry et Alphonse parlaient de leur sortie plus tard l'après-midi.

Un téléphone sonna à cet instant. Il s'agissait du portable de Roy qui se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir, laissant les trois adolescents ensembles.

« Nee, Edo, cela ne te dérange pas si on va retrouver nos amis cet après-midi ?

- Non, toute façon j'veux pas sortir, j'ai trop mal au crâne !

- Niisan, tu es sur que ça va aller ?

- Al, j'suis plus un gosse, j'arriverais à m'occuper d'une migraine quand même ! Et puis, Roy est là aussi et je sais qu'il va me prendre pour une poupée en sucre…

- C'est pas plus mal, au moins tu sais qu'il restera près de toi.

- Toi et Al, c'est pareil, je te ferais remarquer, dit-il en souriant moqueusement, enfin comme il pouvait en ce moment.

- Niisan ! s'exclama son frère. Et puis, tu vas faire quoi demain ? tu reste ici ou tu retournes chez Roy…. Enfin, 'vous' maintenant, rajouta t-il voyant que cela gênait son aîné.

- Hum, je crois que je resterais encore ici…. Et Roy aussi peut rester, comme ça, il n'aura pas besoin de se déplacer pour le nouvel an…

- Et pour votre séjour au Cross, hein, déclara Winry.

- Hum…, heu, oui, balbutia le blond.

- Ed, ne sois pas si embarrassé ! Et puis, je vous trouve génial tous les deux !

- Dis, Niisan, quand est-ce que tu feras le grand 'plongeon' ? demanda Al d'un air narquois.

- ALPHONSE ! s'écria l'aîné. Pense d'abord à toi et Win, hein !

- Hé ! » rougit la jeune fille.

Coupons cette conversation pour retrouver Roy…

oOo

« Allô ?

- Roy, c'est Izumi.

- Oh, salut, que se passe t-il ?

- Il faudrait que tu me remplaces pour les cours au lycée, pendant le mois de Janvier et peut-être début Février…

- Je veux bien, mais…

- Je dois partir près de St-Etienne…., le coupa t-elle. On a reçut un message codé qui n'est pas rassurant d'Ishbal…. On va aller voir ce qui ce trame là-bas…

- D'accord, je comprends…. Les autres sont au courant ?

- Oui, à part les deux frères Elric…

- Je vois…

- Tu vas leur dire ce qui se passe vraiment ou….

- Non, interrompit Roy. Non, je ne crois pas que je devrais tout leur dire maintenant. Lorsqu'on sera sûr de qui se prépare… je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter, surtout qu'Ed a déjà eu du mal avec son père… S'il apprenait ce qui se passe vraiment, il n'en sera qu'encore plus horrifié de la réalité… Et prendra peur pour son frère…

- Je comprends. Bio et Botanist ont eu la même réaction. Tous les autres gosses aussi quand ils ont appris. Ce fut encore pire pour Gospel…

- Et River ne s'en n'ai pas remise non plus…. Cosmos non plus, ajouta Roy

- Exact… Nous reviendrons dans un mois si tout se passe bien, on verra comment agir ensuite, conlut Amestrian.

- D'accord, bye.

- Bye Flame. »

Il raccrocha et soupira, avant de se rendre au salon...

oOo

« Ah, Roy ! fit Ed en l'apercevant. Il put ainsi mettre fin à la chamaillerie entre lui et le couple.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Al.

- Oh, c'était Izumi…. Elle veut que je la remplace au lycée pour le mois de Janvier...

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? fit Edward.

- Eh bien… Elle va faire un tour dans le centre et Sud du pays pour…. Pour voir si un alchimiste a 'découvert' son don comme vous deux…. Il reste encore des inconnus parmi les 150 de Shamballa…, expliqua Roy en essayant de se montrer convaincant puisque ce n'était pas la vérité.

- D'accord…., » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux d'or.

Il savait que des alchimistes manquaient, mais il était sûr que d'autres étaient connus, sauf par lui et son frère. Il voyait aussi le regard un peu trouble de son compagnon, cependant il ne dit rien. Si Roy ne voulait rien dire c'était qu'il avait une raison. Il lui faisait confiance, bien qu'il se soit emporté pour son père, il comprenait pourquoi son amant n'avait rien dit à ce sujet ou sur le fait de son enfance. Il attendrait le moment venu de savoir la vérité sur les Alchimiste d'aujourd'hui…

« C'est une bonne chose en plus, vous pourrez parfois rentrer ensemble et puis Ed accueillera les cours de mythologie avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ? fit Winry malicieuse.

- Winry ! Par contre en parlant de 'rentrer', dit-il pour changer de sujet, tu peux rester ici jusqu'au Nouvel An, non ?

- Mais Ed… Je n'ai rien pour, commença le noiraud.

- Et alors ? Tu peux aller chercher des affaires, non ? C'est pas très loin et puis comme ça, c'est régler ! D'accord ?

- Si tu insistes à ce point, sourit-il.

- Voilà ! Alors va les chercher et puis cette après-midi, on sera tranquille, déclara le blondinet.

- Tranquille, dans le sens 'on n'a pas besoin d'y retourner ce soir' ou tranquille dans le sens 'on sera tous les deux seul cet après-midi si tu y vas maintenant' ? demanda presque naïvement le cadet.

- Alu…., répliqua FullMetal menaçant, sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout naïf.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit ! » fit-il rapidement.

Roy, lui, se contenta de rire dans le couloir, alors qu'il cherchait ses clés de voiture…

oOo

Devant l'épicerie du quartier, un groupe d'adolescent était rassemblé. Tous se souhaitèrent de 'Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année'.

« Ton frère n'est pas venu ? demanda le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Hum, non, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment en état…

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? fit Sofie inquiète.

- Il était complètement saoul, alors il se repose aujourd'hui, répondit Winry.

- Oh, je vois, il a fait la fête quoi, ria Viola.

- Surtout que Roy était également là, non ? questionna Katlheen tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, il surveille Niisan maintenant.

- Mah, les joies d'un couple, » ajouta Russel.

Le groupe ria ensemble. Les autres alchimistes ont été mis au courant que les Rockbells connaissent leur Histoire. Après tout, elles aussi étaient des descendantes d'habitant de l'autre Monde. Petite précision, Viola connaissait la vérité de même, vivant avec Corniche qui ne voulait pas lui mentir (surtout si elle s'intéressait bien à son frère…). Pour Nelson et Sig, le mari d'Izumi, il était logique qu'eux soient au courant des Alchimistes, tout comme Rose, l'épouse d'Alex Armstrong. Et comme l'avait déclaré Roy à Ed la toute première fois, la plupart venait aussi de Shamballa et avait accepté facilement la Vérité.

« Dis, Al, il y a pas quelque chose de changé entre toi et Winry ? demanda Fletcher.

- Mah, c'est heu…. Hum...., rougit l'adolescent.

- Ca y est ? Vous êtes ensembles maintenant ! se réjouit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Ano, hum…. Oui, dit la mécanicienne d'une petite voix.

- C'est génial ça ! s'écria Viola. Alors comme ça, on s'est laissé emporter par le réveillon ? taquina t-elle.

- C'était rapide pour caser les deux Elric, ria Botanist.

- C'est au tour des Tringhams alors, hein ? répliqua Alphonse.

- C'est vrai, alors Russ, Flet, c'est pour quand votre déclaration? rajouta Winry

- Hum… C'est, je…., bégaya Fletcher, n'osant plus regarder Armony.

- Armony, aide-le un peu, poussa encore plus le jeune Elric.

- Et Russel, t'as parlé à Belsio ? Rose pourrait t'aider, non ? rajouta Winry.

- Ha, c'est que, hum…, rougissant de plus belle, le blond ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- Hé hé, soyez pas si timide !, s'exclama Viola.

- Elle a raison ne vous gênez pas de le faire maintenant, sourit la fille des Armstrong.

- Hé, Vio, tu ferais mieux de gardez tes conseils pour toi, non ? dit malicieusement Russel.

- Moi ?

- Oui, oui, as-tu oublié le frère de Corniche ? demanda Armony.

- Ha, c'est qu'en fait…. Je, hum… Lui…. Je ne le connais même pas, j'aime bien ces peintures c'est tout et…

- Attend, ne te justifie pas, fit Winry. Tu dois attendre avec impatience son retour, non ?

- Hum, » fut la réponse de la jeune fille rousse.

Mais les frères Tringham et les trois jeunes filles alchimistes se jetèrent un regard en coin. Bien sur, c'était évident que Winry ou Viola ne connaissent pas la situation de Corny et son frère, mais Al, lui, n'était pas au courant alors qu'il devrait l'être comme son aîné…

Les ados préférèrent garder le silence. Sofie prit l'initiative de changer le sujet de conversation.

« Kathleen ? Tu en es où toi ? demanda Sofie.

- Moi ? Huù, eh bien…. Je cherche encore un peu, déclara t-elle et… »

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnu des visages familiers en face.

« Oh, voilà Leonid et Jyanis, fit Fletcher.

- A ton avis, comment vont-ils ? demanda Alphonse.

- Pourquoi ? Ils cherchent toujours des problèmes, ils vont finir par en trouver des vrais, déclara Russel, le regard s'assombrissant légèrement.

- C'est que… Ils ne sont pas les plus terribles… Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se plaisent pas de leur façon de vivre, » expliqua le jeune alchimiste.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Les cinq alchimistes en dehors du blond-foncé se jetèrent rapidement un autre regard.

La phrase de Soul leur trotta dans la tête, de plus l'ancêtre du garçon était reconnu pour son instinct très juste envers les personnes…. Sûrement dû à la prédisposition de son ancêtre pour l'astrologie en plus de l'Alchimie.

Est-ce que les deux autres adolescents n'étaient-ils pas si mauvais que cela ?

« Tu as peut-être raison, reprit Russel. Il est vrai que question… entourage ce n'est pas ça, ni même pour Jyanis… Même si elle a de l'admiration pour son frère, je ne sais pas si celui-ci arrivera à changer… Pour elle, pour lui, et… ». Il laissa sa phrase inachevée avec un court regard pour Sofie…

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant un court instant. Winry reprit la parole en posant une question à son amie sur son prochain stage chez sa grand-mère. L'atmosphère se détendit alors à nouveau…

oOo

Chez les Rockbell, Roy était revenu après avoir pris des affaires pour la semaine. Il avait pu encore discuter un peu avec Al et Winry avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent à Gestalt.

Maintenant, il était 17h00. Le couple se trouvait confortablement installé au salon, ayant comme fond sonore l'album des Karas.

En revenant, le noiraud avait demandé à son amoureux, si cela ne le ferait pas trop souffrir à cause de sa tête.

Celui-ci a affirmé qu'il allait un peu mieux et que Roy pouvait se servir de la chaîne-stéréo.

La piste actuelle était une chanson latine, interprétée par tout le groupe. Yuko et Thor étaient les voix principales. Le titre était 'Liberi Fatali '( 1)

Ed était blotti contre le torse de Roy. Il somnolait presque tant il appréciait la chaleur corporelle et la mélodie de la chanson.

Il aurait pu s'endormir directement. Le blond souhaitait qu'il n'ait plus besoin de bouger de cette position agréable.

Et dire que dans une semaine, il commencerait une nouvelle année en la compagnie de son petit-ami à lui….

oOo

Mercredi 28 décembre. Nous, nous trouvons dans un après-midi glacial dû à l'hiver et cependant il n'y a avait beaucoup de neige sur le sol.

A l'écart de la ville de Paris, située dans la banlieue proche, près de Marne-La-Vallée, se trouvait un centre proche des sources thermales.

On y trouvait deux piscines olympiques, un autre bassin de 2 mètre de profondeurs. Une aile de bâtiment était réservée aux bains chauffants. Ainsi plusieurs bassins étaient répartis à travers des pièces différentes. Dans l'autre aile, se trouvait la même installation, seulement c'était les spa qui étaient concernés.

De ce fait, on comprenait que les piscines se trouvaient au centre, mais vers l'arrière. L'avant, lui, était réservé au soin du corps tel que des massages, un sonna, etc.

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans l'établissement et furent gratifiés par une jeune femme brune.

« Bonjour, Roy, Ed. Vous venez pour votre après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a réservé un bain chauffant. Je vous conduirais à la pièce, puis je vous laisserais vous changer, d'accord ?

- Ok, pas de problème Lacus, répondit le noiraud.

- En fait, Zura n'est pas là ? questionna le blond.

- Si mais, aujoud'hui, il s'occupa de la partie centrale, comme maître-nageur, explique la brune.

- Comment va Kewel? fit Flame.

- Très bien. Il travaille avec Zura aujourd'hui. »

Lacus Durandal était une femme de 35 ans. Les cheveux longs et brun-roux avec quelques mèches roses, les yeux turquoises, elle travaillait au Shinshi Cross, tout comme Zura. Elle était une charmante jeune femme, généreuse et pleine de ressource. Perspicace, elle lisait un grand nombre de roman policier et suivait les séries du même genre à la télévision. Son sourire digne d'un ange chauffait tout de suite le cœur.

Lacus était mariée avec Kewel Durandal qui travaillait également au Cross en tant que maître nageur principalement. Billy Durandal, quant à lui, était le fils de sept ans de Lacus et Kewel.

Le couple suivit Lacus vers la gauche, suivant un long couloir. Finalement, ils atteignirent une porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

« C'est ici. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous serez dans un vestiaire. Vous pourrez fermer la porte principale à clé. Il y a une deuxième porte qui donnera sur une salle avec un petit bassin pour vous baigner.

- Merci beaucoup, Lacus.

- Remercie surtout Zura. C'est lui qui t'as offert les tickets et en plus, il a pu retenir Alex, fit la jeune femme à Ed.

- Oui, c'est vrai…. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment se sera la prochaine fois que je la vois…

- Tu n'auras rien à craindre. Avec Jérôme, ils lui ont donné assez d'indice pour qu'elle devine de qui il s'agissait, dit-elle en se tournant vers Roy. Elle a même ajouté, qu'elle avait vu juste la première fois…

- Première fois ? fit Roy surpris.

- Heu, oui, hum…. Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'avais conduit à Champloo, le tout premier jouer ? Eh bien, Alex m'a taquiné en disant que….. qu'on pourrait devenir plus intime, termina t-il d'une petite voix que Roy a eu dû mal à entendre, alors qu'il était tout de même à côté de lui !

- Vraiment ? Déjà à ce moment, je te…

- Rah, oui ! le coupa t-il. Ce fut tout de suite immédiat, avoua l'adolescent. Pourquoi ? Toi, ce…

- Si, bien sûr, l'interrompit à son tour le noiraud. Du premier coup d'œil, » fit-il avec un air satisfait.

Ed rougit, tandis que Lacus rit et décida de les laisser seul et d'apprécier leur journée.

oOo

Après avoir revêtu leur maillot dans le vestiaire, les amants sortirent par l'autre porte pour se retrouver dans une pièce contenant un bassin de forme ronde.

Ed y alla le premier, soupira d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude le toucha. Il avait pour l'occasion, laissé ses cheveux prendre, même s'ils seront mouillés.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant le bien-être de la chaleur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son compagnon laissa échapper un petit rire et se dirigea vers le bassin dans lequel il entra. Il se relaxa complètement au côté du blond, fermant également les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Edward rouvrit ses paupières. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage détendu de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, détaillant chaque partie, apprenant chaque parcelle du visage du noiraud.

Sentant qu'il était observé intensivement, le concerné sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard d'or de son compagnon qui, prit en flagrant délit, détourna rapidement le visage rougit par la gêne, ou était-ce la chaleur ?...

« Comment trouves-tu l'eau ? demanda l'aîné pour enlever l'embarras du plus jeune.

- Hum, très bien. Ca fait du bien un peu de chaleur par ce temps glacial, répondit-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est reposant, soupira t-il d'aisance.

- Surtout que, toi, Flame tu dois apprécier ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il ironiquement. Déjà que tu ne supportes pas la pluie.

- Hm… Je préfère la neige à la pluie… En plus, je supporte le froid aussi bien que toi, FullMetal. Moi, je peux me réchauffer seul, justement grâce à mon feu, rétorqua l'homme aux yeux colbalt.

- Eh bien, réchauffe-toi bien, seul dans ton coin, » répliqua l'adolescent en détournant la tête.

Vexé, il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation et préféra ne plus rien dire. Susceptible, susceptible….

Au bout de quelques minutes sans bruit, Roy se déplaça dans le bassin pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de l'autre jeune homme. Il l'entoura de ses bras, le faisant tourner de façon à ce que son dos se retrouve contre son torse.

« Edo, tu es si fâché que cela ? » demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Le jeune tourna le visage pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil, les yeux de chien battu qu'affichait son amant. Surpris au premier abord par l'étreinte de l'homme et du quart de tour qu'il lui a fait faire, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette expression.

Il soupira.

« Non, je n'peux pas en vouloir à mon Roysy, hein ?

- Roysy ? répéta t-il étonné.

- Oui, lorsque j'étais ivre, Al m'a dit que je me suis mis à chanter et que je t'ai appelé comme ça. Je trouve ça mignon, alors je l'ai gardé.

- Dans ce cas… Toi, tu seras mon Edounet, d'accord ? sourit-il de manière narquoise.

- Roy !…. Bon, très bien, si tu veux, céda le blond qui avait après tout commencé…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? dit-il gardant son air satisfait d'avoir pu conserver le surnom.

- Nan. Et puis, justement comme tu peux te réchauffer tout seul parce que tu es Flame, tu pourras me réchauffer moi aussi, ne ? répliqua Ed d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

- Mah, mah, ça ne me dérange pas du tout,» affirma son amant.

Il s'appuya à nouveau contre le rebord gardant le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci laissa sa tête reposer en arrière sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il rougit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une chose essentiellement masculine dans le bas de son dos. Après tout, c'était normal, alors pas besoin d'être gêné plus que ça, non ?

L'adolescent tourna son visage sur le côté et embrassant furtivement le noiraud avant de se laisser complètement contre son torse et de fermer les yeux.

Roy sourit pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci tendrement, un sourire plein d'amour. Il ferma également ses paupières, resserrant son étreinte.

Ainsi, le couple savourant son moment de détente avant la suite des fêtes de fin d'année…

oOo

23h59. Le 31 décembre 2005. Dans un salon, se tenaient éveillé cinq personnes. Une femme âgée, deux jeunes garçons blonds, une fille blonde et un homme aux cheveux ébènes.

La télévision était allumée, alors que sur le plateau de l'émission TV, les présentateurs commençaient à décompter la dernière minute. Seulement, deux bouteilles vides se trouvaient sur la table. L'aîné des Elric ayant décidé de ne boire plus que deux verres….

Debout au milieu du salon, près de la cheminée, Al et Winry comptaient ensemble les secondes.

Pinako, elle était assise sur le canapé, caressant le chien endormit, le chaton sur ses genoux.

Plus loin, près de la fenêtre, le second couple observait la neige tomber doucement, recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc. Ils écoutaient au loin, les dernières secondes de l'année partirent.

**5**

En même temps, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

**4**

Ils s'observèrent longuement dans les yeux sans les détourner.

**3**

Alphonse et sa petite-amie se regardaient en souriant.

**2**

Ed lui aussi sourit en face de son amant qui fit de même, un sourire doux.

**1**

Leur regard restait suspendu l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient lentement.

**0**

« BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !! » lança le présentateur de l'émission.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent rapidement en se souhaitant la même chose.

A la fenêtre, Roy et Edward joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le noiraud serra son amant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Le blond passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et courts de son compagnon. Une faible plainte s'échappa simultanément des deux bouches.

Il était déjà minuit passé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ayant besoin de respirer, malheureusement pour eux.

« Bonne Année, Edo, murmura l'adulte.

- Bonne Année, Roy, » chuchota l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme étreignit son amant. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux, de commencer une nouvelle année.

Ils restèrent ainsi, alors que les trois autres regardaient les feux d'artifices de la Tour Eiffel retransmis à la télé…

oOo

Le lendemain matin, il était dans les environs de 10h00. Pour autant personne n'était réveillé dans la demeure ou bien même dans une autre maison. Ayant fêté le nouvel an avec des feux d'artifices, de la musique, des danses et du rire, tout le monde était épuisé et récupérait pendant cette matinée.

En ce qui concernaient nos amis, ils avaient fait main douce sur l'alcool, les souvenirs du réveillon encore frais dans la mémoire de l'aîné des garçons.

Cependant, la maisonnée se réveillait doucement. En premier lieu, il s'agissait de la patriarche du foyer. Pinako sortit de sa chambre en chemise de nuit, ajusta ses lunettes et se rendit tranquillement dans la salle de bain.

Après s'être coiffée et avoir effectué sa toilette, elle alla au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut accueillit par les animaux de la maison qui s'étirèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Hé bien, dîtes-moi, on a faim, alors on se précipite sur le premier réveillé, hein ? ria t'elle, tandis que Den remua sa queue et que Ai se léchait la patte. Venez, je vais préparer votre gamelle. »

Et sur ces mots, elle entra dans la cuisine suivit de la ménagerie. Elle déposa un bol de croquette pour le chien, un plus petit pour la chatte, une soucoupe de lait et changea l'eau des deux récipients.

Pinako prépara également du café et se sortit une tasse ainsi que du pain et de la confiture. En regardant par la fenêtre de derrière qui donnait sur un petit espace vert à l'arrière du domicile, elle vit que les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber et que, déjà, une bonne couche recouvrait le sol.

Lorsque son petit déjeuner fut terminé, elle remplit le lave-vaisselle et décida d'aller réveiller les autres occupants de la maison.

Elle fut suivit par Ai et Den. La femme âgée entra dans la chambre de sa petite-fille, ouvrit les volets et la secoua doucement pour la faire sortir du pays des songes.

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, baillant avant de se frotter les paupières pour chasser les traces de la courte nuit.

En effet, tous ne s'étaient couchés qu'aux alentours de 2h00-3h00 du matin et avaient donc dormit 8h00, grand maximum.

Winry salua sa grand-mère et prit le chemin de la salle d'eau pour se changer et prendre une douche.

La femme se rendit ensuite dans celle d'Alphonse. Cependant, elle s'était faite devancée par le félin de la demeure qui avait déjà entreprit de sauter sur le lit et de lécher la figure du jeune homme. Celui-ci se tenait donc assis sur son matelas à son arrivée.

« B'jour Tantine.

- Bonjour, Alphonse. Ai a été plus rapide que moi, fit-elle en ouvrant les volets.

- Hum, bailla t-il, moui…. La salle est occupée ?

- Oui, Winry vient d'y aller, il faudra attendre un peu.

- Pas grave, ouahh, » répondit-il avec un bâillement.

Alphonse s'étira dans son lit et se mit à distraire la petite chatte qui s'était assise sur ses jambes.

Pinako se dirigea vers la dernière chambre pour réveiller les deux derniers endormis. Sauf que là, c'était Den qui s'était occupé de leur cas en léchant le visage du blond à grand coup de langue.

« Hmff, Den ! Arrête chà !! maugréa l'adolescent avant de se retourner et de mettre sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son sommeil, alors la protestation d'Ed et son gigotement, déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un lit une place, l'avait un peu réveillé.

Néanmoins, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme qui était venu se blottir contre lui pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Pinako s'amusa de cette scène et décida de laisser entrer la lumière dans cette chambre obscure.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil furent présent, se fut au tour de Roy de maudire les matins et cacha son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

« Den, viens, on descend, » dit la femme à l'intention du canidé.

Celui-ci aboya et suivit sa maîtresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Winry sortit de la salle d'eau et croisa Alphonse qui lui donna un bise sur la joue et entra dans la pièce à son tour.

La jeune fille se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dans la chambre de l'aîné des frères, le noiraud ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se positionna sur le dos et soupira en ouvrant les yeux. Son compagnon grogna contre ce changement et s'avança pour être à nouveau en contact avec, au moins, le bras de l'homme qu'il agrippa.

« Ed, on devrait se lever.

- Hum…. Ca sert à rien, la salle de bain est occupée… On a encore le temps, » marmonna t-il.

Le noiraud ne répondit rien. Il laissa inconsciemment ses doigts filer dans les mèches soyeuses et lisses de son amant.

Quand il entendit Alphonse sortir de la salle d'eau, il s'étira une dernière fois et se leva, malgré l'opposition du plus jeune.

Une fois seul, Ed se tourna et observa son plafond. Il écouta l'eau de la douche couler. L'alchimiste faillit se rendormir, cependant l'écoulement cessa. Il continuait de fixer son plafond brun.

Puis, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Il baissa la tête et se mit en position assise. Ed aperçut son amant, vêtu d'un gros pull noir et d'un pantalon bleu-marine. Il lui fit un sourire d'endormit alors que Roy s'approchait du lit.

« C'est à ton tour, Edo, » dit-il en le gratifiant d'un court baiser.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, alors que l'un rentra dans la salle de bain et que l'autre prit les escaliers.

Roy fut accueillit par le reste des occupants et se servit une tasse de café fumante avec un croissant.

Un moment plus tard, Edward fit son entrée dans la cuisine en baillant, habillé d'un pull rouge à col roulé et d'un pantalon noir. Il salua son frère et Winry ainsi que Tantine et les animaux.

Puis, il prit place sur le banc devant un café noir et deux croissants plus une tartine.

Roy trouvait toujours amusant le fait qu'un être si petit puisse manger autant. Bien entendu, il ne dit rien et ne dira jamais rien. Il n'avait pas envie de le blond lui fasse une scène à propos de sa taille…

« Tiens, la neige s'est arrêtée, remarqua Winry.

- Hum ? De la neige ? Génial ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ! s'exclama Edward.

- S'amuser ? demanda Roy

- Oui ! dans le parc, à côté, cet après-midi ! Ca va être génial ! s'écria le blond retombant en enfance.

- Niisan ! Dis, Niisan, tu pourras prendre ta revanche cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, exactement ! »

Ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait, Roy préféra attendre de le voir de ses propres yeux un peu plus tard…

oOo

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, dans le petit parc près de l'établissement scolaire, une bataille faisait rage, et le vainqueur ne se dessinait toujours pas.

Caché derrière un arbre, Roy fit signe à son compagnon que la voie était libre. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à arriver près d'une pente avec son co-équipier.

« BANZAI !! »

A ce cri de guerre, le blond se retourna vivement pour éviter une boule de neige de son frère et contre-attaqua. Cependant, son frère fut aidé dans l'assaut par Winry. Roy évita une boule et réussit à toucher Al qui avait évité en même temps une attaque de son frère. Celui-ci se fit touché par l'adolescente.

Ainsi, chaque équipe attaquait l'autre tout en se protégeant. Des rires provenaient de ce jeux enfantin et pourtant que personne n'oubliait en grandissant.

Passant par là, un homme aux cheveux de jais et aux lunettes carrés s'amusait à regarder la scène. Il observait son ami protéger le blond contre une attaque ennemie, envoyant par la même occasion une boule sur l'autre garçon. L'adolescent caché derrière son dos lançait des boules de neige à Winry qui s'était réfugiée derrière un arbre.

Assiégé par de multiple attaque, Alphonse se replia de même.

L'équipe qui avait l'avantage riait, comme les autres, et essayait de reprendre son souffle à cause du vent glacé.

Maes était toujours au même endroit, suivant l'avancement de la bataille en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus vu les frères et la jeune fille s'amuser à ce point. La dernière fois, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était au collège où Ed, même en étant renfermé, ne l'avait pas été autant qu'au lycée.

Pour le compte de Roy, depuis qu'il l'avait connu lors de son arrivée dans la capitale, il y a près de 20 ans, Hughes ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu.

Durant son enfance, il avait été sérieux et silencieux, même lors des jeux, quand il n'était pas arrogant et moqueur. Bien entendu, Roy avait changé au cours de son adolescence et tous les deux devinrent les meilleurs amis. Il croyait encore aujourd'hui que ce fut grâce au père d'une collègue de travail, qui avait pris le noiraud sous son aile, qui avait réussit ce changement. De plus, le voir enjoué comme aujourd'hui, Maes se disait qu'il avait bien fait de lui parler d'Edward.

Il se mit à marcher dans leur direction pour les saluer et leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

Les quatre combattants des neiges étaient tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils ne le virent pas venir.

Il s'arrêta près du champ de bataille, puis décida de faire connaître sa présence.

« YO ! Alors, on s'amuse bien ? »

La réaction qu'il reçut, fut quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Surpris par son arrivée et par sa salutation, Ed avait sursauté et s'était accroché à Roy. Celui-ci étonné, perdit l'équilibre qu'Edward ne possédait déjà plus que fébrilement.

Finalement, tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Sauf qu'ils étaient proches d'une pente…

« OOUUAHHHHH !!!! » fut leur cri commun lorsque le couple dévala la côte laissant derrière eux, une traînée sans neige où l'herbe devint visible.

En bas, après la chute, Edward se frotta la tête. Il était reconnaissant que ce fut son derrière qui avait atterrit le premier à le fin de la pente. Roy, quant à lui, poussa un petit cri aigu lorsque de la neige rentra dans son pull. Il était arrivé en bas en position assise, mais tous les flocons glacés en avaient profité pour s'agripper à son pull et pantalon, trempé.

Le blond était dans le même état : humide de partout. Il essaya d'enlever la neige de ses cheveux et n'arriva qu'à la faire glisser dans son cou ce qui le crispa.

« Hé ! Vous allez bien ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir Alphonse et Maes.

« Hum, désolé, je pensais pas t'effrayé à ce point…

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, vous allez tomber malade, ajouta Winry avant qu'Edward n'ait pu s'attaquer au Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Oui c'est vrai, on va prendre l'autre chemin de la sortie, j'ai pas envie de grimper là-dessus, répondit Roy en pointant le versant.

- D'accord, on vous attend à la sortie, fit Alphonse. Tous les trois s'éloignèrent.

- Nous aussi, on ferait bien de se dépêcher si on veut pas geler, » déclara Edward.

Les amants partirent donc vers la direction de la sortie, faisant de ce fait un détour à cause de la pente qu'ils avaient dévalé.

Roy ne prit pas la peine de proposer à Ed de le réchauffer avec sa flamme pour deux raisons : Premièrement, eh bien, il n'avait pas ses gants…. Et de toute façon, il était trempé…

Deuxièmement, avec Maes dans le coin et quelques badauds dans le parc, mieux valait éviter d'utiliser l'alchimie…

Le noiraud et le blond se contentèrent de rentrer se chauffer le plus vite possible…

oOo

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tomber malade ? demanda Maes à Pinako.

- Mais oui. Je les ai tout de suite envoyé prendre une douche chaude. J'ai déposé des vêtements chauds, des serviettes en cotons et des couvertures en laines sur le fauteuil. En plus, Winry prépare deux chocolats brûlants dans la cuisine. »

Il était vrai que Hughes pouvait voir les couvertures dont elle parlait posées juste à côté de lui. Il s'en voulait tout de même un peu d'avoir fait peur à Ed…

« Ne vous en faites pas, M. Hughes, déclara Alphonse. Niisan ne vous en veux pas je suis certain et puis Roy ne peut pas vous en vouloir non plus.

- Oui, je pense. Par contre, si tu l'appelles Roy, tu peux très bien m'appeler Maes, rajouta t-il en souriant.

- D'accord.

- En fait, vous les avez envoyés prendre une douche… En même temps ? demanda l'homme surpris.

- Mah, oui. Autrement, chacun aurait voulu que se soit l'autre qui y aille en premier et on n'aurait jamais connu la fin de cette histoire ! Et puis, il n'y a rien à craindre, l'un est dans la douche, l'autre dans la baignoire utilisée comme une douche, » expliqua t'elle.

Hughes acquiesça. Il était vrai qu'autrement l'un des deux serait en train de geler sur place…

Alphonse, lui, ria intérieurement. Il vit bien que le jeune père ne savait pas et n'avait pas la moindre idée que son frère et Roy sortaient ensemble. Tout comme, le Lieutenant n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa relation avec Shamballa ou du fait que son meilleur ami était un alchimiste.

Cela l'étonna un peu, beaucoup même ! Il fallait dire que Hughes travaillait au service d'investigation de l'armée. Il voyait toujours la plus petite chose et était au courant de tout. Enfin, presque tout, la preuve…

De plus, Mustang avait tout fait pour cacher son alchimie et ce qui était relatée à celle-ci… En vérité, il était un peu effrayé de la réaction de son ami, tout comme Al et Ed l'était pour Winry et Pinako.

Même le Professeur de Roy n'avait rien dit à sa femme, que le noiraud ne connut d'ailleurs pas, et sa propre fille…

Pour changer de sujet, Maes sortit ses éternelles photos de sa petite Elysia et se mit à les montrer à toute vitesse. La mécanicienne entra à cet instant avec les deux boissons chaudes dans les mains… Et soupira devant l'attitude du papa gâteau.

oOo

Dans la salle de bain, un jeune homme prenait une douche brûlante dans la cabine prévue à cet effet. Cette cabine possédait des vitres teintées, si bien qu'on ne pouvait ni voir l'intérieur à l'extérieur et ni l'extérieur à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Ed ne voyait donc rien de son amant qui se douchait dans la baignoire d'à côté. Et celui-ci ne voyait rien non plus de son compagnon.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux gênés au départ, ils se mirent d'accord pour se réchauffer ensemble à l'eau chaude car aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'être malade pour la soirée à venir.

Le concert ! Il ne fallait pas le rater !

Bref, Roy stoppa l'eau et revêtit rapidement un peignoir pour ne pas se refroidir. Il resta assis sur le bord de la baignoire un instant, savourant la douceur du linge et la chaleur dégagée pour le radiateur qui était à son maximum.

Il entendit son amant stopper l'eau.

« Hum… Roy ? appela t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me passer un…. Un peignoir ?

- Bien sur, fit-il. Tiens, rajouta t-il en tenant le vêtement dans ses mains.

- ….

- Hum, Ed ? il faudrait peut-être ouvrir la porte pour le prendre…

- Ah oui…. C'est vrai… »

Un peu gêné, Ed laissa la porte donner un petit passage et attrapa l'habit. Il referma l'entrée, le temps de l'enfiler et sortit enfin de la douche.

« On devrait te sécher les cheveux, remarqua Roy. Pas que tu attrapes froid à cause d'eux…

- Oui… » soupira Ed qui se tenait devant l'adulte, encore embarrassé par le fait qu'ils n'étaient habillés que d'un peignoir.

« Rah, pourquoi, j'suis aussi gêné ! Au Cross, on était tous les deux simplement en maillot ! C'est pareil ici ! » se réprimanda t-il lui-même.

« Ed, où se trouve le sèche-cheveux ?

- Hum ? Oh, attend, il doit être là, répondit-il en cherchant dans l'armoire et en le brandissant fièrement. Héhé, le voilà.

- Alors, assis-toi, qu'on s'occupe de tes mèches rebelles, » sourit le noiraud

Le blond s'exécuta, se plaçant sur un tabouret tandis que Roy brancha l'appareil et commença à sécher les cheveux blonds.

Pendant ce temps, Ed s'était complètement détendu. Les mains de son amant dans ses cheveux qui les peignaient avec les doigts, lui frottait doucement le cuir chevelu, le massait… Ainsi que la chaleur de l'engin que Roy faisait bouger au-dessus de sa tête.

S'il pouvait, il se serait endormit !

Malheureusement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les mèches étaient sèches. Roy attrapa un élastique et refit la tresse de l'adolescent qui soupira de contentement lorsque l'homme aux yeux sombres passa ses doigts pour séparer les boucles blondes.

« Voilà, c'est terminé ! dit-il finalement.

- Oh ? fut la réponse d'un Edward un peu triste de ne plus sentir les mains de son amant dans ses cheveux. Et toi ? Il faut aussi te sécher les cheveux, ajouta t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas très mouillés…

- C'est pas grave ! allez prend le tabouret et donne-moi cet appareil, » déclara l'adolescent en se levant.

Le jeune homme blond sécha les mèches noires, en agissant de la même sorte que son compagnon. Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches, les secoua pour les faire redevenir sec…

Cela se termina plus rapidement que pour lui, vu que ceux de Roy étaient plus courts… le sèche-cheveux fut rangé et chacun prit les vêtements qui lui étaient destinés pour les revêtir.

Ils se séchèrent rapidement, sans n'oser tourner les yeux vers l'autre. Rien que de savoir son amant tout près et sans aucun habit, Edward piqua un fard.

Lorsque tous les deux étaient habillés, ils sortirent de la salle en coupant le chauffage et se rendirent au salon.

« Vous voilà, alors ça va ? Vous n'avez plus trop froid ? demanda Alphonse.

- Non, c'est bon, ça devrait aller, répondit Ed.

- Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Je pensais pas que tu aurais peur en m'entendant, fit Maes.

- Non, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout, sourit-il. Par contre, Roy, tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai entrainé dans la chute ?

- Pas du tout, Ed. Ce n'était pas bien grave de dévaler la pente. Cependant, Hughes, la prochaine fois, fais-toi remarquer plus tôt.

- Hé ! j'étais là depuis un bon moment ! Mais vous étiez tellement pris par le jeu que vous ne m'avez pas vu.

- D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas qui a gagné, remarqua Winry.

- Tant pis. Une prochaine fois. Tenez asseyez-vous et buvez, c'est des chocolats chauds, dit Pinako.

- Merci Tantine.

- Niisan, tu vas pouvoir venir ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais louper ce concert pour une dégringolade dans la neige ! Tu viens toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda t-il à Roy.

- Hai. Il faut bien vous accompagner, ne ? répondit-il en résistant pour ne pas embrasser son amant. Il n'avait pas envie que sa relation fasse le tour de la ville grâce à Hughes… Enfin pas encore…

- Vous y allez … hum, Maes, se reprit Winry.

- Non, je reste avec Grace et Elysia. Surtout que demain, j'suis nouveau au boulot.

- Déjà ?! s'écria Ed.

- Hé oui. Vous, vous reprenez les cours plus tard.

- Plus tard, plus tard… Un jour après seulement, maugréa le blond.

- Mah, mah, et c'est quoi ton premier cours de l'année ? fit Roy

- SVT… Et après Mythologie, rajouta l'adolescent un petit sourire se formant.

- En fait, tu remplaces Izumi ? fit Hughes à qui le sourire du blond n'avait pas échappé, mais il ne dit rien.

- Oui, elle part pour St-Etienne…. Un stage, » répondit le noiraud.

Ce n'était pas un stage, ça tous le savait mais pas Maes. Cependant, personne à part Roy ne savait la vraie raison non plus…

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à dans la soirée. L'homme aux yeux vert clair décida de rentrer rejoindre son Petit Ange et sa femme chérie pour le dîner.

Dîner au cours duquel, Ed, Al et Winry n'arrêtaient pas de parler du concert qui approchait…

Le moment de voir en réalité les Faithless, les Bad Luck et L'Arc~en~Ciel approchait…

oOo

( 1) Héhé, vive Final Fantasy ! XD Cette chanson est le thème d'intro de FF8.

Les personnages du Cross sont des personnages secondaires supporters. Ils apparaitront moins souvent que les principaux, mais reviendront quand même à de nombreuses reprises...

Des commentaires ? des réflexions ? ou autre chose ? n'hésitez pas à le dire !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête de fin d'année ! J'arrive de ce pas avec un nouveau chapitre pour ce début d'année, j'espère qu'il ne décevra pas trop votre attente…

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je voudrais préciser quelque chose avant le début du chapitre.

Par rapport aux personnages qui apparaissent et qui ne sont pas notre couple favori, il faut savoir que TOUS réapparaîtront plus ou moins aléatoirement et avec plus ou moins d'importance…

C'est pour cela que chacun possède une sorte de description puisqu'ils reviendront tôt ou tard… Mais c'est vrai que, comme tous n'ont pas la même importance, je vais faire attention pour ne pas mettre trop de chose aux personnages qui sont plus rares que les autres….

En gros, j'ai 4 catégories : le couple principal (héhé), les perso principaux supporters (tous les alchimistes et un grand nombre de perso qui n'apparaîtront que dans très longtemps…), les persos secondaires supporters (la plupart des commerçants et d'autres pas encore apparus) et les persos secondaires (comme les acteurs, écrivains ect.)

Voilà, en fonction de ce classement, je vais faire attention à la longueur de la description en question ! Merci en tout cas à Jenin pour sa review

A savoir, les persos qui apparaissent dans ce nouveau chapitre sont plutôt dans les principaux supporters et surtout un certain groupe Bad Luck qui va avoir un rôle de plus en plus grand dans la suite (et sachez que la suite est encore très longue XD)

Ah, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait quelques modifications dans ce sens dans les précédents chapitres et que j'ai rajouté à la fin dans quelle catégorie ils appartenaient, lol

Bon, on va arrêter là les frais et laisser la place au chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 13 : le concert approche.**

*Note !! Ici, les héros parleront français entre eux. Lorsqu'ils s'adresseront à un membre d'un des groupes, ils parleront en anglais, mais le texte restera en français et en italique. Si des mots ou des phrases japonais sont présentes, elles seront soit en japonais dans le texte, soit cela serra précisé.*

Le petit groupe de quatre personnes était arrivé au lieu du concert depuis environ 18h00. Il fallait encore attendre près de deux heures pour le commencement du spectacle. En effet, celui-ci aura lieu à partir de 20h00 jusqu'à minuit à peu près.

Le fait d'avoir des places numérotées permettait de ne pas faire une attente trop longue. Et places numérotées au premier rang de l'Olympia, s'il vous plait ! Edward avait couru le plus vite possible pour les avoir !

Une file d'attente se tenait déjà devant les portes de l'Olympia. Le groupe, lui, se tenait en retrait pour ne pas être pris dans la foule, mais en même pour pouvoir rentrer dans la salle de concert rapidement.

Toute une technique.

« Dis, Roy, on va encore attendre longtemps ? J'commence à avoir froid ! se plaignit le blond.

- C'est quand même toi qui voulais venir deux heures avant ! Je t'ai prévenu qu'ils n'ouvrent l'accès qu'environ une heure avant le début du Live et en plus avec des numéros, on n'avait rien à craindre, » fit Roy.

Ed soupira. L'adolescent était debout à côté de son amant, pendant que son frère et la jeune fille étaient un peu plus loin, dans un endroit d'où ils pouvaient mieux guetter l'ouverture et prévenir l'autre couple.

Le jeune alchimiste s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Pourtant une conversation un peu plus loin, qu'il n'entendait pas parfaitement d'ailleurs, attira son attention. Il reconnut des mots japonais.

« Nee, nee ! Yuki ! Yuki !

- Nani ? répondit une voix exaspérée.

- Sugee desu ! Nee ! Sugee, Sugee !! Hontoni Sugee desuuu !!! Oretachi no Live desu ! Koko ! Furansu ! (C'est génial ! Nee ! Génial, génial ! Vraiment génial !! Notre concert ! Ici ! En France ! )s'écria un garçon aux cheveux rose.

- Nah ! Urusee na ! Kuso Kodomo! (Nah ! Tais-toi ! sale gamin !)

- Moo Yuki! YUKI!! Anata wa shinsetsu ja nai!! Yuukkiii, (Mais heu Yuki ! YUKI !! Tu n'es pas gentil !! Yuuukiii, ) pleurnicha t-il en s'aggripant à la veste de l'homme blond.

- Urusee ! Omae ! Bokutachi kizuki na ! (Tais-toi ! Toi ! Nous allons nous faire remarquer !) s'écria t-il.

- Demo… Yuki… Anata wa ureshî desu ka, nee? Bokutachi wa Furansu desu ! Kakkoi ! Nee, Yuki ? (Mais... Yuki… Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes en France! C'est cool ! Nee, Yuki?)

- Hai, hai… (oui, oui…)

- Soshite, soshite! Ore wa Live! Ore wa honto, honto ureshi desu!! (Et puis, et puis ! Mon concert ! Je suis vraiment très heureux !!) S'exclama l'adolescent.

- Damare! Kimi wa wo hanase sugiru! Dakara, U-RU-SA-I! (Tais-toi! Tu parles trop ! Alors, FER-ME-LA !)

- Moooo Yuki! Anata ijiwaru na! Doshite anata wa dona desu ka ? fit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Suki da yo, YUKI !!!! (Maiiisss Yuki! Tu es méchant! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? Je t'aime, YUKI !!!!)

- Shûichi, soupira l'homme en allumant une cigarette. Shizumare, anata. (Calme-toi, veux-tu.) »

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses leva le regard et croisa les yeux de l'adulte. Il rougit avant de croiser le regard d'Edward. Celui-ci tourna rapidement la tête vers Roy. Il ne voulait pas leur faire croire qu'il avait suivit leur chamaillerie et qu'il avait tout compris !

« Hé ? » fut le son du garçon.

Puis, il se précipita vers Edward.

« Nee, Nee ! Anata wa Live wo miru ka ? Kon'live ?(Dit, dit! Tu viens voir le concert? Ce concert ?)

- Hum, hai. Bokutachi Laruku, Bado Lucku soshite Faithlessu wo mirutai....( Hum, oui. Nous venons voir L'Arc~en~ciel, Bad Luck et Faithless…)

- Hé? Anata, Nihongo wo hanasemasu ka? Sugoi! (Hé? Toi, tu parles japonais? Génial !)

- Hm, hai. Boku wa narai Nihongo, demo hontodo tatta nai... (Hm, oui... J'apprends le japonais, mais seulement un peu...)

- Kakkoi desu!! (C'est cool!!)

- Shûichi! Nanda su ? (Que fais-tu?) Demanda le blond en s'approchant.

- Yuki ! Kare Nihongo wo hanase! (Il parle le japonais!)

- Hontoni? (Vraiment ?) Dit-il en levant un sourcil et en fixant Ed.

- Hai… (oui..) répondit le jeune blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Nee, ore wa Shuichi ! Shindo Shuichi! Soshite, kare wa, fit-il en désignant l'homme, Yuki Eiri ! Anata ? (Hé, je suis Shûichi ! Shindô Shûichi! Et lui, c'est Yuki Eiri ! Toi ?)

- Watashi wa Edward Elric desu… Soshite, kare wa Roy Mustang desu, nee ? (Je suis Edward Elric… Et lui, c'est Roy Mustang, n'est-ce pas ?) répondit le jeune homme en donnant un coup de coude pour capter l'attention de son amant.

- Aie ! Ed, que….

- Roy ! Regarde ! Shuichi et Yuki nous parlent ! » s'exclama t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité devant ses interlocuteurs.

- Hein !

- Konbanwa ! fit tout sourire Shuichi. Anata wa…. Edo Oniisan ? (Bonsoir! Tu es… le grand frère d'Ed ?)

- Ie, ie ! Ano, Roy wa... fit rapidement Ed, Roy wa… (Non, non ! Heu, Roy est… Roy est…)

- Koibito. Kare no koibito desu, nee ? (Amant. Je suis son amant, n'est-ce pas ?) répondit Roy pour son compagnon.

- Roy ! rougit-il.

- Wouah !! Suge, suge ! Hontoni Suge na ! Nee ,Yuki! Soshite, Itsukara? (Wouah!! Génial, génial! Vraiment génial ! Hein, Yuki ! Et, depuis quand ?)

- Hum... Yon... Yon kagetsu..., (Hum… quatre…. Quatre mois…) répondit Ed.

- Yuki to ore, eto.... compta l'adolescent japonais sur ses doigts, Woh ! Ichinen ! Nee, Yuki ? (Yuki et moi, er…. Woh ! Un an ! N'est-ce pas, Yuki?)

- Hai. Demo, shûi...(Ouais. Mais Shûi…) »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Alphonse et Winry.

« Ed, la porte va bientôt… » l'adolescente s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence des deux autres hommes. Elle les reconnut et voulu s'écrier, cependant Alphonse l'en empêchant en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

« Ah ! Shindo-san. boku no ôtoto, Alphonse. Kanojo wa Winry Rockbell desu, Alu no girlfriend, taquina le blond. (Ah! Monsieur Shindô. C'est mon petit frère, Alphonse. Elle c'est Winry Rockbell, la petite-amie d'Al,)

- Hajimemashite ! répondit Shuichi. Demo, Edo-kun, shôsu no Shuichi. (Enchanté! Mais, Ed, appelle-moi Shûichi !)

- Wakarimashita. (D'accord...)

- Shûichi, hitobito wa oretachi wo nagame, (Shûichi, les gens nous regardent) interpella Yuki en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Hé ? Doshite ? (Hé? Pourquoi ?)

- Kimi, nihongo wo hanase… (Toi, tu parles japonais…)»

Il était vrai que plusieurs personnes de la file d'attente commençaient à s'intéresser à cette drôle de conversation en japonais. Et, l'adulte n'avait pas envie de se faire découvrir.

Car oui, il s'agissait bien de Shûichi Shindo des Bad Luck et son amant Yuki Eiri.

Shûichi Shindo, âgé de 20 ans, était le chanteur et le leader du groupe de J-rock, Bad Luck. Il avait avec son meilleur ami, commencé ce groupe au lycée. A la fin de celui-ci, il reçut un contrat chez N-G Production. Ainsi, le groupe reçut un membre supplémentaire et avait produit leur premier album. En même temps que les débuts dans le domaine professionnel, Shûichi avait rencontré Yuki. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles à cause du passé. A présent, tout allait pour le mieux pour notre jeune chanteur. Les cheveux teints en rose fushia, les yeux améthystes, il était très énergétique et enfantin. Il avait gardé son innocence et pouvait être parfois très naïf… Heureusement que Yuki était là…

Néanmoins, ambitieux, il a travaillé énormément pour atteindre le niveau de pro. Le jeune chanteur était également un garçon joyeux et aimable. Shûichi ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour son amant et pour le protéger. Pourtant, il lui arrivait souvent, très souvent même, de faire n'importe quoi et de s'emporter en pleurant ou en étant en colère. Resté assez naïf, Shûichi était pire qu'un bout-en-train ! Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'il imaginait ses fictions avec ou sans Eiri.

Eiri Uesugi de son vrai nom, était âgé de 23 ans. Jeune romancier célèbre, il avait fait des études à New-York avec un tuteur. Cependant, cela avait mal tourné et l'avait marqué profondément. Ce tuteur avait été Yuki Kitazawa. Le frère de Yuki, Yoshiki, était donc le jeune écrivain qui partageait la même édition que Eiri. Il arrivait encore à Eiri, mais plus rarement, de revoir son cauchemar dans le jeune frère de son tuteur ou dans certaines situations... Cela s'était produit lors de l'attaque de Shûichi par un membre d'un groupe rival qui fut immédiatement arrêté par NG….

Ce fut l'arrivée, justement, de Shûichi qui, non seulement faisait remonter les souvenirs de cette époque qu'il avait enfouit, mais qui avait pu l'aider.

Grand, il faisait contraste avec son amant qui était assez petit. On pouvait les comparer à Ed et Roy, sauf en ajoutant quelques centimètres aux deux alchimistes.

Les cheveux et les yeux dorés, il possédait une boucle d'oreille à gauche.

Arrogant et narquois, il pouvait se montrer très froid et dur envers ses proches. Seul, le garçon à la chevelure rose pouvait voir à travers cette carapace qu'Eiri avait constitué depuis son passé dans la ville américaine. L'écrivain s'est radouci au contact de la pile fushia. Possédant beaucoup de charisme, il n'est pas très patient, même s'il dû apprendre en compagnie de Shûichi. Il extériorisait encore mal ses sentiments, cependant son compagnon le comprenait parfaitement bien.

Il possédait une sœur aînée de 29 ans, Mika Uesugi et un jeune frère de 18 ans, Tatsuha Uesugi.

Yuki (son nom de plume venant de son ancien tuteur malgré _l'accident_…) était vêtu d'une chemise écrue et d'un pantalon d'un noir profond.

Les regards curieux de la foule toujours braqués sur eux, Eiri essaya de sauver la situation.

« I suggest that we continue this conversation in English, fit-il avec un parfait accent anglais. You're all going to watch the concert, aren't you?

- Yes. We like very much these bands, continua Roy.

- Hé, you like our music, thanks! Remercia le chanteur d'un accent pas très bon. Il fallait dire que le chanteur se débrouillait en anglais, sauf pour la prononciation.

- Yeah, but, what are you doing here ? demanda Ed.

- Oh, Yu...

- We'll watch the concert too, le coupa l'écrivain. Where are your places, Mister?

- The first row, répondit Winry. Hum, Mister...

- Uesugi. I'm Eiri Uesugi and He's Shûichi Uesugi, » fit-il prenant de vitesse la jeune fille.

Edward venait de comprendre que l'écrivain voulait détourner l'attention des autres spectateurs en se faisant passer lui et son amant pour des personnes du public.

Et cela fonctionnait, les derniers curieux qui comprenaient leur conversation reposèrent leur yeux sur l'entrée qui n'allait plus tarder à s'ouvrir.

« Hey, Alu, Edo and Winry ! Will you become my friends? We'll be able to have fun together!

- are you serious? Demanda Alphonse n'en revenant pas.

- Yes, I am !

- But, you're a star ! répliqua Ed.

- And? It's not a raison. I'm a boy like you, oh sorry miss, and it will be fantastic, won't it?

- Yeah, yeah. Hey, Roy, did you listen?

- Yes. You're a privileged person, Edo. It's great that a stranger had remarked you, se moqua t-il.

- You're a great bastard, fut la réponse d'Edward.

- I know. But it's why you love me, sourit-il.

- Yeah, yeah, whatever, dit-il avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son frère et le chanteur.

- Hey, you, interpella Eiri. Roy. You accept that he calls you like this.

- Mah, mah. I can answer but I don't want him to do a scene here, fit-il.

- Scene?

- Yes. You see, he's small... Very small, so...

- Hum? Oh, I have not see this. Shûichi isn't very tall, then I didn't see that Edward is smaller than him. »

Malheureusement, le blond entendit la phrase de l'écrivain et:

« WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THA….hmpfff »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade, en anglais, par son amant. Celui-ci l'avait attiré vers lui et avait scellé ses lèvres par un baiser, empêchant les mots de sortir.

Surpris, Edward oublia sa colère et l'embrassa en retour avant de se séparer et de soupirer.

« YUKI !!! Why don't you do this too ! s'exclama le jeune homme. I want that...

- Shut up. If not, you won't have anything when we'll be at home, » fit l'aîné des blonds mystérieusement en soulevant le menton de sa furie rose.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir Shûichi, mais également les trois adolescents qui se tenaient à côté. Seul Roy n'avait pas changé de couleur, affichant simplement un sourire narquois.

L'atmosphère fut brisée lorsqu'un déclic de chargement d'une arme se fit entendre.

« Shûichi, menaça une voix. Why aren't you inside with the others. Sakano is doing an attack of nerves, continua la voix de l'homme qui pressait le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe du chanteur.

- K-san… Ano…

- And who are all these people!?

- There are his new friends, intervena Eiri. And we were wedge at the peripheral of the city in a traffic jap.

- Hé?

- It's true! S'exclama le chanteur. Don't be upset, Mister. K! We will join the others in the slide! You come, Yuki?

- Yeah, I'm coming Shûichi. Oh, K, don't open your mouth that big. Flies will enter, » se moqua l'écrivain qui suivit son compagnon.

K reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il avait été surpris de l'intervention de Yuki. Ce n'était pas souvent que cela arrivait, et déjà il avait trouvé étrange sa venue avec le groupe à Paris. Il rangea son arme qui avait effrayé les adolescents et l'homme aux yeux sombres. Ainsi que quelques autres personnes qui se dépêchaient d'entrer à l'Olympia.

Car oui, les portes étaient ouvertes !

Tout d'un coup, Shûichi s'arrêta brutalement avant de passer par la seconde porte.

« Nee, Edo, Alu. Naka no ni kuru ka? (Dites, Ed, Al. Vous venez à l'intérieur ?)

- Honto?(Vraiment ?) Fit le blond étonné.

- Hai, honto.(Oui, vraiment) »

Souriant, Ed regarda son amant et tous les quatre suivirent le chanteur dans les coulisses.

« Hey, Wait ! » s'écria K.

Il courut rejoindre son chanteur qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Lui, le manager !

oOo

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers les loges situées derrière la scène de Bercy. Dans la salle, le public grossissait à vue d'œil.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Shûichi l'ouvrit pour se retrouver en compagnie du reste du groupe des Bad Luck ainsi que les membres de Faithless.

« SHUICHI !! s'écria un homme en larme, en pleine crise de folie. K-SAN !!

- Hai, hai, Shizumare, Sakano… (oui, oui, calme-toi, Sakano)

- Oh, Shû-chan, fit un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Hiro-kun ! Gomen, ore wa okureteiru…(Hiro! Désolé, je suis en retard..)

- Mah, mah. Hitobito?dit-il en voyant le petit groupe(Mah, Mah. Des personnes ?)

- Ah, hai.... »(Ah oui…)

Le chanteur se mit à expliquer la situation à ses compagnons, mais également aux Faithless et à son producteur et manager.

Le groupe Bad Luck, à part Shûichi, était composé de Hiroshi Nakano, appelé Hiro.

Du même âge que son ami, 20 ans, il était le guitariste du groupe. C'était avec lui que le garçon aux cheveux roses avait monté les Bad Luck. Les cheveux lâchés dans son dos et de teinte brun-roux, les yeux de couleur bleu-foncé, Hiro était celui qui comprenait le chanteur et arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Il était un peu considéré comme le sage du groupe.

Calme, tranquille, il était beaucoup moins agité et impulsif que le chanteur. Il dût confronter ses parents lorsque le groupe était en voie de devenir professionnel. En effet, ceux-ci voulaient que leur fils fasse les études de médecines que son grand-frère n'avait pas faites…

Hiro éprouvait également quelques sentiments envers une certaine personne du groupe même s'il affirmait le contraire… Et cette personne aussi d'ailleurs !

En fait, il voulait s'entêter à dire qu'il aimait une dénommée Ayaka alors que ce n'était pas le cas et il le savait très bien d'ailleurs, vu qu'il essayait de caser son frère aîné et la jeune femme qui n'étaient pas indifférent l'un de l'autre…

Le troisième membre était Suguru Fujisaki. Le plus jeune, 17 ans, n'était pas moins que le plus ambitieux. Et pour cause, son cousin, Tohma Seguchi était l'ancien président de la N-G avant de redevenir le joueur de synthé des Nittle Grasper, le groupe phare de Shûichi.

Très poli, il n'en reste pas moins un peu manipulateur sur les bords. Néanmoins, cela restait toujours dans le but de faire avancer la carrière professionnelle des Bad Luck.

Il ressemblait à son cousin au niveau du caractère.

Suguru était entré dans le groupe afin d'équilibrer leur musique. En effet, le jeune garçon était très doué pour les mixages et les arrangements sonores tout comme la composition de mélodie.

Parfois exaspéré par le côté enfantin du chanteur, il restait tout de même une aide et ami précieux.

Il possédait des cheveux courts et de teinte vert-impérial, des yeux de couleur noisette.

Et tout comme le guitariste, il ne voulait pas reconnaître certains sentiments….

K. Mister K ou K-san ou bien Monsieur K, comme il se faisait appeler. Il était le manager du groupe. Attiré par le potentiel de Shûichi, il suivit l'avancé du groupe. Utilisant quelques fois des moyens pas très net, il réussisait toujours à mettre Bad Luck sur le devant de la scène pour un coup de pub, un remontage de moral du chanteur ou autre. Il s'était même initié dans le couple Yuki-Shûichi pour le bien du groupe ! K ne quittait jamais son pistolet ou bien n'importe quelles autres armes. Il ne fallait donc pas s'inquiéter si vous le voyez dégainer son magnum contre Shûichi. C'était normal.

D'origine américaine, il combinait souvent son japonais avec des mots ou expressions anglaises telles que « Big News ! » ou « Let's Begin ! ».

En fait, son vrai nom était Claude K. Winchester. Agé de 32 ans, il avait des longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleu-outremer. Il était marié avec Judy Winchester, une actrice américaine. Il était aussi le père d'un jeune garçon, Michael.

Terminons avec le producteur des Bad Luck : Daisuke Sakano. A 30 ans, il était l'ancien manager avant de devenir producteur du groupe. Il était le plus souvent appelé par son nom que son prénom, par signe de respect du groupe et part camaraderie de K… Les yeux marrons, recouvert par des lunettes, et les cheveux noirs, Sakano piquait souvent des crises de nerf et de folie lorsqu'il y avait un imprévu ou que le délai n'allait pas être respecté !

En clair, il était vraiment stressé. Il essayait toujours de plaire au président de la N-G jusqu'au moment où celui-ci devint son rival de production entre Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper. On le voyait très souvent effrayé par le moindre contre-temps et terminer en pleurs ou bien en se cogant la tête contre le mur….

A part cela, il était calme et assez naïf… Il n'avait pas la force de conviction de K (logique), mais réussissait parfois aussi à rétablir la situation du groupe. Comme tout bon producteur qu'il était finalement. Il était fiancé à Mizuki, l'éditrice d'Eiri et Yoshiki.

Sakano se calmait en ce moment même de la peur que lui avait faite le retard du chanteur….

Ensuite, passons aux Faithless.

Composé également de quatre membres principaux, le groupe était un peu plus âgé. En effet, ils avaient déjà sorti deux albums en deux ans alors que Bad Luck était encore à ses débuts.

Ritsuka Agatsuma. Ce jeune homme avait 21 ans. Les cheveux courts et ébènes, il possédait des yeux noirs perçants. De caractère méfiant, Ritsuka était intelligent et approchait différents sujets avec beaucoup de tacts. Moins farfelu que l'autre chanteur, il était plus sérieux et silencieux.

Cela ne l'empêchait d'être encore naïf sur certain point.

Le chanteur des Faithless n'aimait pas la violence et préférait éviter cela. Possédant une voie magnifique, c'était en toute logique qu'il devint le chanteur.

Ritsuka vivait avec Sôbi Agatsuma avec qui il faisait sa vie.

Le jeune garçon aimait beaucoup s'occuper des enfants, même s'il était parfois gêné en leur compagnie.

Sôbi Agatsuma, 29 ans, était le bassiste du groupe. Ses cheveux étaient longs, très longs même, et de teinte châtain clair, proche du blond. Ses yeux, eux, étaient indigos. Il avait ses deux oreilles percées.

Sôbi était calme et surtout plus communicatif que le chanteur. Cependant, il était assez contradictoire dans ses propres propos. Mystérieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être charmant et plaisant. Il lui arrivait également de faire des sous-entendus que Ritsuka ne comprenait pas toujours…

Il avait connu le frère de son compagnon et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés. Une très bonne chose pour eux deux ! En effet, cela faisait près de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient et quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Sôbi avait la manie de porter des lunettes de soleil même par temps nuageux !

Seimei Aoyagi, 28 ans, était le frère aîné de Ritsuka. Possédant les mêmes cheveux ébènes et yeux charbons, il tenait beaucoup à son jeune frère.

Ami avec Sôbi depuis un bout de temps, ce fut lui qui réunit son frère et son ami, inconsciemment bien entendu.

Seimei était une grande source de réconfort pour son cadet. Il avait rapidement la confiance des gens et la gardait préciseument. Gentil, aimable, le jeune homme était une personne douce et affectueuse.

Cependant, il pouvait très bien devenir rude et odieux contre tous ceux qui s'en prenait à son frère ou bien à son couple qu'il formait avec Nisei !

Il avait également une manie de la propreté terrible ! Seimei était ainsi le guitariste attitré du groupe, mais tenait également les morceaux de pianos des titres.

Finalement, Kio Kaidô était âgé de 29 ans. Il avait rencontré Sôbi, Ritsu et Seimei à l'université et depuis, ils étaient restés de très bons amis, même plus en ce qui concernait Ritsu…

Il avait teint ses cheveux en vert clair. Ses yeux avaient la couleur argile. Son oreille droite possédait une rangée de piercing. Kio devait porter des lunettes pour la lecture.

Enjoué et comique, Kio amenait toujours une atmosphère légère avec lui. Il aimait donner des fêtes et avait encouragé le groupe à déposer leur première chanson chez Sukisyo. En tant que batteur du dit-groupe, il débordait d'énergie et de confiance !

Cependant, il continuait aussi de peindre quelques tableaux puisqu'il avait choisit ses études dans cette voie, comme Seimei Sôbi qui peignaient un peu par-ci par-là.

Faithless était produit chez Sukisyo. Ainsi, leur manageur était Nisei Akame-Ayoagi. A 27 ans, ce jeune homme encourgeait le groupe et les motivait pour s albums et les différentes tournées.

Contrairement à K qui était un peu dingue sur les bords, Nisei était très posé et préférait utiliser les mots comme forme de persuasion, s'il le fallait. Il fallait l'avouer qu'il était très persuasif avec ses mots…

Les cheveux longs et de teinte ébène, il possédait des yeux gris-souris.

Silencieux, il réfléchissait longuement aux projets du groupe. Mystérieux, il lui arrivait souvent d'afficher un sourire peu rassurant lorsqu'il avait trouvé une solution à un problème… Une solution qui pouvait être effrayante, presque autant que K quelques fois…

Le producteur était en réalité Ritsu Minami. Il avait 31 ans, des cheveux argentés courts et des yeux bleus. Il était tout l'opposé de Sakano. Optimiste, il voyait toujours les bons côtés. Si un imprévu arrivait, il le transformait pour le rendre favorable au groupe.

Si la préparation d'un album mettait du temps, cela ne l'inquiétait pas étant persuadé qu'il ne sera qu'encore meilleur.

Ritsu était quand même très sérieux dans son travail et travaillait justement sans relâche. Serviable et calme, Ritsu était celui qui avait poussé Sôbi et les autres dans leur carrière. En fait, il connaissait Sôbi depuis très longtemps…

Bref, après que Shûichi eut expliqué sa rencontre avec Edward, son frère, son amie et Roy, une conversation légère s'installa entre les descendants de Shamballa et les artistes.

« So ka, mah(Je vois, mah...).... We will speak english even if you can speak a little Japanese, ok? Fit Hiro.

- _Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée_, » répondit Roy dans la même langue.

En fait, il fut le seul à pouvoir répondre. Les trois adolescents étaient tellement surpris de rencontrer les deux groupes de J-rock, qu'ils n'en revenaient pas.

La salle pouvait être décrite ainsi : deux sofas dont l'un était occupé par Suguru et Hiro, plusieurs fauteuils dont deux étaient utilisés par les Faithless et plusieurs chaises.

« _Mais Shûichi, vous étiez vraiment pris dans un embouteillage ? _demanda le guitariste.

- _Ouais, et pas un p'tit,_ fit Yuki en s'asseyant sur le deuxième canapé puis alluma une cigarette.

- _J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez plus, _soupira Sakano. _Surtout que vous êtes les premiers !_

- _Mah, il ne parlait que de ça, y a rien à craindre_, rajouta l'écrivain alors qu'une tornade rose se précipita sur lui en criant 'YUKI !!'

- _Shûichi_, l'interpella K. _Tu devrais te changer._

- _Mais heu, j'veux mon Yuki_, gémit-il en s'accrochant au torse de ce dernier.

- _Shûichi,_ menaça l'américain avec son magnum 357.

- _Hai, hai, j'y vais…._ »

Le chanteur se leva et se précipita dans le vestiaire. Plus vite il se serait changé, plus vite il pourrait retourner câliner son Yuki !

« _Mah, vous êtes au lycée ?_ fit alors Ritsuka qui était assis entre les jambes de Sôbi.

- _Ah, heu oui ! Winry et moi, nous sommes dans notre dernière année avant les grandes études. Alphonse a un an de moins, _expliqua Edward.

- _Vous avez quel âge ? Le système n'étant pas le même,_ rajouta Kio assis un peu plus loin.

- _Ed a eu récemment 19 ans. Al a 17 ans et moi, et bien j'aurais 19 ans demain_, répondit l'adolescente.

- _Oh, bon anniversaire !_ s'exclama Ritsuka.

- _Un cadeau en avance, n'est-ce pas ?_ sourit Sôbi.

- _Oui,_ fit Winry en souriant également.

- _YUKI !!!_ fit soudainement une voix.

- _Tu es déjà là, toi ?_ questionna l'écrivain quand le chanteur se blottit contre lui.

- _Shindô, tu as été rapide sur ce coup-là_, remarqua Suguru.

- _Mah, mah, normal, il veut être câliné, hein ?_ taquina Hiro.

- _Hum…. Yuukii…._

- _Hm…_ soupira le blond en écrasant son mégot et en cajolant la tête du chanteur.

- _Ca n'arrive pas souvent de te voir te déplacer,_ remarqua K.

- _Mah, tout change mon cher,_ fit-il en souriant narquoiseument.

- _Ah,_ s'écria Sakano à l'intention des invités. _Vous pouvez vous asseoir, ne restez pas debout !_ »

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Roy s'installa à côté d'Eiri, Ed se mit à côté de son amant. Alphonse et Winry s'installèrent à côté de Hiro et Suguru.

Quant au chanteur, il avait revêtu un court T-shirt noir, un short noir avec une ceinture blanche, des gants sans doigts sombres et une longue veste… Jaune flash dont l'intérieur était orange.

« _Dites,_ fit Sôbi, _quelle est votre… relation ? A part Edo et Alu qui sont frères, bien entendu…_

- _Ah, hum…. Je…. Nous….er,_ rougit Edward.

- _Ed et moi, nous sommes en couple,_ répondit Roy venant au secours de la gêne de son compagnon.

- _Moi, je suis une de leur amie d'enfance, mais…. Enfin, avec Al…. Nous sommes aussi ensemble, _avoua t-elle.

- _Sôbi ! Tu vois toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ria Ritsuka en levant la tête vers l'arrière.

- _Je n'y peux rien_, fit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- _Sôbi a un sens d'observation incroyable, _expliqua Seimei

- _Il remarque toujours tout !_ rajouta Kio

- _Vous habitez où dans Paris ?_ fit Hiro, tripotant sa guitare.

- _Dans le 10e avant l'ensemble scolaire Stek,_ répondit Alphonse. _Mais, Niisan n'habite plus là…_

- _Hé ? Edo, tu vis où alors ?_ fit Shûichi.

- _Pas très loin… Juste après l'ensemble… Avec Roy…_

- Woh !! Sugee, Sugee ! ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune chanteur.

- _Depuis quand ?_ demanda Sora.

- _… aujourd'hui…_

- _C'est un début d'année chargé dites donc_, ria le frère de Ritsuka.

- _Et…_ » commença le chanteur des Faithless.

Son amant l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa question. En effet, ce dernier avait compris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devait avoir ses parents… En regardant profondément, on pouvait voir ce que ressentait chacun…

Tous les autres comprirent la réaction de Sôbi. Pour ne par que cela se fasse remarquer, Eiri enchaîna.

« _Hé, toi, Roy. Tu travailles, non ? Dans quoi ?_

- _ah, hum, j'étais dans l'enseignement, mais dernièrement j'ai dû me mettre en professeur particulier…_

- _Vous avez quel âge ?_ fit Suguru.

- _29 ans._

- _Comme Sôbi,_ sourit Ritsuka. _Et Niisan. _

- _Et Kio aussi,_ » rajouta le bassiste.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs et un aux cheveux argentés.

« Ah, K-san, Sakano-san, (Ah, Monsieur K, monsieur Sakano)fit Ritsu.

- K-san, Shindô-san wo mitsuke mashita?(Monsieur K, monsieur Shindô a été trouvé?) Demanda Nisei.

- Hai, kare to Yuki sohiste kare no tomodachi atarashî.(Oui, avec Yuki et ses nouveaux amis)

- Hé? Oh, gomen, ataratachi no boku wo mimasen, (Hé? Oh, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu) s'excusa le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

- Ah, we'll speak English. That's better, isn't? Fit Ritsu.

- They understand Japanese and speak a litte of this, but yeah, English will be better, » fit K.

Les adolescents et le noiraud se présentèrent aux producteurs et manageurs des Faithless. Puis :

« _Le staff vérifie que les lumières fonctionneront bien comme la mise en place des différents groupes et instruments_, expliqua Nisei.

- _Ok, _répondit K.

- _Dîtes, vous serez où dans la salle ?_questionna alors Suguru.

- _Au premier rang, _répondit Al.

- _Nee Yuuukii ?_ fit le chanteur de manière enfantine. _Tu seras aussi au premier rang ? Pour me voir, hein ?_

- _Ouais, si je risque pas d'ameuter les foules,_ dit-il en prenant son paquet de cigarette.

- Daisobu, daisobu !(Ca va aller, ça va aller !)

- _Hey, Eiri, passe-moi une clope,_ fit Sôbi.

- _Yuki, tu ne fumes pas un peu trop ? _s'inquiéta son amant.

- _Rah, non. Faut bien que je me détende après tout ton baratin dans la voiture._

- _Moo, Yuki !_

- Masaka.(Je peux pas y croire.) _Comment je fais pour te supporter ?_ se demanda Yuki pour lui.

- _Mah, Shû-chan sans son caractère n'est plus Shûichi, non ?_ rajouta Hiro.

- _Comme Edward,_ ria Roy

- _Hé !_

- _Mah, c'est vrai. Tu es impulsif, susceptible, entêté…_

- _Roy !_

- _… Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime,_ » termina t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le blond rougit à un tel point, qu'il ferait concurrance à sa propre veste !

« KAWAI !! s'écria Shûichi. _Nee Yuki ! Tu es d'accord, hein ils…_ »

Il fut interromput lui aussi par les lèvres du blond.

« _Parles moins. Tu dois chanter après, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu n'as plus de voix, hum ?_ » demanda Eiri avec son sourire satisfait.

Et justement, le chanteur resta sans voix…. Pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de joie.

« _YUUKKKIIII !!!!!! YUKI !!!! YUKI !!!! YUUUKKI !!!_

- _Ah, masaka…._ Soupira l'écrivain.

- _Yuki ! Yuki ! Yuki ! Yu..._ »

Un déclir sonore l'arrêta.

« Shûichi. Shizumare na (calme-toi, ok ?), fit sombrement le manageur.

- … H… Hai, » dit plaintivement le chanteur.

Hiro ria tandis que Suguru soupira face au comportement du leader.

« _Hum,_ toussa t-il. _Nee, Edo, si tu veux en gardant contact, je pourrais t'apprendre plus le japonais que ce que vous devez faire en classe._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui ! Par internet, cela doit être faisable ! Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras aussi m'apprendre le français !_

- _Toi ? Apprendre le français ?_ se moqua Yuki.

- _Mais heu ! Oui ! J'pourrais leur fournir plus de notion japonaise et puis j'pourrais apprendre le français avec eux ! _s'exclama t-il en désignant les deux couples.

- Dare koko wa furansu wo naratai ? (Qui veut apprendre le français ici ?) » demanda une nouvelle voix en japonais.

Tous les regars se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

« HYDE !!! » s'écria Ed, Al, Winry, ainsi que Shûichi, Ritsuka et même Sakano !

Et oui ! Dans l'entrée, se tenait bien le groupe L'Arc~en~Ciel avec son chanteur Hyde, son bassiste et leader Tetsu, son guitariste Ken et son batteur Yukihiro.

oOo

L'Arc~en~Ciel. Un des plus connus groupe japonais concernant la J-Rock. Depuis 1991, le groupe a composé, interprété et livré plusieurs dizaines, voire déjà centaines, de chansons.

Régulièrement, des tournées sont effectuées, des albums regroupant leur singles sont vendus, des interviews, des participations à un animé et la première place à l'Oricon est remportée.

Ce groupe est constitué de quatre personnes.

Tout d'abord, Hyde. Hyde, l'excellent chanteur, atteignant des notes hautes dans les aigus et descendant dans des notes graves envoûtantes. Il voulait être au départ le guitariste, mais Tetsu, le leader, a insisté pour qu'il devienne leur interprète. Une très bonne chose !

Il écrit en grande partie les paroles du groupe ainsi que la composition des musiques. Cependant, les autres membres mettaient également en pratique leur talent d'écriture et de compositeur.

En plus de savoir jouer de la guitare, Hyde jouait aussi du saxophone et de l'harmonica. Mais vous vous doutez bien que Hyde n'était pas son vrai nom. En réalité, le chanteur était assez secret concernant sa vie privée. Ainsi son véritable nom, que l'on dit être Hideto Takarai, ou sa date de naissance, qui serait le 29 janvier 1968, ne pouvaient pas être vérifiés comme les vrais.

Cependant, on savait qu'il était marié depuis Noël 2000 à Megumi Oishi et avait eu un petit garçon en novembre 2003. Cela s'arrêtait là. Et il avait bien raison, de laisser sa vie privée à part de sa vie professionnelle. (NDLR : Même si on aimerait bien connaître vraiment son nom et sa date de naissance *smile*)

Autre information, Hyde était petit, plus petit qu'Ed. Si, si cela existait….

Le chanteur fumait énormément et avait toujours faim. Hyde déplorait également que la musique japonaise se soit pas plus connue à l'étranger. Ce concert en France tombait très bien.

Doiha-chan, son surnom de la part de Tetsu, était donc petit, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux courts et brun-foncé. Enfin, en ce moment. Car le chanteur est passé depuis environ six ans par toutes les couleurs et coupes de cheveux possibles ! Ou presque…

Du court au long ou mi-long, des piques aus mèches raides, du châtain clair, foncé au blond du noir au blanc… Bref !

Ensuite, le leader et bassite : Tetsu, de son vrai nom, Tetsuya Ogawa. Bassite d'exception, il n'existait pas un morceau de l'Arc où son talent passait inaperçu. Ayant monté le groupe, Tet-chan avait occupé la place de chanteur avant avoir convaincu Hyde pour que celui-ci le devienne. Né le 03 octobre 1969, Tetsu était encore plus petit que Hyde !

Calme pendant les interviews, il était aussi parfois distrait. Il aimait beaucoup les vêtements un peu flashy et portait la plupart du temps ses chaussures plate-forme en scène ! Il était aussi le seul du groupe à ne pas fumer. Il écrivait certaines paroles et composait la musique plus souvent que Hyde.

Le bassiste possédait des cheveux courts et châtains aux reflets roux ainsi que des yeux cafés.

Puis, le guitariste de Laruku était Ken. Ken Kitamura né le 28 novembre 1969. Il était le plus grand du groupe avec près d'1mètre 78. Ayant connu Tetsu depuis l'enfance, ils avaient gardé contact. Ainsi c'était le bassiste qui lui avait demandé de rentrer dans la bande. Ken avait accepté malgré la forte opposition de ses parents avec qui il restait un peu brouillé…

Ken-chan composait aussi très souvent les musiques de L'Arc. Fumant autant que Hyde, il fumait même parfois sur scène, tout en jouant. Le guitariste était très heureux de pouvoir jouer en dehors du Japon. Pour lui, la musique japonaise commençait à se faire connaître, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il possédait des cheveux courts et marrons et des yeux sombres.

Enfin, Yukihiro était le batteur du groupe. Yukihiro Awaji était un peu plus grand que Hyde, moins d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il était né le 24 novembre 1969. Assez timide, et parlant peu lors des interventions à la TV ou en interview. Il était calme, patient et très gentil. Comme le chanteur et le guitariste, il fumait.

Possédant des long cheveux de couleur châtain-clair ou blond-foncé et des yeux bruns, le batteur aimait beaucoup le chocolat et le coca, cependant il se plaignait assez souvent d'avoir mal aux dents, mais refusait d'aller voir un dentiste !

Les quatre membres espéraient continuer le groupe encore très longtemps. Ils avaient même monté tout les quatre le P'unk~en~Ciel en 2004. Dans celui-ci, ils reprenaient certain de leurs morceaux et les modifiaient. C'était Tetsu qui tenait le chant et Hyde, la guitare.

Tous les quatre avaient aussi une carrière solo en dehors du groupe. En 2000, des rumeurs disaient que cela représentait la fin de l'Arc et pourtant en 2003, Laruku repris de plus belle !

Lors de la fin de l'année 2005, Hyde avait continué un bon bout de chemin en solo comme ses trois compagnons avant de recommencer cette année 2006 en France !(NDLR : en réalité, l'Arc continue en solo jusqu'en 2007, font un concert à Paris au zénith en 2008 et seront en pause jusqu'en 2011, mais continue leur solo, Hyde avec Vamps)

Voilà donc le groupe devant la porte de la loge. Devant un Ed stupéfait. Il n'était pas le seul, remarquez. Son frère, son amie, même Shûichi et Ristuka étaient tous surpris. Sakano aussi ! Le pauvre, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer….

« Hey, Hyde ! fit K.

- Oh, K-san. Mah, I see that there're special people, aren't there?

- Yes, yes. Shûichi's new friends.

- Ah, Shûichi ! K had spoke of you ! Ryuichi too.

- .... fut la réponse du jeune chanteur, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Hey, ria Hyde. Don't be so surprised!

- Doiha-chan, you know that you've surprised everyone with your enter, ria Tetsu

- Mah... »

Il s'avança et claqua des doigts devant le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux roses pour le faire atterir.

« _Hé ?_

- _Tu as parmi nous, Shû-chan ?_

- _Hé ? Shû-chan ?… YUKI !! Il m'a appelé Shû-chan !!!_ s'écria t-il.

- _Hum, j'ai entendu, j'suis pas sourd, par contre calme toi et reste assis_, fit-il en remettant son amant calmement à côté de lui.

- Hai…

- _En tout cas, tu as été rapide pour t'habituer au pays,_ fit Tetsu.

- _Il est comme ça, jovial et joyeux, alors il crée toujours des liens_, remarqua Sôbi.

- _Exact. Ryuichi avait bien dit qu'il était débordant d'énergie,_ répondit Ken.

- Sakuma-san ? s'empressa de dire Shûichi.

- _Oui, on l'avait vu, il y a quelques mois sur le plateau d'une émission,_ explique Yukihiro.

- _Tu veux apprendre le français, dis ?_ demanda Hyde.

- _Hum…. Oui, comme ça on pourra garder contact avec Edo et Roy et Alu et Winry…. _Fit-il

- _Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté. Enfin, je suis… Hyde_, sourit-il. _Cependant, je crois que vous le saviez déjà, _ria t-il_. J'peux m'asseoir ?_ rajouta t-il à l'attention de Roy.

- _Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je suis Roy Mustang et le blond, c'est Edward Elric._

- _Enchanté,_ fit tout le groupe alors que les trois autres membres s'assirent près d'Al et Winry.

- _Ah ! Je suis Alphonse Elric, le petit frère d'Edward._

- _Et moi, je suis Winry Rockbell._

- _Ravis de vous connaître_, sourit Tetsu.

- _Hum… Edo va bien ? Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure,_ remarqua Ken.

- _Il ne doit pas s'en remettre,_ fit Kio.

- Hé, Ed ? Edward ? Ohé, y a quelqu'un? S'amusa Roy en secouant la main devant les yeux de son compagnons.

- Ngné ?

- Ah, te revoilà sur Terre, alors comment c'était dans l'espace, taquina t-il.

- Hum… très drôle…. Grogna le blond.

- _Edo,_ l'appela Hyde. _Si tu apprends le français à Shû, tu pourrais le faire pour moi ?_

- _Hé ? HE ? _s'exclama l'adolescent.

- _Mah oui, j'ai les bases, mais cela s'arrête là. Et puis, se serait plus sympathique qu'avec un vrai professeur, non ?_

- _Ah oui, oui ! OUI ! bien sûr ! j'veux bien,_ s'empressa de dire FullMetal, encore un peu sous le choque.

- _Edward va devenir notre prof particulier de français, _ria Ritsuka.

- _Niisan, tu es sur que ça va… Tu n'es pas trop patient…_

- _Tu pourras toujours l'aider, Al, n'est-ce pas ?_ Fit Roy.

- _Oui, se serait une bonne idée, sinon il va être débordé_, rajouta Hiro.

- Shûichi ! fit K. _Grâce à toi, on va tous parler français !_ fit-il en riant, un peu effrayemment.

- Hum, K-san, daisobu ? fit Sakano

- _Nee, nee Edo, ça ne te dérange pas ?_ demanda tout de même le garçon aux cheveux roses, un peu inquiet.

- _Pas du tout, j'suis très content de pouvoir vous aider. Je vous admire beaucoup._

- _Mah, Edo, on est des humains comme tout le monde, _fit Hyde.

- _Oui, je sais. Mais, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on possède un talent pareil pour le chant et la musique qui rend vos albums si formidables._

- _Tout le monde a ses propres talents, _reprit Eiri. _Et ses défauts. Admirer quelqu'un s'est bien, tant qu'on ne veut pas devenir à tout prix comme lui. _

- _Pas de problème. Je ne cherche pas à ressembler à qui que se soit. Chacun est unique. Mais, je peux être que surpris de devenir un prof de français, _ria t-il. _Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé cela en venant ici ce soir ! En plus, le prof de célèbres groupes,_ ajouta Ed en riant encore.

- _Heureusement que Shûichi l'a proposé ! _fit Al

- _Pour une fois que le gamin fait quelque chose de bien,_ se moqua gentiment l'écrivain.

- _Hé ! Yuki !!_

- _T'énerve pas,_ sourit-il si doucement que seul son amant pour déceler ce sourire doux. _Quoi que, c'est vrai que c'est déjà mieux que ton écriture,_ rajouta t-il.

- _Yuki !_ s'écria Shûichi. _T'es bien content que j'ai pas ton don d'écriture ! C'est comme ça qui a déclenché notre rencontre._

- _Il a toujours eu une chance d'enfer_, » remarqua Suguru.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de rire. Ed s'arrêta de rire. Il ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait la connaissance des groupes japonais. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'était imaginé ! A part peut-être, l'histoire de son passé... Justement, son alchimie était son talent caché. Comme celui de 150 autres humains. Est-ce que ses nouveaux amis, ces amis qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, est-ce qu'ils ne le fuieront pas s'ils apprenaient la vérité ?

Est-ce qu'ils seront comme ceux que son ancêtre avait connu ? Peur de la différence ? Ou bien, considéront-ils cela comme identique à leur don de chant à eux ?

Tout en se posant ces questions, Ed vit que plusieurs conversations avaient lieu.

Alphonse et Winry discutaient avec Hiro, Suguru, Kio, Seimei et les musiciens de l'Arc. Roy, lui, parlait avec Shûichi, Eiri, Hyde, Ritsuka et Sôbi. Les manageurs et producteurs s'occupant du concert qui commençerait dans moins de trente minutes.

« Ed ? fit Roy. Ca va? Lui demanda t-il en chuchotant.

- Oui. Oui, c'est bon. C'est juste que… Même si Hyde a dit qu'ils sont des humains comme nous, j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je sois devenu leur ami si facilement…

- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas comme beaucoup d'artistes connus ici. Ils n'ont pas attrapé la grosse tête ou devenu égocentrique. Ils sont restés naturels. Comme beaucoup de groupe japonais je dirais…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que c'est pour ça aussi que je les admire. Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas laissés par le courant du succès. Ils sont restés égaux à eux-mêmes.

- Oui. Et toi, tu vas leur enseigner une langue… Ca sera pas gagner, soupira Roy

- Hé !

- Par contre, tu ne crois pas que ton admiration pour Hyde est dûe à sa taille ? »

Avant que le blond n'explose, Roy couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, emprisonnant les mots qui ne devinrent que des bruits étouffés.

Yuki qui avait suivit la scène afficha un air narquois. Il vit bien que son amant n'était pas le seul qui se calmait rapidement après un baiser.

En regardant justement son compagnon parler avec Ritsuka, il ne put que remercier le défaut du chanteur d'avoir créée leur rencontre. C'était lui qui faisait peu à peu revivre ses sentiments, ceux qu'il avait gardé enfermé depuis sept ans, depuis l'épisode de son tuteur, du meurtre et de ce dont il a été victime….

« _Comme lui plus tard…_ » pensa t-il. Il effaça rapidement ses pensées voyant le chanteur aux anges d'avoir rencontré celui qui avec Sakuma avait déclenché sa passion pour la chanson. Son amant, heureux d'avoir eu des amis en France, des fans qui ne lui avaient pas sauté dessus, mais le respectait.

En tirant une autre cigarette, Yuki se dit que finalement tout ce petit monde dans la pièce, allait bien ensemble…

L'atmosphère restait détendue. Les bavardages continuaient. Tandis qu'il parlait avec le garçon aux cheveux fushia, Ed fixa son attention sur une discussion qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, entre les producteurs des deux jeunes groupes.

Il interrompit sa conversation avec Shûichi qui prit part à celle entre le chanteur et bassiste de Faithless et le chanteur et le guitariste de l'Arc~en~Ciel.

« Ano, K-san, commença Ritsu. Kare wa tsuki janai, nee? (Heu, M.K, il n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas?)

- Ie. Demo, daisobu. Kare wa saigo no desu. Dakara. (Non. Mais, c'est bon. Il est le dernier. Alors.)

- Hm, hai, hontô ni, (Hm, oui, c'est vrai) répondit Nisei.

- Kare wo kuru ka, nee ? (Il va venir, n'est-ce pas?) s'inquiéta Sakano.

- Hai, hai, shinpa janai ! (Oui, Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !) » fit K.

Edward repota son attention sur Shûichi et lui posa la question.

« _De qui parlent-ils ?_

- _Hum ? Woh ! De la surprise ! Surprise !_ s'écria le chanteur.

- _Surprise_ ? répéta le blond et le noiraud. _Quelle surprise ?_ rajouta Roy.

- _Shindô ! Pourquoi as-tu parlé de cela !_ fit Suguru.

- _Mais…_

- _Tu savais que tu ne devais rien dire, non ?_ rajouta Yuki.

- _Shûichi, tu vas payer pour ton imprudence,_ menaça K en pointant son arme.

- K-SAN !!!

- _Hum, ne vous énervez K-san_, dit Hiro un peu effrayé par son manageur. _Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose d'avoir dit qu'il y aurait une surprise…_

- _Oui, il a raison. K, calmez-vous,_ rajouta Hyde.

- _Hum, soit_, » dit-il en rangeant son pistolet.

Le chanteur lâcha la respiration qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte.

« _Mais, heu, hum…. De quel genre de surprise il s'agit ?_ demanda timidement Alphonse.

- _Un chanteur !_ s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Shûichi !! s'exclama les autres artistes.

- _Et de quel artiste il s'agit ?_ fit Edward.

- Ah ! sore dewa(c'est)…. Mumura t-il dans l'oreille du blond.

- Shûichi !!!

- _Ah ! Vraiment !_ s'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

- _Oui _!

- SHUICHI !!!!

- Hai !!

- Mataku…. _T'es vraiment un imbécile,_ soupira Eiri en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

- Demo…. _Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose au programme…._ S'enquit Shûichi d'une petite voix.

- _Si, parce que tu ne seras plus là pour ouvrir le live_, répliqua K les yeux en feu et chargeant les munitions.

- AH !!! K-SAN !

- Mah, mah! K, _calmez-vous, s'il vous plait !_ ONEGAI !! s'écria Sakano au bord de la crise.

- Hum, Sakano-san, fit Hiro gêné, _ce n'est pas si grave, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état…_

- _Surtout que ça ne changera plus rien, _rajouta Suguru devant le torrent de larme du producteur.

- _Oui, et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est au courant sur les 3000 places vendues que le concert aura un autre déroulement, _fit Ritsu.

- K-san, _s'il vous plait, rangez votre arme, ce n'est pas la peine,_ dit Nisei.

- _Hm, OK, sauf que votre 'une personne' s'est transformé en deux personnes, _» répliqua t-il.

En effet, Edward venait de dire à son amant qui était l'invité mystère du live. Alphonse et Winry se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couple.

« Niisan, dis-nous de qui s'agit-il ?

- Ok, en fait c'est…., dit-il dans l'oreille de son frère

- Vraiment !

- Al ! Al ! c'est qui, c'est qui! Fit Winry impatiemment.

- C'est…., répondit l'adolescent en chuchotant.

- Wouah !! Génial, s'écriala jeune fille.

- Oui ! ca va être fantastique ! rajouta Edward.

- J'ai hâte de savoir comment cela va se dérouler, fit Roy.

- _Hé, vos 'deux' viennent de se transformer en quatre, _déclara calmement Eiri.

- Shûichi….. grogna K.

- Hum, ano…

- _Pas la peine de s'en prendre à lui, c'est vous qui avez parlé trop fort pour qu'il vous entende_, rajouta l'écrivain.

- _…. C'est vrai ça, K,_ fit Ritsu.

- Hum… » fut la seule réponse du manageur.

Shûichi n'en revenait pas que son amant prenne sa défense. Il resta assis, ébahit, les yeux en forme d'étoile et la bouche ouverte.

« YUKI !!! »

Il se jeta sur son amant qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Suguru soupira une fois de plus devant son chanteur.

« _Hum, en tout cas, s'il est aussi là, je crois que ça va être le meilleur concert que j'ai vu !_ s'exclama le jeune homme blond.

- If who are there? demanda une voix inconnue.

- Hey, Gackt! » Le gratifia Hyde.

Eh oui ! L'invité surprise était le chanteur solo Gackt !

Gackt Camui, comme on l'appelait était secret pour certaine chose, comme son vrai nom ou sa date de naissance qu'il donnait parfois sans que celle-ci est dû sens.

Ainsi, il donnait souvent la date du 4 juillet 1540, même si on pense qu'il s'agirait plutôt du 4 juillet 1973.

Sa carrière n'avait pas débuté par du solo. En effet, en 1995, il commença à être connu en étant le chanteur des Malice Mizer.

Pourtant en 1998, il dû quitter le groupe après une tournée pour plusieurs raisons personnels, artistiques et financières….

Gackt commença alors sa carrière solo avec un ensemble de personne appelé GacktJOB s'occupant des instruments et des organisations diverses.

Très compétitif, ce fut cela qui le poussa de plus en plus vers la musique classique puis rock.

Le chanteur de J-Rock avait gardé son ambition de jeunesse et disait souvent en étant adolescent _« Ce n'est pas que je veux gagner, c'est juste que je ne veux pas perdre »._

Gackt pouvait parler de nombreuses langues ! Japonais, bien entendu, Anglais, c'était normal, mais aussi Français, Coréen et Espagnol !

A part sa carrière de chanteur, il participa au film 'Moon Child' en compagnie d'un autre chanteur Hyde ! En effet, les deux chanteurs étaient de très bons amis.

Gackt possédait des cheveux, en ce moment, mi-long, jusque dans le bas du cou, et de couleur châtain clair avec des mèches blondes. En ce moment, car lui aussi était passé par toutes les coupes imaginables.

« Hyde ! Hey, everyone ! salua t-il. I see that there are many people, can I come in your conversation, ria t-il.

- Yes, of course! » Répondit Sôbi.

Il s'assit sur une chaise près du canapé où se trouvait Ed et les autres.

« _Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez rencontré Shûichi, n'est-ce pas_ ? dit-il à Roy et aux adolescents.

- _Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, voici Edward et Alphonse Elric et Winry Rockbell._

- _Vous êtes français, non ?_ Je parle aussi français, sourit-il.

- Sugoi ! Gackuto ! s'écria Shûichi_. Edo et Alu vont nous apprendre!_

- _C'est vrai ? Je peux vous aider à voir leur progrès si vous voulez_, proposa t-il à l'adolescent.

- _Ah, merci beaucoup !_ » fit rapidement le jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

La conversation reprit joyeusement. Au bout d'un court instant, Edward s'adressa à Ritsuka.

« _Hum, Ritsuka-san,_

- _Appelle-moi Ritsuka_, sourit-il.

- _Hum, bien. Ritsuka…. Je sais que vous ne portez plus le nom de votre famille, Aoyagi, mais celui-ci de Sôbi, Agatsuma…. Je voudrais savoir comment cela est possible, vu que, hum,_ essaya d'expliquer l'adolescent.

- _Ah oui ! C'est très simple_, fit le jeune chanteur. _C'est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas concrétiser notre couple par un mariage. Cependant, il existe depuis peu, un contrat, une sorte de loi mise par le gouvernement japonais qui rend possible l'officialisation de la vie de couple homosexuel. Par cela, je veux parler de tout ce qu'apporte comme droit un mariage normal : habitation, impôt, finance, héritage…. Et donc le nom de famille. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un mariage, il n'y pas pas de cérémonie religieuse ou même civil. Cela prouve simplement que Sôbi et moi sommes en ensemble. Ainsi, Sôbi est reconnu comme étant vraiment, on va dire, mon mari_, expliqua le jeune Faithless.

- _C'est la même chose pour son frère et Nisei ou pour Ritsu et Kio,_ rajouta le bassiste.

- _Ou pour nous deux !_ fit Sora

- _Le Japon est considéré comme un pays très conservateur,_ commença Eiri. _C'est vrai qu'il l'est, mais il s'ouvre plus vite au présent et au futur que d'autres pays. Il suit une évolution qui à lieu d'être et la suit rapidement. Même s'il y a quelques années, il n'e aurait pas été question._

- _Certains coups médiatiques et l'avis de la population a aidé, _fit Suguru

- _Le gouvernement préprarerait également un projet pour permettre l'adoption, _déclara Hiro.

- _C'est…. C'est incroyable qu'ils sont arrivés à faire un tel projet, _fit stupéfait Ed.

- _Oui, Niisan a raison, il devait avoir des oppositions, non ?_

- _Il y en a eu. Comme il y en aura toujours…. Cependant, tout le monde a le droit à la même vie… Alors ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord n'avaient plus qu'à accepter le fait…. C'est pareil pour autre chose aussi,_ fit Sôbi.

- _En France, il n'existe pas quelque chose dans le même genre ?_ demanda Sunao.

- _Pas vraiment…. Il y a bien les 'Pacs', mais il ne regroupe pas les mêmes droits qu'une union ordinaire. De plus, il s'agit plutôt de contrat amical fait avec un ami, de la famille…. On peut avoir quelques droits financiers pour un couple, mais cela s'arrête là,_» expliqua Roy.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Il fut brisé par Shûichi.

« _Nee, Yuki ?…. Nous aussi, on devrait se renseigner, non ? On serait reconnu comme couple et puis on vit déjà ensemble, alors ça changera rien, enfin si ça facilitera les dépenses et je pourrais porter ton nom, je serais un Uesugi et puis tout le monde saura combien je t'aime et personne n'osera plus se mettre entre nous deux et puis… Ah, et pour ton père et mes parents, ils comprendront vraiment qu'on se quitteras plus, je suis sûr que Maiko_(NDLR : sœur cadette de Shû) _et Tatsuha et Mika seront d'accord et puis se sera formidable, et puis et puis…., _s'emballa l'adolescent aux cheveux roses à toute vitesse.

- _Oi, calme-toi !_ s'écria l'écrivain. _On vit déjà dans le même appart et je suis venu avec toi ici pour le concert. C'est déjà pas mal._

- _Moo, Yuki, _fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- _Tu sais bien que j'suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Alors, laisse-moi le temps. On en a aussi. C'est pas comme si, il fallait faire tout maintenant Tu peux bien patienter, non ? En plus, je…. _»

Eiri se tut lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait inconsciemment et indirectement de déclarer à Shûichi une partie de ses sentiments en pensant à leur union. Le garçon aux yeux mauves avait encore des perles d'eau à ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci, se fut à cause de la joie. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles alors qu'il menaçait d'exploser

« YUUUKIIII !!!!! »

Dans un cri, il se jeta sur son amant qui faillit tomber du sofa si Roy et Ed n'auraient pas été là.

Tous se mirent à rire.

« _Hey, Hyde, faudrait qu'on y passe aussi non ?_ ria Gackt.

- _héhé, dès qu'on rentrera chez nous,_ » ajouta le chanteur de Laruku.

Les éclats de rire reprirent. Les deux chanteurs aimaient beaucoup se taquiner, se chamailler…. Un peu dans le style fraternel d'Ed et Al.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée quelques organisateurs de Sony.

« The live'll begin in less than five minutes. Please, be ready, déclara un des hommes de la compagnie de disque Sony.

- Ok, thanks, remercia K, puis à l'attention des Bad Luck, _on va déjà se rendre derrière la scène pour se tenir prêt. »_

Les artistes acquiescèrent. Les organisateurs partirent, tandis que les groupes se levèrent. Ed et les autres se mirent également debout et sortirent de la pièce en suivant Eiri.

En arrivant dans la salle de spectacle, la foule réclamaient les artistes. Plus de 3000 personnes étaient présentes, soit dans les balcons, soit devant la scène. Se faufilant à travers le gros du public, les Elric et leur compagnon arrivèrent en vue de leur place au premier rang.

Le noiraud tint même la main de son amant, qui avait rougit légèrement, pour ne pas le perdre au passage….

Eh oui, se n'était pas facile de passer au travers d'une foule qui n'attendait rien d'autre que d'acclamer les musiciens !

Tout d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et le silence. En effet, plus personnes ne parlait, attendant la suite.

Et c'était ainsi que le concert débuta avec les Bad Luck.

oOo

( 1) Première, et pas la dernière, apparition des personnages de Gravitations, de Loveless ! Tous des mangas/anime yaoi/shonen-ai

( 2)j'en dis pas plus sinon je révèle tous le manga Gravitation XD

( 3)Hé ouais, il est comme ça K XD

Voilà, voilà ! beaucoup de traduction, mais c'était marrant d'avoir du japonais et de l'anglais XD on rend plus facilement certaines situation en anglais XD

Sinon, prochain chapitre : le concert ! Je précise déjà que les chansons ne seront pas traduites, parce que la traduction n'a plus vraiment de sens XD

Mais bon, ça va être un gros chapitre song fic, mais il faudra attendre les vacances de février !

Sur ce, encore bonne année, laissez vos commentaires et à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que l'attente fut très longue, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas tout le temps que je voudrais avoir pour écrire cette fic…

En plus, ces vacances ont été très mouvementées, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu avancer autant que je voudrais…

Mais n'ayez crainte ! Je la continuerai jusqu'au bout, même si ça doit prendre plusieurs années ! lol

En espérant que vous suivrez avec moi

Sinon, une nouvelle qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic, j'ai été occupée en ce début de semaine parce que j'attendais la mise en vente de billets pour un concert, mais pas n'importe lequel !

En effet, le groupe L'ArcenCiel viendra au Zénith de Paris le 9 mai ! Alors pour touts ceux qui adorent ce groupe et le suivent régulièrement, si vous n'avez pas cours ce jour-là, pensez à essayer d'y aller

Les places sont en ventes sur tous les sites habituels !

Bon après cette petite publicité, on va passer au chapitre du concert ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai été devin ou pas, mais en tout cas chez moi l'Arc était déjà venu en 2006 XD

Je tiens tout de suite à dire qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste le concert en entier, et que je n'ai jamais fait de songfic avant…

Par contre, si vous pouvez écouter les chansons en même temps, se serait très bien, lol.

Nilana : merci pour ta review ! je me débrouille pas mal en anglais, mais en japonais, je me suis surtout aidée d'un dictionnaire parce que je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à faire des phrases qui ont un sens de tête XD

Mais j'espère que ça va venir

Zoro-kun : voilà le concert, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! c'est la première fois que je fais cela, donc je sais vraiment pas comment cela va ressortir..

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 14 : un live inoubliable.**

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**_

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! **__**OH!**_

Hiro accompagnait son chanteur avant d'être suivit par Suguru. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux musiciens comblaient le silence. Gardant toujours le même rythme, le guitariste remplissait le fond sonore tandis que le pianiste s'occupait du reste de la mélodie électronique. Les lumières bleues clignotaient à chaque 'Oh !'. Puis, l'adolescent commença le chant.

_**Kawaita tsumori ame ga **_

_**tsuzunaku katari kakeru**_

_**Namida wa seijaku ni...**_

_**samayou yoru ga akeru**_

Chaque fin de note était repris en écho alors que Shûichi chantait doucement. Suguru fit arriver les basses qui résonnèrent dans la salle, donnant le rythme au public qui commençait à se mouvoir de plus en plus.

_**KARADA o tsutau ame ni **_

_**furueru awai omoi**_

_**Guren no yuuwaku ni...**_

_**samayou yoru ga akeru**_

La deuxième strophe se passa comme la première. Le garçon enchaîna alors rapidement avec le refrain. La musique se fit plus entraînante alors que Shûichi éleva la voix. Ses amis se prenaient complètement au rythme de ses paroles.

_**Mabushii kiseki o irodoru **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE **_

_**kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT**_

_**Kimi no koe mo iranai **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Suhada ni nokoru **_

_**kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT**_

Le début fut repris par le chanteur qui marchait sur la scène, fixant le public à chaque fois que le titre fut prononcé. Le jeux des lumières bleues alterna avec celles vertes.

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**_

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! **__**OH!**_

Sans attendre, il s'avança à nouveau vers le devant de la scène, entama la partie suivante, toujours dans la même ambiance.

_**GLASS no shareta uso ni **_

_**nanika o hoshigaru MY HEART**_

_**Shien no sono yubi de **_

_**wazukani sasoi kakeru**_

Le refrain revint en force tandis que Shûichi se dirigeait vers son guitariste qui lui sourit et se mettait à fond dans la musique. Suguru, lui, restait concentré sur les accords.

_**Towa ni hirogaru sekai wo **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Kioku no MAKE ME TRUE **_

_**usureru kimi wa SILENT**_

_**Koware souna SPEED **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Subete o kakete **_

_**kake agaru toki wa TWILIGHT**_

Encore une fois, une intermède avec le titre fut présent comme le changement des couleurs.

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**_

_**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! **__**OH!**_

Pendant un court instant, seule la musique était présente. Le jeune pianiste rendait au mieux son solo, accompagné avec un fond de guitare. Puis, tenant fermement son micro, Shûichi s'adressa au public en chantant chaque syllabe distinctement tout en faisant traîner les dernières notes de chaque phrase en anglais.

_**DRAMA shitate no FAKE IT MOON**_

_**Kodoku o seou STORY TALE**_

_**Sameta hitomi de MAKE IT BLUE**_

Et alors que la musique atteignait son maximum, elle repartit rapidement sur le refrain tout comme l'adolescent aux cheveux roses qui traversa la scène d'un bout à l'autre.

_**Mabushii kiseki o irodoru **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE **_

_**kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT**_

_**Kimi no koe mo iranai **_

_**SMASHING BLUE**_

_**Suhada ni nokoru **_

_**kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT**_

La chanson se termina sur la suite de l'air de Smashing Blue et sur les dernières notes électroniques du pianiste. La foule applaudit fortement la prestation. Ed était aux anges ! Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la façon de chanter et d'être naturel de Shûichi. Il vit du coin de l'œil, le petit sourire d'Eiri.

« Hey, everyone ! We're Bad Luck ! Thanks for coming here ! Now, it's time for the RAGE BEAT! »

La musique repartie, tandis que Suguru lançait leur premier succès. Rapidement, debout face à la salle qui s'agitait, Shûichi entreprit les paroles qui lui valurent la place dans le monde de la pop.

_**Obieta mezuki de **_

_**iradatsu omoi **_

_**uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete**_

_**Hibi-wareta rojou ni **_

_**toketa SHIGUNARU wa **_

_**kizuato dake nokoshite-iku**_

Il laissait glisser les dernières syllabes, appuya plus sur certaines d'entre elles, tout en conservant un rythme indéniable.

_**Madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni**_

_**Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**_

Les deux dernières lignes furent enchaînées rapidement alors que le chanteur commençait le refrain de la chanson.

_**Doko ni mo tomaranai**_

_**Mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**_

_**Furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte**_

_**Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World**_

Chaque parole avait un autre impact sur les personnes présentes. Tantôt chantés rapidement, tantôt tenus, les mots montraient tous le savoir-faire des cordes vocales de l'interprète. La fin du refrain resta dans les airs beaucoup plus longtemps. Un court passage constitué uniquement de musique fut présent avant que Shûichi ne reprennent, maintenant la cadence du début.

_**Muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba **_

_**mishiranu uso ni hajikarete**_

_**Mote-amasu jikan ga **_

_**sabitsuita machi o **_

_**warubirezu ni kazatte-iru**_

_**Berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete**_

_**Meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai**_

Les premières lignes possédaient cette fin qui glissait dans la gorge de Shûichi qui donnait cette particularité à la mélodie. Encore une fois, la fin de la strophe fut chantée plus rapidement, laissant présager le refrain dynamique.

_**Saka-maku kodou kara**_

_**Kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku**_

_**Kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite**_

_**Sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World**_

Se donnant à fond, Shûichi était resté à la même place, face au public depuis le début. Tenant le micro d'une main, il utilisait l'autre pour donner plus d'impact à certaines de ses paroles. Hiro eut droit à un solo de guitare pendant un instant. Le guitariste était en parfait accord avec le son de Suguru.

_**MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga**_

_**Ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru**_

Le garçon aux cheveux fushia reprit un couplet entraînant, insistant sur le dernier son avant que le plus jeune du groupe ne relance la dernière partie de la chanson avec le célèbre refrain de Rage Beat.

_**Doko ni mo tomaranai**_

_**Mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**_

_**Furueteru SHAI na seikai no **_

_**Nuke-michi o neratte**_

_**Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World**_

A bout de souffle, le jeune japonais arrêta finalement sa voix. Quelques instants encore, on perçut le dynamisme du morceau. Les lumière qui avaient été chaudes pendant toute l'interprétation, passant du rouge ou orange et jaune, prirent maintenant une teinte plus calme, alternant bleu-clair et blanc.

_**Toumei ga **_

_**yozora somete**_

_**Hitori aruku **_

_**itsumo no kaerimichi**_

Doucement, le chanteur faisait part de ses courtes paroles, accompagné par Hiro qui avait prit, avant tout, un tabouret pour s'asseoir.

_**Kuchizusamu **_

_**konna kimochi**_

_**Nemuru kimi ni **_

_**todoketai na OH... UM...**_

Sa voix était calme, remplit de sentiment et envoûtante. On ne pouvait que se laisser capturer par cette mélancolie.

_**Nanika ni obieteru **_

_**jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**_

_**Tsugeru omoi **_

_**torinokoshita hibi ni...**_

_**OH... UM...**_

_**Dokoka ni wasureteru **_

_**kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**_

_**Toki wo tsunagu **_

_**hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**_

Sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus forte, exprimant la plus petite part de son intérieur. Shûichi ferma les yeux quelques instants, pendant qu'Hiro continuait la mélodie.

_**Toozakaru **_

_**kumo ni nosete**_

_**Boku no kimochi **_

_**tachidomaru kaerimichi**_

Continuant doucement et calmement, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et fixa le public.

_**Kimi wa mou **_

_**yume no tsuzuki**_

_**Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to **_

_**wakatteiru**_

Juste avant de reprendre le refrain, les yeux mauves passèrent rapidement sur le visage de son amant. Celui-ci savait bien qu'indirectement la chanson parlait d'eux deux. La foule était calme, se balançait tranquillement avec la guitare. Roy avait passé les bras autour du blond qui reposait contre lui.

_**Namida ga koboreteru **_

_**egao ga chotto hoshikunaru**_

_**Kimi no soba ni ireru dake de **_

_**boku wa...**_

_**OH... UM...**_

_**Dareka ga toikakeru **_

_**rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru**_

_**Kieru kage ni **_

_**mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**_

Entre les deux parties du refrain, il mettait en oeuvre un 'Oh !um !' nostalgique. Car oui, cette chanson était très nostalgique, rappelant aux concernés comment c'était déroulé le début de leur relation un peu difficile. La mélodie apaisante de la guitare suivait son cours, jusqu'à que ce que la voix de Shûichi se refit entendre pour le final.

_**Nanika ni obieteru **_

_**jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**_

_**Tsugeru omoi **_

_**torinokoshita hibi ni...**_

_**OH... UM...**_

_**Dokoka ni wasureteru **_

_**kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**_

_**Toki wo tsunagu **_

_**hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**_

La fin était toute aussi douce que le reste et s'acheva sur une dernière note du brun.

A peine quelques secondes passées, que les couleurs vives revinrent et se mirent à clignoter rapidement en même temps que Suguru reprenait du service.

_**Blind Game again **_

_**Kanari kireteru Doll**_

_**Itsuma demo **_

_**kawaranai yoru o buchikowase**_

Chantant énergiquement, Shûichi se défoulait sur scène ainsi que son guitariste qui avait enlevé le tabouret. Faisant rouler le 'O' de Doll, la pile rose remettait le feu à la salle. Terminant la dernière ligne à toute vitesse, il prit le chemin de la première strophe.

_**Zawameku kaze ni **_

_**meguru raito ga**_

_**Oto o tatete kioku tobasu **_

_**kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku**_

Le garçon aux cheveux vert-foncé élevait à nouveau le son de son jeux électronique qui faisait bouger la salle. En effet, Ed s'était retiré de l'étreinte tandis qu'il se laissait prendre au rythme comme son amant ou son frère qui dansait avec Winry.

_**Kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja **_

_**nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru**_

_**Mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku**_

Avec une diction plus rapide que les premières chansons, Shûichi n'articulait presque pas, rendant pour un non-inititié la compréhension plus délicate.

_**Don't Let me Down **_

_**Itsumo kobiteru dake**_

_**Cry for the sun **_

_**Nani mo mie yashinai**_

_**Jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?**_

Il enchaînait parole anglaise et japonaise à la suite, sans laisser un temps mort. Accélérant encore un peu à la fin du couplet, il reprit le refrain de Blind Game Again.

_**Blind Game again **_

_**Kanari kimeteru Doll **_

_**Todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero**_

_**Drastic Game a Game **_

_**Kanari kireteru Doll **_

_**Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase**_

Insistant sur 'Doll', il prononçait la suite rapidement, ne laissant pas retomber le rythme.

_**Nagareru namida habikoru uso ni **_

_**jibun o somete yume o nisu**_

_**Sora ni mau **_

_**haiiro no jounetsu**_

Suguru restait concentré sur sa partition, suivit également l'interprétation de son leader pour qu'aucune erreur n'arrive. Hiro bougeait sur la scène, allant d'un coin à un autre, rencontrant parfois Shûichi qui se déplaçait plus vers le devant du plateau.

_**Don't Let me Down **_

_**Kitto kitsu kyashinai**_

_**Cry for the sun **_

_**Kimi to kowaretai ze**_

_**Subete o moyasu toki o tomero**_

_**Blind Game again **_

_**Shiketa hitomi no Doll**_

_**Imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru**_

_**Drastic Game a Game **_

_**Tomeidake no Doll**_

_**Dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase**_

Le refrain revint, toujours plus fort et énergétique. Les lumières qui allaient avec l'ambiance et la vitesse rendaient le tout qu'encore plus prenant.

Créant un son électrique et penché techno particulier, Suguru démontrait ainsi sa maitrise du synthétiseur.

_**Blind Game again **_

_**Kanari kimeteru Doll**_

_**Todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero**_

_**Drastic Game a Game **_

_**Kanari kireteru Doll**_

_**Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase**_

Sur un dernier refrain, la chanson se termina, laissant encore apparaître quelques notes de synthé ainsi qu'une répétition de Shûichi de 'Blind Game Again.'

Les lumières changèrent une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître aléatoirement les couleurs froides que sont le bleu, le vert et le mauve.

Le début d'une nouvelle œuvre se fit entendre avec la guitare de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Le plus jeune membre commença bientôt aussi sa partie suivant le guitariste.

_**Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga**_

_**Ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru**_

Interprétant le couplet d'une voix douce, lente et calme, Shûichi marchait tranquillement sur scène.

_**Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa **_

_**Glaring One Way**_

_**Kogoesou na boku o terasu**_

Continuant sa marche à travers la scène, il fit face d'un seul coup au public lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot. La musique se renforça un peu, devenant plus forte.

_**Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete**_

_**Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**_

_**Boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO**_

Donnant une impulsion à sa voix, Shûichi interpréta le refrain avec puissance, laissant pour les deux dernières paroles, les mots plus longtemps sur ses lèvres. Puis, la musique reprit ses droits et continua son air rythmé et mélancolique en même temps.

_**Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo**_

_**Eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai**_

_**Kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa **_

_**It's Talk To Myself**_

_**Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru**_

Shûichi reprit ses allés et venus, de gauche à droite, tout en chantant doucement ses nouveaux couplets. Hiro insistait sur sa guitare par moment, donnant l'impression d'un carillon se mélangeant à des basses.

_**Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku**_

_**Tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru**_

_**Shiroku kieteku ano hi no SHIRUETTO**_

Lorsque le refrain revint, Shûichi fit à nouveau face à la scène. Son regard parcourut le fond avant de se poser au premier rang. Il fit un bref sourire à ses amis et son amant. Celui-ci écoutait calmement le concert, sans bouger. Il fixait de ses yeux d'or tout les déplacement du chanteur.

Pour n'importe qui, l'attitude de Yuki était celle de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait. Pourtant, Shûichi savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ed en jetant un coup d'œil le savait aussi. Un micro-sourire était visible sur le visage de l'écrivain qui se rappelait parfaitement ses paroles : celles qui avaient déclenchées leur rencontre dans ce parc le soir, celles qui avaient confirmées, une fois terminées, qu'il tenait vraiment à sa tornade rose.

_**Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru **_

_**Life Winter Dream**_

_**Tachidomaru boku o sarau**_

_**Kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo**_

Edward se colla contre Roy, heureux d'être venu ici avec lui. Alors que Shûichi entama la dernière strophe, Suguru baissa le volume et le voix du chanteur résonna.

_**Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete**_

_**Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**_

_**Boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO**_

Puis, le pianiste remit de la puissance pour le refrain que chantait Shûichi. Celui-ci tint la syllable 'Ru' aussi longtemps que possible avant de terminer Glaring Dream sur les notes de Hiro.

A la fin, Eiri mumura pour lui en souriant « Hontoni na zero talent, kare wa » (vraiment, tu n'as aucun talent….)

Les lumières redevinrent normales quelques minutes lorsque Shûichi adressa la parole à la foule.

« Everyone ! It'll be our last song, so…. »

Quelques cris déçu se firent entendre ce qui fit rire le garçon aux yeux améthyste.

« Mah, mah ! Our last song is for my snow ! »

Il était évident que personne ne pouvait comprendre l'allusion du chanteur. A part, ceux qui était concerné ou bien au courant. En fait, 'Snow' voulait donc dire 'Neige' en anglais. Et 'Yuki' en japonais signifiait 'Neige'.

Vous comprenez maintenant de quoi parlait Shindo. Tournant la tête vers l'écrivain, Roy aperçut celui-ci avec les yeux fermés et un vrai sourire tendre.

Winry, qui était entre Ed et Al ce dernier se trouvant directement à côté de Yuki, trouvait la déclaration de Shûichi magnifique.

Et tandis que les feux devenaient bleu et mauve et que la musique reprenait, le noiraud serra l'adolescent contre lui, posant légèrement son menton dans les cheveux blonds.

_**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto **_

_**kimi no koto o omoi dasu**_

_**Kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa **_

_**hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**_

Shûichi se tenait immobile sur le devant de la scène, le micro accroché à son pied en fer. Il chantait posément, calmement, se balançant un peu au rythme de la musique de ses compagnons.

_**Fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO **_

_**kimi no yokogao o terashita**_

_**Awai hikari wa ima demo**_

Chantant un peu plus fort la dernière parole, il tint le support du micro d'une main, tandis que sa seconde main montait avant de refermer le poing.

_**Nani o matteru **_

_**kimi wa inai heya**_

_**Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni **_

_**nemurenai mune ni hibiku**_

_**Ima mo matteru **_

_**hitori tomatteru**_

_**Futari mita anohi no tsuki o **_

_**ima dokode kimi wa miteru**_

Lors du refrain, tous les sentiments de l'adolescent pouvaient se faire entendre. Faisant des dessins dans l'air avec sa main, il ne quittait pas Yuki des yeux. Lorsque arriva la fin du couplet, Shûichi regarda à nouveau l'ensemble de la salle. Alphonse et sa petite-amie se balançait avec la mélodie. L'aîné des Elric se laissait complètement aller contre Roy qui l'étreignit à la taille. Ed posa alors une main sur celles de son amant.

_**Ore no shigusa manete waratta **_

_**kimi no koe mo omoi dasu**_

_**Kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa **_

_**ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU**_

_**Kage ni otoshita uso to **_

_**ore no wagamama o yurushita**_

_**Kimi no namida ga ima demo**_

Encore une fois, doucement les paroles furent interprétées. Juste avant la reprise du refrain, il effectua le même geste de la main que tout à l'heure.

_**Nani mo iwazuni **_

_**toki wa nagareru**_

_**Yagate kuru **_

_**asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru**_

_**Saigo no yoru wa **_

_**doko ni mo nakute**_

_**Okizari no ore no kokoro o **_

_**tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru**_

Le chanteur fixa une nouvelle fois ses yeux mauves dans les prunelles d'ambre de l'écrivain. Tous les deux savaient très bien que cette chanson était aussi particulière pour eux que la précédente, si ce n'était davantage. En effet, Shûichi l'avait écrite spécialement pour son amant, avouant tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Yuki, lui, avait écrite les paroles de la dernière chanson des Nittle Grasper, Shining Collection…. Pourquoi eux ? Eh bien, en fait, dans ces paroles, Yuki aussi, d'une certaine façon parlait de Shûichi. Ryuichi Sakuma étant le repère de l'adolescent, il n'y avait pas eu de même moyen pour atteindre le jeune garçon.

A part directement, mais ce n'était pas le genre de l'écrivain….

_**Kimi o matteru **_

_**tooi omoi demo**_

_**Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni **_

_**nemurenai mune ni hibiku**_

_**Ima mo matteru **_

_**hitori tomatteru**_

_**Futari mita anohi no tsuki o **_

_**ima dokode kimi wa miteru**_

Après une interlude de musique, le dernier refrain arriva. Le chanteur metta toute son énergie restante dans ses paroles avant que n'arrive la fin de 'In the Moonlight'.

« Thank you !! Thank you very much, everyone ! remercia Shûichi. It was Bad Luck ! Bye Bye!!»

Les applaudissements fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis que les trois membres du groupe remercièrent chaleureusement l'auditoire. Ils quittèrent ensuite le plateau, retrouvant dans les couloirs un Sakano en pleurs de joie, vu que rien d'imprévu n'était arrivé (pour une fois !) et un K riant de cette réussite.

Quelques minutes suivirent, où le public resta dans le noir. Tapant dans leurs mains, ils réclamaient la suite du concert. Au bout d'environ trois minutes, ils obtinrent ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'obscurité fut remplacée par des lumières oranges et jaunes qui alternaient tandis que Seimei commençait l'introduction de 'Just a Survivor'.

Il fut rapidement suivit par la basse de Sôbi et la batterie de Kio.

_**Kurayami ni me wo hiraite**_

_**Tesaguri no mama de**_

_**Ima arukidasu nda**_

Ritsuka commença à chanter de manière entraînante, détachant chaque syllabe au rythme du batteur. Micro en main, il tapait du pied en même temps que la batterie.

_**Arifureta kotoba ja naku**_

_**Sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne**_

_**Motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai**_

_**Deaeta kiseki uketomete...**_

Le chanteur donna plus de puissance à sa voix dans ces dernières paroles. Laissant le dernier son traîné, il préparait le refrain. Les musiciens, eux aussi, s'apprêtaient à augmenter la force de leur jeux.

_**Ima Survivor**_

_**Unmei wa "arugamama" ja nai**_

_**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara**_

_**Aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! sono mukou he... **_

_**(Find out the way)**_

_**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**_

Dynamiquement, il se déplaça sur la scène, proposant un refrain énergétique. Sôbi et Seimei, chacun situé d'un côté du chanteur, interprétèrent la deuxième voix grâce au mini-micro attaché sur leur vêtement.

Un moment de musique entier arriva où les deux joueurs se déplacèrent sur scène alors que Ritsuka reprenait sa place à l'avant, face à la foule. Après le signal donné par une cymbale de Kio, le chanteur reprit.

_**Obieteta surechigau hibi**_

_**Dareka wo kizutsuke**_

_**Uragitteku koto**_

Toujours de la même façon, le jeune adolescent interpréta la strophe en souriant et gardant le rythme avec sa jambe, pendant que l'audience le faisait avec ses mains.

_**Hitori de wa furerarenai**_

_**Nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne**_

_**Sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo**_

_**Wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara**_

Il tint chaque fin de phrase, commençant son va et vient sur scène en même temps que le refrain.

_**Ima Believer**_

_**Omoi demo "arugamama" de ii**_

_**Ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara**_

_**Soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! todoku basho wa... **_

_**(Show me the way)**_

_**Ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku**_

La musique s'accordait avec le jeux des lumières qui virèrent de l'orange au mauve et parfois jaune. Kio se donnait à fond sur sa batterie, délivrant toute son énergie. Sôbi et Seimei reprirent le chœur. S'arrêtant à gauche du plateau, Ritsuka termina de chanter. Les musiciens prirent le dessus, tandis que Sôbi avait la part la plus importante. Se déplaçant sur la scène, il rencontra son chanteur avant de gratter sa basse au côté du guitariste qui faisait de même avec son instrument.

_**Te wo nobasu sono saki ni**_

_**Sagashiteta tatta hitotsu no kotae ga, kitto...**_

Enchaînant deux phrases, Ritsuka reparti vers la droite avant de glisser vers le centre en même temps que le début du dernier refrain.

_**Ima Survivor**_

_**Yume ja nai nda! "arugamama" ja nai**_

_**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda**_

_**Sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! sono shunkan wo... **_

_**(Find out the way)**_

_**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**_

Toujours aussi rempli d'entrain, l'adolescent termina la chanson en laissant la dernière syllabe dans les airs. Le bassiste reprit de la puissance puis Kio acheva la musique.

Rapidement, l'éclairage devint vert et rose pendant que la musique reprenait et que Ritsuka offrait le début de la seconde chanson.

_**Tsuki no KAASU**_

_**Tsumetai yume no naka de...**_

La batterie se fit plus importante. La guitare s'offrit un cours solo avant d'enchaîner avec la basse.

_**Kotoba no nai sekai de **_

_**bokura wa ai wo kataru **_

_**itsuka kimi ni todoku made**_

De façon rapide, il commença les paroles accentuant d'une note grave chaque fin de ligne.

_**Kizu darake no kainade **_

_**daki yoseta kuchibiru no**_

_**Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute**_

Encore une fois, il procéda de la même manière tandis qu'il se mouvait sur le devant de la scène. Le micro dans une main, il agréa ses paroles avec des gestes de son autre main.

_**Nee aishiatta kako no **_

_**Utsukushisa sutesareba**_

_**Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara**_

Contrairement au début, cette fois-ci, il chanta dans les aigus les fins de phrase. Tout de suite, le refrain arriva.

_**Tsuki no KAASU**_

_**Tsumetai yume no naka kara **_

_**kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute**_

_**Dokomade yukeru **_

_**ai wo shinjite **_

_**ii basho made**_

Pendant celui-ci, il alla de gauche à droite, rencontrant ses musiciens et sourit à Sôbi. Il tint les trois dernières fin plus longtemps que le reste, montant un peu plus dans les aigu tout en conservant une voix magnifique.

Devant la scène, Ed se prenait à la musique et se mouvait près de son amant qui en faisant autant. En fait, tous les spectateurs étaient pris dans le rythme.

_**Itami wo mada shiranai **_

_**kodomo dake no yarikata de**_

_**Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru**_

Sans attendre, il reprit le second couplet de la même façon que le début du premier. Debout devant le public, il accompagnait la fin d'un mouvement de tête

_**Mimimoto de sasayaita **_

_**hajimete no ai no kotoba **_

_**massugu na hitomi madowasetai**_

Encore, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais chanta de manière identique reculant légèrement.

_**Nee kimi wo dakishimete **_

_**atatamerareru naraba**_

_**Nonna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai**_

Montant dans une voix plus claire que celle d'il y a quelques secondes, Ritsuka recommença son parcours allant vers son frère puis vers son amant. En passant, il sourit au garçon aux cheveux verts et reprit son refrain.

_**Tsuki no KAASU**_

_**Tsumetai yume kara samete **_

_**kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte**_

_**Dokomade yukou **_

_**ai no shijima wo te ni suru made**_

Chaque syllabe flottait plus longtemps dans la salle à la fin de cette reprise. Un petit moment, la batterie de Kio fut la plus présente sur scène. Puis, la guitare et la basse se firent nouveau plus importants. Se déplaçant de quelques pas, Seimei tandis que Sôbi rejoignit plus le milieu du plateau.

_**Nee aishiatta kako no **_

_**utsukushisa sutesareba**_

_**Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara**_

Le leader interpréta ces quelques paroles de manière douce et lente alors que la musique s'effaçait presque.

_**Tsuki no KAASU**_

_**Tsumetai yume no naka kara **_

_**kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute**_

_**Dokomade yukeru **_

_**ai wo shinjite ii basho made**_

Reprenant le refrain calmement, il donna à nouveau de la puissance dans les dernières lignes en même temps que les musiciens et leur instrument respectif.

_**Dokomade yukeru **_

_**ai wo shinjite ii basho made**_

_**Yoru no mukou futari dake de**_

Après un solo de basse sur fond de batterie, il répéta la fin du refrain une seconde fois, tenant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait la fin de 'Moon's Curse'. Et en même temps que s'éteignait sa voix, la musique disparaissait.

Les lumières se firent plus douces, bleu clair et transparentes, alors que Kio et Seimei commençaient une mélodie douce et mélancolique. Sôbi joua lorsque son jeune amant chanta les premiers mots.

_**Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no**_

_**Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite**_

_**Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite**_

_**Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.**_

D'une voix douce, calme et lente, il chantait, laissant une pose entre chaque groupe de mot et à la fin de chaque phrase. Il se tenait sur le devant de la scène, le micro sur son support. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains reposaient sur le support.

_**Hoshi no furu basho de**_

_**Anata ga waratte irukoto wo **_

_**Itsumo negatteta **_

_**Ima tookutemo**_

_**Mata aeru yo ne**_

Il ouvrit les paupières avec le refrain. Toujours aussi lentement et doucement, il interpréta les paroles. Ritsuka retenait chaque dernières notes en l'air. Il marqua une pose avant de chanter la dernière phrase du refrain de manière presque tendre.

Tout le long de celui-ci, le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé à part ses mains, dessinant dans l'invisible.

_**Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute**_

_**Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**_

_**Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete**_

_**Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**_

Après un petit moment de simple musique, il alla au deuxième couplet. Alors que sa voix restait calme et assez lente, la batterie se fit un peu plus rapide et présente qu'avant. A chaque pose, un écho reprenait les mots de Ritsuka.

Le public, lui, se balançait au rythme mélancolique de la chanson. Le jeune alchimiste blond tenait la main de son amant dans la sienne. Celui-ci caressait tendrement le dessus de la jeune main.

Winry s'était également laissé aller contre Al.

_**Hoshi no furu basho e**_

_**Omoi wo anata ni todoketai **_

_**Itsumo soba ni iru**_

_**Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara**_

_**Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune**_

Il mit plus de force dans ce refrain, montant dans les notes. Sur scène, le guitariste et le bassiste faisaient lentement quelques pas. Sôbi se rapprocha alors du chanteur et se tint près de lui. Cela fit sourire le chanteur.

_**Shizuka na yoru ni….**_

Pendant que la musique gardait la même mélodie, tout en ayant un renforcement léger de batterie et de vitesse, l'adolescent répétait ces mots.

_**Hoshi no furu basho de...**_

_**Anata ga…**_

_**Hoshi no….**_

Pendant toute la fin de 'Shizukana yoru ni', il répétait ces petits bouts de paroles, alternativement, mélangeant l'un et l'autre.

_**Dakishimeru kara...**_

_**Shizuka na yoru ni.**_

Une dernière fois, Ritsuka prononça cette phrase tandis que la musique s'arrêtait doucement. Et alors que l'écho de ces mots résonnait dans la salle, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son amant qui souriait et reprenait sa place sur le plateau.

Il lui sourit en retour quand les faisceaux lumineux devinrent rouge et orange.

Seimei commença l'air d'une nouvelle chanson. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kio déclara sa présence. Puis ce fut autour de Sôbi. A ce moment, le chanteur refixa la salle et entrepit de placer sa voix.

_**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita**_

Posément il interpréta les paroles. Tapant du pied en rythme, il négligea certains mots, donnant un petit semblant de _country_ à cette interprétation. La musique fut présente un cours instant.

_**"Minna shinjyae" tte kuchiguse wo  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
Mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de  
Nani wo te ni shite yuku?**_

De la même manière, il chanta cette strophe. Cependant, à la fin de celle-ci, il augmenta la puissance de sa voix.

_**I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure**_

Il enchaîna rapidement le refrain en se déplaçant sur scène. La musique remplit toute la pièce qui s'agitait. Chantant à plein poumon, il baissa à nouveau le volume à la fin du refrain.

_**Tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi  
Munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta  
Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**_

Reprenant cette ressemblance _country_, Ritsuka reprit sa place au devant. Tout le monde était captivé par le rythme et la mélodie.

_**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
Aitsu wa sabishisou ni hohoenda  
Wakarou to shite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
Nani wo te ni shite yuku?**_

Continuant tranquillement, il haussa à nouveau la voix avant le refrain.

_**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure**_

Le chant du leader ainsi que la musique remplissaient à nouveau l'endroit de manière forte. Ritsuka parcouru le plateau, rencontrant son frère.

_**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori wo hanatsu**_

S'adressant directement à l'audience, l'adolescent garda son ton puissant et tint certaines notes. Les autres membres se donnaient toujours autant.

_**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi wo hanatsu  
Kokoro wo hanatsu  
Hikari wo hanatsu  
I'm believing...**_

Rapidement, il continua avec ce couplet. Contrairement au précédent, celui-ci gardait la même force que les refrains.

Marchant sur scène, le chanteur s'arrêta à chaque phrase courte, reprenant en même temps son souffle. Il répéta ces quelques mots anglais, les yeux fermés.

_**I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure  
**_

Dès qu'il arriva à la deuxième partie anglaise, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fixa la salle.

Encore plus dynamiquement, il plaça ses propres sentiments dans les paroles.

_**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure**_

Il termina avec ce refrain de manière plus calme, tandis que Sunao termina 'This light I see' sur quelques accords de guitare.

L'éclairage changea pour une teinte verte et rose. Le bassiste entama une nouvelle chanson. Les jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs et verts le suivirent assez vite.

_**Kioku no kimi ga hohoemi kakeru tabi**_

_**Shizumeta hazu no kagerou ga yurameku**_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit entendre sa voix en se déplaçant vers la gauche. Il tomba quelque peu dans les graves à la fin de la note. La batterie avait une place pré-dominante dans cet œuvre.

_**ASUFARUTO tokasu tsumi**_

_**Kono mune wo kogashiteku**_

_**Kuchihateta mirai yori kimi ga hoshii**_

Détachant chaque mot l'un de l'autre, il accéléra un peu tout en montant en crescendo par rapport à la force de sa voix, se rendant vers le centre du plateau.

_**Ai wa Daydreamin' hakanai kage**_

_**Maboroshi to kieteiku mae ni te wo nobase**_

_**Hikikae ni nanimokamo ushinau toshitemo**_

_**Dakishimetai mou ichido**_

D'un ton assez grave, il entreprit le refrain. Rapidement, mais pas trop, il enchaînait les paroles. Les musiciens donnaient plus de vigueur à leur jeux tandis que Ritsuka tint jusqu'à la fin la dernière syllable. Après un moment, il reprit.

_**Rasen ga kimeta deai wa itsunomani**_

_**Kuruihajimeta kurayami ni togireru**_

Calmement, il chanta ce couplet, marchant cette fois-ci vers la droite.

_**Sabitsuita yume no naka**_

_**Kimi dake wo sagashiteru**_

_**Torawareta omoi dake toki wo koete**_

Augmentant encore une fois le volume, il se rendit au devant de la scène, accélérant chaque fois plus son chant.

_**Ima wa Daydreamin' hashiru kodou**_

_**Tamashii ni hibikiau kiseki yobisamase**_

_**Mitsumetara genjitsu ga kowareru toshitemo**_

_**Tashikametai mou ichido**_

Encore plus dynamiquement, tout le groupe reprit le refrain. La foule dansait dans la salle. Au premier rang, les Elric et leur moitié se trémoussaient.

Ritsuka tint la dernière note jusqu'à bout de souffle. Cela faisant, il serrait le poing et baissait la tête, les yeux fermés avant de la relever rapidement lorsqu'il lâcha prise.

Sôbi, Kio et Seimei jouaient une partie à part dans la chanson pendant une trentaine de seconde. Le guitariste se déplaçait vers la batterie, tandis que le bassiste et le chanteur se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble.

_**Ai wa Daydreamin' hakanai kage**_

_**Maboroshi to kieteiku mae ni te wo nobase**_

_**Hikikae ni nanimokamo ushinau toshitemo**_

_**Dakishimetai mou ichido**_

Ritsuka entama le dernier refrain en regagnant le devant de la scène. Toujours avec ce ton grave et cette force, il termina sur une nouvelle note longue. Il avait levé la tête et la main qui ne tenait pas le micro avant de redescendre avec la fin de 'Day Dreaming'.

Puis, les lumières s'éteignirent un court moment. Lorsqu'elle se rallumèrent, de teinte mauve, on aperçut Ritsuka seul sur scène avec Sôbi et un piano dans le fond et son Grand-frère à celui-ci.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène commença sa partition et fut suivit par un air de violon joué par le, normalement, bassiste.

_**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo**_

_**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute**_

D'une voix douce et tendre, Ritsuka chanta les premiers mots. Posément et avec une certaine mélancolie, les paroles touchaient tout le monde.

_**Yasashisa yori fukai basho de**_

_**Fureau no wa itami dake**_

_**Futari wo musunde kudasai**_

Edward s'était collé contre Roy qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. A chaque fois, cette chanson le rendait triste.

_**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai**_

_**Tomadoi nagara te wo totte**_

_**Zankoku na yoake no hou he**_

_**Arukidasu**_

Un tout petit peu plus rapidement, il chanta les paroles avec ce même calme et douceur. Sur le devant de la scène, il tenait le support du micro de ses deux mains.

_**Hontou no kotoba wa kitto**_

_**Hontou no sekai no dokoka**_

_**Bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni**_

_**Hisonderu**_

_**Ima mo kitto**_

La salle était plongé dans le silence, accroché aux lèvres de l'adolescent qui fixait un point au loin. Il éteignit sa voix quelques intants pendant lesquels, seul le piano et le violon se faisaient entendre.

_**Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to**_

_**Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute**_

Dans un lointain fond sonore, alors qu'il reprenait la parole, on pouvait entendre un léger bruit de batterie. En effet, dans le fond derrière Seimei, éclairé de bleu comme Sôbi, on voyait Kio, éclairé de blanc, qui avait reprit sa place.

_**Soredemo ima kimi to aeta**_

_**Yorokobi ni furuete iru**_

_**Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai**_

_**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai**_

_**Atatakai basho he nigenai**_

_**Zankoku na yoake wo kitto**_

_**Koete yuku**_

Tandis que Ritsuka continua son doux chant, son frère et Sôbi répétèrent aussi en double voix, les derniers mots du chanteur.

_**Akirameteta sono shizukesa**_

_**Hontou no kotoba wo kitto**_

_**Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni**_

_**Sagashidasu**_

_**Itsuka kitto**_

Les trois jets de couleurs étaient projetés sur lui, alors qu'il continuait posément. Il fit durer la dernière note avant que son frère et Sôbi n'eurent droit à un intermède. Le jeune homme aux long cheveux châtain clair en profita pour s'approcher doucement de l'adolescent, qui pendant ce temps, avait les yeux fermés.

Devant la scène, Winry et Alphonse se soutenaient en étant en contact avec une épaule. Edward laissait sa tête reposer en arrière sur l'épaule du noiraud.

Dans les coulisses, Shûichi avait envie de rejoindre l'écrivain, bien entendu il ne pouvait pas traverser la scène et se jeter dans ses bras comme ça….

Avant de reprendre les premières paroles de la chanson 'Michiyuki', Ritsuka ouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeux de violon en souriant tendrement. Puis, il retourna ses yeux vers le public.

_**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo**_

_**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute**_

L'adolescent chanta à nouveau doucement. Seul le piano continuait son jeux. Sôbi, lui, se tenait toujours prêt du chanteur.

_**Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi**_

_**Futari dake no michiyuki wo**_

_**Douka terashite kudasai**_

Il termina sur ces paroles. Seimei joua encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter également. A cet instant, le bassiste étreignit par derrière le chanteur et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la salle. Ed, lui, soupira. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette chanson. Roy déposa alors également rapidement un baiser dans les mèches blondes ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent.

« Thank you ! Thank you, very much !! Everyone ! remercia Ritsuka. It was Faithless !! We really appreciate to be there, rajouta t-il alors que des cris accueillaient ses remerciements. So, it was Faithless who thank you a lot!! See you again!! »

Et sur des applaudissements, le groupe quitta la scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent une nouvelle fois. La salle entière réclamaient à présent Laruku !

Dans les coulisses, Ritsu et Nisei félicitèrent le groupe. Shûichi, lui, félicita vivement Ritsuka alors que celui-ci ne faisait que démentir en disant que le garçon aux cheveux roses avait été mieux. Cette gentille chamaillerie durant un peu, juste avant que Laruku ne s'avança dans le noir sur scène…

oOo

Le public criait, réclamait le groupe suivant. Puis, on entendit dans l'obscurité, un cri :

« ARE YOU FUCKING READY ? »

Ce cri fut accueillit par les cris de la salle alors que la musique démarrait tout de suite derrière avec les jeux de lumières. La basse de Tetsu, la guitare de Ken et la batterie de Yukihiro remplissaient la salle qui acclamait l'Arc-en-Ciel avec de grand cris.

**_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_**

S'avançant au devant de la scène, Hyde chantait en s'accroupissant. Il fit un signe de la main à la foule, leur disant de se déchaîner.

**_Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae he  
Kurushi magire demo hyouteki wa mou minogasa nai_**

**_Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa  
Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukamitorou_**

Sur la scène, le chanteur dansait, faisant parfois des gestes de la main. Tetsu lui se déplaçait à gauche du plateau tandis que Ken fumait sa cigarette pendant son jeu.

**_Muchuu de (hayaku) kakenukete kita  
Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
Hibiite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO_**

Le refrain arriva. Hyde faisait des allés-retours sur scène, montant même sur un petit plateau sur-élevé à droite. Sa voix était puissante et remplissait la salle où l'ambiance montait de plus en plus. Tetsu chantait également la deuxième voix lors du refrain.

**_Kazoe kire nai kizu kakaekonde itemo  
Chotto ya sotto ja tamashii made wa ubawasenai  
Ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
Nani kara hanasou sonna koto bakari omou yo_**

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur se dirigea vers la scène en hauteur à gauche. Chantant rapidement, il se pencha un peu vers l'avant en faisant un signe de la main. Le rythme de la chanson retentissait dans la pièce avec Ken qui marchait sur scène et Yukihiro qui se donnait complètement à la musique.

Hyde descendit reprenant sa place au devant de la scène avant d'entamer à nouveau le refrain.

**_Muchuu de (hayaku) kakenukete kita  
Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
Hibiite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO_**

Tout en se déplaçant sur le devant, le chanteur dansait, se défoulait. Il termina en tenant la note plus longtemps qu'auparavant.

Juste avant de reprendre les paroles, il s'adressa à la salle « HEY, FUCKING READY ?? FRANCE !!»

Il fut accueillit avec un grand nombre de cris.

**_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_**

Il partit vers la gauche en marchant doucement, tandis que le bassiste et le guitariste reprenait en voix de fond les mêmes paroles que le chanteur. Celui-ci poussant un cri pour faire monter l'ambiance tandis qu'une pause musicale arrivait. On pouvait apercevoir tout le talent du bassiste.

**_Kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita  
Karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebidasu no wo tomerare nai  
Kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi  
Atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE. TRUST ME._**

A la droite de la scène, Hyde se mit à moitié accroupi, une jambe sur un des haut-parleurs de la salle. Chantant toujours aussi dynamiquement, il se rendit rapidement au milieu de la scène où il termina 'Ready Steady Go !' en laissant la dernière note en l'air.

Toute de suite, la deuxième chanson, 'New World' arriva. Tetsu débuta l'air du morceau, suivit par ses deux autres accolytes.

Le public tappait dans ses mains, suivant le rythme donné par les trois musiciens.

Reprenant ses déplacements sur scènes, Hyde entama les paroles.

**_Koko ni aru tashikana RIARITEII  
Furikaeru kinou nante kudaranai  
Togireru nai sora wo dokoma demo  
Kage sae mo utsura nai sekai he_**

Après chaque phrase, une pose de quelques secondes suivait. Marchant sur le plateau, il alla vers Tetsu avant de rencontrer Ken.

**_Kensou ni magirete todoi ta kakusei no koe  
(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come.)_**

Un peu plus lentement que le début, il enchaîna cette phrase. Cependant, il la termina avec puissance pendant que les autres membres faisaient les deuxièmes voix, avec le fond en anglais.

**_Yami wo saite afure dashita hikari tsukami kakagero  
I'm awakening in the new world_**

Avec force, il interpréta ce court refrain. Une jambe sur le haut-parleur, il fit signe à la foule de se montrer plus présente. Juste avant de reprendre la suite, il lança un 'Allez, France !' à l'attention de l'audience qui redoubla de hurlements.

**_Sono te wo nobashite kuretara  
Ima sugu kimi wo tsurete ikeru  
Dare yori mo takaku ukande  
Te ni ireta mujuuryoku chitai he_**

Hyde continuait ses déplacements un peu partout, restant malgré tout vers l'avant, esquissant parfois un mouvement de danse. Il fit aussi de nombreux signes avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant le micro. Les deux musiciens debouts, marchaient aussi un peu n'importe où sur le plateau.

**_Kaihou no byouyomi ni kiduita kakusei no koe  
(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come.)_**

Cependant, pour le choeur, Tetsu et Ken reprirent leur place devant le micro alors que Hyde restait cette fois-ci sans bouger devant la foule.

**_Togi sumashita tsubasa hiroge kaze wo atsume tobitate  
Abareru kodou toki wo koete hibike  
I'm awakening in the new world_**

Reprenant le refrain plus fortement encore, il marcha en long et en large, tournant parfois sur lui-même. Arriva un interval de musique pendant lequel, les paroles furent dites doucement.

**_Hizumu zanzou tokete nagarete iku  
(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come.)_**  
**_Egaku kiseki wa sora wo tsuranuite iku owara nai joushou  
(Fly away beyond the clouds. _****_Will you still be in your dreams?)_**

Le chanteur reprit place sur l'une des parties en hauteur. Sa voix laissait certains mots traînés, pendant que lentement le fond anglais fut dit. De nombreuses poses furent présentes entre des groupes de mots. Puis arrivant à la fin du couplet, il éleva nouveau le ton avec une voix plus puissantes.

**_Yami wo saite afure dashita hikari tsukami kakagero  
Motometeita kono shunkan tsunage_**

Il se précipita à l'autre bout de la scène et remonta sur la hauteur.

**_Kimi ga kureta koe wo daite takaku takaku habataku  
Koboreru mirai mabushi ikurai sosogu  
I'm awakening in the new world_**

Chantant avec toute son énergie, il se pencha et regarda la foule qui se trouvait en contre-bas. Puis, il descendit et se plaça au milieu du plateau où il continuait de chanter avec force. Il termina ensuite la chanson en tenant la dernière syllable longuement.

La musique continua un moment avant de s'arrêter sur la batterie de Yukihiro.

La musique s'éteignit un court instant avant de s'allumer sur Hyde qui prit la parole.

« Bonsoir Paris ! On est L'Arc~en~Ciel !! s'écria t-il en reprenant son souffle. I can't speak French very well, but we're happy to be in Paris and see you! The next song: Lover Boy! »

Ken débuta un nouvel air avec sa guitare avant que la batterie ne suive. Ce fut alors le tour de la basse du leader de démarrer dans cette nouvelle chanson, 'Lover Boy'.

**_Atsuku me wo sumashite kimi to ajiwaiaou  
Dream on till night, be sailin' on your life  
tonight, want your blood_**

Debout devant la foule, assez lentement, il commença les paroles avec une voix graves envoûtantes. Il dansait tout en restant sur la même place. Il tint longuement la syllable de 'Life' avant d'accélérer dans la dernière phrase.

**_Fukaku kande ima toraete iru yo  
Dakiai aou I'm a lover boy_**

Il fit quelques pas, tout en chantant avec une vitesse plus élevé qu'avant ce cours refrain.

**_Kodoku wa mayakashi nagasareru mama ni  
Wonder tonight, be getting your jaded heart  
tonight, shaking the blood_**

Il prit une nouvelle fois sa place devant la salle, juste devant Edward et Roy et le reste de ses compagnons. Toujours avec sa voix graves, Hyde chanta néanmoins plus rapidement que la première strophe. Dansant plus équivoquement que tout à l'heure, il agrémenta ses paroles avec un geste de la main, et insista sur le dernier mot du couplet.

**_Sorou kokyuu kara ima sora made yuku yo  
Kowasu hodo ni cause I'm a lover boy_**

Bougeant son corps, Hyde restait toujours à la même place, faisant plusieurs gestes de la main en même temps que ses paroles défilaient.

**_  
Yasashiku sasoidashite kimi no oku he yukou  
Subete miseyou I'm a lover boy _**

Puis, arrivant à la fin du refrain, le chanteur laissa planer dans les airs la fin du refrain en jetant un bref coup d'œil au premier rang en souriant.

**_Don't be shy, show your love! show your love!  
Don't be ignorant, show your colors! show your colors!  
Don't let me know your lie, your lie!  
Stay tonight till the night, next night! _**

Regardant encore la première rangée, il continua à chanter après un court moment de musique, Tetsu possédant un solo. Il fixait ses amis en interprétant calmement ses paroles anglaises. Il augmenta la puissance à la dernière répétition.

Edward, Alphonse et tous les autres se trémoussaient encore avec le rythme et la voix du chanteur de l'Arc-en-Ciel.

La musique prit la place pendant plusieurs instants pendant lesquels les musiciens et Doiha-chan se déplaçaient sur le plateau.

**_tonight, shaking!  
tonight, looking for the blood!_**

Puis, marchant plus calmement, Hyde prononça chaque mot en le faisant traîner et lentement. Il accéléra soudainement à la fin, enchaînant avec le refrain.

**_Fukaku kande ima toraete iru yo  
Dakiai yoou cause I'm a lover boy  
Afuredashiteku boku wo nokosazu nomihoshite  
Tokete iyou I'm a lover boy_**

Mettant une jambe sur un des nombreux amplificateurs, il chanta rapidement cette partie.

**_Sorou kokyuu kara ima sora made yuku yo  
Kowasu hodo ni cause I'm a lover boy  
Yasashiku sasoidashite kimi no oku he yukou  
Subete ageyou I'm a lover boy _**

Tout de suite, il fit le dernier refrain, interprétant encore plus vite que le précédent. Se relevant, il fit de nombreux va-et-vient, pendant que les musiciens chantaient en fond 'I'm a lover'. Lorsque la fin arriva, Hyde se trouvait debout sur le devant de la scène et termina en souriant.

Juste au moment où la musique s'arrêtait, Yukihiro entama immédiatement un nouveau morceau où la batterie tenait une place dominante. Ses deux autres compagnons le rejoignirent avant que Hyde ne prenne la parole.

**_DNA ni hari tsuita ooikakusenu shoudou_**

Il laissait les mots couler, traîner, et chantait lentement cette unique phrase. Il avait reprit place sur une hauteur à droite d'où il se penchait.

**_History repeating - panic and confusion  
History is weeping - sense of disillusion  
History repeating - pieces of a puzzle  
Why can't we just live as one?_**

Prenant de la vitesse, il chanta ce refrain anglais d'un coup, insistant sur 'one'.

**_Nowhere to run - we're seeking redemption  
No waiting for divine intervention  
Search for the tree that overcomes death  
Taking the fruit - discover a new way to breathe_**

Il continua en anglais et descendit sur la scène, dansant dynamiquement en même temps qu'il interpréta la partie rapidement. Il termina le refrain en tenant la note et en crachant presque la fin du mot.

**_Michi he no KEY wo sashite ochi yuku sei ni sousa wo_**

Il remonta à gauche du plateau d'où il chanta avec la même lenteur du début cette deuxième partie.

**_History repeating - panic and confusion  
History is weeping - sense of disillusion  
History repeating - pieces of a puzzle  
Why can't we just live as one?_**

Se penchant de son perchoir, il reprit de la vitesse au fur et à mesure que le refrain passait.

**_Nowhere to run - we're seeking redemption  
No waiting for divine intervention  
Search for the tree that overcomes death  
Taking the fruit - discover a new way to breathe_**

Il se déplaça à nouveau au milieu de la scène, traînant chaque fin de phrase avant de garder la dernière syllable dans les airs. Tetsu bougeait sur scène allant dans toutes les directions, croisant le chanteur, puis Ken qui lui aussi marchait sur tout le plateau.

**_History repeating - science and perversion  
History is weeping - weapons of destruction  
History repeating - in our final hour  
Why can't we just live as one?_**

Et alors que Hyde se trouvait en face du public, il chanta en tappant du pied et dessinant des signes de sa main. La batterie prit de la puissance et résonna dans toute la salle. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme criait « Hey ! » ou alors « Oh, Rah ! OhRah !! »

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur scène, se déchainaient, bougeant dans tous les sens et n'importe comment.

La salle se trouvait dans la même situation, alors que les personnes dansaient.

**_Nowhere to run - we're seeking redemption  
No waiting for divine intervention  
Search for the tree that overcomes death  
Taking the fruit - discover a new way to breathe_**

Reprenant le dernier couplet, Hyde sauta sur la petite estrade qui séparait la scène et la terre ferme. Les cris redoublèrent alors qu'il se baissait et tendait sa main vers la foule. En fait, c'était plutôt vers Ed puisqu'il était devant lui et lui souriait.

Il grimpa alors sur le plateau et termina de chanter en tenant la dernière note jusqu'à essouflement. Après quelques coup de batterie, la musique cessa avec 'As one'…

Ce fut autour de Ken de prendre la parole.

« Bon…Soir ! fit-il sous les hurlements. Vous vous amusez bien ?... ENJOY !?lança t-il au public qui le lui rendit bien. I'm happy to be in France. I love to eat here ! I like caviar and truffe ! dit-il sous les rires. I hope to come back soon ! Now Killing Me ! »

Alors que l'intro débutait avec le batteur et Ken, le chanteur lança un 'More Fun !?' auquel il obtint de nombreux hurlements. Au moment où Tetsu entama sa partie, Hyde fit un 'Hah !' qui ne déchaîna davantage la salle.

Puis, il se mit à courir sur tout le plateau, dansait, bougeait, se défoulait.

**_Te wo nobashi tara todoki sou na  
Itsuka ochiru taiyou koge tsuita My Wasted Dream_**

Sur la plate-forme gauche, il débuta la chanson, mettant un pied sur la grille. Entre deux couplets, Hyde cria « Come on !! »

**_Doko he mukau no ka shiri mo shinai  
Bakuon ni nosete yoru wo akasu_**

Il se remit à courir sur scène, chantant toujours rapidement et de sa voix sublissime. Il sautait, bougeait, ne restait pas une seconde tranquille.

**_Mune no kaze ana wa mou hodokoshi you mo nai  
Ai sae koborete ochiru_**

Il enchaîna encore un couplet, s'acrouppisant devant la foule en délire.

Puis, il s'écria avec un autre 'Hey !'

**_Killing Me koware sou na kurai amaku kuchidukete  
Kitto yume wa same nai kono sekai wo tomete  
Itsumademo tokete itai  
Hitomi wa ake naide (Ah Broken Time)_**

Il se releva pendant le refrain, qu'il interpréta avec force et rapidité. Il se déplaçait toujours n'importe où, sautant sur la petite estrade, remontant sur le plateau, courant, dansant…. Les faisceaux lumineux, comme pendant tout le temps, renforçait l'ambiance déchainé. Le vert, le blanc et le rouge étaient les principales couleurs.

Il ralentit un peu sur les dernières phrases, avant d'enchaîner la suite avec avant tout un 'Ah !'

**_Kakageta seigi wo hata mekase  
Chi no hatema demo nuri tsubuse_**

Le chanteur s'était placé sur la plate-forme droite, penché vers le bas.

**_Mujaki ni warau nosa shira nai furide  
Yubisaki ni korogaru mirai_**

Il prit tout de suite la suite de la chanson et descendit sur le plateau, posant un pied sur un ampli.

**_Killing Me koware sou na kurai amaku kuchidukete  
Kitto yume wa same nai kono sekai wo tomete_**

Une partie du refrain arriva. Hyde la chanta avec énergie, reprenant ses déplacements sur scène, de droite à gauche. Puis il cria un autre « More ! Everyone ! » alors qu'une partie uniquement composée de musique venait. Tetsu s'accroupit à moitié avec sa basse, démontrant son savoir faire. Yukihiro se déchainait toujours plus sur sa batterie et Ken courait vers le devant et l'arrière du plateau, rencontrant Hyde.

**_Itsumademo kuzure nai  
Ai wo ima mitsu ketakara (Ah Broken Time)_**

Celui-ci qui s'était reculé, avançant lentement en chantant assez lentement alors que Tetsu et Ken répétaient le chœur.

**_Killing Me koware sou na kurai amaku kuchidukete  
kitto yume wa same nai kono sekai wo tomete  
Kesshite kimi ga soba ni ina kunaru mae ni_**

**_  
_****_Kiss Me koware sou na kurai amaku kuchidukete  
Itsumademo tokete itai  
Hitomi wa akenaide (Ah Broken Time)_**

Il éleva immédiatement la voix lorsque le dernier refrain fut présent. Il se déhanchait une nouvelle fois sur scène. Il ralentit au dernier couplet et tint longtemps la note en baissant la tête pour la relever rapidement lorsqu'il cessa de chanter.

Tetsu entama la chanson suivante de cette deuxième partie du concert de l'Arc.

**_Coming closer_**

Hyde débuta tout de suite le chant, suivit par la batterie et la guitare.

**_Hurry on, hurry on time　_****_It's going so fast  
Hurry on, I can't save you  
Can't slow it down You know this is your fate  
Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely  
Cry to the wind_**

Il se trémoussait sur place pendant qu'il chantait à une certaine vitesse. Il tourna sur lui à la fin de cette strophe et dansa pendant l'interval de musique, avant de prendre le couplet suivant.

**_Furisosogu hikari wo abi te wo nobasu dokomademo takaku  
Tada kimi wa kaze ni yurarete mitsumete wa hakanaku hohoemu  
Nemuri no toki wo shitteru no?_**

Il resta debout devant la scène lors de la première ligne. Puis, il commença à marcher doucement, longeant le bord avant du plateau, tout en interprétant 'Coming closer' lentement.

**_Coming closer  
Hurry on, hurry on time　_****_It's going so fast  
Hurry on, I can't save you  
Can't slow it down You know this is your fate  
Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely  
Cry to the wind_**

Il reprit de la vitesse et de la puissance lros du refrain, pendant lequel il grimpa sur la hauteur gauche. Il faisait des gestes de la main, illustrant ses paroles. Il tint ensuite la dernière phrase en anglais.

**_Me wo tojita kimi ga kirei de unmei ni boku wa sakenda  
Afuredasu nagare ni nomare tachitsukusu nasu sube mo nakute  
Kono te wa kimi wo iyasenai?_**

Il descendit de son perchoir pour reprendre sa marche en chantant doucement la suite. Il rencontra brièvement les autres membres qui ne faisaient que quelques pas en jouant, à part Yukihiro.

Il monta à droite et tout en utilisant sa main libre, il se courba en avant au moment où arriva le refrain.

**_Coming closer  
Hurry on, hurry on time　_****_It's going so fast  
Hurry on, I can't save you_**  
**_Can't slow it down You know this is your fate  
Are you feeling lonely? _****_So lonely, lonely  
Cry to the wind_**

Il dansait sur la mini plate-forme, en insistant sur la question dans les paroles et sur la dernière phrase.

Il alla à nouveau au milieu de la scène d'où il cria « I can't save you ! ». Hyde se remit à bouger lors de la pause musicale, dominé par Ken.

**_Isoide yukeba haha naru kimi ni..._**

De l'arrière, il s'avança doucement, en chantant tout aussi calmement.

**_Coming closer  
Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast  
Hurry on, I can't save you  
Can't slow it down　_****_You know this is your fate  
Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely, lonely,_**

Une fois arrivée juste devant la foule, il éleva la voix avec force pour le refrain. Il bougeait, dansait sur place et interprétait le morceau rapidement. Ken, lui, en profita pour jeter sa cigarette terminée.

**_No one hears, no one hears you  
No one cares what you do  
Can't slow it down　_****_You know this is your fate  
Are you feeling lonely?　_****_So lonely, lonely  
Cry to the wind_**

Hyde enchaîna avec le dernier refrain. Faisant toujours des gestes avec sa main, il accentua certaines parties en bougeant que davantage. Il cria presque la question anglaise, se courbant vers l'avant. Puis, il murmura la fin en relevant la tête et regardant la salle.

La musique se fit plus douce et se termina quelques moments plus tard.

On vit alors Yukihiro se lever et prendre place devant le micro sous les applaudissements.

« Bonsoir ! je suis content de faire ce concert à Paris ! dit-il en lisant une feuille. I hope you enjoy us ! Thank you for being here ! »

Il reprit sa place à sa batterie toujours sous les cris du public.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la dernière partie du concert de Laruku, ceux-ci débutèrent 'Link'. La musique entraînante, fit bouger toute la salle. Ed, lui, aimait beaucoup cette chanson, comme tant d'autre. Il tappait des mains et dansait au côté de son amant qui ne put reternir un sourire narquois devant son jeune compagnon.

Hyde, lui, s'était placé au devant du plateau et se déhanchait aussi.

**_Oboete iru kai?  
Osanai koro kara tsumasaki tachi de todoka nai tobira ga atta yo ne  
Jikan wo wasurete samayoi dukushita  
Meiro no michi wa itsumo soko ni iki ataru_**

Il se mit accroupi et commença doucement les paroles de la chanson. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fin de la strophe, Tetsu se plaça derrière lui et le fit tomber, Hyde se retrouvant assis par terre, chantant encore et essayant de ne pas rire devant les cris de la foule et le début de rire de ses amis.

**_Muishiki ni kimi no egao wo sagasu no wa tomerare nai  
Nani hitotsu kawarazu ni ima mo boku wa kakete yuku_**

Hyde s'assit au bord du plateau, les jambes dans le vide pendant qu'il continuait de chanter lentement.

**_Tatoe haruka tooku hanare banare ni natte mo tsunagari au omoi  
Itazura na unmei ga furi kakarou tomo koware yashi nai_**

Au moment du refrain, il se leva et se mit à parcourir la scène en dansant, inteprétant plus rapidement ce couplet. Il lança alors un 'Hey ! Sautez !!'.

Les membres se déplacèrent partout sur scène avant que Hyde ne reprenne.

**_Nozomareru asu ga sono saki ni aru to  
Atama no oku de dare mo ga kiduite iru hazu sa  
Hare wataru hibi ni arasoi no DOUGU ga  
Kiesaru toki wo itsuka kimi ni misetai na_**

Il chantait à nouveau calmement, marchant le long du bord, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour regarder la foule et faire des signes.

**_Kizutsuke au no wo yame nai ochite yuku sekai dakedo  
Kimi ni deaeta koto dakede mou nanimo kowaku wa nai_**

Le chanteur se dirigea vers la plate-forme gauche où il monta dessus juste avant de débuter le refrain.

**_Tatoe kono karada ga ikura moe tsukite mo iisa kimi ni sasagunara  
Oozora he to boku wa masshiro ni mai agari mamotte ageru_**

Avec puissance, il interpréta ce second refrain, se trémoussant toujours comme la foule. Puis, un intermède arriva, avec une domination de la guitare avant l'arrivée de la basse. Yukihiro se déchaînait sur son instrument, pendant que Ken s'accroupit et se releva tout en jouant. Tetsu fit le tour de la scène et Hyde, descendu de la hauteur, bougeait sur le devant du plateau. Régulièrement, il tappait dans ses mains, suivit par le public.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Tetsu pour apparaître avec une banane ! LA fameuse banane !

« Vous voulez manger ma banane ? Vous voulez manger ma banane ?? »

Et alors que le public se donnait à fond, il l'envoya au milieu de la salle.

Ed se dit que celui-là qui l'avait attrapé, avait beaucoup de chance… Mais pas autant que lui !

Puis Hyde reprit avec un « Sautez !! » que la salle exécuta sans attendre.

**_Tatoe haruka tooku hanare banare ni natte mo tsunagari au omoi  
Itazura na unmei ga furi kakarou tomo koware yashi nai_**

Hyde sautillait sur place, sautait partout, tournait sur lui-même, marchait et courait tout en continuant de chanter rapidement le refrain.

**_Tatoe kono karada ga ikura moe tsukite mo iisa kimi ni sasagunara  
Itsuka umarekawaru sekai ga sono me ni todoku to ii na_**

S'accroupissant devant un amplificateur, il chantait avec force. Il se remit debout et marcha à nouveau sur le devant de la scène. Hyde tint la dernière note en l'air avant que la musique ne continue seule. Puis quelques instants plus tard, le morceau se termina.

Tetsu enchaîna sur une autre chanson, 'Lost Heaven'. Voilà un autre titre qu'Edward aimait beaucoup !

Le bassiste fut bientôt suivit du guitariste et du batteur.

**_Woah! Kasane awaseta yume wo daite hateshi nai rakuen he_**

Au milieu de la scène, Hyde entama les paroles avec sa voix magnifique. Accentuant par moment dans les graves, il interpréta assez calmement cette strophe, dansant légèrement sur place

**_  
Woah ! Mou nakusu mono sae mitsukara nai kake nuketa haruka na michi  
Nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shira nakatta ne_**

Il continua de la même façon avant de mettre plus de puissance dans les derniers mots.

**_We'll say goodbye,lost Heaven.  
How we longed for Heaven.  
We're letting go of something we never had.  
Time goes so fast,Heaven is lost._**

Ainsi, il débuta le refrain en anglais, élevant la voix qui résonnait dans toute la salle. Il marcha sur le plateau en précipitant un peu le 'lost' final.

**_Te wo nobashi tsukanda yume wa sotto kuzure yuku suna no shiro_**

Il reprit tranquillement et lentement la deuxième strophe, placé devant la foule, esquissant parfois quelques gestes.

**_  
_****_Tada tachi dukushiteta wakare michi hohoemi wo nokoshite  
Kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen he to_**

A la fin de ce couplet, Hyde haussa à nouveau le ton, se courbant rapidement vers l'avant pour se mettre à bouger au début du refrain.

**_We'll say goodbye,lost Heaven.  
How we longed for Heaven.  
We're letting go of something we never had.  
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost._**

Il entreprit ce refrain de la même manière que le précédent. Il enchaîna tout de suite avec la suite des paroles, se tenant au milieu du plateau et bougeant légèrement.

**_Hitotsu ni nare nai ukanda hoshikuzu hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo_**

Lent sur certains passages, rapide sur d'autres, Hyde chanta ce passage qui fut suivit d'un interlude de musique pendant laquelle il se déplaça très peu.

**_Kake dashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou demo  
We'll say goodbye,lost Heaven._**

Il prit à nouveau la parole, faisant traîner les mots et surtout le 'ga' avant de continuer. Il répéta plusieurs fois ces mots anglais, accompagné par le public. Puis, il lança 'Yeah, hey, hey, hé !' et enchaîna sur le refrain.

**_We'll say goodbye,lost Heaven.  
How we longed for Heaven.  
We're letting go of something we never had.  
Time goes so fast,Heaven!_**

Gardant sa place centrale, Hyde ne bougeait que de quelques pas, dansant sur place alors qu'il chantait rapidement la reprise.

**_We'll say goodbye,lost Heaven.  
How we longed for Heaven.  
We're letting go of something we never had.  
Time goes so fast,Heaven is lost._**

Puis, il répéta plusieurs fois 'heaven is lost', se courbant à chaque fois. Il le chanta une dernière fois, insistant sur le dernier mot.

**_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day._**

Ensuite, avec Ken et Tetsu, il chanta doucement cette dernière phrase deux fois avant que la chanson ne se termine.

Lorsque la musique se termina complètement, les lumières redevinrent normales, le temps que Hyde s'adressait à l'audience.

« Hey, everybody ! lança t-il et fut acclamé par la salle. Mah, mah, everybody, we're very happy to be there, in France, for the new year ! It's a great pleasure. But, we're almost at the end, dit-il alors que des protestations se firent entendre. Mah, we aren't at the end yet, so everybody benefit from the next song ! And this, it's for you! » termina Hyde.

Les musiciens débutèrent le morceau 'Spirit dreams inside'. Les paroles sont entièrements écrites en anglais. En fait, le titre était l'ending du film Final Fantasy : Spirit Way.

Sur le devant de la scène, Hyde bougeait légèrement en commençant à chanter.

**_I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me  
It slowly tears me apart  
With dreams of a distant love  
I'm a wandering satellite_**

Avec un accent anglais excellent, il chantait doucement, avec un certain rythme tout de même. Mâchant certains mots, comme les américains, Hyde se déplaça alors sur la scène.

**_Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me  
A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change?  
Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light_**

Il enchaîna la seconde strophe, continuant sa marche sur le plateau. Puis à la fin, il haussa la voix, regardant la foule.

**_Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry_**

Le chanteur plaça son énergie dans ce refrain. Tetsu et Ken chantaient la fin des phrases avec lui, réagissant comme un écho. Avant de continuer, Hyde lança « Yeah… ».

Allant au devant du plateau, il s'accroupit.

**_My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry_**

Chantant à nouveau doucement, il se releva lorsque son ton augmenta. Il bougea alors sur toute la scène.

**_Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry_**  
**_Deep inside I go  
Spirit dreams inside_**

Avec force, il interpréta le refrain, toujours secondé par les échos de ses camarades.

Il illustrait ses mots avec des gestes de tête et de main. Puis, il répéta deux fois la dernière parole, alors que la bassiste et le guitariste la reprirent encore plus de fois.

Un interlude arriva pendant laquelle Hyde marchait en tappant des ses mains.

**_What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?  
Lead me with your light_**

Il reprit la parole en chantant les questions lentement, laissant des poses, faisant traîner la fin des réponses. Il était debout au milieu de la scène, fixant le public comme si c'était de lui qu'il voulait des réponses. Lorsqu'il arriva aux questions courtes, sa voix devint plus puissantes, traversée par toujours plus de sentiments et d'émotions.

**_Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go_**

**_  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
Spirit dreams inside_**

Il interpréta ce dernier refrain, avançant juste au bord du plateau. Il agrémentait le chant de sa main libre qui dessinait dans l'air. Les deux autres membres reprirent plusieurs fois la fin du refrain, alors que Hyde tenait la note de 'go', répétant ensuite cette phrase plusieurs fois. Il termina ensuite sur le titre de la chanson sur un dernier accord de guitare.

Il s'adressa ensuite à nouveau à l'auditoire.

« Hey, everybody ! The next song will be for my friends. A special friend, continua t-il en faisant quelques pas. It's Bad Luck's and Faithless's friend too. So, I decide that this song will be perfect for him and his close friend, » sourit-il.

Roy sourit également en passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir une chanson dédicacée de Hyde!

Son frère lui donna un petit coup de coude et le gratifia d'un sourire…. Narquois chez Al, est-ce possible ?

Les lumières prirent une teinte bleu et mauve. Tetsu entama le morceau avec un air très doux de basse. Hyde, lui, avec posé le micro sur son support et les tenait d'une main chacun

**_Saa ai wo sagashite mite goran fukai mori no mukou he to  
(real love, my dear, is not for sale.)_**

Doucement, calmement, il chantait les paroles. Le guitariste fit office d'un fond chanté en anglais.

**_Zutto me wo kora shite mo boku wa mitsukerare nakatta kedo...  
(real love, my dear, is hard to find.)_**

Hyde continua de sa voix envoûtante, faisant plusieurs poses entre les mots. Ken reprit l'écho alors que le refrain allait commencer.

**_Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamachi ni kegarete ite mo  
Kimi he tsunaida te wa itsumademo hanasa nai kara  
Sore dake wa shinjite ii yo_**

Hyde chantait toujours lentement et pourtant, toutes les émotions pouvaient se faire ressentir. Sa voix résonnait dans la salle avec force tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Puis, Yukihiro commença son jeux à la fin du refrain avec Ken et toujours Tetsu.

**_Yatto te wo nobashite tsukanda ureshikute dakishimeta  
(real faith, my dear, is far too fake.)_**

Toujours d'une voix grave et douce, Hyde continua les paroles un peu plus rapidement cependant. Il tenait toujours le micro, refermant et ouvrant sa prise sur le support alors Ken prenaient l'écho.

**_Sore wa totemo hakanakute sugu ni karete kusatta yo  
(real faith, my dear, is just a dream.)_**

De la même manière, le couplet suivant fut prit. La musque mélancolique malgré tout, berçait la foule qui balançait doucement de gauche à droite. Edward, lui, se laissait porter par la mélodie et son amant qui le berçait avec lui-même. Le blond était captivé par les paroles. 'My Dear' était vraiment sa préférée du groupe.

**_Itsuka sekaijuu ga yorokobi tomeguri au goro  
Kimi to deaetetara togireru nai kanashimi nante  
Kesshite mise nakatta no ni_**

Puis, lorsque le second refrain arriva, la voix de Hyde reprit de la puissance. Sa main lâcha le support et entamait une série de geste en rapport avec les paroles. Les lumières devinrent plus chaudes alors que le chanteur continuait avec force et avec sa voix devenant par moment qu'encore plus grave.

**_Where can it be... in my heart._**

Il tint alors le mot 'be' tandis qu'il répétait le début de la question en tenant la fin plus longtemps. Hyde continua les paroles, les yeux fermés et les deux mains sur le micro, en laissant dans les airs le mot 'heart' jusqu'à bout de souffle totale.

**_Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamachi ni kegarete ite mo  
Kimi he tsunaida te wa itsumademo hanasa nai kara_**

Les lumières devinrent à tour de rôle rouge et bleu. Le chanteur de Laruku chantait la reprise toujours avec cette même émotion, accompagnant ses paroles de ses deux mains. Il fut secondé par Ken qui reprenait en fond toutes les paroles.

**_Tatoe kono omoi sae... uso ni omowaretemo  
Kimi he no kagayaki wa itsumademo furi sosoi deru  
Sore dake wa shinjite ii yo_**

Il haussa encore le ton, prenant chaque ensemble de mot à part, qui furent eux-mêmes prit en écho. Bougeant doucement, il restait au devant, le micro dans une main. Puis, Yukihiro cessa son jeu. Il ne restait plus que Tetsu qui accompagnait les derniers mots de son chanteur. Celui-ci interpréta la fin avec l'énergie qui lui restait, plaçant l'émotion au centre. Hyde finit les derniers mots dans un murmure alors qu'un fond musical continuait doucement un moment.

Les lumières s'éteignirent avant de se rallumer avec une couleur normale.

« Na, everybody, I'm sorry, but this is the end for us, » fit Hyde.

Des 'Oh.....' et 'Awww…' accompagna cette annonce. Seul, sept personnes au premier rang sourirent, sachant, eux, ce qui allait venir.

« Mah, Mah, We thank you very much for your presence here with us! We really liked it, we liked to be there with all of you. But, I must give my place to someone.... So..., don't go away, ok? » Demanda t'il alors qu'il se reculait sur scène en même temps que les lumières s'éteignirent.

Dans la foule, des interrogations fusèrent. C'était la fin ? Alors pourquoi ne pas partir ? Hyde laissait sa place à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Tous sont déjà passés, non ?

A ce moment, un jeu de batterie, de basse, de plusieurs guitares et de synthétiseur débuta. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Pourtant, si les trois musiciens de l'Arc n'étaient plus présents, Hyde lui, se tenait à droite de la scène, un peu en retrait.

**_Yureru kodou ga boku wo shibaritsukeru  
Kimi no kakera ga fukai yami ni ochita_**

De l'arrière, se firent entendre des paroles chantées doucement. La voix, grave et envoûtante, se rapprochait petit à petit en même temps que les paroles.

**_Nigeru koto sae yurusare nai sekai de  
Kimi no koto dake ha mamoritakatta no ni_**

Alors que les paroles continuèrent, l'artiste apparut du côté gauche de la scène. Gackt fit son entrée surprise !! Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle lorsque la foule reconnut le chanteur.

**_Ima mo... ima demo  
Dareka no yasashii kotoba yori  
Kimi no, kimi dake no kuchibiru ni  
Sotto furetai_**

Lorsque le refrain arriva, Gackt se mit à danser sur la scène, chantant avec force et rapidité. Il faisait des gestes avec une main, tout en bougeant sur scène.

**_Hateshinai kono sora mo  
Itsuka wa owari wo tsugeru  
Kono me ni yakitsuita  
Kimi wo wasure wa shinai_**

La musique se calma et l'artiste se mit à marcher le long de la scène. Il passa devant son ami auquel il sourit. La musique reprit de l'intensité tandis qu'il montait sur la plate-forme à droite.

**_Kimi no kioku ga donna ni yasashii kotoba yori  
Dare mo kese nai boku no itami wo keshite kureru_**

Se déhanchant sur la plate-forme, il interpréta les paroles avec force, faisant trembler certaines syllables. A la fin, il descendit sur scène.

**_Ima wa, nandomo kimi no na wo sakebi tsuduketa_**

Tandis qu'il regagnait le centre du plateau, il étouffa son micro, donnant un autre son aux paroles qu'il énonçait. La musique fut seule un certain moment.

**_Bokura wa nandomo ayamachi wo kurikaesu keredo  
Kimi to no kawashita yakusoku dake wa mamoritai_**

Puis, les jeux des musiciens se calmèrent. Gackt, cachant toujours l'appareil, chantait lentement en se rapprochant du bord de la scène et du public. Le chanteur retint la dernière syllable puis la musique revint en force.

**_Ima mo... ima demo  
Dareka no yasashii kotoba yori  
Kimi wo kono ude de  
Mou ichido dakishimetai_**

Bougeant avec les paroles, il interpréta le refrain avec une voix puissante. Le public dansait avec lui. Il enchaîna ensuite sur la dernière reprise.

**_Ima mo kimi no tame boku wa tatakai tsudukeru yo  
Kimi to mou ichido, waraiaeru  
Ah, sono hi made_**

Gardant le même rythme, il articulait chaque parole suivant l'air des musiciens. Il termina ensuite, laissant un tremblement dans la dernière parole.

'Metamorphoze' s'arrêta net un instant plus tard sur un signe du chanteur.

La foule s'écria de cette apparution, normalement, imprévue.

« Yeah, everybody !! Bonjour tout le monde! Surprise! Everyone, it wasn't on the programm but I'm here, ria t-il. So... Will Gackt continue or not? »

Des hurlements s'élevèrent pour le faire rester, tout de même ! Cette question fit rire Ed.

« Ok, ok, but you know ? I would have stay here in any case, » dit-il en riant.

Les musiciens, les Gackt Job, entamèrent une nouvelle chanson entraînante, 'Kimi ga Matteiru nara'.

Une nouvelle fois, les divers instruments se mêlèrent pour une chanson entraînante. Le public et le chanteur dansaient sur le rythme.

**_Tameiki majiri no kaze no naka, boku ni miseta  
Kimi no namida no riyuu wa wakara nai  
Ima mo fusagare tsudukeru kokoro no itami wo  
Dare ga kowaseru no darou_**

Puis, Gackt débuta les paroles avec sa voix si spéciale. Allant plus vite par moment, il laissait d'autres mots traîner. Il marchait le long de la scène, faisant des gestes avec une main.

**_Iki wo koroshita mama utsumuite naka naide  
Itsudatte...  
Sousa deaeru kara_**

Il faisait trembler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Continuant son déplacement, il monta sur la hauteur de gauche en même temps qu'il haussait le ton.

**_sekaijuu no dare mo ga wakara nakute mo ii sa...  
Kimi ga matte iru nara  
Ima mo kawara nai kimi wo miteru  
Kono mama..._**

Le refrain, énergique, fut interprété avec toute la force de Gackt. Celui-ci laissait les mots vibrer comme lui seul pouvait le faire. D'un air lent, ce n'était pas moins puissant. Se penchant au bord de la plate-forme, il tint la dernière syllable pendant un instant.

**_Sashi dashita ude ni nokoru kako no kizu ato wa  
Yurusareta kimi ga seotta tsumi no akashi  
Kasuka ni hohoemu kuchimoto ga itoshiku hakanakute  
Dare ni mo kimi wo watasa nai_**

Le chanteur descendit sur le plateau où il se déplaçait un peu partout. Rapidement, il enchaînait les paroles, insistant certains mots.

**_Itsuka kimi ga umare kawareta toshita naraba  
Ano hi no you ni...  
Kitto deaeru kara_**

Sa voix reprenait peu à peu à nouveau de la force alors qu'il s'approchait du bord du plateau, face à la foule.

**_Hitori kiri de furueru yoru ni natte mo ii sa...  
_****_Boku wa matte irukara  
Ima wa ano hi no kimi no sugata ga mie nai_**

Puis, lors du second refrain, Gackt mit une nouvelle fois de la vigueur dans ses paroles. Dansant sur place, il chantait calmement, laissant couler certaines parties tout en les faisant vibrer.

Un interlude musical arriva qui fut dominée par les guitares et la basse. Le chanteur bougeait sur toute la scène, reculant et croisant les musiciens.

**_Me wo tojite sono hohoemi ni fureta_**

Reprenant la parole, il chantait doucement et lentement, la musique s'effaçant.

**_Tatoe futari ga donna ni tooku natte mo ii sa...  
_****_Boku wa matte iru kara  
Itsumo soba ni iru to shinjite iru  
Kimi dake wo..._**

Puis, la mélodie reprit plus forte encore en même temps que Gackt chantait la reprise. S'avançant vers l'audience, il utilisait sa main libre pour agrémenter ses mots. Cependant, contrairement à précédemment, il interpréta ce refrain plus rapidement que les autres, n'omettant pas de faire frémir les paroles.

**_sekaijuu no dare mo ga wakara nakute mo ii sa...  
Kimi ga matte iru nara  
Ima mo kawara nai kimi wo miteru  
Kono mama..._**

Pour la dernière partie, toute l'énergie de l'artiste fut présente. La foule palpitait, se trémoussant avec la musique. La voix de l'artiste retentissait et résonnait dans toute la salle avec vigueur. Il termina en laisant le mot final dans les airs et la musique se termina quelques secondes plus tard.

Les lumières se radoucirent. Une mélodie de guitare se fit entendre trandis que Gackt posait le micro sur son support.

**_Kagayaita masshiro na T-SHATSU  
Mizu shibuki ni ukabu niji  
Bonyari to mitsumeteru sora wo  
Ikutsumono kaze ga asobu_**

D'une voix douce et calme, il chantait ses paroles lentement. Une main sur le support, l'autre illustrait les mots. Entre chaque mot, une courte pose était présente. Avec la guitare et la basse, on distinguait un air de violon joué par le deuxième guitariste.

**_Nanimo nai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta_**

Allant plus vite, il termina dans un mumure.

**_Dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete  
Ima mo kono basho de kimi dake wo mitsumete  
Nido to modora nai yume naraba kowashite  
Wasurerare nakute mou ichido aitai_**

Puis, la musique prit de la puissance en même temps que la voix du chanteur qui témoignait de toutes les émotions présentes. Toujours avec cette douceur, il insistait sur certains mots, en faisait trembler d'autres ou encore murmurait les derniers. Il laissait aussi planer les dernières syllables, séparant chaque groupe de mots. Ses deux mains illustraient les paroles alors qu'il restait devant le public. Gackt termina le refrain dans un chuchotement.

**_Shinkirou wo kanasete  
Kimi no kage, hiroi atsume_**

Continuant sur le même ton, il interprétait doucement le couplet

**_Tokei no hari wo tometa mama de machi tsudukeru_**

Reprenant un peu de force, il accuentuant le début pour laisser traîner la fin de la phrase. La musique prit possession de toute la salle qui se balançait calmement avec la mélodie mélancolique et tranquille du violon et de la guitare. Gackt, lui, avait les yeux fermés. Hyde, toujours en retrait, se balançait aussi comme les descendants de Shamballa au premier rang.

**_Nemure nai yoru mo tameiki no asa mo  
Kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta wo_**

Gackt chanta d'une voix faible, douce, tendre. Il haussa le ton, accentuant beaucoup le mot 'daisuki na' avant de continuer dans un souffle, tenant la note jusqu'à bout de souffle d'une voix claire.

**_Itsukaraka tooku karada made hanarete  
Ima wa kono basho ni boku dake wo nokoshite  
Zutto kawara nai futari dato shinjita  
Ano goro no you ni mou ichido, aishita..._**

Puis, la musique se renforça quelque peu, Gackt interprétant la fin de 'Tsuki no uta' avec une force qui exprimait des sentiments et une émotion palpables.

Avec sa voix graves et envoûtantes, les paroles sortaient de ses lèvres en vibrant et avec sérénité. Il augmenta le volume dans la dernière partie avant de conclure dans un murmure.

Le violon continua un moment puis s'arrêta.

Les lumières reprirent leur teinte ordinaire.

« Mah, everybody. It'll soon be the end of the live...., déclara Gackt tandis que des soupirs se firent entendre. It's sad, isn't it? But, it's soon close to midnight.... So.... Mah! Will you have a last, last song? Demanda t-il se faisant répondre par des cris positifs. Ok, ok ! So, the last song of the night! And of the year! »

Le synthé, la guitare faible et la basse entamèrent comme il disait « the last, last song ».

Puis la batterie et la guitare forte vinrent s'ajoutées aux autres. Tous, salle ou scène, dansaient.

**_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo_**

Gackt commença la chanson en chantant assez calmement, se déplaçant vers la droite.

**_what else can I do besides avenge you?_**

Hyde prit le rôle de la voix anglaise, prononçant vivement les mots, suivant Gackt qui repartait vers le centre.

**_Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita_**

Celui-ci enchaîna avec une seconde phrase, bougeant vers la gauche, Hyde restant au centre, dansant légèrement sur place.

**_Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_**

Dans un crescendo, le chanteur haussait peu à peu le ton, montant sur la plate-forme.

**_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshsite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_**

Le refrain fut chanté de manière dynamique et entraînante. L'artiste se déhanchait sur la hauteur tandis que son ami se défoulait également sur scène. Les mots s'enchaînaient rapidement tandis que chaque fin de ligne vibrait dans la gorge du chanteur.

**_you told me  
live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever_**

Hyde porta à nouveau le micro à ses lèvres, disant rapidement les phrases anglaises pendant que Gackt le rejoignait au centre.

**_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta_**

Il débuta la seconde strophe identiquement à la première s'avançant vers le bord.

**_I had nothing to lose, nothing truth_**

Le chanteur de l'Arc le suivit, en exprimant très vite les mots.

**_  
Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_**

Le chanteur solo reprit la suite du couplet en fixant le public et bougeant sa main.

**_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
Nukumori dake wo nokoshite_**

Comme tout à l'heure, lentement, la puissance de sa voix montait régulièrement jusqu'à atteindre le maximum.

**_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_**

Le refrain fut interprété avec force, les deux chanteurs dansant et se défoulant sur le plateau. La foule suivait leur exemple, encore plus présente pour cette dernière chanson. La fin fut presque crachée.

Les artistes se croisaient souvent alors qu'un interlude où la musique était à son comble, était joué.

**_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make it up_**

La musique se calma lorsque Gackt reprit la parole. D'une voix calme, il chantait doucement. Puis, il haussa soudainement la voix avec le dernier mot, alors que Hyde enchaîna tout de suite en anglais.

**_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_**

La reprise était forte, le chanteur dépensant son énergie restante. Bougeant sur scène, il dansait, sautait partout. Hyde dansait également, tappant dans ses mains.

**_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_**

Le dernier refrain fut enchaîné à la suite, le chanteur continuant sur sa lancée puissante. Les mots vibraient avec le public et la musique. Il illustrait les paroles par des gestes de main et de tête, continuant de se défouler.

**_REDEMPTION..._**

Puis, les deux chanteurs se joignirent pour cette fin, laissant traîner le mot.

**_REDEMPTION..._**

Et alors qu'ils allaient le répéter une dernière fois, Hyde et Gackt furent rejoints par les deux autres jeunes chanteurs, Shûichi et Ritsuka.

Et le concert s'acheva sur la note de batterie de 'Redemption'.

Les artistes furent acclamés dans un délire d'applaudissements et de hurlements.

Les autres membres des groupes retournèrent sur scène également, ovationnées comme les chanteurs. Hiro et Suguru vinrent se placer près de Shûichi. Sôbi, Kio et Seimei, près de Ritsuka. Tetsu, Ken et Yukihiro, derrière Hyde.

Se fut celui-ci qui prit la parole en premier.

« Thank you ! Thank you a lot ! Mah, I must say that I really enjoy to be there and to have passed the night with you!

- Yeah, it was a fantastic moment, a good memory, very good even, rajouta Gackt.

- We're very pleased to meet you all! We thank you to have being there for our first live in France! Fit Shûichi.

- Maybe we could also come here again for an other live! Ajouta Ritsuka. We have a great moment, and you too, haven't you? »

La foule lui répondit en applaudissant davantage et en criant.

« Yeah, yeah, everyone had a excellent night ! sourit Hyde. Bad Luck, Faithless, Laruku, Gackt & the GacktJOB.... Thank you very much!! S'écria t'il tandis que tous se courbèrent en remerciement.

- We say you a good night, dit Gackt en se relevant, and….

- Bonne année!! » S'écrièrent les artistes!

A ce moment, une pluie de confettis, de serpentins et autres tombèrent sur la scène et la salle entière. Au bord du plateau, des petits feux d'artifices éclatèrent. Les artistes saluèrent encore une fois chaleureusement l'audience qui n'en finissait plus d'acclamer et de rappeler les chanteurs.

On entendait 'Hyde!', 'Shûichi!', Gackt!' et 'Ritsuka!' dans toute la salle, ainsi que les noms des musiciens. Puis, peu à peu, les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent et ceux de la grande pièce s'allumèrent. Les personnes quittèrent lentement leur place, bavardant, s'écriant encore des artistes.

Eiri fit signe à Edward et autres de le suivrent. Ils accompagnèrent alors l'écrivain jusqu'à la sortie. Cependant, ils prirent une autre direction pour se retrouver à attendre devant la porte de sortie des artistes, derrière le bâtiment pour que ces derniers ne se fassent pas attraper par les fans !

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un « YUKI !!!! » dévastateur, tandis que les autres prononçaient « O-tsukare-sama ! (bon travail !) » (NDLR : se dit après avoir fini un travail)

Ils furent ravis de revoir les français.

« _Ah, c'est vrai, je voulais encore te demander quelque chose Edo, mais j'avais oublié….,_ fit Shûichi

- _c'est pour ça que je les ai ramenés aussi,_ baka, déclara Eiri.

- _Yuki !!! Erm, ano, hum… Ah ! En fait, je voudrais qu'on échange nos e-mails pour qu'on puisse se parler et rester en contact._

- _Bonne idée, Shûichi_, »dit K.

Ainsi, Ed échangea son adresse avec chaque chanteur, se retenant de sauter de joie au fait d'avoir l'adresse e-mail personnel de Hyde, Gackt, Shûichi et Ritsuka !

Alphonse et Winry firent de même avec les musiciens des trois groupes, tandis que Roy s'occupa des deux producteurs et manageurs. Les artistes et les français se séparèrent, à regret pour certains, sachant toute fois qu'ils seront en liaison indirecte par internet et les mails, puisqu'une discussion en directe risquait d'être plus délicat vu le décalage horaire….

Roy conduisit le jeune Elric et la jeune Rockbell chez eux, puis rentra avec l'aîné dans leur demeure. Il était minuit passé, lorsque le noiraud et le blond se couchèrent. Blotti contre le torse de l'aîné, l'adolescent s'endormit rapidement, des images pleines la tête. Son amant l'accompagna quelques minutes plus tard au pays des rêves.

oOo

Je tiens à préciser, bien entendu qu'aucune chanson ne m'appartient ! Elles appartiennent soit à Kotani Kinya (pour Bad Luck), soit la série Loveless, Sukysio, une de Gundam Seed et une de Romi Paku (pour Faithless), soit à L'arc ou à Gackt !

J'espère que le concert vous aura plus et que si vous voulez voir Hyde en chair et en os, vous pourrez venir le 9 mai

Sur ceux, je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que je puisse continuer un peu plus ma fic…

J'envisage même de mettre l'évolution des chapitres sur mon profil XD


	16. Chapter 15

L'alchimie, Aujourd'hui

**Notes :** ¤regarde si quelqu'un est là¤

Hem, Bonjour ?… Y a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Ah, vous m'avez attendu, c'est gentil à vous :)

Hem… Oui, je sais, je sais, c'était long, TROP long même depuis la dernière fois - -"

Veuillez m'excuser, c'était pas dans mon intention de laisser une attente aussi longue, mais j'avais plus une minute à moi avec les révisions du bac, le bac en lui-même, les dossiers post-bac, les entretiens ect…

J'ai cru que ca finirait jamais o-0

Et j'ai même pas pu continuer l'écriture de la fic alors que j'ai tout dans la tête et le plan sur papier x-x

Enfin, je vais pas faire trop long là, je vais essayer de mettre tous les 15 jours ou même moins, un chapitre en ligne par rapport à ceux qui sont en avance. Après, je crains que l'attente soit aussi ou même plus longue que pour celui-là…

Mais les études post-bac, ca pardonne pas --"

Par contre, pour voi où j'en suis dans toute la série que j'ai prévu avec le monde de cette fic, vous pouvez aller sur mon profil et si vous avez la moindre chose, contactez-moi

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et continue de suivre l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours, malgré le délai…

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 15 : le nouvel emploi**

Voilà. C'était arrivé. Ce matin du mardi 3 janvier 2006, c'était arrivé.

La rentrée avait débuté, au grand damn d'Ed... Quoique...

Quoique....

Après deux heures de SVT, de bilan intensif, la cloche sonna enfin la pose de 10h00.

Ce qui allait suivre, rendit le sourire au jeune blond. Il rejoingnit dans la cours, son frère et ses amis.

« Alors, comment était votre rentrée ? demanda Sofie à ses cadets.

- Ahlala, deux heures de devoir en anglais... Après, on aura encore deux heures d'histoire-géo, soupira Fletcher.

- Mah, nous, c'est dans deux semaines, on a le temps encore, fit remarquer Russel.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que les profs commencent déjà maintenant à nous bourrer le crâne, maugréa l'aîné des Elrics.

- Niisan, vous avez le bac, donc c'est normal aussi....

- Oui, il a raison Ed, ajouta Winry. Et puis, c'est pas comme si t'avais des difficultés alors te plains pas.

- Je me suis pas plaint ! s'ingigna ce dernier.

- Non, par contre tu soupirais toute les cinq minutes, souligna Kathleen

- Pfff....

- Exactement comme cela, se moqua l'autre terminal blond

- Oh, ça va hein !

- Edward, Edward, commença Viola en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. Mon cher Ed, pense plutôt à la suite de ta matinée, elle sera meilleure, non ?

- .... fut la seule réponse du blond rouge avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oui c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une interro ou un cours de mécanique, répondit-il, beaucoup mieux même, » murmura t-il pour lui.

Il fut sauvé par la sonnerie avant de recevoir les foudres des deux filles en terminals pro et des 1ères S.

La classe entra dans sa salle en compagnie de leur professeur de mythologie, à savoir Roy.

A peine assis, des chuchotements pouvaient d'or et déjà se faire entendre du côté des filles de la classe, au déplaisir d'Ed. Cependant, celui-ci savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre à crier dans la pièce 'Il est à moi, pas touche !' ou lui coller une étiquette 'Réservé'.

Il soupira.

« Bonjour. Bien, Je suis . Je pense que vous vous attendiez tous à voir Mme Curtis. Cependant, une formation-continue la retiendra pendant environ un mois. De ce fait, se sera moi, votre professeur en Mythologie, expliqua t-il en survolant la classe. Nous allons tout d'abord procéder à l'appel pour pouvoir vous identifier. »

Et il fit ainsi. Chaque adolescente poussait en cachette un gloussement quand arrivait leur tour. Ce qui exaspéra le jeune blond au plus au point. Un nouveau lourd soupir fut poussé.

Le noiraud avait lui aussi remarqué, tout de même !, les caquètements des filles, prétentieuses, de la classe. L'agacement de son compagnon ne passa pas inaperçu non plus. Il enchaîna alors, avec le cours qui, il le savait, allait plaire à l'adolescent.

« Je sais que vous aviez finit la précédente partie du cours à savoir la magie. Aujourd'hui, nous passerons donc à la seconde partie : l'Alchimie, » fit-il en souriant, narquoisement bien entendu.

Cette annonce eut toute de suite de l'effet sur les jeunes de Shamballa. Surtout Ed, qui arrêta brutalement ses plans obscurs pour venir à bout des pimbêches de sa classe…

Le cours débuta avec avant tout, une présentation de la science, inutile pour nos jeunes alchimistes.

« L'alchimie est considérée comme un art ésotérique. Son origine se perd dans la nuit des temps, pourtant c'est au Moyen-Age qu'elle arriva en occident. L'origine du mot vient de l'arabe Al Kimia qui signifie 'quantité'. Chaque population avait sa pratique à elle par rapport à cette science… »

Prenant des notes, les élèves écoutaient attentivement leur nouvel enseignant. Roy continuait d'expliquer le programme de cette seconde partie de l'année scolaire.

« Des alchimistes ont inscrit leur nom pendant des époques différentes. Leur écrit était codé avec des signes, que seul les alchimistes en question pouvaient déchiffrer entre eux. Le commun des mortels ignoraient donc tout. Elle est considérée comme l'ancêtre de la chimie et pourtant Mircéa Eliade démontra que l'alchimie n'était pas seulement une proto-chimie. »

Marchant entre les rangées, l'adulte continuait d'énoncer les démarches du cours.

« L'alchimie est également connue pour ses mythes célèbres comme la Pierre Philosophale, les transmutations, le Grand Œuvre et l'Elixir de Longévité. Son apogée fut au Xvème siècle, siècle où elle fut également considérée comme hérésie. Puis, son déclin commença au XVIIème siècle. On considéra que cette époque marqua la fin de cette science qui n'existe donc aujourd'hui plus, même si au Xxème siècle, Eliade démontra que l'alchimie représentait plus qu'une chimie précaire ou une science oculte… »

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au point commun de Shamballa. Là-bas aussi, chaque région avait sa propre utilisation. Amestris avait l'Alchimie, Xing, l'Exilirologie… Xerxès avait les deux…

Ed se dit que si la Terre avait eu autant de flux d'énergie que Shamballa, elles se seraient peut-être beaucoup ressemblée…

En même, Shamballa ressemblait peut-être à d'autres planètes avec tout autant de flux, mais ca, il ne pouvait pas le savoir…

L'heure tournait alors que Roy terminait la présentation générale de l'évolution de la science. Les élèves étudieraient tout d'abord, la venue de l'Alchimie en occident et son avancement au Moyen-Age.

Il fut interrompu par Lowan.

« Héhé, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle était pratiqué aujourd'hui, hein ? Déjà si à son sommet elle était mal vue et les pratiquants encore plus, qu'après qu'elle s'est faite jugée comme étant inconcevable et impossible et rayée des mémoires… Qu'est-ce que ça'rait si elle s'ramenait maintenant clouant tout ces Cartésiens sur place, hein ? Si elle utiliserait une forme inconnue qu'aucun Alchimiste n'a mit par écrit ou ne connaissait même pas ce type, hum ?

- Effectivement. Cependant, vous oubliez qu'elle a disparu. Elle ne peut être utilisée comme autrefois, se rapprochant trop près de la chimie actuelle. De plus, les anciennes méthodes sont toujours restées inconnues et personne n'a jamais pu prouver leur véracité. L'Alchimie n'existe pas, et n'existera plus jamais, surtout dans une autre utilisation que dans un labo de chimie, » répliqua Roy.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la vérité. Entendre cela, et surtout devoir le dire, était une chose horrible pour les descendants de Vrais Alchimistes, de Maître Alchimiques. D'Alchimistes de Shamballa, ayant toujours vécus avec cette science, cette science pour le peuple d'Amestris. Pourtant, l'affirmation de Roy devait être dîtes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'écrier : 'Ah oui, c'est vrai, attend je vais vous montrer !'

Pour tout le monde entier, pour tous les habitants et tous les pays, l'Alchimie était une sorte d'ancêtre de la chimie, indirectement puisqu'elle n'utilisait pas seulement la science mais aussi l'esprit, et était morte. Pour les descendants de Shamballa, elle était toujours là, présente avec eux à tout moment.

« C'est pour ça, qu'en 1900, des recherches ont été faites à son sujet et que pendant la guerre Froide, des supositions ont été faites quant aux univers parallèles où elle ou une autre science du même type pourrait être utilisée ?» renchérit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

Edward fut surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Même les historiens ne savaient rien de cette affaire ! Ce n'était pas possible !

« C'est exact, répliqua Roy ne se laissant pas démonter. Eliade a bien fait des recherches prouvant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait liée à la chimie. Pour autant, elle reste inutilisable et incohérente par rapport à nos données modernes et aux écrits retrouvés. Quant à la Guerre Froide, ces recherches visaient à prendre le dessus sur un autre camp, mais elles n'ont jamais abouties et rien n'en n'est ressorti, » dit-il en omettant le fait qu'elles avaient abouti mais étouffées par le camp adverse après la traversée de Shamballa à la Terre. « Il n'y a pas de raison de parler d'une partie de l'histoire sans équivoque puisque cela n'était que des rêves de gloire, trancha Roy. Je vous pris, alors , rajouta t-il d'un ton doucement menaçant, de ne plus intervenir n'importe comment si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer dès le jour de la rentrée ! »

Le silence vint pendant quelques instants, avant que le noiraud ne reprenne la suite du cours. Edward vit malgré tout, le sourire narquois de Lowan. Il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci pouvait être au courant, ni le fait que son amant et l'adolescent donnaient l'impression que ceci n'était pas leur première rencontre….

Il laissa ses questions de côtés, lorsque la cloche sonna. Soupirant, il regardait les adolescentes passer en gloussant devant le bureau de l'enseignant.

Lorsqu'il passa également devant celui-ci, il obtint un sourire tendre et un message silencieux : 'Je t'attends à midi'. Le blond sourit, oubliant ses questions et attendit avec impatience de pouvoir rentrer avec le noiraud.

oOo

La semaine passait petit à petit. On était jeudi après-midi. Pendant, le cours de 15h à 16h des terminals S, cours de mythologie, les élèves continuaient leurs notes de mardi. En fait, la plupart espérait la fin de l'heure. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier cours ! Normalement, ils terminaient tous à 18h, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, leur prof de mécano était parti avec les bacs pro et Ran Fan surveillait les devoirs des 1ère S.

Alors finir deux heures plutôt avait de quoi motiver ! Personne n'interrompait le noiraud qui parlait de Nicolas Flamel.

« Un des plus grand alchimistes connus jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas vrai. Le plus puissant alchimiste serait sans aucun doute le FullMetal, le vrai. Suivit du Flame et autres anciens alchimistes d'état. Surement aussi, Lightness et Darkness, encore plus fort que l'ancêtre d'Ed.

En fait, Flamel était considéré comme le meilleur alchimiste du monde, problème était que les habitants de Shamballa n'étaient pas vraiment certains que Flamel était bel et bien d'ici et non du monde parrallèle. Parce que si Lightness, Fullmetal et d'autres habitants d'autres planètes ont pu passer le portail, pourquoi pas lui ? Surtout que ses recherches étaient trop mystérieuses pour ne pas être de Shamballa….

Bref.

Continuant la vie de cet alchimiste, le professeur se promenait entre les rangs. Les filles de la classe continuaient de chuchoter entre elles dès que celui-ci était passé. Surtout un trio que le jeune blond ne supportait pas du tout. Ces trois adolescentes essayaient de se faire remarquer par l'homme aux yeux d'encre, bien que celui-ci ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Ce que le garçon aux yeux d'or n'acceptait pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'était qu'elles regardaient plus le derrière que le devant de son amant. S'il ne se retenait pas, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait leur faire à ces espèces de….

La cloche retentit. Le cours était terminé comme la journée des terminals. Edward rangea ses affaires doucement, puisque de toute façon il rentrerait avec Roy.

« Ca vous énerverait, hein, de savoir que c'est MOI qui vit avec lui, » se dit le blond en voyant les trois adolescentes rirent entre elles.

Seulement, voilà, qu'elles se dirgèrent toutes les trois vers le bureau de Roy, pendant qu'Ed marmonnait des plans mortels.

Le trio était composé de Moka Ikeda, Tatiana Muro et Alida Urumi.

Moka Ikeda agissait comme la chef du groupe. Grande, elle possédait des longs cheveux de teinte argentée, pour cette fois. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Hautement prétentieuse et égocentrique, elle ne pensait qu'à elle-même et à ses propres désirs. Moka croyait être le centre de l'univers et que tous lui était dû. Ne se foulant pas le petit doigt dans le travail, Ed se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment elle avait attérit dans cette classe.

Un coup de son patron de père sans aucun doute…

Tatiana Muro était la seconde de la troupe. Elle était la plus grande des filles. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'approchait plus d'Ed, depuis que celui-ci lui avait renvoyé la monnaie de sa pièce. Humiliée, l'adolescente ne se tenait plus qu'à la lointaine vengeance de sa chef. Fervante adepte de tout ce qui était à la mode, pas forcément le mieux, elle avait coloré ses cheveux en rose pêche et mit des lentilles de la même couleur.

De ce côté, la couleur de Shûichi était meilleure.

Pour terminé, Alida Urumi. Cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose. Naïve, cruche et pas très futée, elle était celle qui accomplissait toutes les tâches que les deux autres ne voulaient pas faire. De la même taille environ que Moka, elle possédait des yeux verts et des cheveux teints en blond, sa véritable couleur étant plus châtain.

« Une fausse blonde », comme dirait Ed.

Et après cela, ne vous étonnez pas des blagues sur les blondes, car avec elle, celles-ci pouvaient s'avérer exacte !

Même si Alida était active, elle n'en était pas moins exaspérante et pénible. Mijorée, elle n'oubliait pas non plus de jouer l'espionne et la bonne amie avant de tourner cela en rumeur et de raconter partout ce que vous ne vouliez, justement, pas qu'on sache. Une vraie faux-cul !

Toutes les trois, donc, se postèrent devant le bureau du noiraud.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda poliment l'enseignant.

- En fait, je tenais à vous dire que vos cours sont vraiment passionnants et fantastiques, commença Moka.

- Oui c'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais cru que prendrais autant d'intérêt pour ce sujet, ria Tatiana.

- Se serait bien que vous restiez notre prof jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rajouta Moka.

- Mah, hum. Je suis content que le… sujet vous plaise, mais…

- Oh oui ! Parce que la magie c'était pas vraiment ça, fit Tatiana dramatiquement.

- Surtout que Mme Curtis ne donnait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Vous au moyen, vous êtes dans votre cours, » fit Alida

« Normal ! Au moins il a pas besoin de vous voir en étant à fond dans son cours ! » voulut s'écrier Ed, alors qu'il terminait de ranger ses affaires, très doucement je vous l'accorde.

« Mah, vous savez, Mme Curtis est une très bonne enseignante et très sympathique, fit Roy.

- Si vous le dites, répliqua Moka d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle reviendra en Février continuer les cours pour votre examen, sourit-il avec un air un peu crispé devant ces adolescentes pas vraiment charmantes.

- Oh, on s'en fait pas du tout ! s'écria Tatiana.

- Oui, elle peut prendre son temps pour sa formation, et puis, je préfère vraiment vos cours, » continua Moka

« Espèce de pouffes, pensa le blond en sortant de la salle. Si je ne me retenais pas, je… Rah ! je sais même pas ce que je lui ferais endurer ! »

Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte, attendant que les adolescentes aient finir de retenir SON amant.

« Ouais, Roy est à moi et puis c'est tout ! »

« Hum, vous vouliez peut-être un renseignement à part me féliciter pour ces deux heures de cours, » déclara Roy, insistant sur le nombre et essayant d'en venir au fait. A vrai dire, il les aurait bien renvoyés, il avait autre chose à faire !, mais cela ne se faisait pas…

« En fait, je me passionne tellement pour le sujet, fit Moka en éclaircissant sa voix, trop aigu, que je voulais savoir si c'était possible d'avoir des informations supplémentaires sur… l'alchimiste, hum…

- Flamel, reprit Roy.

- Oui et aussi… ce qui l'a créée, heu…, la Pierre…heu….

- La Pierre Philosophale, continua le noiraud.

- Oui ! Et puis aussi, hum…. Les trans… transfusions heu de base, des… éléments et heu…

- Les transmutations de base, élémentaires et molaires, soupira l'adulte face à cette inculte.

- Oui, c'est ça… Alors, vous pouvez ? demanda t'elle, en essayant de prendre une mine de chien battu. 'ce que je fais mieux d'ailleurs', pensa Ed dans le couloir.

- Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et peu de temps libre, je ne crois pas que se sera possible en dehors des cours ou de certains livres que vous pouvez lire, déclara Roy.

- Hum, moi, j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour certaines choses aujourd'hui, dit Tatiana en reprenant l'échec de Moka pour passer du temps avec l'enseignant et 'son fessier admirable' comme avait déclaré celle-ci pendant le cours. Est-ce que se serait possible que vous puissiez me ré-expliquer et m'aider ? fit-elle se faisant le plus poli possible.

- Nous reverrons tout cela mardi alors, répondit-il.

- Oh. Vous ne pouvez pas reprendre maintenant ? Insista t-elle en prenant un air, à peine pas, mondain.

- Non, désolé.

- Dites, est-ce que vous pouvez continuer un peu la suite du cours, de ce qu'il y aura mardi ? questionna Alida, ne faisant presque pas remarquer qu'elle voulait rester avec lui.

- Mah, on continue les biographies du Xve, répondit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Bien, maintenant, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez rester enfermer ici, dit le noiraud en éteignant les lumières. J'ai des choses à faire encore, donc… fit-il en sortant et fermant la salle à clé

- Oh, vous avez encore cours ? profita Moka pour lui parler, l'ayant suivit comme un gentil chien.

- Non, mais, j'ai des choses à faire, à mardi, » conclua l'homme aux cheveux charbons.

Les trois harpies s'éloignèrent, déçues de ne pas être arrivées à leur fin.

Roy les regarda s'en aller avant d'adresser la parole à Ed.

« Désolé, j'ai été retenu.

- Ouais, je vois ça, grogna ce dernier. Alors, tu vas trouver du temps libre pour leur faire un cours personnel ? railla le blond.

- Hum… Non. Mon temps libre, je le coordonne sur ton temps libre, » sourit-il narquoiseument, déposant un rapide baiser dans les cheveux blonds, le couloir étant vide.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de râler sur les filles de sa classe alors qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux au véhicule de Roy. Alors que le moteur démarrait, le blond continuait encore de radoter sur les trois jeunes filles.

« … Toujours à croire que tout est à elle, rah ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Et puis l'autre là, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Non, mais franchement, même la connerie a des limites, et elle, elle les a franchie depuis longtemps ! J'ai presque honte d'avoir cette couleur de cheveux, hé ! Pouvait pas se teindre autrement, comme l'autre mijorée et son rose ! Au moins, Shû, sa couleur lui va très bien, elle on dirait une pouffe… Non, attend C'EST une pouffe ! Comment, elles ont pu arriver ici, c'est incroyable, l'autre et son cher Papa-Patron a du payer le bahut, y a pas moyen autrement. J'espère qu'elles auront jamais le bac, tiens ! Toute façon, même si j'espèrais pas, elle ne l'auront jamais avec leur travail ! Elles foutent rien ! j'suis sûr qu'elles savent même pas faire la différence entre une hyperbole et parabole ! RAH ! Si elles arrêtent de couiner chaque fois dans le cours, je sens que je vais leur faire bouffer leur babioles ! Et….

- Edward, Edward, Edward ! l'interrompit Roy. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me raconter leur vie ! Tu vas pas être jaloux d'elles quand même !

- QUOI !? Ca va pas, non ? Comment je peux être jaloux de ces… _choses_ ! s'écria t-il. Et tu vas pas me dire que t'a pas remarqué qu'elles te tournaient autour depuis la rentrée ! Elles font que ça en cours, c'est pas croyable !

- Si, j'ai remarqué, merci je ne suis pas aveugle et elles ne sont pas discrète non plus. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais m'intéresser à elle, je…

- Encore heureux ! le coupa l'adolescent. Non, parce qu'autrement, t'aurais vraiment un sale goût pour vouloir être avec une espèce de p….

- Ed, ça va j'ai compris, tu ne les supportes pas. Je n'ai rien à fair d'elle, je t'ai toi, alors calme-toi, fit Roy avant que son amant n'ai pu vider toute sa pensée.

- Je me calmerais lorsqu'elles arrêteront d'essayer de te draguer ! répliqua ce dernier.

- Draguer ? mais quand…

- Mais tu remarques rien ou quoi ! Là ! Juste avant, _là_, dans la salle, lorsqu'elles voulaient se faire passer pour des filles modèles passionnées par le cours ! Par le prof, oui ! Savaient même pas prononcer le nom de Flamel ! Va pas me dire que t'as pas vu que l'autre pimbêche voulait t'avoir pour elle seule sous prétexte de leçon ! s'exclama Ed.

- Ah, c'était de la drague ça ? s'étonna Roy. Je dirais surtout qu'elles ont besoin de progrès, parce que là… Toi, tu n'as même pas eu cette peine, j'étais toute de suite à toi, » sourit-il avec un air satisfait quand Ed se tut enfin en rougissant.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient chez eux, dans une atmosphère un peu plus calme, Edward ne put s'empêcher de ruminer « Elles ont pas intérêt à te toucher sinon je les bouffe ! » suivit d'un petit rire de son compagnon.

Eh oui ! Edward Elric était jaloux et possessif, que voulez-vous ! Mais ne vous trompez pas. Roy était tout aussi possessif.

Si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de sa tête blonde….. Gare à ce qui pourrait lui arriver !

Maugréant encore quelques insultes envers le trio, Roy le fit taire définitivement en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres et en l'emmenant s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Sofa sur lequel, Ed se cajola contre le noiraud, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence plusieurs minutes avant de s'intéresser aux programmes de fin de journée…

oOo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début de la rentrée. Les cours continuaient leur train-train quotidien ; les professeurs des terminals faisaient stresser leurs élèves pour les futurs bacs blancs… Alors que ce n'était que dans une semaine ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rendre tout le monde nerveux ! Enfin…

Les heures de classes défilaient donc normalement, y compris le cours de mythologie. Justement, les autres élèves ayant appris l'échec du trio infernal, les ragots venaient et allaient. En effet, des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur le fait que Roy Mustang était en couple, fiancé, voire même marié !

« S'ils savaient tous ! » jubilait intérieurement Ed.

Car oui, le jeune blond était joyeux depuis que les filles du lycée renoncèrent à voir le professeur. Il était moins énervé pendant ses heures de cours puisqu'il ne pensait plus à étriper les adolescentes, mais il avait pluttôt envie de leur dire « Vous avez vu ? Il est pris et ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! Oui, MOI ! »

Bien entendu, il se retenait de laisser couler sa joie de cette manière-ci…

Bref, vous vous rendez bien compte que tout continuait normalement….

Nous étions maintenant samedi 14 janvier en soirée. Le couple venait de faire ses courses à l'épicerie Gestalt. Le panier était déjà bien rempli lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent dans les allés Marc Prata.

Marc était le propriétaire des lieux avec sa femme. Assez grand, les cheveux coupés courts et de couleur blond, il possédait des yeux de teinte ocre. Agé de 35 ans, il était du genre calme et discret. Il ne parlait pas énormément, de ce fait ses interventions n'étaient jamais vaines.

Malgré le fait de son silence, Marc n'en était pas moins assez impulsif ainsi qu'un peu narquois sur les bords. Fainéant par nature, il avait dû mal à terminer ses tâches, bien qu'il soit en train de remplir les différents rayons de l'épicerie…

Sa femme, Elodie âgée de 30 ans, travaillait aussi à l'épicerie Gestalt. Elle possédait des cheveux ébènes mi-long ainsi que des yeux charbons. Encore plus discrète que son mari, Elodie aimait beaucoup les films d'horreur et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le noir. Elle était une bonne cuisinière, très athlétique et intelligente.

La jeune femme jouait du piano et donnait de très bons conseils à ses proches amis. Elle n'hésitait pas à rappeler son mari à l'ordre pour qu'il fasse son travail, même si elle-même était assez paresseuse…

Marc et elle avait un jeune garçon de 8 ans, nommé Benjamin.

« Bonjour Roy, bonjour Ed ! Alors, ça se passe bien ? On fait les courses ensemble, dit-il s'en faire de sous-entendu, bien entendu.

- Bonjour Marc. Oui, il faut bien remplir les armoires avec un estomac comme le sien, ria le noiraud

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! C'est bizarre qu'il mange autant avec sa taille, » rajouta l'épicier.

Heureusement pour eux, le blond n'était pas dans l'allée lorsque les deux hommes discutaient. En fait, il n'était plus au même endroit qu'eux car Ed était parti chercher quelque chose à mettra dans le panier….

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets de friandises, à savoir bonbons, chocolats et réglisses…

Les deux adultes stoppèrent net leur conversation.

« Ed… Tu es sûr que ça va ? fit son amant.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il en se rapprochant.

- Eh bien…. Tu ne penses pas que tu exagère concernant les sucreries ?

- Ben… Non, j'ai toujours pris autant de paquets, déclara le blond.

- Heu… »

Roy fut découragé et soutenait mentalement Pinako tandis que Marc essayait de cacher un petit rire.

« Mah, j'ai oublié que je devais m'habituer à ton estomac et ta sur-activité…, soupira t-il.

- QUOI ?

- Non, rien, rien !…

- Hum… mouais, maugréa Ed.

- Par contre, hum… tu ne ferais pas mieux de ne prendre qu'un paquet de chaque au lieu de trois de chaque sorte…

- Non, sinon il faudra que je reviens dans quatre jours, » fit l'adolescent.

Roy ne put qu'être plus désespéré encore… Près d'une dizaine de paquet de sucreries en quatre jours….

Marc laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Ed… Edward, Ed…, commença le noiraud.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda t-il

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé chez le dentiste ? »

A cette question, il vit son jeune amant pâlir. Inquiet, Roy s'approcha de l'adolescent aux bras chargés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ed, hé, ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va ! répondit-il rapidement.

- Alors… Répond à ma question, fit Roy.

- ….. Ed ne pâlit que davantage.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'aller chez le dentiste ? questionna Roy narquoiseument.

- Pas du tout ! riposta le blond.

- Bon, alors, on va prendre un rendez-vous.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?? s'empressa d'ajouter Ed.

- Eh bien… avec autant de sucrerie, il faut bien contrôler tes dents, non ? répondit Roy avec un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Non, non, c'est… c'est bon ! fit rapidement Edward. J'ai jamais eu de problème, alors y a pas besoin !

- Oh, mais si, répliqua son amant. Tu n'as peut-être rien eu pour l'instant, mais à force de…

- Non ! Y a aucune raison ! le coupa le blond. S'il avait pu, il aurait agité les bras, cependant ils étaient chargés de paquets.

- Enfin Ed ! soupira le noiraud. Tu connais quand même Jean-Yann, tu sais que tu ne risques rien ! Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de…

- Mais non, je n'ai pas peur de _ça_ ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est tout !

- Bien sûr, je te crois, murmura Roy.

- Quoi ? fit Ed en fixant son amant.

- Rien, rien… Par contre, commença doucement l'adulte aux yeux charbons, si tu ne veux pas prendre une consultation chez Jean-Yann, tu ne prendras **qu'un** paquet de chaque, termina t-il.

- QUOI ?! s'écria le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'indigna t-il.

- Oh que si je peux faire ça.

- Roy ! » cria le blond.

Une petite parenthèse dans cette charmante conversation de friandise…

Le cabinet de Jean-Yann Gane se composait de lui-même, le dentiste bien évidemment, Jérémie Henz son assistant et Nathalie Gane, sa secrétaire.

Tout d'abord, Jean-Yann Gane était âgé de 35 ans. Grand, les cheveux coupés courts, en batailles et blonds, il posédait des yeux de couleur noisettes.

Très malin, il arrivait à inventer toute sorte de chose dans de nombreux domaines. Il lui arrivait ainsi, souvent, de manipuler des personnes pour arriver à ses fins. Jean-Yann était aussi très doué en informatique et aimait beaucoup le café noir et fort. C'était pour cela que le jeune médecin était très énergétique ! Blagueur, bavard, lorsqu'il commençait à parler, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter !

Il avait connu Edward lorsque celui-ci venait avec sa mère… et quelques rares fois avec Pinako… Cela faisait alors près de 5 ans que Jean-Yann n'avait plus vu le jeune adolescent blond…

Nathalie Gane était donc la femme de Jean-Yann. Ils avaient même un garçon de cinq ans, Liam. Eri avait 30 ans, les cheveux longs et de teinte ébène. Ses yeux étaient bleu-océan.

D'origine mi-japonaise, mi-européenne, la jeune femme était assez maladroite dans certains domaines, tels que le bricolage ou l'électronique. Cependant, Eri était une as de la cuisine. De nature sympathique, gentille et douce, elle aimait beaucoup les animaux, de ce fait, Eri s'entendait bien avec Roxane et Eva.

Finalement Jérémie Henz était âgé de 28 ans. Les cheveux longs et châtain très clair, Jérémie avait des yeux cafés. Le jeune homme était assez dynamique et impulsif.

Aux idées, quelques fois, pas très saine, il n'hésitait pas à faire des sous-entendud. Très habile pour remontée le moral des gens, il avait aussi des bons conseils comme Nathalie. Jérémie était marié avec Valéria qui travaillait dans un cabinet d'ophtamologue.

Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt nos tourteraux et observons la scène avec Marc…

Ed affichait son air de petit chat abandonné pour faire craquer son amant afin de pouvoir acheter ses friandises. Tactique déloyale puisque Roy ne résistait jamais à ses grand yeux d'or. Or cette fois-ci, le noiraud ne se laissa pas piéger : il ne laisserait pas son amant avoir autant de sucreries sans aller chez Himura !

« Edward, j'ai dit que tu ne prendrais qu'un paquet et je le pense. Sinon, tu iras voir Jean-Yann. Tu choisis, surtout que ça fait un moment qu'il ne t'a plus vu. Il serait bien content de te montrer son garçon, affirma Roy.

- Ah, il a un enfant ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, de cinq ans. Ed ! Tu vois bien que ta dernière consultation remonte, alors va chez le dentiste !

- Non, pas la peine, je suis pas pressé de savoir à quoi ressemble son fils ! dit-il malgré tout gêné de ne pas avoir su cela…

- Alors tu reposes tes paquets et gardes-en un, conclua le noiraud.

- Mais Roy….

- Non pas de mais. »

Ed soupira, grogna et partit reposer les paquets en ronchonnant. Une fois hors de vue, ce fut autour de Roy de soupirer, désespéré tandis que le grand blond riait derrière lui.

« Enfin… Je vais déjà aller à la caisse, il me rejoindra là-bas, fit finalement l'adulte aux yeux sombres.

- Ok…, d'accord, répondit Marc en calmant son rire. Je vais continuer de nettoyer les rayons sinon Elodie va dit que je ne fais rien, soupira t-il.

- Et c'est vrai ! Dépêche-toi un peu, fit une voix féminine venant de l'avant.

- Aha, » soupira à nouveau Marc alors que Roy se dirigeait vers la caisse après l'avoir salué.

« Bonjour Roy ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Elodie.

- Bonjour. Ca va bien, répondit-il en déposant les courses sur le tapis. Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, Edward fit son apparition avec trois paquets seulement et deux boîtes de pocky à la fraise.

- Voilà, t'es content ? maugréa t-il à l'intention de son amant. J'ai pris des pockys à a place, j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir les reposer aussi, » fit-il ironiquement.

Le noiraud ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que l'adolescent allait lui en vouloir un peu de l'avoir privé de ses sucreries habitulels. Cependant, concernant les pockys, il ne pouvait rien redire. En effet, l'adulte aussi aimait beaucoup les pockys à la fraise…

Après avoir payé les courses, le couple sortit de l'épicerie, Ed boudant toujours. Marc qui arriva à cet instant lança un regard amusé de même qu'Elodie. Rapidement, elle lui donna un regard interrogateur, luidemanda s'il avait finit ou non son travail ou non. Le blond soupira une fois de plus…

oOo

Sur le chemin de retour, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Edward étant occupé à ruminer et Roy à le regarder légèrement amusé.

Brutalement, le blond stoppa sa marche.

« J'vais commander des pizzas chez Asatte, ça te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la pizzéria de l'autre côté de la rue.

Asatte était une pizzeria familiale. Ses pizzas étaient excellentes du point de vue d'un grand nombre de personne, et surtout d'Edward.

Les commandes étaient effectuées par Kenan et Sabine Asatte.

Kenan Asatte, jeune homme de 32 ans, il possédait des cheveux ébènes ainsi que des yeux marrons. Adepte des quiproquos, Kenan faisait souvent tourner les gens en rond ! Aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant, beaucoup ne le voyait pas en homme mature, alors qu'au contraire le jeune homme pouvait très sérieux par moment.

Fabien pratiquait également le kendo dans le club de Ling et d'Isao. Il était d'ailleurs très musclé…

Sabine avait 27 ans. Ses cheveux était châtains foncés comme ses yeux de couleur noisette. S'énervant rarement, elle faisait preuve d'un calme olympien même dans les situations graves. Cependant, Sabine ne manquait pas de courage et d'impulsivité. Elle était devenue récemment la mère d'un garçon Fabien avec son époux Kenan.

Ainsi, Ed était parti passer commande chez eux, laissant un Roy seul sur le trottoir avec les courses.

Celui-ci soupira. Il voulut traverser la route, lorsqu'il aperçu quelques mètres plus loin devant lui, Earthian. Il s'agissait de la boutique de fleur tenue par Amalia Cèbe.

Amalia était une femme de 26 ans. Assez petite, elle possédait des cheveux coupés courts et bouclés de couleur châtain clair. Une petite frange lui tombait sur le front. Ses yeux étaient de teinte vert pomme.

Extrêmement énergétique et enjouée, la jeune femme était toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Un peu timide, elle créait malgré tout facilement des liens avec les gens. Quelque fois maladroite, Amalia était optimiste. Très athlétique, elle pratiquait souvent un jogging matinal.

Amalia était mariée depuis bientôt quatre ans à Bastien Cèbe, journaliste de télévision sur la chaîne nationale. Celui-ci avait 28 ans.

En apercevant, Earthian, Roy eut donc une idée. Une idée géniale, bien entendu. Il se dirigea ainsi vers la boutique et y entra. Saluant la fleuriste, il lui demanda un petit service avec un sourire, un peu narquois tout de même…

oOo

Edward remercia Sabine à qui il avait donné sa commande : deux pizzas parmas. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pizzeria, il retrouva son amant juste sur le trottoir dans face, un sourire étirant son visage et une main cachée dans son dos.

Suspicieux de ce qu'il préparait encore, le blond s'approcha doucement de lui.

Il était vrai qu'il lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir privé de ses sucreries en le menaçant de rendez-vous chez le dentiste, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir du tout.

Surtout lorsque ce que Roy tenait caché n'étaient autre que deux roses rouges. Instinctivement, l'adolescent prit la même couleur que les pétales des fleurs lorsque Roy les lui tendit. Le blond prit délicatement les roses en mains. Le noiraud déposa un rapide baisé sur son front.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda t'il, un peu amusé.

Ed rougit davantage, se retourna et commença à se diriger vers leur demeure, en tenant toujours les fleurs. Il murmura un faible 'idiot' à l'égard de Roy qui émit un léger rire avant de suivre son amant, sous le regard d'Amalia qui souriait depuis sa porte d'entrée…

oOo

Le vendredi 27 janvier était arrivé. Il était près de 16h00 quand un jeune adolescent blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée et rentra chez lui en soupirant.

Enfin ! Les bacs blancs étaient terminés ! Cela faisait deux semaines que les professeurs les stressaient ! Pendant trois jours, du mercredi matin au vendredi après-midi, il n'avait eu que ça ! Des contrôles toutes les heures !

Ed était même certain que la semaine du bac n'était rien à côté de ça !

Posant très _délicatement_ son sac dans l'entrée, il se déchaussa et poussa un autre profond soupir. Le jeune homme se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage dans la salle de bain.

Il méritait bien un moment de détente, il fit donc couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et alluma le radiateur électrique. Pendant que l'eau remplissait tout l'espace, Ed ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

Après avoir posé tout aussi _délicatement_ que son sac ses affaires, il ferma le robinet, jugeant la baignoire assez remplie. Exagérant peut-être légèrement sur la quantité de savon, Edward transforma la baignoire en véritable bain moussant !

L'adolescent grimpa dans son bain, poussant un soupir d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude le toucha. S'intallant bien confortablement, Ed laissa échapper un hissement lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le carrelage froid des bords.

Le blond ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur et la sensation de l'eau contre sa peau. Il pouvait rester au moins plusieurs heures dans cette eau chaude. Il ferma alors les yeux pour pouvoir se détendre davantage…

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, une clé ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur un noiraud soupirant lourdement. Il se souvenait maintenant quelle fut l'autre raison pour ne plus être professeur dans les collèges et lycées.

Devoir surveiller des brevets ou bac blancs étaient vraiment aussi épuisant que de les faire ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait que six classes pour n'avoir que ces copies-là à corriger !

Eh oui, la mythologie commençait qu'en 2° d'où le peu de classes…

Roy enleva ses chaussures et aperçut le malheureux sac de son amant, jeté au coin d'un mur. Il sourit à cette vision et commença à le chercher. Ne le trouvant ni dans le salon, ni la cuisine et encore moins dans la bibliothèque, l'adulte monta au premier. Voyant la porte de la salle de bain fermée, Roy présuma que c'était ici que se trouvait le blond.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte pour prévenir de sa présence.

« Ed, ça va ?

- Moui, ça va… soupira t-il

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, je commençais à avoir marre de leur contrôle, maugréa t-il en se remettant correctement dans son bain.

- Mah, encore cinq mois et tu en auras finit, déclara son amant souriant en imaginant le blond dans un bain. Eh oui, les bruits d'eau, il les avait entendus !

- Mouais….

- Bien, je vais te laisser, je vais dans….

- Attend ! Tu sais…. Tu, enfin, tu peux entrer... si tu veux, fit le blond d'une voix si faible que Roy crut avoir rêvé.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il tout de même.

- Oui… Oui, »répondit l'adolescent en hochant de la tête, geste que Roy ne pouvait pas voir.

L'homme aux yeux de charbons sourit. Il était persuadé que son amant était en train de rougir. Ouvrant la porte, il reçut une vague de chaleur provenant de la pièce chauffée. Refermant celle-ci, il se tourna vers la baignoire où se trouvait son compagnon, les cheveux détachés et mouillés, tout couvert de mousse. Des légères rougeurs ornaient ses joues, mais était-ce la chaleur ou autre chose ? En tout cas, il était adorable pensa Roy.

Le blond bougea, s'asseyant contre le bord de la baignoire tandis que Roy se mettait accroupi près de celle-ci.

« Alors… Hum, et toi, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui, enfin, je sais maintenant que je ne supportes toujours pas d'être obligé de surveiller des devoirs pendants trois jours de suite, soupira t-il en jouant avec la mousse de bain.

- Oh, ça peut pas être pire que moi ! Tu dois peut-être surveiller, mais t'auras jamais autant d'heure que moi, répliqua Ed.

- Mais moi, j'ai des copies à corriger maintenant…. Plus de 200, précisa t-il.

- Et tu n'as que six classes, fit Ed.

- Heureusement ! s'écria l'adulte. Sinon, je passerais mon temps dans le bureau… Et plus avec toi, » taquina t-il en lui envoyant de la mousse dans les cheveux.

Ed ne répondit rien, essayant de paraître vexé, ce qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas. Son amant émit un petit rire avant de se relever.

« Bon et bien, je….

- Roy ?… Appela le blond d'une petite voix avant que l'adulte n'ait pu atteindre la porte. Tu peux…. Hum… Tu peux rester si tu veux et… enfin… tu peux aussi prendre un bain, si tu veux… » termina t-il dans un chuchotement et les joues rougies, mais plus seulement à cause de la chaleur.

Roy resta un moment interdit. Non, Ed ne lui avait quand même pas proposé _cela_, n'est-ce pas ?

En y réfléchissant bien, le noiraud finit par sourire. Un sourire narquois arriva alors lorsqu'il déclara :

« Je ne te savais pas aussi pervert Ed. »

Ce commentaire ne renforça que davantage la rougeur du blond et le vexa en plus.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est toi le pervert ici, espèce de…. Kusoyaro Sukebe ! répliqua t-il en croisant les bras sous l'eau et en regardant le mur opposé.

- Mah, ne t'énerve pas… je plaisantais, enfin… C'est toi qui décide, » fit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce.

Le jeune homme fut confronté à un dilemme. Que devait-il faire ? Il était vexé par les paroles de Roy, mais bon, il savait tout comme son amant qu'il était très susceptible et impulsif… En plus, il avait vraiment envie que son amant le rejoigne…. Un bain chaud, c'était relaxant, mais être dans les bras de son compagnon, cela ne pouvait qu'être meilleur…

Les deux à la fois se seraient extraordinaires !

Ahlala, que faire ? Edward ne savait plus quoi penser… Puis, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il laissa échapper une plainte.

« Roy ?… appela t-il d'un ton plaintif.

- Oui ? fit celui-ci de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tu peux venir avec moi ?…. S'il te plaît.. ? » demanda t-il presque suppliant.

Le jeune entendit un soupir, puis la porte s'ourvrir à nouveau.

« Comment résister à cet appel et cet air adorable, fit-il en fermant derrière lui et s'approchant de la baignoire. Je viens, attend quelques secondes »

L'air de chaton abandonné disparu pour laisser la place à un sourire tout aussi adorable du point de vue de Roy.

Le blond détourna le regard pendant que son amant se déshabillait…

Oui, il savait qu'il n'était pas très logique de lui demander de le rejoindre dans le bain pour être gêné ensuite devant son compagnon sans vêtements…

Enfin, il l'avait déjà vu en maillot, avait senti sa peau contre la sienne, mais il ne l'avait encore pas vu complètement sans aucun rempart….

Alors qu'Ed était en train de se demander s'il était normal ou pas, il sentit les bras de son amant le pousser en avant pendant que celui-ci s'installait derrière l'adolescent.

Finalement, Roy reposait contre la baignoire et Edward contre le torse de celui-ci. Rougissant légèrement, il reprit vite sa contenance pour se tourner de façon à être torse contre torse. Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du noiraud, entoura le cou de l'adulte de ses bras et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de son amant. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et commença à jouer dans ses cheveux à l'aide d'une main, l'autre étant posée sur le dos du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés soupira de bien-être, un sourire sur ses lèvres et décida de fermer ses paupières. Roy afficha également un sourire tendre pendant qu'il continuer de caresser les mèches à la couleur du blé ains que le dos du blond.

Tous les deux pouvaient rester plusieurs heures ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec cette douce sensation d'eau, de chaleur et d'amour…

oOo

Une semaine était passée. Nous étions le samedi 4 février 2006, un après-midi assez froid et grisâtre.

Dans le salon de la demeure du noiraud et du blond, un feu se trouvait dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce et la chauffant par la même occasion.

L'adulte était assis sur le sofa complètement à droite. Il lisait le roman de de Eiri, à savoir 'Crash'. Tournant une page, il rajusta ses lunettes de vue. En effet, le noiraud avait besoin de lunettes pour lire ou bien écrire.

Son jeune amant était couché sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Roy. Lui aussi était en pleine lecture de roman. Il s'agissait de 'Soul Gadget' de Christian. Le blond possédait comme son compagnon de lunettes pour la lecture.

Rechignant au départ, il les avait finalement mis lorsque l'adulte lui avait dit qu'il était tout aussi magnifique avec que sans et que cela lui donnait un petit air spécial…

Bien entendu, à ce commentaire l'adolescent avait pris une couleur rosée et avait continué de ronchonnner un peu avant de les mettre.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce, un silence agréable où chacun était plongé dans son livre tout en appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela fut interromput par un coup de téléphone. Soupirant, Roy referma son romant et se leva alors qu'Ed grognait contre la perte de son oreiller….

Décrochant, Flame se retrouva en liaison avec son meilleur ami.

« Salut Roy ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas parlé, faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Elysia !

- Salut Maes. Je vais bien et oui ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as plus parlé de ta petite fille…. Ca ne fait que trois semaines pour être exact, soupira t-il en même que le blond dans le salon.

- Tu te rends compte ! Trois semaines sans savoir comment va mon ange, c'est inimaginable ! Si tu savais, elle adore la neige ! Elle fait des bonhommes de neige formidables ! Du grand art je te dis ! Je l'ai même pris en photo ! Ah et puis, faut pas oublier ! Grace et Elysia chéries ont fait des biscuits de Noël ! Ils sont DELICIEUX ! Ah mes deux anges qui cuisinent ensemble, c'est tellement magnifique ! Il faut les goûter ! Y a des dizaines de photos du réveillon et de la nouvelle année qui sont enfin développés ! Faut à tout pris que tu les vois ! Elysia adore son chaton en peluche ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? demanda Hughes après son long monologue.

- Quoi ? soupira Roy.

- Elle m'a offert un magnifique dessin de Noël et un album photo fabriqué à l'école ! Du grand art ! DU GRAND ART, j'te dis ! ! s'exclama t-il. Faut vraiment que tu vois ça, j'ai tout pris en photo !

- Hughes ! le coupa le noiraud. Envoie-moi le tout par internet, je regarderais tout ça ce soir ou demain matin, promis.

- C'est vrai ! Ah, attend je te prépare ça immédiatement, salut ! » s'empressa de dire le jeune père et raccrocha.

Reposant le combiné, l'homme aux yeux obscurs ne put retenir un autre soupir.

« Misère, » murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il revint dans le salon, se rassit et Edward se recoucha sur lui en lui demandant des nouvelles de la conversation, non du monologue de Maes….

« Il va saturer ma boite mail avec des dizaines de photos, » fut la seule réponse de son amant.

Tous les deux reprirent leur lecture, interromput une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Cependant, la chance était contre eux quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau, dix minutes plus tard.

« Rah c'est pas vrai ! » maugréa Edward.

Roy, lui, se leva encore une fois, se demandant comment Hughes avait-il pu être aussi rapide…

Répondant une nouvelle fois, il coupa de suite son interlocuteur.

« Hughes, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Roy ? c'est Alex, on a eu la date de la rencontre, fit une voix grave à l'autre bout.

- Oh, c'est toi Alex… Oui, je t'écoute quand aura t-elle lieu ?

- Dimanche 19 février de 14h00 à 19h00 si tout va bien….

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Izumi sera là ? questionna Flame.

- Peut-être… Rien n'est sûr… On sait déjà que Velza aura dû mal à être présente un dimanche, de même pour Olivia, Buccaneer et Miles….

- D'accord…. Il manque ces quatre là, Izumi, Ruby, Caleb et son frère…

- Exact… On saura peut-être ce que mijotent les autres… fit Alex.

- Oui… Je vais prévenir Ed puis Al, ç'est bien qu'ils peuvent enfin venir, déclara Roy

- D'accord, à bientôt alors. »

Une fois la discusison terminée, le noiraud revint dans la pièce ou FullMetal l'attendait.

« C'était Alex, notre réunion est fixée pour le 19 février, tu vas pouvoir venir avec Alphonse, » expliqua t-il.

L'adolescent lui sourit. Il pouvait enfin rencontrer une grande partie des alchimistes. De plus, il ne serait pas obligé de rester seul à la maison sans son Roysy chéri !

Voyant le sourire du blond, Flame s'assit sur le sofa, l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur activité interrompue précédemment.

Sauf que le blond n'avait plus envie de lire et préféra rester blotti contre son amant. Il le taquinait parfois d'un bisou dans le cou, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur les mots écrits.

Soupirant, l'adulte déposa son livre sur la table basse et décida de contre-attaquer aux assauts du blondinet.

Une bataille affective commença sur le canapé, accompagné de baiser et de chatouilles…. Qui sera le vainqueur ? Ca, on ne le saura pas tout de suite, la soirée risquant d'être longue avant la fin de la guerre des amants ….

oOo

je tiens à préciser que les informations concernant l'Alchimie du cours de Roy viennent de Wikipedia XD

Je précise aussi que les trois "charmantes" filles du chapitre feront peut-être une brève apparition plus tard, mais se sera tout pour elle xd

Sinon, j'espère pouvoir poster vers mi-juillet un nouveau chapitre et pouvoir continuer d'écrire la suite :)

Bye!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes :** Désolé pour le retard… j'avais dit mi-juillet, mais pour des raisons personnelles non-prévues, je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai même pas continuer mon brouillon, alors il faudra user de patience… Désolé pour l'attente…

Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que cet imprévu n'arrive pas…

Je met alors le chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui et je ne ferais encore qu'un commentaire :

Il va avoir beaucoup de description, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : il y a 150 alchimistes en tout, ils ne vont pas tous apparaître là, mais il faut bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils soient décrit…

Comme les personnages secondaires qui réapparaitront tous plusieurs fois : aucun personnages n'apparaît qu'une fois si ce n'est pas préciser…

Désolé s'il y a beaucoup de description, mais comme tous réapparaissent même s'ils n'ont pas la même importance, je suis un peu « obligé » de les décrire pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent…

Et je précise aussi que malgré le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre, la fic ne sera jamais abandonnée, vous pouvez en être certain. Je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose non-terminé…

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 16 :la Réunion**

Nous étions un jour précis. Un jour que le jeune blond n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fêté comme il le fallait, dans le sens du thème de cette journée. Pour plus de précision, le sujet de ce jour était l'amour.

Eh oui ! Nous étions le 14 février, le journde la St Valentin !

Nous étions donc un mardi, or Edward était censé terminer à 18h00. Cependant, des professeurs étant absents. Par conséquent, il terminait deux heures plus tôt. Pourtant, l'adolescent ne rentra pas dirctement chez lui. En effet, il se rendit au centre-ville dans la boutique FullChoco.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il s'agissait d'une chocolaterie très connue. FullChoco était dirigé par un chocolatier célèbre : Sigurd Heiza.

Agé d'une trentaine d'année, il possédait de longs cheveux bruns, proche du noir. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte foncée. Assez grand, Sigurd était originaire de la région de l'Inde d'où sa peau mat. Possédant beaucoup de charme, il l'utilisait à son profit lors de diverses situations. Sigurd l'utilisait également quelques fois pour s'amuser intérieurement puisque toutes les femmes craquaient pour lui, or lui, n'était pas du tout attiré par elles…

Très proches de ses amis, il essayait toujours de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Finalement, il était sympathique la plupart du temps et aimait taquiner les personnes susceptibles…

Alors que lui s'occupait de la fabrication des biscuits, pralinés et autres douceurs au chocolat, Phillipe Lepers s'occupait de la vente et des commandes des clients.

En effet, puisque Sigurd était le seul cuisinier de cette petite boutique ceux qui voulaient des paquets spéciaux devaient passer commande un certain temps à l'avance. Ce qu'avait Edward, juste entre nous…

Phillipe était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année aussi, peut-être un peu plus. Il possédait des cheveux blonds assez longs et des yeux de teinte verte. Il était de grande taille. Serviable et très communicatif, il était parfait pour accueillir la clientèle.

Phillipe aimait bien rendre service et était du genre courtois. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu hypocrite sur les bords quand un client l'énervait ! Il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus, alors il le faisait une fois ce dernier parti !

Sigurd envisageait d'embaucher plus de personnes pour améliorer le service des clients et alléger les attentes…

Ed entra dans l'échope de chocolat en saluant le jeune homme.

« Bonjour Edward ! Tu viens chercher ton paquet, n'est-ce pas ? Attend Sigurd voulait te le donner lui-même.

- Ah oui ? Hum, mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ? demanda t-il étonné.

- Ca, il faudra lui demander, répondit-il en s'éloignant dans l'arrière boutique

- Ah, » fut la réponse monosyllable d'Ed.

Le jeune blond attendit un cours instant. Puis, un jeune homme à la peau bronzée apparut avec un paquet dans les bras. Il était suivit de l'homme aux cheveux blonds

« Bonjour Edward ! Tiens voilà ton cadeau, fit-il en souriant. Exactement ce que tu m'as demandé. Il va apprécier, j'en suis certain, rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hum… oui, fit l'adolescent légèrement gêné.

- En fait, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Non, les profs sont absents alors j'en profite.

- Hm… Et lui, il bosse encore ? demanda Sigurd.

- Non, je crois qu'il a terminé à 15h00…

- Il ne sait pas que tu rentres plus tôt.

- Non… ce n'était pas prévu.

- Il va avoir une belle surprise en plus de ses chocolats, non ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. Allez dépêche-toi de rentrer, Roy appréciera beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » rajouta t-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil qui ne gêna que davantage le jeune blond.

Celui-ci asquiesça et sortit de la boutique en les saluant. Edward était un peu embarrassé d'avoir sa relation dévoilé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il voulait un cadeau personnalisé. Et puis, il savait aussi que Sigurd ne faisait que le taquiner et n'allait pas le crier au journal Tv…

Pas comme Alexandra qui elle en serait encore capable si Jérôme ne la retenait pas…. Bref.

Dans la boutique, Phillipe ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé quand est-ce que Roy termine, si…

- Mah, je n'allais pas tout lui dire, ce ne serait pas drôle après, non ? Ria t-il un peu. Et puis si Roy ne sait rien, pourquoi Ed devrait-il savoir. J'imagine bien leur tête ce soir en tout cas, il faudrait prendre des photos.

- Demande à Hughes, » ria t-il.

Ils rirent un moment avant de reprendre le travail. D'autres clients allaient bientôt passer…

Retournons à notre adolescent. Avant de rentrer, il passa encore chez le Diamant d'Or, une petite bijouterie.

Edward avait vraiment vu les choses en grand aujourd'hui !

Un miracle pour sa taille… Hem…. (*QUI EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES SI PETIT QUE….* interruption contrôlée…), Sans commentaire, retour à l'histoire…

Le Diamant d'Or donc, était une bijouterie tenue par Monia Triviani et Antony Fabre.

Monia Triviani était une jeune femme de 27 ans. Les cheveux châtains et courts, les yeux noisettes, la jeune femme était toujours souriante. Ne s'énervant que rarement, elle ne perdait presque jamais son sang-froid.

Elle était également calme, pourtant lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, Monia savait l'obtenir. La jeune femme était également très douée pour graver des mots ou des petits dessins sur des colliers, bracelets et autres. Cela lui voulu tout de suite une forte réputation. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun désire d'agrandir sa boutique : elle préférait travailler tranquillement.

Mariée à Ian Triviani qui travaillait pour une salle de spectacle, elle avait une fillette de cinq ans, Zoey.

Antony Fabre était un jeune homme de 25 ans. Il possédait des cheveux de jais mi-longs ainsi que des yeux bleus. Sérieux, il arrivait à garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation et à trouver une solution pour s'enssortir. Pouvant être ironique ou alors au contraire enjoué, Antoine était très lunatique.

Athlétique, le jeune homme prenait soin de sa santé en faisant du jogging.

Antony vivait avec Georges Bronel. Il avait aidé Monia à monter leur petite entreprise de bijouterie.

Edward entra dans le magasin pour récupérer sa précieuse commande. Il fut accueilli par Monia.

« Bonjour Ed, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Monia, je vais bien merci. Est-ce que tu as terminé ce que j'avais…

- Oui bien sur ! le coupa t-elle. Attend deux secondes, sourit la jeune femme.

Antony! appela t-elle. Tu peux ramener la boite d'Edward ?

- Oui, tout de suite ! lui répondit une voix masculine. Puis quelques secondes après, Voilà, il est là ! fit-il en arrivant dans la boutique un paquet soigneusement emballé dans les mains.

- Merci beaucoup, fit l'adolescent en prenant le sachet avec son présent et en réglant la note.

- Si avec ça il n'est pas content, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faut, ria Monia.

- Hum… oui….

- Rentre vite et tient nous au courant, hein ! lança Antony alors qu'Ed franchissait la porte. Dis, Monia, tu crois qu'il…

- Non, mais cela leur fera une double surprise, » sourit-elle.

Dehors, le jeune blond était soulagé d'avoir pu récupérer tout ce qui lui fallait. Il prit le chemin du retour pour pouvoir fêter comme il le fallait cette journée de février.

oOo

Assis sur son sofa, Roy terminait la lecture d'un roman. Pourtant, il n'était pas très concentré. En effet, le noiraud avait l'esprit tourné vers son amant. Il attendait avec impatience qu'il rentre, même si ce n'était pas avant 18h00…

Il soupira, posa son livre et enleva ses lunettes de lecture.

Pour la première fois que l'adulte fêtait cette journée, il avait tout fait pour plaire à son âme-sœur. Du moins, il espérait que cela lui plairait…

Il avait quand même commandé chez…

Flame stoppa net ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre, il vit qu'il n'était que 17h00 dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi son jeune amant était-il là ?

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir au même moment où Ed allait vers le salon.

« Edward, que fais-tu là ? demanda t-il étonné.

- Quel accueil, répondit sarcastiquement le blond. Deux profs étaient absents, on a donc terminé à 16h00 au lieu de 18h00.

- Ah, d'accord. Excuse-moi, mais je ne pensais pas te revoir maintenant. Je peux encore arranger l'accueil, non ? » fit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres douces de son compagnon qui n'était pas contre du tout. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, le noiraud obtint le droit de passage. Leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent passionnément. Alors que Roy s'apprêtait à passer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, il remarque que ce dernier cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Rompant le baiser, il demanda :

« On peut savoir ce que tu caches, hum ? dit-il avec son célèbre sourire narquois.

- Hum, avant de rentrer, je suis passé chercher certaines affaires et…., commença Ed. Tiens, c'est pour toi, » fit-il soudainement en tendant le sachet, les joues rouges.

Le noiraud prit avec plaisir ce que lui tendait son compagnon. S'approchant de la table, il le déposa et prit une des deux boîtes. Il découvrit à l'intérieur un grand cœur au chocolat noir où était inscrit un petit mot à l'aide de crème de couleur beige.

Ce message disait : 'Roy, toi seul compte.'

L'homme aux yeux sombres avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de fondre devant ce geste d'amour du jeune blond. Il refermit délicatement la boîte et prit la deuxième.

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva face à une plus petite boîte en velour rouge. En l'ouvrant, il fut émerveillé par le bracelet d'or qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Roy le prit entre ses doigts et aperçu derrière, gravé dans le bijou 'E & R'. Il ne put qu'afficher un sourire tendre et sincère devant cette autre marque d'affection.

Il reposa le précieux bracelet et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui attendait dans l'angoisse. Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille et le plongea dans un baiser fougueux.

Le blond fut surpris, mais répondit rapidement à son amant, souriant contre la bouche du noiraud.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Roy prit la parole.

« Merci Ed. Attend ici trente secondes, d'accord ? »

Puis, il partit en direction de son bureau.

Comme demandé, Edward attendit dans le salon, heureux que ses cadeaux avaient plu, quoi de plus normal entre nous…

Un moment plus tard, celui-ci revint avec un autre sac en main qu'il tendit au blond.

Ce dernier l'accepta ne pouvant lutter contre le teint rosée qui apparaissait sur son visage. Dans la première boîte qu'il découvrit, l'adolescent trouva des petits pralinés en cœur décoré de bordure en crème de marron. Devant ses friandises préférées, comment ne pas se sentir touché ?

Il plaça la boîte sur la table pour s'emparer de la deuxième. Une boîte en velour bleu fut découverte. En l'ouvrant, Edward trouva une fine chaîne en or avec un médaillon au bout.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le blond aperçut une photo de lui et Roy prise pendant la période des fêtes. De l'autre côté se trouvait un phrase gravée : 'Toi et moi, ensemble pour toujours.'

L'émotion fut tellement vive qu'aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors, pour exprimer sa joie, il enlaça son amant et murmura un 'merci' contre son torse.

Le sourire du noiraud s'élargit encore depuis la découverte de ses propres cadeaux.

Chacun avait eu la même idée et cela illumina leur soirée.

oOo

Le lendemain, mercredi après-midi, une compétition entre club d'arts martiaux avait lieu. Plus précisément, les épreuves étaient les suivantes : Aïkido, Judo, Karaté et Kendo. En temps normal, il y avait également le Katana, le Ju-jitsu, les Shuriken et le Nunchaku. Mais comme, les débutants ne s'entrainent que depuis environ quatre mois, il était impossible de mettre toutes les épreuves.

Celle de Karaté et d'Aïkido étaient terminées. Concernant le Judo, les épreuves touchaient à leur fin. Les spectateurs étaient nombreux pour assister à ce petit tournoi entre club. Justement, les clubs étaient ceux de Shimei et de Yao, à savoir le club de Ling.

C'était pourquoi, Roy était présent dans la salle. Il n'allait quand même pas manquer de voir son jeune compagnon en pratique !

Jusqu'à présent le club Yao avait un léger avantage ce qui enchaitait Ling mais aussi Isao Kise ! Pour l'occasion, Hinano avait pris un jour de repos au Kerberos.

Ed était le dernier sur le tatami face à son adversaire pour clôturer l'épreuve. Celui qui emporterait le combat, donnera un avantage à son équipe.

Après les salutations entre les deux jeunes hommes, le match commença. Laurent, l'adversaire d'Ed, attaqua tout de suite. Pourtant, le blond parvint à contrer et à le plaquer au sol.

Roy sourit devant l'impulsivité de l'adolescent. Il était vrai que personne ne le prenait au sérieux, lors du début de la compétition. Malheureusement, ils ont appris à se méfier de lui, malgré sa petite taille…

Alors le voir attaquer Laurent à peine celui-ci sur ses pieds, faisait sourire le noiraud.

Edward était bien parti pour gagner, surtout qu'il n'avait pas perdu un grand nombre de fois : deux, trois maximums !

Cela se voyait sur le blond, non pas question énergie, mais sa tresse commençait à être défaite. La sueur coulait le long de son front et sa respiration était hachée. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'esprit de Roy commença à partir sur d'autres images en voyant le jeune homme….

Ces mèches blondes dans le visage angélique de son amant. Ces perles qui coulaient sur ses tempes….

L'homme aux yeux sombres avait envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser fougueusement, là, tout de suite et ici ! De le…

« Roy, calme-toi ! Ne pense plus à rien, c'est mauvais pour toi ! se gifla mentalement se dernier. C'est une compétition, rien d'autre. Oui, c'est ça, Ed a chaud parce qu'il fait du sport…. Enfin du Judo ! Oui, ce sport là, rien d'autre !

Roy, mon vieux, t'es foutu…. » Pensa t'il. En soupirant et secouant la tête.

A cet instant, des cris s'élevèrent. Ed avait remporté la manche et le club Yao prenait l'avantage d'une dizaine de points !

Le blond tourna la tête et ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de son amant. Il lui sourit. Le noiraud essaya de lui sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait sans faire douter le jeune homme surs ses pensées pas très saines…

Une pause arrivait où les équipes devaient s'équiper pour l'épreuve de Kendo. Une pause dont Roy avait aussi grand besoin…

oOo

Depuis une heure, plusieurs affrontements en compétition de Kendo avait eu lieu. L'équipe Shimei avait pris le dessus avec 15 points d'avance.

Trois duels se préparaient encore. Il fallait à tout prix que les Yao gagnent leurs trois matchs s'ils voulaient la victoire, même en amicale.

Les deux premiers opposeraient Isao à Sébastien, Ryûkô à Thomas.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le premier résultat tomba : Isao avait gagné. Le club rattrapait donc un retard de 10 points. Cependant, Ryûkô et Thomas avaient eu un match nul : lors des dix rounds, chacun en avait eu cinq.

De ce fait, Shimei conservait 5 points d'avance.

Ce fut autour d'Edward et d'Emmanuel. Le jeune blond était méconnaissable dans son Bogu, l'armure du Kendoka. Il était composé d'un masque, Men, de gant, Kote, d'une protection le bas-ventre et les cuisses, Tare, et d'un plastron protégeant le ventre au niveau des côtes, Do.

Le duel se trouvait en son milieu. Le score était de 4 pour Ed et 1 pour Emmanuel.

L'affrontement continuait alors que l'alchimiste évitait les coups de Shinai, le sabre composé de quatre lattes de bambous attachées entre elles. Le dernier round commençait alors que le score était de 7 pour Ed et deux pour Emmanuel. Cependant, le score final de chaque équipe était maintenant à égalité, tout se jouait sur ce coup.

Les équipes retenaient leur souffle, l'audience également. Puis, ce fut l'explosion.

Edward venait de marqué le dernier point ! l'équipe de Yao était vainqueur !

Ling et Isao firent un top-là alors que les membres du club allèrent soutenir le jeue homme aux yeux dorés. Celui-ci enleva son Men pour remarquer que les supporters du club étaiet tous fou de joie.

Roy, lui, était fier comme un coq, son amant étant le grand vainqueur du tournoi. Toute l'équipe reconnaissait sa joie et remerciait l'adolescent. Pourtant lorsque Ryûkô sauta sur Ed et l'attrapa par les épaules en riant, le noiraud n'avait pas envie de rire. C'était SON amant, que diable ! Comment, ce jeune… Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver quand il n'y avait pour ça….

Quoiqu'il avait une bonne raison, Ryûkô entraînait son compagnon vers Ling, toujours son bras sur SON blond !

L'homme aux cheveux de jais se calma une nouvelle fois et, pendant que les deux clubs se serraient la main, se leva et descendit vers la piste pour aller à la rencontre de Ling, Isao, Ryûkô et..

« mon amant ! oui Ed est à moi seul, non mais ! »

Ahlala, quel jaloux ! Et dire qu'il le reprochait il y a quelques temps au blond !….

En fait, il n'y avait rien du tout à craindre. Ryûkô, bien qu'étant homosexuel, avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son colimateur.

Ryûkô Mouten était un jeune homme de 19 ans. Assez grand, les cheveux ébènes et longs, attachés en queue de cheval, Ryûkô était d'un sang-froid absolu ! Il ne s'énervait jamais, ou presque, ne se laissait pas intimider par les situations.

De ce fait, il était un très bon combattant aux arts martiaux. Il maniait habilement le Shinai mais aussi les Katanas. Il possédait toujours un sourire en réserve pour remonter le moral.

Pourtant ce calme olympien était paradoxal lorsqu'on le connaissait vraiment. Ryûkô était un fêtard, et un grand ! Rieur, moqueur, toutes les occasions étaient un moment de détente pour s'amuser ! Très amical, il se faisait facilement des amis. D'ailleurs, Roy l'avait bien remarqué…

Le jeune homme était actuellement en étude pour devenir professeur de japonais. En effet, ses parents étaient d'origine japonaise. C'était à l'université que Ryûkô avait, en plus, des vus sur quelqu'un.

Flame n'avait vraiment aucun raison d'être jaloux ! Enfin…

Et puis, il connaissait bien le caractère de Ryûkô vu que c'était en réalité un cousin de Ling ! Oui, Setona Yao était sa mère ! Il ressemblait pour certains points à son aîné.

En effet, Ling était un blagueur de premier service. Taquin, un peu enquiquineur parfois, il n'en restait pas moins sympathique. Prenant tout à la légère, il était très détendu et ne se souciait que des choses très graves. Avec un air parfois indifférent, Ling restait un combattant hors-pair. Agissant presque aussi bien qu'un ninja, il ressentait la présence d'intrus ou d'ennemi, même si ceux-ci étaient silencieux. De ce fait, Xingian pouvait facilement se défendre avec son katana et utiliser son alchimie de la Porte rapidement. Malgré tout, un peu comme Ryûkô, il était plus fonceur qu'autre chose.

Heureusement que Ran Fan était là ! Elle était également très douée en art martial. Silencieuse, et tranquille, elle possédait un calme important. Il en fallait lorsqu'on avait Ling pour proche et des classes d'élèves dissipés !

Ed l'aimait beaucoup pour ses cours de japonais et pour son trait de caractère qu'était la douceur. Ran Fan s'inquiétait pour ses proches et pensait toujours à leur sécurité. De ce fait, Lightning couvrait souvent l'impulsivité de Ling. Il lui arrivait très souvent de lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! Comme la plupart, la jeune femme était parfois exaspérée devant son inscousciance…

Ran Fan était, comme son frère Fuu, d'origine japonaise de part leurs parents. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle les deux frères et sœurs étaient devenus professeurs de cette langue.

Roy était à quelque pas du petit groupe quand Xingian l'aperçu.

« Oi, Roy, ça va ? Alors, il était parfait ce petit tournoi, non ?

- Salut Ling. Parfait, oui, puisque vous avez gagné, fit-il en attrapant son amant par les épaules.

- Héhé, oui, ria l'asiatique. En tout cas Ed, tu as remporté la plus belle victoire.

- Mais non, j'ai rien fait, fit ce dernier gêné par tant de compliment.

- Oh, Ed tu sais très bien que tu as été formidable, sourit le noiraud.

- Ouais, c'est toi qui as donné la victoire au club ! », renchérit Ryûkô.

Xingian vu à ce moment, le regard que Roy lançait à son cousin et comprit bien vite que celui-ci était jaloux du comportement de l'étudiant. Il rit intérieurement et décida de lui venir en aide.

« Enfin, tu peux rentrer te reposer Edward, déclara Ling.

- Oui, bonne idée, reconnut le blond. On va y aller alors. »

Puis après avoir salué la petite troupe, le couple rentrèrent chez eux où le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé prit une bonne douche…. Son amant l'attendant sagement sur le canapé…

oOo

Le grand jour était arrivé. Il était là, ce jour qu'Edward Elric et son frère, Alphonse Elric, avaient attendu depuis si longtemps.

Oui, ce dimanche du 19 février, à la veille des vacances, était l'un des jours les plus importants pour nos deux adolescents.

En ce moment même, dans la voiture de Roy, l'un à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière, tous les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être stressé.

Plus particulièrement Edward. Il était tellement préoccupé par cette journée que son amant perçu à côté de lui son état d'angoisse.

« Ed, hey, calme-toi, on dirait que tu vas à une remise de diplôme donné par le Président ! » plaisanta t-il.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires de son compagnon.

Aujourd'hui, il allait seulement participer à sa première Réunion, comme Al. Ils allaient tous les deux rencontrer les autres alchimistes, même si ce n'étaient pas tous. Le blond savait que plus de la moitié resterait inconnue pour lui.

Il ne savait par contre pas qu'il les connaîtrait plus vite qu'il ne le croyait…

Les trois alchimistes étaient donc en route pour se rendre près de Troyes. En effet, là-bas se trouvait une des anciennes demeures des Armstrong, isolé près des bois, ce qui leur permettait la discrétion dont ils avaient besoin, étant des alchimistes.

Ils étaient partis ce matin vers 6h00 pour être sûr d'arriver à la Réunion aux alentours de 9h00. Malgré tout, il faudra préciser que le départ fut précipité, Ed et Roy étant des gros dormeurs…

Actuellement, le trio touchait à destination…

oOo

Les Elrics furent stupéfaits devant le manoir qui s'offrait à eux. Evidemment, étant une propriété de la famille Armstrong, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une simple maisonnette. Mais quand même là…

« C'est immense ! » s'écria l'aîné des frères.

Roy rit devant le comportement de l'adolescent et lui fit signe de le suivre avec son frère à l'intérieur.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, les trois alchimistes se firent tirer à l'intérieur. Roy fut tout de suite kidnappé par Ling qui le tira vers Izumi et Elma. Enfin, Xingian tira Flame vers Amestrian et Cosmos, serait plus juste.

Alphonse, lui, fut accueilli par leurs amis du lycée. Il fit ainsi la connaissance d'Egoist, alias Taylor Demario. Le jeune Soul salua également Pleasure et Aerugo qu'il connaissait déjà vu qu'il passait devant la boutique de Sybil et allait quelques fois à la pharmacie Seppun.

Quant à Edward, il se retrouva enlevé par plusieurs autres alchimistes inconnus pour lui.

« Oh, alors c'est toi notre fameux FullMetal, hé ? lui demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et blonds.

- Hum, oui ? répondit le concerné sans assurance.

- Mah i Mah i ! fit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi timide, on ne va pas te dévorer ! Quoique tu es bien mignon, ria t-elle en frappant amicalement le dos d'un Ed qui faillit tomber.

- Séverine, tu le traumatises, fit une seconde femme aux cheveux d'or.

- Moh ! Neesan ! C'est pas vrai, hein que je te fais pas peur ? demanda t-elle à l'intention de l'adolescent.

- Ano…

- Félicy a raison Sevy. Tu ne t'es même pas présentée avant de l'attaquer, fit Noah les rejoignant.

- Ah ! C'est vrai, fit-elle en tapant dans sa main. Eh bien mon cher Edward Elric, Je suis Severine Dorine Armstrong, se présenta t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu connais déjà ma petite sœur, nee ? Ah, et elle, rajouta la jeune femme en désignant la seconde blonde, est ma grande sœur, Félicy Tessy Armstrong !

- Alors… reprit l'adolescent sous le choque, Kathleen a un frère et deux sœurs ?

- Non, trois sœurs, rectifia Félicy. Mais Olivia n'a pas pu venir.

- Elle est général dans l'armée, elle ne peut pas se libérer comme elle veut, soupira Séverine.

- Velza non plus, dit Noah. Elle ne peut pas sortir le dimanche.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Edward étonné.

- Elle travaille pour l'Eglise, répondit simplement l'actrice.

- Ethan et Scott sont, eux, dans le même cas qu'Olivia, » déclara une voix féminie derrière l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le blond eut un choque. Un instant, il crut que la personne en face de lui était sa mère. Mais non… ce n'était pas elle…

En regardant attentivement, cette jeune femme n'avait pas les yeux bleus mais verts. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux châtains et longs, mais marrons très foncés et mi-long. L'erreur pouvait être troublante, mais Ed connaissait bien sa mère et savait faire la différence. Il se relaxa et soupira, quelle idée aussi d'avoir pensé que c'était Trisha…

« Ah, Aurélie ! Tu as pu venir, toi ! s'écria Séverine.

- Séverine, calme-toi, dit Félicy d'une voix peu forte.

- Et puis, tu pourrais terminer les présentations, non ? fit Fuu en s'ajoutant au petit groupe autour d'Edward. Ed, tu as devant toi ThunderBolt, dit-il en désignant Félicy, puis se tourna vers Séverine, voilà Hurricane. Noah est Creta et Aurélie est Kind, expliqua Fuu. Et moi, eh bien, je suis Xerxès, » termina t-il.

Séverine Dorine Armstrong ou Séverine Watson était la seconde plus âgée des enfants Armstrong avec 33 ans, Olivia étant l'aînée. Assez grande, ses cheveux coupés courts étaient en bataille et identique au soleil ainsi que des yeux bleus océans. Séverine était donc connue en tant que la Hurricane Alchemist. Et son titre lui allait très bien !

En effet, telle une tornade elle déboulait sur tout le monde ! Très sympathique, la jeune femme était un véritable bout-en-train ! Dynamique, Hurricane était toujours la première à accueillir les jeunes alchimistes de la même manière qu'elle avait accueilli Edward.

Séverine était de ceux qui aimaient rire. D'ailleurs, elle faisait facilement rire les autres avec ses blagues, ses jeux de mots ou tout simplement ses pitreries. Pourtant, malgré son caractère enjoué, la troisième des Armstrong était devenue scientifique en recherche médicale.

Séverine avait la garde d'une jeune fille de trois ans, nommé Cécile. En effet, elle était mariée à Bobby Watson qui travaillait avec Aston. Ce dernier, âgé de 35 ans, était un peu bourru mais très sympathique. N'étant pas un alchimiste lui-même mais un descendant de Shamballa comme Sig, il n'était pas présent.

Félicy Tessy Wong, anciennement Armstrong, était la femme de Fuu donc la mère de Sian. Elle était une jeune femme âgée de 31 ans.

Plus petite que Hurricane, Thunderbolt possédait des cheveux mi-long ocres et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient de teinte lavande. Contrairement à sa cadette, Félicy était calme et ne parlait pas beaucoup ni d'une voix très forte. Elle était plutôt du genre taciturne et de ce fait, la jeune femme était toujours calme, parfois indifférente, face aux autres.

Ou bien, à l'opposé, elle pouvait être narquoise et moqueuse, bien entendu un peu dans le genre de Taylor ou Roy ou même Ling. Rien de bien méchant. Félicy était également ce qu'on pouvait appeler une vraie travailleuse. Elle passait beaucoup de temps pour résoudre les problèmes ou mettre des planning au point pour son travail. En effet, elle était la vice-présidente de la Compagnie Armstrong. En fait, cette compagnie se développait dans le domaine pharmaceutique.

Aurélie Zard comme l'avait remarqué Edward, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Pourtant, elle possédait des yeux vert-clair ainsi que des cheveux jusqu'au cou chocolat contrairement à Trisha et ses cheveux jusqu'au dos châtain-clair.

Aurélie était âgée de 26 ans. Même si jeune, elle put entrer dans le ministère de l'intérieur en tant que secrétaire. Aurélie était la descendante du Kind Alchemist, l'un des alchimistes qui avait pour but premier de rattraper FullMetal mais qui changea de camp rapidement. Paresseuse, elle devait se remotiver souvent pour terminer à temps son travail. Aurélie n'en restait pas moins douce, gentille et serviable.

« Moh, Fuu ! j'voulais lui faire la surprise avant de lui révéler mon nom ! bouda Séverine.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis intervenu. La dernière fois, lorsque tu t'es présentée à Sofie, tu as provoqué une tornade dans le manoir ! Heureusement que Sofie était Wind et que Fireworks était présent pour la contrer, » ria l'homme d'origine japonaise.

Le groupe éclata de rire, même Félicy alors que sa sœur était en mode 'vexé'. Ed sourit. Finalement sa première impression de la jeune femme s'effaça. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était du genre brutale dut admettre qu'en fait, elle était plutôt du genre gaffeuse.

Cependant, après avoir entendu Xerxès parler d'un dénommé Fireworks, il le chercha du regard. Tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet se résumait au fait qu'il était le père de Sofie.

« Si tu cherches Fireworks, il discute avec Roy et Elma, là-bas, lui dit Creta. Et juste à côté, c'est Tim avec Daniel, mais tu dois déjà les connaître. »

Près de son amant se trouvait effectivement un homme de grande taille et de carrure assez importante. Il s'agissait du Fireworks Alchemist, autrement dit Victor Belkman. Agé de 45 ans, il était le père de Sofie et s'occupait d'elle depuis la mort de sa mère. Les cheveux courts et gris et les yeux marrons, l'homme possédait un début de barbe et des lunettes.

Il était de nature calme et patiente. Optimiste, l'homme essayait toujours de voir les choses positivement. Victor était d'une oreille attentive et déchiffrait facilement les tourments des autres. Bref, Fireworks était parfait pour exercer son métier de psychologue.

Etant plus un connaisseur d'Elixirologie que d'Alchimie, il connaissait très bien la nature et le fonctionnement du corps humain ce qui pouvait être utile.

Juste à côté de lui se trouvait Daniel Knox, Health Alchemist, et Tim Marcoh, WhiteStone Alchemist.

Marcoh était un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année. 45 ans tout au plus. De taille moyenne, il possédait des cheveux courts et ébènes, ses yeux étant de la même teinte. Tim était le gérant de la pharmacie Seppun.

Il faisait de son mieux pour soigner et conseiller ses clients malades. Marcoh adorait quand les enfants et leur proposait quelques bonbons lorsqu'ils venaient dans la boutique. WhiteStone était en réalité plus proche d'un astrologue que d'un alchimiste. Mais les réelles capacités de son ancêtre étaient réduites sur Terre. Même s'il pouvait avoir des visions et prévoir sur une courte durée l'avenir, il pouvait surtout faire une alchimie basique reposant sur les cristaux, diamants ect.

En réalité, Tim était le père de Taylor ! Mais un divorce lors de l'enfance d'Egoist avait fait qu'il portait le nom de sa mère. Pourtant, ce dernier se sentait nettement plus proche de son père que de sa mère… Cette dernière n'était même pas au courant des Alchimistes, aucun des deux hommes n'ayant voulu l'en informer vu son caractère. Et Taylor était parti dès qu'il avait pu pour renouer avec son père…

Cependant, aujourd'hui, en l'observant bien, on pouvait remarquer que l'homme avait l'air plus qu'inquiet… Comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver et ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela…

Edward chercha alors, son frère du regard. Il le trouva en compagnie de leurs amis et d'Egoist et Pleasure. Puis, un peu plus loin il aperçut Izumi avec Ran Fan, Cate et Randy, alors que Ling se dirigeait vers Roy, une nouvelle fois.

En se tournant, il put voir les jeunes enfants alchimistes en compagnie du fils de Knox, Loïc Knox.

Loïc Knox était un jeune homme de 21ans. Il possédait des cheveux de jais, courts et des yeux marrons. Il était actuellement en étude pour devenir médecin et aidait régulièrement son père au cabinet.

Loïc aimait beaucoup aider les autres, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisit de suivre sa voie dans la médecine. Le Cure Alchemist aimait beaucoup les enfants. Il s'en occupait dès qu'il le pouvait, alors pendant les Réunions, il passait la plupart de son temps avec eux au lieu de discuter avec les alchimistes adultes. Loïc était également du genre drôle, s'amusait souvent. Malgré tout, il gardait en tête les choses essentielles et importantes : ses études, protéger ses proches et utiliser son alchimie à bon escient. Le jeune homme avait été l'un des pilliers qui avait soutenu son père lorsque celui-ci était revenu de la guerre où il avait travaillé en tant que médecin….

Sa mère, Diane fut le second pillier. Elle savait que les deux hommes étaient des alchimistes, elle-même étant comme Winry une descendante, et l'avait accepté. Sinon, Loïc ne serait pas là aujourd'hui…

L'aîné du petit groupe d'enfant était Kotaro Curtis, à savoir le fils d'Izumi et de Sieg. Atteignant presque la taille d'Edward, eh oui mon cher Ed, Kotaro possédait des cheveux ébènes mi-long et des grands yeux améthystes. Kotaro était également connu sous le nom de Sacred.

Agé de 8 ans, il se rendait donc à North Stek dans le complexe de l'établissement. Kotaro tenait beaucoup à sa mère. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il pouvait utiliser l'alchimie, sa première réaction fut de craindre qu'Izumi le rejette. Seulement, elle aussi était un alchimiste et le jeune garçon s'en trouva grandement soulagé.

Malgré son impulsivité, Ryo s'occupait volontiers des plus jeunes que lui, à condition qu'ils ne se mettaient pas à pleurer !

Venait ensuite un des enfants de Roa et Noah Riboli, Rick.

Rick ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Léo. Cependant, il possédait des cheveux châtains plus clair et des yeux, au contraire, plus sombre. Il ne contrôlait pas encore intégralement son alchimie, pourtant Rick avait déjà un certains nombres de signe avant coureur. En effet, son Rêve était arrivé, puis, possédant une alchimie spécialisée, il pouvait réaliser quelques petites transmutations. Par exemple, celle qu'Ed et Al s'étaient amusés à imiter lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants.

Rick, ou Sand, était un des plus jeunes à avoir pu devenir alchimiste : 6 ans. Cela venait du fait que le père de Noah, Etash Sentis, âgé de 65 ans avait cédé sonf lux d'énergie à un descendant plus jeune qui n'était autre que Rick.

La même chose s'était produit pour Kotaro avec le père d'Izumi, Kentaro Yabuki âgé de 69 ans, Armony et le père de Caleb et Sarad, Marut Saad âgé de 63 ans, et Sofie et le père d'Aston, Edgy Martins, âgé de 69 ans. Pour Fletcher, son don s'est révélé à la suite de la mort… Accidentelle de son père Nash Tringham…

Ces pères n'étaient pas présents à cette Réunion pour plusieurs raisons. Il y avait le facteur du jour, le fait qu'il fallait garder le frère de Rick et qu'ils n'étaient plus les premiers concernés vu que l'énergie des flux les avait quittés. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'assister quelques fois à une Réunion.

Il en allait de même pour les parents Armstrong qui avaient du travail à cause de leur entreprise, et les parents d'Ethan Miles qui, en tant que resaurant-traiteur, ouvraient aussi le Dimanche. Le père de Sybil, Jalal Pollock, aidait Kari et Henschel en tant que traiteur.

Un peu plus loin, Edward vit arriver une jeune fille de 18 ans. Ling vint la saluer. Le blond se demandait s'ils avaient un lien de parenté. En effet, elle avait des origines asiatiques.

En réalité, il s'agissait de May Lenoir. Elle était une cousine de Ling part sa mère. De grands yeux sombres et des cheveux mi-longs attachés en chignon, May était une future étudiante en pharmacie. En effet, elle descendait du Healer Alchemist qui utilisait l'Elixirologie. Justement, May était passionnée par la nature et la biologie. Elle voulait pouvoir soigner et synthétiser de nouveaux remèdes à base de plante. Très joyeuse, elle aimait beaucoup s'amuser. Elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour ses proches. May adorait les animaux et sur ce point là, elle allait très bien s'entendre avec Alphonse. Très douée pour les arts martiaux, elle savait se défendre. Il ne fallait pas trop la chercher puisqu'elle pouvait être aussi susceptible qu'Edward.

Le regard du blond croise les yeux inquiets de Kotaro. Celui-ci parlait avec Loïc. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le fils d'Izumi serait-il aussi soucieux ? Sa mère était simplement partie à la rencontre d'un autre alchimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas là ? L'absence du mari de Sybil, de Ruby et de Sarad l'inquiétait encore plus…. Sans oublier le fait que Loïc semblait vouloir rassurer Kotaro ainsi que Rick… Tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment d'inquiétude.

Non, il se passait quelque chose, Edward en était sûr. Izumi n'était pas juste partie ramener quelqu'un. Il y avait une vérité cachée. Comprenant cela, l'adolescent blond ne se renfrogna que davantage. L'alchimiste tourna les yeux vers son amant. Les yeux sombres affichaient une lueur soucieuse. Elle n'était pas perceptible par tous, mais Ed connaissait bien le noiraud. Même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'il y a quelques mois, les sentiments aidant, l'adolescent lisait très bien les yeux de son compagnon.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Son amant passait beaucoup de temps dans la pièce de l'étage… celle fermée à clé à la première venue du blond…

Edward savait maintenant que cette pièce renfermait des éléments liés à l'alchimie, pourtant il n'y était jamais entré. Que se trouvait-il donc dans cette pièce pour que Roy y passe autant de temps depuis… Depuis le départ d'Izumi fit Ed en y réfléchissant bien.

Le blond s'apprêtait à demander des explications à Noah quand Alex Louis Armstrong arriva.

« Edward Elric ! Que je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin ! s'exclama t-il en serrant le pauvre blond dans ses bras.

- Ehm… je… respirer, réussit à articuler ce dernier.

- Ototo ! s'écria Séverine. Lâche-le, il devient bleu !

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser Edward, fit le géant en le relâchant.

- Y a pas de mal… fit celui-ci en reprenant son souffle.

- Roy m'a tellement parlé de vous !

- Ah oui ? demanda Ed peu rassuré.

- Bien entendu ! Non seulement vous êtes le FullMetal Alchemist, mais en plus vous êtes fiancé avec Flame ! Il ne peut que dire du bien de vous ! s'exclama Alex en s'arrachant la chemise.

- Hé ! » s'écria le blond choqué par cet acte ambigu. Puis réalisant les paroles de l'homme costaud :

« Fiancé ?! s'étonna vivement l'alchimiste en rougissant violemment.

- Ototo ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ed vire à l'écarlate ! » fit Séverine.

Son frère arrête ses 'flexions' qu'il effectuait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ne soyez pas gêné cher Edward ! Vous et Roy êtes vraiment faits pour la vie !

- Quelle famille…, » soupira Félicy alors qu'Ed devenait cramoisi.

A cet instant, son esprit oublia les dires du Strong et se fixa sur les paroles de Thunderbolt.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Toute votre famille est alchimiste ?

- Exactement ! Depuis des générations, la famille Amrstrong… »

Soupir général.

« En fait, les flux d'énergie issu de Shamballa agissent comme un caractère héréditaire unique, expliqua Félicy.

- Cela veut dire que les parents et les enfants seront alchimistes et donc descendants de Shamballa, continua Fu. Mais ce caractère ne concerne que les personnes dont leur ancêtre était un des alchimistes de l'autre monde ou un des civils de l'autre monde.

- Cependant, le caractère privilégie les descendants des Maître Alchimiques, puis pour avoir les 150 réunis, il est transmis à des descendants civils, déclara Séverine.

- C'est pour cela que toi et ton frère sont alchimistes, tout comme Russel et Fletcher ou Ran Fan et Fu, fit Noah. Le don alchimique se transmet donc uniquement de parents à enfants.

- Et ce don peut se déclarer plus ou moins tardivement et rester plus ou moins longtemps, continua Félicy. Par exemple, toi, tu l'as eu à 19 ans alors que Rcik l'a eut à 6 ans et que Ryukô ne l'a pas encore eu malgré le fait que sa mère Setona en soit une. De même, l'énergie a quitté le père de Caleb assez tôt comparé à celui d'Izumi. Parfois, cela reste même jusqu'à la mort qui peut survenir à 60 comme à 80 ans.

- Tout est relatif, le seul fait sûr est que cela est héréditaire, termina Fu.

- Et tous les alchimistes ont eu un parent alchimiste ?

- Hum, non, fit Corniche. Comme l'a dit tout à l'heure Fu, ils sont privilégiés, mais il peut arriver que se soient des descendants des civils de Shamballa..

- Ah oui c'est vrai, fit le blond en se grattant la tête. J'avais oublié…

- Le problème c'est que ces civils se sont intégrés et ils ont donc oublié leur passé…. Rajouta Fu.

- Seuls les alchimistes s'en souviennent, termina Noah.

- Mais Roy…, lui, il n'aura jamais …. De descendant alors… son don va se perdre, fit Ed d'un air déçu. Déçu de lui-même.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, déclara Corniche en arrivant. Son don ne se perdra pas. Il passera à un autre également issu de Shamballa, même si ce n'est pas sa famille. Et puis, tu sais, il n'est pas tout seul dans sa famille.

- Mais… ses parents sont… murmura Edward.

- Ed, tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda Corny

- Au courant de quoi ? questionna t-il interloqué.

- Roy est le petit cousin de Ling !

- Quoi !!?

- Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant alors, dit-elle gênée.

- Roy est le petit cousin de Ling ! Mais.. Mais… Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ! s'écria le blondinet.

- Mah, c'est pas grave ! Vous aussi, vous vous disputez bien et pourtant tu es son amant, sourit la jeune femme.

- Hum… oui… mais Ryukou… c'est son petit petit cousin ?... Et May !?

- Exactement ! En fait, le père de Ling a eu deux sœurs : l'un est la mère de Ryukou. L'autre s'est marié à un alchimiste et ils eurent May. Son mari avait un frère qui est devenu le père de Roy ! expliqua t-elle.

- Attend, attend ! s'exclama Ed. Vous m'avez bien dit que l'alchimie allait de famille en famille ? Si le frère du père de Roy était alchimiste, alors le père de Roy aussi ! s'étonna t-il ne comprenant pas la version des faits de son amant.

- Hum, oui, c'est vrai… fit Fu. En réalité, son père était bien un alchimiste comme le père de May…

- Mais, mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille !!? s'écria Ed qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ah ca…, fit Corniche, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Roy directement… »

Le blond se dépêcha de le chercher du regard son amant. Il le trouva rapidement, non plus en compagnie de Ling, mais en compagnie de personnes un peu plus âgé qu'il identifia comme étant les parents d'un alchimiste.

Il avait vu juste. Il reconnut sans mal Yuko Yao, la mère de Ling et la Whisper Alchemist qui avait plus de compétence proche de l'astrologie que de l'Alchimie. Son nom venait d'ailleurs dû fait que son ancêtre murmurait les incantations pour ses prédictions. Bien entendu, sur Terre, l'astrologie de Shamballa était à son plus bas niveau comparée à celle extraordinaire de la dîte planète. Et pourtant, Whisper était l'une des plus grandes astrologues et sans doute la meilleure de sa catégorie ! C'était elle qui avait parlé au FullMetal à Creta. Yuko avait gardé l'habitude de son ancêtre, mais l'utilisation de son don était plus proche d'une alchimie quelque peu extravageante que de l'astrologie.

A ses côtés se trouvait son mari, Ren Yao. Ce dernier, âgé de 38 ans, possédait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu-nuit fascinant. Le Moon alchemist était un alchimiste très puissant, utilisant une alchimie à base d'énergie pure, brute et glaciale, mais ayant une grande connaissance en Elixirologie et en Astrologie aussi.

Ren était calme, patient et d'un sens de la déduction avisé. Son côté astrologue lui permettait très souvent de faire les bon choix, de donner les bons conseils et d'avoir une idée de ce qui pouvait arriver Le père de Ling était excellent en arts martiaux et en maniement de sabre et katana. Il ne séparait jamais de son sourire doux.

On retrouvait près de lui ses deux sœurs : Setona et Sumire.

Setona Mouten, 40 ans, était ainsi la mère de Ryukô et le Flash Alchemist. Elle possédait des cheveux longs et ébènes ains que des yeux bleus clairs. Elle s'était mariée avec Shinji Mouten qui n'était pas un alchimiste mais avait accepté très naturellement l'Histoire des univers parallèles. Peut-être était-il un descendant d'un habitant de l'un d'eux ?

Posée et réfléchie dans son attitude, Setona restait timide et discrète. Peu bavarde, elle possédait plutôt un sens d'observation étonnant.

Elle travaillait avec les parents de Miles en tant que restaurant-traiteur. C'était d'ailleurs elle et Kari qui en avait eu l'idée.

Et évidement, Ryukô était au courant de la vraie nature de sa mère et de ses cousins !

Sumire, 39 ans, était la mère de May. Possédant plutôt des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux du même bleu que sa sœur, la jeune femme s'était mariée avec Patrick Lenoir, un alchimiste.

L'Elixir Alchemist était avant tout une Elixirologue qui pouvait fabriquer des potions, pommades et soigne de nombreuses blessures extérieures. Elle ne pouvait pas par contre agir à sa guise sur l'intérieur comme Life's River. D'ailleurs, les élixrilogues capables de soigner les parties internes, comme pour les nerfs de l'ancêtre d'Ed, étaient rares et River en faisait parti.

Beaucoup plus enjoué et énergique que son aînée, Sumire était un professeur de chimie en université. Ouverte, optimiste et impulsive, elle n'hésitait pas à donner le lancement d'une action et à motiver les autres.

Son mari, Patrick Lenoir, 43 ans, était en réalité le frère du père de Roy, Gérald Lenoir. Il était un alchimiste tout comme l'avait été son frère aîné…

Le Sun Alchemist possédait des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux tendant vers le vert. Il était gynécoloque de profession.

Pareillement à Ren, il utilisait une alchimie puissante à base d'énergie pure, mais cette fois-ci brûlante et turbulente. Il contrôlait ainsi l'alchimie, l'elixirologie et la magie contre l'astrologie de Moon.

Tout aussi calme et mystérieux que Ren, il ressemblait à son frère par sa patience et par son côté ironique! Il semblerait que Roy en ait hérité !

Sérieux, attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Patrick avait aussi le cœur sur la main et avait été là pour Roy, et cela dans tous les domaines…

Finalement, Kobato Wong, la mère de Ran Fan et Fu, était aussi présente. A 45 ans, elle avait découvert son Alchimie relativement tard comparé à la famille Yao. Pourtant, le Rainbow Alchemist n'en était pas moins intelligente, agile et forte !

De longs cheveux marrons et des yeux sombres, la professeur de japonais s'était mariée avec Kiyo Wong, 47 ans, traiteur et non alchimiste.

Elle avait gardé son air gai et enthousiaste et son dynamisme qui la rendait si particulière.

D'ailleurs, on pouvait aussi retrouver son calme olympien face à certaine situation chez Ran Fan.

Après avoir fait le tour des yeux du petit groupe, Ed sut qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de Roy maintenant. Il reporta alors son attention sur Corniche.

« Et qui étaient les cent-cinquante anciens ? A part vos parents ? Et pourquoi Izumi, Ruby, Sarad et Caleb ne sont pas là ? Et pourquoi Roy… ? demanda rapidement Ewdard.

- Ohla, ohla, calme-toi, fit Séverine, respire un coup et vas-y doucement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Hum… Pourquoi Roy n'a pas le même…

- Ca, comme l'a dit Corny, vaut mieux lui demander directement, la coupa Félicy.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il…

- Toujours à lui de répondre, fit alors Fu.

- Mais…

- Allez, tu as bien autre chose je croyais, non ? dit alors Séverine.

- Hum…

- Alors, Ed, tu as survécu ? » demanda soudainement le noiraud en s'approchant.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de reposer une autre question. En fait, Corniche avait prévenu Roy des yeux que son jeune amant allait s'engager dans des discussions où il n'était au courant de rien. Le noiraud s'était rapidement excusé auprès de ses oncles et tantes pour venir à la rescousse de Corny.

« Survécu, pourquoi ? Il devait mourir ? fit Séverine, se détournant complètement des interrogations du blond.

- il était stressé à un tel point que…

- Oh, ça va hein ! se vexa l'adolescent.

- Mah, mah, il n'y a pas de raison ! s'exclama Alex en tapant sur le dos d'Ed. Nous t'accueillons avec joie ! fit-il en reprenant ses postures athlétiques.

- Hé ! s'écria Ed en reculant contre son amant qui riait de sa réaction.

- Ototo, arrête s'il te plait, demanda calmement Félicy.

- Oh, excusez-moi très cher FullMetal ! Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer en la présence de votre fiancé !

- Hé ! » s'écria t-il plus fort en rougissant.

Roy ria face à la rougeur de l'adolescent qui s'attira les regards des autres groupes d'alchimiste dont le sourire de son cadet. Malheureusement, ce moment de joie fut interrompu par le pire que tous ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

« Corniche ! Daniel ! Venez vite ! Ils sont revenus ! » s'écria Arlen Buccaneer.

Le visage de tous se décomposa. Si Arlen appelait Corniche et Daniel, la situation devait être grave, très grave…

Ren lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Tim et vit que sa prédiction ainsi que les visions de ce dernier se confirmait….

Arlen était en réalité un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il s'agissait du père de Scott qui ne pouvait être présent à cause de son travail et aussi le Golem Alchemist.

Les cheveux bruns très courts, les yeux noisettes, Arlen était un homme de nature optimiste et joyeuse. Il aidait les autres avec joie. Dans les moments où la tension régnait, il savait la faire baisser et arranger la situation avec une solution réfléchie.

Roy retrouva le premier son sang-froid.

« Arlen, Loïc, ramenez les enfants dans les chambres ! Alex, Aston et Taylor, accompagnez vite Corniche et Daniel ! » fit-il en dictant rapidement ses ordres, le métier de son ancêtre refaisant surface.

Tous s'exécutèrent tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers l'immense salon pour pouvoir installer les alchimistes qui étaient revenus.

« Ivans restez calme, tout va bien se passer » fit alors Ren à l'attention du père de Ruby.

Ce dernier respira plusieurs fois rapidement avant de se calmer, il faisait confiance à Ren après tout…

Ed pouvait sentir les mains de son amant trembler sur ses épaules. Lui-même était inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Si Corniche était demandée, c'était que… Mais… Pourquoi étaient-ils blessés ? Pourquoi tous étaient si paniqués ? Pourquoi Ren avait-il l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait, plus que quiconque ? Pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien !?

Il se tut et suivit son amant dont la paleur trahissait son masque d'indifférence. Lorsqu'il arrive avec le noiraud dans la pièce, Ed n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ivans non plus… Aston avait allongé Izumi sur le sofa tandis que Taylor plaçait Ruby sur le deuxième canapé. Les deuf femmes étaient blessées. Blessées très gravement…

Leur visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés : leur pull, leur pantalon… Tout était en lambeaux… Izumi avait une coupure profonde dans l'épaule gauche. Plusieurs lacérations étaient présentes sur son ventre. Ruby, elle, possédait une brûlure intense sur le bras droit, une coupure à son côté gauche. Une jambe semblait même fracturée alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. Caleb, lui, était dans un état un peu meilleur… Un peu seulement… Alex l'aidait à marcher et à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il était blessé aux bras et au visage. Plusieurs bleus le recouvraient.

En temps normal, Ruby Ryubi était une jeune femme de 25 ans. Les cheveux longs et sombres comme ses yeux affichaient bien son origine asiatique de sa mère. Pas très grande, elle savait cependant de nombreux sports de combat et manipulait un grand nombre d'armes japonaises. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas invincible, surtout si on l'attaquait à plusieurs…

Elle possédait un très fort caractère, comme Edward, et était assez susceptible et colérique mais également casse-cou et impulsif. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas oublier que Ruby possédait un grand cœur et venait toujours en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin. Elle se préoccupait souvent plus des autres que d'elle-même. La jeune femme était la scénariste des BDs qu'elle créait en collaboration avec Caleb.

Caleb Saad, justement, était âgé de 34 ans. Grand, la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds clairs et les yeux couleur de feu, il ressemblait très bien à son ancêtre Ishbal. L'homme était toujours très gentil et sympathique. Il préférait réfléchir à un plan intelligent plutôt que de se battre, même si parfois il n'avait pas le choix. Caleb pensait très fortement que les alchimistes de Shamballa pouvaient vivre normalement dans ce monde-ci. En effet, tous leurs plus proches amis ou connaissance n'allaient pas les rejetter pour cela et la majorité de la population était assez censée pour ne pas commettre une erreur qui était arrivée tellement souvent dans le passé.

Le jeune homme était aussi de nature calme, ne s'énervant que rarement. Il savait très bien comment rassurer une personne. D'une grande confiance, il plaçait également beaucoup de confiance dans les autres. Caleb était donc le dessinateur de son duo avec Ruby et était le mari de Sybil.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Un silence pesant traversait la pièce. Corniche le brisa en s'adressant à Daniel Knox.

« Je m'occupe de leur blessure profonde ! Occupe-toi de leur blessure superficielle ! »

Knox acquiesça. Corniche se concentra sur son cercle alchimique. Son médaillon s'illumina pendant que la lumière entourait les trois blessés. Quelques secondes plus tard, la clarté diminua puis disparut. Ce fut autour de Daniel de poser ses mains sur son cercle de transmutation. Il effectua ce geste pour chacun des blessés, puis lorsqu'il eut terminé, il recula. Toutes les blessures furent soignées, pourtant, ils devaient reprendre des forces, mettre de la pommade et faire encore attention avant que la douleur ne parte complètement.

« Je m'occuperais de préparer des potions et autres baûmes, déclara Sumire.

- Ma pauvre enfant, »fut, lui, le murmure d'Ivans.

Ed était encore en état de choque. Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon dont le visage trahissait son effroi. A cet instant, Loïc et Arlen entrèrent dans le salon, ayant occupés les enfants dans une autre pièce.

« Izumi…. Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Roy. Ses paroles étaient presque inaudibles et le blond se demanda si quelqu'un les avait entendues à part lui.

- Ce sont eux…, fit la femme d'une voix faible. Ils sont près à… continua t-elle avec un ton rauque.

- Ils sont près à déclencher ce qu'on redoutait, » chuchota Caleb.

Le froid s'installa parmi les alchimistes à cette nouvelle. Ed et Al se regardèrent. De qui parlaient-ils ? De quoi parlaient-ils ??

Ed regarda autour de lui pour voir le désespoir ou l'effroi sur les visages. Seuls Yuko et Ren gardaient un visage neutre. Elma et Corniche se cachaient les yeux alors que Tim soupira et Noah secoua la tête de dépit….

Le blond reporta son attention sur son amant et le vit impassaible : seul ses yeux lançaient un regard froid et dur.

« Et Sarad… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda faiblement Sybil

- il est resté là-bas… pour nous couvrir…, fit Izumi

- Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte de notre présence, ils nous ont attaqués. Sarad s'est fait passé pour un traître pour pouvoir rester là-bas, continua Caleb

- Pendant ce temps, nous avons pu nous échapper… », termina Asuka.

May baissa les yeux, inquiète de ces propos. Son père passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Roy prit la parole :

« Sont-ils au courant de la liaison radio ?

- Non, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Sarad l'a camouflé et ils ne risquent pas de trouver l'émetteur. Il ira bien, j'en suis sûr, » dit Caleb.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, mais Ed n'en était que plus confus. Pourquoi ont-ils été attaqués ? Par qui ? Pourquoi Sarad était-il resté ? C'était bien le frère de Caleb, non ? Il en avait entendu parler dans la biographie de ce dernier… Et puis, de quoi parlait Roy avec la radio ?

Le blond était désespéré. Il regarda son amant qui sentant des yeux sur lui, tourna la tête vers lui. Il croisa le regard confus du jeune homme. Il savait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose… Il avait espéré que cela n'arrive jamais pour ne pas avoir à confronter Ed à cette situation… mais c'était trop tard…

« Roy…, fit Edward d'une petite voix, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe… s'il te plait… »

Le noiraud regarda son amant, puis Alphonse qui avait le même regard que son grand-frère, puis revint sur son amant. Il soupira.

« C'est… compliqué… long, mais…. Tu as raison. Avec ce qui s'est passé, tu dois savoir, murmura t-il. Je ne voulais pas, mais… »

Ed comprenait le silence de l'homme… Le protéger… cependant pour continuer de le faire, il devait à présent savoir la vérité de la situation…

« Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en montrant la table de la salle à manger. Ce sera peut-être plus facile d'accuser le coup, » chuchota t-il.

Ed commença à s'inquiéter mais acquiesça et suivit l'homme aux yeux de charbon. Ils s'assirent de même qu'Alphonse tandis que les autres alchimistes restèrent debout ou s'essayèrent près des trois revenants. Roy soupira, puis commença à parler.

« Ed, Al, vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai parlés de notre Histoire ? Je vous avais montrés qui étaient alchimistes et de qui ils descendaient. Et comme tu l'avais remarqué, Ed, je n'ai pas parlé d'un grand nombre d'entre eux. »

Les deux frères se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

« Vous vous souvenez également de l'histoire avec Darkness, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Roy soupira à nouveau, lors de l'explosion, l'énergie des flux a donc été expulsée dans ce monde-ci. Mais… Il semblerait que certaines âmes et esprits purent passés dans les flux… Après tout, les flux de Shamballa représentaient aussi les âmes des ancêtres décédés… Ils l'ont remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient réunis tout le monde… L'esprit d'alchimiste comme Darkness ou Crimson étaient également venus avec l'énergie…

- Quoi ? s'écria Ed. Mais, ce n'est pas… Comment, pourquoi ? réussit-il à articuler.

- Nous ne le savons pas, pas plus que nos ancêtres. Mais il semblerait que, ces esprits étaient trop forts… Enfin, ils ne voulaient pas mourir et se mêler normalement aux différents flux. Ils voulaient se venger, alors à la première occasion, ils l'ont saisi, expliqua Roy

- Nous, ou plutôt nos ancêtres, avons pu les arrêter et les retenir jusqu'à maintenant, continua Ren

- Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit la limite de nos capacités, fit Patrick

- Nous devons réparer cela pour ne pas que cela empire, dit alors Setona

- Mais… En aurons-nous la possibilité ? De tout réparer… » murmura Yuko.

Ed comprit très bien le message. Des alchimistes comme Crimson ne cherchaient qu'à détruire et tuer. Mais dans ce monde-ci, ce n'était pas possible comme à Shamballa puique l'alchimie n'était pas censé exister…

« Mais, alors pourquoi rien n'est arrivé depuis nos ancêtres ? Pourquoi, comment les esprits de ces alchimistes ont pu rester ici ? demanda Alphonse.

- Eh bien…. Il est vrai que l'esprit de l'alchimiste dont nous partageons les pouvoirs agit sur nous. De ce fait, un alchimiste comme Darkness influence la personne qui est son descendant, mais…. Mais, si cette personne possède une volonté plus forte, un esprit plus sain et comprend l'Histoire sans vouloir de mal à n'importe qui… L'esprit de l'alchimiste est relayé et l'alchimiste d'aujourd'hui pourra utiliser les dons sans pour autant 'perdre' son esprit face à son ancêtre, expliqua calmement le noiraud.

- C'est comme ça que cela s'est passé pendant près de 50 ans ? fit Ed

- Exactement….

- Alors pourquoi, maintenant… commença l'adolescent

- Parce qu'il peut arriver que le descendant soit aussi mauvais que son ancêtre… et dans ce cas là, la violence et la cruauté de l'alchimiste de Shamballa n'est que d'autant plus grande et présente, fit Sumire. De plus…. Des personnes qui ont un fond bon mais qui sont faible mentalement et en volonté peuvent se laisser influencer par des personnes mauvaises dans les deux sens du terme, continua t'elle.

- C'est… C'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Edward.

- Oui, » répondit simplement Ren alors que Roy croisait le regard inquiet de son amant.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse reprenne la parole :

« Mais pourquoi se sont-ils attaqués à Izumi et les autres ?

- Parce que, soupira Roy, aujourd'hui nous nous trouvons dans une situation similaire à celle vécue à Shamballa…. D'un côté, il y a nous tous, et d'un autre…. D'un autre, il y a ceux qui veulent détruire ce monde, continua t-il après quelques secondes. Le détruire parce qu'ils veulent faire payer aux habitants d'ici, la destruction de Shamballa, la mort des alchimistes, l'isolation des cents survivants….

- Mais ce n'est pas leur faute ! s'écria Ed

- Je sais, mais crois-tu que tu le feras comprendre à un descendant de Darkness aussi, si ce n'est plus, cruelle qu'elle ? » demanda Roy en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Les pires ennemis que son ancêtre avait dû affronter avant de devoir quitter le monde alchimique, ceux qui justement l'avait envoyé ici et qui était en parti responsable de la situation actuelle, voulait tuer tous les hommes parce qu'ils ne sont pas alchimistes ?

« Et s'ils sont attaqués à Izumi, Asuka, Caleb et son frère, c'est parce qu'ils savent que nous n'en voulons point à ce monde-ci, comme nos ancêtres. C'est pour cela… qu'ils veulent nous tuer également, » rajouta Kobato.

Edward eut un sursaut. Ce n'était pas possible. Des alchimistes voulaient tuer les humains et eux-mêmes, alchimistes également, parce qu'ils vivaient avec les habitants de ce monde ? C'était tout bonnement impossible et surtout incompréhensible !

« Et qui sont-ils ? » finit par demander FullMetal.

Son amant se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire où il en sortit un classeur identique à celui qu'il lui avait montré la première fois. Puis, il se rassit sous le regard des autres qui n'avaient toujours pas parlé, sous le regard des blessés qui se remettaient doucement, sous le regard des plus âgés qui en savaient beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en laissait paraître et surtout, sous le regard d'Edward, ce regard d'or inquiet et perdu.

« Il s'agit de Ertis Dante, Darkness ; Ertis Lowan, Savage Alchemist; Angelstein Wilheim, Philosopher Alchemist ; Rosmaria Kamilla, Chaos Alchemist ; Crowley Jack, Silver Bullet Alchemist ; Royce Seraphy, Tuning Alchemist; Eckart Dietlinde, Judge Alchemist et Keith Rasner, Fate Alchemist.

Ensuite, il y a Kimblee Zolof, Crimson Alchemist ; Gran Basque ; Iron Blood Alchemist ; Tucker Shou, Faith Alchemist ; Snape Leonid, Ice Alchemist ; Murai Jyanis et Zelgius, Stone et Blaze Alchemist ; Leighford Gôdo, Minerals Alchemist ; Daimler Dart, War Alchemist ; Comanche Joliot, Terrorist Alchemist ; Amtower Gayle, Weapons Alchemist ; Evans Ryon, Corrupted Shadow Alchemist et Folken Berga, Crystal Water Alchemist.

Puis il y a Serano Cornello, Prayer Alchemist ; Cray Majhal, Meteor Alchemist ; Halls Kain, Shield Alchemist; Rinck Wilson, Sadist alchemist ; Lamarr Clara, Fastest Alchemist ; Kanio Magwar, Gravity Alchemist ; Kerbz Lujon et Lybia, Blood Alchemist et Drachma ; Rosmaria Venus, Knight Alchemist ; Saxophon Lute, Chimera Alchemist ; Fagott Cravis, Death-Bringing(the Reaper) Alchemist ; Leighford Matt, Angry Alchemist ; Shalit Bald, Devastating Alchemist ; McClane Hakuson, Vortex Alchemist ; Haushofer Karl, Electric Alchemist ; Hoss Rudolf, Shock Alchemist et Smith Corto, Hell Alchemist, termina Roy.

- C'est pas possible, fit Ed, alors Lowan, Leonid et les autres, et même des politiques allemands comme Dietlinde sont des alchimistes ?..

- Oui, ils sont des alchimistes…. Obscurs, compléta doucement Elma.

- Par contre, tous les alchimistes de cette catégories ne sont pas forcément comme Darkness ou même Chaos, l'interrompit Ling, mauvais dans tous les domaines…

- Il existe des cas… particuliers, continua Ren.

- Mais… Et leur parents ? Enfin pour Leonid, Zelgius et sa sœur, comment leurs parents… Enfin, ils étaient aussi alchimistes, alors…, délara un adolescent blond très confus.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, Ed, répondit Roy. Leurs parents, en l'occurrence pour eux, n'étaient pas des alchimistes, ne croyaient pas en l'alchimie et ne connaissaient absolument rien.

- Comment sont-ils devenus alchimistes dans ce cas là ?… Attend, c'étaient des civils, c'est ça ?

- Oui, leurs parents étaient des descendants des civils de Shamballa, les civils qui se sont mêlés à ce monde parce qu'ils n'étaient pas différents, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas alchimistes et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas proche d'un alchimiste, expliqua Yuko. Ils ont donc oublié tout leur passé et leur véritable Histoire, mais l'Energie, elle, n'a pas oublié et a donc fait passer ces dons à leurs enfants.

- C'est ça le problème, continua Aston. Ils ne connaissaient rien du tout, alors quand ils ont découvert leur alchimie, Darkness s'en est mêlée et… Elle a fait croire à Léonid et Zelgius que leurs parents les détesteraient, les haïraient et les considéreraient comme des monstres… Elle leur a inculqué que tous les habitants de ce monde feraient de même ainsi que notre groupe d'alchimistes…. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont tous les deux ainsi….

- Et Jyanis ? Et que font leurs parents alors ? demanda Alphonse.

- Ils sont morts…. Ils ont été tués, fit Patrick. Zelgius ayant le pouvoir du volcan a brûlé leur demeure. Ses parents sont donc morts et il a emmené sa sœur, lui disant la même chose que Dante. Elle l'a cru bien entendu et a également cru lorsqu'il lui a dit que leurs parents l'auraient tué elle, s'il ne l'avait pas fait avant… Elle ne le contredira jamais…

- Brûlé ? fit Ed, mais…

- En fait, intervint Roy. Lors de…. _Mon_ incendie… Zelgius habitait la même ville que moi… Il devait avoir environ cinq ans à cette époque. Comme ses parents n'étaient pas répertoriés, ton père et Sensei n'ont pas vu intervenir ou même l'emmener avec moi…. Dante est arrivée avant et voilà… Elle l'a complètement transformé comme sa sœur… termina Roy.

- Quand à ceux de Léonid, c'est Knight qui les a assassinés…. Fit Knox. Il déteste les humains puisqu'il se sent considéré comme un monstre par eux, il nous déteste parce que nous sommes avec les humains, mais au fond… Au fond, il est désespéré et attristé de sa situation, il aurait aimé vivre normalement avec ses parents…. Je dirais même que Jyanis et son frère sont dans le même cas. En plus poussé pour son frère… conclut le médecin.

- Attendez, attendez ! fit rapidement Ed. Roy, concernant ton… ton père, c'était le frère à M. Lenoir…

- Appelle moi Patrick.

- … C'était le frère à Patrick alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas… Le même nom de famille ? Et, ton père était un alchimiste ? Il n'aurait pas pu… demanda t-il peiné…

- Oui mon père était Gérald Lenoir. Patrick et Sumire sont mon oncle et ma tante, May ma cousine et par ce fait Ren, Yuko, Setona et son mari Shinji, Ling, Ryukô sont ma famille éloignée… expliqua t'il. C'est vrai j'étais Roy Lenoir au départ, mais…. Mais……

- En venant ici avec ton père Hohenheim et Sensei, Christmas Mustang l'adopta, continua Ren en aidant son neveu.

- Christmas est ma mère adoptive, rajouta Roy. Elle était une amie proche de Sensei, savait la Vérité et m'a élevé et pris soin de moi… J'ai alors changé de nom…. D'ailleurs, elle a aussi adopté une fille Mary, qui est au courant de tout aussi… C'est un peu ma sœur…

- Et… Et ton père… fit Edward essayant de tout comprendre, il…

- Mon frère était aussi un alchimiste, oui, déclara Patrick. C'était le Blaze Alchemist.

- Mais pourquoi n'avait t-il rien dit ? demanda le blond.

- En fait, il avait eu le Rêve, fit Roy. Ils en avaient discuté avec ma mère. Ils s'étaient dits qu'appeler ton père et Sensei était mieux puisque Sensei était…. Un… spécialiste de l'alchimie élémentaire… Il a d'ailleurs aidé Oxygen, Planet, mais n'a rien pu faire pour Crystal Water…. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut trop tard pour mes parents…

- On ne pouvait rien faire, déclara Yuko. On ne pouvait plus rien faire… C'était inéluctable…

- Comment ça « inéluctable » !? s'exclama Ed.

- Oui, cela devait se passer ainsi, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité… expliqua Ren. C'était écrit tout comme était écrit le destin qui attendait Xerxès et la vie de ton ancêtre.

- Ecrit ?... C'est la Trasme ? demanda Ed doucement. L'Astrologie de la Trasme ?

- Exactement. Elle est beaucoup plus faible ici, l'Alkom ayant majoritairement passé le portail laissant en faible quantité le Xie'l, la Trasme puis le Faralus dans cet ordre précis. Mais nos ancêtres qui étaient de grands astrologues ou sorciers ou élixirologues arrivent tout de même à en tirer parti. Ils ont appris à utiliser l'Alkom, mélangé à leur flux d'origine majoritaire pour modifier leur don, mais conserver leur propriété, explique calmement Ren.

- Mais… Si vous pouvez prédir, même un tant soit peu, l'avenir, vous auriez pu éviter cela non !?

- Non, c'était inéluctable, répéta Yuko

- Plusieurs avenirs s'offraient à nous, mais aucun ne pouvait se terminer correctement en choisissant de changer l'incendie, continua Ren. Gérald le savait aussi, c'était pour cela qu'il voulait sauver son fils avant toute chose. En ne le sauvant pas, en évitant l'incendie, en rélévant avant le don de Roy, tout cela ne conduisait pas à un avenir acceptable…

- Comment çà ? Comment vous pouvez…

- Ren est, enfin Moon, est le deuxième plus grand astrologue en dehors de ceux qui n'utilisaient que la Trasme, intervint Elma. Et même parmis eux, il en dépassait au moins la moitié.

- Nous lui faisons confiance, fit Noah.

- Je lui fais confiance, Ed, dit Roy. Mon père aussi et il savait ce qu'il devait faire…. En voulant évitter cet évènement, cela aurait pu être pire dans un plus ou moins proches avenir… ne te tourmente pas pour cela, déclara doucement le noiraud pour son amant. Tu n'y peux rien et on ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Mes parents n'avaient pas choisi de faire autrement…

- Oui… Je comprends…, murmura Ed. Mais vous avez dit « deuxième », qui est le premier alors ?...

- …. Sensei…, » fut le seul mot prononcé par Setona.

Voyant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pour l'instant pas plus à ce sujet, l'adolescent n'insista pas.

« Et Lowan ? demanda alors Alphonse pour changer de conversation ayant remarqué la même chose que son frère. Il est aussi cruel que Zelgius, alors est-ce que…

- Lowan est un cas particulier, le coupa Cate. Son père a… comment dire… il s'est servi d'une femme pour avoir un enfant…. Lorsque Lowan avait environ huit ans, il a découvert son don d'alchimiste parce que son père l'a poussé à bout… Pour que son pouvoir se déclenche tôt…. Après, il a… tué la mère de Lowan en faisant croire à ce dernier qu'elle s'était suicidé quand elle avait appris sa vraie nature… Lowan, à son âge, s'était senti coupable…. Il se crut encore plus coupable lorsque son père parti, disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui….

- Dante, sa tante donc, lui a alors mis en tête que son père était devenu ainsi parce qu'il s'était attaché aux humains, les mêmes qui le considéraient horriblement et qui avaient poussé sa mère à se tuer…., mais en réalité…, poursuiva Randy

- C'était ce que voulait son père : le rendre le plus hostile envers les hommes de ce monde. Le seul but de son père avait été d'avoir un enfant alchimiste…. , continua Séverine. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait cela avec différentes femmes, seulement…. les enfants ne devinrent rien du tout…. Alors, il les abandonnait ou bien… les tuait…

- Lowan a pu devenir alchimiste à l'instant où l'Energie, les flux, la puissance dimensionelle l'a voulu, déclara Knox.

- C'est horrible…. Fut la seule chose que put dire Edward. Et tous les autres, ils ont vraiment comme Darkness ?

- Non ! » s'écria Corniche.

Tous levèrent le regard vers elle.

« Non…, ils ne sont pas tous aussi cruels qu'elle…. Seraphy Royce est loin de l'être…. Il est… Il est mon frère, murmura la jeune femme.

- Ton frère, mais comment… » fut les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit d'Ed.

Roy eut un regard compatissant pour Corniche. Après tout, ils avaient appris à maitriser leur pouvoir ensemble, tous les trois : lui, la jeune femme et son frère.

« Mon frère s'est rallié au camp de Dante après la mort de notre mère. Elle était une alchimiste et c'est d'elle que nous tenons nos dons… Malheureusement… Lorsque nous avions environ ton âge Ed, notre mère a eu un accident de voiture…. Le conducteur de la voiture qui a heurté celle de notre mère roulait beaucoup trop vite… Notre mère est morte sur le coup alors que l'autre vit encore, avec quelques difficultés certes, mais il est vivant… Mon frère ne l'a pas accepté. Il l'a encore moins accepté quand notre père a commencé une dépression et s'est mis à boire, nous insultant lorsqu'il était saoul… Nous disant que nous n'étions _que_ des alchimistes….

C'est comme ça, qu'un jour, Seraphy est parti en claquant la porte. J'ai essayé de le retrouver, mais lorsque je l'ai revu, Dante l'avait trouvé avant moi et lui avait gravé dans l'esprit que le chauffeur avait fait exprès de tuer notre mère et que notre père ne nous avait jamais aimé…. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais l'idée de vengeance a pris le dessus…. Il est parti, essayant de me prendre avec. Lorsque j'ai refusé, il a hésité, puis il est finalement parti sans rien dire de plus. Il me reste seulement les quelques tableaux qu'il avait peints. Quant à notre père, sa dépression eut raison de lui un an plus tard…., termina Corniche.

- Mon mari… commença Elma, mon mari est pareil… Jack Crowley, le Silver Bullet…. Il était contre Dante et son groupe… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de destruction et leurs idées obscures… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a pour ancêtre Silver Bullet, bref….

Tout a basculé le jour où, dans une banque, une prise d'otage eut lieu… Jack était venu chercher des économies puisque nous allions emménager à Paris au lieu de Lille. Il était allé en compagnie de ses parents…Les criminels les ont utilisé comme otages… Les négociations avec la police étaient houleuses jusqu'au moment où… Les bandits décidèrent d'exécuter des otages… Jack essaya de les arrêter et de la protéger, mais les voyous étaient très nombreux, plus d'une dizaine… Alors seul, il ne put rien faire… Ses parents furent tués… Quant à Jack… pour avoir osé s'interposer, les criminels voulèrent le tuer… La police arriva à cet instant et Jack n'eut qu'une erraflure près de l'œil gauche… Mais…

Jack ne s'en est jamais remis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'avait essayé de l'aider, de les arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… j'ai essayé de le consoler, nous avons tous essayé, mais… Nous n'avions pas les mots qu'ils voulaient entendre… Ces mots, c'est Dante qui les avait en lui disant qu'ils les avaient pris pour otage parce que lui était ici, que lui était mal vu et que donc sa vie devait être un enfer…. C'est faux bien entendu, mais la rage l'aveugla…, finit Elma une main sur son ventre, s'inquiétant pour son futur enfant.

- …., soupira Taylor en s'asseyant sur le sofa de la pièce. Je peux te raconter une histoire similaire. Moi et Kim, nous étions en couple avant que…

- Kim ? le coupa le jeune blond

- Ouais, Kimblee. Zolof Kimblee, Crimson…. Le fou des explosions, ria t-il amèrement.

- Oh… fut la seule réponse de l'adolescent, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Mais, reprit Egoist, le descendant de Crimson, Kimblee, **Mon** Kimblee n'était pas comme lui… d'accord, il était susceptible, colérique, un peu pervers et dérangé, mais bon. Ca n'allait pas plus loin quoi, fit-il en haussant des épaules. Par contre, lorsqu'il reçut les pouvoirs de Crimson… Il a changé, son ancêtre prenant l'avantage sur sa raison, dit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, ce n'est plus Zolof qui s'exprime et agit, mais la colère et la folie de son ancêtre Crimson…. Bien sûr, il pourrait reprendre son âme, mais pour ça… Pour çà, il faudrait qu'il soit plus fort que l'esprit de Crimson et qu'il retrouve sa volonté d'autrefois, mais…. On va dire qu'avec la compagnie de Dante, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour chasser l'esprit de Crimson et contrôler soi-même son don, sans l'envie de destruction que Kim a en ce moment…, termina l'écrivain en se relevant.

- On peut également rajouter Rasner dans cette catégorie, fit Aston. Il est dans l'armée et l'orgueil, si on peut dire ça, de son ancêtre a fait ressortir le côté machiavélique de Rasner…. Pourtant, c'était un bon gars, fit Knox. Mais, il avait pas assez de volonté.

- Ryon Evans n'est pas un criminel non plus, déclara alors Marcoh. Je ne l'ai connu que brièvement pendant la guerre. Il en fut affecté, lui qui aimait tellement les enfants, il a dû en tuer simplement parce que c'était les ordres de son supérieur… Il a rapidement quitté l'armée après cela, mais la dépression a amené un sentiment de colère dont Dante en a profité.

- Je vois encore quelque fois sa femme…, rajouta Patrick. Elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher de partir. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui puisqu'elle connaît la situation, elle vient aussi de Shamballa.

- J'espère que Ryon pourra changer à nouveau, fit Kobato surtout que son ancêtre n'était pas cruel. Ici, c'est la violence de l'homme qui a prit le dessus…

- Et comment peut-on les refaire changer ? déclara le blond.

- Pour Jack, Seraphy et les autres, fit son amant, il faudrait qu'ils prennent conscience de la véritable histoire des alchimistes et de ce qui se passent vraiment… Qu'ils réfléchissent pour se rendre compte de la situation. Pour Zolof ou Rasner… Eh bien, il faudrait un choc qui fasse ressortir l'humain en lui-même et non pas l'esprit des anciens… Après avec de l'aide, c'est faisable… Ils peuvent changer… Leur alchimiste est peut-être cruel comme Savage ou Crimson, mais au fond, l'humain n'est pas comme ça et de toute façon… Le véritable Savage, par exemple, n'avait aussi rien demandé…, rajouta le noiraud.

- Et il avait pu reprendre pied grâce à Egoist et en voyant d'un autre œil Darkness, dit May.

- Cependant, des gens comme Basque ne changeront plus, dit Alex. Il n'était pas du tout comme aujourd'hui. Il était un homme très droit et respectueux… Jusqu'au jour où un accident arriva dans son métier et où l'esprit d'Iron Blood combiné à Darkness eut raison de sa volonté à lui…

- Les autres, et bien, c'est sans espoir on va dire, fit Taylor. Tous sont mauvais comme leur ancêtre. Ceux dont les ancêtres sont mauvais, mais pas le descendant, il reste une chance. Pour ceux dont leur ancêtre était mauvais, mais à cause des circonstances ou avait un bon fond quand même, il y a aussi une chance.

- Ca veut dire que les descendants de Tuning, Silver Bullet ou Blaze sont toujours instables puisque l'ancêtre est mauvais sans l'être et qu'ensuite ça dépend de la personne, alors que pour les autres, il faut que le descendant ait un bon fond et de la volonté pour contrer l'esprit de l'alchimiste, c'est ça ? récupitula Ed. Sinon, si l'alchimiste était bon et son descendant aussi, tout va bien. Autrement, il faudrait que là, l'esprit prenne l'avantage, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est juste, répondit Ran Fan. Quand les deux sont coordonnés c'est soit tout bon, soit tout mauvais. Pour les esprits instables, c'est le comportement de la personne qui va faire pencher l'état de l'esprit. Et finalement, quand les deux ne sont pas coordonnés, d'un côté l'esprit doit prendre l'avantage et d'un autre non.

- C'est compliqué, murmura l'adolescent.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les âmes et les esprits des flux ne sont pas tous sages et droits, dit Ling. Des esprits torturés ou dangereux s'y trouvent aussi.

- Il faut que nous vivions en harmonie avec l'esprit de notre ancêtre, dit alors Aston. Seuls ceux présents ici et les obscurs, à part Seraphy, Jack, Lowan, Jyanis et son frère, Leonid, Ryon, Rasner et Zolof, sont aussi en harmonie… Les autres doivent trouver cet équilibre. Si leur ancêtre ont des tendances ou sont violents, ils doivent arriver à les arrêter, leur faire face, leur dire 'non' que tout ne se règle pas par la violence et que tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais, expliqua le mécanicien.

- Ils doivent faire comprendre à leur ancêtre la Vérité de ne pas suivre leur voie actuelle, compléta Yuko. Leur faire comprendre que la destruction, le chaos et la discorde n'est pas la solution. Que pour toute lumière, il y a certes des ténèbres, mais qu'il faut garder un équilibre dans la balance.

- Les Obscurs ont fait pencher la balance, fit Sumire. Et pour les remettre en équilibre, il faudrait un miracle… Surtout Darkness…

- Un miracle, de l'aide, de la puissance, de l'Energie, un esprit qui accepte d'aider cette vieille âme, fit mystérieusement Ren.

- Mais, dit tout d'un coup Edward, là, il n'y en a que 37, avec nous, ça fait en tout 90… Il en manque quand même pas mal, remarqua t-il.

- Il y a … ton père aussi… »

L'adolescent se crispa sous le regard désolé de son jeune frère, avant de reprendre.

« Peut-être, mais cela ne fait quand même que 91.

- Tu sais, Ed, commença Roy, il reste pas mal d'alchimiste encore inconnu…

- Roy, rajoute quatre…. Non huit obscurs, murmura Caleb

- Quoi ?! s'écria le concerné.

- Oui… Ils ont trouvé de nouveaux alchimistes… Genz Bresslau, Armor Piercing Alchemist; Igor Filkin, Bomb Alchemist; Calvin Frieden, Mad Alchemist; Irvash Mc Dougall, Mist Alchemist ; Blaez, Kavan et Malo Scanlan, Magma, Abyss et Magnétic Alchemist, Raygen Nava, Travel Alchemist.

- Rajoute aussi quatre alchimistes : Selene Fairey, Phoenix Alchemist ; Lout Roah, Heaven Alchemist ; Leif Ebara et son père Greg, Tornado et Fury Alchemist, fit Izumi

- Les deux premiers étaient retenus là-bas. C'est en les découvrant que nous nous sommes fait attaquer… Leif n'a pas encore été trouvé, soupira Ruby.

- Pourquoi les retiennent-ils prisonniers ? demanda Al

- Ils croient que nous savons ou que Selene et les autres savent où se trouvent les alchimistes manquants… Ils essaient d'être le plus nombreux possibles pour nous battre… Ils recherchent aussi un grand alchimiste manquant et ils pensent que nous savons où il se trouve, expliqua Caleb.

- Un grand alchimiste ? fit Ed. alors parmis, les alchimistes qui manquent, il y a un alchimiste puissant ? »

Le silence s'installa. Un silence qui aux yeux d'Ed était tendu. Que se passait-il maintenant ? Et si c'était ce fameux…

« Oui, tu as raison, il se trouve parmis eux et nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, répondit simplement Corniche, prenant le soin de ne pas entrer dans les détails.

- C'est peut-être un parent de quelqu'un et…

- Non, Ed, nous avons déjà vérifié cela, fit Roy. En fait… c'est pour cela que ton père est parti… Il est allé à sa recherche… En quelque sorte…

- Avec nos pères aussi », fit Cate alors que randy hocha la tête.

C'était vrai que maintenant, Ed ne les avait pas vu non plus et personnes ne lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à cause du travail comme les parents Armstrong ou Miles.

« Si vous voulez, Edward et Alphonse, nous avons l'arbre généalogique des précédents alchimistes, dit alors Kobato.

- Merci, dit alors le jeune frère Elric.

- Et… Enfin, fit l'aîné se souvenant de quelque chose, la pièce que tu gardes à l'étage…, dit-il à l'attention de son amant.

- C'est grâce à cela que je peux rester en contact avec ceux qui partent en 'mission' comme Izumi, répondit-il. Il y a une radio reliée à des émetteurs. Nous pouvons communiquer avec une certaine fréquence, expliqua l'adulte. C'est comme ça aussi que… J'ai pu être en contact avec ton père pendant quelques années…

- Quoi ?! Alors tu lui as parlé et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'écria le blond

- Ed, calme-toi… cela fait deux, bientôt trois ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du tout… Ni de lui…. Ni de Phanat et Colin…»

L'adolescent se calma sur-le-champ en se figeant. Plus de nouvelles ?

« En fait, à la veille de son départ, raconta Flame, j'avais environ treize ans. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu vu que cela ne faisait qu'un an que je possédais mon alchimie. C'est Sensei qui m'a surtout entraîné. Hohenheim était donc déjà parti pour trouver d'autres alchimistes, peut-être dans le même cas que moi. Phanat Rham et Colin Rover l'ont accompagné. Cate et Randy avaient à peu près le même âge que moi à l'époque…

- Pourquoi sont-ils partis avec lui en laissant… commença Ed

- Ils devaient y aller pour soutenir Hohenheim, fit Yuko. C'est ainsi.

- … Ed n'insist plus.

- Je sais que ta mère était au courant de cela, reprit Roy. En ce temps, c'était Knox qui se servait de la liaison radio. Puis, à dix-huit ans, Sensei est parti également et moi, je suis entré dans l'armée. Sensei est parti, mais contrairement à ton père, il ne nous a pas laissé de liaison possible… Puis, lorsque j'avais vingt ans, Daniel et d'autres furent donc envoyés en mission de guerre. C'est là, qu'il me confia le poste de communication par radio. Environ cinq ans après, l'équipe était revenue, cependant comme tu le sais, les marques sont restées…

En ce temps, j'ai donc gardé mon poste à la communication. De plus, les appels étaient très nombreux à cette période. En effet, lorsque Hohenheim avait appris que Sensei était parti sans rien laisser, il avait essayé de le revoir aussi. De ce fait, on restait en contact assez souvent. C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai préféré suivre la voie que je voulais et devenir professeur plutôt que de rester dans l'armée… Mais, soupira l'homme aux yeux charbons, l'année suivante, toute communication et tout contact ont cessé.. Presque du jour au lendemain… Pour essayer de retrouver sa trace, j'ai donc décidé de devenir professeur particulier…, termina t-il

- Alors si cette semaine, tu restais dans cette pièce c'est parce que…

- Parce que nous avions perdu le contact avec Caleb, j'essayais de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Mais… Peut-être… qu'il… qu'il est mort, chuchota l'alchimiste en baissant les yeux.

- Non, il ne l'est pas, affirma Roy avec conviction.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi…. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Une violente douleur partit de sa poitrine et envahit son corps. L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur augmenta encore lorsqu'il aperçut devant ses yeux, La Porte, Le passage dimensionnel, celui qui était apparu devant son ancête, celui qui avait été détruit entre Shamballa et la Terre… De la lumière aveuglante de ce qui ressemblait à une immense Porte sombre contraste avec la clarté qui en jaillaissait, de cette lumière apparut un grand oiseau de feu. Ce dernier fit demi-tour et s'envola vers le portail où des courants mauve et vert arrivèrent pour envelopper l'oiseau qui éclata en boule de lumière de la même teinte. Le malaise s'apaisa un instant, alors qu'une deuxième vague de souffrance arriva. Au lieu de la fournaise d'il y a quelques secondes, ce fut un glacier qui prit possesion de son corps. Cette fois-ci, il vit des nuages qui laissèrent passer la lumière de la porte. Le même courant vert était présent et prit possession des gouttelettes vertes issus des nuages dissipés.

Peu à peu, la sensation de vertige s'en alla comme elle était venue. Encore sous le choc, le jeune blond se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, qu'il remerciait d'ailleurs de sa présence.

Reprenant son souffle, il constata bientôt qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Tous, absolument tous les alchimistes se tenaient la poitrine en respirant difficilement. Ed se tourna vers son amant qui respirait peu à peu normalement.

« C'est…. C'était quoi ? souffla t-il.

- …. Ed, fit finalement l'homme en ayant retrouvé une respiration assez calme. Tous les Maître Alchimiques sont liés entre eux. Tous les possesseurs des dons de l'énergie de Shamballa. C'est-à-dire qu'ils savent quand quelqu'un naît, quand un don est attribué à quelqu'un et quand quelqu'un meurt… Nous ne savons pas quelle personne est concernée, nous savons juste quel esprit l'est…. Là…., c'était Phoenix et Heaven qui… qui sont retournés dans le flux… Les flux…., fit-il en fixant les prunelles d'ors du jeune garçon.

- Non…. Alors, Selene et Lout sont…. Articula le blond en écarquillant les yeux et portant une main à sa bouche.

- Oui, souffla Flame.

- Pourquoi !? S'écria Alphonse. Pourquoi les ont-ils…. Laissa le jeune frère en suspens.

- Parce qu'ils n'ont rien voulu dire…. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils veulent faire avec nous tous et toute la planète, » fit sobrement Ren.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence pénible et dur. Armony et Sofie, étant très sensibles, avaient les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elles n'ont jamais, n'ont jamais pu, les connaître… Loïc décida d'aller voir les enfants…

Plus un alchimiste était jeune, moins la douleur était grande. Cette Puissance qui était arrivée dans ce monde était-elle donc sensible aux enfants ?…

En tout cas, la souffrance était moins importante chez eux et chez ceux qui n'ont pas encore Rêvé… Mais aussi petite soit-elle, Kotaro et les autres comprenaient très bien que quelque chose de triste était arrivé.

« Si nous sommes tous connectés, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas retrouver tout le monde ? Pourquoi ne sentons-nous pas les Obscurs ? demanda calmement.

- Nous avions sentis la venus des esprits des Obscurs, mais ne savions pas de quel humain il s'agissait, explique Yuko. Comme nous ne savions pas qui serait qui parmis nous. Pendant des années, en les retrouvant le calme régnait, mais une vieille menace… Des vieilles menaces semblent ressurgir.

- Une interférence d'énergie, un détournement du flux semble nous empêcher de « voir » les 150, semble empêcher les 150 maximum Maîtres possibles d'être là, » dit alors Ren.

Edward ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais l'homme ne montrait aucun doute.

L'Histoire semblait plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait cru. De plus, des éléments lui manquaient et ce n'était pas les paroles des parents de Ling qui allaient l'aider…

Et Roy ne semblait pas enclin à tout lui révéler… Pas maintenant… Au vu de son expression, il semblai lui-même ne pas l'accepter encore ou pouvoir faire face.

Ed décida qu'il attendrait. De toute façon, il devrait bien être mis au courant tôt ou tard. Et s'énerver après son amant comme la dernière fois ne servirait à rien au vu de la situation beaucoup plus complexe qu'il le pensait quand il avait découvert l'Alchimie sur Terre.

Il resterait calme pour faire face à ce qui se préparait et pour soutenir Roy, son frère et tous les autres…

Après tout, il était le FullMetal ! Le Héros du passé, ils avaient donc besoin de lui maintenant aussi !

Les paroles de Velza le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il avait été décidé qu'il était temps de faire un large point sur ce qu'avait appris l'équipe qui avait été sur place….

oOo

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, remontés en chignon, ouvrit des larges yeux surpris après avoir parcourut brièvement un journal.

Elle frappa la table devant laquelle, elle était assise entrain de boire une tasse de café. Puis, elle jura fortement.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, roux aux reflets blonds entra presque en courrant dans la pièce.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il en regardant la jeune femme aux yeux de blé.

- Regarde ! fit-elle en lui tendant la page du journal. Ils ont retrouvé Selene qui avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours…. Elle a été assassinée avec un autre homme. Ils ignorent pourquoi et comment… Ils ne savent pas non plus quels liens réunissent Selene et ce dénommé Lout, raconta t-elle en fixant les yeux bleus de son mari.

- C'est pas vrai…. » fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça alors qu'il s'approchait de son épouse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il l'étreignit affectueusement, la caressa d'une main dans le dos pour qu'elle se calme, et de l'autre son ventre qui allait bientôt donner la vie…

Sur la table reposait l'article qui parlait des décès inexpliqués de deux jeunes gens…

oOo

Une semaine avait passée depuis la Réunion des alchimistes. Les choses se passaient normalement, du moins pour l'instant. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène craignait, comme l'avait suggéré Caleb, que les choses ne dégénèrent avec les Obscurs.

De plus, il n'avait pas encore pu rétablir la communication avec Sarad…

Aujourd'hui, dernier jour du mois de février, Roy était allé remettre les copies et les cours qu'il avait effectués dans la classe d'Izumi. En effet, à la rentrée une semaine plus tard, elle reprendrait son poste.

Lui qui était parti chez elle en début d'après-midi, rentrait maintenant à 17h00 passé, la femme aux cheveux sombres ayant insistée pour qu'il reste discuter et boire une tasse de café.

Ainsi, Roy était finalement chez lui depuis une minute, le temps d'enlever sa veste, ses chaussures et de soupirer, quand il entendit un cri.

« IIIITTTAAAIIII !!!!! »

Sursautant, il aperçut un jeune blond sortir de la cuisine, se précipiter à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, suivit par un autre blond criant : « Niisan ! »

Ce fut la voix d'une jeune adolescente qui le tira de sa torpeur.

« Ah, monsieur Mustang ! Vous êtes déjà rentré, constata t-elle avec un rire gêné.

- _déjà_ ? Ce qui aurait pu être l'affaire de 30 minutes, a pris près de 3 heures ! s'étonna Roy. Et puis, pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur Mustang, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette cuisine ? demanda finalement l'adulte en s'avançant.

- Oh rien, rien, ne vous en faites pas ! répliqua Winry en l'empêchant de passer.

- C'est donc pour _rien_ qu'Ed a poussé ce cri qui aurait pu réveiller un mort ? Je me demande même si les voisins n'ont pas eu une crise cardiaque… je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait crier si fort et si aïgu, se fit-il la réflexion pour lui-même.

- Hum, non, ce n'est pas grave, fit Winry. En fait, hum, Edo, Edo… dit-elle en bégayant, Edward a juste fait une fausse manip et s'est coupé dans le doigt, mais ce n'est pas grave !

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans la cuisine ? fit Roy intrigué.

- Hum…

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Fit une voix que l'adulte connaissait très bien. Tu ne rentres pas dans cette cuisine tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit ! fit le blond en descendant les escaliers, un pansement autour de l'index gauche. Winry, viens avec moi, Al, empêche-le d'entrer !

- Pas la peine, je crois que je vais attendre dans le salon, ça vaut mieux pour moi, » soupira t-il.

Faisant comme il l'avait indiqué, il entra et s'affala sur le sofa tandis que les trois adolescents retournèrent à leur occupation dans la cuisine.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, l'adulte fut surpris en voyant son amant entrer dans la pièce avec un gâteau entre les mains. Il se leva et s'approcha.

« Mais que…

- C'est pour toi, je l'ai fait avec l'aide de Win et Al, » fit l'aîné des Elric.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son amant. Au vu de son regard ahuri, il répliqua.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

- … le 28 février…. »

La réalisation le frappa soudainement.

« Eh oui ! Joyeux anniversaire Roysy !! », sourit le jeune blond en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le sourire de Roy illumina son visage alors qu'il remerciait chaleureusement son compagnon. Le noiraud embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme blond, mais n'alla pas trop loin, se souvenant de la présence de son frère et de son amie d'enfance.

Roy attrapa ensuite la main gauche et examina le doigt blessé.

« ce n'est rien, le rassura tout de suite le blessé. C'est juste une coupure, tu sais bien que je suis maladroit dans la cuisine, avoua t-il. Et puis, je cicatrise toujours rapidement alors.

- Peut-être, mais tu as quand même réussi à faire ce gâteau, » fit Roy en déposant un baiser sur le doigt meurtri, faisant rougir le concerné.

Roy releva cependant la dernière phrase de son amant. Serait-ce les dons d'elixirologue de FullMetal qui agiraient insconsciemment ?...

Edward se sépara ensuite de son amant pour récupérer deux petits paquets sur l'étagère. Il s'agissait, en avant première, du nouvel Cd des Bad Luck intitulé « No Virtual » et de l'avant-première de la version anglaise du dernier roman de Yuki Eiri « Akuma no sasaki ».

En fait, c'était Shûichi lui-même qui les avait envoyés à Ed. Les deux adolescents parlaient souvent ensemble par Internet, soit par mail, soit par tchat. Ce dernier cas était rare à cause du métier de Shû et surtout du décalage horaire.

Malgré tout, depuis leur concert au nouvel an, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses et le jeune blond gardaient de bon contact. Lorsqu'Edward lui avait parlé du prochain anniversaire de son amant, le chanteur avait raconté son anecdote du gâteau et lui avait proposé de lui envoyé le cd et le livre.

En plus de leur conversation récurrente en anglais, Ed faisait des progrès dans la langue japonaise tandis que son ami se débrouillait assez bien avec le français. Il faut dire que sa motivation de prouver à Yuki qu'il pouvait l'apprendre y était pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, lorsque Shûichi avait aligné plusieurs phrases préparées à l'avance à son cher amant, celui-ci était resté stupéfait. Cela n'arrivant pas souvent, il fallait avouer que le chanteur avait bien réussi son coup !

A part cela, Ed, son frère, Winry et Roy gardaient de bon contact avec le reste du groupe et l'écrivain. Ils avaient même maintenant des liaisons avec le frère de Yuki, Tatsuha, et Ryuichi Sakuma ! Et avec certains autres de leur samis faisant parti du show-businness ! Musique ou roman !

Quant au groupe de Ritsuka et Sôbi, les choses allaient très bien aussi. L'Arc-en-ciel, eux, avait promis d'envoyer leur nouvel single d'avril et Hyde, son dernier cd solo. Gackt, lui, leur avait déjà fait écouter sa nouvelle composition pour un prochain jeux vidéo ! On pouvait vraiment dire que les quatre s'entendaient très bien avec les groupes J-rock !

Bref, pour Roy, se fut un de ses meilleurs anniversaires. Et la présence d'un jeune blond y était pour beaucoup….

oOo

Nous étions le cinq mars. Un dimanche précédant la prochaine rentrée des classes après les vacances de Pâques. Pour être plus précis, nous étions un matin. Un matin où Edward se trouvait devant une tasse de café noir, lisant les dernières nouvelles du journal. Son amant venait d'entrer dans la pièce après avoir occupé la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il se servit une tasse de café, le jeune homme prit la parole :

« Roy, tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier ? Il y a eu un attentat au Parlement de Berlin. Tiens, écoutes, fit-il en lisant l'article. 'Hier en fin d'après-midi, la capitale allemande fut secouée par une violente explosion. L'attaque eut lieu dans les environs du Parlement allemand. La déflagration qui suivit l'explosion détruisit plusieurs constructions aux alentours.

Il semblerait que la cible directe était bien le Parlement dont il ne reste plus qu'un amas de débris. Plusieurs dizaines de morts sont à déplorer ainsi que sans aucun doute, des centaines de blessés.

Aucune revendication n'a encore eu lieu. L'attaque est l'une des plus violentes de ces dernières années. De plus, aucun indice n'a été retrouvé. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de bombe ou autres explosif… De …' Hé rend-moi ça ! s'écria le blond lorsque son amant lui arracha le journal des mains. Tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai…. Roy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrompit-il en voyant le visage inquiet du noiraud.

- Ed… cette explosion…. Elle n'est pas normale…

- ….

- En plus, au Parlement allemand, ça ne te dit rien ?…

- Roy, commença le blond de plus en plus inquiet.

- Et puis écoute la suite. 'Parmis les décédés, plusieurs députés allemand et quelques ministres sont à déplorés. Les grands députés des régions de Berlin, Bayern et du Baden sont morts sur le coup. D'autres sont dans un état critique. Cependant, alors que tous les députés se réunissaient hier pour le vote d'une nouvelle loi décidé par le Ministre de la Santé, en accord avec l'Assemblée allemande, les députés Karl Haussofer et Rudolf Hoss de la Région de la Saxe sont portés disparus. D'après les survivants, ils n'ont jamais été présents lors de l'explosion. La présidente du Parlement, Dietlinde Ekcart, a également disparu avant l'attentat. Des recherches vont être lancés pour les retrouver en même temps que les terroristes de cette attaque..', il s'arrêta de lire.

- Roy, répéta le blond.

- Tu trouves normal que ces trois là n'étaient pas présents ? Que rien n'a été trouvé ? Aucune poudre, aucun détonateur, aucun kamikaze, rien ? fit Roy.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Kimblee, fut sa seule réponse.

- Kim… Kimblee ? répéta Ed, commençant à paniquer.

- Oui…. ILS sont passés en action comme l'avait prédit Elma avec son faible don d'astrologue qui ne pouvait que voir ce changement radical… Comme l'avait supposé Caleb après être revenu blessé…. Ils ont commencé par un symbole allemand qu'ils pouvaient atteindre facilement à cause de Dietlinde. C'est pour cette raison que tous les trois n'étaient pas là, ils savaient très bien que Crimson allait frapper….

- Mais, que vont-ils faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais la France a du souci à se faire…. Cette année, elle accueille plusieurs grands évènements mondiaux… fit Roy, le Tournoi de Roland-Garros, le championnat de Basket, le championnat d'Europe de Natation, le championnat d'Europe d'athlétisme, l'exposition des dernièrs découvertes archéologiques, le salon de l'automobile, des sciences, de la littérature, le championnat de Boxe… En cette saison, il y aura aussi beaucoup de touristes pour la rénovation de grands monuments, les défiles de haute-couture, la venue de plusieurs Président étranger chez notre Président…. Sans oublier le Grand Orchestre Ivalia…. L'adulte s'interrompit dans son énumération. Ils n'ont pas choisit cette années au hasard… Ils auraient pu le faire, il y a très longtemps ou encore attendre….

- C'était inéluctable, c'est çà ?...

- …

- Roy…. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Roy ? demanda le blond inquiet en se levant et s'approchant de son amant.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas, mais… Le pire ne fait que commencer… »

FIN ?….

_(Moi, sadique? Non jamais! ¤sifflote¤)_


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes :** Coucou !

Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai mis à jour tous les chapitres restants et j'ai mis en ligne un nouveau chapitre.

Je pense pouvoir faire une ou deux mise à jour avec des nouveaux chapitres vant la rentrée, plus je ne sais pas…

Sinon, si en relisant les autres chapitres, vous voyez des problèmes ou incohérence noms, n'hésitez pas.

Si quelque chose ets trop confus, n'hésitez pas non plus que je le réécrive…

Sinon j'ai mis en lignes quelques drabbles mais dans la section misc.

Le plus simple est de passer par mon profil^^

Voilà donc le nouveau (enfin) chapitre !

Mais je rappel, relisez le chap 7 et 16 parce que j'ai vraiment TOUT changé dans le 7 et ca implique de gros changement dans une partie du 16…

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**L'alchimie, aujourd'hui sur Terre ?**

**Partie2 : Alchimistes contre… Alchimistes.**

**Chapitre 1 : Apparition**

Une semaine. Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque de Crimson sur le Parlement Allemand. Une semaine que Dietlinde et les autres avaient disparu. Une semaine que le calme plat s'était installé parmi les alchimistes. Aucun ne pouvait prévoir la suite, mais tous s'attendaient au pire.

Même Ren ou Yuko ne pouvait prévoir les prochaines attaques ou les autres actions des Obscurs. Ren sentait, voyait que l'avenir serait sombre pendant une longue période, mais le reste était trop confus.

Des Alchimistes doués pour l'astrologie se trouvaient-ils dans le camp adverse ? Avaient-ils unis leurs forces en commun pour masquer la vision du futur ? Ou était-ce le destin et l'énergie eux-mêmes qui les mettaient au défi, sans aide du futur ?

Une épreuve inéluctable pour les descendants de Shamballa ?

Cependant, les doutes de Roy furent bien vite confirmés lorsqu'une lettre adressée au Président de la République fut rendue publique. Les Obscurs, comme les autres les appelaient désormais, avaient bien décidé d'intervenir dans toutes les manifestations du pays et, une fois cela fait, ils s'attaqueraient au pays suivant. Ces actes de terrorisme prémédités furent, bien entendu, sévèrement réprimandés par le Président mais aussi le ministre Allemand et les autres dirigeants indignés de cette lettre.

Une semaine après l'explosion déclencheuse, King Bradley, l'actuel Président français, a justement décidé d'intervenir publiquement. Pour cette raison, un jeune homme blond était assis sur un canapé devant la chaîne principale, entouré des bras d'un homme aux cheveux sombres.

Les deux amants attendaient l'intervention à propos des Obscurs comme les autres alchimistes, leurs amis au courant de leur origine ou non et bien sûr Alphonse et Winry. Puis à vingt heures pile, l'allocution du Président débuta :

« Mes très cher compatriotes, l'heure est grave. Des actes terroristes malsains menacent notre patrie. Comme vous le savez, nos camarades Allemands ont été les victimes d'un acte barbare, sans aucun fondement. Ces actes n'ont toujours pas été revendiqués. Les raisons n'ont toujours pas été énoncées. Les acteurs nous ont juste contactés pour nous prévenir de leur envie de barbarie. » L'homme fit une courte pause.

« Mes très cher concitoyens, c'est pour cette raison que je vais demander le déploiement des forces armées sur le territoire, dans les prochaines manifestations nationales et internationales qu'accueille notre pays. Mais également des patrouilles dans les grandes métropoles pour assurer la protection de nos patrimoines. Votre sécurité, mes très cher compatriotes, sera assurer jour et nuit par notre Défense, Bradley s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis reprit : Je ferais en mesure que ces actes terroristes et leurs acteurs soient trouvés, arrêtés et condamnés dans les termes de notre démocratie. »

Alors que l'allocution du Président se termina, Bastien Cèbe reprit le cours du journal TV. Le jeune journaliste se tourna vers le spécialiste politique le plus important, Akabane Kurodo.

Bastien Cèbe, 30 ans, était une jeune homme aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux de couleur café. Calme, conscencieux et réfléchi, le jeune homme travaillait toujours avec sérieux et donnait les nouvelles précisément. Egalement doux et gentil, Bastien prenait grand soin d'Amalia et de leur petit garçon Joshua.

.

Akabane Kurodo, lui, était un des meilleurs journalistes spécialisés en question politique, mais aussi social et économique. Il possédait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même teinte qui contrastaient avec sa peau très pâle. Originaire du Japon, l'homme de 36 ans s'était très tôt passionné pour les situations internationales. Sa mère étant française, il avait suivit des études en France et s'était ensuite installé et spécialisé pour ce pays. Akabane était craint dans le milieu, que se soient les autres journalistes ou même certains hommes politiques. Son cynisme et son ironie étant d'autant plus forte par le langage très poli et parfois hautain qu'il utilisait. Akabane était très proche de Kyoji Kagami, un journaliste japonais qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il retournait voir sa famille.

Roy éteignit la télévision. Tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Pour l'instant, personne ne se doutait de l'existence des alchimistes. Pour l'instant car connaissant un peu Berga et Joliot, Flame se doutait bien que leur but premier était de se faire connaître et d'avoir le dessus sur les êtres humains. Le noiraud était entrain de réfléchir quand le téléphone sonna. Le blond se leva et décrocha.

« Moshi, Edo-kun ? » fit la voix d'un jeune chanteur.

En effet, la nouvelle de l'attentat en Allemagne et la menace qui pesait sur la France avaient fait le tour du monde. Ainsi, le japonais était inquiet au sujet de la sécurité de ses amis.

« Ah, Shûichi-kun ! » fit-il étonné.

Le chanteur se rendait-il compte, que diable !, du prix de la communication ! Roy fut tout aussi étonné d'entendre le nom de l'artiste. Mais après tout, le connaissant, c'était normal que ce dernier appelle.

Cependant la communication fut de courte durée. Ed revint rapidement dans le salon où il répondit à la question muette de son amant.

« Eiri lui a ordonné de raccrocher, de faire moins de bruit et de venir au lit. Il a rajouté qu'il aimerait bien dormir après trois nuits blanches pour son prochain roman et une soirée mouvementée. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas comment Shûichi peut être aussi dynamique après leur soirée, » termina Ed en riant.

Comment savait-il tout cela ? C'était simple. Non seulement, le blond avait entendu des bribes des paroles d'Eiri à travers le combiné, mais en plus le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui avait redit les paroles de son amant avant de raccrocher !

Après quelques secondes, Roy se mit à rire aussi. Devant le comportement du jeune chanteur et sans aucun doute l'insistance de Yuki, on ne pouvait que rire. Dans la situation actuelle des deux alchimistes, ce court appel de Shû leur remontait un peu le moral…

oOo

Le lendemain, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Au contraire, suite à l'annonce du Chef de l'Etat, les troupes armées avaient déjà été déployées. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la capitale française. Plusieurs troupes y étaient. D'autres avaient été envoyées en Province. Ed quitta son amant sur le pas de la porte et rejoignit son frère et la jeune blonde pour se rendre en cours. En chemin, ils passèrent, entre autre, devant la boulangerie de Gracia. Le Lieutenant-colonel était présent avec quelques membres de son équipe.

« Bonjour Edward, le salua t-il, Alphonse, Winry.

- Bonjour Maes, répondirent-ils.

- Vous avez été placés dans Paris ? demanda Ed

- Oui, mon équipe s'occupe de plusieurs arrondissements. Elle est d'ailleurs divisée en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain. Nous sommes six équipes en tout et une septième dans les environs.

- Six ? Seulement ici ? fit Winry étonnée.

- La menace est réelle, alors les généraux ont employé les grands moyens, fit-il en haussant des épaules. Certains commandent même directement des troupes.

- Et vous ? demanda le jeune Elric.

- Moi j'ai des ordres mais je peux agir comme je veux. Ils en ont pas grand chose à faire tant que l'on s'occupe des terroristes.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit Ed en voyant l'heure.

- Faites attention à vous, » salua Hughes.

Les trois jeunes firent un signe de tête qui leur fut rendu par les deux sous-officiers de Maes. Un jeune homme roux et une jeune femme blonde qui, d'après Ed, attendait un heureux événement.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'établissement Stek, la tension était de plus en plus forte sur les épaules des adolescents. « Attention à vous » avait dit Hughes. Oui bien sûr, mais les jeunes savaient qui était la menace et s'attendaient pour tout dire au pire. Même l'officier ne pouvait pas imaginer la gravité de la situation. Ed soupira.

Si les meilleurs descendants d'astrologue n'arrivait pas à voir un tant soit peu l'avenir, c'était que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé et restait inimaginable…

Pourtant, Ren avait dit que ce qui était arrivé à Roy durant son enfance était nécessaire pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans le futur…

Etait-ce vraiment plusieurs personnes qui bloquaient ainsi les prédictions sur court termes de Ren, Yuko mais aussi Marcoh, Noah et Elma ? Des parents Armstrong et de ceux d'Ethan ?

Mais en plus, d'autres soucis se rajoutaient pour le blond. Toutes ses connaissances s'inquiétaient des futures attaques sur le territoire français. Cependant, personne ne savait quelle réelle menace pesait sur le pays et sur le monde. L'adolescent ne savait pas si les moyens ordinaires pouvaient les arrêter. Lui était un peu privilégié, mais en même temps, on pouvait le confondre avec les Obscurs puisque personne ne ferait la différence…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Comment vont réagir leurs amis lorsqu'ils seront que les attaques sont faites par des alchimistes, des sorciers, des astrologues, ce qui était déjà extraordinaire, mais que lui, Al ou Roy en étaient également ? Une main de son frère sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Tous les trois se sourirent faiblement et entrèrent dans le complexe scolaire.

oOo

Le jeune homme avait pensé que les cours se dérouleraient normalement. Il avait eu, en partie, raison. En partie seulement car les cours avaient bien lieux, mais les élèves étaient stressés, les professeurs inquiets et, en plus de tout cela, Lowan et les autres jeunes Obscurs n'étaient pas présents. Cela laissait présager des attaques déjà soigneusement planifiées…

En cours de mythologie, le regard d'Ed croisa celui rempli d'inquiétude d'Izumi. Oui, le pire n'avait pas encore commencé, pensa t-il en fixant les places vides…

oOo

Oh oui ! Le pire n'avait pas encore commencé… Quelque part en France, dans une maison isolée de tout, le pire se préparait. Une femme d'un certain âge s'y trouvait en compagnie d'une jeune femme beaucoup plus jeune.

L'une avait près de soixante-dix ans, l'autre seulement vingt-cinq ans. La première possédait des cheveux gris remontés en chignon et des yeux sombres, la deuxième avait des cheveux courts et noirs avec des yeux mauves.

Même leur comportement respectif était opposé. Alors que la plus jeune se tenait debout avec un air impassible et sans émotion, la plus vieille était assise dans un fauteuil devant un écran de télévision. On pouvait revoir l'intervention du Chef de l'Etat commenté par le journal de l'après-midi. Un sourire sadique et pervers s'afficha sur le visage de l'aînée.

« Il pense vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec son armée de pacotille ?! Hahaha ! Aucune armée n'a jamais pu me faire face ! s'écria t-elle en riant diaboliquement. J'ai toujours écrasé toutes les armées qui s'opposaient à la mienne ! J'ai gagné toutes les guerres déclarées et ils pensent pouvoir m'arrêter !? Eux !? Ces êtres humains sont vraiment méprisables ! gronda t-elle subitement en éteignant le poste. Soit, ils veulent connaître notre identité ? Bien, bien, ils le seront bientôt et à ce moment, ils regretteront leur existence ! s'exclama t-elle. Mais laissons-les encore un peu mariner dans leur inquiétude, c'est tellement meilleur d'avoir des doutes sur tout… HAHAHA ! » ria la vieille en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui se tenait toujours debout, droite comme un I à côté d'une table.

« Ma chère et tendre Lyra, il nous reste un dernier préparatif personnel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle vicieusement en lui tournant autour.

- Oui, Madame, répondit la dénommée Lyra sans aucune émotion.

- Après tout, ton entraînement est terminé… Et la seule chose qui pourrait encore m'arrêter, c'est ce corps vieux et inutile, n'est-ce pas ? continua t-elle sur le même ton.

- Oui Madame.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, _elle_ prendra tout de suite le dessus sur toi comme je te l'ai appris, rajouta la vieille en posant ses mains sur les côtes de Lyra qui restait immobile. Ne t'oppose surtout pas à _elle_ et tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

- Oui Madame.

- Une fois que ton corps sera à _elle_, que _son_ âme et _son_ esprit t'habiteras, plus rien ne l'arrêtera et ces maudits humains paieront enfin pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire ! s'énerva tout d'un coup la femme en agrippant solidement les côtes de la femme aux yeux mauves. Mais… fit-elle en se calmant, _eux_ aussi paieront pour avoir cru m'arrêter une fois, pour m'avoir 'scellée' pendant 50 ans, pour vouloir vivre _ici_… Ils paieront très chèrement cet affront, susurra t-elle à l'oreille de Lyra. Et toi, tu vas m'aider à les tuer tous, un par un... A mettre ce monde dans le même état qu'est le mien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ferons pencher définitivement la balance, rompant tout équilibre !

- Oui Madame, répéta t-elle encore une fois, tel un pantin.

- Hhahaha !! ria sadiquement l'aînée. Et nous le ferons bien mieux que _lui_ le faisait ! Nous _le_ surpasserons et _il_ devra admettre que je suis meilleure ! Qu'_il_ n'avait pas réussi à faire pencher la balance depuis des milliers d'années et que moi j'y arriverais en peu de temps ! HAHAH ! ria t-elle comme un démon. Bien, bien ! N'attendons pas une minute de plus dans ce cas ! Quittons ce corps inutile ! Gagnons ce corps jeune et agile, fit-elle en glissant ses mains le long des hanches de Lyra. Que le flux qui m'habitait passe dans ce nouveau corps ! HAHAHA !! »

Dans un dernier rire sinistre, elle attrapa le couteau se trouvant sur la table et dans un geste précis, elle se poignarda dans le ventre. Le sang jaillit en abondance de la profonde blessure alors que le couteau taché de sang tomba au sol. La femme s'écroula également tandis que son sang se répandait autour d'elle dans une flaque rouge foncée. Alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle, une lumière aveuglante apparut, enveloppa Lyra et disparut aussi tôt.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne releva le visage. Ses yeux, avant vide d'émotion, affichaient maintenant une perversité et une cruauté qui se lisaient également dans le sourire diabolique qu'elle affichait.

« S'en est finit de Dante, dit-elle doucement. Maintenant, c'est Lyra… »

Un moment de silence suivit sa phrase avant d'être coupé par son rire pervers.

« Hahaha ! Oui, maintenant plus rien n'arrêtera Darkness ! Plus rien de m'arrêtera ! Mwouhahahaha !!! »

Son éclat de voix résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour le corps jaillissant dans la pièce et sortit.

« Ma vengeance sera terrible FullMetal. Tu m'as peut-être eu une fois avec ton frère, ton père et ton fameux supérieur Flame, mais cette fois-ci, tu ne t'échapperas plus… » dit-elle en affichant un sourire effrayant.

oOo

Au même instant, un frisson parcourut le corps d'Edward alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, débarrassant la table avec l'aide de Roy. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit d'un coup…

« Roy… appela t-il, tu es sûr que… que nous allons nous en sortir ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Le noiraud posa l'assiette qu'il tenait près de l'évier et se tourna pour voir le jeune homme.

« J'ai… j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment et… expliqua le blond.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ed. Tout ira bien, le rassura son amant. Si Sarad arrive à nous envoyer des informations, nous pourrons empêcher leurs attaques, rajouta t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Ensuite, il faudra que nous arrivions à rechanger certains alchimistes et à…. Tuer les autres….

- Roy…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faudra le faire, dit-il doucement. Nous devons rétablir un équilibre… Ren, Patrick, Sumire et Yuko nous aideront… Les autres aussi, mais c'est sur eux que repose notre base…

- Roy…

- Ne t'en fait pas, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux d'or, nos ancêtres les ont arrêtés une fois. Avec leur aide, nous pourrons les arrêter une deuxième fois, » finit-il pour rassurer l'adolescent.

Le blond soupira dans les bras de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ses paroles…

« Si seulement Hohenheim pouvait revenir à temps…. Si seulement Sensei était là…. Sensei… Je sais que nos sommes entre de bonnes mains avec Ren et Patrick… Et que Yuko est une grande astrologue qui peut maintenant aussi se servir de l'Alkom pour l'aider en plus de la faible Trasme, mais… Si Sensei était là… J'espère que Darkness agit seule pour son plan, sinon… Si elle agit avec _lui_…. Pensa Roy, si elle agit avec _lui_ et que Sensei n'est pas là… Même pour FullMetal, même pour Ren… Patrick… même pour Oxygen, Planet et _moi_, il y aura des difficultés à lutter contre deux esprits à la fois… »

Il soupira en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du blond, autant pour le rassurer lui que lui-même…

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeudi 16 mars, rien n'avait changé. Aucune n'attaque n'était arrivée, aucun signe des terroristes ne s'était fait voir et aucune trace n'avait été trouvée par l'armée.

Cela n'enlevait rien à l'inquiétude et au pressentiment du jeune blond. Venant de terminer les rares cours qui avaient encore lieux, Ed prit le chemin du retour pour retrouver son amant. Il quitta son frère quelques mètres avant d'arriver chez lui. Voyant la porte de la maison de Pinako se refermer et la sienne s'ouvrir pour laisser place à son amant qui n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Sarad, Ed ne put retenir un soupir.

Les choses stagnaient et ça… Ce n'était jamais très bon signe…

oOo

Dans un autre coin de la France, en Bretagne pour être plus précis, un autre soupir pesant se fit entendre. Dans une petite maisonnée près de Brest se trouvaient trois jeunes gens. Enfin jeune… Pour deux d'entre eux, mais le troisième ne pouvait plus être qualifié de cette manière.

La télévision était allumée, mais son auditeur ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'émission de variété diffusée à cette heure-ci. En effet, les nombreux soupirs venaient de lui.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce s'amusaient bêtement avec un jeu de fléchette et plusieurs cannettes de bières, dont la plupart étaient bien sûr vides… Ils riaient d'un gros rire gras, exaspérant pour ceux qui les écoutaient, ce qui était justement le cas de notre premier jeune homme.

En réalité, ce jeune homme de 29 ans n'était autre que Zolof Kimblee, le Crimson Alchemist. Ces deux compagnons, enfin si l'on pouvait dire cela, était Cornello Serano ou Prayer et Kain Halls ou Shield.

Le premier était un vieux prêtre de 40 ans chauve, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas du tout d'être un… hum… Psychopathe avide de pouvoir ?… Enfin bref, comme compagnie, ce n'était pas l'idéal… Cornello était un des alchimistes aux bottes de Darkness qui n'attendait plus qu'à agir. En fait, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre, surtout avec de la bière, mais détruire ou tuer, ça c'était vraiment excellent de son point de vue personnel…

Kain, lui, avait une trentaine d'année. Il était déjà recherché puisqu'il s'agissait d'un tueur en série dont la méthode n'a jamais été découverte et pour cause, il se servait de l'alchimie pour ses fins macabres… Ou plutôt son alchimie et sa magie mélangée puisque son ancêtre était à l'origine un sorcier qui a vu ses pouvoirs réduits sur Terre et qui a appris les bases de l'Alchimie. Un peu plus réfléchis que l'autre, il n'aimait pas moins voir couler le sang… En fait, alchimiste ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était tuer, d'où son rang de serial killer…

Pour Kimblee, ils étaient tous les deux exaspérants… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait pour les faire exploser… Ah si, il savait…

« attendez mes ordres qu'elle avait dit l'autre vieille peau, pfff…, souffla t-il. Franchement, m'envoyer dans un trou paumé comme celui-là parce que bien entendu _Madame_ s'était arrangée pour qu'on soit le plus éloigné de toute civilisation ! On capte même pas le câble ici ! » s'exclama t-il en éteignant le poste.

Ses éclats de voix ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles des deux hommes, trop occupés à faire un concours de boissons en riant bêtement…

L'alchimiste des explosifs se leva, se dirigea vers les chambres et se mit à fixer l'extérieur par une fenêtre. Le temps n'était pas folichon avec les nuages gris qui menaçaient de laisser tomber leur contenu en abondance.

« Regardez-moi ce temps aussi… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tay voulait jamais venir en vacances ici, se dit-il à lui-même. Taylor… répéta t-il alors que des souvenirs semblaient refaire surface, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec toi… Je serais pas dans cette situation et puis, avec un temps comme ça, on aurait très bien pu s'occuper autrement, hein ? demanda t-il à l'homme non-présent, un sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te rejoindre encore maintenant ? » se demanda Zolof.

Cependant, quelques secondes seulement après ces pensées, l'expression du jeune homme changea brutalement. L'expression de tristesse et de regret due à ses souvenirs laissa la place à une expression plus froide, plus cruelle… Un sourire destructeur apparu alors que le même sentiment se voyait dans ses yeux. Un rire pervers, un rire laissant s'exprimer toute la violence qui émanait de l'esprit de Crimson se fit alors entendre.

Crimson se rendit à nouveau dans le salon où les deux autres alchimistes avaient arrêté leur petit jeu.

« Aha ! Crimson vient de se réveiller ! s'exclama Kain

- Mwouhahah ! quelle bonne nouvelle ! mwouhahaha ! se contenta de rire Cornello

- Que nous prépares-tu ? demanda Kain avec un air carnassier.

- On va faire exploser deux, trois trucs dans la capitale, déclara Crimson en gardant son sourire narquois et en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Ca ne fera de mal à personne de s'entraîner un peu et d'avoir un peu de pub, non ? »

Et c'était ainsi que Crimson, ayant reprit l'avantage sur les pensées de Kimblee, sortit de la demeure pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à Paris…

oOo

Lundi 20 mars, sur les Champs-Elysées. Le jour du printemps. Une interview était donnée par Cuevas Asao. Journaliste confirmée d'une trentaine d'année, la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs avait été envoyé par la chaîne principale pour questionner les hauts responsables de l'armée à propos des menaces d'attentats.

Jeune femme aux yeux bleus océans, elle était dynamique et possédait plus d'un tour pour faire parler ceux qui ne le voulaient pas… Quelques fois sournoise et ironique, Asao était très sympathique et assez fêtarde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler ! Ne lui confiez surtout rien si cela doit rester secret !

La jeune femme était mariée à Cuevas Enrique, 37 ans, mécanicien de son état. Ensemble, ils ont une petite fille, Seto, de six ans.

Ainsi, Asao était en présence d'Olivia Milla Armstrong, Lieutenant-général des armées françaises, mais également alchimiste et connue sous le nom de FireBlast. Elle était accompagnée par le commandant Miles et le capitaine Buccaneer. Tous les deux étaient également des alchimistes connus sous le nom de Moutain pour le premier et Secator pour le second.

Olivia Milla Armstrong était une femme de 34 ans et l'aînée de la famille. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds dont une mèche lui cachait la moitié du visage et des yeux bleus clairs. Ses yeux, justement, étaient très perçants et n'affichaient aucune crainte : elle était sure d'elle. Calme et attentive, elle n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir posément avant. De ce fait, Olivia apparaissait avec une aura puissante autour d'elle qui imposait le respect et pouvait même effrayer ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Sérieuse, elle n'hésitait pas à aller droit au but sans passer par quatre chemins. Assez sévère, FireBlast préférait se faire son propre jugement sur une personne plutôt que d'écouter les avis des autres.

Ethan Miles, fils de Henschel et Kari Miles, jeune homme de trente ans, possédait des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval tandis que ses yeux étaient rouges foncés et sa peau mat.

Ethan tenait pour tout dire beaucoup de sa mère. Il portait souvent des lunettes de soleil ce qui empêchait aux personnes de savoir ses réactions. Cela le rendait respecté et en même temps un peu effrayant : on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Calme, peu bavard, il n'en restait pas moins une personne soucieuse de ses proches et très aimable. Réfléchis, Ethan établissait souvent de bons plans d'actions ou donnait des conseils très utiles.

Le jeune commandant était marié à Rebecca Miles qui était archiviste à l'armée tout comme Sheska. Ils élevaient un garçonnet de six ans, Kay.

Enfin Scott Buccaneer, 30 ans, était un homme de la même carrure qu'Alex Armstrong. Grand, costaud et très musclé, Scott avaient des yeux sombres, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs reliés en une longue tresse et des fines moustaches de la même teinte.

Malgré son apparence et son air de dur, le jeune homme était sympathique, aimait rire et relever des défis. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux dans son travail. De plus, il était très doué au combat rapproché et au maniement de plusieurs armes. Scott aimait beaucoup l'aîné des Armstrong, son Général donc. Il était l'un des seuls à lui tirer un sourire… Pourtant, rien n'était officiel entre eux… Du moins pour l'instant…

Ainsi donc, Asao avait été chargée de cette entrevue spéciale avec un haut-gradé des forces armées pour connaître l'évolution de la situation. Et évolution, il n'y en avait pas…

« La situation a t-elle connue une avancée depuis la semaine dernière ? questionna la journaliste

- Non, pas spécialement, répondit simplement Olivia. Aucune attaque, aucune nouvelle, absolument rien de nouveau.

- Pensez-vous que la décision du Président Bradley soit justifiée ? Ne s'agirait-il pas d'un coup monté, aucune information ne provenant des 'terroristes' ?

- Elle est clairement justifiée, fit la femme en fronçant les sourcils. La menace est réelle et importante. L'acte est peut-être non justifié, non réclamé et rien ne s'est produit depuis, mais ils n'attendront plus très longtemps, ils peuvent attaquer à tout moment, dit-elle froidement. Le déploiement sur tout le territoire est nécessaire pour prévenir les attaques ou les empêcher… Du moins, essayer de les empêcher…

- Comment cela 'essayer' ? » répéta Asao étonnée.

Olivia soupira. Il était impossible à de simples soldats, même très bien entrainés, de venir à bout d'alchimistes tels que Darkness ou Iron Blood. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas déclarer cela devant la France entière et en direct, qui plus est !

« Nous ne savons pas leurs nombres, leurs moyens ou leurs capacités, répondit-elle finalement. Il peut s'agir de criminels entraînés à toute éventualité et, sans aucun doute, à manipuler différentes armes ou moyens de destruction. Il sera donc difficile de localiser rapidement leurs actes si les moyens sont différents à chaque fois.

- Vous pensez qu'ils n'attaqueront pas toujours avec une explosion, dont, je rappelle, aucune bombe et aucun détonateur n'a été retrouvés. Quel est votre avis sur ce point ?

- Oui, ils ne viendront pas toujours avec une explosion, mais cela se terminera toujours par une destruction importante… le fait qu'aucune trace n'a été retrouvée, prouve que leurs armes sont avancées et très dangereuses…

- Pensez-vous pouvoir les stopper ?

- Il le faut. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix…

- D'après vous, pourquoi menacer la France après avoir attaqué gravement l'Allemagne ? »

Parce qu'Eckart est impliquée, pensa Buccaneer en retenant un soupir sarcastique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Miles de l'autre côté de son supérieur qui retenait, comme lui, une remarque ironique face à cela.

« L'attaque du Parlement a été rapide et, je dois dire, efficace puisqu'elle a eu lieu dans le Parlement lui-même. Ce qui veut suggérer que la personne a eu accès à ce lieu, pourtant protégé. Il a dû recevoir de l'aide d'une personne travaillant au Parlement. Provoquer une attaque là-bas pour débuter, était sans doute le moyen le plus simple qu'avaient les terroristes.

- Des allemands seraient impliqués ? Pensez-vous que la disparition de Dietlinde Eckart soit liée à cela ? Est-il possible qu'elle soit impliquée dans l'attaque ?

- Je ne peux pas accuser des personnes à tort et à travers, fit Olivia. Nous le saurons quand nous aurons trouvés des preuves ou des pistes, déclara t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait final.

- Et pour la France ? reprit Asao.

- Le fait que le France soit la première menacée pourrait provenir du fait qu'elle abrite, sans le savoir, un nombre important de ces terroristes.

- Les responsables seraient alors des français ?

- J'ai dit qu'ils semblaient résider en France, non qu'ils fussent de nationalité française. Du moins pas tous. Sinon, il me semblerait que leur prévision d'attaque sur tout le territoire serait impossible.

- Et pour l'outre-mer ? Y a t-il un danger immédiat ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, la femme écarquilla les yeux alors que ses deux subordonnés se crispèrent. L'outre-mer ? Personne n'y avait pensé ! Mais d'après le rapport de Caleb, même les nouveaux sont sur l'espace national…

Espérons que ceux qui ne soient pas découverts le soient également…

« Les unités déjà stationnées là-bas sont bien évidemment en alerte, fit alors Olivia. Cependant, aucune menace concernant l'outre-mer n'a été clairement indiquée.

- A propos des meurtres de Lout Roah et Selene Fairey, lieutenant dans l'armée française, se peut-il que les terroristes soient responsables de ces meurtres également ? aucune trace n'a été retrouvée et la mort n'a été confirmée par aucune méthode connue…, » demanda la jeune journaliste.

Olivia resta un instant interdite. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient mêlés ! Mais, de par sa position et par l'ampleur nationale, elle ne pouvait pas le déclarer ouvertement… Miles lâcha un soupir tandis que Buccaneer se contenta d'un grognement amer.

A quelques pas de l'interview, une des troupes en patrouille dans ce premier arrondissement s'arrêta. Il s'agissait d'une partie de l'unité de Hughes. La jeune femme blonde, Riza Hawkeye, attendait la réponse de son Général. Toute la troupe, composée d'une dizaine de personne, attendait également sa réponse.

Après tout, Selene Fairey avait été une de leur amie et collègue, ils voulaient avoir le cœur net par rapport à son assassinat. Jean Havoc, le jeune homme roux et mari de Riza, s'arrêta près d'elle. Il était inquiet quant à la réaction de cette dernière à la question posée. Il savait qu'elle voulait à tout prix retrouver les coupables du décès de son amie.

Maes se tenait devant eux avec Kain Fury, Sergent-Chef, et Hermanns Breda, 2e Lieutenant. Le premier était un jeune homme de petite taille (certainement un futur ami d'Edward) aux cheveux et yeux sombres et portant des lunettes alors que le second était un soldat un peu rondouillard avec des cheveux brun-roux et des yeux marrons.

Les autres membres de la patrouille se tenaient derrière leur supérieur qu'était Hughes. Il s'agissait de Farman Vato, Adjudant, mari de Sheska et jeune homme aux cheveux grisâtre, Maria Ross et Denny Brosh, 2e Lieutenant aux courts cheveux noirs et Sergent avec de courts cheveux de couleur paille. Ils étaient mariés et avaient une petite fille de six ans, Mélanie. On retrouvait également Roe Anton, Commandant aux cheveux blonds, et finalement Bermouth Frédéric, 1er lieutenant aux cheveux bruns.

Bien entendu, l'unité de Hughes ne s'arrêtait pas là, mais l'autre moitié patrouillait un peu plus loin dans l'arrondissement.

Olivia, elle, avait remarqué l'arrêt de ses subordonnées. En effet, Maes commandait directement une vingtaine de personne, mais il recevait ses ordres d'Olivia. Les autres généraux pouvait également lui donné des ordres dans certaines circonstances.

Elle soupira avant de répondre. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité. Pas à eux.

« Il y a… De grande chance pour que les terroristes et les assassins soient les mêmes personnes…

- Vous pensez que…. »

Asao n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'un bruit sourd et une onde de choc se propagèrent dans l'avenue. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, des cris retentirent provenant du haut de la rue.

« Qu'es-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit la journaliste.

- Asao, regarde ! » l'interpella son caméraman en se tournant vers la provenance des bruits.

Un épais nuage de fumée, des flammes gigantesques pouvaient être aperçues. Une panique générale s'était installée parmi les civils qui courraient le plus loin possible de l'explosion.

« Et Merde ! » jura fortement Olivia.

Cela étonna Hughes. Jamais le général n'avait juré. La voir s'énervée de la sorte ne présageait rien de bon…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Maes ne réfléchit pas davantage à cela et la suivit avec son équipe vers le lieu de l'accident. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres regarde son caméraman aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. D'un signe de tête, ils suivirent les militaires. De toute façon, l'explosion a dû passer en direct, alors ils n'étaient plus à cela près…

Tsugu Henpu était donc un des caméramans de la chaîne principale. Il travaillait souvent avec la jeune femme. Les yeux vert foncé, l'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, un peu plus peut-être, était d'habitude peu bavard et peu démonstratif. Cependant, l'attaque l'avait surpris à un tel point qu'il n'avait pu retenir son exclamation.

Il s'amusait souvent avec son garçonnet de cinq ans, Renton. En effet, il était marié à une jeune cuisinière, Maru Henpu.

Alors que la journaliste et son caméraman rattrapaient les soldats, une seconde explosion eut lieu. La secousse et le souffle étaient beaucoup plus puissants ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir lieu très loin d'eux. Les cris des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue reprirent de plus belle alors que des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes courraient pour échapper aux terroristes.

La troupe s'était arrêté en voyant l'état de panique actuel. Buccaneer profita du fait qu'un homme passa près de lui pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier fut pris de terreur et se mis à supplier de l'épargner.

« Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes la Défense, dites-nous ce qui s'est passé ! fit l'homme aux yeux noirs.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! paniqua l'homme. On était dans la Fnac quand on a vu ces hommes entrer. Ils étaient bizarres et puis trente seconde après, je l'ai vu poser ses mains sur le mur et tout le magasin avait explosé !

- Combien étaient-ils ? demanda rapidement Olivia.

- Tr… trois je crois, bégaya t-il. Tout le monde a commencé à courir dans la rue ! la Fnac est en ruine, tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur n'ont pas dû s'en sortir ! fit-il en commençant à trembler.

- Et la deuxième explosion ?

- Il a détruit le Virgin aussi et la boutique d'à côté ! Il est fou, complètement fou ! s'écria t-il.

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna la femme d'un ton dur. Appelez les secours, les pompiers, bref, tout ! c'est compris ? »

L'homme acquiesça en tremblant. Lorsqu'il fut relâché, il se remit à courir pour faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ce fut à cet instant que la deuxième troupe de Hughes arriva.

« Colonel ! Lieutenant-Colonel ! appella un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Lieutenant Riboli ! s'écria Hughes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une jeune femme blonde

- Une attaque, Lieutenant Kiris, répondit Olivia. Dépêchez-vous, on y va ! »

La seconde troupe de l'unité de Hughes était donc composé du mari de Noah, Roa Riboli. Ce dernier était donc au courant de l'existence des alchimistes, par conséquent de ce qu'était son Général, et de la menace des Obscurs. La jeune femme était Martel Kiris, jeune parent d'un garçon de deux ans Drew avec Dolcetto Kiris, Capitaine dans l'équipe de Maes.

On retrouvait également Yoki Zynski, Commandant également, Bido Tita, Adjudant, Barry Nuivy, Caporal, Gérard Kraven, Commandant et le plus âgé du groupe, Lawrence Rikoff, Caporal, Nuts Stell, Sergent, et finalement Kite Logan, Adjudant et compagnon de Nuts.

Tout le groupe se mit à courir en direction de la dernière explosion. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre bâtiment fut soufflé alors que l'aînée des Armstrong aperçu Kimblee ou plutôt Crimson.

« C'était prévisible, » fut sa seule pensée.

Il était accompagné de Kain et de Cornello et, d'après ses attaques complètement décidées par son bon plaisir de terreur, cela n'avait pas été prévu dans les plans de l'alchimiste diabolique qu'était Darkness.

Comme si la présence de toute une patrouille et d'une journaliste en directe ne suffisait pas à compliquer les choses pour Olivia (eh oui, comment arrêter Crimson avec autant de témoins !), une autre unité de l'armée arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Cette unité-ci était dirigée par le Colonel Frank Archer, surnommé affectueusement par l'équipe de Hughes 'Le Hareng'. Cependant ceci est une autre histoire qui n'a pas sa place immédiate dans l'urgence à laquelle nous faisons face.

« Général Armstrong, salua Archer. Nous patrouillons dans l'arrondissement 4 quand nous avons entendu une explosion. Nous…. »

Il fut interrompu par une voix que les trois alchimistes reconnurent rapidement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, en voilant du monde, ricana Crimson en s'approchant légèrement des soldats. Autant de personne pour moi, quel honneur vous me faites, fit-il ironiquement. En plus, je passe à la télé, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Tsugu. Dois-je saluer la France ou ce cher Président ? » dit-il sarcastiquement sous les rires des deux autres Obscurs et sous les cris de frayeurs de la foule qui cherchait toujours à fuir le quartier.

Les soldats n'apprécièrent guère son ton. Avant que le har… pardon, Archer n'ait pu répliquer, Olivia s'adressa à l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Mon _cher_ Général, sourit-il, même vous, vous vous êtes déplacée pour moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre, ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier, vous savez tous ce qu'il y a à savoir, non ? La lettre était très claire là-dessus.

- Que faites-vous ici ? renchérit Miles.

- Eh bien, cela se voit, je crois, ria l'alchimiste. Je détruis tout ce qu'il y a à ma portée ! C'est que je m'ennuyais un peu depuis la dernière fois, mon aide n'avait pas été requise tout de suite ! ria t-il d'un rire froid et machiavélique.

- Comment osez-vous ! s'écria Archer. Vous êtes cerné et ne pouvez plus vous enfuir, alors posez vos armes ! fit-il en pointant son arme vers Crimson, suivit ensuite par son unité.

- Mwouhahhaha ! fut le rire gras de Cornello et de Kain derrière Kimblee.

- Mes armes ? » répéta t-il en couvrant le bruit désagréable de ses compagnons. Ce qu'il aimerait les faire exploser aussi !

« Je n'ai pas d'armes, mon très cher Colonel.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Oh, mais ce n'était pas mon attention. Cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, fit-il en s'avançant doucement vers la troupe. Mais, je ne pense pas que je vais me couper les mains rien que pour vous, Colonel, sourit-il en attrapant soudainement un civil qui s'échappait devant lui.

- Comment ça ? s'interloqua Archer qui ne baissait pas son arme.

- Colonel, attention ! » s'écria Roa.

En effet, ce dernier avait prédit tout comme Olivia le geste de Crimson. L'alchimiste posa ses deux mains sur sa victime qui s'illumina dans un cri avant d'exploser devant les regards horrifiés des soldats et des civils. Les bouts de chair et d'organe retombèrent au sol tandis que la fontaine de sang tâcha d'un rouge vif le goudron.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par le cri d'une femme qui déclencha à nouveau la terreur parmi la foule. Asao et Tsugu n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils venaient d'assister à un tel spectacle macabre. Bon nombre de français avait d'ailleurs suivit cela par la chaîne de télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que s'était ça ? demanda Kite secoué.

- C'était simplement une explosion déclenchée par alchimie, fit l'obscurs en s'essuyant les mains sans aucune forme de regret pour sa victime. Et encore ce n'était _que_ de l'Alchimie seule.

- Quoi ? mais c'est… » commença Breda.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était impossible. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait vu cet homme explosé après avoir été simplement touché par le terroriste. Alchimie ? Un alchimiste ? Cette science qui devait être disparue existait-elle ? Etait-elle aussi redoutable ? Pourquoi des terroristes utiliseraient-ils de l'alchimie ?

Attendez… Il avait dit « _que_ de l'Alchimie seule » ?! Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il y avait autre chose d'aussi impossible qui existerait en plus d'elle ? Et quoi donc ?

Tout de même pas de la magie !

Non, l'Alchimie et la magie existeraient ? Mais comment, pourquoi…. ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? s'écria Archer

- Vous vouliez voir mon arme, non ? répondit simplement Crimson avec son éternel sourire sarcastique.

- Vous… , fit ce dernier en voulant s'élancer sur le meurtrier.

- Arrêtez, vous ne voulez pas finir comme cet homme !? » lui cria Buccaneer.

Le colonel ne lui répondit rien. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne recevait pas d'ordre de lui, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du Général dont Buccaneer et Miles étaient les subordonnés directs.

« Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara alors Kimblee en se retournant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Olivia. Où comptez-vous aller ?

- Là où vous ne nous trouverez jamais, répondit l'homme aux yeux dorés. Il n'y a plus personne ici à par vous, et vous n'êtes pas drôle alors je m'en vais, fit-il en soupirant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, rajouta t-il en se retournant face à eux, on se reverra, » termina l'homme avant de s'enfuir avec Cornello et Kain.

Lorsque Riza aperçu les trois hommes s'enfuirent, les paroles du Général lui revinrent en tête

_« Il y a… De grande chance pour que les terroristes et les assassins soient les mêmes personnes… »_

_« C'était simplement une explosion déclenchée par alchimie »_

_« Et encore, c'était _que_ de l'Alchimie seule »_

« Ce sont les terroristes qui ont tué Selene, pensa t-elle. Ce sont eux les terroristes… Des alchimistes… Ils sont des alchimistes… Des Alchimistes et… Et… Ce sont eux… C'est des alchimistes qui ont tué Selene! »

Instantanément à ces pensées, la future mère chargea son arme et mis les trois alchimistes en joute avant de tirer.

Le coup de feu étonna tout le monde : Olivia, Maes ou Jean. Même Kimblee fut étonné de voir Kain s'écrouler au sol. La balle l'avait directement à la jambe. Ne s'en occupant pas davantage, il continua de s'enfuir.

Riza voyant l'alchimiste tenté de se relever, tira à nouveau plusieurs coups de feu. Lorsque son chargeur fut vide, les deux autres avaient disparu tandis que l'ancien Shield gisait sur la route.

A cet instant, les trois alchimistes furent pris d'un vertige dû à la mort d'un des Maîtres. Ils se reprirent rapidement sous l'œil inquiet de Hughes.

« Général, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il

- Oui, ca va… Prévenez le quartier général, essayer de trouver des survivants et nettoyez la zone, » fit-elle une main devant ses yeux.

Bien qu'inquiet, l'homme aux yeux verts exécuta les ordres. Jean, lui, fit lâcher son arme à Riza qui se mis à trembler. Il la prit dans ses bras tentant de la réconforter. Asao et Tsugu se regardèrent. Ce qui venait de se passer relevait du surnaturel et pourtant était bien réel. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa alors le silence pesant. Ethan s'éloigna d'Olivia et de Scott pour prendre son appel.

« Ethan, ça va ? fit la voix d'une jeune femme.

- Rebecca… Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas…

- J'ai… J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé à la télévision… Ils sont passés en action…fit-elle connaissant la situation… Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…, soupira l'homme à la peau mat. Attendre les nouveaux ordres des Généraux. Sûrement…

- Vous allez vous réunir ? demanda t'elle en sachant qu'il parlait à double sens. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Sarad ?

- Oui, je pense. Non, on ne sait pas qui ils sont, répondit-il toujours en code.

- Ren n'a toujours rien vu ?

- Non, pas à ce que je sache… Ni les autres…

- … Une chose est connue, crois-tu qu'ils vont se douter du reste ?

- Au vus de ses paroles ambigües et de ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est fort possible…. Dans un certain domaine je pense tout de même… répondit-il.

- Faites attention à vous. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir la population en sachant qu'une science ancienne les menace…. Et autre chose qu'ils pensaient faux…

- Oui, je sais, soupira Miles. Ne t'en fait pas, nous ferons attention.

- Je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'ils soient au courant, déclara finalement Rebecca.

- D'accord. Fait aussi attention à toi. A tout à l'heure, » fit Ethan avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme soupira une énième fois. Il ne savait pas si la situation pouvait devenir plus compliquée et pourtant….

oOo

Mais Rebecca n'apprendra pas grand chose aux alchimistes qui, pour la plupart, suivaient l'interview d'Olivia. Assis sur le sofa, dans les bras de son amant, Ed n'en revenait pas. A présent, c'était fait. L'existence des alchimistes était révélée, mais la leur. Pas encore et, espérait-il, jamais.

Leur groupe devait à tout prix stopper les Obscurs. Autrement, la situation ne ferait que s'aggraver et tous les alchimistes pourraient être mis dans le même sac.

Et pas seulement les alchimistes… S'ils voient que la magie, l'astrologie et l'élixirologie sont aussi impliqués à des niveaux plus bas… Ils seront encore davantage pris pour des…

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pour l'instant, l'Armée n'avait aucun nom cependant, elle mettra rapidement une identité sur les trois hommes et surtout sur Shield….

Et à long terme, sur eux ?

« Le moins terrible, déclara Roy. Kain était le moins terrible de tous puisque c'était plus sa nature humaine qu'alchimiste qui faisait le mal et donc était plus simple à stopper, soupira t-il. Je crois… qu'une rapide réunion s'impose… »

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer à ses propos…

oOo

Voilà le premier hapitre de la partie 2 de ma fic. Ca va être beaucoup moins joyeux dans cette partie comme vous avez pu le constater déjà un peu...

Enfin, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez quand même^^


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes :** Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 2 de la deuxième partie de ma fic !

Je pense que je pourrais encore poster un chapitre avant la rentrée, mais après…. Je ne sais pas quand sera là le suivant….

Je verrais bien comment je vais m'en sortir…

Mais bon !! Voilà un chapitre où l'on va voir une grande partie de l'armée ! Et comme vous vous en doutez, ca va pas être joyeux pour notre blondinet !XD

(PS : t'en fait pas Ed, ca va s'arranger un jour xd)

**Disclaimer** : AUCUN personnages ne m'appartient. les apparences, certains noms (et surtout l'idée de l'alchimie de cette manière et des surnoms) ne m'appartient PAS, mais à leur créateur respectif ! Les caractères, eux, pour la plupart sont de moi Xd

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Roy/Ed

**Chapitre 2 : L'armée s'en mêle.**

« Renkin ? » fit une voix étonnée qui partait dans les aigus. Le jeune homme, car c'était un homme, à qui appartenait la voix ne put retenir son exclamation alors qu'il regardait les informations télévisées.

« Nani ? » lui répondit une voix plus grave qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Ah, Yuki !, fit Shûichi, car c'était bien lui, alors que le blond sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou.

- je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier comme ça quand tu regardes la télé, fit l'écrivain en allant se chercher une canette de bière.

- Gomen… Demo, Yuki… commença le chanteur. Kagami-san vient de dire que les terroristes sont passés à l'action en France… Il semblerait d'après une déclaration de l'un d'eux que les terroristes sont des… alchimistes… expliqua t-il.

- Alchimistes ? répéta Eiri. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes nouveau comme conneries, dit-il en arrivant dans le salon.

- Yuki !! s'exclama Shûichi. Mais c'est vrai ce que je dis ! En plus, il n'y aurait pas de l'alchimie, mais autre chose aussi !

- Quoi ? la magie tant qu'on y est ?

- … Les suppositions vont dans ce sens après les paroles du terroriste…

- Ouais, ouais, fut la réponse peu convaincue du blond en s'allumant une cigarette avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Regarde si tu me crois pas ! Kagami-san est sur place, tu le sais bien ! Et l'attaque a été filmée par un journaliste français ! » bouda le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

Soufflant une bouffée de nicotine, il posa sa main sur la tête du chanteur. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque ce dernier arrêta tout de suite de bouder. En effet, le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina avant de se jeter sur son amant avec un 'YUKI' dévastateur.

Ce dernier se contenta de regarder les informations et d'écouter les propos de Kagami, ne faisant pas attention à son petit ami devenu koala pour l'heure.

Kyoji Kagami était un jeune homme de 34 ans. Les cheveux courts et blond foncé, les yeux améthystes, Kyoji était un journaliste très réputé au pays du soleil levant. Calme, assez discret, le jeune homme possédait une voix grave qui pouvait faire contraste avec l'impression qu'il dégageait. Il s'entendait très bien avec Akabane Kurodo qu'il avait rencontré lorsque ce dernier était revenu dans son pays natal. Kyoji s'était donc lui-même intéressé à la France et avait été le premier à se proposer pour suivre l'évolution de la situation sur le territoire. Il profitait en même temps de cela pour pouvoir voir Akabane…

« Kagami-san, fit Hige Rokujo dans le studio, comment les autorités françaises réagissent-elles après la découverte de la nature des terroristes ?

- Pour l'instant, on peut dire qu'elles ne savent pas comment réagir face à cette situation, répondit en duplex Kyoji. Comment réagir lorsqu'on apprend que ceux qui menacent le pays sont des utilisateurs d'une science dite disparue. D'une science et peut-être d'art considéré en leurs temps comme occulte et divinatoire, mais surtout inexistant. Le choc plane encore après le meurtre en direct d'un civil par les terroristes. Le choc est d'autant plus grand que la personne a été tuée par alchimie. Cela peut sembler irréel, mais rien d'autre n'expliquerait la nature de cette mort horrible, déclara t-il alors que les images filmées par Tsugu repassaient à l'écran.

Pour le moment, continua t-il, les dégâts causés la veille sont estimés, les débris dégagés et les blessés soignés tandis qu'une recherche pour d'éventuel survivants continue. Aucune identité n'a été mise sur les alchimistes, mais la recherche est en court pour celui qui est décédé suite à la contre-attaque de l'armée sur les lieux. Le fait d'être menacé par des alchimistes risque de laisser les autorités dans le doute pendant un moment encore, termina Kagami.

- Nous vous remercions Kagami-san, fit le journaliste avant de se tourner vers les caméras. Voilà les informations qu'à pu nous donner Kagami-san avec Rokujo-san. Je rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux sur les lieux de l'attaque portée hier en France….. »

Eiri éteiginit la télévision. Il en avait assez entendu. Le silence s'installa entre les deux amants.

Ce que Kagami venait de dire était incroyable et pourtant, il avait raison. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer la nature du meurtre du civil.

L'écrivain avait éteint le téléviseur sachant très bien que Hige allait continuer sur ce sujet, mais pour lui, il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage.

Hige Rokujo était un homme d'environ 35 ans. Il exerçait le métier de journaliste et présentait souvent les informations. Il possédait des yeux de couleur noisette ainsi que des cheveux châtains très clair Très gentil, il était également très ferme : sa gentillesse ne l'empêchait pas d'être respecté et d'avoir le dernier mot.

Hige était en couple avec Toboe Rokujo, comme Ritsuka et Sôbi par exemple. Toboe faisait équipe avec Kagami en étant le caméraman du duo. Agé de 33 ans, il possédait de court cheveux auburn et des yeux marrons. Il travaillait régulièrement avec ce dernier sur les lieux. Débordant d'une grande gentillesse également, il s'attachait rapidement aux personnes. Toujours prêt à donner un coup de main ou à remonter le moral, le jeune homme redonnait toujours le sourire.

Eiri écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de soupirer. En réalité, il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Roy et Ed qui habitaient en France. Son jeune amant savait que l'écrivain était inquiet, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas le montrer. Le blond tourna la tête pour voir le regard de son amant qui affichait clairement son sentiment intérieur : l'inquiétude.

Il comprenait maintenant sa réaction. De l'alchimie… De la magie ? Et autre chose ? Comment était-ce possible ? De ce qu'il en savait, l'alchimie n'était plus pratiquée depuis longtemps et les notes retrouvées étant codées, aucun éclaircissement existait sur cette science mystérieuse… De plus, jamais une utilisation comme celle des terroristes n'avait été évoquée et ça, dans n'importe quel ouvrage…

Quant à la magie… C'était encore plus difficile à croire puisqu'aucun vestige n'était présent de ce côté-ci… Alors peu ou pas de notes et de textes, aucune utilisation concrète… Et là, un usage qui dépassait le simple entendement terrestre…

Il sourit faiblement au chanteur, voulant le rassurer. Il n'aimait pas quand Shûichi était inquiet, il le préférait comme d'habitude : joyeux et bruyant. Bien sûr, cela, Yuki n'allait pas le reconnaître à haute de voix, en tout cas, pas de sitôt !

Le petit sourire d'Eiri eut le résultat obtenu puisque Shûichi lui sourit également en retour avec de venir se blottir contre lui et d'effectuer sa méthode koala. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Eiri ne ferait rien pour défaire sa prise…

oOo

Le 22 mars. Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Kimblee avait détruit une partie de la plus grande avenue de Paris. Deux jours que le pays, que dis-je le Monde !, savait que l'alchimie n'était pas tout à fait disparue, qu'elle était pratiquée d'une manière jamais décrite, d'une manière surréaliste… Que la magie aurait aussi une chance d'exister mais que rien de concret n'avait encore été vu… Contrairement à l'Alchimie… L'Alchimie qui serait beaucoup plus présente toujours selon les paroles du terroriste…

Au final, le monde entier savait, et retenait, que les terroristes qui avaient pour plan de s'en prendre à toutes les nations après la France, étaient des Alchimistes.

Et comme bien souvent des ces situations, l'addition était vite menée : les criminels utilisaient de l'alchimie donc les alchimistes ne pouvaient qu'être des êtres ignobles et qui devaient tous, absolument tous, être exécutés…

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui faisait soupirer notre jeune blond. Non, car cela, il ne le savait pas encore…

En réalité, suite à la menace, un grand nombre de lieux publics ou privés ont fermé leur porte, ce qui était le cas du complex Stek. En effet, les autorités avaient placées le pays en état de crise. Aucune décision concrète n'avaient pourtant été prises… Comme l'avait prévu Kagami, le choc de la révélation n'avait pas disparu. Et c'était cela qui tiraient des soupirs à Edward.

Il avait peur de la réaction et de la décision du Chef de l'Etat… Le blond était persuadé qu'une fois remis de la surprise, les mesures seront très sévères… Un autre pressentiment qu'il était sûr qu'il allait se réaliser aussi…

Et puis, le père de Ling avait très bien suggéré de façon détourné qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre une aide extérieure, qu'il faudrait agir dans la discrétion et faire en sorte que les révélations de Kimblee passent plus pour des mensonges qu'autres choses…

Il fallait préserver le secret… Aucune image n'arrivait pour dire si la Révélation aurait un futur positif ou non…

L'adolescent comprenait que des mesures dures seraient prises après les criminels. Cela était normal, mais il ne voulait pas que tous les pratiquants d'alchimie soient mis dans le même sac…

Mais avec les mots de Ren et ce qui était en train d'arriver…

Il semblait avoir tort… Ils seraient tous considérés comme Darkness…

Mais, Ed ne pouvait pas non plus déclarer ouvertement que tous n'étaient pas des terroristes, qui allaient le croire après ce que Crimson avait divulgué à la planète entière ?

Actuellement, l'adolescent était en compagnie de son frère et de la jeune mécanicienne. Tous les trois marchaient dans la rue, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Ils passèrent devant le 7th Heaven, le restaurant-traiteur.

Ils virent Vivien qui chargeait le camion de livraison des plats commandés par les particuliers. L'homme aux cheveux noirs les salua chaleureusement après avoir déposé une autre caisse dans la camionnette.

« Bonjour les ados, alors ça va ?

- Ouais, enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Ed

- Je vois… Le lycée a fermé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais… commença Al

- C'est pas vraiment le problème, le coupa son frère

- C'est… le fait que c'est des alchimistes qui attaquent le pays ? » demanda t-il

Beaucoup de monde dans le quartier, en réalité tout ceux qui voyait Ed depuis son enfance, savait que ce dernier et son frère étaient passionnés par cette science. Il suffisait de les avoir vu lors de leurs plus jeunes jours lorsqu'ils allaient avec leur mère acheter des livres spécialisés dans les sciences dites 'disparues', pour le savoir. De plus, ils ne parlaient que de cela dans chaque endroit où ils allaient encore avec Trisha…

Alors, il va de soi qu'en apprenant que l'alchimie existait mais était utilisée par des terroristes, Edward ne pouvait qu'être… déçu ?

En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment cela puisque les deux frères et leur amie étaient plutôt inquiets pour leur avenir et celui des autres alchimistes à cause des actes des Obscurs… Mais Vivien ne le savait pas et sa pensée n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité puisqu'il a directement pensé à l'alchimie…

Devant le manque de réponse et le visage fermé des trois adolescents, le jeune homme les pria de rentrer quelques instants au 7th Heaven.

A cet instant, Ed se souvint que la propriétaire des lieux, Christmas Mustang, était la mère adoptive de Roy !

Il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour la voir et lui poser des questions.

Vivien Martinez était un homme d'environ 35 ans. Il possédait des cheveux noirs atteignant sa nuque et des yeux cafés. Il était de grande taille (n'est-ce pas minipouce ? QUI EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES !?!….Hem, bref…). Le jeune homme était toujours calme et accueillant. Il avait souvent reçu un des adolescents plus jeune lorsque ces derniers n'allaient pas bien. Vivien possédait un don exceptionnel pour remonter le moral et changer les idées sombres en choses plus joyeuses. Il travaillait donc au 7th Heaven et se chargeait des livraisons à domicile. Portant des choses plus ou moins lourdes, il avait développé une certaine… musculature.

Vivien était marié à Dianna qui s'occupait de leur jeune garçon, Michel.

Lorsque tous les quatre entrèrent dans le restaurant, les adolescents furent accueillis par Christmas et Mary.

Christmas était donc la mère adoptive de Roy. Elle était une femme d'environ 46ans. De taille moyenne, elle possédait des cheveux de jais remontés en chignon et des yeux marrons. Christmas était très gentille avec les jeunes et les enfants, mais était beaucoup moins tolérante envers les personnes qui discriminaient les autres sans aucune raison valable ou qui se montrait violent pour n'importe quel motif. La femme aux cheveux sombres aimait également bien rire et possédait un grand sens de l'humour avec une ironie certaine. Elle n'était pas un alchimiste, mais une descendante de Shamballa et une très bonne amie à l'ancien professeur de Roy.

Mary, elle, était une jeune femme de 19 ans. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds foncés lui arrivant dans le dos et des yeux de couleur bleu-océan. Elle était allée au lycée avec Loïc Knox, puis avait décidé d'aider sa mère au 7th Heaven alors que le jeune homme continuait ses études de médecine. Ils étaient restés malgré tout très proche…

Mary était une jeune femme douce, calme et très serviable. Elle était toujours maitre de soi, même lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle réglait la situation avec tact et un calme qui pouvait effrayer encore plus qu'une crise de nerf.

Elle était la fille adoptive de Chris et considérait Roy comme son grand-frère.

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas étonnées en voyant Ed, Al et Winry entrer dans l'établissement avec une mine déconfite. Elles se doutaient bien que la situation n'était ni simple, ni facile pour eux, ni pour aucun autres alchimistes d'ailleurs…

« Allez, remonter leur le moral ! lança Vivien en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- A qui donc ? demanda une voix grave qui venait des cuisines.

- A notre nain du quartier ! répondit-il

- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'IL FAUT UNE LOUPE POUR NE PAS LUI MARCHER DESSUS DANS LA RUE !!! s'écria le blondinet.

- Ah ben, t'as réussi tout seul Vivien, » ria la voix en s'approchant.

Les autres personnes se mirent aussi à rire doucement alors que le jeune homme aux yeux d'or boudait.

La voix appartenait à Eliud Azariah, un homme de 32 ans qui était le cuisinier en chef du 7th Heaven avec Kiyo Wong et Setona Mouten. Eliud possédait des cheveux mi-longs et blonds. Ses yeux étaient de teinte noisette. L'homme était calme et gardait son sang-froid dans toutes les situations. C'était un homme très ouvert d'esprit qui possédait un sourire doux réconfortant un grand nombre de personnes.

Il était marié avec Ashley Azariah et avait une petite fille de six ans, Lesly.

Il sortit de la cuisine pour pénétrer dans la pièce principale de l'établissement. Il rit légèrement devant la scène qui se présentait à lui : un Ed boudeur au milieu de personnes affichant un air amusé. Il retint un petit rire en s'avançant vers le jeune blond.

« Allons, allons, tu sais très bien qu'on aime te taquiner, fit Eliud en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Hum, fut le grognement de l'adolescent.

- Et puis au moins, je t'ai rendu le sourire, » rajouta Vivien avec un clin d'œil.

- Et effectivement, Ed ne put retenir un micro-sourire. Se retrouver avec eux, rire avec eux, le détendait dans sa situation actuelle.

« Contente de vous revoir, Edward, Alphonse ! fit une voix féminine qui sortait des cuisines.

- Bonjour mada…

- Tututut ! pas de Madame avec moi !

- Hum… Bonjour Setona, se reprit le blond. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mah, on fait avec, soupira t'elle sachant de quoi il voulait parler. Nous n'avons pas le choix, mais j'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement…

- Oui…, fit Al

- Ah ! et pendant que j'y pense ! Ne me vouvoyez plus non plus ! Après tout, vous êtes proches, ou très, de Roy !

- D'accord Setona, sourit Ed.

- Donc c'est de toi dont elle n'arrête pas de me parler en parlant des proches de Roy, fit Chris

- Heu, oui… fit le blond incertain en lançant des regards à Winry et Alphonse, qui se contentèrent de faire un grand sourire.

- Ah bah ça, si j'avais su que vous connaissiez Roy…

- Hum… à ce propos, tenta l'adolescent avant d'être coupé.

- On est fait une réunion sans m'inviter, ria une voix masculine.

- Ah ! Kiyo ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul pour faire le boulot ! s'excusa Eliud

- Y a pas de mal, » sourit l'homme qui se rajouta au groupe dans la salle principale.

Kiyo Wong était le mari de Kobato et le père de Ran Fan et Fu. Il avait 47 ans, de longs cheveux bruns foncés retenus en une queue de cheval et des yeux verts-gris. De nature souriante et rieuse, l'homme attirait rapidement la sympathie des gens. Attentif, Kiyo donnait aussi des conseils, des leçons de nature franches : il ne mâchait pas ses mots pour paraître plus doux s'il fallait dire la vérité, aussi difficile était-elle. Excellent cuisinier, ce n'était pas pour rien que Setona et Christmas étaient allées le chercher en tant que chef-cuisinier !

« C'est donc de vous que me parlait Kobato, fit-il à l'attention des deux adolescents.

- Oui, répondit Alphonse qui semblait plus à l'aise que son grand-frère sous le regard de l'homme.

- Vous n'avez pas cours ?

- Ils m'ont dit que le lycée est fermé, déclara Vivien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Kiyo en se tapant le front. Ma fille me l'avait dit ce matin.

- Du coup, on ne s'est pas vraiment quoi faire, rajouta Winry

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, vous ne pouvez rien faire… dit le chef-cuisinier en omettant le « pour l'instant »qu'entendit Ed.

- Sinon… Comment va Roy ? demanda la mère de Ryukô

- Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller… fut la réponse du blond.

- Même pas fichu de donner un signe de vie, soupira la tenante de l'établissement. Vous l'avez vu récemment ?

- Il le voit tous les jours vu que c'est son compagnon ! lâcha Vivien.

- … »

Aucun son ne franchissait ni les lèvres de Chris, ni celle de Mary. Edward, lui, aurait voulu s'enterré à des kilomètres de profondeur. Pourquoi dire ça comme _ça_ à la mère adoptive de Roy !?

« Compagnon comme… Amant ? demanda alors Mary

- Effectivement, déclara Alphonse sous le regard noir que lui lançait son frère.

- Ah bah ça… dit Chris.

- Il a ENFIN trouvé quelqu'un !? s'exclamèrent les deux femmes Mustang.

- Gné ? fut le seul son prononcé par Ed.

- Ah le filou, il aurait pu me le dire quand même ! Il va voir, grinça Chris. Mais bon, j'comprends que le pauvre bout doit encore être tout aussi timide que plus jeune ! ria t-elle au final.

- … Timide ? s'étrangla le blond en pensant à son amant.

- Ah ça oui, Roy était très timide plus jeune sur certains points, fit Mary. Il l'est moins, mais y a des choses qu'on ne change pas !

- Donc t'est le bien-aimé de ce cher Roy ?

- Oui et… Vous êtes sa mère adoptive ?

- Et oui ! Je l'ai pris sous mon aile il y a 16 ans ! Je crois même que votre père était là lorsqu'on me l'a présenté…, essaya t-elle de se souvenir. Enfin, il a bien grandi et changé… Il avait vécu un gros choc… Mais je suis content qu'il ait pu aller de l'avant et qu'il a voulu officialiser le changement!

- Comment ça ?

- Il a gardé son nom de famille pendant très longtemps. Puis, il a décidé de tourner la page, de faire face à son passé et à son présent. Il a alors voulu prendre mon nom et en marquer le début de son « futur », expliqua t-elle.

- Quand je suis arrivée, continua Mary, il portait encore son nom. Ca doit faire à peu près six ans qu'on a décidé de changer notre nom ensemble.

- Oh, je comprends… »

Oui, Ed comprenait mieux. L'enfance de Roy a été très difficile, mais avec de nombreux supports et une grande volonté, il a pu continuer à vivre normalement après la mort de ses parents…

Et il avait été son support à lui pour qu'il puisse aussi tourner sa propre page…

« Alors, dites-moi, reprit Eliud, vous êtes aussi morose à cause des terroristes ?

- En gros, oui, répondit Al

- Ce sont des alchimistes ! soupira Ed en repensant maintenant à ce problème là. Alors maintenant, tout le monde va prendre l'alchimie pour un danger, une horreur et ses… » Il s'arrêta brutalement dans son exclamation.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant que le silence ne s'installa face à son explosion. Il vit Setona et Kiyo affichaient un triste sourire.

Même si l'homme n'en n'était pas un, toute sa famille l'était. Il était aussi concerné qu'eux. Mary et sa mère se lancèrent un regard. Il en était de même pour elles. Elles connaissaient bien les inquiétudes du jeune alchimiste. Les deux femmes les soutenaient et savaient surtout que tous les alchimistes n'étaient pas des êtres horribles. Roy n'était pas comme ça, Ed et Al n'étaient pas comme ça, son vieil ami non plus, pensa Chris.

« Edward…. Ceux qui penseraient ainsi sont des imbéciles, » déclara Vivien.

Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui

« Vivien ? Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Mary

- Bien évidemment ! fit-il. L'alchimie, pour peu que j'en connaisse, n'était pas une science de destruction totale mais plutôt une science de création

- Une science pour le peuple…, murmura Winry

- En plus, ce n'est pas l'alchimie, la responsable de ces attaques. Ce sont les hommes eux-mêmes qui l'utilisent à ces fins qui sont les vrais coupables, continua le livreur.

- Il a raison, intervint Eliud. Si des personnes tel qu'eux ont pu arriver à contrôler, à pouvoir utiliser cette science à notre heure actuelle, des personnes tout à fait « censé », qui ont de bonne intention peuvent également savoir la contrôler.

- Et c'est pareil pour la magie ! Si elle existe elle aussi, je vois pas où est le problème ! continua Vivien. On a bien des sciences physiques, biologiques, informatiques qui crées des armes et des conflits et on ne les interdits pas !»

Les deux frères Elric se regardèrent suite à cette déclaration. Soudainement, Edward se sentait rassuré. Pas totalement, mais rassuré tout de même. Il savait maintenant, il en étant même sûr, que la plupart…. Non, que tous les gens qu'il connaissait, tous leurs amis les soutiendraient s'ils connaissaient la vérité.

Même si des personnes en avaient après eux, l'adolescent savait que leurs proches, leurs amis ne les laisseraient pas tomber et ne les considèreraient pas de la même manière que la population.

Edward était même certain qu'ils les aideraient dans la lutte contre les obscurs. Et cela, lui chauffa le cœur et lui enleva certains de ses soucis.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que la situation va s'améliorer, rajouta doucement Kiyo

- Oui… Vous avez raison, répondit Edward d'une voix peu forte. Merci à vous, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bah, si jamais tu as nouveau une déprime, n'hésites pas à venir ici, » déclara Eliud.

Le blond acquiesça. Il remerciait vraiment les deux hommes pour leur soutient à l'égard des alchimistes et de lui indirectement. Même si les concernés n'en avaient pas conscience. Pas encore…

« On va y aller, dit ensuite Alphonse

- Pour aller où ? demanda Christmas

- Bah, on va marcher, on verra bien où est-ce qu'on atterrira, fit Ed en haussant les épaules

- Haha, d'accord, d'accord, rit Setona. Revenez-nous voir !

- Moi aussi faudrait que j'aille faire ma livraison, fit Vivien, sinon je vais me faire enguirlander, » rit-il de plus belle accompagné par les adolescents.

Les jeunes sortirent du 7th Heaven avec le livreur avec de se séparer et de continuer leur chemin. Ne sachant quoi faire, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre la direction de la maison. Mais doucement hein, ils n'étaient pas si pressé que cela !

oOo

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, Winry s'arrêta.

« Dis Ed…

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- T'avais pas dit que tes lunettes commençaient à glisser lorsque tu baissais la tête ?

- Heu, si mais…

- Tu les as sur toi ? continua t-elle ne tenant pas compte de la réponse de son ami

- Oui..

- Alors pourquoi on irait pas chez Optique X maintenant ? »demanda t-elle même si cela tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

- En effet, la jeune fille se tenait juste debout devant le magasin d'optique du quartier. Edward soupira. Il sentait cette décision depuis le début. Bah après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait bien qu'il le fasse à un moment, alors autant le faire tout de suite.

Il jeta un regard à son frère qui se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, tous les trois entrèrent.

Optique X était un établissement d'optique. En même temps, on s'en serait douté…

Bref, assez convivial, il était dirigé par trois vendeurs : Harry Dulo, Karen Stadtfeld et Justine Asplund.

« Bonjour, bienvenue, les accueilli une voix féminine

- Bonjour Karen, répondit Winry

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! C'est pour Edward je présume.

- Oui, il…, commença la jeune mécanicienne

- C'est pour reserrer les branches des lunettes, la coupa le concerné

- D'accord, donne les moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Karen en prenant la boite que lui tendait Ed. Vous pouvez-vous asseoir en attendant. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle partit dans l'arrière boutique. Les adolescents suivant son conseil, s'assirent à une table.

Karen Stadtfeld était une jeune femme de 25 ans. Elle possédait des cheveux coupés courts et auburn et des yeux de teinte bleu-ciel. Têtue, impulsive et franche, elle n'hésitait pas à donner son avis, même si ce dernier dérangeait. Karen disait tout ce qu'elle pensait en face. Son esprit très ouvert ennuyait les personnes conservatrices, mais cela lui importait guère.

Karen était mariée depuis peu avec Manuel Stadtfeld, travaillant dans la vente musicale. Ils avaient déjà un petit garçon de un an, Arthur.

Pendant leur attente, les adolescents virent Justine sortir de l'arrière.

« Tiens, cela fait plaisir de vous voir sortir même par ce temps couvert, fit-elle. On peut remercier Edward alors, n'est-ce pas ? » rit-elle doucement.

Vous vous demandez, comment tout le monde sait que c'est Edward qui est venu à Optique X ? C'est simple. C'est le seul des trois qui possédait des verres correcteurs ! De ce fait, tout le monde savait qu'une visite des adolescents à la boutique ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'un problème que possédait le jeune blond !

Justine l'avait donc deviné comme Karen. Justine était plus âgée avec 33 ans. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient de teinte mordoré et ses yeux verts. Beaucoup plus calme et réservée que la plus jeune, la femme réfléchissait beaucoup plus avant de parler ou de donner son avis sur des situations délicates. Très sensible, elle était généralement calme et aimable même avec les étrangers. Mariée avec Jean-Marc Asplund, ophtalmologue de 36 ans, elle avait une fillette de cinq ans, Marianne.

Tous les quatre discutèrent rapidement de tout et de rien avant le retour de Karen. Cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée de Harry.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! fit le jeune homme. Tiens Ed, essaie pour voir si ça tombe encore ou pas, lui dit-il en tendant les lunettes.

- D'accord, merci.

- Alors t'as régler l'affaire au téléphone ? demanda Justine

- Ah ouais, ouais, soupira Harry. Madame Cascouil a enfin compris que ses verres n'étaient pas arrivés aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne seront là que demain et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister pendant une heure pour les avoir ce soir… Ah, j'vous jure, » soupira t-il de nouveau.

Cela valu un éclat de rire d'Edward suivit de son frère et de Winry. Hé oui, il y a des personnes qui peuvent être… hum… fatiguante ?, mais qui une fois remise à leur place, le tout peut devenir très comique. Si, si. Voyez l'exemple ci-dessus.

Harry Dulo, jeune homme de 30 ans possédait des cheveux fauves et longs et des yeux bruns. Pouvant être très patient, la preuve, il ne fallait quand même pas le pousser à bout ! Sinon, la coupe débordait et l'explosion pouvait être terrible ! Harry était également posé et sérieux. Un jeune homme raisonnable et prudent qui ne disait pas n'importe quoi, n'importe quand.

Il vivait avec Tamara Dulo, sa femme et mère de sa fille, Sandra

« C'est parfait, fit finalement Ed avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Merci beaucoup.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit Karen

- En fait, ça fait depuis quand que t'es pas allé chez l'opticien, hein dis-moi ? questionna Harry

- Heu, deux… deux ans je crois, répondit le blond gêné

- Faudrait peut-être y penser, non ? rajouta l'homme en s'asseyant à la même table

- C'était déjà un coup de chance qu'on passe ici ! s'écria Winry. On était juste passé devant quand j'y ai repensé !

- C'est vrai ça, confirma Alphonse. On traîne depuis un moment en ville et tu n'y as même pas pensé Niisan !

- Oh, ça va hein ! Et puis c'est pas vraiment le moment pour prendre rendez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? fit Justine. A cause des attaques ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre à cause de cela !

- Oui c'est vrai ! Faut pas leur montrer aux assaillants que notre vie courante va changer ! faut leur montrer qu'on peut vivre comme d'habitude ! C'est come ça qu'on leur montrera qu'on est plus fort qu'eux ! s'emporta Karen.

- Calme-toi s'il te plait, fit Harry dans un rire embarrassé.

- Ah pardon, héhé, s'excusa t-elle.

- Mais tu as raison, Karen, déclara Alphonse. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire. Même si se sont des alchimistes…

- Que se soit l'alchimie, de la magie ou n'importe quel autre moyen utilisé pour les combats, cela revient du pareil au même, affirma le jeune homme. Il faut les arrêter dans n'importe quel cas. Ce n'est pas l'arme qui va changer la façon de les traiter.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas que se soit des… Alchimistes ? demanda Edward

- Je vois pas pourquoi, alchimistes ou non, ce sont des attaquants. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent utiliser l'alchimie de cette façon qu'on va les considérer autrement, fit Justine

- Et même l'alchimie autrement… rajouta Karen. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours bien aimé les ouvrages qui en parlaient. C'est pas maintenant que je vais changer mon point de vue ! Quand on ne connaît rien de quelque chose, c'est pas une raison pour la rendre coupable ! Si des personnes le font, elles vont m'entendre et…. S'emporta t-elle à nouveau.

- Karen, calme-toi, fit Edward mal à l'aise par son enthousiaste. Mais merci pour ton soutien, » rajouta le blond doucement.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais n'en tint pas compte. Pas plus que ces collègues. Finalement, les adolescents les remercièrent pour les réglages et repartirent. Edward était encore un peu plus rassuré qu'en ayant quitté le 7th Heaven.

oOo

En continuant leur chemin, ils passèrent devant le café Alpha accolé au Bon Croûton où Gracia les interpella.

« Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Gracia, répondit Ed. Bah, ça va, ça va, soupira t-il. Ca va aussi bien que ça peut aller, hein ? On n'a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? haussa t-il des épaules.

- Et vous Gracia, comment allez-vous ? demanda Al.

- Eh bien, je crois que je fais comme vous, » sourit-elle doucement.

Le blond eut un sourire triste à cette réponse. Gracia, elle aussi, souffrait indirectement de la situation actuelle. Depuis l'attentat, Maes devait être réquisitionné et passait plus de temps au QG que chez lui… De plus, il y avait toujours le danger que les obscurs attaquent les militaires…

« Que faites-vous ici ? questionna finalement Winry.

- Oh, comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde vu que les gens travaillent encore cet après-midi, je ramenais des pâtisseries au Café, » expliqua t-elle.

En effet, le Café Alpha se trouvait à moins de deux pas du Bon Croûton.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

N'étant pas pressé de rentrer chez eux et voulant lui tenir compagnie, ils acceptèrent. En entrant dans l'établissement, ils furent tous accueillis par Emmanuel et Yuen.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Bonjour Gracia ! salua Yuen.

- Bonjour, je vous ai ramenés des pâtisseries pour cet après-midi, précisa la jeune boulangère.

- Il ne fallait pas te déranger pour cela ! fit Em.

- Ça me fait plaisir et puis il n'y a pas énormément de monde alors je peux laisser Kévin et Honey seuls.

- Oh Gracia ! Ed, Al, Win ! s'exclama Logan en arrivant. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu ! Surtout toi Ed ! précisa t-il

- Ahah… Hum, je pourrais venir avec Roy si vous…

- N'en dit pas plus, fit une nouvelle voix masculine.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » rougit-il face aux paroles d'Aurélien.

Son teint cramoisi provoqua les rires de son frère et de Winry en même temps que le sourire de Gracia.

« Oh, mais je ne crois rien, le taquina t-il encore plus. Gracia comment va Elysia ? demanda t-il en changeant de conversation.

- Ellle va bien. Elle trouve dommage que l'école se soit arrêtée, mais elle est en ce moment avec Honey, alors elle ne s'ennuit pas toute seule, expliqua t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends, fit Yuen.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus, déclara Aurélien en s'adressant aux trois adolescents.

- On fait avec, soupira Ed. Et…, se risqua t-il à demander, comment va Maes ?

- Ils sont débordés à cause de la situation… répondit doucement la femme aux cheveux châtains. Les généraux et indirectement le Président et les Ministres ne laissent plus souffler personne. Demain, les nouveaux ordres vont arriver, mais…

- Mais ? répéta l'aîné des frères.

- Mais, (nouveau soupir), ils risquent d'être très rude. Maes m'a dit qu'il pense que la plupart des généraux vont lancer une attaque froide et violente contre toutes personnes qui à un rapport avec l'utilisation de l'Alchimie, de la Magie et toute autre chose dans le même domaine…. Il s'inquiète pour toi, Al et aussi Roy parce qu'il sait que vous êtes passionnés par cette science et il ne sait pas comment vont réagir les supérieurs…

- Quoi !! s'écrièrent les trois adolescents

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'exclama Edward dont l'effroi s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Ils ne reculeront devant rien… Cependant, le Général Armstrong ne va s'en doute pas donner les mêmes ordres. Elle risque plutôt de demander l'arrestation, puis la sanction.

- Normal, pensèrent les deux frères.

- De plus, Maes et son équipe ne sont pas du genre à suivre des ordres sanguinaires, rajouta Gracia.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa nature, » remarqua Al.

Edward soupira. Il revenait à se dire que seul leurs amis et proches les comprendront, et d'autant plus ceux qui avaient un rapport avec Shamballa comme Hughes. Il avait relevé dans les propos de Gracia que Maes s'inquiétait même pour ceux qui étaient « passionnés » et non alchimistes… Il ne se doutait de rien, mais il les soutenait quand même, indirectement…

Cependant, pour tous ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas ou/et avaient un esprit fermé et conservateur…. Les choses ne se passeront pas aussi bien…

Et malheureusement, cela concernait un TRES grands nombres de personnes…

« Je pense, commença après un moment Em, qu'il doit se faire beaucoup de souci pour toi, Gracia, et Elysia, mais aussi pour tout ses amis.

- C'est vrai. Maes a toujours eu un grand cœur, il s'inquiète plus pour les autre que lui-même, confirma la femme du concerné.

- Tiens, je viens d'y penser, s'exclama Logan, ça n'a aucun rapport mais… Comment Maes a réagit quand il a appris pour toi et Roy ? » demanda t-il à Ed.

L'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette question et de balbutier une réponse sans queue, ni tête. Cela lui valut bien évidemment les gloussements de Winry et Alphonse.

« En fait, répondit Gracia à sa place, mon mari n'est pas encore au courant…. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le jeune homme blond ne put que rougir d'avantage.

« Quoi !? s'écria Yuen. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il remarque toujours tout !

- Eh bien, il n'a pas remarqué cela, sourit la pâtissière qui, elle, avait eu des soupçons depuis que Roy avait demandé un gâteau pour l'anniversaire d'Edward.

- Ah bah, fit Em hébété. J'imagine pas sa tête quand on va le lui dire !

- Non ! s'exclama Ed. Hum, c'est que, je heu…, bégaya t-il quand toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui

- Moi aussi je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vint encore une fois Gracia en aide. Il faudrait mieux le laisser trouver tout seul, sourit-elle doucement.

- C'est vrai que cela serait encore meilleur de voir sa tête à ce moment là, » rit Aurélien.

Et tous l'accompagnèrent dans son rire, y comprit Ed. En réalité, presque tous les commerçants du quartier étaient au courant pour les deux hommes. En fait, avec les courses faites en communs, les moments passés seul à seul comme au Cross et l'aménagement d'Edward chez Roy, tout cela mettait la puce à l'oreille. Et pour ceux qui ne le voyait pas, on pouvait faire confiance à Ling, Sybil, Corniche et même Honey et Alexandra (depuis que l'adolescent était venu à la librairie à Noël, elle avait bien finit pas être au courant) pour faire passer le mot !

Et malgré tout cela, Maes était passé entre les mailles du filet !

Après une petite conversation, Gracia décida de retourner au Bon Croûton. Edward, Alphonse et Winry décidèrent de quitter également le café et de continuer le chemin du retour. En sortant, le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé regarda sa montre.

18h05… Ah non, 18h06…

« Je pense qu'on va vraiment rentrer maintenant. Il va commencer à faire nuit et puis ça ne sert à rien de rester dehors par ce temps, déclara t-il.

- T'as raison Nissan, dit Alphonse. Sur le chemin, on pourra juste passer à Yoma ? faut que je vois les dernières heures de conduite.

- Bien sûr, allez, allons-y. Et puis le frère de John est chez les militaires, il sait peut-être où ça en est aussi, » dit-il en commençant à avancer.

Les adolescents se mirent ainsi en route pour leur dernière destination de la journée. Arrivé à Yomakikai, ils saluèrent John qui était derrière le bureau et s'occupait de l'accueil.

« Bonjour les jeunes, alors ça va ? demanda t-il en sortant une cigarette (eh oui !)

- John, tu sais que tu ne dois pas fumer à l'accueil, fit Kuo en arrivant de salle du fond où se déroulait les vidéos du code.

- Chérie ! Tu sais que je suis une vraie boule de nerf aujourd'hui !

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison, dit-elle en lui enlevant la cigarette des lèvres.

- Oui, soupira t-il, mais comme c'est la fin de la journée….

- Ce n'est pas cela qui te rassurera, lui dit sa femme en l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Que… se passe t-il ? demande doucement Alphonse.

- Eh bien, soupira Kuo.

- Je m'inquiète pour Jean, répondit John. Depuis l'attaque aux champs Elysées, tous les militaires sont réquisitionnés au QG.

- Ils y passent leur journée et certains, même leur nuit, continua son épouse. On s'inquiète pour Jean et Riza.

- Riza, c'est son épouse ? » demanda Winry.

Les trois adolescents ne connaissaient pas le frère de John, ni Riza. Du moins, ils le pensaient car ils les avaient déjà vus avec Maes et à la télévision récemment…

« Oui, elle est également dans l'armée et sous le commandement de Hughes comme Jean, répondit John en se mettant assis en arrière contre son siège.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, rajouta Kuo, c'est qu'elle est enceinte.

- Mais pourquoi ne reste t-elle pas à la maison ? s'écria Winry

- Elle veut arrêter ceux qui ont assassiné Selene Fairey, fit John en se redressant. Et comme les assassins semblent être les mêmes que les terroristes, laissa t-il en suspens….

- Oh, je vois, répondit Ed en se rembrunissant en repensant à la crise qu'il avait eu à la mort de Selene et Loah.

- Mais, je pense que Hughes ne va pas la mettre en première ligne. Et Jean ne le permettrait pas de toute façon, rajouta l'homme aux cheveux roux.

- Et, vous savez ce qu'ils ont prévu de… faire ? demanda Ed en essayant d'avoir plus d'informations que celles données par Gracia.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'en n'en sais rien, en réalité. Demain, les généraux doivent se concerter avec le Président et les Ministres pour connaître les nouveaux ordres.

- Ce soir, tous les militaires ont eu la « permission » de rentrer chez eux, déclara Kuo en s'avançant devant la vitre de l'établissement.

- « Permission » ? répéta Al, alors les autres jours, ils ne peuvent pas ?

- Non, la réquisition est totale et personne n'a le droit de quitter le QG sans autorisation supérieure… »

Un silence s'installa. L'inquiétude et le malaise pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. A cet instant, la clochette de la porte retentit. En se tournant vers le nouveau venu, Ed reconnut Kett Hisui, son ancien accompagnateur pour la conduite.

Il s'agissait d'un homme assez jeune. Environ trente ans tout au plus. Il possédait une peau mate, de courts cheveux marrons avec des yeux bleus foncés. Gentil, doux et serviable, Kett avait une apparence assez frêle et comme on pouvait se l'imaginer, le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup la violence. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sportif ! Kett faisait souvent de la course et de l'endurance.

Il vivait en colocation avec Neal Roona qui était dans le service Investigation et Archive de l'armée comme Sheska. Il était donc également réquisitionné ce qui lui laissait un goût amer, préférant passer ses soirées avec Neal que seul….

« Bonjour tout le monde. Que se passe t-il pour que vous ayez cette tête ? demanda t-il

- Nous parlions de Jean et de la situation actuelle en général, répondit John

- Oh, d'accord je comprends, fit-il en soupirant comme tout les autres. Neal va pouvoir rentrer ce soir, mais je trouve ridicule de les obliger à rester là-bas. Ce ne sera pas dans les QG que les attaques vont se produire de toute façon.

- Ils veulent les avoir « sous la main », ironisa le patron de l'établissement

- Mmmh, fut la seule réponse d'Edward.

- Ed, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air morose et même plus que ça je dirais, remarqua Kett

- Oui, ça va… Seulement, je…, commença t-il, je m'inquiète pour ce qui va se passer…

- Nissan, murmura Al en regardant son frère qui affichait une expression sombre.

- Ed, ne t'inquiète pas trop, lui dit Kuo. La situation va s'arranger…

- Mais que peut faire l'armée face à…, s'écria t-il avant de s'interrompre. L'armée ne peut rien faire à part user de violence ! reprit t-il

- Ed, calme-toi, déclara John en s'approchant. Je pense que les généraux le savent très bien et qu'ils vont le faire malgré l'horreur de la chose. La plupart des généraux sont des « vieux » qui ont vécu des conflits du passé et qui se « lassent » du fait que la France n'est pas dans un nouveau conflit où ils pourront montrer leur « expérience et talent », dit-il avec ironie et dégoût. C'est cela qui m'inquiète le plus… je sais que ni Hughes, ni son équipe ou même Armstrong seront d'accord, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'auront pas le choix et que la situation ne va pas s'arranger si rapidement.

- Mais, tenta Kett

- Non, ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, le coupa t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils vont employer la manière forte et généraliser l'attaque sur tous ce qui bouge et a un rapport avec l'alchimie et tout ce qui va avec, dit l'homme d'une voix sombre. Ce n'est pas du tout la solution, c'est les personnes qu'il faut viser et pas autre chose. Mais le haut commandement étant… ce qu'il est actuellement, c'est-à-dire pas très blanc pour ne pas faire trop d'extrapolation, ils n'hésiteront pas à généraliser pour rendre la population plus méfiante et régler « rapidement » la chose, tout en montrant ce que j'ai déjà mentionné, leur « expérience ». Alors, je sais que cela t'inquiète Ed, continua t-il, et je ne vais pas te dire de changer, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire nous mêmes. On peut seulement attendre les nouvelles, faire confiance à Hughes et espérer que la population ne soit pas un troupeau de mouton, » termina t-il.

Personne ne parla après, sachant que John avait raison. La première chose que se dit Ed était « il aurait pu être psy ou homme politique ou avocat je ne sais pas quoi d'autre avec son discours. »

La deuxième pensée fut la suivante « Il avait peut-être pas envie de devoir à faire aux médias et a préféré fonder son établissement. Je le préfère en patron d'auto-école au moins il est à proximité. »

Et finalement sa dernière pensée fut que John avait raison sur toute la ligne et que lui-même savait plus que quiconque qu'il avait raison, plus que quiconque ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Le blond savait que personne ne connaissait combien sa véritable peur des réactions face aux alchimistes était grande. Seul Roy semblait s'en douter et s'inquiétait doublement pour lui.

Comment vivre s'il faudra encore plus se cacher des autres ? Comment vivre si les autres étaient au courant de ce qu'ils étaient ? Comprendront-ils qu'eux, ils n'étaient pas comme les Obscurs ? Ou bien comme le disait John, seraient-ils un « troupeau de mouton » et les rejetteraient au mieux ?

Ed avait peur du futur et cette fois-ci, il ne chercha plus à se le cacher comme après la mort de sa mère. Non, il regarderait en face la situation avec Roy, son frère, les autres alchimistes et tous leurs amis du quartier.

Mais cela n'était-il pas plus effrayant encore ?

D'autant plus que personne ne pouvait lui dire de quoi le futur serait fait. Même les descendants d'astrologues de leur côté n'arrivaient pas à percer le reste de Trasme et à utiliser l'Alkom correctement…

Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas…

Ne voulant pas le montrer ouvertement à son frère et ses amis, il se contenta de pousser un soupir profond et d'acquiescer. John eut un faible sourire pour l'adolescent. Lui-même avait dû mal à rester calme face à la situation en pensant à sa fille. Kuo en sentant la tension qui restait présente malgré le calme, changea de sujet et demanda à Alphonse les horaires qui lui conviendraient. Puis, sur les coups de 18h45, les adolescents rentrèrent finalement chez eux, chacun espérant que demain la réunion des généraux n'aboutirait pas à des mesures extrêmes…

Ed savait qu'il espérait en vain. Mais en arrivant chez lui, en se fondant dans l'étreinte de son amant qui l'embrassa sur le front, le blond sentit un espoir en lui. Un espoir que peut-être, eux, les alchimistes viendraient à bout des Obscurs et pourraient éviter les mesures des militaires qui déclencherait à coup sur, un carnage.

oOo

Le lendemain, à 8h00 du matin, le quartier général de ville de Paris était déjà en effervescence. Tous les soldats étaient présents. Tous les sous-officiers attendaient les nouveaux ordres que devaient décider les officiers supérieurs.

Dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Hughes, le silence régnait. L'équipe était réunie au complet, mais personne n'osait prendre la parole. Ils attendaient le retour de Hughes qui assistaient à la réunion.

Au fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres, se trouvait le bureau du colonel. Plusieurs de ses équipiers étaient assis sur le meuble ou simplement accoudé contre.

Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds en faisait parti. Il s'agissait de Dolcetto Kiris. Agé de 25 ans, il possédait des yeux bleus clairs. Actuellement Capitaine et étant spécialisé dans le service des Renseignements, il était soucieux.

Normalement calme et sachant garder son sang-froid dans de nombreuses situations, il n'avait pas pu ne _pas_ être étonné lors de l'attaque aux champs Elysées. Lui qui était très tolérant et ouvert d'esprit, se retrouvait dans une impasse quand à savoir comment réagir face aux ordres et à la nature des criminels….

Près de lui, se trouvait une femme aux cheveux coupés courts et de couleur blé. Ses yeux verts reflétaient son incompréhension et ses doutes. Martel Kiris appartenait au même service que son mari. A 24 ans, elle était 2nd Lieutenant et d'habitude pleine d'entrain. Egalement assez susceptible et têtue, elle avait un côté assez garçon manqué. Cependant, Martel était quand même une jeune femme sensible qui aimait beaucoup son fils Drew âgé de deux ans et bien sûr, son mari Dolcetto. Elle craignait le conflit qui menaçait de commencer dans le pays…

Bien entendu, Martel n'approuvait pas du tout le geste des terroristes, mais c'était justement là, l'ennui. La lieutenant n'approuvait pas le gestes des terroristes, mais elle n'avait rien contre la science employée…. Contrairement à ses supérieurs…

Après tout, s'il fallait condamner à chaque la méthode employée plutôt que les personnes, il faudrait réprouver toutes les sciences !

Martel poussa un profond soupire qui brisa pour quelques secondes le silence qui régnait.

Egalement accoudé au bureau, Roa Riboli eut un micro-sourire face à la réaction de la jeune femme. De toute l'équipe, il était le seul à connaître la vérité, avec Rebecca Miles.

A l'âge de 35 ans, l'homme était dans le service des Renseignements tout comme ses deux coéquipiers et était 2nd Lieutenant. Il possédait des cheveux très clairs tirant vers le blanc ainsi que des yeux noisettes. De taille moyenne, l'homme avait un côté un peu trapu, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à sa grande gentillesse et sa douceur. Eh oui, malgré ses airs un peu bougons, l'homme était attentionné. Demandez à Rick et Léo, ils vous répondront qu'ils adoraient s'amuser avec leur papa !

Roa ne tombait pas encore dans le papa-gâteau de Maes, mais il ne pouvait résister à la frimousse adorable de ses fils.

Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait énormément pour eux et pour Noah… Il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas mis dans le même ensemble que les Obscurs, mais pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas l'Histoire des Maîtres Alchimiques et de Shamballa, faire la part des choses n'était pas simple…

De plus, en cette période où la technologie dominait tout, tout ce qui restait inexpliqué ou qui était trop original à concevoir, n'était pas vraiment bien vu…

Roa attendait donc le retour de Hughes et espérait que ses coéquipiers et amis ne soient pas hostiles à l'alchimie…

Devant le bureau où se trouvaient les trois militaires des Renseignements, Vato Farman était assis sur la chaise qui était habituellement utilisée par les personnes que recevait le Lieutenant-colonel.

Vato était un jeune homme de 32 ans. Les cheveux plus gris foncés que noirs et les yeux marrons, il était sous le commandement de Hughes depuis plusieurs années et était également un de ses proches amis. Adjudant, il faisait parti de l'équipe envoyée fréquemment sur le terrain à la différence de Dolcetto ou Roa. Possédant une très bonne mémoire et une grande culture, comme sa femme Sheska, il était également un très bon stratège et conseiller pour la mise en place de plan divers. Il pouvait trouver des détails sans se faire repérer.

Parfois un peu trop réservé, il ne s'exprimait pas très souvent, ce que ces équipiers Havoc ou Breda tentaient de faire changer en le taquinant.

Vato avait lu un grand nombre d'ouvrage, ce qui était tout à fait normal quand on avait une femme qui possèdait et achetait des centaines de livres !

Il était donc normal qu'il avait lu quelques ouvrages traitant de l'Alchimie. Cependant, ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était qu'aucun ne parlait de la même alchimie que celle qu'il avait vu en pratique. Soucieux d'en savoir pus à ce sujet, il n'en tenait pourtant pas plus rigueur que cela. En effet, pour lui, le plus important était de retrouver les criminels et de les arrêter. Le fait que certains puisse contrôler une science particulière ne le touchait pas plus que cela.

A près tout, il n'allait pas juger quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. La seule chose qu'il jugeait, étaient les attentats perpétrés par des hommes.

En face de lui, c'est-à-dire assis sur le fauteuil de Hughes, se tenait Barry Nuivy.

Agé de 36 ans, Barry était un homme relativement costaud, comme Roa, et assez grand. Il possédait de courts cheveux auburns et des yeux de teinte foncée également. L'homme possédait un sens de l'humour assez spécial et avait assez souvent des idées un peu… tordues. Cependant il restait un élément à part entière de l'équipe, souvent envoyé sur le terrain en tant que Caporal. Il était une connaissance et un ami parfait pour parler de tout et de rien ou faire de l'humour, même s'il restait spécial et parfois exaspérant…

Barry pouvait également être sérieux comme c'était le cas actuellement. L'homme trouvait la situation compliquée et très délicate… Il n'arrivait même pas à faire une blague comme d'habitude pour enlever la tension. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le fauteuil et fixa le plafond. Est-ce que les choses allaient-elles s'arranger ?…

Devant le bureau, vers le centre de la pièce, un sofa était disposé avec une table-basse devant ce dernier. Tous les deux étaient occupés par d'autres membres de l'équipe de Hughes.

A gauche du canapé se trouvait Frédéric Bermouth. Jeune homme aux cheveux acajous et aux yeux bleu-marine, il était âgé de 26 ans. Il appartenait aux Services des Renseignements et était 1er lieutenant. Frédéric était connu pour être très sérieux et peu bavard. L'aspect extérieur qu'il montrait aux autres, s'apparentait à un mur de glace. Visage souvent fermé et inexpressif, Frédéric n'était pas dépourvu de sentiment pour autant. Simplement, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les montrer…. Comme Yuki Eiri d'ailleurs… Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet ou d'avoir des petits sourires ! Il était plus à l'écoute de ses proches que ce que son expression laissait entendre. Et surtout pour Roe qui le faisait sourire plus que tout le monde réunis !

Ah, il ne fallait pas oublier non plus qu'il fumait assez souvent !

Roe Anton, justement, était assis à côté de lui. Agé de 22 ans, il possédait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'au coup et des yeux vert-foncés. Commandant dans le service Renseignements, Roe était presque à l'opposé de son compagnon. Souriant, chaleureux et assez plaisantin, il amenait très vite la sympathie des gens comme Maes.

Roe était également calme, doux et pouvait se montrer discret. Pratique quand on était aux Renseignements ! Le jeune homme était un des seuls à pouvoir briser la glace de Frédéric et était ainsi le destinataire de la plupart des sourires de l'homme. Et cela lui faisait très plaisir. Roe était particulièrement attentionné avec son compagnon et s'inquiétait facilement à son sujet, mais il restait sérieux sans tomber dans la section sangsue ! Les deux hommes se complétaient, pour ainsi dire, très bien.

Roe affichait un air soucieux par rapport à la situation actuelle et future. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses et craignait la décision supérieur de l'armée. Etant aux Renseignements, il n'allait pas souvent sur le terrain, mais ses supérieurs très-haut gradés l'inquiétaient tout de même. Lui qui avait 22 ans ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même manière.

Arrêter les terroristes oui. Combattre une science, une faculté, non.

En effet, en faisant cela, le monde n'arriverait plus nulle part, refusant toute particularité, avancée ou nouveauté de l'autre…

Il tourna la tête vers Frédéric qui lui adressa un de ses si rares sourires. Cela lui redonna légèrement de l'espoir…

Le dernier homme assis sur le sofa était Bido Tita. A 38 ans, il était un Adjudant sur le terrain. Préférant rester sous le commandement de Hughes, il n'avait pas cherché à faire une carrière militaire et monter dans les grades. Adjudant lui convenait très bien !

Très bon mécanicien et technicien, Bido assurait la plupart du temps les liaisons radio sur le terrain quand la situation était sévère. L'homme possédait que très peu de cheveux de couleur marron et des yeux noisettes. Bien qu'étant très habile et manuel, Bido avait gardé une âme de farceur. Il était aussi assez maladroit dans sa façon de s'exprimer par rapport aux autres.

Devant le sofa, se trouvait une table-basse où deux hommes étaient assis dessus. Dans le coin gauche de la table, on retrouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même teinte, cachés par des lunettes. Il s'agissait de Kain Fury qui à 24 ans, était Sergent-Chef.

De petite taille, il était déjà très bon informaticien et mécanicien. Kain pouvait aisément réparer des émetteurs radios, des véhicules et même reformater des programmes informatique.

Le jeune homme restait encore un enfant dans l'âme. Très doux, gentil et serviable, il préférait la négociation que la lutte armée. Il restait également assez timide et un peu naïf. Ce dernier point lui valait des taquineries de la part de l'équipe et plus particulièrement de Breda !

Kain était très soucieux face à ce qui se passait actuellement. Il espérait que les généraux prendraient la bonne décision, mais au vu de ce que pensaient ses co-équipiers et de la situation générale dans les hauts-lieux, il finit par douter de cela…

Dans le coin opposé à celui de Kain, se trouvait Breda Hermanns, 2e Lieutenant sur le terrain. Il s'agissait d'un homme de 27 ans aux cheveux roux, yeux marrons et légèrement rondouillard. Ne mâchant pas ses mots, Breda avait pour habitude de dire tout ce qu'il pensait, même si cela déplaisait à certains. L'homme était également assez ironique dans ses propos.

On pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme un peu brutal, cependant ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Breda était même assez m'enfoutiste ! Il travaillait sérieusement que quand la situation l'obligeait vraiment !

Et Kain et Riza le savait parfaitement, qu'il fallait le pousser pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Kain le savait même mieux puisque tous les deux partageaient le même logement !

A part cela, l'homme aux yeux marrons adorait jouer aux jeux de stratégie comme les échecs ou le shôgi. Ah ! Il ne fallait surtout ne pas oublier que Breda avait une peur bleue des chiens !

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas souvent sérieux, la situation le rendait perplexe et assez méfiant : comment les choses vont-elles évoluer dans ce pays ?…

A droite du bureau de Maes, près des grandes fenêtres, se trouvaient deux autres hommes qui étaient les deux plus âgés de l'équipe de Hughes.

Dans un premier temps, il y avait Gérard Kraven, le doyen du groupe. Il était âgé de 47 ans, avait les cheveux gris et les yeux vert foncé. Il possédait également de petite lunette ronde pour la vue et une barbe grisonnante.

Gérard était un homme très sérieux et de très bon conseil. Commandant au service des Renseignements, il était toujours d'une grande efficacité. L'homme était également un fin stratège. Examinant les données avec attention, ses plans tenaient toujours compte de la moindre petite chose les rendant très efficace.

Mais derrière son sérieux, Gérard cachait un sens de l'humour et une grande bonté. Il adorait aider les plus jeunes avec ses conseils, même s'il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre….

Et en ce moment, Gérard se trouvait dans ses pensées. Etant dans l'armée depuis plus de vingt ans il connaissait plus ou moins tout le fonctionnement de la hiérarchie.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à beaucoup de généraux et tous n'avaient aussi bon fond que Hughes ou Olivia Armstrong…

A côté de lui se tenait Lawrence Rikoff. Agé de 43 ans, il était Caporal dans les Renseignements et l'Investigation. L'homme possédait de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. Lawrence avait également une barbe brune. Un peu enrobé, comme Breda, il n'en restait pas moins gentil et très doux.

Il travaillait de pair avec Gérard pour les recherches. Lawrence pouvait effectuer des recherches en toute discrétion. Etant très consciencieux, il faisait passer la tâche qu'on lui a demandé avant tout le reste !

L'homme prenait également grand soin de ses compagnons, les faisant même passer avant lui. Bien entendu, tous le lui rendait bien ! Personne n'allait le laisser se tuer à la tâche non plus !

Sa discrétion ne se distinguait pas seulement dans son travail, mais également dans la vie quotidienne : Lawrence ne parlait pas beaucoup, était silencieux et modeste. Il ne donnait son avis que lorsque demandé ou s'il pouvait être utile.

Bien entendu, Havoc, Breda et Dolcetto le poussait souvent à s'exprimer en le poussant à bout !

Le plus à droite de la pièce se trouvait deux bureaux l'un en face de l'autre et collés l'un à l'autre. Un troisième venait s'ajouter contre eux de leur côté fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'habitude des bureaux de Havoc, Hawkeye et Anton. Tous les autres possédaient leur bureau dans la pièce située juste devant celle où ils se trouvaient tous à présent.

Sur la chaise du premier bureau, un jeune homme, le plus jeune de toute l'équipe (et sûrement du QG aussi). A 21 ans, Nuts Stell était Sergent dans les Renseignements et très fier (et heureux) de faire partie de l'équipe de Hughes.

Il possédait des yeux noirs et des cheveux châtains dont des mèches lui tombaient devant ses yeux. Nuts possédait un grand calme dans son attitude, geste, parole et ton, ce qui était une très bonne qualité lorsqu'on appartenait au même service que lui.

Le jeune homme était serviable et aimable avec ses aînés. Toute l'équipe l'avait très bien accueillit ce qui avec permis à Nuts de rester décontracté et naturel en leur présence. En effet, même en étant calme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher quelque fois de faire des remarques comiques !

Etant encore peu expérimenté dans son métier, il n'avait jamais vécu de situation semblable à celle actuelle…

Il sentait qu'il y avait une différence entre les pensées de ses généraux, qui le pétrifiaient à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, et celle de son supérieur direct et coéquipier… Mais que pouvait-il dire, lui ?

A côté de la chaise se tenait un autre jeune homme d'un an l'aîné de Nuts. Il était son parfait contraire dans la couleur de ses yeux et cheveux !

En effet, Kite Logan possédait des cheveux sombres alors que ses yeux étaient marrons !

Le jeune homme était considéré comme l'un des plus joyeux de l'équipe avec Maes et Roe. Toujours le mot pour rire, il avait tout de suite gagné la confiance de son cadet et l'avais rendu moins nerveux.

Kite avait un don pour déstresser les personnes.

Cependant son côté joyeux n'empiétait pas sur son travail en tant qu'Adjudant au Renseignement. Son sérieux faisait naître un autre côté de sa personnalité qui était calme, indifférente…

Il passait du tout au tout ! Mais bien entendu, sa joyeuseté était la plus connue et apparaissait le plus souvent !

Mais actuellement, c'était son sérieux qui prenait le dessus et cela inquiétait Nuts qui n'aimait pas le voir 'trop' sérieux…

Kite rassurait ainsi souvent son coéquipier, colocataire (il lui avait proposé de l'héberger quand il était arrivé) et ami très proche…

De l'autre côté de la chaise de Nuts se trouvait un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds et avec des yeux bleu-clair. Il s'agissait de Denny Brosh, Sergent sur le terrain.

A 27 ans, il restait un jeune homme assez paresseux quand il s'agissait de travailler. Mais sa femme Maria savait le rappeler à l'ordre !

Denny était également assez bavard et discutait très souvent avec Jean Havoc ce qui leur valait des rappels assez sévères de leur compagne respective à propos de leur travail à faire ! Malgré tout, il avait un bon fond et était très gentil. Un peu maladroit sur les bords, il restait amusant et comique.

Denny ne savait pas mentir : bonne et mauvaise chose. Mauvaise lorsqu'on ne pouvait que dire la vérité face à un haut-gradé, vérité étant que ce dernier avait tord ou que Denny ne l'aimait pas…

Pour cette raison, il évitait très souvent de leur parler ! Les seuls supérieurs avec qui il était franc, était Hughes et même Olivia Armstrong, cette dernière étant plus abordable dès qu'on la connaissait !

Denny était marié avec Maria et avait une fille de six ans, Mélanie qu'il adorait.(mais ne le montrait pas comme Hughes !)

Accoudé contre le troisième bureau et à côté de Denny se trouvait Maria Brosh, anciennement Maria Ross. La jeune femme de 26 ans était 2e Lieutenant sur le terrain. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur noir et coupés courts, ses yeux étant de la même teinte sombre.

Elle était une jeune femme qui était sensible, aimable et bienveillante envers ses proches et sa famille. Elle possédait une âme très charitable et adorait les enfants.

Malgré tout, Maria pouvait être très sérieuse dans son attitude et dans son métier. Mais seulement lorsque cela était nécessaire. La jeune femme aux yeux cobalt se faisait rapidement du souci pour ses compagnons. Sa bienveillance la poussait toujours à aider les personnes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Maria était inquiète du sort qu'allait avoir le pays, mais elle était beaucoup pus soucieuse pour son amie Riza qui voulait rester en service. Elle savait que le décès de Selene avait un grand impact, elle aussi avait été une de ces amies, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme blonde perde la santé…

Assis sur la chaise au troisième bureau se trouvait également un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Crâne bien dégarni à part quelques cheveux sombres sur le côté, des yeux marrons et de fines moustaches noires, à 40 ans (et toutes ses dents), Yoki Zynski était Commandant sur le terrain dans l'équipe de Hughes.

L'homme n'était pas des plus courageux ou des plus stratégiques, mais sur le terrain il pouvait toujours être utile pour servir d'intermédiaire… Ou pour connaître le terrain ! Car oui, Yoki était plutôt doué dans le domaine géologique et connaître la nature du sol pouvait être utilise pour préparer une offensive ou une défensive.

Yoki possédait malgré tout un grand cœur, même s'il ne voulait pas toujours le reconnaître et essayait de se montrer sournois... Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas, étant trop gentillet !

L'homme n'avait également pas une bonne relation avec l'autorité supérieure et c'était pour cela qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'apprécierait pas les nouveaux ordres…

Enfin, assis sur la dernière chaise libre devant le dernier bureau, se trouvait Riza Hawkeye, récemment devenue Havoc. 1er Lieutenant, souvent sur le terrain, elle était celle qui vivait sûrement le plus mal la situation…

Riza avait 25 ans, des cheveux pailles remontés en chignon et des yeux noisettes virant sur le roux.

Elle était une ancienne amie de Hughes et le suivait dans toutes ces décisions. La jeune femme était surtout connue pour être très sérieuse, légèrement froide et indifférente, gardant ainsi son visage impassible. Cependant, elle restait une jeune femme sensible et douce qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses amis et son compagnon à quatre pattes : Black Hayate.

Egalement très calme, elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais suffisamment pour que son mari, Hughes et les autres se remettent rapidement au travail !

Après tout, qui aurait envie d'avoir la marque d'un tir de pistolet sur le front !?

Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à empêcher Havoc de fumer, mais ces derniers temps, il le faisait de lui-même : ce n'était pas bon la fumée pour une femme enceinte ! Et malgré cela, elle voulait continuer à travailler, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait. Bien entendu, Maes ne lui donnait rien d'éprouvant à faire !

Malgré le fait qu'elle gardait très souvent son sang-froid, elle n'a pas pu retenir ses émotions lorsqu'elle fut, avec Jean et Maes, confrontée à Kimblee et aux deux autres alchimistes…

Seul Jean avait pu la calmer et la consoler….

Riza n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre l'Alchimie, elle voulait seulement arrêter ceux qui avaient assassiné son amie. Et si ces derniers étaient des alchimistes, et bien, elle arrêterait des alchimistes ! Cependant, n'ayant jusqu'à présent eu que des actions négatives liées à cette science, la jeune femme comme la plupart, ne se réjouissait pas de ce nouveau pouvoir…

La jeune blonde n'avait également presque plus de famille… Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle était jeune, son père récemment chez son oncle qui était à l'étranger. Seul lui restait son grand-père, Harold Grumman général des armées, et un petit-cousin…

Finalement le dernier de l'équipe de Hughes (enfin !), mais pas le moins important était Jean Havoc. Grand, les cheveux courts et blond-roux, les yeux bleus, ce jeune homme de 27 ans était le mari, et futur père, de Riza. Il était également 2e Lieutenant dans l'équipe. Contrairement à son épouse, il était beaucoup plus détendu, tranquille et moins sérieux ! Il papotait souvent avec Breda à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Denny se mêlait quelques fois à leur discussion, mais tous les trois se faisaient toujours rappeler à l'ordre !

Jean était un excellent homme de terrain et maniait les armes à feu avec perfection, tout comme Riza. Le jeune homme prenait des initiatives qui pouvaient avoir l'air sans logique, parfois dangereuses, mais qui étaient en réalité très utiles et parfaitement réfléchies lorsqu'on y repensait plus tard.

Jean était un ami très loyal envers Maes. Il le suivait dans toutes ses démarches et le soutenait. Il accomplissait son travail, même si c'était avec du retard ! Cependant, il n'appréciait pas toujours les ordres venant de plus haut…

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était également assez blagueur, mais surtout très franc. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

Le détail qui était inséparable de Jean était sa cigarette ! Il fumait presque continuellement. Ce n'était que depuis quelques mois qu'il avait progressivement diminuer le nombre de cigarettes et ne fumait plus qu'une ou deux à l'extérieur. Et surtout sans la présence de Riza ! Et justement, quand on lui parlait de ses futurs enfants, car il s'agissait selon le gynécologue de jumelles et dont la naissance devrait avoir lieu dans deux à trois mois !, il était plus que nerveux !

Mais ce qui le rendait nerveux actuellement, c'était l'évolution qu'avaient prises les choses au cours du mois… Il s'inquiétait pour Riza qui n'acceptait toujours pas complètement la mort de Selene. Il s'inquiétait pour elle après qu'elle ait craqué face aux criminels… Et personnellement, il ne savait pas encore commet voir cette Alchimie dont il avait été témoin…

Et malgré la présence de dix-neuf personnes dans la pièce, le silence était maître. Pas une parole n'était prononcée, pas un bruit n'existait…

Tous n'attendaient que la fin de la réunion et le retour de Hughes pour connaître et savoir ce qu'il fallait faire… Depuis l'aube, ils attendaient tous les nouvelles directives, même s'ils se doutaient de leur contenu… Après tout, que pourraient-elles contenir d'autres ?…

Ce fut Roe qui, ne supportant plus le silence pesant, décida de tenter quelque chose :

« Vous… Vous croyez qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps ? »

Bien entendu, toutes les pairs d'yeux présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

Kain, ne voulant pas laisser passer cette tentative pour briser le silence, renchérit.

« C'est vrai qu'on est là depuis 6h00 et que leur réunion a commencé à 7h00… Cela fait quand même une bonne heure maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas simple de décider de ce qu'il faut faire au vu de la situation, répondit avec calme Gérard. Et puis, ils ont besoin de l'accord du Président Bradley…

- Mouarf, s'écria Barry. On sait tous que les décisions ont déjà été prises avant cette réunion ! Et c'est pas Bradley qui va les changer !

- Ne dit pas ça, répliqua Dolcetto. Tous ne vont pas être d'accord avec ça…

- Tous non, mais pfft, qu'est-ce que… disons trois…. Qu'est-ce que trois personnes peuvent changer face à la majorité ! reprit l'homme.

- Ils ne sont pas forcément tous d'accord non plus…, tenta Bido.

- Mais ils vont le devenir, fit d'un ton froid Frédéric. Pas la peine de nous leurrer, on sait que le Colonel ne pourra pas faire entendre sa voix.

- Hé, y a le Général Arsmtrong et Grumman aussi ! répliqua Denny.

- Tu oublies Raven, Haruko, Fessler ou encore Sobek. Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser passer les mesures de Hughes, fit Nuts.

- Il a raison…. On attend alors que l'on sait déjà le résultat, soupira Maria.

- Il sera bien beau le résultat ! s'exclama Breda. Mission du jour : extermination des alchimistes ! » fit-il ironiquement.

Un froid s'installa. Malgré l'ironie, c'était bien cela qui se présentait à eux…

« Il… n'y pas d'autre moyen ? demanda dans un chuchotement Kite.

- peut-être…, répondit Lawrence. S'ils se rendent d'eux même, mais… Même là, Raven ou Lambert ne s'arrêteront pas…

- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? soupira Yoki

- Il faut dire que leur présentation ne laisse pas vraiment d'autre choix…. Fit lascivement Jean en resserrant son étreinte autour de Riza.

- On ne va quand même pas partir à la poursuite d'alchimiste ! s'écria Martel.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Farman dont toute énergie avait disparu.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un des terroristes contrôle ce… ce pouvoir que forcément, tous le contrôle ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Elle a raison, dit simplement Roa. Et puis tous ceux qui ont fait des recherches ou ont réussi à contrôler l'énergie pour pratiquer cette science dite ancienne… Tous ne sont pas forcément mauvais, » termina t-il en pensant à ses amis et sa famille.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire réfléchir les autres occupants de la pièce…. Un soupir de Roe se fit entendre.

« Oui, c'est sûr. Si à chaque fois que quelqu'un maîtrise quelque chose, c'est un criminel… Nous le serions tous.

- Oui, on maîtrise tous les armes à feu qui sont dangereuses et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas des hors-la-loi, continua Vato.

- Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous dites, mais, commença Jean, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est : pourquoi avons-nous jamais entendu parler de cela ? A part au passé, personne n'en parle jamais et pourtant, cela existe bel et bien… Et quant à la Magie, à part dans les romans… Jamais non plus entendu…

- Par peur ? tenta le seul homme au courant de la pièce.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kain.

- Eh bien, l'alchimie n'est pas censée être réelle…. Encore moins la Magie et tout autre art occulte, comme l'astrologie par exemple ou la guérison par élixir… Alors si quelqu'un la maîtrisait, il préférerait se taire que de passer pour un fou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…, essaya d'expliquer l'homme.

- Je comprends, dit calmement Frédéric. Il y a des découvertes qu'on ne préfère pas faire savoir… Mais ça ne doit pas être l'avis du, ou des, terroristes qui préfèrent l'utiliser au grand jour…

- Et dans de mauvaises conditions en plus ! rajouta Nuts

- Bwouarf ! fit Barry. Raven n'en a rien à faire de tous ça! Il préfère tout éliminer que de chercher la vérité !

- Tu n'as pas tord, déclara Breda

- Riza, ça va ? questionna alors Maria en la voyant ne pas prendre part à cette discussion. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, ça va, fit-elle en essayant de sourire. Mais, moi, je moque de savoir d'où vient l'alchimie… Ceux qui l'utilisent et qui sont des criminels seront punis, continua t-elle en reprenant son masque d'impassibilité. Si certains l'utilisent sans danger, je n'ai rien contre. Après tout, dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, mon père étudiait l'alchimie du passé, et était passionné par la magie, l'astrologie et ce qu'il appelait élixirologie dans ses livres… Alors je n'ai rien contre. Cependant, je n'admettrais pas une utilisation contre des innocents !

- Je suis de son avis, déclara son mari. Après tout, si elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle est comme n'importe quelle autre science.

- Exactement, le seul problème actuelle c'est qu'elle s'est faite connaître d'une mauvaise manière, soupira Dolcetto.

- On peut toujours espérer que le Colonel et nous-mêmes puissions éviter de s'en prendre à des innocents qui s'intéressaient aussi à cette science…, » conclut Farman.

Un nouveau silence moins pesant s'installa. Tous étaient du même avis : l'alchimie oui, les terroristes non. Maintenant, il restait à attendre Hughes…

Roa fut rassuré intérieurement du comportement de ses coéquipiers. Mais il savait que leur seule solution à lui et aux autres, était de lutter eux-mêmes contre les Obscurs, en espérant éviter les situations dramatiques…

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde tourna son regard espérant voir Maes, mais…

« Oh, ce n'est que vous, soupira Jean.

- Merci pour l'accueil ! fit Neal.

- Sheska, c'est pas trop lourd ? demanda aussitôt Vato en la voyant arriver

- Non, non c'est bon ! Han et Neal ont pris le plus gros !

- Si vous attendez le Colonel, faudra encore patienter, ils sont en plein débat, fit Rebecca. Hughes, Armstrong, et Grumman veulent tenter un truc contre Raven, Sobek et Archer, mais c'est pas gagné. En plus, les indécis semblent être pour Raven d'après ce que nous ont dit Ethan et Scott… », expliqua t-elle.

Un soupira général se fit entendre…

Rebecca Miles était la femme d'Ethan. Elle savait ce qui se passait et craignait pour la sécurité de son mari avec les événements actuels… Cependant, la jeune femme de 27 ans était un peu rassurée face aux soupirs de ces compagnons.

Bizarre, vous avez dit ? Mais ce soupir face aux faits que les indécis penchaient vers Raven et donc une lutte armée, ce soupir-là, ne voulait-il pas dire qu'ils auraient tous préférés ne pas se battre ?

Cela n'était-il pas rassurant de savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien contre l'alchimie ?

Rebecca possédait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux se rapprochant de la teinte du café. La jeune femme était adjudant dans l'armée et travaillait au domaine des Archives qui était proche du domaine des Renseignements.

Elle était d'habitude enthousiasme, blagueuse et avait une attitude assez « cool ». Elle était également très franche et n'avait pas froid aux yeux : elle savait se faire entendre. Mais même en étant énergique et courageuse, la jeune femme connaissait comme tout le monde des moments de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

Cependant, Rebecca n'aimait pas beaucoup montrer ces sentiments-là et les gardait la plupart du temps au fond d'elle. Ethan savait, lui, bien déceler quand quelque chose n'allait pas : même si son épouse ne disait rien, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude et affichait une expression soucieuse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

C'était cette expression qu'elle affichait en ce moment. Elle et les autres travaillant aux archives étaient passés près du lieu de la réunion. Ethan et Scott et d'autres soldats attendaient le retour d'Olivia.

Rebecca avait pu parler avec son mari et aux dernières nouvelles après une courte pause suivant une heure laborieuse, la situation ne semblait au beau jour… Elle posa les dossiers qu'elle transportait à côté de ceux de Neal.

Neal, justement, fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce et de regarder autour de lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que toute cette histoire soit terminée ! En jetant un coup d'œil à Roe, Kain et Nuts, il pensa à Kett qui l'attendait chez eux.

Possédant un caractère proche de ces trois-là, lui aussi devait se faire un sang d'encre ! Et lui, était coincé ici et ne pouvait même pas rentrer le rassurer !

Neal était un homme âgé d'environ 36 ans. Grand, costaud, on pouvait se demander pourquoi il était Capitaine aux archives et non sur le terrain !

Mais Neal, bien que faisant beaucoup de sport, préférait rester à l'intérieur, dans un bureau entrain de chercher, de fouiner et de classer que d'être à l'extérieur envoyé en mission il ne savait où !

Les cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux noisettes, il était ce genre de personne qui aimait la franche rigolade ! Toujours partant pour une fête, une soirée, une blague, un mauvais coup à jouer qui terminait en crise de fou rire !

Derrière cet aspect, il se cachait aussi un sérieux dans son travail. Neal voulait toujours tout faire pour le mieux : tout devait être parfait ! Un peu maniaque, non ?

L'homme aux cheveux marrons pouvait aussi s'énerver rapidement, surtout dans les situations où il n'avait aucun pouvoir et ne pouvait absolument rien faire… Être incapable de résoudre quelque chose le mettait hors de lui. Pourtant, Kett lui répétait souvent qu'il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Neal qui n'avait rencontré Kett que récemment grâce à Jean qui était le frère de John qui était le patron de l'auto-école où travaillait Kett, et bien, Neal s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Et se retrouver là, sans rien faire, commençait doucement à faire perdre sa patience…

Sheska posa ses dossiers sur la table-basse et s'assit à côté de la pile déposée en reprenant son souffle. Elle aurait peut-être quand même dû en prendre moins, des dossiers…

Vato vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main dans un élan pour essayer de la rassurer. Il eut droit à un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

La jeune archiviste continuait de travailler très peu aux archives même en étant enceinte. Elle avait encore quelques mois avant qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire et ce n'était pas les efforts qui étaient constant dans son métier d'archiviste.

De plus, s'il fallait transporter quelque chose, ces collègues l'aidaient quand bien même Sheska leur répétait que ce n'était pas la peine !

Mais, la future maman n'appréciait pas beaucoup les derniers évènements qui se déroulaient dans le QG. Elle n'aimait pas non plus que l'on risquait de leur demander, aux Archives et aux Renseignements, d'enquêter sur des civils pour leur recherche saugrenue ! Cette idée, entendue par Scott lors de la pause, venait du Général Fessler. Ne l'appréciant déjà pas avant, cela ne faisait que le faire baisser dans son estime encore un peu plus….

Une dernière pile de dossier pour le Colonel Hughes fut posée sur son bureau même par Han Gaoh.

Cet homme de 44 ans avait le grade Lieutenant et connaissait les archives du quartier général comme sa poche ! D'origine chinoise, il était de taille moyenne, possédait des cheveux sombres très courts et des yeux de la même couleur. Han avait aussi une moustache fine.

Pas très bavard, il aimait bien faire des citations ou déclarer des pensées philosophiques qui n'aidaient pas beaucoup, sauf si on s'attardait longuement dessus pour mieux comprendre.

L'homme possédait une aura un peu spéciale et un côté mystérieux qui empêchait bien des personnes de l'approcher le trouvant bizarre…

Mais Hughes, lui, s'était contenté de lui montrer des photos d'Elysia auquel Han répondit par un proverbe avec le sourire, et voilà c'était fait ! Hughes l'avait prit dans son entourage proche, sans en demander plus !

Han connaissait plus ou moins Ling, assistant quand il le pouvait aux entraînements ou tournois d'arts martiaux en tant que spectateur. Il aimait beaucoup observer ces sports. Bien qu'étant une connaissance, lointaine, de Ling, Han n'était pas au courant de leur secret. Pourtant, cette renaissance de l'alchimie de nos jours l'intéressait beaucoup…

Les quatre personnages se rajoutèrent aux autres pour attendre la fin de cette réunion qui ne mènerait à rien… Roe et Kite n'avaient même plus envie de briser le silence pesant qui avait fait son retour. Tous se contentèrent alors d'attendre dans ce bureau où chacun sentait un poids lui oppresser la poitrine…

oOo

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cà ! » fut le cri qui s'échappa dans cette pièce close où Ethan, Scott et le reste des proches subordonnés du Général Armstrong attendaient.

« Vous, vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez faire ! réitéra la voix d'un homme à l'intérieur suivit d'une tape sur la table et d'un bruit de chaise.

- Je vous prie de vous calmer Colonel, lui répondit une voix bien plus grave sans autant répondre à l'interrogation.

- Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons Colonel Hughes, déclara un autre homme. En est-il autant de votre côté ?

- Général Lambert…, fit Hughes en se rasseyant. Ce que vous comptez faire, est immoral !

- Laissez courir des terroristes, cela n'est-il pas immoral ? lui demanda Archer, le Hareng.

(Excusez-moi pour ce propos déplacé qui n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion… Bref reprenons le court des choses)

- Nous n'avons aucunement intention de les laisser en liberté, fut la réponse d'Olivia. Cependant, il s'agit bien des terroristes que nous voulons arrêter avant d'avoir plus de dégâts et de victimes, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela Général, lui répondit un homme à la peau mat plus connu sous le nom de Général Raven, c'est pour…

- Dans ce cas, le coupa t-elle, je ne vois pas le rapport entre l'arrestation de criminels et la recherche de personnes pratiquant ou même ayant des liens avec des recherches sur l'Alchimie et la Magie.

- Les terroristes utilisent cette… « alchimie », riposta la voix grave qui avait ordonné à Hughes de se calmer. Peut-être même de la « Magie » ou je ne sais quelle autre foutaise ! Il est tout à fait normal de rechercher les pratiquants puisque ce sont eux, les criminels ! »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, donnant raison à cet homme, le Général Hakuro.

« Pensez-vous alors que tous ceux qui utilisent cette science sont des criminels ? questionna un vieil homme sans hausser le ton, le général Grumman. Tous ceux utilisant les armes à feux sont-ils des criminels ? Tous ceux utilisant la poudre à canon ? La chimie, la physique, la mécanique, l'informatique ? Non, ils ne le sont pas tous. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ici ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! s'écria un homme.

- Le colonel Mohovak a raison, cela n'a rien à voir. Vous, vous méprenez, Général Grumman, rajouta Lambert.

- Est-ce moi ou vous qui vous méprenez, Général Lambert ? demanda toujours aussi calmement l'ancien général.

- Toutes les autres sciences sont connues, celle-ci n'était censée exister que dans les contes pour enfant. Il en va de même pour les autres arts occultes qu'ils contrôleraient ! Leur place n'était que dans les romans ou les jeux vidéos ! Si des personnes peuvent contrôler cela… Nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'ils s'agissent alors bien de personnes ! déclara fermement un autre des gradés présents.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça !? siffla Olivia en haussant le ton. Vous n'allez pas nous faire tomber dans un débat d'humain et de non-humains ou de races, Général Morrin ! Nous sommes aux 21ème siècles, pas aux 15ème !

- Alors pourquoi peuvent-ils avoir un pouvoir sur une chose du domaine de la magie ! répliqua ce dernier.

- Des nouvelles découvertes concernant de sciences ou techniques inconnus à l'être humain existent ! rajouta Hughes.

- Et cela à été découvert par des terroristes ? fit ironiquement Archer.

- D'autres personnes innocentes l'ont peut-être aussi découvert ! ce ne sont pas forcément des terroristes parce qu'ils s'intéressent ou ont réussi à utiliser cette science ! s'écria Hughes qui ne comprenait la mentalité de ces gradés.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déclarer officiellement cette « découverte », comme toutes les autres ? demanda fermement un certain Général Kregan.

- Il fallait peut-être approfondir les recherches avant de…, tenta Maes.

- Je la trouvais assez au point, moi, fit un Colonel répondant au nom de Titmuss.

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde ne peut pas s'en servir, » déclara Olivia en ignorant la remarque désobligeante de Titmuss.

Un silence suivit face à cette déclaration pour le moins peu réaliste.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda finalement Raven.

- L'alchimie se rapproche de la chimie sans en être l'ancêtre comme beaucoup le croient, c'est exact ? fit-elle en sachant très bien la réponse. La différence entre les deux réside surtout dans le psychisme, le mental, la volonté, le spirituel. Il est très bien possible que seulement certaines personnes en soient alors capables. Comme seul certains savent chanter juste ou cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, termina Olivia. Il en va de même pour la Magie et les formules, l'astrologie et les incantations de prédictions, l'élixirologie et les pentacles de spon.

- Vous parlez de mental, et si le mental correspondant était celui de criminels, hein ? cracha presque le Général Numda.

- Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? demanda Harold Grumman.

- Ca suffit ! fit alors fortement une voix. Ce n'est pas important de savoir si c'est une question de mental, de volonté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Comment une simple volonté peut amener de la chimie à se transformer en ça ! Soyez raisonnable Armstrong ! ria t-il. Ce n'est même pas une science ! cela dépasse le simple bon sens de n'importe qui ! Moi, général Fessler, je renouvelle ma proposition ! Demandons aux bureaux concernés de nous livrer des informations sur tout les civils ! Tous ! Sans exception ! Pour éliminer le problème à la base sans avoir à attendre qu'ils apparaissent ! Dès qu'un de ces alchimistes, fit-il avec dégoût, est trouvé, BOUM ! Dès qu'un magicien est repéré, BOUM ! Pareil ! On lui règle son compte avant qu'il n'ait la chance de faire plus de victimes ! »

Une nouvelle cacophonie accueillit les dires de Fessler.

« Vous allez tuer des innocents ! Ce n'est pas écrit sur leur front « Alchimiste, Criminel » ! s'écria Hughes.

- Aucune personnes maîtrisant une chose occulte qui n'a même pas pour origine ce monde, n'est innocent ! répliqua Fessler violemment.

- D'où est-ce que vous sortez maintenant le fait que ce n'est pas de ce monde ! contre-attaqua le jeune Colonel à bout.

- L'alchimie dont parlait Armstrong était celle du Moyen-Age et n'a jamais fonctionné ou donné lieu à ce qu'on a pu voir ! fit alors le général Lefèvre. Tous les écrits se rapportant à cette époque disaient bien que c'était aussi occulte que la magie noire ! Magie qui n'avait pas existé non plus en ce temps ! Cela n'a jamais existé, même pas à cette époque-là ! ce n'était que des pauvres fous qui ne connaissaient rien à la science et essayait de la mélanger à la religion ! Après avoir vu l'erreur de ces temps-là, les hommes ont appris à étudier et utiliser la chimie et la physique ! mais le reste, ce n'est que baliverne ! termina fortement Lefèvre.

- Vous ne pouvez…, commença Hughes alors qu'Olivia jetait un regard noir à celui qui était censé être un collègue.

- Cela suffit Hughes ! le coupa brutalement un homme en se levant. Vous êtes trois à ne pas être d'accord, trois à ne pas comprendre, trois à vouloir protéger ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! fit cet homme.

- Général Sobek, commença le pauvre colonel.

- Non ! Tous les hauts-gradés ici présent, même n'ayant pas participé à votre petit débat, sont du même avis ! La décision finale revient aux chefs des armées françaises ! Le Président de la République ! »

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers le bout de table où était assis King Bradley, actuel Président. Ce dernier prit la peine d'observer chacune des personnes présentes avant de fermer les yeux, pousser un soupir, puis :

« J'autorise la recherche et la convocation de tous les bureaux et toutes les informations sur n'importe quels civils français pour retrouver la trace de ceux qui ont commis ces actes barbares.

J'autorise également une demande d'aide de recherche à l'étranger auquel cas les acteurs de ces attaques ne seraient pas tous de nationalité française.

Dès qu'une personne est suspectée de pratiquer cette… science ou tout ce qui s'en rapporte de près ou de loin, sans en avoir mentionné l'existence à notre organisation de recherche qui a pour fonction de classifier les découvertes utilisables ou non, spécifique ou non… Toutes ces personnes sont à arrêter et mettre en examen pour être juger et dans la majeure partie des cas, condamné.

S'ils opposent une résistance, attaquent, fuient, tentent de passer la frontière, de se cacher chez des civils normaux… Quelque soit la résistance, vous êtes amenés à pouvoir utiliser la manière forte. S'il le faut, l'abattage des assaillants, des criminels, des alchimistes, des sorciers ou astrologues est… autorisé. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le Président se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il sortit de la pièce où trois personnes sentirent un poids dans leur poitrine. Surtout une jeune femme qui n'avait plus aucun moyen de protéger ses amis, sa famille… De protéger ceux dont les ancêtres ont été exilés ici…

Et cela, à cause d'ancêtres du même monde que son ancêtre à elle, et qui avaient gardé une cruauté sans pareil et ne comprenaient pas l'existence d'erreur par le passé.

A cause de personnes de ce monde-ci qui avaient voulu dominer deux mondes et qui étaient l'origine de la haine des ancêtres qui ne comprenaient pas.

A causes de personnes qui même dans les temps modernes, avaient gardé la même mentalité qu'au début du siècle…

Et personne ne pouvait la rassurer ce qui adviendrait maintenant… Elle pouvait seulement se raccrocher à ce qu'avait prédit Ren : au grand final l'équilibre serait rétabli, la vie pourrait continuer et tous, tous les Maîtres pourront enfin vivre en paix….

oOo

Fin de ce chapitre ! Des choses à dire ? Vous avez les reviews pour ça :)

Allez à bientôt !!


End file.
